Bloody Love  Ein Bisschen wie sterben
by mister figgs
Summary: Das fünfte Schuljahr, ein Jahr voller Abenteuer war vorüber und Harry hatte mit einer Menge Dinge zu hadern. Doch eine Überraschung bei den Dursleys sollte dies wenig später alles noch in den Schatten stellen.
1. Chapter 1

Auch wenn keiner mehr daran geglaubt hat, aber mich gibt es noch und heute nun stelle ich etwas Neues, meinen jüngsten Versuch mich als Autor einer Fanfiktion zu probieren, online. Es wird übrigens ein Crossover zwischen HP und Twilight. Mehr verrate ich aber mal noch nicht.

Bevor es jedoch losgeht gleich noch zwei Dinge. Das Eine wäre der obligatorisch Disclaimer, sprich nichts von dem, was ihr aus den Büchern von JKR und SM kennt, gehört mir. Ich habe mir dies alles nur zum Spielen geborgt und verdiene damit kein Geld etc.

Und eine zweite Sache wäre meine noch unvollendete Story „Wie Phönix aus der Asche". Nein, ich habe sie nicht aufgegeben und schreibe noch an ihr. Allerdings bin ich beruflich in den letzten Monaten sehr viel mehr eingebunden als früher und das Schreiben muss daher hinten anstehen. Hinzu kommt, dass mein Kopf im Moment voll von Ideen für diese Geschichte hier ist und ich euch jetzt bitte, mir zu sagen, wie ihr es haben wollt. Soll ich die beiden fertig Kaps online stellen, mit der Option, dass ein weiteres wieder eine Weile dauert. Oder wollt ihr warten bis ich die Story beendet habe und sie dann fertig lesen. Es liegt bei euch.

So nun viel Spaß beim Lesen

Euer Mister Figgs

**Bloody Love … Ein Biss-chen wie Sterben**

by Mister Figgs

Kapitel 1

Gefühle ... Stimmungen ... wie sollte man sie beschreiben, wenn man in seinem kurzen, gerade einmal sechzehn Jahre zählendem Leben, schon mehr Leid erfahren hatte, als manch anderer Mensch in über hundert Jahren? Nun eines konnte man schon mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wenn man den schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinter dem äußersten Fenster des oberen Geschosses des Ligusterwegs Nummer vier beobachtete. Dieser Junge war traurig, wenn nicht gar am Boden zerstört.

Und Harry Potter, so hieß der Teenager mit der hageren Statur, den unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren und der ihn in der magischen Welt unverwechselbar machenden blitzförmigen Narbe, war es auch. Gerade mal drei Wochen war es her, dass er seinen Paten Sirius Black verloren hatte. Wieder ein Mensch, welcher seinetwegen gestorben war. Ja, genau dieser Gedanke brannte sich wie ein Geschwür in Harrys Gedanken und ließ die Tränen erneut aus den smaragdgrünen Augen fließen.

Es war ein Wunder, dass Harry überhaupt noch Tränen hatte. Doch es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich, was mit seinem Körper geschah. Zwar hatte er seiner besten Freundin Hermine in kurzen Briefen versichert, dass er es schaffen würde, doch langsam war Harry da nicht mehr so sicher. Zu viel war auf ihn in der letzten Zeit eingestürzt. Zuerst Sirius Tod, der ihn getroffen hatte wie ein Blitz, dann diese verdammte Prophezeiung, welche über ihn und Voldemort gemacht wurde, und dann immer wieder die Versuche des Ministeriums für Zauberei und die des Tagespropheten seiner habhaft zu werden. Die einen wollten ihn als Aushängeschild und die anderen ein Interview, von dem Harry wusste, dass nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was er sagen würde, auch so und nur so abgedruckt werden würde.

Zu guter Letzt war dann auch noch Albus Dumbledore vor drei Tagen hier bei den Dursleys erschienen und hatte ihn kurz mit zu Gringotts genommen. Im Nachhinein war Harry klar geworden, dass der alte Zauberer, den er gern als seinen Mentor betrachtete, nur das Beste im Sinn hatte und eine Menge erledigen musste, nachdem Voldemort wieder öffentlich Angst und Schrecken verbreitete.

Und dennoch tat es weh, als Dumbledore in sein Zimmer kam und Harry erklärte, dass sie schnell handeln mussten, ehe die dunkle Seite ihre Vorteile aus der Tragödie um Sirius Tod ziehen konnte. Alles hing damit zusammen, dass Harrys verstorbener Pate trotz seines kurzen Lebens als freier Mann dennoch den Pflichten als Nachkomme einer der ältesten und reichsten Zauberfamilien Englands nachgekommen war. Sirius mochte die Blacks, sprich seine Mutter, seinen Vater und all die anderen, die so sehr an die Reinheit des Blutes glaubten, gehasst haben, aber trotz allem hatte er sein Erbe angetreten und schließlich selbst ein Testament verfasst. Ein Testament, welches Harry nun als Alleinerben der Blacks vorsah, sollte er gewillt sein, dieses auch anzunehmen.

Der Briefumschlag mit Sirius letztem Willen war auf unerklärliche Weise bei Albus Dumbledore gelandet und der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte Harry versichert, dass er selbst überrascht gewesen sei, als eine pechschwarze Eule ihn überbracht habe. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte diese Wendung ein schnelles Handeln erfordert und Harrys Wunden erneut aufreißen lassen. Denn mit der Annahme der Erbschaft, welche verhinderte, dass eventuell Sirius Mörderin selbst, seine Cousine Bellatrix Lestranges, das Vermögen und das Wissen der Blacks bekam, machte es den Tod seines Paten für Harry so endgültig.

Bisher hatte er immer gehofft, Sirius würde eines Tages mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurückkehren. Denn keiner wollte oder konnte ihm sagen, was das für ein Vorhang ist, durch den sein Pate gefallen war. Und da damals dann auch noch diese Stimmen hinter dem Schleier zu hören waren, hatte es in Harry die Vermutung, nein, Hoffnung genährt, dass der Torbogen nicht ins Reich der Toten führte.

Harry atmete erneut tief durch und zog die Nase hoch. Abermals ging sein Blick starr durch das Fenster und den Ligusterweg entlang. Dies hatte er in den letzten Jahren in der Zeit, in der er in diesem Haus bleiben musste, häufig gemacht, in der Hoffnung, seine Freunde oder diejenigen, die ihn hier wegholen wollten, so früh wie möglich zu sehen.

Doch heute war es etwas anders als sonst. Heute wartete er nicht auf Tonks, Mad-Eye oder die Weasleys, denn er wusste, dass sie so früh in den Ferien nicht kommen würden. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm erklärt, dass er für mindestens vier Wochen bei seinen Verwandten bleiben musste, um den Schutz, welchen seine Mutter mit ihrem Opfer auf ihn gelegt hatte, durch Tante Petunia´s Blut zu stärken. Nein, heute wartete Harry aus einem ihm unbegreiflichem Grunde darauf, dass Onkel Vernons Wagen vorfuhr. Wenn Harry es am Morgen nämlich richtig verstanden hatte, war bei Grunnings etwas sehr wichtiges im Gange, was Vernon Dursley in den letzten Wochen beschäftigt hatte und dessen Ergebnis heute bekannt gegeben werden sollte.

Natürlich interessierte es Harry nicht wirklich, was in der Bohrmaschinenfabrik seines Onkels von statten ging, aber Harry wusste auch, dass die Laune und das Gesicht, welches Onkel Vernon heute Abend nach Hause brachte, die nächsten Wochen beherrschen würden. Und dies war der einzige Grund für Harrys Neugier und das Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. So starrte der Gryffindor erneut in Richtung Auffahrt des Ligusterwegs und bemerkte dabei Arabella Figg, wie sie eine ihrer Katzen vom Baum lockte und ihm vorsichtig zuwinkte. Unterbrochen wurde sie dabei allerdings durch das Quietschen einiger Reifen und kurz darauf donnerte der neue Mercedes von Onkel Vernon die Straße hoch.

´Ist das nun gut oder schlecht?`, fragte sich Harry, wenn man bedachte, dass sein Onkel beim Einparken sogar die kleine Zierhecke an der Garageneinfahrt fast platt machte.

Bevor Harry aber dazu kam, das Gesicht von Onkel Vernon zu mustern, erklang die Stimme seiner Tante.

„Harry, komm runter", rief sie streng und Harry beeilte sich lieber. Vorsorglich packte er aber noch seinen Zauberstab ein. Er steckte ihn hinten in den Hosenbund und verdeckte seinen wertvollsten Besitz mit dem eh viel zu großen Pullover von Dudley.

„Petunia...", rief Vernon, kaum dass er seinen Mantel an die Garderobe gehängt hatte. „Petunia, wir müssen unseren geplanten Urlaub absagen."

Harry sank das Herz in die Hose und er hörte wie seine Tante entsetzt aufstöhnte und im nächsten Moment etwas auf dem Boden zerschellte. Es klang wie ein Glas und unwillkürlich verlangsamte Harry seine Schritte. Der Kurs für die Ferien stand also fest. Vernon war das Glück nicht hold gewesen und nun konnte man die nächsten Wochen seine Laune spüren. Verstärkt wurde das Gefühl in Harrys Bauch dann auch noch, als er seinen Onkel fragen hörte: „Wo ist er?"

Natürlich meinte Vernon ihn und Harry schätzte ab, ob Flucht nicht doch der bessere Weg wäre. Allerdings war er nun an der Wohnzimmertür angekommen und seine Verwandten bemerkten ihn.

„Potter, komm rein", sagte Vernon streng und Harry betrat das Zimmer, seine Hand vorsorglich hinter seinem Rücken in Reichweite seines Zauberstabes.

„Ich bin hier Onkel Vernon", begrüßte Harry ihn und wurde im nächsten Moment überrascht, da Vernon ihn zum ersten Mal, seit Harry sich in diesem Hause aufhielt, auf die magische Welt ansprach. Das Wort mit „Z" war immer ein Tabu gewesen und dementsprechend musste auch Harrys Gesichtsausdruck gewesen sein.

„Potter, der alte Mann, dieser Direktor deiner komischen, Gott weiß wie abnormalen Schule, wie mächtig ist er? Was kann er? Kann er in die Zukunft sehen?"

Harry war mehr als nur verwirrt und musste erst einmal verdauen, was sein Onkel ihn da fragte.

„Ähm nein ... oder ähm ... ich weiß nicht Onkel Vernon. Professor Dumbledore ist schon sehr mächtig, doch ob er die Zukunft voraussagen kann ..."

„Vernon, was ist los?", mischte sich nun Tante Petunia ein und auch Dudley ließ mal kurz von seinem Pudding ab, den es eigentlich zum Nachtisch geben sollte. Harry ahnte aber jetzt schon, dass er seinen nachher wohl abschreiben konnte.

„Was los ist Petunia? Was los ist?" Vernon wurde regelrecht laut und seine Augen begannen plötzlich zu funkeln. „Petunia, wir haben den Auftrag. Wir haben den Großauftrag in Alaska."

Und dann tat Onkel Vernon etwas, das Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er zog seine Frau plötzlich an sich, hob sie ohne Probleme hoch und noch während er seinen riesigen Körper um die eigene Achse wuchtete, küsste er das pferdegesichtige Antlitz von Harrys Tante. Und dies musste etwas sein, was selbst Dudley noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Oder aber es war eine längere Zeit her und das fettummantelte, ohnehin schon winzige Hirn seines Cousins konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

„Ja, aber Vernon, was hat das mit unserem Urlaub oder den Fähigkeiten von Harrys Direktor zu tun?"

Diese Frage, obwohl von seiner Tante gestellt, beschäftigte nun auch Harry. Er sah fragend zu seinem Onkel und dieser räusperte sich, nachdem er seine Frau wieder abgesetzt und seinen Anzug gestrafft hatte.

„Nun es bedeutet, dass ich eine Geschäftsreise tätigen muss. Mister Grunnings möchte mich persönlich bei der Vertragsunterzeichnung dabei haben und hat mir sogar gestattet, dass wir alle zusammen nach Alaska fliegen und nach dem Geschäft noch zwei Wochen auf Firmenkosten in den USA bleiben können. Ich soll es als Bonus ansehen, denn durch diesen Auftrag hat Grunnings die nächsten Jahre noch viel zu tun. Denn Folgeaufträge kommen oh ja, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Aber was hat das Ganze mit Professor Dumbledore zu tun?", fragte Harry dazwischen. Egal wie Vernon reagieren würde, er musste es einfach wissen.

Harrys Onkel wandte sich seinem Neffen zu, musterte ihn eindringlich und sagte: „Ganz einfach Bursche. Der alte Narr war vor einigen Tagen bei mir in der Firma und wollte mich unbedingt sprechen. Hast du eine Ahnung wie die Leute mich angestarrt haben, Potter? Nun gut, er hat mich jedoch überzeugt und legte mir ans Herz, dich mit in den Urlaub zu nehmen."

„Er wusste, dass wir wegfliegen wollten?", fuhr Petunia auf und sah Harry tadelnd an, als hätte er ein Geheimnis verraten. Allerdings vergaß sie dabei den kleinen Fakt, dass Harry selbst erst bei seiner Ankunft hier erfahren hatte, wo die Dursleys dieses Jahr hinwollten und dass es überhaupt einen Urlaub gab.

„Ja Petunia, er wusste es. Doch das ist nicht der Punkt. Der alte Narr schien zu wissen, was wir davon halten, deinen Neffen mitzunehmen und er hat mir Geld gegeben, falls es an den Kosten liegen sollte."

Harry schaute seinen Onkel überrascht an und fragte sich, ob dieser auf das Geschäft eingegangen war. Ein weiterer Gedanke war, warum Dumbledore dies getan und woher er das Geld hatte? Bevor sich der Gryffindor allerdings weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, klingelte es in der Küche und informierte Petunia, dass der Braten fertig war.

Die nächsten Minuten wurden etwas hektisch und dann wurde feierlich gegessen. Sogar Harry durfte sich zweimal vom Roastbeef nehmen und vergaß darüber für einige Zeit mal seine Trauer. Es keimte sogar etwas Freude über den bevorstehenden Urlaub auf und er beschloss, noch am Abend einen Brief an Hermine und einen zu seinem besten Freund Ron zu schicken.

Natürlich kam die Antwort von Harrys bester Freundin keine zwei Tage später. Der Brief war voller Hinweise und Tipps, was Harry im Urlaub unbedingt machen sollte. Auch schien die Gryffindor schon einiges an Erfahrungen, was das Reisen anging, zu haben. Sie gab Harry Ratschläge wie _Nimm genug Sonnencreme mit_ oder aber, dass Harry den langen Flug nutzen solle, die Bücher des letzten Schuljahr noch mal zu verinnerlichen.

Harry musste einfach schmunzeln und bedankte sich mit einem letzten Brief, bevor er sich auf die beiden anstrengenden Tage vor dem Flug über den großen Teich konzentrieren wollte. Heute stand eine Fahrt nach London an, da Vernon es sich nicht nachsagen lassen wollte, dass seine Familie nicht standesgemäß gekleidet war. Was eigentlich bedeutete, dass Dudley zum Zeltbauer musste und auch Harry neue Klamotten bekam.

Natürlich machte Harry einen kurzen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse, wo Remus ihn schon erwartete und sie einige Dinge wie Muggelgeld oder aber Harrys ersten Reisepass besorgten. Die beiden nutzen die Zeit für sich, um ein wenig die Trauer zu verarbeiten. Schließlich litt nicht nur Harry selbst unter dem Tod seines Paten. Sirius war der beste Freund von Remus gewesen und damit eine Verbindung zu dessen gemeinsamer Vergangenheit beziehungsweise zu Harrys Eltern. Dementsprechend waren auch die Gespräche zwischen ihnen, als sie sich bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon die neusten Kreationen schmecken ließen.

Gegen vier Uhr verabschiedete sich Harry schließlich von Remus und beeilte sich, wieder ins Muggellondon zu gelangen. Er wollte Onkel Vernon nicht unbedingt warten lassen. Die Fahrt nach Hause war etwas unbequem, da Dudley wirklich komplett neu eingekleidet worden zu sein schien und der Wagen randvoll mit Tüten und Paketen vollgepackt war.

Harry überstand die Fahrt letztendlich und kümmerte sich darum, seinen Koffer zu packen. Hedwig schickte er dann noch mit einem kurzen Brief zu Ron und wünschte seinem besten Freund noch schöne Ferien, bis sie sich wiedersehen würden.

Alaska war für seine Vorstellungen von einem schönen Sommer zu kalt, so viel stand für Harry schon mal fest. Denn auch wenn es laut Kalender die warme Jahreszeit auf der nördlichen Halbkugel war, schien sich die Sonne nicht wirklich gern zeigen zu wollen. Einzig die Landschaft, das satte Grün der Wälder und die vielen blauen Seen oder aber die wenigen, aber freundlichen Menschen, die Harry bei seinem kurzen Besuch gesehen und getroffen hatte, entschädigten ihn für das raue Klima. Und natürlich die Aussicht, die nächsten beiden Wochen die Sonne von Kalifornien genießen zu dürfen.

Vernon war wirklich sehr umgänglich in den letzten Tagen und ihr Ziel, Los Angeles, stand fest. Harry ließ sich sogar von Dudleys Eifer, die vielen Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt zu besuchen, anstecken. Wobei dem Gryffindor klar war, dass Dudley weniger die kulturellen Bauten meinte, sondern eher die Villen von Sylvester Stallone oder Bruce Willis. Von den Filmstudios in Hollywood ganz zu schweigen, obwohl die ja nun mal zu einer Tour dazu gehörten.

Mit der Vorfreude im Gesicht und einem, wie sollte man es nennen, vielleicht Dritte-Klasse-Menü, bestehend aus einem harten Stück Fleisch, einer Gemüsevariation, sprich Brei, und labberigen Pommes, auf dem Schoss, schaute Harry aus seinem kleinen Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Landschaft ganz weit unter ihnen vorüber zog. Sofort wurde er an das Fliegen auf seinem Besen erinnert, auch wenn der lebenslange Bann von Dolores Umbridge noch einen faden Beigeschmack hinterließ. Innerlich hoffte Harry, dass Dumbledore sich darum auch noch kümmern würde. Fliegen und Quidditch waren nun einmal seine Leidenschaft.

„Möchten sie noch etwas, Sir?", fragte die Stewardess, während sie ihren Servierwagen langsam in Richtung Küche schob. Harry schaute zu ihr auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Danke, Ma'am, ich bin zufrieden. Aber könnten Sie mir sagen, wo wir uns ungefähr befinden?"

Die junge, hübsche Frau in ihrer blauen Flugbegleiteruniform lächelte und schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr. Dann blickte sie kurz aus dem Fenster und erwiderte: „Nun, das da unten dürfte Seattle sein, Sir. Der Kapitän musste etwas weiter östlich fliegen, um einem Unwetter, das sich gerade an der Westküste der USA austobt, zu entkommen ..."

Plötzlich schien das Flugzeug ein Luftloch erwischt zu haben, denn es ruckelte gewaltig und die junge Frau meinte: „Oops, scheint doch näher zu sein, als wir dachten." Dann versuchte sie Harry mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen und machte sich daran, ihren Servierwagen in die Küche zu befördern.

Kurz darauf erklang ihre Stimme über die Lautsprecher und nachdem sie alle Fluggäste gebeten hatte, sich zu ihren Plätzen zu begeben, konnte Harry das angstvolle Jammern seines Cousins Dudley hören. Wie ein Kleinkind verlangte er von seiner Mutter, dass es aufhören sollte so zu ruckeln und Harry musste grinsen.

`Tja´, dachte der Gryffindor, `vor der Natur schützt auch keine erste Klasse.´

Natürlich konnte Vernon es nicht zulassen, dass Harry mit bei ihnen saß. Wo käme man denn da hin? Und so hatte Harry einen Sitz in der Touristenklasse bekommen. Obwohl, wirklich stören tat es den Schwarzhaarigen nicht. Vielmehr sorgte er sich, als plötzlich das Licht im Flugzeug ausfiel und die Menschen begannen aufzuschreien. Ein Blitz hatte die Maschine getroffen und zwischen den Schreien und den Versuchen der Flugbegleiter die Passagiere zu beruhigen, kam es Harry so vor, als würde das Flugzeuge langsam aber stetig nach vorne kippen und sich in Richtung Erde bewegen.

Und Harry war nicht der Einzige in der Maschine, der dies merkte und immer öfter hörte der Gryffindor Schreie von Passagieren, die meinten, das Flugzeug würde abstürzen. Das war dann der Punkt, wo Harry wirklich Schiss bekam und nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Die Menschen um ihn herum versanken in schiere Panik und das Ruckeln des Flugzeuges wurde immer stärker. Dann gab es plötzlich ein Knacken und ein ohrenbetäubendes reißendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einer extremen Böe, welche Harry ins Gesicht schlug. Offenbar hatte sich der Rumpf der Maschine geöffnet und das Dach riss wenige Sekunden später ab. Danach folgte nur noch Feuer, Lärm und Wind und Harry fluchte, dass er noch nicht apparieren konnte. Doch er entkam den Flammen und dem Schmerz nicht und so dachte Harry nur noch daran, dass er in Kürze Sirius wieder sehen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Mahlzeit … Wie ich sehe, lese doch schon einige die neue Story. Und weil ich ja ein ganz, ganz Lieber bin, folgt ausnahmsweise auch schon Kapitel 2. Denn normalerweise wollte ich es wie bei „Phönix" handhaben und immer am Freitag im zweiwöchigen Rhythmus posten. So bleibt meiner Betaleserin und mir ein wenig Vorlauf und euch das angespannte Kribbeln der Vorfreude. Doch das soll nicht heißen, dass es nicht ab und zu ein kleines Schmankl in Form eines Extracaps gibt. Das hängt immer davon ab, wie ich Zeit habe und mit dem Schreiben voran komme. (Kleiner Tipp … ich arbeite derzeit an Cap 27 )

So nun genug gequatscht und viel Spaß

Mister Figgs

PS: Was eure Frage angeht, ob Albus für den Absturz verantwortlich ist. So sage ich es euch einmal so. Dumbledore mag ein großartiger, mächtiger Zauberer sein. Doch er ist kein Gott und für das Wetter zuständig. Außerdem wird er in meiner Geschichte so bleiben, wie es auch JKR versucht hat, ihn uns zu vermitteln. Albus ist ein alter Mann, der viel erlebt hat, mit einem großen Herzen gesegnet ist und eigentlich nur das Beste für Harry will … ein ruhiges Leben.

Kapitel 2

„Oh ha, die jungen Leute von heute vertragen auch nichts mehr. Das war früher anders. Und dann immer nur an das andere Geschlecht denken ..."

Carlisle musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, dass seine Jugend schon mehrere Jahrhunderte zurück lag und er trotz seines Vaters eigentlich genauso gewesen war. Obwohl vertragen hatte er damals schon eine Menge und der Alkohol in seiner Jugend war so rein, wie der den man heute zu trinken bekam. Mit einem Lächeln rückte das Familienoberhaupt der Familie Cullen das letzte Sofa wieder an seinen Platz. Die Hochzeit seines Sohnes Edward war wirklich ein gelungenes Fest geworden und alle Gäste hatten sich prächtig amüsiert, wie man es von solch einer Feier und bei den finanziellen Möglichkeiten eines Dr. Cullen auch erwarten konnte. Und dennoch war die Hochzeit etwas Besonderes gewesen, wenn man bedachte, wer geheiratet hatte.

Carlisle konnte sich im Moment gar nicht daran erinnern, ob er schon einmal was davon gehört hatte, dass ein Mensch, ein Sterblicher, wenn man so wollte, den Bund mit einem Vampir eingegangen war. Ungewöhnlich, ohne Frage, und mit Sicherheit auch nicht leicht, wenn man bedachte, wie zerbrechlich Isabella Swan, nein, sie hieß ja jetzt Cullen, im Moment noch war. Auch widerstrebte es Carlisle, der als Arzt schließlich einst einen Eid zum Schutze des Lebens abgelegt hatte, innerlich immer noch, dass seine Schwiegertochter freiwillig ihr Leben aufgab, um mit Edward glücklich sein zu können.

Doch man konnte sie nicht zwingen und er hatte ihr dummerweise auch noch sein Wort gegeben, dass er sie verwandeln würde, wäre sein Sohn nicht in der Lage dazu. Aber bis dahin blieb ja noch Zeit. Bella und Edward würden jetzt erst einmal ihre Flitterwochen genießen und das an einem Ort, den selbst Carlisle ein wenig vermisste.

Es war Esme´s Insel, ihr kleines Refugium mitten im Ozean. Und eben jene Esme, seine Frau, seine Gefährtin in all den Jahrzehnten, die der blonde Vampir über alles liebte, schien zu spüren, dass er gerade an sie dachte und war hinter ihn getreten. Sie küsste sanft den Hals des eigentlich sehr jung aussehenden Arztes und schaute über dessen Schulter hinweg aus dem Fenster. Carlisle ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. Dann folgte er ihrem Blick und entdeckte zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes, der ihr modern anmutendes Haus umgab, zwei weitere seiner Kinder.

Es waren Emmett und Rosalie, die das jung vermählte Paar zum Flughafen gebracht hatten und nun zurück kamen, um ihren Eltern, genauer, ihren Adoptiveltern, beim Aufräumen zu helfen. Dass die beiden nichts mehr tun mussten, wussten sie noch nicht. Die Aufräumarbeiten waren schon längst erledigt, was ohne Zweifel durch die Mithilfe von Carlisles letztem Kind, ihrer Tochter Alice, zustande gekommen war. Sie hatte wie verrückt die Zimmer gewienert und all die Dekoration, welche sie selbst für Hochzeit ihres Bruder entworfen hatte, wieder entfernt.

Allerdings empfanden Carlisle und auch Esme alles andere als Freude über den Eifer ihrer Tochter. Zumindest was das Aufräumen anging, wussten doch beide, dass dieses Verhalten für Alice viel mehr eine Ablenkung sein sollte. Verbissen hatte sich das hübsche, zierlich gebaute Vampirmädchen in die Arbeit gestürzt, um das, was ihr Herz am meisten belastete, zu vergessen. Doch wie sollte es weiter gehen? Was kam nun, da Edward und Bella verheiratet und außer Lande waren. Carlisle seufzte und sein Gesicht wurde von Traurigkeit übermannt. Esme drückte nun seine Hand und sagte: „Es wird schon. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden und auch Alice wird irgendwann wieder lächeln."

„Ich weiß Esme. Aber es ist so schwer. Unsere kleine Prinzessin hat noch nicht mit ihm abgeschlossen und ich befürchte, sie gibt sich die Schuld an seinem Tod", erwiderte Carlisle und sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich erst zur Decke und in die Richtung, in der das Zimmer seiner Tochter lag. Dann schaute er zum Kamin, der das Zentrum des Wohnzimmers bildete und über welchem ein riesiges Familienportrait hing. Auf ihm konnte man alle Mitglieder erkennen, die Carlisle und Esme zu ihrer Familie zählten. Sie beide in der Mitte, Emmett und Rosalie rechts von ihnen, Edward hockte etwas vor ihnen und links neben Carlisle stand Alice und schließlich Jasper.

Dr. Cullens Kinn zuckte, als er das Gesicht seines dritten Pflegesohnes betrachtete und wenn er weinen könnte, würde er es tun. Denn Jasper, der für einen Sterblichen wie ein jugendlicher, blonder Gott der Schönheit wirken würde, war von ihnen gegangen. Er war im Kampf gefallen und dies war nicht einmal zwei Monate her. Wie konnten sie alle damals ahnen, dass Victoria, eine Vampirfrau, welche die Cullens für den Tod ihres Gefährten James verantwortlich machte, doch mehr neugeborene Vampire erschaffen hatte und sie sogar vor Alice verstecken konnte?

Victoria musste wirklichen einen unbändigen Hass in ihrer Seele gehabt haben, dass sie zu solchen Mittel griff, um Bella zu töten. Und die Übermacht war trotz der Hilfe von Jacob Blacks Werwolfrudel, zu groß gewesen. Außerdem ging alles viel zu schnell und eine Gruppe von fünfzehn Neugeborenen hatte Jasper von ihnen getrennt und ihn dann brutal getötet. Zwar hieß es immer, man könne einen Vampir nicht töten, doch das stimmt so nicht ganz. Man konnte es, indem man ihn zerreißt und seine Körperteile verbrennt. Und genau dies hatte Victoria getan. Heimlich, heimtückisch, wie sie nun einmal war.

Für Alice war die Zeit in diesem Moment stehen geblieben und eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Jasper, den sie über so viele Dekaden nicht von ihrer Seite gelassen hatte, ihn hatte sie geliebt. Carlisle wusste, dass sie sich für Jaspers Tod verantwortlich fühlte und dass es ein langer Weg werden würde, dieses Gefühl der Schuld zu verarbeiten. Erschwerend für seinen kleinen Engel kam noch hinzu, dass jede besondere Fähigkeit, die ein Vampir haben kann, von seinen Gefühlen genährt wird.

Und bei Alice hat der Verlust und die Schuld dazu geführt, dass ihre Gabe in die Zukunft zu sehen, zum Erliegen gekommen war. Alice konnte sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren oder ihre Gedanken auf etwas Bestimmtes richten. Und auch wenn Carlisle niemals daran gedacht hatte, die besonderen Fähigkeiten seiner Kinder auszunutzen, so war es doch schon sehr beruhigend gewesen, dass Alice sie im Falle einer Gefahr vorwarnen konnte. Doch Carlisles Erfahrung der Jahrhunderte sagte ihm, dass die Zeit alle Wunden irgendwann heilen kann und dass die Sonne auch für Alice wieder strahlen würde. Obwohl sie dann aussehen würde wie ein überdimensionaler Diamant.

„Sie sind fest im Flugzeug verschnürt und auf dem Weg, Dad. Glaub mir Bella wird Augen machen, wenn sie endlich da sind. Obwohl, wir hätten vielleicht mehr Sonnencrem einpacken sollen."

Emmett ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und grinste den Mann an, der ihn einst gerettet oder besser gesagt verwandelt hatte. Rosalie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und während ihr Freund sie umarmte, schaute das Mädchen, welches in Schönheit kaum noch zu übertreffen war, zu ihren Eltern.

„Das ist schön zu hören, Emmett. Ich denke, die beiden haben ein paar schöne Wochen verdient und vielleicht schafft es Edward, das eigentlich Unvermeidbare noch eine Weile zu verzögern ..." Bevor Carlisle jedoch weitersprechen konnte, klingelte sein Mobiltelefon und er ging zur Kommode, um es zu holen.

„Ja, Cullen", sagte er mit an Musik erinnernder Stimme und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er den Anrufer erkannte. „Ah Charlie, wie geht's? Kater überstanden? Bella und Edward sind gut gestartet und ich habe die letzten Gäste heute Morgen aus dem Haus gelei… – Was? Oh mein Gott ... Sag das noch mal ..."

Carlisles Gesicht war im nächsten Moment wie versteinert und mit einem „Ich bin auf dem Weg", legte er auf und griff nach seiner Tasche, die immer neben dem Telefon bereit stand. Kurz darauf war er auch schon verschwunden und ließ drei überrascht dreinblickende Vampire im Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Was ist los Schatz?", wollte Esme noch fragen, doch ihr Mann war schon aus der Tür und der Motor des Mercedes heulte auf. Verwirrt schaute sie zu Rosalie und Emmett, doch auch die beiden konnten nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Allerdings erstarrte Emmett kurz darauf, stand blitzschnell auf, setzte Rosalie auf dem Boden ab und schien konzentriert in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lauschen. Auch verzog er die Nase dabei etwas und sagte dann: „Feuer. Es brennt und Sirenengeheul. Es muss etwas Schlimmes passiert sein."

Auf diese Aussage hin ließen auch die anderen beiden Vampire ihren übernatürlichen Sinnen freien Lauf und jeder stellte so seine Vermutung an, was geschehen war. Einzig die Tatsache, dass Emmett noch etwas anderes gerochen hatte, nämlich jede Menge Blut, verhinderte, dass die drei sich auf den Weg machten, um Näheres heraus zu bekommen. Der Geruch von menschlichem Blut war für sie wie ein Rauschmittel, auch wenn keiner von ihnen in den letzten Jahrzehnten welches getrunken hatte. Die Cullens sahen sich als Vegetarier, was bedeutete, dass sie kein menschliches Blut tranken. Doch der Drang war nun mal ein Urinstinkt und der Vorfall an Bellas Geburtstag vor einem Jahr war allen eine Warnung gewesen.

So blieb den dreien nur eines übrig, nämlich zu warten. Dass sie dies aber solange, ja fast zwei volle Tage tun mussten, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Wenigstens erfuhren die Vampire über den Fernseher, was geschehen war und mit entsetzten Gesichtern betrachtete man die Bilder vom Drama, welches sich keine zehn Meilen von ihnen abspielte. Immer wieder hielten die Reporter die Kameras auf die immer noch brennenden Überreste der Passagiermaschine. Man sprach von über hundert toten Menschen und unzähligen Verletzten.

Der Anblick allein jagte Esme einen Schauer über den Rücken und sie musste sich setzen. Ihr ging es trotz ihrer Erfahrung und der Tatsache, dass sie schon mehrere Kriege und Tote gesehen hatte, immer noch sehr nahe, wenn andere Menschen starben. Besonders wenn man den Verlust von Jasper bedachte. Was der Frau von Dr. Cullen dann aber den Rest gab, war der erstickte Schrei von Alice, als sie vom Absturz erfuhr. Esme wusste, dass es ihre Tochter mitnahm, dass sie es nicht voraus gesehen hatte. Rosalie reagierte als erste und mit dem Versprechen, sie würde sich um ihre kleine Schwester kümmern, ging sie zu Alice hoch ins Zimmer.

Emmett wusste nicht so recht, was er tun konnte. Daher verschwand er einfach aus dem Haus und lenkte sich mit Holzhacken ab. Eigentlich etwas, was doch sehr widersprüchlich schien, war Feuer doch eines der Dinge, das seine Existenz vernichten konnte. Allerdings dachte Emmett nicht wirklich darüber nach. Ihm genügte die körperliche Ertüchtigung und so kam er zwei Stunden später sichtlich entspannt wieder ins Haus zurück und rief seiner Mutter zu: „Esme, es kommt jemand. Ich höre einen Wagen und es ist nicht der von Carlisle."

Sofort waren alle vier Familienmitglieder im Wohnzimmer versammelt und dann klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Esme ging hinaus, um die Tür zu öffnen und das nächste, was ihre Kinder hörten, war das entsetzte Keuchen ihrer Mutter und die Stimme von Bellas Vater, Chief Swan.

„Komm, Esme, wir bringen ihn erst einmal rein. Carlisle ist völlig erschöpft und es brauchte sogar meinen Stern, um ihn hier her zu bringen."

„Ihren Stern, Chief?", hörte man Esme verwundert fragen und Charlie schien kurz zu lächeln: „Jepp. Unser lieber Carlisle denkt scheinbar, er sei Supermann. Es war schon erschreckend, wie er sich um all die Verletzten gekümmert hat. Nicht eine Pause hat er sich gegönnt und ist dann schließlich über dem letzen Patienten zusammen gebrochen..."

Man konnte ein überraschtes Keuchen aus dem Wohnzimmer hören und als sich Charlie umdrehte, kamen die drei verbliebenen Kinder der Cullens in den Flur und stürzten sich auf ihren mehr als nur schwachen Vater.

„Dad, was ist los?", fragte Emmett, der wohl Stärkste hier im Raum, während er seinen Vater stützte und ihn ins Wohnzimmer geleitete.

„Nichts", kam es schwach von Carlisle.

Er lächelte beruhigend in die Runde, doch besonders Emmett spürte, dass der Vampir alles andere als innerlich ausgeglichen war. Irgendwas war passiert. Etwas, dass sogar für Carlisle ungewohnt war. Doch um dem einzigen Sterblichen im Raum keinen Anhaltspunkt zu geben, widersprach er Charlie auch nicht, als dieser jedes weitere Wort des Arztes unterband.

„Ja ja, das versuchte er uns im Krankenhaus auch weiß zu machen. Doch er braucht Ruhe und so habe ich ein Machtwort gesprochen und ihm eine Zwangspause verpasst. Daher der Spruch mit dem Stern." Dann wandte er sich ohne Umschweife an den Doc und sagte: „Ruh dich aus, Carlisle, allen denen du geholfen hast, geht es schon besser. Und der Junge ist auch schon auf dem Weg der Besserung. Dr. Richards überwacht ihn und seine Werte sind stabil. Nun, so stabil, wie man es bei seinen Verletzungen sein kann."

Mit diesen Worten musste sich der Chief einer Menge fragender Blicke stellen und er zog es vor, wieder an seine Arbeit zu gehen. Es stürzte nicht jeden Tag ein Flugzeug in dieser Gegend ab und somit gab es noch eine Menge zu tun, was die Aufklärung für Forks und seiner Bewohner bedurfte. Auch brauchten die offiziellen Beamten der Bundesbehörden einen Ansprechpartner und so machte sich Charlie wieder auf den Weg. Zurück blieben die Cullens, wobei alle Blicke auf Carlisle ruhten und sie aus einer Mischung bestanden, die einerseits Neugier und andererseits Unverständnis beinhalteten.

„Carlisle, was ist passiert?", fragte Rosalie und betrachtete den Mann, welchen sie stets als ihren Vater ansah, mit sorgenvollem Gesicht. Etwas, dass man bei der Schönheit nur sehr selten sah.

Bevor Carlisle aber antworten konnte, begann er stoßartig zu husten und dann spuckte er etwas auf den Tisch. Er spuckte Blut. Entsetzt sprangen die anderen auf und betrachteten den roten Fleck auf dem Tisch. So etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Und damit war nicht das Blut an sich gemeint, sondern, dass ein Vampir sein eigenes spuckt. Und dass es nicht der Lebenssaft eines anderen Menschen war, erkannte man sofort, denn das Rot der Flüssigkeit war eher ein Braun, so wie bei geronnenem, altem Blut.

„Ich wei- weiß es nicht, Rose", sagte Carlisle schließlich und riss seine Familie damit aus der Starre. Esme legte ihren Arm um ihren Mann und versuchte ihm zu helfen. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Doch der Schmerz war enorm. Es war, als würde mich ein Blitz treffen und mir als erstes meine Zähne rausreißen."

„Deine Zähne?", fragte Emmett plötzlich skeptisch und in einer für ihn ungewohnten Art und Weise.

Das Carlisle plötzlich auch noch seinen Blick senkte, ließ bei allen die Alarmglocken schrillen. War das ganze Blut im Krankenhaus und bei der Absturzstelle zu viel für Carlisle gewesen? War es möglich, dass er trotz jahrhunderter langer Erfahrung, plötzlich nach menschlichem Blut gelüstete?

Carlisle schien die Gedanken der anderen lesen zu können und trotzdessen, dass er sich extrem schwach fühlte, hob er abwehrend seine Hand und sagte rasch: „Nein, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich wollte nicht sein Blut. Ich wollte ihn ... ihn retten, Emmett."

„Ihn retten, Carlisle? Einen fremden Jungen? Wie? … Oh mein Gott ..." Esme war sichtlich schockiert und griff sich an die Brust. Allerdings machte ihr der Zustand ihres Gefährten mehr Sorgen, als das, was er tun wollte und so fragte sie als nächstes: „Was ist passiert?"

Carlisle brauchte noch einen Moment und schaute jedem seiner Kinder in die Augen, dann räusperte er sich und begann zu erzählen.

„Es war wirklich schlimm, was ich, nein, wir alle im Krankenhaus erleben mussten. Der Strom der eintreffenden Verletzten wollte und wollte nicht aufhören. Wir haben überall behandelt und Wunden versorgt. Die Notaufnahme ist für solch eine Katastrophe nicht geschaffen. Achtzig schwer verletzte Passagiere, von denen sieben mir unter den Händen weggestorben sind ...", Carlisle musste kurz aufhören und starrte schuldig in den Raum, „der Rest mit schweren Verbrennungen und Brüchen ... es war wirklich schlimm. Und ich rede hier nur von denen, die wir ins Krankenhaus bekommen haben. Ein Großteil der Menschen hat den Absturz nicht einmal überlebt und das Einzige, was ein wenig Trost spendet, ist die Tatsache, dass diejenigen, welche in den Flammen gestorben sind, nicht lange gelitten haben ..."

„Aber was ist nun mit dem Jungen?", fragte Alice und bekam einen etwas tadelnden Blick ihrer Mutter zu sehen. Esme hatte immer noch ihren Arm um Carlisle gelegt und wollte, dass sich ihr Gefährte erst einmal wieder beruhigte. Sie spürte, dass es den Vampir sehr mitnahm, dass er nicht mehr tun konnte. Carlisle hingegen sah es eher als Lichtblick, dass sein kleiner Engel etwas wissen wollte und sich nicht unbeteiligt verkroch.

„Der Junge? Ach ja. Nun, Alice, er war mein letzter Patient, bevor ich zusammengebrochen bin. Obwohl das so eine Sache ist, die ich unbedingt noch untersuchen muss. Harry, wenn ich sein Röcheln richtig verstanden habe, war der mit Abstand am schlimmsten zugerichtete Passagier der Maschine. Sein ganzer Körper hatte schwerste Verbrennungen, zwei gebrochene Arme und ein zertrümmertes Becken. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch geatmet hat und ich habe drei Stunden operiert, um seine Knochen zu richten. Doch was mir mehr zu schaffen machte, waren die Verbrennungen. Ohne intakte Haut erstickt er irgendwann und so war es dann auch, kurz nachdem ich die letzte Narbe vernäht hatte. Harry lag im Sterben."

„Oh nein", entfuhr es Esme und Carlisle nahm ihre Hand.

„Doch Schatz, es war zu spät, der Junge begann zu ersticken. Wir konnten nichts tun. Forks ist für so etwas nichts ausgerüstet. Wir haben hier keine Hautspender auf Lager. Und, wie schon gesagt, war ein Großteil seiner eigenen Haut so verbrannt, dass sie uns nichts nutzte. Und weil ich eine Entscheidung fällen musste und wir eh schon durch den Platzmangel in der Klink in der Pathologie operieren mussten, bat ich schließlich schweren Herzens Dr. Richards und auch die Schwestern, sich um die anderen Patienten zu kümmern, während ich solange bei dem Jungen blieb, bis er eingeschlafen war."

„Aber er ist nicht gestorben, stimmt´s? Und du hast ihn auch nicht verwandelt, Carlisle?", fragte Rosalie und ihr Ziehvater nickte.

„Nein, ist er nicht, Rose. Es dauerte nämlich keine drei Minuten, da bäumte sich Harry voller Schmerzen auf und das, obwohl er so voller Medikamente gepumpt war, dass dies niemals hätten passieren dürfen. Die Schmerzen, die er durchlitt, mussten wohl das Schlimmste gewesen sein, was sich ein Mensch vorstellen kann. Glaub mir, nicht mal eine Verwandlung wäre an das herangekommen. Nichtsdestotrotz war Harry aber bei Bewusstsein. Sein Blick ging durch den Raum und schließlich trafen sich unsere Augen. Rose, ich habe noch nie ein solch intensives Grün gesehen und mit der Kraft eines Ertrinkenden nahm der Junge meine Hand und flehte mich an, ihm zu helfen. Er wiederholte immer wieder, er dürfte nicht sterben. Und dass er ihn doch besiegen müsste."

„Besiegen? Wen? Den Tod?", fragte Emmett und schaute Carlisle verwundert an.

Dieser schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und sagte: „Keine Ahnung, wen oder was er besiegen muss, Sohn. Er sagte immer nur wieder diese Worte und er flehte. Und dieses Flehen berührte mich und so traf ich die Entscheidung, dass ich Harry verwandeln würde. Er hätte die nächsten Stunden mit Sicherheit nicht überlebt. Ich war sogar schon über ihn gebeugt und wollte gerade mein Gift in seine Halsschlagarterie pumpen, da ging von seinen Körper ein gewaltiger Blitz aus und ich wurde weggeschleudert. Das ist das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere..."

Die Cullens schauten den blonden Mann mit weiten Augen an und Alice fragte ungläubig: „Weggeschleudert?"

Carlisle nickte und meinte, dass es sich angefühlt habe, als wäre sein Körper an eine Stromleitung gekommen. Und er meinte dabei keinen Klingeldraht. Kurz darauf passierte etwas, das keiner der Vampire bisher erlebt hatte. Carlisle machte Anstalten aufzustehen und sagte mit erschöpfter Stimme: „Ich muss jetzt schlafen. Ich bin hundemüde."

Völlig überrascht über diese Aussage, starrten sie den Vampir nur an und erst als Carlisle leicht stolperte, riss dies Emmett aus seiner Starre und er half seinem Dad. Vampire brauchten eigentlich keinen Schlaf und auch sonst erschöpfte sie nichts. Dementsprechend besorgt schauten Alice, Rosalie und Esme, als die beiden Männer in Richtung Schlafgemach verschwanden. Den drei Frauen wurde klar, dass etwas im Raum lag und dass sie in den kommenden Tagen noch einiges herausfinden mussten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Kelly Millers Füße brannten wie die Hölle und mit leicht schmerzverzogenem Gesicht streifte sie sich die schmutzig-weißen Turnschuhe ab. Die Arztsocken, die zum Vorschein kamen waren auch nicht mehr wirklich sauber. Doch nach fast zwei Tagen Dienst im Krankenhaus und der Unmenge an verbranntem Stoff, die sie von den verletzten Körpern geschnitten hatte, war dies nicht verwunderlich. Seufzend ließ sich das blonde, zwanzig Jahre alte Mädchen auf einen der braunen, bequemen Ledersessel im Schwesternzimmer sinken und umfasste die große Tasse, in welcher der Kaffee verlockend dampfte.

Ihr Gesicht wirkte müde, ausgemergelt und strahlte nicht wirklich, obwohl man unter anderen Voraussetzungen behaupten könnte, dass Kelly das blühende Leben und wirklich hübsch war. Seit gut einer Woche arbeitete sie nun hier im Krankenhaus ihrer Heimatstadt Forks. Ein Sommerjob, den sie freudig angenommen hatte und der ihr bei ihrem Medizinstudium helfen sollte. Und ein weiter Bonus, sie konnte dadurch mit Dr. Cullen arbeiten. Ein Mann, ein Arzt, welchen sie für sein Wissen und seine Professionalität bewunderte, was seine Arbeit anging. Dass der junge Mann, der ja kaum älter zu seien schien als ihr großer Bruder, dann auch noch sehr attraktiv war, machte den Job noch ein wenig interessanter.

Daher war Kelly auch so geschockt gewesen, als sie Carlisle bei einem Routinecheck im Zimmer des unbekannten Jungen bewusstlos vorgefunden hatte. Die Blonde hoffte, dass Dr. Cullen bald wieder auf dem Damm war und umso erfreuter war sie, nachdem sie unabsichtlich einige Stunden auf dem Sessel eingenickt war, als sie Carlisles Stimme vernahm. Erfreut und mit einem noch leicht verträumten Lächeln im Gesicht stand Kelly auf, hob die leere Tasse, die wohl in den letzten Stunden auf dem Boden gelandet war, wieder auf und schickte sich an, sich auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern zu machen. Denn Kelly braucht jetzt vor allem eines ... noch mehr Schlaf. Von der Stimme des Vampirs jedoch abgelenkt, änderte Kelly ihre Richtung und stand wenige Augenblicke später vor Carlisle, der sie sofort anlächelte.

„Oh, Sister K, du bist es", sagte Carlisle mit weicher, angenehmer Stimme und das Mädchen wurde etwas rot. „Es ist schön, dass ich dich noch antreffe, um dir zu danken. Schließlich hast du mich gefunden und Dr. Richards alarmiert."

„Ach Dr. Cullen ...", erwiderte die Medizinstudentin verlegen, da sich der blonde Arzt immer einen kleinen Scherz mit ihrem Namen erlaubte, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie eine Vorliebe für Rap hatte.

„Carlisle, Kelly, du kannst mich Carlisle nennen, wenn wir unter uns sind."

Das brachte die junge Frau natürlich dazu, noch ein wenig roter zu werden. Doch sie nickte freudig. Carlisle lächelte und fragte dann, ob Kelly ihn nicht zu Harry begleiten wolle. Er musste unbedingt nach dem Jungen schauen, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Kellys Gesicht erhellte sich, vergessen war der Wunsch nach einer Dusche und ihrem Bett, und sie kam mit. Allerdings spürte Carlisle, dass im Kopf des Mädchens noch etwas anderes herum spukte weshalb er Kelly noch einmal genauer ansah und dann sprudelte es einfach aus ihr heraus.

„Carlisle? Glaubst du an Wunder?" Von dieser Aussage überrascht, blickten die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Vampirs nun fragend in die Grünen von Kelly. „Was meinst du damit? Du weißt doch, als Arzt bin ich ein Mann der Wissenschaft und sollte mich nicht mit so etwas beschäftigen.

„Das schon, Carlisle. Nur, wenn ich an den Jungen denke, dann ... dann ... Ach, es ist doch wirklich erstaunlich, wie gut er sich erholt. Dr. Richards meinte sogar, er habe noch nie gesehen, dass ein Mensch eine so gute Wundheilung aufzeigt. Und das, wie er sagt, wenn man bedenkt, dass Jacob Black früher ständig bei ihm war."

Carlisle musste auf die letzte Aussage hin lachen, denn Jacob war ja nun wirklich ein ungewöhnlicher Patient. Allerdings wusste er aus den Akten des jungen Indianers, dass Dr. Richards früher als dessen Kinderarzt wirklich eine Menge zu tun hatte. Wirklich etwas auf Kellys Frage hin erwidern konnte Carlisle natürlich noch nicht. Erst einmal musste er sich seinen Patienten richtig ansehen. Und hier bekam sogar der Vampir ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Denn als er Harry das letzte Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hatte ihn der Junge auf die Bretter geschickt und Carlisle hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hatte.

Schließlich betraten die beiden Harrys Zimmer und sofort stieg dem Arzt der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase. Edwards Dad hatte schon eine Menge erlebt, doch dies hier sah man nicht alle Tage. Hinzu kam, dass die Sinne des Vampirs um einiges stärker waren, als die von Kelly und so musste Carlisle kurz stoppen. Sein Blick ging zu den Maschinen an Harrys Bett, die leise piepten und größtenteils grüne Lämpchen zeigten. Aufmerksam betrachtete der Arzt das geschundene, bandagierte Gesicht des Jungen.

„Meinen Sie, er wird jemals wieder so sein, wie er war, Doktor? Ich meine, körperlich natürlich. Seelisch kann ich mir nicht mal vorstellen, was er durchlebt hat."

Carlisle schaute zu Kelly herüber und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, das kann sich wohl keiner vorstellen, meine Liebe. Alles was wir tun können ist, ihm beim Gesundwerden zu helfen."

„Wissen wir denn schon, wer er ist, Carlisle? Ich meine, du nennst ihn Harry, weil er diesen Namen gesagt hat. Vielleicht war Harry aber auch nur der Name eines Freundes, der mit in der Maschine war und von dem er wissen wollte, ob er noch lebt."

Die junge Frau schien sich Gedanken gemacht zu haben und Carlisle kam nicht umher, sie dafür ein weiteres Mal zu bewundern. Dann schaute er zu Harry hinab und erwiderte: „Da magst du Recht haben, Kelly. Bisher scheint ihn noch niemand zu vermissen. Andererseits haben Chief Swan und das FBI eine Menge zu tun und soweit ich es gehört habe, soll es mit den Passagierlisten immer noch nicht geklappt haben. Ich denke, wir müssen uns gedulden und bis dahin unsere Arbeit machen."

Mit diesen Worten nahm Carlisle eine kleine Nierenschale, einige Tupfer und ein Skalpell und begann den Verband an Harrys rechtem Arm zu öffnen. Kelly beobachtete die ganze Sache sehr aufmerksam und verschwunden war plötzlich ihre Müdigkeit. Gespannt wartete sie darauf, was wohl zum Vorschein kam und umso überraschter war sie, als Dr. Cullen plötzlich zögerte und ein leises „Unmöglich" hervorbrachte.

„Was ist unmöglich?", fragte Kelly und Carlisle winkte sie zu sich. Er deutete auf ein Stück blasses Fleisch, welches zwischen der schwarzen, krümeligen Kruste zum Vorschein kam und meinte, dass man solch ein Stadium der Wundheilung maximal nach vier Wochen zu sehen bekommen sollte. Dann probierte er es auch noch an einer anderen Stelle. Doch dort hörte er schnell wieder auf zu kratzen, denn die Heilung schien dort noch nicht so gut fortgeschritten zu sein. Nachdenklich nahm der Vampir eine Probe der verbrannten Haut und separierte sie in einem Reagenzröhrchen, dann drehte er sich zu Kelly um und lächelte. „Was hältst du davon, schon ein wenig mehr zu lernen, als es ein Student in deinem Semester sonst tut?"

Kelly schaute ihren heimlich Schwarm und inoffiziellen Mentor mit großen Augen an und war natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme. Zwar wusste sie nicht, was Carlisle von ihr wollte, doch das war egal. Sie war nun mal ein Mensch, der gerne lernte und so kam es, dass Kelly neben ihrem Dienst am Empfang des Krankenhauses, nun täglich eine Stunde damit beschäftigt war, Harry zu versorgen und mit Geschick und einer Engelsgeduld die schwarze Hautschuppen von seinem Körper zu lösen, damit die neue Haut atmen konnte. Carlisle war schlichtweg begeistert vom Enthusiasmus seiner Schülerin und auch etwas froh, dass man ihm eine Arbeit abnahm. Denn eines wusste der blonde Vampir, das Schlimmste kam noch ... der Papierkrieg, der Kampf mit der Presse und der Versicherung der Airline. Daher freute sich der, für alle doch sehr jung wirkende Arzt, auf seinen freien Tag, den er auch nutzen wollte. Auch wenn dies in seinem Labor daheim war. Carlisle hatte noch die Hautprobe von Harry und auch eine Konserve seines Blutes, die er untersuchen wollte.

Kelly hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Heimatstadt Forks mal so oft und so lange in den Nachrichten sein würde. Es war nun schon eine Woche vergangen und die Presse und die Bundesbehörden streiften immer noch durch den Ort. Besonders musste die Blondine immer lachen, wenn Leute zu ihr an den Tresen kamen, die kaum älter als sie waren, und in ihren schwarzen Anzügen "einen auf wichtig machten". Allerdings stand nun jemand vor ihr, der zwar auch einen Anzug trug, aber der nicht nur "auf wichtig machte", sondern es auch war. Sein Name war Norman Willard, seines Zeichens technischer Direktor der Klinik und der Mann, welcher hier die Gehaltsschecks unterschrieb.

„Hallo, Miss Miller, ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen hier?"

„Ja, danke, Sir. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Kelly lächelte freundlich und bekam ihre Antwort auch ohne Worte, denn ihr Chef, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit zwei schon sehr markanten Geheimratsecken im dunkelblonden Haarschopf, schaute suchend in Richtung einer der Bürotüren. Kelly schaltete sofort und sagte freundlich: „Car ... Doktor Cullen ist in seinem Büro, Sir."

Norman Willard nickte dankbar und schickte sich dann an, Carlisle in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu besuchen. Kelly schaute ihm nach, wurde dann aber abgelenkt, als sie von einer sehr sanften, großväterlich alt wirkenden Stimme angesprochen wurde.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, mein Kind. Ich würde ..."

Kelly fuhr herum und das Gesicht der Studentin erstarrte für einen Moment, denn sie war sich sicher, dass die Person, welche ihr nun gegenüberstand, bei jedem Casting für die Rolle des Merlins mit Abstand gewinnen würde. Klar wusste sie, dass der alte englische Zauberer ein Mythos war, doch trotzdem konnte sich Kelly den Gedanken nicht verkneifen. Sie liebte nun mal Geschichten über Magie und Zauberei. Und so lächelte sie ihren Gegenüber an und musterte kurz dessen Garderobe. Der Mann mit dem langen, weißen, in der Mitte durch einen goldenen Ring gestrafften Bart, trug eine markante Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern und einen schwarzen Anzug, der ihn aussehen ließ, wie den Angehörigen einer Amish-Familie, die sich in einigen Regionen der Staaten niedergelassen hatten.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Kelly freundlich und lächelte dann leicht keck. Unter dem Bart des alten Mannes zeichnete sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ab und er erwiderte: „Nun, mein Kind, ich suche jemanden. Einen Freund, der mit im abgestürzten Flugzeug saß und hoffe nun, dass das Schicksal es nicht gewollt hat, dass er von uns geht. Mein Name ist übrigens Brian Aldum. Nur der Höflichkeit wegen ... Schwester Kelly." Der fremde alte Mann beugte sich dabei scheinbar bewusst leicht nach vorn um das kleine Namensschild an Kellys Bluse zu lesen. Diese kam nicht umhin, Mister Aldum als sehr angenehm zu empfinden und so fragte sie, ob er vielleicht einen Namen habe, nachdem sie in den Akten suchen könnte.

„Natürlich", erwiderte der alte Mann und sagte dann: „Ich suche einen Jungen, etwa sechzehn Jahre alt, mit schwarzen Haaren, der auf den Namen Harry Potter hört."

„Harry?", fragte Kelly überrascht und Mr. Aldum horchte hoffend auf: „Du kennst ihn, mein Kind?"

„Ähm, ja, Sir. Wir haben hier einen Patienten, einen Jungen, von dem wir vermuten, dass er Harry heißt. Er liegt gleich da drüben im Zimmer. Aber sein Zustand ist ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht erst einmal Dr. Cullen holen sollte."

Mr. Aldum hob abwehrend die Hand und meinte, dass dies nicht nötig sei. Er würde nur kurz einen Blick auf den Jungen werfen und dass man den Doktor deshalb nicht stören müsste. Zwar widerstrebte dies Kelly, doch aus irgendeinem Grunde ließ sie das Funkeln in den blauen Augen des Alten ganz schnell vergessen, was eigentlich Vorschrift war. Auch hatte die junge Frau plötzlich so ein Gefühl, dass man dem alten Mann einfach vertrauen musste. Und so ging Mr. Aldum geradewegs in das Zimmer von Harry und Kelly starrte ihm nach.

Kaum war er aber im Zimmer verschwunden, lenkten laute Worte die Aufmerksamkeit der Studentin auf die Bürotür von Dr. Cullen. Die Klinke war schon gedrückt und das weiße Türblatt einen Spalt auf: _„... ich finde Sie übertreiben es, Carlisle..." __ V_ernahm man die Stimme von Mr. Willard und Carlisle musste etwas erwidert haben, das ihm nicht wirklich gefiel. Neugierig spitzte Kelly die Ohren. Allerdings konnte sie dann nur noch Worte wie „Kosten" oder aber „Es ist Ihr Geld" hören. Dann war plötzlich Stille und schließlich verließ der technische Direktor das Zimmer des Arztes. Kelly schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher und erschrak etwas, als Carlisle lautlos hinter ihr aufgetaucht war: „Denk nicht darüber nach, Kelly. Norman weiß, wie ich zum Thema Geld stehe und dass mir das Leben anderer heilig ist."

Einmal mehr bewunderte Kelly den Arzt für seine Einstellung. Allerdings sagte sie sich im Kopf auch, dass Geld bei den Cullens nicht wirklich ein Problem war. Was also konnte Norman so aufgeregt haben? Ging es um Harry? Und wie sie an ihren besonderen Patienten erinnert wurde, fiel ihr auch der alte Mann wieder ein. Kelly berichtete Carlisle davon und ihr Mentor ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung des Patientenzimmers. Am liebsten wäre die junge Frau ihm gefolgt, doch sie konnte ihren Posten jetzt nicht verlassen, um als sorgsame Schwester nach ihrem Patienten zu sehen.

Das Gespräch zwischen Dr. Cullen und Mr. Aldum schien nicht sehr lange zu dauern. Kelly sah schon nach zehn Minuten, wie die Klinke der Tür sich bewegte. Bevor sie jedoch sehen konnte, wer wohl von beiden heraus kam, wurde die junge Frau daran erinnert, dass in den letzten Tagen das Krankenhaus eher einem Taubenschlag glich. Zwei neue Gesichter tauchten im Gang auf und während Mr. Aldum bereits sonderbar in seinem Anzug ausgesehen hatte, so hatten sich diese zwei Männer wohl gänzlich vertan. Alle beide trugen Anzüge aus dunkelbraunem Cord, die wohl nicht mal einer in den Siebzigern angezogen hätte. Auch schienen sie sich etwas unwohl im Krankenhaus zu fühlen, denn sie blickten sich um, als könnte hinter jeder Ecke Gefahr lauern oder aber, als hätten sie so ein Gebäude noch nie gesehen.

Der Hammer kam jedoch, als sie auf Höhe von Harrys Zimmertür waren und Mr. Aldum in den Gang trat. Da griffen die beiden in ihre Jacken und es sah so aus, als wollten sie eine Waffe ziehen. Überrascht fragte einer der Fremden: „Professor? Was machen Sie hier?", und als der alte Mann die beiden erkannte, verschwand plötzlich das gütige Lächeln hinter seinem Bart und es kam Kelly so vor, als würde plötzlich die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern ruhen. Auch beschäftigte die junge Frau die Frage nach dem Titel des alten Mann und sie trat etwas näher an die kleine Gruppe heran.

„Haben Sie ihn gefunden, Professor?", fragte nun der andere Fremde und es machte für Kelly den Anschein, als müsste Mr. Aldum im Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Entscheidung treffen. Das nächste, was sie hörte, wollte Kelly den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen. Brian Aldum schob sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Brille etwas nach oben und massierte den Rücken der extrem hakenförmigen Nase. Es lag plötzlich unendliche Trauer in seinen Augen und mit erstickter Stimme sagte er leise: „Er ist eben eingeschlafen. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr mit ihm sprechen."

„_Nein!_", rief Kelly entsetzt und stürmte zur Tür. Auch die beiden Fremden wollten offenbar nicht glauben, was ihnen da gerade gesagt worden war und sie schauten an Mr. Aldum vorbei in das nun geöffnete Zimmer. In ihm befand sich Carlisle und er war dabei die verschiedensten Kabel von Harrys Körper zu entfernen. Sein Blick ging leicht entsetzt zu Kelly, die nur dastand und zitterte. Ihre Augen waren dabei nicht mal auf den Jungen selbst gerichtet. Nein, sie starrte auf den kleinen Monitor, der bis vor einer halben Stunde durch sein ständiges, rhythmisches Piepgeräusch verkündet hatte, dass mit ihrem Patienten alles in Ordnung war. Jetzt gab das Gerät nur noch einen langen schrillen Ton von sich und was das bedeutete, wusste jeder, der schon einmal eine Arztserie gesehen hatte.

„Und was nun, Professor?"

Kelly wurde aus ihrer Starre gerissen und schaute sich zu den drei Fremden um. Mr. Aldum atmete tief ein und erwiderte voller Trauer: „Jetzt können wir nur noch zurückkehren und versuchen das hier Geschehene so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten, damit wir unsere Vorbereitungen treffen können." Danach geschah etwas, das Kelly an ihrem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Die drei Männer gingen ohne ein Wort weg und noch vor der großen Tür zu dieser Station des Krankenhauses lösten sie sich offenbar in Luft auf.

Kelly brauchte noch gut zwanzig Sekunden um ihren Verstand klar zu machen, dass dies nie und nimmer geschehen und der Schock über den plötzlichen Tod von Harry daran schuld war. Hilfe beim wieder klar werden bekam sie von Carlisle, der die junge Frau plötzlich ins Zimmer zog und die Tür schloss. Er sah die Studentin an und gab ihr nicht einmal die Zeit, bestürzt zu Harry ans Bett zu kommen und forderte mit raschen Worten. „Kelly, geh da drüben an den Schrank, öffne die untere Tür und bring mir den orangen Koffer hier rüber."

Kelly schaute verwirrt, doch der Blick von Dr. Cullen machte ihr Beine und sie tat das, worum sie gebeten worden war. Sie holte den Koffer und stockte erst, als sie sah, wie der Arzt aus seinem Kittel sein Handy zog und eilig eine Nummer wählte. Allerdings dauerte es wohl eine Weile bis der Angerufene an sein eigenes Telefon ging. Als die Verbindung stand, lächelte Dr. Cullen und erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden seines Gesprächspartners. Etwas, das Kelly noch mehr verwirrte. Dann aber fragte Carlisle, wann Edward gedachte, wieder zu Hause zu sein und Kelly wurde bewusst, dass der Arzt seinen Sohn in den Flitterwochen angerufen hatte. Es wurde gemunkelt, Bella und er seien auf einer einsamen Insel und sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen Schwärmen und Verwunderung.

Die Antwort aus dem Telefonhörer schien den Arzt zufrieden zu stellen und er meinte, dass sie bis dahin eine Lösung gefunden hätten. Wie konnte die junge Frau auch ahnen, dass die beiden Vampire noch ganz anders kommuniziert hatten? Carlisle hatte einfach zu schnell für das menschliche Gehör gesprochen und ihm so sein Problem geschildert. Jedenfalls legte Carlisle auf und wählte eine neue Nummer. Diesmal rief er seinen zweiten Sohn an und nun war Kelly gänzlich verwirrt, denn Carlisle gab Emmett den Auftrag, Edwards Zimmer umzuräumen und einige bestimmte Dinge dort hin zu bringen. Und es waren eben diese Dinge, welche Kelly stutzig, zählten sie doch zu Geräten, die so manches Krankenhaus nicht hatte und sich danach die Finger lecken würde.

Bevor Kelly aber fragen konnte, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, legte Carlisle auf und lächelte sie an. „Und nun meine liebe, geschockte Kelly Miller, Traum vieler junger Medizinstudenten, kümmern wir uns um Harry. Er muss hier weg und so schnell wie möglich wieder an die Diagnostik." Mit diesen Worten befestigte Carlisle die Kontakte des orangenen Koffers, einem mobilen EKG, an den Kontaktpunkten auf Harrys Haut, die nicht bandagiert waren.. Dann deckte er den Jungen zu und begann die Bremsen des Bettes zu lösen.

„Carlisle, was wird das? Und was ist mit Harry?", fragte Kelly verstört. Der Doc lächelte sie aber nur geheimnisvoll an. „Also, als Erstes, Kelly, Harry ist nicht tot. Ich weiß nicht, wieso Mr. Aldum dies seinen Bekannten gesagt hat. Aber vielleicht wollte er ihn nur schützen. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, gibt es Leute, die unserem Freund nicht besonders freundlich gesonnen sind. Aus diesem, und auch aus dem Grunde versicherungstechnischer Probleme, nehme ich Harry mit zu mir nach Hause und pflege ihn dort weiter. Kelly, du musst mir einfach vertrauen."

Die Medizinstudentin wusste einfach nicht was sie denken oder wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Doch sie vertraute Carlisle und auf ein Versprechen seitens des Arztes hin, dass er Kelly jeden Tag über Harry berichten würde, traf sie eine Entscheidung und half dem Vampir Harry aus dem Zimmer zu schieben. Sie rief sogar in der Bereitschaft an und forderte einen Transport an, der Harry wenig später ins Haus der Cullens brachte. Carlisle folgte dem Krankenwagen mit seinem Wagen und schon bald fuhren sie die breite Einfahrt zum Krankenhau hinunter. Zurück blieb nur Kelly und sie schaute Harry nach, in der Hoffnung, ihn irgendwann mal wieder zu sehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Frohe Ostern, euch allen und schaut mal was der Osterhase mit im Körbchen hat … ein neues Cap.

Kapitel 4

„Oh man Henry, wir müssen unbedingt mal mit George sprechen. Der Rasen sieht ja fürchterlich aus."

Dr. Granger musste einfach schmunzeln, auch wenn seine liebe Frau schon ein wenig Recht hatte. So gelb hatten sie die Flächen um ihr Haus noch nie gesehen. Gerade kam Hermines Familie vom Flughafen zurück und wie sollten sie denn wissen, dass ihr alter Freund und Gärtner George vor einer Woche einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte und im Krankenhaus lag. Der Sommer in diesem Jahr war ja aber auch alles andere als gnädig und die eher unüblichen Temperaturen von über dreißig Grad forderten ihre Opfer, sei es nun Mensch oder Natur. Henry Granger hatte sogar gefrotzelt, dass man überhaupt nicht nach Florida hätte fliegen müssen, um etwas Farbe zu bekommen. Doch seine Frau hatte ihn schnell daran erinnert, dass es vielleicht der letzte Urlaub mit ihrer Tochter gewesen war und dass wenn sie nicht geflogen wären und versucht hätten, so ein paar ruhige Tage zu bekommen, bestimmt das Ärztezentrum, wo sie beide arbeiteten, angerufen hätte, weil es mal wieder brennt und es überhaupt keinen anderen gibt, der es tun kann.

„Himmel Jane, was hast du nur alles wieder eingekauft?", beschwerte sich Hermines Dad, als er die Koffer aus dem Wagen lud. Eine Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht, nur eine leises „Hermine, was ist los?" von seiner Frau. Doktor Granger schaute auf und erblickte seinen Engel, der zitternd in der Tür stand und eine Zeitung, nein ihre Zeitung, den Tagespropheten, in der Hand hielt. Bevor die beiden Erwachsenen aber auf das Verhalten ihrer Tochter reagieren konnten, rannte Hermine an ihnen vorbei in Richtung des kleinen Wäldchens hinter dem Haus ihrer Eltern.

„Schatz, was ist?", wollte Jane Granger fragen, doch ihre Tochter antwortete nicht, sondern lief nur mit Tränen in den Augen an ihr vorbei. Dabei ließ sie die Zeitung, den Propheten, fallen und ihre Mutter hob ihn auf. Alles was sie dann noch zustande brachte war ein „Oh mein Gott" und alarmiert ließ Hermines Dad die Koffer fallen und versuchte etwas zwischen den sich bewegenden Bildern der Zeitung zu lesen. ´_Tod einer Legende_` fiel ihm dabei als erstes ins Augen und das Bildnis eines Jungen mit schwarzen Haare und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn. Entsetzt schaute Henry seine Frau an, bevor er sich den Rest des Artikels vornahm.

_**Ja liebe Leser, sie lesen richtig. Trauer und Bestürzung sind wohl das das jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe hier in England gerade empfindet. Doch es ist wahr. Der Junge der überlebt hat, der Auserkorene, kurz Harry James Potter ist tot. Er starb vor wenigen Tagen bei einem tragischen Flugzeugabsturz im Norden von Amerika, wo er mit seinen Muggelverwandten für einige Wochen Urlaub machen wollte.**_

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Henry Granger und schaute in die Richtung, in welche seine Tochter gelaufen war. Natürlich wusste der Arzt wie sehr Hermine an ihrem besten Freund hing und dass sie von seinem Tod aus der Zeitung erfahren musste, war wohl der größte Schock. Doch um sich einen noch besseren Eindruck zu machen, las er erst einmal weiter.

_**Das Unglück ereignete sich vor wenigen Tagen, als das Fluggerät der Muggel (nähere Erklärungen auf Seite zwölf) in ein Gewitter flog und von einem Blitz getroffen wurde. Wir vom Propheten sind auch eher zufällig auf diese Tragödie aufmerksam geworden, als uns Quellen im Ministerium darauf hinwiesen. Ihren Informationen zufolge gab es in der Abteilung zur Überwachung der Zauberei Minderjähriger einen Alarm, dass der Junge, der lebte, seinen Zauberstab benutzt hat, obwohl es ihm untersagt war in den Ferien zu zaubern. Da es jedoch nach dem Zwischenfall im letzten Juni in der Mysteriumsabteilung und dem Beweis, dass er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, wieder auferstanden ist, ein erhöhtes Risiko für einen Übergriff des Unsäglichen auf Harry Potter gab, machten sich sofort mehrere Auroren auf den Weg, den Vorfall zu untersuchen. Dabei trafen die Beamten auf Albus Dumbledore, der selbst zur Unglücksstelle gereist war und gemeinsam mussten sie mit ansehen, wie unser Harry seinen Verletzungen erlegen ist.**_

Henry Granger ließ den Tagespropheten sinken und atmete tief durch. Denn obwohl er Harry nie wirklich begegnet war, saß der Schock tief. Hermine hatten ihren Eltern jedes Jahr von ihren Abenteuern mit Harry und auch Ron erzählt und so kam es dem Mann vor, als kannte er den Jungen in- und auswendig. Das letzte, das er las, bevor er sich ebenfalls anschickte seine Tochter zu suchen, war der letzte Absatz im Propheten, wo die Zeitung berichtete, dass es eine kleine Trauerfeier in Hogwarts geben würde, auch wenn man Harry nur symbolisch zu Grabe tragen konnte. Laut Professor Dumbledore hatten die Behörden in Amerika Harrys Überreste noch nicht frei gegeben.

Und so machte sich Hermines Vater auf den Weg, seiner Frau zu helfen, ihre gemeinsame Tochter zu trösten. Er wusste auch, wo er hingehen musste, denn es gab nur einen Platz, wo sein Engel sich wohl fühlte, wenn sie etwas bedrückte. Es war die alte Eiche, ein Baum, weit über dreihundert Jahre alt, der in seinem Leben schon so manches erlebt hatte. Und was das besondere an der Eiche war, war die Tatsache, dass nicht einmal ein Blitzeinschlag vor dreißig Jahren ihr Leben beenden konnte. Zwar hatte die Gewalt des Einschlages den mächtigen Stamm des Baumes geteilt, doch die Eiche war einfach wieder zusammengewachsen und hatte dabei so etwas wie eine kleine Höhle geschaffen.

Und in eben jener Vertiefung, jener Höhle fühlte sich Hermine immer geborgen. Wahrscheinlich war dies einer der Gründe, warum Henry vor vielen Jahren den Boden des Loches gepolstert und mit Leder ausgeschlagen hatte. Und der Zahnarzt sollte recht behalten, denn schon von weitem konnte er seine Frau sehen, wie sie neben ihrer Tochter hockte und sie in den Armen hielt. Henry konnte hören, wie Hermine weinte, nein heulte und immer wieder meinte, sie glaube nicht, dass Harry tot sei. Immer wieder schluchzte sie und wollte wegrennen. Doch Hermines Mum hielt sie fest und versuchte etwas vom Schmerz ihrer Tochter zu nehmen.

Bis in die Abendstunden blieben die drei Grangers im Wald und auch dann brauchten die beiden Erwachsenen jede Menge Kraft, damit Hermine ihnen ins Haus folgte. Dort jedoch schlief die junge Hexe sehr schnell ein und so konnte Henry endlich den Wagen fertig ausräumen. Der Schock ereilte die Grangers dann aber am Morgen. Denn als Jane gegen acht Uhr nach ihrer Tochter sehen wollte, war das Bett leer.

Zuerst vermutete sie, dass Hermine wieder bei der alten Eiche war. Doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass der Rucksack ihrer Tochter fehlte und auf dem Schreibtisch ein Buch lag, von dem Jane Granger wusste, dass diese Lektüre weniger etwas zum Lesen war, sondern vielmehr Hermine dort das Geld versteckte, welches sie immer von ihren Großeltern bekam. Ein Verdacht keimte im Geiste der Ärztin auf und sie rannte nach unten.

„Henry? Henry … ich glaube Hermine ist weg!", rief Jane und rannte ihren Mann in der Küche fast um.

„Wie weg … Schatz? Atme doch erst einmal durch", erwiderte Hermines Vater und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. „Wo sollte sie denn hin? Hogwarts? Ich glaube kaum, dass sie dort hingelangt ohne den Zug oder ohne zu apparieren oder wie das heißt. Und letzteres kann sie noch nicht. Du hast doch selbst gehört, wie sich im Urlaub darüber geärgert hat, dass Rons Brüder es dürfen und sie noch nicht."

Jane Granger sah ihren Mann nachdenklich an und erwiderte: „Ich glaube ja auch nicht, dass Hermine in die Schule will. Henry, sie hat ihr ganzes Geld mitgenommen und auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Atlas offen, dessen Seiten Nordamerika zeigen."

„Nordamerika ? Du meinst … meinst …"

„Ja genau Henry. Sie will nach Forks. Sie will sich sicher sein. Oh nein, ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was ihr alles da drüben passieren kann. Henry, sie wird gerade mal siebzehn in einigen Wochen." Die Sorge über um ihre Tochter war deutlich bei Jane Granger herauszuhören. Henry nahm seine Frau in den Arm und überlegte, wie er sie etwas beruhigen konnte. „Nun macht dir mal nicht allzu viele Sorgen Schatz. Hermine ist schon groß und erwachsener, als viele andere Jugendliche in ihrem Alter. Sie wird bald erkennen, dass sie sich da in etwas verrannt hat. Und spätestens am Flughafen wird sie merken, dass man England nicht so einfach verlässt. Du weißt doch, sie mag zwar siebzehn sein und auch einen Reisepass haben, doch man kommt als Minderjährige nicht so ohne weiteres in einen Flieger."

Das was aber als nächstes geschah, ließ nun auch Hermines Vater stocken. Es flog halt nicht jeden Tag eine Eule mitten ins Zimmer, und dass das Tier dann auch noch einen Brief abwarf und wieder verschwand, als wäre der Leibhaftige persönlich hinter ihr her, machte das Ganze noch ungewöhnlicher. Skeptisch beäugten die beiden Erwachsenen den roten Umschlag, welcher sich dann auch in die Lüfte erhob und nach einigen Faltbewegungen so etwas wie einen Mund produzierte. Die Stimme aus dem Umschlag klang dann eher nach einer Anklage als nach einem Liebesbrief.

„_Ankündigung einer Untersuchung wegen unerlaubtem Verwendens eines Gedächtniszaubers …",_ begann der Brief zu erklären und wandte sich dann persönlich an die beiden Zahnärzte. _„Wie uns so eben bekannt wurde, hat Ihre Tochter Hermine Jane Granger heute gegen sieben Uhr morgens auf dem Flughafen von London einen Gedächtniszauber durchgeführt, obwohl sie aufgrund der noch nicht abgeschlossenen Schulausbildung und ihres Alters dafür keine Erlaubnis hat. Hiermit wird Ihnen als Erziehungsberechtigte und Eltern eine Verwarnung ausgesprochen mit dem Hinweis, dass es zu einer Anhörung innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen kommt. Der Termin wird Ihnen, beziehungsweise Ihrer Tochter noch mitgeteilt." _

Die beiden Ärzte standen für einen Moment fassungslos da, doch dann kam wieder Leben in ihre Gesichter und es war Henry Granger, der lachte und meinte: „So viel zum Thema, sie kommt nicht weit." Seine Frau schaute ihn daraufhin entgeistert an und meinte, dass dies nicht witzig sei, doch Hermines Vater erwiderte: „Doch Schatz, das ist es, wir reden hier schließlich von Hermine. Dem Mädchen, dass sich immer an die Regeln hält." Bevor Henry aber von seiner Frau einen Kommentar dazu bekam, beruhigte er sie, indem er meinte, er würde jetzt sofort mit dem Flughafen telefonieren und ihre weiteren Schritte einleiten. Ohne Zweifel würden die beiden noch etwas länger brauchen, bis sie wieder in der Klinik arbeiteten.

Visite war eigentlich etwas, das Carlisle immer sehr gern machte. Als Arzt liebte er es, sich mit seinen Patienten zu unterhalten und ihre Fortschritte zu beobachten. Besonders galt dies hier in einem kleinen Krankenhaus, wie dem von Forks. Fast jeden Patienten kannte er schon beim Namen und oft gab es einen kleinen Plausch über die Tiere zu Hause oder ob der Hamster gestorben war oder aber was es neues im Orte gab. Carlisle liebte diesen Umgang der Menschen, auch wenn es in den letzten Tagen wenig bekannte Gesichter gegeben hatte. Immer noch behandelten sie die Opfer des Absturzes und das Leid, welches damit einher ging, nagte auch an ihm.

Der einzige Lichtblick am heutigen Tage war, dass Harry den Transport zu sich nach Hause gut überstanden hatte und er auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Carlisle rechnete mit drei, höchstens vier Tagen, bis sein junger Patient endlich soweit war, dass er erwachen würde. Die Heilung ging gut voran und dies hatte der Vampir auch Kelly, seiner jungen Krankenschwester, berichtet. Sie war es übrigens auch gewesen, die dem Arzt eine Tasse heißen Kaffees auf seinen Schreibtisch gestellt hatte und nun an der Rezeption dafür sorgte, dass Carlisle seine Ruhe hatte.

Und diese Ruhe brauchte er auch, während er den Schreibkram erledigte. Immer wieder musste er Anfragen von Versicherungen bearbeiten oder aber Krankenberichte gegenzeichnen. Es war schon enorm, was für ein Papierkrieg mit dem Flugzugunglück über das Krankenhaus herein gebrochen war. Oft fragte sich Carlisle, warum man immer alles so vertraut behandeln musste. Jede Krankenschwester wusste doch, was für Verletzungen sie pflegte. Aber nein, es musste ein Arzt sein, der den Bericht schrieb. Manche Sachen waren nun mal nicht so schlimm, dass man sie als Geheimnis behandeln musste. Beim Gedanken an das Wort Geheimnis hingegen, kam dem Vampir ein anderes Ereignis wieder in den Sinn und während Carlisle einen kleinen Schluck des Kaffees trank, erinnerte er sich an den Tag zurück, wo er auf den alten Mann getroffen war.

_Flashback _

„Ist alles okay, Carlisle?", fragte Kelly vorsichtig und mit Bedacht nachdem sie Norman Willard, ihren Boss, hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwinden sah und nun Carlisle gegenüber stand.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Norman hat nur manchmal ein Problem damit, dass ich mehr Arzt als Buchhalter bin. Und mit der ganzen Presse hier, der Polizei und den Versicherungsagenten ist Normans Nervenkostüm etwas schwach. Nimm´s ihm nicht übel", versuchte der Vampir die junge Frau zu beruhigen. Allerdings war Kelly klar, dass es bei dem Gespräch um Harry ging und da fiel ihr wieder ihr Besuch ein. „Oh übrigens Carlisle, Harry hat Besuch. Ein alter Mann, ein gewisser Mr. Aldum", sagte sie und hier horchte der Arzt auf. „Wirklich?", erwiderte Carlisle überrascht und schickte sich dann an, in Harrys Zimmer zu gehen. Er war neugierig auf den Mann und stockte dann aber etwas, als er die Erscheinung des Fremden erblickte.

Mr. Aldum, wie Kelly ihn genannt hatte, schien sein Eintreten noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Nein, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem verletzten Jungen im Bett. Sanft streichelte die alte, langfingrige Hand über die Bandagen am Kopf und leise flüsterte er: „Oh Harry, mein Junge. Was hat das Schicksal nur mit dir vor? Ich dachte, du wärest hier in Sicherheit und dann das …" Carlisle räusperte sich nun und zum ersten Male konnte er in das faltige, bartumrahmte Gesicht des Fremden schauen. Allerdings erstarrte der Vampir, als er die Augen des alten Mannes sah. Sie schienen anfangs leicht überrascht, funkelten dann aber in einem hellen Blau und es kam dem Vampir so vor, als würde er durchleuchtet. Fast sah es so aus, als hätte der alte Mann für einen Moment einen Geist gesehen, jedenfalls zuckte er kurz zurück und Carlisle dachte zuerst, er würde jeden Moment angegriffen werden. Daher stellte sich der Vampir vor, um das Eis ein wenig zu brechen. „Guten Tag, Sir. Mein Name ist Carlisle Cullen und ich bin der behandelnde Arzt von Harry."

Mr. Aldums Augen verweilten noch einen Augenblick auf dem Vampir, wurden dann aber sanfter und er richtete sich auf. „Ihnen auch einen guten Tag, Dr. Cullen. Mein Name ist Aldum, Brian Aldum, und ich bin ein guter Freund des Jungen. Oder besser gesagt, ich bin der Direktor seiner Schule in England und ein Freund der Familie."

Carlisle lächelte und sagte sich in Gedanken, dass dies natürlich einiges erklärte. Allerdings ließ es auch Fragen auf und so erklärte er dem Mann erst einmal alles, was er zu Harrys Gesundheitszustand sagen konnte. Aldum schien sehr genau zuzuhören, wiederholte ab und an die Worte, welche Carlisle verwendete und es kam dem Vampir so vor, als formten sich im Kopf des alten Mannes einige Gedanken zusammen. Verstärkt wurde diese Vermutung dann noch, als er wissen wollte, wie lange Harry wohl bräuchte um wieder vollständig zu genesen. Carlisle schaute den alten Mann skeptisch an und erwiderte: „Nun, das hängt davon ab, wie seine Fortschritte sind. Wie schon gesagt, er hat schwere Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper, sein Becken war gebrochen und auch die beiden Arme. Also ich denke ein halbes Jahr wird er bestimmt brauchen." Dass dies allerdings eher eine vorsichtige Prognose war, sagte Carlisle jedoch nicht. Viel zu ungewöhnlich war der Fall des Jungen, wenn man alleine den raschen Verlauf seiner Wundheilung bedachte. Doch körperliche Wunden waren eine Sache, seelische Verletzungen eine andere. Vor allem da man Harry noch beibringen musste, dass seine Verwandten den Absturz nicht überlebt hatten. Die erste Klasse war die Abteilung des Flugzeuges, von der nur noch Asche übrig geblieben war.

Diese Aussage ließ bei Mr. Aldum das Lächeln im Gesicht verschwinden und der Vampir runzelte die Stirn. „Darf man fragen, warum Sie plötzlich so besorgt drein schauen. Ein halbes Jahr ist in Anbetreffen der Verletzungen doch ein sehr gutes Ergebnis. Oder gibt es da ein Problem?"

„Problem? Ein Problem?" Mr. Aldum schien nun völlig in Gedanken zu versinken und Carlisle hatte einmal mehr das Gefühl, als würde sein Geist durchleuchtet. Doch er tat es mit allgemeiner Überarbeitung ab und war umso überraschter als der alte Mann plötzlich bat, dass sie sich kurz setzten. Carlisle kam der Bitte nach und Mr. Aldum begann mit sanfter Stimme. „Nun Dr. Cullen, ich bin ein alter Mann und habe schon viel in meinem Leben gesehen. Ich glaube Menschen richtig einschätzen zu können und bin mir sicher, dass wenn sie mich haben aussprechen lassen, wir eine Lösung für ein kleines Problem, Harry betreffend, finden können."

„Ein Problem, Sir?", fragte Carlisle skeptisch und sein Gegenüber schaute ihn nun fast großväterlich an. Er hatte wohl keine Ahnung, wie alt der Arzt selbst war und dass er glatt selbst sein Urgroßvater sein könnte. Doch Mr. Aldum sprach einfach weiter. „Sehen Sie Dr. Cullen. Harrys Leben ist und war nie leicht. Er verlor seine leiblichen Eltern im Alter von einem Jahr bei einem Angriff auf seine Familie."

„Ein Angriff?", hakte Carlisle nach, da es ihn ein wenig überraschte.

„Ja Doktor, ein Angriff, der auch sein Leben beenden sollte. Doch er konnte gerettet werden. Und bevor sie die nun zweifellos kommende Frage stellen, versuche ich es Ihnen gleich zu erklären. Wir müssen dazu gut zwanzig Jahre zurückgehen, zurück in die Geschichte und zurück nach Großbritannien. Ich weiß nicht inwiefern Sie sich dort auskennen, damals in den Zeiten des Umbruchs kamen nicht nur positive Dinge zum Vorschein, sondern auch Begebenheiten, von denen manche Leute nicht mal eine Ahnung hatten. Eine Sache davon war eine Art Sekte, die es sich zur Aufgabe gestellt hatte, Menschen, die nach ihren Vorstellungen nicht würdig waren zu leben, einfach auszulöschen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Carlisle schockiert, da er gehoffte hatte, dass so etwas angesichts der Geschichte der letzten hundert Jahre in Europa niemals wieder passieren würde.

„Ja Dr. Cullen", setzte der alte Mann nach, „die Anhänger dieser Sekte hatten sich um einen Mann versammelt, der unter dem Pseudonym Voldemort bekannt war, und überzogen viele Orte, meist kleine Gemeinden und Siedlungen mit Terror. Jedenfalls solange bis der Tag kam, an welchem Voldemort in seinem Wahn und seinem Hass, von dem keiner wusste woher er kam, Harrys Eltern tötete. Doch zu unserem und Harrys Glück ging etwas schief. Voldemort konnte seine Tat nicht vollenden, er konnte Harry nicht töten, denn die Polizei kam noch rechtzeitig und konnte ihn festnehmen. Er wurde vor Gericht gestellt und das Urteil lautete lebenslänglich."

„Doch nun ist er wieder da?", fragte Carlisle, der ja nun auch über die Erfahrung und Menschenkenntnis von einigen Jahrhunderten verfügte. Mr. Aldum sah den Vampir mit großen Augen an und nickte dann voller Trauer. „Ja, das ist er. Voldemort konnte vor wenigen Wochen aus dem Gefängnis fliehen und ist nun dabei seine alten Freunde wieder zusammenzurufen. Und hier komme ich nun zu meinem Problem."

„Das da wäre, Mr. Aldum?"

„Nun Dr. Cullen. Sie selbst sehen, dass ich nicht mehr der Jüngste bin. Und während ich all die Jahre ein Auge auf Harry hatte, schwindet meine Kraft, mich auf alles konzentrieren zu können. Ich hatte gehoffte, dass Harry für den Sommer aus der Gefahr wäre, wenn er mit seinen Verwandten hier in Amerika bleibt. Doch das Schicksal wollte es offenbar anders und schon bald würden sich die Behörden aus England mit Harrys Fall beschäftigen."

„Doch sie trauen ihnen nicht, oder?", fragte Carlisle, worauf Mr. Aldum nickte. „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Zu viele von Voldemorts Anhängern konnten damals unerkannt fliehen und wenn man bedenkt, wie gut sie damals informiert waren und wie gut sie finanziell dastanden, möchte ich nichts riskieren. Und daher meine Frage, nein meine Bitte an Sie Dr. Cullen. Können Sie mir helfen, Harry gesund zu pflegen, auf ihn aufpassen und ihn beschützen, bis ich einige Sachen in England geklärt habe?"

Das Gesicht des Vampirs musste Bände gesprochen haben und Mr. Aldum schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Carlisle auf der anderen Seite spürte, dass er Harry gar nicht so gerne hergab, da ihn noch so manche Frage beschäftigte. Hinzu kam, dass der alte Mann ihm auch versprach, dass wenn es um den finanziellen Aspekt ging, er sich keine Sorgen zu machen bräuchte. Doch gerade _das _bewegte Carlisle ja am wenigsten. Er hatte genug Geld, um zwei Krankenhäuser zu kaufen. Nein, es war eher die Erscheinung des alten Mannes und seine Ausstrahlung, die bei ihm die Nackenhaare sich leicht aufstellen ließen.

Schließlich aber entschied sich Carlisle, nachdem er noch einmal seinen Blick über den geschundenen Körper des Jungen hatte gleiten lassen, dass er das Angebot annahm. Sollte Harry doch in Sicherheit genesen und wenn es halt weit ab seiner Heimat war, dann musste es halt so sein. Allerdings keimten in Carlisle einige Fragen auf und die erste, die er stellte, war, warum Voldemort nun gerade Harrys Familie auslöschen wollte. Die Reaktion seitens des alten Mannes auf diese Frage hin überraschte Carlisle dann aber doch und was ihr folgte, ließ Mr. Aldum in einem eher mystischen Licht erscheinen. Er antwortete nämlich: „Nun Dr. Cullen, dies zu erzählen bleibt einzig und allein Harrys Aufgabe, wenn er soweit ist. Es ist sozusagen sein Geheimnis."

„Sein Geheimnis, Mr. Aldum? Was für ein Geheimnis?", fragte Carlisle und der alte Mann lächelte. „Nichts, was sie in Gefahr bringt, Dr. Cullen. Zumal Sie wahrscheinlich Gefahr anders definieren als die Menschen in ihrem Umfeld, oder? Jeder hat doch so sein kleines Geheimnis, nicht wahr Dr. Cullen?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der alte Mann nochmals zu Harry um und Carlisle konnte hören, wie er sagte: „Werde wieder gesund Harry Potter. Deine Freunde brauchen dich, ebenso wie du sie." Kurz darauf besprachen die beiden Männer noch einige Dinge und während Carlisle eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und begann Harry von den Maschinen abzukoppeln, lief Mr. Aldum zur Tür hinaus und in die Arme zweier Männer, die nicht minder komisch gekleidet waren, wie er selbst.

_Flashback Ende_

Immer noch in Gedanken hatte Carlisle gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit dahin geflogen war. Kelly betrat schon im nächsten Augenblick sein Arbeitszimmer und hielt neben einer weißen Plastiktüte auch einen neuen Kaffee in der Hand. Der Vampir schmunzelte und dankte der jungen Krankenschwester, jedoch nicht ohne sie nach dem anderen Mitbringsel zu fragen.

Kellys Gesicht wurde daraufhin etwas ernster, wenngleich mit einem leichte Rotschimmer versehen, und sie meinte: „Nun Carlisle, das hier sind Sachen, welche Harry gehören. Es ist das was er bei sich hatte, als ihn die Rettungskräfte eingeliefert haben. Ich konnte seinen Ausweis und eine kaputte Brille und so etwas wie ein Taschenmesser erkennen. Ach und dann noch ein Stückchen komisches, verbranntes Holz mit einem roten Faden dran. Maggy hat gesagt, dass er sich bei seiner Einlieferung regelrecht daran geklammert hat."

Neugierig nahm Carlisle Kelly die Tüte ab und versprach ihr, dass er Harry alles geben würde. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu, jedoch nur solange, bis die junge Medizinstudentin das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Kaum allein nahm sich der Vampir die Tüte und fischte das angesprochene Stück Holz heraus um es genauer zu betrachten. Etwas komisch war es ja schon. Wieso sollte sich Harry gerade davon nicht trennen wollen? Es war doch nur Holz, verbranntes Holz an welchem man noch das Blut des Jungen selbst erkennen konnte. Sorgfältig drehte Carlisle den Stummel hin und her und er fragte sich, was dieser Faden daran wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Es sah so aus als wäre er in das Holz, welches nebenbei bemerkt mit reichlich komischen Schriftzeichen verziert war, eingearbeitet gewesen. Doch dann beschlich den Vampir plötzlich ein ganz sonderbarer Gedanke. Was war das für ein Faden? Was war es für ein Material, wenn es das Feuer überlebt hatte?

Rasch griff Carlisle in den Schreibtisch und zog eine Lupe hervor. Langsam untersuchte er den roten Faden genauer und ließ überrascht die Lupe fallen, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Faden um keine Faser sondern um eine lange rotgoldene, wenn gleich leicht verzwirbelte Feder handelte. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Eine Feder in einen Holzstab? Und noch während er diese Frage im Geiste zu Ende stellte, brach eine alte Erinnerung aus den unendlichen Weiten seines Kopfes hervor und er keuchte leise: „Das kann nicht sein."

Carlisles Gedanken kreisten. Er erinnerte sich an eine Sache, welche Jahrzehnte zurücklag und langsam formte sich der Name „Fullert" in seinem Kopf. Doch es machte Sinn und nur er könnte ihm weiter helfen. Und so ging der Vampir an seinen Arztkoffer und holte ein kleines Büchlein hervor, welches noch aus seiner Jugend stammte und in das er viele wichtige Dinge in seinem Leben geschrieben hatte.

„Kelly, ich möchte die nächste halbe Stunde nicht gestört werden. Ich habe ein wichtiges Telefonat." Mit diesen Worten durch die Tür hindurch, und mit einem „in Ordnung Carlisle" als Antwort, setzte sich der blonde Vampir an seinen Schreibtisch zurück und wählte die im Buch festgehaltene Nummer. Erleichtert atmete Carlisle auf, als er ein Amt bekam und sich nach dreimaligem Tuten eine freundliche Damenstimme meldete. „Federal Bureau of Investigation, mein Name ist Stacy Comez. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Natürlich erwiderte Carlisle ebenso freundlich. „Nun, ich würde gern Agent Fullert sprechen, Miss Comez. Mein Name ist Cullen." Dabei lächelte der Vampir in sich, denn er wusste, wie seine Stimme auf Frauen wirkte und Stacy würde bestimmt gerade leicht rötlich im Gesicht werden. Allerdings schien die junge Frau auch sehr taff zu sein und erwiderte: „Ich bräuchte da aber eine genauere Angabe Sir. Wir haben zwei Personen mit diesem Namen."

„Oh wirklich? Nun ich würde gern Agent Ernest Fullert sprechen", präzisierte Carlisle seine Bitte und wurde daraufhin von der jungen Frau am Telefon mit leicht pikierter Stimme korrigiert. „Das heißt dann aber Subdirektor Fullert, Mister Cullen."

Carlisle grinste und bat dann, dass man ihn zum Subdirektor durchstellte. Allerdings landete er vorerst nur bei einer ebenso jung wirkenden Frauenstimme wie schon bei Stacy, jedoch war diese sehr viel resoluter und Agent Fullerts Assistentin würgte den Vampir mit dem Hinweis ab, dass ihr Chef in einer wichtigen Sitzung sei.

„Ok", erwiderte Carlisle und wollte gerade auflegen, als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel, welche Punkt drei Uhr zeigte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte nun die Lippen des Vampirs, denn während er in der Warteschleife des FBI hing, waren seine Erinnerungen an seine Zeit mit dem jungen Agent Fullert zurück gekehrt. Alles wurde wieder glasklar, so als wäre es erst gestern gewesen und so versuchte Carlisle sein Glück. Er führte den Hörer zurück ans Ohr und sagte zu der jungen Frau am anderen Apparat. „Es ist aber wichtig, Miss. Ich würde den Subdirektor wirklich sehr gerne sprechen, auch wenn er dafür seinen Kaffee und sein täglich Kubagold weglegen muss."

„Was ? Wie können Sie …", empörte sich die Sekretärin. Carlisle unterbrach sie aber sofort. „Wie schon gesagt, ich kenne Agent Fullert schon länger und auch seine Gewohnheiten. Ich selbst habe ihn wahrscheinlich auf dieses Ritual, welches er in Anbetracht Ihrer Reaktion gerade durchführt, gebracht. Doch wir können noch etwas anderes tun, Miss. Sie gehen jetzt zu ihrem Chef hinein und sagen ihm folgende Worte. Ich warte dann hier am Apparat noch fünf Minuten und dann werden wir sehen, ob Agent Fullert mich sprechen möchte oder nicht. Einverstanden?"

Die Sekretärin schien nun völlig von der Rolle zu sein und überlegte vermutlich, was sie tun sollte. Allerdings erklang wenige Sekunden später ihre Stimme wieder aus dem Hörer und sie fragte, welche Worte sie dem Direktor übermitteln soll. Carlisle lächelte und erwiderte: „Nun sagen Sie dem Subdirektor folgendes: An den Hörnern des Teufels klebte das Blut von fünfzig Männern, an meinen Händen nur das von El Diablo."

„Ist das Ihr Ernst? Cullen richtig? So war doch Ihr Name?", fragte die Frauenstimme ungläubig, doch Carlisle versicherte ihr, dass sie es genauso sagen sollte. Kurz darauf erklang mal wieder die Warteschleife im Telefon, bis es knisterte und eine tiefe Männerstimme überrascht in den Hörer fragte: „Carlisle Cullen, bist du das wirklich?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Sie mögen unser Land wohl sehr, Dr. Granger? Oder was ist der Grund für Ihren zweiten Besuch in so kurzer Zeit?" Die Schalterangestellte am Flughafen lächelte breit und stempelte die Pässe der beiden Briten ab. Hermines Vater hingegen hatte tausend andere Dinge im Kopf und so dauerte es einen Moment, bis er auf die Aussage der Mittvierzigerin einging. „Was? Wie? Oh ja, es ist schön hier. Allerdings sind wir heute auf einer Suche."

„Einer Suche?", fragte die Dame am Schalter neugierig und brachte den Zahnarzt dadurch auf die Idee, zu fragen, ob seine Tochter vielleicht eine Spur hinterlassen hatte. Eine Frage war ja keine Klage. Zwar schaute sich Mrs. Grey, wie es auf einem kleinen Namensschild an der Uniform der Frau stand, leicht vergewissernd um, doch dann tippte sie kurz etwas in ihren Computer und verriet wenige Sekunden später, dass Hermine einen Flug gen Westen gebucht hatte. Sie dürfte laut Flugplan in weniger als einer Stunde in Denver landen.

„Denver?", fragte Jane Granger nach und ihr Blick ging zu ihrem Mann.

„Jepp Schatz, das dürfte auf dem Weg nach Seattle liegen." Erwiderte Hermines Vater, der gerade die Weltkarte, oder besser den nordamerikanischen Kontinent vor seinem geistigen Auge hatte. Lächelnd wandte er sich dann an Mrs. Grey und fragte, ob es einen Flug direkt nach Seattle gab. Die beiden Ärzte hatten Glück und sie würden in zwei Stunden fliegen können und fast zeitgleich mit einem American Airlines Flug, welchen Hermine höchstwahrscheinlich nehmen würde, in Seattle landen. Natürlich buchte Henry Granger sofort und bedankte sich mehrfach für die gute Beratung.

„Lang nichts voneinander gehört, oder Ernest?", sagte Carlisle ins Telefon und hörte wie der Mann am anderen Apparat mehrfach atmete, bevor er antworten konnte. Dann aber schien ein Damm zu brechen und obwohl der Vampir wusste, dass er eigentlich gleich zum Punkt seines Anrufen kommen sollte, unterhielten sich die beiden erst einmal angeregt und die Freude beim Subdirektor des FBI war mehr als nur deutlich heraus zu hören.

Schließlich aber war es soweit und Carlisle fragte: „Ernest, ich gebe zu, mein Anruf basiert nicht nur auf dem Interesse darüber, wie es dir geht. Nein, ich habe auch ein Anliegen. Eines, bei dem du mir vielleicht helfen kannst, denn es hat mit etwas zu tun, von dem du mir bei einem unserer ersten Treffen erzählt hast. Und zwar meine ich deinen Satz darüber, dass ich eigentlich zu einer anderen Welt gehöre, von ihr aber nichts wüsste …"

„Oh", hörte der Vampir den anderen Mann leise sagen und konnte sich vorstellen, wie dieser plötzlich in seinen Erinnerungen versank. Erinnerungen, die beide Männer zu so etwas wie Freunden machte, oder zumindest ähnlichem.

_Flashback_

„… Agent Fullert, ich muss sagen, ich bin stolz auf Sie. Sehr stolz sogar und glauben Sie mir, so etwas sage ich nicht sehr oft."

Ernest Fullert, seines Zeichens Greenhorn im Dschungel der wohl wichtigsten Behörde Amerikas, war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er sich über diese Worte seines Chefs freuen sollte. Wie konnte er mit seinen zweiundzwanzig Jahren auch; sahen seine älteren Kollegen sein Handeln doch eher als Todesurteil an. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Mut gezeigt, seinen Bericht über die letzten Vorkommnisse im Machtbereich des derzeitigen Mafiabosses, Don Guillano, so zu verfassen, dass man diesem Manne hätte habhaft werden konnte. Trotz der Morde, trotz der Überfälle hatten einige von Ernest Kollegen einfach geschrieben, was sie für sich als richtig erachteten.

Doch er, jung wie er war, keinen Esel zu kämmen und voller Datendrang, hatte sich anders entschieden. Er hatte Beweise gesammelt, wobei ihm sein Erbe, seine Zugehörigkeit zu einer der alten, geheimen englischen Familien geholfen hatte, und er war es auch gewesen, der nur wenige Wochen vorher Zeuge einer der Morde geworden war. Und genau dies machte ihn zum Hauptzeugen gegen den Don, bis zu dessen Verhandlung nur noch einige Tage hin waren. Sollte der Verbrecher doch für seine Taten bestraft werden.

Mit diesen Gedanken und sich nicht weiter darum kümmernd, verließ Ernest das Büro des Chefs und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen. Glücklicherweise war es nicht sehr weit und er brauchte auch nur über die nächste Straße. Denn wie so oft, wenn man etwas geheim halten will, hatte er das Utensil, welches ihm neben seiner Dienstwaffe sonst einen gewissen Schutz verschaffte, nämlich seinen Zauberstab zu Hause gelassen. Wozu auch mitnehmen? Es gab hier in dieser Gegend kaum bis gar keine Zauberer und er wollte ja eh etwas Abstand zu dieser Welt.

Doch kaum auf der Straße schien den jungen Agenten das Glück wieder zu verlassen, denn plötzlich rauschte ein Lieferwagen auf ihn zu. Er war groß und grau und man hätte denken können, er stamme aus dieser neuen Fernsehserie mit Raimond Burr, der Chef oder so. Doch an dem lag es nicht. Nein, die Insassen dieses Wagens waren keinesfalls Ordnungshüter. Vier Mann sprangen aus dem Lieferwagen und noch bevor Ernest sich verteidigen konnte, wurde er überwältigt und landete unsanft im hinteren Teil des Wagens.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte der jungen Agent, bekam dafür aber nur ein „Schnauze" und einen Schlag, der ihm die Lichter vorerst ausknipste. Wie lange er ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war, das vermochte Ernest Fullert beim Aufwachen nicht zu sagen. Allein die Dunkelheit ließ ihn vermuten, dass es mehrere Stunden gewesen sein mussten. Vorsichtig versuchte der junge Agent sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen wo er war. Größter Hinweis hierbei war der Geruch, nein eher der Gestank, von Rindern und die unverwechselbaren Laute eben dieser Tiere. Er musste also, wenn man mal davon ausging, dass es Don Guillanos Männer waren, die ihn entführt hatte, auf dessen Ranch sein. Ein Gebäudekomplex, welcher wohl besser bewacht wurde als Fort Knox.

„Ah, er ist wach, der strebsame Agent", sagte eine raue, abfällige Männerstimme und Ernest erkannte sie sofort als die des Dons. Genau die gleiche Stimme hatte er gehört, als er vor einigen Tagen Zeuge des Mordes an einem Beamten des städtischen Bauamtes geworden war und langsam schlich sich doch so etwas wie Unbehagen in Ernest Brust. Das nächste, das folgte, war ein harter Schlag in sein Gesicht und dass er auf die Beine gezerrt wurde. Zwei Männer drückten ihn dann unsanft auf einen Stuhl und der Don setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„So jung, so vielversprechend", musterte ihn der Mann mit dem Charme eines alten Italieners. „Wir hätten so gute Freunde werden können. Ich hätte dich weit nach oben gebracht." Allein die Knarre an seinem Kopf verhinderte, dass Ernest einen Kommentar abgab. Kurz darauf meinte der Mafiaboss, dass es Zeit sei, dass Ernest seinem Schicksal begegnete und dass er sich dafür was ganz besonderes habe einfallen lassen. Er nickte seinen Männern zu, wünschte Ernest viel Spaß mit dem Teufel und verschwand. Zurück blieben nur der junge Agent und zwei seiner Henker, die ihn in eine der Boxen schleiften, wo sonst die Stiere eingesperrt wurden.

„Noch einen Wunsch, Arschloch?", fragte einer der Männer und trat Ernest brutal in den Bauch. Da Ernest dadurch auf die Knie sank, machte es dies ihm nur leichter, den jungen Mann mit einer Hand an einem im Boden verankerten Eisenring zu fesseln. Kurz darauf lachten Ernests Henker, bevor sie sich ebenfalls aus dem Stall zurückzogen. Irgendwas schien am anderen Ende der Ranch los zu sein und Ernest glaubte leise Sirenen zu hören. Aber dies sollte im nächsten Moment sein kleinstes Problem sein. Denn bevor Don Guillanos Männer verschwanden, hatten sie noch das Gatter zu einer der Boxen geöffnet und ein paar Mal in die Luft geschossen.

Die Laute, welche nun den Stall durchhallten, waren alles andere als beruhigend und als Ernest wieder etwas klarer und der Schmerz in seiner Magengegend erträglicher war, stand er ihm wirklich gegenüber … dem Teufel. Oder wie es auf den Plakaten in der Stadt hieß … El Diablo. Es handelte sich dabei um den wohl mit Abstand größten Stier, den Ernest in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Und wenn man den Geschichten auf den Plakaten in der Stadt glaubte, so waren schon über fünfzig Stierkämpfer an ihm gescheitert. Ja, einige sogar gestorben.

Und genau dieser Bestie sah sich Ernest nun gegenüber und El Diablo scharrte mit den Hufen. Angepeitscht von den Sirenen wurde der Stier immer wilder und der junge Agent schrie lauthals in der Hoffnung, das Tier damit beeindrucken zu können. Doch dem war nicht so, der Boden bebte und dann wurde Ernest auch schon auf die Hörner genommen. Ein Knacken, ein Reißen und unerträgliche Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Körper, noch bevor dieser wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Doch der Stier schien noch nicht befriedigt zu sein und nahm sein Opfer erneut ins Visier. Bevor er aber diesmal den zerbrechlichen Menschen überlaufen konnte, kollidierte etwas mit dem fast anderthalb Tonnen schweren Fleischberg und unter einem unmenschlichen Brüllen knallte der Kollos in einer der Stallboxen und jede Menge Holz und Staub flog durch die Luft.

Den Kopf eingezogen und mit dem Leben abgeschlossen, riss Ernest die Augen wieder auf und starrte auf das, was sich ihm bot, auch wenn ihm dieses Schauspiel noch abwegiger vorkam, als die Tatsache, dass der Stier ihn nicht getötet hatte. Mit offenen Augen und den Schmerz nicht mehr fühlend, blickte Ernest auf den riesigen, blutigen Fleischberg, der überwältigt am Boden lag, seine letzten Zuckungen von sich gebend und geschlagen von einem Mann im schwarzen Anzug von dem Ernest bisher nur den Rücken sah. Auch war dem jungen Agent unklar, was hier abging. Wer war der Fremde? Was machte er hier? Und wie zum Teufel konnte er den Stier überwältigen?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage brauchte aber einige Moment, lag sie doch in Ernest früher Jugend, oder besser in seiner Schulzeit. Einem Abschnitt seines Lebens, von dem seine Kollegen beim FBI nichts wussten. Für sie war er einfach ein Neuling aus der Provinz. Trotzdem sollte ihm seine Jugend die Antwort geben, gab es doch laut seinem alten Lehrbuch nur ein Wesen auf der Erde, welches annähernd menschliche Züge und die Kraft, so etwas zu schaffen, besaß. Doch noch bevor ihn die Erkenntnis richtig traf, drehte sich der Fremde um und Ernest musste entsetzt aufstöhnen, blickte er doch in das Gesicht eines Engels. Ok Erzengels, bedachte er das ganze Blut um den Mund des Mannes herum. „Oh mein Gott", stotterte Ernest und wollte zurückweichen, doch da holte ihn die Gegenwart wieder ein und ein höllischer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper.

Lauthals aufschreiend blickte der junge Mann nach links zu seinem Arm, dem Arm mit dem er gefesselt worden war, und er bemerkte die doch sehr unnatürliche Haltung dieses Körperteils. Auch begann der Schmerz ihm plötzlich die Luft abzuschnüren und sein Atem wurde schneller, ja fast panisch. An die lange Risswunde am anderen Arm, da wo ihn der Stier mit seinen Hörnern erwischt hatte, wollte Ernest gar nicht denken. Sein Blut floss in Strömen und dies in der Näher eines Wesens dessen Nahrung einzig und allein daraus bestand.

Die Panik des jungen Agenten machte den blonden Vampir nun aber erst recht auf ihn aufmerksam. Der Blutsauger kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu und Ernest schloss ein weiteres Mal mit seinem Leben ab. Ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend. „Mach es schnell, du Bestie", sagte er noch, bevor sich der Vampir über ihn beugte. Was folgte war aber nicht der Schmerz, den der junge Mann erwartet hatte, denn die tödlichen Zähne, welche schon dem Stier das Leben genommen hatten, kamen nicht mal in die Nähe seines Halses. Vielmehr umfassten Ernest zwei kräftige Hände und sie schienen seinen Körper abzutasten, ja regelrecht zu untersuchen.

Wollte die Bestie also noch ein wenig Spaß? Mit diesen Gedanken befürchtete Ernest das Schlimmste. Dann jedoch kniete sich der Vampir plötzlich auf ihn, fixierte ihn mit seinem Knie und der unbändigen Kraft, welche in jedem Blutsauger schlummerte, regelrecht am Boden und etwas Hartes berührte seine Lippen. Die Augen weit geöffnet schaute der Verletzte in das Gesicht seines Peinigers. Dieser sagte nichts. Seines Augen funkelten nur und dann verstärkte der Vampir den Druck und nutzte den Schmerzensschrei des Verletzten, indem er Ernest eine Stück abgesplittertes Holz, höchstwahrscheinlich von der zertrümmerten Stallbox, in den Mund und zwischen die Zähne drückte.

Danach ging alles rasend schnell, denn ein heftiger Ruck durchzog den ganzen geschundenen Körper und er bäumte sich unter unendlichen Schmerzen auf. Das Knacken war einfach nur grausam und Ernest Geist musste durch den ungeheuren Schmerz, welcher nun seinen Körper durchfuhr, abgeschaltet haben. Nur noch verzerrt hörte er die Worte: „Deine Schulter ist wieder drin. Bleib liegen, Junge", und dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum. Das nächste Mal, als er erwachte, sah sich der junge Agent einem Heer von Ärzten und Schwestern gegenüber.

„Agent Fullert, können Sie mich hören?", fragte eine männliche Stimme. Ernest konnte aber nur nicken. Immerhin schien das dem Arzt zu genügen und er gab weitere Anweisungen an das OP-Team. Wie lange er operiert wurde vermochte der junge FBI-Agent später nicht mehr zu sagen. Allein, dass es beim Aufwachen taghell war, legte die Vermutung nahe, dass es mehrere Stunden gewesen waren. Und das erste Gesicht in das Ernest blickte, war das seines Chefs.

Direktor Gunningham war mehr als nur erleichtert seinen jungen Schützling wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen. Kaum war der behandelnde Arzt aus dem Zimmer getreten und hatte Entwarnung gegeben, war Ernests Chef auch schon ins Krankenzimmer gestürzt und lächelte den jungen Mann erleichtert an. Hinter ihm folgten Dr. Brown, ein dunkelhaariger Mann um die Fünfzig herum, der eine Vorliebe für gutes Essen zu besitzen schien, und eine junge Krankenschwester. Beide hatte noch im Zimmer zu tun, als Gunningham seinen jungen Kollegen fragte, ob es ihm gut ging und ob er noch wisse, was passiert sei.

„Was passiert ist?", fragte Ernest verwirrt und langsam kam ihm alles wieder in den Sinn. „Ein Vampir hat mich gerettet …"

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde stockte jede Bewegung und jeder Laut im Raum und Ernest spürte die Blicke der drei auf sich. Sein Chef war der erste, der sich wieder fing. Und ohne weiter auf diese Behauptung einzugehen, wandte sich der derzeit mächtigste Mann beim FBI an die beiden Angestellten des Krankenhauses. „Das haben sie nicht gehört, verstanden. Sie stehen unter Schweigepflicht." Seine Stimme war hart und duldete keinen Einwand. Dr. Brown nickte und auch die jungen Krankenschwester, Olivia war ihr Name, schien verstanden zu haben.

Dies dann geklärt, wurde das Gesicht des älteren wieder etwas sanfter und als der Doc und Olivia das Zimmer verlassen hatten, begann der Direktor auch gleich wieder zu sprechen. „Hör zu Ernest, mein Junge. Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist. Und du weißt, ich mag dich sehr, auch wenn ich es nicht zeige, doch was du heute lernst, geht ein wenig über die Polizeiarbeit hinaus. Heute lernst du etwas über Politik und unser Rechtssystem."

„Wie? Ich verstehe nicht ganz", erwiderte Ernest und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, als sein Boss auch noch zur Tür ging und diese verriegelte.

„Nun Ernest, als erstes möchte ich, dass du den Vampir ganz schnell vergisst. Verbanne ihn in den hintersten Teil deines Geistes. Alles was du dir in den nächsten Wochen vor Augen zu führen hast, ist die Tatsache, dass dich der gefährlichste Mann des Landes töten wollte, dass du Zeuge bist für seine Verbrechen und dass unser erstes und einziges Ziel ist, ihn dafür zu bestrafen."

„Aber Sir, ich … ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen habe. Weiß, was mich gerettet hat…"

Ernest wusste nicht so recht. Nichtsdestoweniger trat sein Boss nun ganz nah an ihn heran. „Bullshit Ernest. Guillano wollte dich töten. Der Stier sollte dich zermahlen, aber das Vieh hat die Rechnung ohne den Gasmann gemacht. El Diablo hat bei seinem Angriff eine Petroleumlampe umgerannt und nachdem er dich einmal durch die Luft geschleudert hat und er es erneut tun wollte, hatte das Feuer einen Gastank erreicht. Den Rest kannst du dir denken. Der Stier ist Gulasch und dich hat es aus dem Stall geschleudert."

„Aus dem Stall, Sir?", fragte Ernest ungläubig.

„Ja, ganze zwanzig Meter. Du hättest tot sein müssen. Und nicht nur, dass du es nicht bist, nein, dein zweiter Aufschlag hat dir deine Schulter wieder eingerenkt und zwei schwere Holzbalken sind so auf dir gelandet, dass sie die Wunde am Arm abgedrückt haben und du nicht verblutet bist. Jedenfalls haben dich die Sanitäter so gefunden."

Ernest starrte seinen Boss mit großen Augen an und er wusste, dass dies nicht so abgelaufen war. Bevor er dies aber kund tun konnte, fuhr ihn der Ältere schon wieder an. „Du siehst also, kein Vampir und keine Magie. Zufall und Glück, das ist alles, was von Nöten war und das solltest du nicht vergessen. Vergiss den Gedanken an einen Vampir, der dich gerettet haben soll. Vergiss ihn, damit Guillanos Anwälte keinen Angriffspunkt haben, um dich als unglaubwürdig hinzustellen. Zu viele Menschen sind gestorben. Und zu viel Zeit und Unrecht hängt an diesen Fall."

Jetzt endlich verstand Ernest und er sank auf sein Bett zurück. Darum ging es … Politik. Doch das hatte sein Boss ihm ja auch gesagt. Ernest stand jetzt also vor einer wichtigen Entscheidung in seinem Leben und er entschloss sich, seinen Job zu machen. Es war ja keine Lüge in dem Sinne, dass er Unrecht tat. Nein, er verhalf dem Recht mit der offiziellen Version nur noch mehr auf die Sprünge. Etwas mit dem er leben konnte.

„Also kein Vampir, Sir. Es war ein Unfall." Sein Boss lächelte nun regelrecht sanft und großväterlich und setzte sich dann zu ihm aufs Bett. „Richtig, mein Junge, kein Vampir. Glaub mir, es ist besser so und wenn der Fall abgeschlossen ist, wirst du einmal groß werden in diesen Mauern. Das FBI ist für dich geschaffen. Ich gebe dir hiermit auch mein Wort, dass ich über dich wache und dir freie Hand lasse, wenn du, nachdem Guillano zur Hölle gefahren ist, dich auf die Suche nach deinem Retter machen willst."

Die letzte Bemerkung brachte Ernest dazu, sich zu verschlucken. Er starrte den Mann vor sich ungläubig an und dieser grinste. „Junge, ich habe schon zu viel gesehen, als dass ich es leugnen kann. Du bist nicht der einzige mit einer Vorgeschichte. Und weil ich dich mag, verrate ich dir auch ein kleines Geheimnis, Ernest Fullert. Ich … ich … Sagen wir einfach so, ich habe mehrere Chefs. Den einen, der glaubt, er sei die Krone der Schöpfung und der mächtigste Mann der Welt und dann gibt's da noch einen Mann, eine Institution, die seit Jahrhunderten im Verborgenen fungiert …"

„Cantherberry?", fragte Ernest und sein Boss grinste. „Jepp genau der. Minister Cantherberry, unser weiser amerikanischer Minister für Zauberei. Das heißt dann wohl, es gibt mindestens zwei Zauberer in dieser Muggelbehörde."

Ernest war überrascht und zugleich froh. Mit der Erkenntnis nicht allein zu sein und einem nicht minder zufriedenem Boss, schlief der junge, verletzte Agent wieder ein und es dauerte noch mehrere Tage, bis er das Krankenhaus verlassen konnte. Don Guillano sah Ernest erst zur Verhandlung wieder, einem Prozess, der ziemlich schnell vorüber war. Zu erdrückend waren die Beweise und auch das Urteil wurde im Eilverfahren vollsteckt. Insgesamt hatte der Don nur noch vier Monate nach seinem letzten versuchten Mord, bevor er auf dem elektrischen Stuhl landete und mit ihm starb auch eines der größten Syndikate.

Ernest hatte durch den Fall eine Menge an Zuspruch und seiner Karriere war es auch dienlich. Man hatte ihn zwar noch nicht befördert, nein dazu war er einfach noch zu jung, aber man ließ ihm weitestgehend freie Hand. Und da er dadurch seine Magie etwas spielen lassen konnte, waren die Ergebnisse seiner Ermittlungsarbeit dementsprechend positiv in der Bilanz. Das Verbrechen hatte es mit einem ziemlich schwierigen Gegner nun zutun.

Eines vergaß der junge Agent darüber aber nicht, seine ganz persönliche Suche. Er musste ihn einfach finden, den Vampir. Er wollte sich bedanken, wollte ihn wieder treffen und ihm Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen, und vor allem wollte er sich sicher sein, dass er sich die ganze Sache nicht eingebildet hatte. Doch es war schwierig und dauerte fast drei Monate bis Ernest einen Hinweis auf seinen Retter bekam und zwar von Doc Brown bei einer der Nachuntersuchungen, die für seine spätere Pension von Nöten war.

„Ah, Agent Fullert …", begrüßte ihn der Arzt mit einem Lächeln und machte sich auch gleich daran die Narbe an Ernest Arm und die ehemals blauen Flecken zu untersuchen. „Es ist schön, Sie wieder gesund und munter zu sehen." Dabei taste der Doc den Arm sorgfältig ab und kam schließlich auf die Schulter zu sprechen. Etwas, das Ernest mit Sicherheit auf seiner mentalen Frageliste gehabt hatte. Dr. Brown meinte, dass das Gelenk gut verheilt war und es keine bleibenden Schäden geben würde.

Als der junge Agent jedoch meinte, dass er bei seinem Sturz halt riesiges Glück gehabt hätte, da runzelte der Arzt plötzlich die Stirn. „Sturz Agent Fullert? Wohl eher nicht. Dieser Arm wurde von Hand wieder eingerenkt. Fachlich, präzise und von einer Person, die wohl noch nach den alten Büchern gelehrt wurde."

„_Was?_", rief Ernest überrascht und starrte den Arzt an. Dr. Brown zuckte merklich zurück und eine Krankenschwester kam besorgt ins Zimmer gelaufen. Der Doc beruhigte sie aber schnell und bat seinen Patienten sich kurz mit an den Schreibtisch zu setzen.

„Ich sagte, Agent Fullert, dass die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Arm noch bewegen können, darauf beruht, dass ihn jemand wieder eingerenkt hat. Sie haben dies wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mitbekommen, denn der Schmerz muss extrem gewesen sein, was bei vielen Menschen dazu führt, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlieren."

Ernest musste dies erst einmal sacken lassen, jedoch war er erleichtert, dass an der Sache mit dem Vampir etwas dran war. Allerdings keimte in seinem Geiste dann ein Gedanke auf, der wohl eine ganze Spur abwegiger war. Konnte der Vampir ein Arzt sein? Immerhin schien Doc Brown von medizinischer Sicht sehr angetan von dessen Arbeit. Doch wäre das nicht ein Widerspruch in sich? Ein Wesen, das für Blut tötet, um sich daran zu laben, arbeitet an einem Ort, wo die meisten Menschen durch ihre Verletzungen seinen Blutrausch ins Unermessliche steigern würde. Rasch dachte Ernest nach, ob er in der letzten Zeit Berichte von ungewöhnlichen Todesfällen in Krankenhäusern gehört hatte. Doch ihm kam nichts in den Sinn.

„Ok Doc, nehmen wir es einfach mal an, dass da noch jemand war, der mit geholfen hat. Was bringt Sie zu der Annahme, dass es ein älterer Arzt war oder eben einer, der wie Sie es sagen, nach alten Büchern handelt?"

„Oh, das ist einfach, Agent Fullert. Es sind die Male, welche ich bei Ihrer Einlieferung auf Ihrem Körper gesehen habe, die ich aber laut Ihrem Chef als Folge von Schlägen deuten sollte. Zwar hat mir dies damals leicht widerstrebt, doch Ihr Boss kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn es um seine Interessen geht."

„Male?", fragte Ernest und zog leicht die Augenbraue hoch, worauf der Arzt um den Tisch herum kam und seinen Patienten, der eh sein Hemd noch offen hatte, bat, sich auf der Liegen lang zu machen. Dies getan, legte der Arzt seine rechte Hand auf Ernest Brustkorb und ergriff den linken Arm. Sofort kam bei Ernest eine Erinnerung, eine wirklich schmerzhafte wieder hoch und er erkannte, dass es annähernd die Position war, in welche ihn auch der Vampir gedrückt hatte, nur dass dieser ihn mit dem Knie fixiert hatte. Dies lag wohl daran, dass er damals im Dreck lag und nicht gut einen Meter über dem Boden und auf einer Liege.

„Sehen Sie, Agent Fullert? Dann muss man den Arm wieder einrenken. Allerdings benötigt man für diese alte Methode eine Menge Kraft und jede Menge Erfahrung. Und weil viele Leute diese nicht haben und früher versuchten dies damit zu kompensieren, indem sie sich auf den Brustkopf knieten, richteten sie dadurch viel mehr Schaden an. Oft wurden Rippen gebrochen oder noch schlimmer, die Lunge gequetscht. Daher ist dieser Griff verbannt, nicht mehr erlaubt und wird schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gelehrt. Ja, ich selbst kenne ihn nur, weil einer meiner Kommilitonen während meiner Studienzeit ihn mal anwenden musste, um einem Patienten schnell zu helfen. Doch der wusste, was er dort tat. Er war sehr begabt, was die Medizin anging."

„Echt? Wie hieß der Student?", fragte Ernest, dem bei Doc Browns regelrechter Schwärmerei etwas schwante und sein Gegenüber schaute überrascht auf.

„Wie er hieß? Oh, da muss ich überlegen. Es ist schließlich eine Weile her und der Kontakt blieb nicht bestehen. Einzig sein Vorname hat sich eingebrannt, da ich ihn für ungewöhnlich hielt … Carlisle. Der Nachname hingegen …", Doc Brown schien schwer zu überlegen, „… Der Nachname fing auf alle Fälle mit C an, denn ein Mädchen aus unserem Studentenheim nannte ihn immer CC."

Ernest atmete durch, denn wie es aussah hatte er heute wirklich Glück. Und es sollte noch besser kommen. Denn plötzlich schien dem Arzt noch etwas einzufallen und er kramte plötzlich in seinem Schreibtisch. „Wo hab ich es denn nur? Ach, dort bist du." Mit diesen Worten zog der Doc ein altes Bildnis aus der Schublade. Es war eine Art Abschlussfoto, welches eine Menge junger Menschen in schwarzen Abschlussroben zeigte und Ernest erstarrte, als er es in den Händen hielt. Denn da war er. Da auf dem Bild war der Mann mit den blonden Haaren. Da war sein Retter … der Vampir.

Ernest raste förmlich über die breite Straße, welches zum FBI-Gebäude führte und er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, sich in sein Büro zu begeben, Bescheid zu sagen, dass er wieder da war und dann hinunter in die Fahndungsabteilung zu gelangen. Dort schnappte er sich den erstbesten Neuling und verlangte, dass dieser ihn zum Archiv brachte, wo sämtliche Unterlagen aufbewahrt wurden, die mit Eintragungen, sprich Immatrikulierungen an amerikanischen Hochschulen zu tun hatten. Edgar Hoover hatte dies vor Jahren in Auftrag gegeben, um zu erfahren, wer in Amerika so alles studierte. Für Ernest war dies natürlich eine Goldgrube und so fand er auch sehr schnell den Namen, welcher sich hinter CC verbarg … nämlich Carlisle Cullen. Und eben jener Carlisle Cullen brachte Ernest jungen Handlanger fast zur Verzweiflung, tauchte sein Name glatt siebenmal auf und zwar an sieben verschiedenen Universitäten. Etwas, dass der Beamte, welcher das Archiv hier angelegt hatte, jedoch nicht wirklich für voll genommen haben muss. Somit war Carlisle Cullen der wohl einzige Medizinstudent der Welt, der es auf über vierundachtzig Semester Medizinstudium, also über zweiundvierzig Jahre medizinischer Lehre bringt und laut Zulassungsbehörde gleichzeitig seit Jahrzehnten praktiziert. Also diesen Mann musste Ernest einfach kennenlernen und sei es nur seines Lebenslaufs wegen.

Es dauerte aber noch vier Wochen bis der junge Agent dann endlich wusste, wo er zu suchen hatte und so kam es, dass er sich schließlich in Boston in einem Hotel wiederfand, wo der jährliche Ärztekongress abgehalten wurde. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte, war in diesen Tagen hier vertreten und Ernest kam sich schon ein wenig deplatziert vor. Gut, er trug einen Anzug, doch das taten die Kellner auch und so kam es, dass der junge FBI-Agent öfters mal den Ausweis zückte, damit man ihm keine leeren Gläser in die Hand drückte.

Das Objekt seiner Suche sollte sich laut der Dame vom Empfang gerade in einer gut besuchten Gesprächsrunde mit dem Thema „Blutkrankheiten" befinden und Ernest musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Dr. Cullen schien ein kleiner Witzbold zu sein und um ihn ja nicht zu verpassen, setzte sich der junge Mann auf eine Couch in der Lobby und beobachtete die Tür zum Konferenzraum ganz genau.

Lange musste er auch nicht warten, denn das Mittagessen im großen Restaurant des Hotels, welches als Buffetthema „Italien" hatte, stand an. Jedes einzelne Gesicht der hungrigen Menschen sah sich Ernest genau an und langsam wurde ihm mulmig, denn nachdem der größte Ansturm schon an ihm vorbei gedrängt hatte, war vom blonden Vampir keine Spur. Gab es vielleicht noch einen anderen Ausgang, der als Fluchtweg gedient hatte? Auf das Buffet war der blonde Arzt bestimmt nicht scharf.

Als dann nach fünf weiteren Minuten kaum noch jemand den Saal verließ, juckte es Ernest ernsthaft in den Fingern und er ging in Richtung Tür. Durch diese kamen noch zwei letzte Personen und dann war sein Weg frei. Vorsichtig linste Ernest in den Saal und sah, dass Carlisle als einzige Person noch in seinem Sessel am runden Tisch auf der Bühne saß. Sein Rücken war zur Tür gewandt und die Augen schien er geschlossen zu haben. Blitzschnell schaltete Ernest und schloss die Tür. Er griff langsam nach seinem Zauberstab und ging in Richtung Bühne. Carlisle schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, obwohl es doch bekannt war, dass die Sinne eines Vampirs schärfer waren, als die eines Hundes oder anderen Raubtieres. Schließlich aber ruckte sein Kopf hoch und er ließ von einem Buch, in welches er wohl sehr vertieft gewesen war, ab.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte der blonde Arzt, doch keine Sekunde später schien er zu realisieren, wen er vor sich hatte und ein überraschtes „Sie" verließ seinen Mund. Gleichzeit schien er sich im Raum umzuschauen und seine Chancen auf ein Verschwinden ohne Aufsehen abzuwägen. Doch die Tür war zu und ein Mann mit einem komischen hölzernen Stab stand ihm im Weg. Es würde wohl doch nicht so leicht werden. Also spannten sich die Muskeln des Vampirs und er durchquerte binnen einer Sekunde den ganzen Saal. Dass er diesen jedoch nicht verlassen konnte, überraschte Carlisle eiskalt, denn ein blauer Lichtstrahl traf ihn und fror seine Bewegungen ein. Das nächste, was er sah, war das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, dem er vor Wochen geholfen hatte. Warum er sich aber nicht bewegen konnte, wollte der Vampir einfach nicht begreifen.

„Dr. Cullen, ich will Ihnen nichts tun. Ich weiß, was Sie sind und wozu Sie in der Lage sind. Verzeihen Sie mir meinen Angriff, doch ich möchte nur mit Ihnen reden und mich bedanken."

„Bedanken?", fragte Carlisle und sein Blick wandelte sich von leichter Panik, da er nicht wusste, was mit ihm los war, zu Skepsis. Es war schon grotesk, das Verhalten des jungen Mannes, wenn er doch wusste, wer oder was er war. Schien er denn keine Angst zu haben?

„Ja natürlich bedanken, Dr. Cullen. Schließlich haben Sie mir das Leben gerettet und deshalb werde ich Sie nun auch losmachen und hoffe, wir können uns dann kurz unterhalten. Mehr will ich ja gar nicht."

Ernest wedelte mit dem hölzernen Stab und murmelte etwas auf Latein und kurz darauf spürte Carlisle, dass seine Arme und Beine wieder frei beweglich waren. Sofort sagte ihm sein Instinkt, er sollte schleunigst verschwinden. Aber wie es mit Instinkten manchmal so ist, man verlässt sich nicht immer darauf und so standen sich die beiden Männer immer noch gegenüber, wobei der Blick des Vampirs nun musternd auf dem komischen Stab seines Gegners lag. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht? Bisher hat noch niemand es geschafft, mich oder einen anderen Vampir so zu fesseln."

„Oh, das war ein spezieller Fesselzau …" Ernest stockte und schaute nun seinerseits den Vampir kalkulierend an. Dann fragte er: „Sie sagen, Sie haben noch nie davon gehört? Nun dann wissen Sie wohl auch nicht, was ich bin oder was das hier ist, Dr. Cullen?" Der Vampir schüttelte überrascht den Kopf und Ernest lächelte als dieser neugierig auf den schwarzen Zauberstab blickte. Er musterte den blonden Mann vor sich nun genau und meinte dann nachdenklich. „Also das ist wirklich verblüffend, Dr. Cullen. Ich meine, Sie sind ein Vampir, eine wie wir Sie deklarieren würden „dunkle Kreatur", entsprungen einer so alten Welt und Gesellschaft von der Sie aber doch nichts wissen oder scheinbar auch nur ahnen."

Bevor Carlisle aber fragen konnte, was für eine Welt sein Gegenüber meinte, schüttelte dieser aber den Kopf, so als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen und erwiderte: „Nein, vielleicht ist es sogar besser so. Amerika ist im Bezug auf Leute wie mich noch sehr jungfräulich und auch unvoreingenommen. Vielleicht sollten Sie einfach weiter so leben wie bisher. Obwohl es mir dann schon widerstrebt, Sie gehen zu lassen. Denn ich laufe damit Gefahr, die Leute, dich ich ja aus Berufsgründen versuche zu schützen, wieder Ihren Belangen der Nahrungssuche auszusetzen."

„Aber ich trinke keine Menschenblut", erwiderte Carlisle und sah sich nun einem verblüfften Gesicht seitens des jungen Agenten gegenüber, der dies nicht wirklich zu glauben schien. „Ehrlich Agent Fullert, ich habe seit meiner Verwandlung nie einen Menschen getötet. Ich würde eher sterben, als mich dem bluttrinkenden Monster hinzugeben, welches Sie jetzt in mir sehen wollen." Wie zum Beweis deutete der Vampir dann auf seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen und erklärte, dass man solche nur bekommt, wenn man abstinent lebt. Ernest ging in sich, wog das Gehörte ab und eine seltsame Form der Vertrautheit umspielte plötzlich seinen Geist. Er glaubte Carlisle irgendwie und in der nächsten Stunde unterhielten sie sich noch über eine Menge von Dingen, die den jungen Agent interessierten. Allerdings wehrte er sich dabei vehement, etwas über die Zauberwelt zu verraten und Carlisle ließ es damit auch bewenden.

_Flashback Ende_

Beide Männer schienen zeitgleich aus ihren Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt zu sein und in beiden Gesichtern spiegelte sich ein Lächeln wieder, was der jeweils andere aber durch das Telefon nicht sah. „Nun Carlisle", begann die ins Alter gekommene, sanfte Stimme von Ernest. „Wie es aussieht, hat uns unsere Vergangenheit eingeholt. Jedenfalls entnehme ich dies deiner Frage."

Carlisle schwieg einen Moment, doch dann antwortete er: „Sieht wohl so aus, Ernest. Obwohl ich noch nicht einmal weiß, von welcher Welt wir sprechen. Du sagtest einst, ich gehöre dazu. Ich wüsste es nur nicht. Doch wozu? Wozu gehöre ich? Alles was ich weiß ist, dass es zum Beispiel mit deiner speziellen Waffe, diesem Holzstäbchen zu tun hat, mit der du mich damals gefesselt hast."

„Holzstäbchen? Holzstäbchen? Carlisle, das ist ein Zauberstab, der ganze Stolz einer jeden Hexe oder eines jeden Zauberers", erwiderte Ernest mit einem Lachen.

„Hexe? Zauberer? So wie Merlin oder …"

„Genau so, meine lieber, alter Blutsauger. Ihr seid nicht die einzigen, die real in der Welt der Menschen sind. Auch wir existieren, wenngleich unsere Gesellschaft noch mehr nach Geheimhaltung strebt, als ihr es vielleicht glaubt." Allerdings befand der Zauberer es für sicherer, das Gespräch vielleicht nicht übers Telefon weiter zu führen und dann stand da ja noch die Frage an, wieso sich Carlisle nach für seine Begriffe so langer Zeit nach der Welt der Magie erkundigte.

Carlisle rückte aber nicht gerade zügig mit der Antwort darauf raus und dies ließ den Subdirektor etwas stutzen. Schließlich jedoch fasste sich der Vampir ein Herz und sagte: „Nun Ernest, ich rufe an, da ich offenbar mit deiner Welt in Berührung gekommen bin. Zumindest sagt mir dies ein Gegenstand, den ich gerade in meinen Händen halte. Es ist ein, wenn du so willst, Überbleibsel eines Feuers, oder besser gesagt, der Rest eines Zauberstabes."

„Ein Zauberstab? Wirklich? Wo hast du ihn her?", sprudelte es aus Ernest heraus und Carlisle musste ihn etwas bremsen. „Ruhig Ernest, ich versichere dir, ich habe ihn nicht von meinem Mittagsmahl. Bevor ich dir aber mehr verrate, sag du mir, was du über eine Sekte in England weißt, deren Anführer sich Lord Voldemort nennt."

Im nächsten Moment war Funkstille und Carlisle befürchtete, er habe was Falsches gesagt, oder gar die falsche Person auf Harrys Feind hin angesprochen. Dann aber hörte der Vampir dank seiner erhöhten Sinne, wie Ernest zwar die Sprechmuschel zuhaltend, für Carlisle aber dennoch gut zu verstehend, sich an seine Sekretärin wandte und nach einem Agent Connery verlangte. Dann sprach Ernest wieder zu ihm und sagte: „Carlisle, ich denke wir sollten uns zu diesem Thema persönlich treffen. Ich habe zwar noch einen Termin im Westen des Landes. Doch so wie ich wieder hier bin, können wir reden."

Carlisle horchte auf, als der Agent vom Westen sprach und frage, wo Ernest denn hin müssen. Er könne ihm doch entgegenkommen. Umso überraschter war der Vampir als Ernest meinte, er müsse sich um einen Flugzeugabsturz in einem Nest namens Forks kümmern, da es dort auch den Tod eines jungen Zauberers zu beklagen gab und Carlisle lachte lauthals auf. „Oh dann treffen wir uns doch gleich morgen im Diner von Forks. Dann kann ich dir sagen, was die hauptsächlichsten Verletzungen aller Passagiere waren. Ich habe die meisten ja mit behandelt."

„Wie behandelt?", fragte Ernest verblüfft und Carlisle erklärte seinem alten Freund, dass er seit ein paar Jahren in Forks lebte und dass sie sich dort treffen konnten. Ernest lachte und meinte was davon, dass es doch manchmal Zufälle gab und versprach sich sofort nach seiner Ankunft bei Carlisle zu melden. Er versprach auch, ein paar Informationen über die Welt der Magie mitzubringen und kurz darauf beendeten beide ihr Telefonat. Carlisle lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und hoffte, er hatte das Richtige getan. Allerdings stand für den Vampir jetzt schon eines fest. Harry war einer von ihnen. Harry war ein Zauberer und sein Interesse für den Jungen wuchs von Minute zu Minute.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sechzehn Jahre, dass das Voldemort und die gesamte Zaubererwelt in sechzehn Jahren nicht geschafft hatten, bewerkstelligte Mutter Natur in nur wenigen Augenblicken und mit Hilfe eines Blitzeinschlages in ein Muggelfluggerät. Dieser ironische Gedanke schoss Harry durch den Kopf, während neben ihm ein dicker Mann wie ein Mädchen schrie und sich eine gewaltige Feuerwalze durch den gesamten Flugzeugrumpf brannte. Harry spürte regelrecht, wie ihn die Flammen erfassten, seine Haare binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden vernichteten und dann seine Haut mit Schmerzen überzogen. Doch dies sollte nur der Anfang sein. Ein gewaltiger Schlag ging durch die gesamte Maschine. Er durchzog Mark und Bein und es fühlte sich für den Gryffindor so an, als würde eine unbekannte Kraft ihn in der Mitte seines brennenden Körpers zerreißen. Harry konnte nicht anders und schrie nun ebenfalls aus Leibeskräften.

Dann überschlug er sich mehrfach, wurde aus seinem Sitz geschleudert und raste nach vorn in einen Sog, der wohl der Eingang zur Hölle war. An Harry flogen Trümmerteile und ein Stück Fleisch vorbei, ein blutiger, abgerissener Arm traf ihn im Gesicht. Dann war da dieser Knall und Harry krachte irgendwo auf, was ihn dann auch die Gesundheit seiner Arme kostete. Er spürte regelrecht wie sie brachen und das war vorerst das Letzte woran der Schwarzhaarige sich erinnern konnte. Das und der unmenschliche Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper. Der Rest war Dunkelheit.

„Sirius", flüsterte Harry und bereute es auch gleich darauf, denn was er einatmete war wohl der Geruch der Hölle, der Atem der Verdammnis. Es schmeckte furchtbar und brannte in seiner Kehle, wie Feuer und verbranntes Fleisch. Letzteres erkannte Harry aber nur, weil er sich plötzlich an den Geruch erinnerte, da ihm vor Jahren mal ein Stück Braten bei Tante Petunia angebrannt war und er dafür die Strafe in Form von drei Tagen ohne Essen erduldet hatte. Dennoch war das hier um einiges schlimmer und auch nicht die penibel saubere Küche seiner Tante, sondern die Hölle. Sie musste es einfach sein, so wie ihm alles wehtat. Harry glaubte zwar nicht an ihn, doch Gott würde einem Menschen wohl niemals so etwas je zumuten. Und dass er tot war und in der Hölle, bestätigte sich, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, seine wimpernlosen, verkrusteten und verklebten Augen leicht zu öffnen.

Um ihn herum herrschten das Chaos und der Tod. So also sah die Hölle aus, die in Muggelkirchen gepredigt wurde und er war wohl nicht der einzige, der es nicht in den Himmel geschafft hatte. Um Harry herum lagen Menschen, manche tot, manche verstümmelt oder immer noch brennend. Doch die Toten hatten es wahrscheinlich besser als die anderen, die bei Bewusstsein waren. Harry erblickte ein Mädchen, deren Kleidung, er erinnerte sich an ein leichtes Sommerkleidchen, welches die Kleine beim Einsteigen getragen hatte, immer noch lichterloh brannte und er wollte zu ihr, wollte ihr helfen. Doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, nur der Schmerz verstärkte sich und erneut glaubte Harry, es riss ihn auseinander.

Hilflos schaute Harry zu, wie die Haut des Mädchens an manchen Stellen aufriss und Blut zum Vorschein kam. Einzig, dass die Kleine ihr Bewusstsein verlor und ihre Schreie verstummte, machte es für den Gryffindor erträglicher. Doch wie sollte etwas erträglicher werden, wenn man sich bis zum Ende aller Tage daran erinnerte?

„Hilfe", kam es leise von Harrys rechter Seite und mit zusammengepressten Lippen drehte er sich in Richtung der Stimme. Was er allerdings erblickt, ließ ihn entsetzt zusammenzucken. Neben ihm lag ein Mann, nein er lag nicht, er saß. Saß festgeklemmt in seinem Passagiersitz und während Harry dachte, die riesige Platzwunde am Kopf wäre schon schlimm, so war sie doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem spitzen, scharfkantigen und mit Blut überzogenem Metallstück, welches aus der Brust des Mannes ragte. „Bleiben Sie ruhig", wollte Harry noch sagen, doch seine Worte gingen in einem Gurgeln des Verletzten unter und dann traf Harry ein Schwall aus Blut und Speichel im Gesicht. Der Mann war tot.

Harry war der Verzweiflung nahe und schrie um Hilfe, die nicht kam. Vielmehr schienen seine Schreie etwas anderes angelockt zu haben. Wesen, die man sich nur in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vorstellen konnte. Es war Dämonen, Höllenwesen, ekelhafte Lakaien des Satans, die scheinbar auf ihrer Suche nach neuen Opfern und Nahrung waren. Undeutlich, durch einen Schleier aus Blut im Gesicht, sah Harry sie näher kommen, sah sie auf einer Woge aus Feuer und Rauch auf ihre Opfer zu schweben und dann hörte er ihr Lachen und ihren fauchenden Atmen. Harry hatte noch nie etwas so Grausames erlebt. Nicht einmal Voldemorts grelles Lachen, sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht und seine Kaltherzigkeit kamen an dies hier heran.

Panisch drehte Harry seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen. Egal war ihm der Schmerz geworden, er wollte nur hier weg. Dabei erhaschte er dann auch einen Blick auf sein Umfeld und sah wie einer der Dämonen, seine Haut bestand aus purem, loderndem Feuer, sich über einen Mann beugte, um sich mit seinem Rüssel, länger noch als der Schlund eines Dementors, an der Qual des Mannes zu laben. Sein Opfer jedenfalls schrie aus Leibeskräften und wehrte sich dagegen, dass man ihn aus seiner Position zog. Doch der Dämon machte kurzen Prozess. Harry sah mit Entsetzen, wie die Bestie plötzlich ein riesiges Beil erhob, es niedersausen ließ und dann war der Mann still.

Harry konnte nicht mehr. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und erschrak, da er nun selbst ins Antlitz eines Dämons schaute. Fauchend beugte sich das Monster über ihn, griff mit seinen brennenden Klauen nach seinem Arm und riss daran. Harry wehrte sich und schrie bis sein Kopf festgehalten wurde. Nun sah er in die riesigen hohlen Augen des Dämons, in denen das Höllenfeuer loderte, um ihn zu verzehren. „Ich hab dich", fauchte der Dämon und so etwas wie Freunde schien ihn zu erfüllen. Dann riss er Harry vom Boden und der Schmerz in seinem Körper ließ ihn ohnmächtig werden. Sein Schicksal war also besiegelt.

„Hilfe … ich darf nicht sterben…", flehte Harry, als er das nächste Mal so etwas wie sein Bewusstsein erlangte. Wo er war wusste er nicht, aber den Schmerz gab es noch. Dunkelheit umgab ihn und verzweifelt versuchte Harry jemandem, egal wer es war, zu sagen, dass er zurück müsse, zurück auf die Erde. „Er dürfe den Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht verlieren …"

Ein Luftzug ließ ihn in seinem Flehen stoppen und dann sah er sich jemanden gegenüber, der wohl das Gegensätzlichste darstellte, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Er starrte in das wohl schönste Gesicht der Welt. Doch war es das auch … schön? Blutverschmiert war es, ausgemergelt wirkte es und die Augen glänzten wie Gold. Aber noch bevor sich dieser Gedanke festigen konnte, öffnete der gottgleiche Mann seinen Mund, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und messerscharfe Zähne machten sich bereit ihn, Harry, zu zerfleischen. Alles was Gryffindor noch denken konnte war „_Nein!_" und dann durchzuckte ihn eine Energie, welche er nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben, in einer lange zurück liegenden Erinnerung, gespürt hatte. Es war Wärme und Geborgenheit, wie es nur eine Mutter geben konnte und mit einem grellen, grünen Licht wurde das Monster von ihm weggeschleudert. Danach war es wieder dunkel und Harry begann durch eben diese Dunkelheit zu schweben. Wohin? Das wusste er nicht.

Auch der Teufel schien sowas wie Gnade zu kennen, dachte Harry, als er offenbar aus seinem Zustand des umher Schwebens zurückkehrte. Denn der Schmerz in seinem Körper hatte nachgelassen und es fühlte sich jetzt mehr wie ein Druck auf seiner ganzen Haut an. Vielleicht hatte sich sein Körper aber auch nur an die Qual gewöhnt und so lag Harry in einem dunklen Raum und versuchte mit benommenem Verstand seine Umgebung zu erahnen. War er noch in der Hölle? Wenn ja, wo genau? Ein Höllenloch, wie Onkel Vernon es ihm immer vorhergesagt hatte? Waren seine Verwandten auch hier oder hatten sie den Absturz überlebt?

Harry hatte keine Ahnung und ein Gefühl der Müdigkeit umfing ihn. Dies wurde aber sehr schnell wieder weggeblasen, als er einen Luftzug wahrnahm und dann sah er sie. Es waren wieder die goldenen Augen und eine Stimme, die in Harrys Ohren wie Donner grollte. „Er gehört dir", sagte sie und dann schien Harrys Verstand auszusetzen. Denn was sein Geist erblickte, war die wohl schlimmste, abgrundtief hässlichste Kreatur, die er je gesehen hatte. Harry wusste nicht ob es ein Hund war oder ein Fisch oder was auch immer. Jedenfalls kam das Ding mit dem skelettartigem Körper eines gehäuteten Windhundes und dem Kopf eines Piranhas immer näher, Speichel tropfte aus seinem Maul und dann riss das Biest mit silbernen Zähnen ein ganzes Stück blutroter Haut von seinem Körper.

Harry wollte schreien, doch es kam kein Laut aus seinem Mund. Nicht einmal als das Ding ein weiteres Stück Fleisch von ihm abbiss und dann verschwand. Harry versuchte zu seinem Arm zu blicken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Gelähmt lag er da und fühlte wie er langsam ausblutete. Das war also sein Ende, seine Bestimmung, dachte der Gryffindor und er fühlte sich bestätigt, als kurze Zeit später ein erneuter Besuch der Bestie anstand. Er sollte in alle Ewigkeit als Futter für das Vieh herhalten. Das war seine Strafe für was auch immer er auf der Erde getan hatte. Denn als der Gryffindor es dann doch mal geschafft hatte seinen Kopf zu bewegen, hatte er festgestellt, dass das Fleisch vom ersten Biss nachgewachsen war. Es würde also bis in alle Ewigkeit dauern, dass das Schoßtier des Teufels ihn verspeist hätte.

„Helft ihm bitte."

Die Worte brannten sich in Harrys Gehör und er glaubte, nein er wusste, dass er die dazugehörige Stimme kannte. Sie gehörte Professor Dumbledore und Harry fragte sich, ob sich sein alter Freund und Mentor an den Teufel gewandt hatte, um für seinen Seelenfrieden zu beten.

„Das werde ich", erwiderte eine zweite Stimme und sie klang für Harry wie himmlische Musik, als wäre es die Stimme Gottes. Kurz darauf durchfuhr seinen Körper oder besser die Hülle, welche er als Mantel für seine Seele hier unten in der Hölle ansah, ein Gefühl, als würde er erneut sterben und es kam ihm so vor, als bliebe sein Herz stehen. Allerdings hielt dieser Zustand nur kurz an und danach verwandelte sich die Dunkelheit um ihn herum in ein weißes Licht. Harry schwebte durch einen langen Gang. Stimmen hallten durch die Luft, erfüllten ihn mit Hoffnung und dann wehte ihm der Duft von Freiheit ins Gesicht. Harry war durch ein Portal geschwebt und erblickte mit seinen vom Fegefeuer geschwächten Augen in den Himmel.

„Wie geht es ihm? Gütiger Gott." Eine weitere Stimme erklang kurze Zeit später und Harry war sich sicher, sie gehörte einem Engel. Sanft, weich, weiblich und voller Sorge, nur so konnte der Gryffindor sie beschreiben und dann überkam ihn die Schwäche und er driftete ab. Und weil Zeit im Himmel keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben schien, war es Harry auch egal, wann er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Alles was zählte war, dass er der Hölle entronnen und vielleicht sogar bald mit seinen Eltern zusammen war.

Ein Ruckeln durchzuckte Harry, weckte den Gryffindor und es war so als würden ihn mindestens sechs Hände berühren. Dann aber schien einer der Engel, welcher ihn in ein sehr weiches Bett legte, plötzlich vor ihm zurück zu weichen und Harry hörte wie der Engel, es war die Stimme, die ihm so angenehm vorgekommen, panisch aufschrie und Worte wie „Nein, das darf nicht sein" oder „Ich muss hier raus" an sein Ohr drangen. Was passiert war, musste vorerst ein Rätsel für Harry bleiben, denn im nächsten Moment verflogen alle Gedanken an den Engel. Der Schmerz kehrte zurück und dies erbarmungslos und mit voller Wucht. Allein dass sich Harrys Geist vernebelte, half ihm dabei die Qual zu überstehen.

„Wo bin ich?"

Eine Frage, die wohl am stärksten auf Harrys Seele brannte, wiederholte er in seinem Geiste immer wieder. Vorsichtig versuchte der Gryffindor seine Umgebung wahr zu nehmen. Doch sollte ihm dies nicht gelingen, zumal Harry sich kaum bewegen konnte und dann auch irgendwas auf seinen Augen lag. Man hatte sie ihm verbunden und so blieb ihm nur übrig, sich auf seine anderen Sinne zu verlassen. Doch welchen zuerst? Harry begann mit dem Geruch und testete, ob es noch nach Hölle roch. Die Luft aber schien sauber zu sein. Es roch rein, ja fast sogar steril und doch mischte sich unter all dies auch noch ein anderer Duft. Harrys Nase fing einen Hauch von Jasmin ein und er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm dieser sehr gefiel. So duftete also der Himmel und Harry versuchte so viel wie möglich von dem Blütenduft in sich aufzunehmen. Allerdings fragte er sich, warum er sich nicht bewegen konnte und hätte in seinem Grübeln fast nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht allein war.

Hastig versuchte Harry zu orten, woher die andere Präsenz kam und er konzentrierte sich darauf. Da aber verschwand die geheimnisvolle Person und mit ihr der Duft von Jasmin. Eine ungewohnte Traurigkeit überkam ihn und Harry schlief wieder ein. Jedenfalls solange, bis seine Nase erneut die Präsenz meldete. Harry konzentrierte sich nun ausschließlich auf den Duft von Jasmin und er versuchte sich vorzustellen, ob es einer der Engel war, die ihn gerettet hatten.

Das ganze Spiel zog sich hin und langsam entwickelte Harry so etwas wie Gefühle für seinen heimlichen Gast. Er wusste auch nicht wieso, doch er gab seinem Engel sogar einen Namen. Alice nannte er sie. Alice, der Engel. Es war einfach so gekommen, als hätte er den Namen irgendwann gehört und seine Fantasien, seine Träume befassten sich fast nur noch mit ihr. Und wie bei jedem Jungen in Harrys Alter formten sich die Träume auch hin in eine bestimmte Richtung. Es fing an, dass Harry seinen Engel, seinen geheimnisvollen, gesichtslosen Engel begann zu küssen und Alice diese Küsse auch erwiderte. Dann allerdings schien Harry einen Schritt zu weit gegangen zu sein, eine Grenze überschritten zu haben, die Gott nicht guthieß. Denn als Harry ein weiteres Mal mit seinem Engel zusammen war, sie küsste, streichelte und die Berührungen ihrer sanften Hände genoss, folgte Gottes Strafe auf den Fuß und in Form einer eisernen Hand, die ihn an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle packte und versuchte seine Männlichkeit abzureißen.

Vor Schmerz schreiend und lauthals um Vergebung flehend, bäumte sich Harry auf und wurde nur durch ein paar starke Bänder an seinen Armen und Beinen davon abgehalten, aus seinem Bett zu fallen. Alice auf der anderen Seite schien ebenso entsetzt und Harry glaubte zwischen seinen Schreien zu hören, wie sie aufgeregt rief, dass sie das nicht gewollt hatte und dass Harry sich beruhigen müsse. Dann polterte es plötzlich an der Tür, sie wurde aufgerissen und jemand, Harry erkannte durch das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung mindestens zwei weitere Personen, betrat Harrys Zimmer oder Zelle oder Wolke, wo auch immer er jetzt war und er wurde mit kräftigen Armen aufs Bett gedrückt.

„Harry, ruhig", befahl ihm ein Mann und die Autorität der Stimme sagte Harry, dass es Gott sein musste. Wenn er im Himmel war, dann musste es einfach Gott sein. Der Gryffindor wollte, konnte ihm aber nicht gehorchen, denn der Schmerz in seiner Mitte hörte nicht auf.

„Carlisle, bitte", flehte Alice und kaum hörte Harry sie, durchzog ihn eine neue Welle der Qual. Das war dann der Punkt, wo Gott sich an den Engel wandte und sie bat zu gehen. Aber Alice schien ihm nicht zu gehorchen und der Schöpfer allen Seins, wie ihn seine Tante stets nannte, wurde mit einem Male zornig. Gott erhob seine Stimme und schrie förmlich in den Raum: „_Alice!_ Mach dass du hier raus kommst … _sofort!_"

Harry erschrak förmlich und wollte seinen Engel beschützen. Allerdings schien Alice nun auf ihren Herren zu hören, denn der Duft von Jasmin verschwand und eine Tür fiel ins Schloss. Zurück blieben also nur noch er, Harry, Gott und die andere, noch fremde Person. Sie war es dann auch, die den Allmächtigen ansprach und Harry nahm die nächsten Ereignisse nur noch durch einen Schleier war. Er wollte nur noch, dass der Schmerz aufhörte.

„Carlisle, was ist mit ihm? Ich dachte, er hat es geschafft? Warum die Schmerzen?"

Emmett schaute zu seinem Vater, der dabei war, Harrys Vitalfunktionen zu überprüfen. Dann bemerkte er, wie die Hand von Carlisle unter die leichte Decke fuhr, welche Harrys Körper schützte, sie über den Bauch des Jungen wanderte und sich nach kurzem Abtasten im Gesicht des Arztes so etwas wie Erkenntnis ausbreitete.

„ Oh herrje", sagte der blonde Vampir. „Emmett schnell. Da drüben im Schrank, oberster Schieber, sind mehrere Phiolen und Spritzen. Bring mir bitte eine von den kleineren Kanülen. Sie haben ein blaues Etikett und auf der Abdeckung ist eine vier. Sie liegen im dritten Fach von links. Und dann auch noch eine Phiole von ganz rechts, schwarze Banderole und gelbbraune Farbe."

Rosalies Freund tat wie ihm geheißen, wobei er überrascht war, wie genau Carlisle seinen Arzneischrank kannte und überreichte beides seinem Ziehvater. Der blonde Vampir nahm aber nur die Spritze und sagte: „Wir müssen Harry beruhigen und auf andere Gedanken bringen. Wirf die Phiole vor dem Bett auf den Boden."

Danach setzte er die Spitze mit dem Beruhigungsmittel in Harrys Ellenbogen und injizierte es. Dass er dabei die Luft anhielt hatte jedoch einen anderen Grund und dieser war die Phiole in Emmetts Hand, die kurz darauf zerbrach und dem jugendlich aussehenden, jedoch gestandenen Vampir fast dazu brachte, sich zu übergeben. Etwas, dass rein technisch gesehen, gar nicht möglich sein sollte.

„Urrgghh … Carlisle, was ist das für ein Zeug?" Ein Gestank breitete sich im Raum aus, den sogar Harry mitbekam und er daher sein Gesicht angewidert verzog. Für die beiden Vampire mit ihrem übernatürlichen Geruchssinn, war es aber noch um einiges schlimmer, geradezu bestialisch.

„Das mein Junge, ist das Geheimnis meines Erfolges", erwiderte Carlisle und grinste erleichtert, da Harry sich entspannte und auf sein Bett zurück fiel. „Das Zeug habe ich immer bei mir, wenn ich arbeite. Ich hab es aus unzähligen Substanzen und in jahrelanger Arbeit entwickelt. Und glaub mir Emmett, du willst nicht wissen, was drin ist. Denn schon der Gedanke daran und wie es jetzt riecht, lässt mich meinen Blutdurst vergessen."

„Bäähh, ich verstehe." Emmett spuckte auf den Boden und fragte: „Können wir jetzt aber lüften? Harry hat sich doch entspannt …"

Und nachdem Carlisle zustimmend genickt hatte und Emmett eines der Fenster geöffnet hatte, fragte dieser, warum sie dies eigentlich durchmachen mussten und vor allem, ob es nötig war Alice so anzufahren. Carlisle lächelte daraufhin und erwiderte: „Glaub mir Emmett, es tat mir genauso weh, wie ihr. Doch sie musste raus. Harrys Schmerz kam durch sie. Er hat ohne Zweifel und unter dem Resteinfluss des Morphium auf sie reagiert."

„Reagiert? Wie?", fragte der Jüngere und Carlisle sah den bulligen Vampir nun direkt und mit einem gewissen Amüsement im Blick an. „Nun mein lieber Sohn, Harry hat so reagiert, wie ein Teenager im Allgemeinen auf das andere Geschlecht, in Harrys Fallen auf ein Mädchen, reagieren kann. Oder anders gefragt, Emmett: Was ist dir früher passiert, wenn du mit Rosalie zusammen warst, ihr nicht gestört wurdet und sie dich gestreichelt hat?"

Emmett grinste leicht verlegen, dann aber auch irgendwie wieder dreckig und ohne Skrupel und antwortete: „Na, das kannst du dir doch denken, Dad. Ich war jung, unerfahren und hab bei jeder Gelegenheit ein Horn gekriegt."

„Richtig Emmett. Und genauso ist es Harry ergangen, als er Alices Geruch, ihre Stimme oder aber eben ihre Berührung wahrgenommen hat. Nur ist das bei Harry eben nicht gerade angebracht. Er hatte sich sein Becken gebrochen, was an sich schon gewisse Nachwirkungen bringt und dann auch noch ein Katheter in seiner Harnröhre."

Und während Carlisle dies sagte, zog er vorsichtig die Decke weg und Emmetts Augen weiteten sich. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht, obwohl er selbst seinem Dad geholfen hatte ab und zu die Beutel zu wechseln. „Autsch", entfuhr es ihm. Er griff sich mitfühlend in den Schritt und er bekam Mitleid mit Harry, der nun Gott sei Dank wieder im Land der Träume war.

Carlisle rang der ganzen Sache hier aber auch was Gutes ab. Er sah Harrys Reaktion als ein Zeichen, dass Harry aus seinem Tiefschlaf, seinem komaähnlichem Zustand, erwacht war und sie damit beginnen konnten, seinen Heilprozess voran zu treiben. Daher nutzte der Arzt auch die Gelegenheit, dass Harry ruhiggestellt war und entfernte den künstlichen Blasenausgang. Und während er dies tat, meinte er, dass er gleich noch mit Alice sprechen würde. Natürlich tat es ihm selbst weh, seinen kleinen Engel so angefahren zu haben. Harry bekam davon allerdings nichts mehr mit und kämpfte im Traum eher mit den Worten, die er Gott ins Gesicht sagen würde, um seinen Engel zu beschützen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Nichts, keine weitere Strafe, kein Schmerz, nicht mal ein Wort. Harry lag einfach nur auf seinem Bett, doch Gott meldete sich nicht, obwohl der Schöpfer ihm vor kurzem noch solche Schmerzen bereitet hatte, für sein Vergehen, für seine unzüchtigen Gedanken an seinen Engel Alice. Nur so dazuliegen und sich dann auch nicht auf seine Sinne, besser gesagt, seine Augen verlassen zu können, war aus Harrys Sicht zermürbender als eine Standpauke und ein Wortgefecht. Daher versuchte sich der Gryffindor abzulenken und dachte an seine Freunde, die er gezwungenermaßen zurückgelassen hatte. Er dachte an Hermine, an Ron und an Ginny. Auch Luna und Neville spukten durch seinen Geist. Harry sah sie alle und wie sie mit ihm zusammen im Ministerium gekämpft hatten. Er erinnerte sich an das, was geschehen war, die Jagd, die Verletzungen seiner Freunde und schließlich Voldemort und wie er versuchte, sich Harrys Geist zu bemächtigen.

Schließlich aber veränderte sich das Bild vor Harrys innerem Auge und der Gryffindor sah seine Freunde nun wieder gesund und munter und wie sie gemeinsam im Hogwarts-Express zurück nach London fuhren. Allerdings war die Stimme, die zum Beispiel aus Rons Mund kam, nicht die seines rothaarigen Freundes. Nein, vielmehr gehörten sie der Person, die Gott vorhin immer Emmett genannt hatte. Es machte auch keinen Sinn, was Ron da sagte. Doch die Stimme, sie kam laut Harrys Gefühl von rechts, meinte, dass er mit dem Seilzug fertig sei und dass der Strick Harrys Gewicht auf jedem Fall aushielt und man ihn ohne Bedenken aufhängen konnte.

Harry erschrak ein wenig und zuckte zusammen, was ihm allerdings die Aufmerksamkeit von der Person, die er als Gott vermutete und dem Engel Emmett einbrachte. Undeutlich konnte der Gryffindor noch hören, wie die sanfte Stimme meinte, dass Emmett nun gehen sollte, zum Jagen. Und dass er eine gewisse Rosalie und auch Alice, Harrys geheimnisvollen Engel, mitnahm, damit auch sie frisches Blut gegen ihren Durst bekamen. Dies alles jedoch macht für Harry keinen Sinn und eine Vorahnung beschlich den Gryffindor.

„Nun Harry, ich denke es wird Zeit, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst", sagte Gott, berührte ihn am Arm und Harry konnte einen leicht ironischen Unterton heraushören. Irgendwie hatte der Verlust seines Sehvermögens dafür gesorgt, dass seine Ohren umso besser funktionierten. Kurz darauf erklang ein leicht surrendes Geräusch, eine Motorgeräusch und sein Oberkörper wurde langsam in eine aufrechte Position gebracht. Gott hatte also ein elektrisches Bett.

„Wo bin ich?", war Harrys erste Frage, gefolgt von: „Bist du Gott?"

Ein Lachen hallte durch den Raum und Harry spürte wie die Hand von seiner Schulter zu seinem Gesicht wanderte. Allerdings war diese ungewöhnlich warm und roch leicht nach Desinfektionsmittel. Gott musste sich die Hände extrem heiß gewaschen haben und das kam Harry dann doch etwas komisch vor. Es machte nicht wirklich Sinn, oder?

„Nun Harry, der liebe Gott, für den du mich offenbar hältst, der bin ich natürlich nicht. Obwohl man meine Zunft ab und zu als Halbgötter in Weiß bezeichnet. Mein Name ist übrigens Dr. Cullen, aber du kannst ruhig Carlisle zu mir sagen."

„Carlisle", wiederholte Harry leicht zögerlich, seine Gedanken waren noch etwas wirr und seine Stimme krächzte etwas. Und so langsam drang es in ihn ein, dass er wohl doch nicht im Himmel war.

„Und weil ich weiß, dass es sehr beängstigend sein kann, wenn man nicht weiß, wo man ist und dann sich nicht einmal orientieren kann, denke ich, wir sollten zuerst die Verbände deiner Augen entfernen." Harry nickte und ließ geduldig die gesamte Prozedur über sich ergehen. Nicht mal als er das Ziepen, welches sich beinahe so anfühlte wie damals in der Hölle, wo man ihm das Fleisch vom Körper gerissen hatte, spürte, gab der Gryffindor einen Mucks von sich. Und dann war es soweit. Harry öffnete seine Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder, da ihn das Licht blendete.

„Langsam, Großer. Nicht dass du dir die Augen verblitzt. Du hast sie schließlich fast zwei Wochen nicht benutzt", ermahnte ihn Carlisle mit lachender Stimme und Harry versuchte es daraufhin langsamer. Er öffnete die Lider jetzt nur einen Spalt und dann etwas mehr, bis ihm das Licht keinen Schmerz mehr bereitete. Verschwommen nahm Harry dann sogar die ersten Umrisse vom Zimmer und schließlich die Silhouette des Vampirs wahr.

„Und Harry, wie sieht es aus?", fragte Carlisle und beugte sich leicht vor, um die Pupillen des Gryffindors zu beobachten.

„Na ja, verschwommen halt. Ich trage sonst eine Brille", erwiderte Harry leicht verlegen und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Augen scharf zu stellen. Doch Carlisle wusste dies ja schon und hatte durch seinen Kontakt zu Ernest Fullert schon eine Ersatzbrille für seinen Patienten besorgt. „Hier Harry, die dürfte dir helfen." Vorsichtig setzte er Harry das Gestell auf die Nase.

Augenblicklich wurde Harrys Sicht klarer und nach ein-, zweimal Blinzeln sah er so gut wie früher. Allerdings war das, was er erblickte, alles andere als gut für seine Seele. Binnen von Sekunden rasten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Er starrte Carlisle an und erkannte das Gesicht sofort wieder. Allerdings war die Erinnerung an die Schönheit des blonden Vampirs eine nicht wirklich erfreuliche, hatte sich das Gesicht des Blonden beim letzten Mal binnen von Sekunden in das einer Bestie verwandelt. Als Harry dann noch die Worte von vor ein paar Minuten, die Sätze über das Blut, die Jagd und das sie ihn hängen wollten, dazurechnete, verkrampfte sich sein ganzer Körper. Dabei bemerkte er auch die Fesseln an seinen Armen und Beinen und ein leises „shit" entfuhr seinem Mund.

Carlisle war vom Verhalten Harrys etwas überrascht und bedachte seinen Patienten mit sorgevollem Blick. „Was ist Harry?", fragte er und wollte sich dem Jungen nähern, jedoch wich Harry leicht zurück. „Nein, nicht", sagte er ängstlich und dann: „Weg … Geh weg von mir, du … du Blutsauger."

Überrascht stockte der blonde Vampir über diese Erkenntnis seines Patienten und musste sich selbst kurz sammeln. „Du weißt also, was ich bin, Harry? Nun, ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Doch du brauchst keine Angst haben. Wir wollen dir nichts …" Weiter kam Carlisle nicht, denn ein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr und es rührte von der Tür her. Beide schauten in deren Richtung und eine Frau, ebenso schön wie Carlisle, jedoch mit der mütterlichen Ausstrahlung einer Molly Weasley betrat den Raum. Es war Esme, die Herrin des Hauses und sie lächelte beide an.

„Habe ich da Harrys Stimme gehört?", fragte sie und bedachte den Jungen mit einem für Harrys Geschmack eher sonderbaren Blick. Carlisle lächelte ihr zu und nickte, worauf sich der weibliche Vampir plötzlich die Hände rieb und sagte voller Vorfreude: „ Oh, na endlich. Ich kann´s kaum erwarten. Zeit fürs Essen." Die jedoch in dem Moment noch voller Enthusiasmus glänzenden goldenen Augen von Esme weiteten sich nun aber vor Überraschung. Esmes Gesichtszüge froren von einer auf die andere Sekunde ein und Carlisle, der bis eben noch seiner Frau zugelächelt hatte, drehte sich wieder zu Harry, der besorgniserregend zu zittern begann.

„Harry nicht. Beruhige dich. Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst …", versuchte Carlisle auf den jungen Patienten einzureden. Ihm war klar geworden, wie die Worte seiner Frau auf Harry gewirkt haben mussten. Wenn man dann noch bedachte, dass der Junge wusste, was sie waren, konnte man getrost sagen, dass hier eindeutig was schief gegangen war.

„_Beruhigen_?", schrie Harry und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. Ihm war egal, ob er sich damit selbst verletzte. Er hatte einfach nur Angst. Angst, die zur Panik wuchs und ihm einen Ausbruch wilder Magie bescherte. „Ich soll mich beruhigen. Soll ich lachen. Oh ja, scheinbar ist es das, was das Schicksal will… einen Lacher." Immer weiter steigerte sich der Gryffindor in etwas rein und Carlisle wusste nicht so recht, wie er zu ihm durchdringen sollte, denn die Tirade ging weiter. „Erst ist es Voldemort, der mir meine Eltern, dann Sirius, also meine gesamte Familie nimmt … dann stürze ich mit dem Flugzeug ab und verbrenne ... dann werde ich aus der Hölle gerettet… nur um danach …." In diesem Moment lösten sich durch Harrys Magieausbruch und sein ständiges Rütteln die Bremsen seines Krankenbettes und er begann quer durch den Raum zu rollen. Dies unterbrach den Gryffindor kurz, aber eben nur kurz und es gab ihm auch neue Munition, denn voller Sarkasmus beendete er seinen Satz. „ … na klasse, nur um jetzt als Essen auf Rädern zu enden."

Carlisle schaute seinen Patienten entgeistert an. Er hatte ja schon viel erlebt in den Jahrhunderten, die er nun schon auf der Erde wandelte. Aber solch einen Ausbruch von Magie? Nein, dies war auch für ihn neu. Ganz zu schweigen von Harrys Worten und als diese dann schließlich erst so richtig in Carlisles Kopf eingedrungen waren, konnte der Vampir einfach nicht anders und er begann zu lachen. Er lachte und ließ sich vor allem den letzten Satz immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Und wie es beim Lachen so ist, es ist ansteckend und so begann auch Esme erst zu lächeln und dann immer mehr zu lachen.

Harry auf der anderen Seite starrte die beiden allerdings nur an und es baute sich sowas wie Wut in ihm auf. Lachten sie ihn jetzt auch noch aus? „Ja, lacht nur. Vielleicht vergeht euch ja der Appetit oder aber mein Blut wird sauer, wenn ich mich weiter aufrege."

Bevor Harry sich aber versah, hatte Carlisle den Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Bett überbrückt. Er drückte den Jungen auf die Matratze zurück und dann tat er etwas, das Harry stutzen ließ und verwirrte. Carlisle band ihn los, indem er vorsichtig die ledernen Bänder löste und dann seinen Patienten tief in die Augen blickte. „Nun Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob dein Blut sauer wird wenn du dich aufregst, denn ich habe noch nie menschliches Blut getrunken. Meine Familie und ich selbst, wir ernähren uns nämlich ausschließlich von tierischem Blut. Deshalb habe ich Emmett, Alice und auch Rosalie zur Jagd geschickt."

„Und was ist mit ihr?", fragte Harry und schaute über Carlisles Schulter hinweg zur Tür. Dort stand immer noch die blonde Frau mit der Ausstrahlung von Molly Weasley und sie schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Eine Situation, in der sie wohl nicht sehr oft war.

„Oh, das ist Esme, meine Frau und es ist wohl ihre Schuld, dass unser Start etwas schiefgelaufen ist", erwiderte der blonde Vampir und lächelte. Dann winkte er Esme zu sich, legte seinen Arm um sie, küsste sie danach liebevoll auf den Mund und fuhr fort. „Harry du musst ihr aber einfach verzeihen. Nie könnte Esme einem Menschen wehtun. Sie hat sich eben nur so gefreut, dass du wach bist. Ja, eigentlich wartete sie seit deiner Ankunft darauf, für dich zu kochen. Es ist eine ihrer Leidenschaften, der sie jedoch, wie du dir vorstellen kannst, nur selten nachkommen kann."

Esme schaute verlegen und lächelte entschuldigend. Eine Geste, die bei Harry gar nichts anderes zuließ, als den beiden zu glauben. Schließlich trat auch die Vampirfrau an sein Bett heran und sagte: „Hallo Harry."

„Hey", erwiderte der Gryffindor jetzt etwas verlegen über seinen Ausbruch und wandte sich dann wieder Carlisle zu, der mittlerweile sämtliche „Fesseln" gelöst hatte. „Aber wo bin ich denn nun genau?"

„Nun ja Harry, du bist hier bei mir im Haus, im wunderschönen, amerikanischen Örtchen Forks." Carlisle lächelte, da im sofort klar wurde, was wohl der nächste Gedanke des Jungen war. „Ja genau, Forks wie die Gabel. Lach nicht, aber es ist so. Denn der Grund, warum du hier bist, ist ja wohl nicht so lustig, oder? Du erinnerst dich doch an den Absturz, oder?"

Harry versank in Gedanken und nickte leicht abwesend. „Ja", flüsterte er, „und auch an das, was danach kam. Das Feuer … die Dämonen … die Hölle … Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass …"

„Die Hölle? Harry?", Carlisle schaute Harry fragend an und dieser überlegte, wie er dem blonden Vampir nun seine Erlebnisse vermitteln sollte. Es musste doch einfach stimmen, so real wie ihm alles vorgekommen war. „Na ich meine, nach dem Absturz, Carlisle. Ich weiß, dass ich dort war. Ich habe sie gesehen, habe es gespürt …" Und während er dem Arzt erzählte, was ihm alles passiert war, bemerkte er, dass sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Vampirs abzeichnete.

Verständnislos und leicht ärgerlich, fragte Harry sein Gegenüber, ob dieser ihn auslache. Carlisle hob aber beschwichtigend die Hände und erwiderte: „Natürlich lache ich dich nicht aus. Es ist jedoch faszinierend, jedenfalls für mich als Arzt, was der menschliche Geist in seinem Unterbewusstsein doch so alles projizieren kann, wenn der Körper unter extremen Stress, Schmerzen oder Drogen steht …"

„Ich nehme aber keine Drogen", rief Harry empört und etwas lauter, als er es wollte. Carlisle schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Natürlich nicht, Harry. Nicht willentlich jedenfalls. Doch im Krankenhaus haben wir dir Schmerzmittel, sehr starke sogar, gegeben und diese können Nebenwirkungen haben."

„Im Krankenhaus vielleicht. Aber was ist mit der Zeit davor? Ich habe es mir doch nicht eingebildet. Ich meine den Schmerz, das Blut, die Toten und dann die Dämonen?" Hier lachte Carlisle wieder kurz auf. „Nein, das hast du nicht, Harry. Aber es war vielleicht nicht so wie du denkst. Überleg doch mal, es gibt keine Höllenmonster und ich denke, dass die Personen, die ich denke, dass du sie meinst, es dir übel nehmen, wenn du sie so bezeichnest."

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt und der Vampir strich ihm sanft über den Arm. „Harry, überleg doch mal. Es ist ein Schritt, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Du sagtest, die Monster kamen kurz nach dem Absturz und schwebten durch die Luft. Du sagtest, ihre Haut brannte und sie hatten riesige Rüssel und in ihren Augen loderte das Feuer." Harry nickte. „Nun Harry, du hast durch dein bisheriges Leben, so etwas vielleicht noch nie gesehen, aber könnten deine Monster nicht auch deine Retter gewesen sein? Könnten es nicht auch die Feuerwehrleute, die sich aus den Hubschraubern abgeseilt haben, gewesen sein?"

Harry starrte den blonden Vampir an und langsam drang das Gesagte in seinen Geist. Schließlich machte es Sinn und er nickte. Dann aber versteifte er sich und bedachte Carlisle mit einem eher sonderbaren Blick. „Aber … aber was ist dann später passiert? Ich meine … oh … oh mein Gott …" Harry wich jetzt wieder etwas zurück und begann zu zittern. Carlisle spürte an welchem Punkt seiner Erinnerungen Harry jetzt wohl angekommen war und das Gesicht des Vampirs spiegelte plötzlich Schuld wieder.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Aber ich war verzweifelt. Du lagst da, an der Schwelle zum Tode und hast gefleht, dass du nicht sterben darfst …" Esme hatte verstanden, worum es gerade ging und nahm die Hand ihres Mannes. Sie drückte sie und wandte sich dann mit sanfter Stimme an Harry. „Glaub mir Harry, die ganze Situation ist nicht sehr einfach für Carlisle gewesen. Wir alle, ich, Rosalie oder auch Emmett und Edward, wir alle verdanken Carlisle unser Leben, weil wir ihn angefleht haben, uns zu helfen und ihn damit wider seiner Überzeugung dazu brachten, einen Menschen zu beißen und zu einem von sich zu machen."

Harry schaute in die goldenen Augen der Frau und konnte keine Lüge erkennen, dann aber überkam ihn ein anderer Gedanke und Panik überzog seinen Körper. Langsam bewegte sich sein Arm, der wie der Rest seines Körpers noch mit einer Bandage überzogen war, in Richtung seines Halses. Harry spürte zwar, was es ihn an Kraft kostete, fühlte den leichten Schmerz der gebrochenen Knochen und das Ziepen der verbrannten Haut, doch er musste es einfach wissen und schaffte es schließlich die Hand auf die linke Halsseite zu legen, dort wo Carlisle in seinem Traum versucht hatte, ihn zu beißen.

„Harry, nein", entfuhr es dem blonden Vampir, als dieser erkannte, was Harry offenbar durch den Kopf ging. „Ich habe dich nicht verwandelt. Du bist noch am Leben und dein Herz schlägt. Ich konnte es nicht tun. Etwas ganz tief in dir hat es nicht zugelassen. Etwas in dir hat mich in dem Moment, wo ich es tun wollte, nicht an dich herangelassen. Etwas, eine unbändige Kraft …", Carlisle fuhr sich dabei selbst mit der Zunge über seine Zähne und schien sich zu erinnern, „… hat mich von dir weggeschleudert und ich hatte plötzlich eine Erinnerung im Kopf, die nicht mir gehörte. Ich sah eine Frau, eine rothaarige, wunderschöne Frau mit ihrem Baby auf dem Arm und dann traf mich ein grüner Lichtblitz …"

„Mum", entfuhr es Harry und sein Körper versteifte sich. „Ihr Schutz, ihr Opfer."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Carlisle und sah Harry verwundert an. Dieser ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken, da die Kraft nachließ und er blickte zu Carlisle auf. „Ich sagte, es war die Magie meiner Mum, ihr Schutz, den sie auf mich gelegt hat, als sie sich für mich geopfert hat. Ein Professor meiner Schule hat mir einst erklärt, dass solch ein Opfer, solch ein Zeichen der Liebe, eine Spur hinterlässt. Und ich denke, das war es, was dich aufgehalten hat. Carlisle, du hättest es nicht geschafft, mich zu verwandeln, solange ich es nicht bedingungslos zugelassen hätte."

„Deine Mutter musst dich wirklich geliebt haben, um so etwas zu schaffen", sagte Esme und bedachte Harry mit einem anerkennenden Blick, dann drehte sie sich zu Carlisle und drückte dessen Hand liebevoll. Es schien für sie geklärt zu sein, was mit Carlisle passiert war, als er damals erschöpft von Charlie nach Hause gebracht worden war. Da Harry dem blonden Vampir zu verstehen gab, dass er sich für sein Handeln nicht schuldig fühlen brauchte, konnten sie auch wieder zum Thema zurückkehren, von welchem sie abgekommen waren.

„So Harry, weiter zu deinem Traum. Den Teufel hätten wir damit auch abgehakt, bleibt also nur noch der Höllenhund, oder wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast." Carlisle lachte hier sogar wieder ein wenig und meinte, dass dies jedoch ein Punkt war, wo ein wenig Harry unfair und persönlich wurde, wenn er die arme Kelly so beschrieb. „Kelly?", hatte der Gryffindor daraufhin gefragt und Carlisle hatte ihm erklärt, um wen es sich dabei handelte und was sie so liebevoll und aufopfernd für ihn getan hatte. Er beschrieb die junge Schwester und spürte, wie sich Harry leicht verkrampfte.

Allerdings war es keine Schuld, wie er es anfangs dacht. Nein Harry durchzuckte ein anderer Gedanke. Dem Gryffindor war gerade klar geworden, dass ihn während seines nun ja eher unfreiwilligen Schlafes ein Mädchen, dass nicht viel älter war als er selbst und nach Carlisles Beschreibung eines, dass man auch als hübsch bezeichnen konnte, seinen ganzen Körper, ihn also völlig nackt und hilflos gesehen und berührt hatte. Gott war Harry froh, dass der Vampir nur die Verbände an seinen Augen entfernt hatte. Das Schamgefühl und das damit einhergehende Erröten würde daher keiner zu sehen bekommen.

Dann aber sprach Carlisle einen Punkt an, der Harrys Herz allerdings ein wenig verkrampfte. Der blonde Vampir schaute ihm tief in die Augen und fragte den Gryffindor, ob er sich erinnerte, ob er mit noch jemand zusammen gereist war. Denn da er als einziger „Potter" auf der Passagierliste stand, seinem Alter nach aber noch nicht alleine in einem Flugzeug reisen durfte, fehlten den Offiziellen also seine Begleitpersonen.

„Meine Tante … mein Onkel … und … und Dudley", kam es zögerlich aus dem Mund des Jungen und seine Stimme war fast gebrochen. Trauer schwang mit und auch wenn sie ihn nie wirklich wie einen der ihren behandelten, ihn als Freak angesehen hatten, so musste er dennoch Dumbledore recht geben. Sie waren seine Verwandten und hatten ihn aufgenommen und ihm doch irgendwie ein Heim gegeben. „Dursley war ihr Familienname, Carlisle. Sie saßen aber in der ersten Klasse und ich weiß nicht …"

„Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber niemand aus der ersten Klasse hat überlebt." Soweit waren es jedenfalls die Informationen, die der blonde Vampir von Charlie Swan bekommen hatte. Sein Herz tat ihm weh und er fragte sich, was wohl aus Harry werden würde, wo er doch jetzt wirklich niemanden mehr hatte. Würde Mr. Aldum ihn zu sich nehmen? Oder aber, würden sie ... Carlisle konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, da Harry sich mit einem Male komisch benahm. Zuerst dachte Carlisle, dass Harry der Verlust stärker traf, als er angenommen hatte. Indessen bemerkte er dann aber, dass Harry nach unten blickt, sich unwohl fühlte und es nicht mehr schaffte ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Einige Sekunden später erkannte der Arzt auch, was los war. Er roch es und drehte sich daher kurz zu seiner Frau um. „Esme, meine Liebe, ich denke du kannst jetzt langsam anfangen, etwas für unseren jungen Harry vorzubereiten. Gib uns eine halbe Stunde. Ich möchte ganz ungestört mit Harry sein und ihm die Verbände abnehmen."

Der letzte Satz ließ Harry noch weiter in sich zusammen sinken und man konnte sogar um seine Augen herum die Verlegenheit sehen. Esme lächelte ihrem Mann sanft zu, nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Carlisle schob sich einen Stuhl an Harrys Bett und ging dann kurz durch eine Tür zu Harrys Rechten ins Bad. Zurück kam er mit einem Schüssel, einem Lappen und einigen Handtüchern.

„Weißt du Harry, es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, dass dies passiert ist. Versteh einfach, dass sich dein Körper erst wieder völlig genesen muss." Carlisle lächelte, doch dies machte es für Harry nur schlimmer. „Du hast leicht reden. Dir ist es ja nicht passiert."

„Stimmt Harry. Aber ich hatte ja auch nicht bis vor einer Stunde einen dünnen Schlauch in meiner Harnröhre. Es ist natürlich, dass sich deine Blase und die restlich Muskulatur erst wieder straffen muss." Mit diesen Worten zog Carlisle die Decke weg und kümmerte sich um Harrys kleines Missgeschick. Das ganze dauerte fünf Minuten und während Carlisle Harry säuberte, stellten sie auch fest, dass noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor ihnen lag. Harrys Ausbruch vorher hatte ihm wohl seine letzten Reserven gekostet, denn der Gryffindor konnte kaum die Arme heben. Gut, sie taten nicht mehr weh und die Brüche waren gut verheilt. Und dies in einer Geschwindigkeit, die sogar Carlisle erstaunen ließ, doch Brüche heilen war eine Sache, Muskelaufbau eine andere. Und wie der blonde Vampir so dabei war, die ersten Verbände zu lösten, fragte Harry etwas, worauf Carlisle schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. „Werde ich wieder ganz gesund, Carlisle? Ich meine, die Verbrennungen?"

Sein Gegenüber lächelte. „Ja das wirst du, Harry. Dein Körper verfügt über enorme Selbstheilung. Ich würde fast sagen, es ist Zauberei." Carlisle lachte nun offen und erklärte seinem Patienten, dass es aber einige Wochen dauern könnte und dass sie einer extrem strengen Prozedur folgen mussten, bei der man nicht abweichen durfte. Und dann war es soweit. Harry spürte einen leichten Luftzug um seinen Kopf herum. Allerdings konnte er nicht gleich nach seinem Gesicht tasten. Seine Arme machten einfach nicht mit und so holte Carlisle einen Spiegel.

„Langsam", bat Harry und der Arzt drehte den Handspiegel in Zeitlupe so, dass sein Patient erst seine Stirn, dann die Augen und schließlich sein komplettes Gesicht sah. Der Gryffindor starrte auf die silberne Scheibe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh mein Gott … nein". Das war er nicht. Harrys Hände begannen zu zittern, einige Tränen bildeten sich und Carlisle zog den Spiegel weg.

„Keine Sorge, junger Mann, du wirst bald der schönste Schüler in Hogwarts sein. Es werden alle Wunden heilen, alle Narben verschwinden, außer der einen, die dich ja irgendwie berühmt gemacht hat." Harry verzog sein Gesicht und wollte protestieren, dass Carlisle gerade das nicht sagen soll, doch der blonde Vampir ging nicht darauf ein. Zu wenig wusste er über Harrys Leben. Daher beschränkte er sich auf das hier und jetzt. „Allerdings ist deine Haut noch frisch, empfindlich und gerötet. Immerhin geht das mit den Bädern weg. Du musst mir nur vertrauen. Und wenn dann deine Haare wieder sprießen, wird Mr. Aldum keinen Unterschied zum alten Harry Potter erkennen."

„Wer?", fragte Harry überrascht und Carlisle blickte ihn verwundert an. „Na Mr. Aldum, Brian Aldum, der ältere Mann, der mich gebeten hat, auf dich aufzupassen."

„Aber … aber ich kenne keinen Mr. Aldum …", erwiderte Harry und seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen.

„Du musst aber, Harry. Noch nie habe ich jemanden gesehen, der so besorgt um einen anderen Menschen war. Harry, ich habe gespürt, dass es ihn sehr viel Überwindung gekostet hat, jemandem wie mir zu vertrauen. Es kam mir so vor, als würde er das Kostbarste aus den Händen geben, was er besaß. Du weißt schon, sein Kind, seinen Enkel oder so. Und doch hat er es getan, damit du in Sicherheit bist."

Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln und noch während er den Namen _Brian Aldum_ auseinander nahm, fragte er Carlisle das Naheliegende: „Wie sah der Mann aus?" Carlisle begann leicht zu grinsen und legte den Spiegel aus der Hand. Er hatte schließlich noch einige Verbände zu entfernen und das konnte er ja auch tun, während sie dem Rätsel auf den Grund gingen. „Nun er ist sehr einfach zu beschreiben, Harry, wenn du ein wenig mystische Geschichte im alten England kennst. Kurz gesagt er sah aus wie Mer…"

„Merlin", unterbrach Harry ihn und grinste irgendwie erleichtert. Dann sah er seinen Doc an und sagte: „Oh eines muss man dem alten Mann lassen. Er hat Humor und kann seine Spuren verwischen."

„Alter Mann?", fragte Carlisle und Harry erwiderte mit einem ertappten Grinsen: „Jepp Dumbledore. Ihn kann man getrost alt nennen. Selbst für Zaubererverhältnisse sind über hundertfünfzig Jahre eine Seltenheit. Und wenn man dann den Namen bedenkt, den er hier benutzt hat, und wenn man ihn und seinen Humor kennt, macht sein Pseudonym auch Sinn. Brian Aldum … Brian ist einer seiner vielen Vornamen und Al …dum setzt sich ja ohne Zweifel aus Al-bus und Dum-bledore zusammen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen oder zumindest ahnen."

Beide lachten nun und dann kümmerte sich Carlisle um das, was er ja eigentlich tun wollte, um Harrys Verbände. Vorsichtig legte er mit dem Skalpell erst Harrys Bauch frei und dann die Beine. Dabei überprüfte er auch gleich die Reflexe und musste innerlich schmunzeln, da sich der Junge etwas verkrampfte, als seine wohlgemerkt wieder etwas angewärmten Hände von den Knien aufwärts wanderten. Manchmal vergaß man halt, wie es war mitten in der Pubertät zu stehen. Um Harry abzulenken und auch weil Carlisles Gehör die Stimmen seiner Kinder leise hörte, nahm er sich erst einmal ein grünes Op-Tuch und legte es über Harrys Blöße.

Harry war ihm dankbar und beobachtete dann, wie auch der letzte Verband vom seinem rechten Arm abfiel. Allerdings brachte dies etwas zum Vorschein, was sein Herz stocken ließ. Es war eine weitere Narbe, die sich wie ein Band spiralförmig um seinen Unterarm zog und die durch ihre dunkelrote Farbe extrem aus der schon geröteten Haut hervorstach.

Auch Carlisle war überrascht und zeigte dies seinem Patienten auch. Denn soweit er es bei Harrys Operationen gesehen hatte, hatte es an Harrys Armen keine schwereren, narbenbildenden Verletzungen geben. Brüche ja, Abschürfungen auch, aber keine Schnitte.

Harry sah den leicht verwunderten Blick des Vampirs und fragte, was dies für eine Narbe sei. Carlisle tastete sie langsam ab. Oder aber, er wollte es. Doch schon bei der ersten Berührung sog sein Patient schmerzhaft die Luft ein. „Entschuldige Harry", sagte Carlisle rasch und zog die Hand weg. Nachdenklich jedoch betrachtete er die Form der Narbe, da er trotz der Kürze der Berührung etwas Ungewöhnliches gespürt hatte. Die Narbe war nicht nur oberflächlich. Nein, sie ging tiefer und schien sogar den Knochen des Armes berührt zu haben. Aber um dieses Phänomen genauer bestimmen zu können, bedurfte es noch einiger Untersuchungen.

Das musste aber warten, auch wenn Harry es eigentlich gleich wissen wollte. Carlisle meinte aber, dass sie dem Rätsel noch früh genug auf den Grund gehen würden. Dann stand er aber plötzlich auf, legte sein Werkzeug weg und räumte um Harry herum auf. Dies aber konnte der Gryffindor dann aber nur noch vermuten, anhand des Ergebnisses. Denn kaum hatte Carlisle das Skalpell weg gelegt, wurde Harry blitzschnell hochgehoben und noch bevor sein Körper sich verkrampfen oder anderweitig sich bewegen konnte, landete er wieder sanft auf dem Laken und dieses war frisch und sauber.

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry und der Vampir grinste schelmisch. „Ja genau, Harry. So sehen es viele und glaub mir: Bei der US Armee würden sie mich hassen, weil ich die Norm fürs Bettenmachen versaue." Dann zog der Blonde Harry ein neues OP-Hemd über und danach hieß es den Rest der Familie zu begrüßen. Etwas worauf Harry schon sehr gespannt war.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

„_Emmett, die Tür bitte._"

Es war die sanfte Stimme von Esme und kaum hatte ihr Sohn den Weg ins Zimmer frei gemacht, kam die wunderschöne, blonde Frau auch schon mit einem Tablett, vollbeladen mit Essen, herein. Carlisle schmunzelte und sagte: „Schatz, ich denke eine leichte Suppe hätte gereicht."

„Die ist doch auch dabei", erwiderte Esme gespielt schnippisch. „Der Rest ist doch nur, wenn Harry vielleicht doch noch mehr essen will." Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, denn was alles auf dem Tablett zu sehen war, hätte wohl ausgereicht, um Ron dreimal satt zu machen. Harry erkannte Toast, Pfannkuchen, Rührei und sogar Muffins. Und ganz im Zentrum der Platte stand eine große Tasse dampfender Suppe. Der Duft von Hühnchen und Gemüse erfüllte den ganzen Raum und Harry lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

Allerdings wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit gleich darauf vom Essen abgelenkt, da hinter Esme drei weitere Personen sein Zimmer betraten. Der erste war ein Hüne von einem Mann, nein Jungen wenn man sein Gesicht betrachtete. Allerdings wurde Harry klar, dass dieser Bursche weitaus älter war, als er den Anschein machte. Dies musste Emmett sei, dachte Harry und als Mister Universum den Mund aufmachte, erkannte der Gryffindor auch die Stimme des „Engels" wieder.

„Na Kleiner, wieder unter den Lebenden?" Allein schon dieser Satz und das Auftreten von Emmett ließen Harry vermuten, dass dieser ein lebenslustiges Kerlchen war, mit dem man eine Menge Spaß haben konnte.

Hinter Emmett betrat noch jemand den Raum, für den Harry nur einen Ausdruck hatte … eine Göttin. Es war Rosalie, die modelgleich durch die Tür kam, ihr Gesicht allerdings in einer Maske, als könne sie gar nichts berühren. Harry sah, wie Carlisle und Esme leicht lächelnd den Kopf schüttelten, so als würde sie das Auftreten ihrer Tochter amüsieren. Emmett hingegen beließ es nicht beim Kopfschütteln und wandte sich an Harry. „Dies, mein kleiner Zauberer, ist unsere kleine Rosalie, meine Frau, wenn du so willst. Doch du musst ihr Gesicht entschuldigen. Mein Schatz hatte vorhin etwas Pech bei der Jagd. Sie hat es heute nur auf ein jämmerliches, halblahmendes Reh geschafft."

Der Blick, mit dem Rosalie im nächsten Moment den bulligen Vampir bedachte, hätte jeden anderen in die Flucht geschlagen. Emmett jedoch legte nur seinen Arm um Rosalies Hüften und flüsterte: „Ach komm schon Schatz. Ich mach es nachher im Bett auch wieder gut." Dass es nicht wirklich ein Flüstern war, interessierte Emmett offenbar nicht. Die Mutter des Hauses allerdings schon.

„Emmett, das gehört jetzt nicht hier her", sagte Esme leicht tadelnd, doch Carlisle kannte seinen Sohn und lächelte. „Tu das Sohn. Doch bedenke, wir sind auch noch hier im Haus."

„Carlisle", dreht sich Esme nun zu ihrem Mann um und dieser grinste. „Ach komm schon, Schatz. Lass ihn …"

„Ja Esme, lass mich. Es gibt nun einmal Pflichten im Leben eines Mannes, die …" Sein Blick ging zu Harry und er grinste. „Tja Harry sieh es mal so. Manchmal muss _Mann_ im Leben auch mal was tun, was einem keinen Spaß macht." Glücklicherweise lenkte der kleine Rippenstoß von Rosalie, der jedem anderen Menschen wohl das Leben gekostet hatte, die anderen davon ab, zu sehen, wie Harrys Gesicht an Röte zunahm. Einzig Emmett hatte es bemerkt und zwinkerte nun verschwörerisch in Harrys Richtung. Kurz darauf wurde das Thema allerdings fallen gelassen, da es ja noch jemanden gab, der das Zimmer betreten wollte. Oder zumindest hatte die Person es vor, zögerte dabei aber leicht. Fünf Augenpaare waren nun auf sie gerichtet und als sie sich schließlich durchgerungen hatte und durch die Tür trat, klappte Harry der Mund auf. Das war sie. Dort in der Tür stand sein Engel, dort stand Alice und jetzt, da Harry wieder klarer sah, schaffte er nur eines … er starrte.

„Hey", sagte Alice schüchtern oder vielmehr unsicher. Anhand der Reaktion von Carlisle, bemerkte Harry, dass dieses Verhalten wohl sonst nicht so ihre Art zu sein schien.

„Auch hey", erwiderte Harry. Es war zwar ein blöder Spruch, doch was sollte er sonst sagen und außerdem begann das Eis zu brechen. Schritt für Schritt kam Alice näher und Harry fragte sich, ob es vielleicht an seinem Aussehen, seiner Erscheinung lag, dass das Mädchen so zögerte. Kurz darauf spürte Harry Carlisles Hand auf seiner Schulter und der blonde Vampir drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er ihm direkt in die Augen schauen musste und sagte beruhigend: „Keine Sorge, es liegt nicht an dem, was du vielleicht denkst. Alice hat nur vor kurzem einen Schicksalsschlag erlitten. Nimm es ihr nicht …"

„Carlisle", brauste Alice auf und ihr Vater verstummte. „Ich kann selbst für mich sprechen. Und ich denke, dass meine Geschichte wohl das letzte ist, was Harry wissen will."

„Ja, mein Engel. Du hast natürlich recht. Für unseren jungen Harry ist es wichtiger wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und gesund zu werden." Carlisle schob dabei einen kleinen Beistelltisch näher an Harrys Bett heran und räumte dann das Feld für Esme, die schon wie auf heißen Kohlen saß. Zwei Sekunden später stand vor dem Gryffindor eine Schüssel mit dampfender Suppe. Allerdings hatte Harry ein Problem in den Genuss eben dieser zu kommen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht seinen Arm zu heben. Immer wieder zog sich ein leichter Schmerz durch die Gelenke, geschweige denn davon, dass er die Kraft besaß, den Löffel zu nehmen und zu halten. Und dass um ihn herum auch noch fast völlig fremde Menschen standen, die seiner Hilflosigkeit als Zeugen beiwohnten, machte es für den Gryffindor noch schlimmer.

Verlegen, ja nahezu beschämt schaute Harry nach unten und wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder einfach um Hilfe bitten sollte. Carlisle beobachtete seinen Patienten in seinem inneren Konflikt genau. Sein Blick ging dabei immer wieder zwischen Harry und Alice hin und her und er schalt sich im nächsten Moment, dass ihm dies entfallen war. Wie konnte er Harry dies nur antun? Allerdings hatte der Vampir auch eine kleine Entschuldigung, da seine Gedanken etwas länger bei Alice, bei seinem kleinen Engel, verweilt waren. Irgendwie war in den bis vorhin noch leblosen Augen seiner Tochter plötzlich ein Funkeln aufgetaucht. Nun galt es aber Harry zu helfen und somit bat der blonde Vampir im nächsten Moment alle, außer Emmett, sie allein zu lassen.

Überrascht schaute seine Familie, oder vielmehr die Frauen auf und es war Esme, die protestieren wollte. Das gütig bittende Gesicht ihres Mannes jedoch, ließ diesen Protest auch sehr schnell wieder verschwinden. Schlussendlich allein setzte sich Carlisle aufs Bett und nahm Harry den Löffel aus der schlappen Hand, in welchen Esme ihn gelegt hatte. „Keine Sorge Harry, es bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis", sagte er und fütterte Harry danach regelrecht. Harry kam sich komisch vor und versuchte sich abzulenken indem er die leckere Suppe brav und voller Genuss aß.

Allerdings merkte er dabei sehr rasch, dass nicht nur seine äußere Haut mit dem Feuer gespielt hatte. Schon beim ersten Schluck zog sich ein leichtes Brennen durch seinen Rachen bis hin zur Speiseröhre. Carlisle bedachte ihn mit sorgevollem Gesicht, doch der Gryffindor meinte, dass es halb so schlimm wäre. Da musste er halt durch, wenn er ein Mann werden wollte. Emmett konnte sich auf diese Bemerkung hin aber nicht zurück halten und meinte mit der Augenbraue zuckend: „ Das und noch was anderes …" Carlisle warf seinen Sohn daraufhin einen warnenden Blick zu, weil Harry sich in seiner Verlegenheit verschluckt hatte. Mit entsetzten Augen starrte er den bulligen Vampir an und Emmett grinste.

Zehn Minuten später war die Schüssel dann leer und Harry fragte sich, was nun kam. Die Antwort darauf bewegte sich nur Augenblick später in Form eines Rollstuhls durch den Raum. Emmett hatte ihn in der Zwischenzeit hereingeholt und außerdem sagte er etwas zu Carlisle, dass Harry aber durch die Geschwindigkeit der Worte nicht verstand. „Gib mir eine halbe Stunde", war alles was der Gryffindor aus Carlisles Mund vernahm und dann lächelte der blonde Arzt auch schon.

„Nun Harry, ich denke wir haben noch einiges zu tun, ein, zwei Sachen, die wir heute noch erledigen sollten. Danach kannst du dich ausruhen."

„Sachen?", fragte Harry und beäugte den Rollstuhl, der so rein gar nichts mit denen gemeinsam hatte, mit denen Harry in seiner Kindheit und im Krankenhaus Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Gut, es hatte zwei große Räder und zwei kleine. Doch dann sah das Gerät irgendwie modern und wie aus einen futuristischem Film aus. Es schien nicht ein Metallteil verbaut zu sein. Die Speichen waren aus Kunststoff und der Sitz aus Plaste und hatte Löcher und rechts und links Ösen an denen man die seitlichen Stützwände beziehungsweise Lehnen einfach hineinstecken konnte.

„Ja Harry, aber nichts Schlimmes und alles ist dafür da, deine Heilung in Schwung zu bringen. Bevor wir damit anfangen, sage ich es dir noch einmal, Harry. Nichts was hier geschieht verlässt den Raum. Emmett und ich, wir sind deine Vertrauten, wenn du es so willst und nicht mal Esme werde ich was verraten. Es muss dir nichts peinlich sein oder so …"

Schon allein diese Worte jagten dem Gryffindor wieder einen Rotschimmer ins Gesicht. Was kam denn noch alles? Harry hatte diese Frage zwar nicht laut gestellt, doch Carlisle, der über jahrhundertalte Menschenkenntnis verfügte, hatte sie durch Harrys Gesichtsausdruck trotzdem klar und deutlich verstanden. Und um es Harry leichter zu machen, begann er auch mit der leichteren der beiden Sachen. Er half Harry hoch und setzte ihn in den Rollstuhl.

Harry ließ es einfach geschehen, da Carlisle meinte, sie wollten dem Geheimnis der sonderbaren Narbe auf seinem Arm auf den Grund gehen. Allerdings sog der Gryffindor dann leicht die Luft ein, als Carlisle ihm beim Absetzt leicht das OP-Hemd öffnete und so sein blanker Hintern Bekanntschaft mit der kalten Plaste des Rollstuhls machte. Der Vampir grinste nun und legte danach seinem Patienten eine Decke über, damit sich Harry nicht vollkommen nackt vorkam.

Dies dann geschafft und Harry versorgt, ging es zum ersten Mal für Harry aus dem Zimmer, welches sich im oberen Geschoss des Hauses befand. So viel hatte der Gryffindor schon herausgefunden, als er den Blick vorhin durch den Raum und aus den Fenstern hatte streifen lassen. Doch nun sollte er noch mehr von seinem jetzigen Aufenthaltsort erfahren. Die Fahrt ging dabei an mehreren Zimmern vorbei und Harry stellte fest, dass die Farben und die Einrichtung der oberen Etage sehr freundlich waren und keinesfalls vom hiesigen Baumarkt stammten. Alles sah sehr modern und edel aus, wobei Bilder namhafter Maler wohl an der Tagesordnung waren.

Schließlich hatten Carlisle und sein Patient die Treppe erreicht und hier konnte Harry zum ersten Mal sehen, was darunter zu verstehen war, wenn sie in Hogwarts davon sprachen, dass Vampire über unnatürlich große Kraft verfügten. Carlisle machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen Griff umzusetzen und trug Harry samt Rollstuhl die Treppe runter, als wöge er nichts. Selbst einem Gewichtheber wäre bei dieser Art des Tragens das Handgelenk weggeknickt.

Am Fuße der Treppe schob Carlisle ihn dann in einen Raum, der wohl sonst so etwas wie der Sportraum war. Harry konnte noch die Hantelbank sehen, die man jetzt jedoch mit einem Laken abgedeckt hatte. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Apparat, der nun so gar nicht hierher passte. Alles was Harry sagen konnte war, dass es ein medizinisches Gerät war und es oblag Carlisle dieses zu benennen.

„So Harry, dann wollen wir mal. Keine Angst, es wird nicht wehtun. Alles was ich will, ist deinen Arm noch einmal zu röntgen."

„Röntgen? Carlisle? Du hast einen Röntgenapparat? Zuhause?" Der Vampir grinste. „Ähm na ja, irgendwie schon. Es ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Alice gewesen… Socken waren ihr zu langweilig und da sie mal wieder die Lottozahlen eine Woche vorher gesehen hat …. Na ja …"

Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und glaubte fest daran, dass der blonde Vampir sich einen Scherz erlaubte. Dem war aber nicht so und kurz drauf hatte Carlisle Harrys Arm auch schon auf dem Gerät platziert und einige Bleidecken über dem Rest von Harrys Körper verteilt. Fünf Minuten später war es dann geschafft und während Carlisle noch schnell die Bilder entwickelte, fragte er sich, was wohl als nächstes kam. Ein MRT vielleicht? Glücklicherweise war der medizinische Teil aber fertig und Carlisle schob Harry weiter ins nächste Zimmer. „Die Aufnahmen besprechen wir nachher Harry", sagte er noch und dann wurde der Gryffindor von Emmett in Empfang genommen.

Der Raum, in den er nun geschoben wurde, diesen konnte Harry nur mit einem anderen Raum der Welt vergleichen – dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts. Ein riesiges Becken erwartete ihn, eingelassen in weißen Marmor und mit goldenen Armaturen versehen. Harry schaute sich voller Staunen im Raum um. Sein Blick ging von der im Boden eingelassenen Wanne zu den beiden Duschen, bis hin zum Doppelwaschtisch. Hängen blieb er dann aber an etwas, das so gar nicht in den Raum passte. Es handelte sich hierbei um ein weißes Nylonseil, welches an einer Art beweglichen Dreharm hing und den Anschein eines Galgens machte. Mit einem Mal kamen Harry Emmetts Worte über das Hängen oder was auch immer er in seinem Dämmerzustand gehört hatte, wieder in den Sinn. Die beiden Vampire hatten doch übers Aufhängen gesprochen und dass der Strick ihn, Harry, tragen müsste.

Harrys Blick ging zu Emmett und der bullige Vampir grinste. „Siehst du Harry, nichts mit aufhängen. Alles nur für dein Bestes. Obwohl … wenn ich daran denke, was jetzt kommt. Na ja … ich weiß nicht ob …"

„Emmett", erklang Carlisles Stimme, „mach ihm keine Angst. So schlimm wird es nun auch nicht." Harry schaute den blonden Arzt jetzt eher skeptisch an und fragte, was dieser meinte. Carlisle lächelte jedoch nur leicht und meinte, dass er dies gleich sehen würde. Und mit einem eher mulmigen Gefühl schaute er dem blonden Vampir zu, wie dieser ein elektronisches Thermometer in die Wanne, welche mit klarem Wasser gefüllt war, hielt. „17,5°C, genau richtig", kommentierte der Blonde die Digitalanzeige und erkundigte sich dann bei seinem Sohn nach der Wassermenge.

„Es sind genau 1350 Liter, Dad", kam es aus Emmetts Mund und nun war es an Harry auch mal was zu sagen. „Und das ist wichtig, Carlisle?", fragte er, worauf der Vampir ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Ja Harry, das ist es. Ich habe ganz genau Anweisungen bekommen und dass ich die Werte ohne Ausnahme einhalten soll."

„Anweisungen?", erwiderte Harry überrascht, da er geglaubt hatte, dass der Arzt wüsste, was er tat. Carlisle machte bisher nicht den Anschein, als bräuchte er noch jemanden, der ihm sagte, wie er etwas zu tun hatte. Doch Carlisle nickte nur und holte dann aus einem Schrank eine große braune Apothekerflasche, eine solche, wie sie Harry auch aus Hogwarts kannte.

„Ja Harry, sie kamen zusammen mit dem hier und glaub' mir, die Art, wie sie in meine Hände gelangt ist, werde ich wohl niemals wieder vergessen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Harry? Die Flasche wurde von einer Eule geliefert. Einem riesigen Waldkauz. Allerdings habe ich noch nie ein Tier gesehen, welches so hin und her gerissen war, zwischen dem Ausliefern und der Flucht vor mir."

Im nächsten Moment hörte Harry Emmett kichern und als er sich umdrehte, meinte Carlisles Sohn: „Also, ihr müsst den Tieren einen wirklich mächtigen Gehorsamszauber auferlegt haben, Harry. Selbst ich als kleines Unsensibelchen habe die Panik des Vogels gespürt, als er sich unserem Haus genähert hat. Du solltest wissen, dass es eigentlich kein Tier gibt, das größer als eine Maus ist, welches noch in die Nähe unseres Hauses kommt. Keine Ahnung, wieso das so ist …",Emmett grinste nun breit, „na jedenfalls, kaum dass der Kauz sein Paket abgeliefert hat, durchbrach er auch schon die Schallmauer."

Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sein Blick ging zurück zur ominösen Flasche, aus welcher Carlisle gerade mit einem Messbecher eine ganz bestimmte Menge ekelhaft grünlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit abfüllte. Was konnte das nur für Zeug sein und wo kam es her?

_Flashback_

Albus Dumbledore stand mit seinem langen Bart zwischen den Fingern und der halbmondförmigen Brille auf der Nase hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schaute aus dem Fenster. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete er die Prozession, welche gerade über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schritt. Es war ein Trauermarsch und er gehörte zu etwas, wogegen sich der alte Zauberer vehement gewehrt hatte. Man trug Harry Potter zu Grabe.

„Albus, ich verstehe dich nicht", erklang die Stimme seiner alten Freundin und Kollegin Minerva McGonagall. „Genau mit so etwas gibst du ihnen doch wieder Angriffsfläche. Hast du nur gelesen, was diese Schmierfinken vom Propheten geschrieben haben?" Dabei deutete sie auf die heutige Ausgabe der meistgelesenen Zeitung der Zauberwelt, die auf dem riesigen Schreibtisch des Direktors ausgebreiten lag und las den Artikel mit verächtlich verzogenen Lippen noch einmal durch.

_**Mentor lässt den Auserwählten fallen **_

_**Ja meine lieben Leser, Sie haben richtig verstanden. Auch wenn wir hier beim Propheten nicht die geringste Ahnung haben wieso, weigert sich der amtierende Direktor von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, von dem wir alle immer glaubten, dass Harry Potter in seinem Herzen einen besonderen Platz einnahm, dem Junge-der-lebte die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Nicht einmal mit der Tatsache, dass man Harry Potter auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts beisetzt, ließ sich das Herz des bisher als magisches Idol angesehen Zauberers erweichen. „Man sollte doch wenigstens warten, bis Harry im Sarg läge" oder aber „Cornelius, ihr könnt es gar nicht abwarten, ihn zu beerdigen", waren nur einige der Sätze mit denen sich Dumbledore versuchte heraus zu reden, auf die Frage hin, warum er nicht an der Trauerfeier teilnahm. Ich persönlich finde …**_

Weiter kam Professor McGonagall nicht. Ihr Lesen wurde abrupt unterbrochen von einem lauten Knall und durch ein Beben im Innersten des Schlosses. Es war eine Explosion und alarmiert schauten sich Minerva und der Direktor an. „Was war das?", fragte die alte Hexe und nach kurzem Überlegen erwiderte Albus: „Das kam von unten aus den Kerkern. Oh Merlin … Severus!" Mit raschen Schritten machten sich beide auf den Weg hinunter ins Reich der Slytherins.

Der Anblick, welcher sich den beiden Professoren dann jedoch bot, war verheerend. Immer noch qualmte es aus den Gemächern des Professors für Zaubertränke oder besser gesagt aus den Räumen, die Severus für seine privaten Forschungen nutzte. Vorsichtig betrat Albus den Raum und musste dabei über die Reste der einstmals massiven Eichentür klettern. „Severus?", fragte der alte Zauberer in den Raum hinein und er befürchtete das Schlimmste. Allerdings fand er Snape fast völlig unverletzt an eine Wand gelehnt vor. Sein Gesicht jedoch war nicht das, was man sonst von ihm kannte. Severus Snape grinste nämlich. Er grinste die beiden an und sein Blick schien entrückt.

Erst als Albus und Minerva näher kamen, bemerkten sie den Grund für das Verhalten ihres Kollegen, nämlich die Flasche Feuerwhisky in Snapes Hand. „Hähähä alter Mann, du hast versagt … wir haben versagt… ich habe versagt …"

„Oh bei Merlin, Severus, was ist nur geschehen?"

„Potter ist geschehen, alter Mann", fauchte Snape. „Er hat es geschafft, endlich geschafft sich töten zu lassen. Und das nicht mal vom dunklen Lord… hä hä hä"

Professor McGonagall sog scharf die Luft ein. So hatte ihr Kollege noch nie mit Albus geredet. Der Direktor allerdings bedachte den Meister der Tränke mit einem eher mitleidigen Blick und Minerva glaubte dann so etwas wie Schuld in den blauen Augen zu sehen.

„Oh Severus, bitte reiß dich zusammen", versuchte Albus dann zu ihm durchzudringen. Snape hob jedoch nur die Flasche und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Auf Lily … meine Lily und aufs Versagen." Und dann geschah etwas, dass wohl keiner der beiden alten Magier jemals gesehen hatte. Severus Snape rollte eine Träne übers Gesicht und dann noch eine. Er begann regelrecht zu weinen und während er immer wieder aus der Flasche trank, nicht mehr voll wahrnehmend, wer bei ihm war, schluchzte er und offenbarte, welche Gefühle sich in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatten. Minerva hörte zum ersten Male davon, wie ihr früherer Schüler in Harrys Mutter verliebt gewesen war und sie bis heute liebte. Minerva hörte, wie Severus Lilys Tod bedauerte und dass er geschworen hatte Harrys Leben zu schützen.

Schließlich meinte Dumbledore, dass es immer einen Silberstreifen am Horizont gab und bat seine Kollegin Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren, was sie hier erlebt hatte. Albus wusste, wie sehr es Snape ans Herz ging, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, hinzu kam noch seine Tätigkeit als Spion. Wenn der Herr der Tränke dann auch noch am nächsten Morgen erfahren würde, was er alles soeben an die alte Hexe weitergegeben hatte, nun dann war sich Albus sicher, Gryffindor würde es niemals wieder über hundert Hauspunkte schaffen. Kaum war Minerva weg, wandte sich der Direktor nochmal an Severus, meinte, wenn auch mehr zu sich selbst, dass dieser schnell wieder klar werden müsste und legte danach einen kleinen Umschlag auf den Tisch neben Snape. Das letzte, was er dann noch machte, war, die nun leere Flasche aus Snapes Hand zu nehmen und ihm dann eine Decke über zu legen.

„Oh Albus, all die Trauer. Hast du Mr. Weasley gesehen? Harry war sein bester Freund. Oder Molly? Ich dachte, sie bricht zusammen."

Minerva schaute ihren alten Freund an und erwartete, dass dieser etwas erwiderte. Dumbledore reagierte jedoch nicht, sondern blätterte nur im Tagespropheten, so als würde er etwas Besonderes suchen. Dann aber ruckte sein Kopf hoch und er blickte zur Tür. Auch Minerva drehte sich um und das nächste, was sie sah, war die schwarze Robe von Severus Snape, der ins Büro des Direktors gestürmt kam und eine Phiole mit einem Stückchen irgendwas Schwarzem in der Hand hielt.

„Du bist zu weit gegangen alter Mann", fauchte Snape. „Niemand spielt mit mir und meinen Gefühlen."

Minerva sprang auf und begann Albus zu verteidigen. „Vergreif dich nicht im Ton, Severus Snape. Wie kannst du es wagen?" Snape jedoch hob nur die Hand und brachte damit die alte Hexe zum Schweigen. Dann schaute er zwischen ihr und dem alten Zauberer hinter seinem Schreibtisch hin und her und die Erkenntnis traf ihn. „Sie weiß es nicht oder, Dumbledore? Sie hat keine Ahnung, richtig?"

Der Direktor machte ein ertapptes Gesicht und atmete geschlagen durch. „Nein Severus, sie weiß es nicht, noch nicht. Es ist noch zu früh. Allerdings wollte ich es dir sagen. Doch nach deinem kleinen Zusammenbruch gestern, hatte ich noch keine Möglichkeit, mein Junge. Jetzt sag mir aber, wie du es heraus …"

„ … herausgefunden hab. Albus, du unterschätzt mich, alter Mann. Ich bin ein Meister meines Faches und als ich den Brief mit der Bitte um einen Heiltrank gefunden habe, war mein erster Schritt heraus zu finden, was die Verbrennung der Haut verursacht hat. Kerosin? Kein Zauberer verwendet Kerosin. Aber Muggel verwenden es als Treibstoff für ihre Flugmaschinen. Dachtest du, ich könnte nicht eins und eins zusammenrechnen?"

„Natürlich nicht, Severus. Ich habe dich nicht unterschätzt, nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass du gleich an die Arbeit gehst, sondern wir uns noch vorher einmal treffen, damit wir die nächsten Schritte planen können. Eile ist geboten …"

„Schritte? Eile? Albus, was ist hier los?", meldete sich nun eine mehr als nur verwirrte Professor McGonagall zu Wort und sie schaute ihren alten Freund an. Die Antwort kam allerdings von Snape und sie riss die alte Hexe fast von den Beinen. „Es bedeutet Minerva, dass Potter noch lebt."

„Was?", entfuhr es der Vorsteherin von Gryffindor und sie fasste sich an die Brust. Bevor sie aber weiteres sagen konnte, bestätigte der Direktor Severus Aussage und meinte, er würde ihr gleich alles erklären. _Zuerst müsse man sich aber um Harrys Genesung kümmern und er wandte sich wieder an Professor Snape. Dieser schien schon im Kopf alle Möglichkeiten abzuwägen und versprach, sich um eine Lösung zu kümmern. Allerdings rümpfte er etwas die Nase, als Albus meinte, dass es aber eine Methode sein müsste, die auch Muggel praktizieren können, denn vorerst würde keiner erfahren, wo Harry sich aufhielt.

_Flashback Ende_

„Na dann wollen wir mal, Harry", sagte Carlisle und holte dann eine Stoppuhr aus seinem Arztkittel. „Der Zeitrahmen, welcher mit dem Zeug hier kam, ist wirklich sehr eng." Der blonde Vampir aktivierte die Uhr und gab dann das grüne Zeug ins Badewasser, welches daraufhin anfing zu sprudeln und zu blubbern.

Harry starrte auf die Wanne und fragte sich, ob das Carlisles Ernst war. Nie und nimmer würde er in diese kochende Brühe gehen. Dass sie immer heißer wurde sah man auch am Digitalthermometer, welches Emmett auf den Tisch neben der Wanne gelegt hatte. „Nein, da geh ich nicht rein", flüsterte Harry, wurde dann aber abgelenkt, da Emmett blitzschnell hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. „Und ob Little Wizard." Mit diesen Worten zog er das Handtuch von Harrys Schoss und befestigte dann mit mehreren Karabinerhaken die Seile vom Flaschenzug am Rollstuhl.

Harry sah die ganze Sache mit schockiertem Gesicht und überlegte dann, wie er da wieder rauskam. Abhauen konnte er nicht. Nein, dafür taten ihm seinen Beine und Arme noch zu weh. Und dass er außerdem noch viel zu schlapp war, kam erschwerend dazu. Vielleicht half ja bitten und flehen. Allerdings konnte er sich im nächsten Moment nicht mehr auf seine Flucht konzentrieren, da Emmett etwas tat, was Harry nun gar nicht mehr verstand und was ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ. Der bullige Vampir zog sich nämlich plötzlich und vor Harrys Augen vollkommen nackt aus. Harry, vom Adonis gleichem Auftreten des Vampirs überrumpelt, kam nicht umher den makellosen Körper anzustarren. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Emmett es offenbar genoss den Gryffindor zu triezen, indem er meinte, dass dies erst der Anfang sei und sie sich gleich noch viel näher kommen würden.

Das war dann der Punkt wo Carlisle einschritt und seinen Sohn ermahnte, es für Harry nicht noch schwieriger zu machen. Daraufhin erklärte er Harry, dass der Heiltrank in seiner jetzigen Konzentration wohl Emmetts Badesachen zersetzen würde. Der Gryffindor hatte unterdessen eine Veränderung seines Aussehens vorgenommen und die blasse Röte seiner Gesichtshaut in ein leuchtendes Magenta verwandelt. Schließlich ging es dann ganz schnell und Harry spürte, wie Emmett hinter ihm am Flaschenzug zog und er in die Luft gehoben wurde. Dann glitt er durch die Luft und schwebte über der Wanne mit der ekelhaft blubbernden Flüssigkeit. „Na los Emmett, sonst wird das Wasser wieder zu kalt."

„Klatsch!" Ohne Vorwarnung sauste Harry nach unten und wurde vom nach Fichtennadeln duftenden Wasser umspült. Er schluckte es sogar und panisch versuchte er die Orientierung wieder zu erlangen. Doch da umschlangen ihn auch schon zwei kräftige Arme und Emmetts Stimme versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Alles okay Harry, du hast es geschafft", sagte der bullige Vampir und Harry schaute ihn immer noch schockiert in seine goldenen Augen. Noch bevor er schreien und fragen konnte, ob Emmett den Verstand verloren hatte, meint dieser, dass es manchmal besser war, wenn es kurz und schmerzlos von statten ging.

Was Harry dann aber noch mehr schockierte, als diese Aussage, war die Tatsache, dass der blonde Vampir Recht hatte. Ja, es hatte kurz gebrannt, als er ins Wasser getaucht war, aber nun, nun fühlte sich das Bad mehr als nur angenehm an. Es prickelte etwas auf der Haut und an manchen Stellen, an denen, wo das Fleisch am meisten angegriffen worden war, brannte es vielleicht noch etwas länger. Aber im Großen und Ganzen fühlte es sich gut an.

Dies schien auch Carlisle in Harrys Gesicht lesen zu können und die Miene des Vampirs entspannte sich. „Du musste jetzt etwa eine halbe Stunde im Wasser bleiben, Harry. Emmett wird dir dabei helfen, dich zu waschen."

„Was?", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor überrascht. Doch im Nachhinein wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mal den Waschlappen halten könnte und etwas breitete sich in Harry aus, was man eindeutig als Hilflosigkeit und Scham bezeichnen konnte. So schlimm hatte es den Gryffindor noch nie erwischt. Nicht einmal als Lockhart ihm seinen ganzen Arm knochenfrei gemacht hatte, hatte sich Harry so unselbständig gefühlt. Beschämt senkte der Junge seinen Blick.

„Ach komm schon Harry. Ich mach`s auch ganz vorsichtig. Es sei denn, es stört dich, dass ich ein Mann bin. Vielleicht sollten wir Alice oder Esme fragen, ob sie das Waschen übernehmen könnten. Eine weibliche Hand hat mit Sicherheit mehr Feingefühl und vielleicht auch heilende Kräfte."

Das Gesicht, oder vielmehr der leuchtend rote Ball auf Harrys Hals, gab Emmett dann eine eindeutige Antwort und mit einem Grinsen nahm er vom Wannenrand einen weichen Schwamm, trat sachte hinter den im Wasser und auf dem Stuhl hockenden Jungen und begann die Überbleibsel der Verbrennungen und Heilsalben aus dem Krankenhaus wegzuwaschen. Harry brauchte zwar noch einige Augenblicke, doch dann entspannte er sich merklich und begann sogar das warme Wasser zu genießen. Es war eindeutig ein magischer Trank, der hier im Wasser wirkte, denn seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er spürte sogar wie so etwas wie Kraft in seine Gliedmaßen zurückkehrte. Allerdings überwog die Entspannung und dann hörte er nur noch wie Carlisle meinte, er würde sie beide jetzt erst einmal allein lassen und dann fielen Harry die Augen zu.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Harry schreckte hoch. Es war wie beim Sekundenschlaf und der Gryffindor rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass er sich am ekelhaft grünen Badewasser verschluckte. Doch da war nichts, kein magisches, prickelndes Nass, kein Emmett, der ihn wusch und versuchte mit kleinen Spitzen den Rotton in Harrys Gesicht aufrecht zu erhalten, sondern nur wollige Wärme und der Duft von frischem Kaffee, Eiern und Speck.

Verwundert rieb Harry sich die Augen und war erstaunt, dass er seine Arme um einiges leichter als gestern noch bewegen konnte. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf Esme, die ihn mütterlich anlächelte und ein Tablett mit eben jenen Leckereien, die Harrys Nase aufgeschnappt hatten, an sein Bett trug.

„Morgen Schlafmütze", begrüßte die blonde Herrin des Hauses ihren Gast und Harry nickte lächelnd zurück, dann setzte er seine Brille auf und schaute sich um. „Bin ich wirklich in der Wanne weg getreten?", fragte er, während sein Blick über sein Bett und den blauen Pyjama glitt.

„Ja mein Lieber. Emmett hat dich gerade noch vorm Untertauchen bewahrt und dann ins Bett gebracht. Es war wohl ein wenig viel für dich gestern, Harry. Carlisle meinte jedoch, dass dies normal ist und du erstaunlicherweise schon weiter bist als manch anderer seiner Patienten." Damit schob sie den Tisch ans Bett heran und fragte danach, was Harry denn als Erstes haben möchte.

„Das Messer bitte. Dann könnte ich es selbst versuchen", erwiderte der Gryffindor, denn wenn er seinen Arm schon bewegen konnte, wollte er sich sein Brötchen auch selber schmieren. Esme schmunzelte und schob ihm das Besteck rüber. Harry nahm es und auch wenn es noch etwas unbeholfen aussah, aß der Gryffindor doch fast selbstständig. Einzig beim Tee half ihm die blonde Frau noch etwas und danach war es dann Zeit für Carlisles Visite.

„Morgen Harry", begrüßte ihn der blonde Vampir, küsste Esme im Vorbeigehen und untersuchte dann rasch die ziemlich gut heilenden Wunden an Harrys Brust und Rücken. Beim rechten Arm dann angekommen, unterbrach der Arzt seine Untersuchung jedoch und nahm drei für Harry komisch aussehende dunkelblaue Folien aus einem Umschlag. Er hielt sie gegen das Licht und Harry konnte schemenhaft die Knochen seines Unterarmes erkennen. Nicht nur das, sondern auch den dunklen Strich, der sich wie eine Schlange um die Unterarmknochen wand.

„Was ist das Carlisle?", fragte Harry sichtlich besorgt und schaute erwartend in die goldenen Augen des Vampirs.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Harry, eine Idee ja, aber diese scheint mir verrückter als die eigentliche Existenz der Narbe. Und diese würde mit sich bringen, dass die Narbe zwar noch verheilen, aber nie ganz weggehen wird", erwiderte Carlisle und schaute nachdenklich auf die Röntgenaufnahmen.

„Sie wird bleiben?", fragte Harry nachdenklich und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein Arm wohl später damit aussehen würde. Andererseits, so dachte Harry im nächsten Moment, sollte ihn das am wenigsten sorgen. Nein, vielmehr sollte der Gryffindor glücklich sein, noch zu leben. Und diese Narbe konnte man wenigstens mit einem langen Pulli verstecken. Carlisle schien Harrys Gedanken nachvollziehen zu können und nickte bestätigend. „Ja, das wird sie Harry und zwar weil es kein gewöhnlicher Schnitt ist. Vielmehr scheint es mir so, als rührt das Narbengewebe vom Knochen her. Es ist so, als habe sich etwas um die Knochen gelegt, wie eine …", Carlisle zögerte nun etwas, so als würde er die richtigen Worte suchen, „… Na ja Harry, ich weiß nicht inwiefern du dich als Zauberlehrling mit unserer nichtmagischen Technologie auskennst. Aber es sieht aus, wie eine dicke Schweißnaht, die ein Schlosser auf ein Stück Metall gelegt hat."

„Eine was?", fragte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzen und strich sich dann über den Unterarm, um das dass der Vampir ihm gerade versuchte zu vermitteln, zu spüren.

„Eine Schweißnaht Harry. Doch es ist kein Metall, was sich vielleicht vom Flugzeug gelöst hat und durch das Fleisch gedrungen ist. Nein, vielmehr ist es eine Verhärtung von Knorpel oder Knochenmasse. Also kein Fremdkörper …"

Die Worte waren nicht wirklich beruhigend und immer noch versuchte Harry etwas zu fühlen, dann sah er aber wieder auf und fragt Carlisle: „Und was ist jetzt deine Vermutung? Du sagtest, es sei dir eine verrückte Idee gekommen."

Carlisle lächelte und reichte seinem Patienten eine der Röntgenaufnahmen. „Hier Harry, was genau siehst du?" Der Gryffindor ergriff die Folie und hielt sie gegen das Licht. „Ähm na ja, es sieht aus wie eine Schlange, eine ziemlich dünne Schlange, die sich um meinem Arm windet." Harry erschrak etwas, da ihm plötzlich das dunkle Mal in den Sinn kam. Das durfte jedoch nicht sein und so versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren und ging ganz nah heran. Aber so wirklich mehr erkennen konnte er allerdings nicht.

„Nun Harry", erklang Carlisles Stimme, „eine Schlange ist es nicht. Allerdings funktionieren die Augen eines Vampirs, eines geborenen Jägers, um einiges besser als die eines Menschen. Daher konnte ich mit Hilfe meiner Augen doch so etwas wie eine Struktur ausmachen. Etwas, das wohl allenfalls unter einem Mikroskop sichtbar wird. Es handelt sich dabei nicht nur um eine, sondern um zwei unterschiedliche Muster, welche sich auf der Narbe abzeichnen. Und hier kommt das Verrückte. Denn was ich dort sehe, die beiden Muster machen für mich eine Mischung aus einer Holzmaserung und dem filigranen Gebilde einer Feder."

„Wie bitte? Holz? Feder? Aber woher?"

Bevor Harry sich diese Frage aber selbst beantworten konnte, hatte Carlisle in die Tasche seines Arztkittels gegriffen und etwas hervor geholte. Es war ein Stückchen verkohltes Holz an dem schlaff ein Rest eines roten Fadens herunter hing. „Ich denke Harry, dass beide Muster Überbleibsel von dem hier sind."

„Mein Zauberstab", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor schockiert, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, was der Vampir dort in seiner Hand hielt.

„Genau Harry. Du hast den Stummel regelrecht umklammert, als hänge dein Leben davon ab, als dich die Sanitäter in die Notaufnahme brachten. Nach einem Gespräch mit einem alten Freund weiß ich, dass es für einen Zauberer so etwas wie ein …" Carlisle brach ab, denn mit dem Folgendem hatte er nicht gerechnet. Harry begann zu zittern und dann brachen alle Dämme. Tränen flossen über das Gesicht des Jungen und Harry griff nach dem Rest seines Zauberstabes. Es war so, als würde er einen Freund, nein seinen besten Freund, tot im Arm halten.

Woher sollte Carlisle auch wissen, was es mit dem Zwillingszauberstab von Voldemort auf sich hatte und was der Gryffindor mit ihm schon erlebt hatte? Behutsam legte er seinen Arm um Harry und versuchte ihn zu trösten. „Ich weiß Harry, es ist ein Verlust. Doch dann wiederum ist es nur ein Gegenstand und kein Leben, das zerstört wurde. Ich verspreche dir, noch bevor du wieder nach England zurück gehst, hast du einen neuen Zauberstab. Ein Freund von mir hat schon alles in die Wege geleitet, damit du einen neuen Zauberstab bekommst. Ebenso wie deinen Pass und ein paar andere Dinge, die du beim Absturz verloren hast."

Harry schaute auf und fragte hoffnungsvoll: „Wirklich?" Carlisle nickte und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an: „Ja Harry, Ernest hat versprochen sich diskret darum zu kümmern und glaube mir, er ist in seiner Position wohl der beste Mann dafür."

_Flashback_

„Sorry, Dr. Cullen", rief Kyle Winters. Er war der Sohn des Besitzers des Diners in Forks. „Ich hab ja versucht, dass sich die Schlipsträger einigermaßen ordentlich hinstellen, doch sie zeigen nur auf ihre Marke und parken dann so dass sie drei Parkplätze mit einem Male belegen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ein Smart nicht der bessere Dienstwagen für das FBI wäre."

„Schon gut, Kyle. Ich kann ja ruhig ein paar Schritte laufen. Wie geht es der kleinen Maggie?", erwiderte Carlisle als er seinen Mercedes etwas weiter entfernt vom Diner geparkt hatte und an dem blonden Jungen vorbei zu seinem Treffen mit Ernest ging.

„Oh, ihr geht's gut, Doc. Sie isst schon wieder und hat nur ein wenig Schiss vor dem Fäden ziehen nächste Woche", antwortete Kyle und machte sich wieder daran die Rosen ums Diner herum zu schneiden.

„Na dann bestell deiner kleinen Schwester schöne Grüße und sag ihr, dass ich ganz vorsichtig sein werde. Sie braucht also wirklich keine Angst haben und von der Blinddarmnarbe wird man kaum noch was sehen, wenn sie mal groß ist." Damit betrat Carlisle das Diner und wurde auch gleich darauf von mehreren Beamten gemustert. Zwei wollten sogar aufstehen, da es so aussah, als würde ein offizielles FBI Treffen hier stattfinden. Doch da winkte Bellas Dad Charlie ihn auch schon heran und der blonde Vampir ging ohne Zeit zu verlieren in Richtung der hinteren Tische, wo Charlie saß und sich mit einem Mann im dunklen Anzug und leicht angegrautem Haar unterhielt.

„Guten Tag die Herren", begrüßte Carlisle schließlich die beiden und wandte sich zuerst an den Polizeichief: „Charlie, alles klar bei dir? Du siehst müde aus." Bellas Dad winkte nur ab. „Es geht schon und der Stress lässt ja, Gott sei Dank, langsam nach."

Dann aber galt das Interesse des Vampirs Charlies Gegenüber und der blonde Arzt lächelte schelmisch: „Na Ernest, immer noch süchtig nach Koffein?" Verwundert schaute Bellas Dad Carlisle an: „Ihr kennt euch?" Beide nickten, bevor der Zauberer sich erhob und beide Männer sich herzlich umarmten. „Lange nicht gesehen, Doc", sagte Ernest und bot Carlisle einen Platz an. Dieser setzte sich und bekam dann auch gleich die Frage gestellt, woher Carlisle und Charlie sich kannten. Das Antworten übernahm hierbei der Polizeichef und Charlie meinte: „Nun Forks ist eine kleine Stadt. Hier kennt jeder jeden." Er bemerkte dabei nicht, wie Ernest die Augenbraue hoch zog. „Des Weiteren sind wir ja auch irgendwie eine Familie, Subdirektor Fullert. Meine Tochter Bella hat Dr. Cullens Sohn Edward vor kurzem geheiratet."

„Wirklich?", entfuhr es Ernest und er starrte Carlisle mit großen Augen an. Konnte das Leben noch verrückter sein? Ein Vampir und ein Muggel, verheiratet? Das war dann der Punkt, an dem der blonde Arzt das Wort ergriff und sich an Charlie wandte: „Ich soll dich übrigens grüßen, Charlie. Bellas geht's gut und beide genießen ihre Flitterwochen. Bella meint sogar, du wirst sie gar nicht wieder erkennen, wenn sie zurück sind." Bevor Ernest jedoch die falschen Schlüsse ziehen konnte, setzte Carlisle hinzu: „Sie sagt, sie hat in den letzten Tagen mehr Farbe bekommen, als in ihren ganzen Sommern in Phönix."

Charlie musste nun lachen, denn er kannte seine Bella und wusste, dass sie seit Jahren versuchte Pigmente zu erhaschen und es trotzdem allenfalls auf einen Sonnenbrand brachte. Kurz darauf jedoch klingelte Charlies Handy und er musste los. Ein VKU, soweit hatte es Carlisle verstanden. Da sie im Krankenhaus auch oft mit solchen Abkürzungen zu tun hatten, hoffte der Vampir, dass es sich nur um einen Blechschaden handelte und er nicht gleich in die Notaufnahme gerufen wurde.

Hoffend schaute er Charlie hinterher und bemerkte dabei einen jungen FBI Beamten im dunklen Anzug und mit wachsamem Blick, der sich langsam in Richtung ihres Tisches bewegte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war für jeden anderen unauffällig gänzlich auf Carlisle gerichtet und die Hand in der Anzugsjacke kam er immer näher. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Carlisles Bauch aus und seine Sinne schalteten auf Alarm.

Dies allerdings entging Ernest nicht und er drehte sich um. Sein Blick traf den des jungen Mannes und als dieser sich zu ihm hin beugte und leise sagte, „Sir, Sie sollten aufpassen. Mit ihrem Gast stimmt etwas nicht. Ich glaube, er ist ein Vampir", da begann der Subdirektor plötzlich zu lachen und erwiderte nur für Carlisle und den jungen Agenten hörbar: „Ich weiß Alex. Doch er ist ein ganz zahmer und steht nicht auf unser Blut."

Daraufhin wurde Carlisle angestarrt, als hätte er zwei Köpfe und Ernest ebenso. Letzterer wandte sich daraufhin nochmals an seinen jungen Schützling, bei dem Carlisle klar wurde, dass dieser wohl auch ein Zauberer war, und meinte: „Aber danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit Alex und wenn du so nett sein könntest, ich würde mich jetzt gern mit meinem alten Freund unterhalten." Der junge Agent nickte und sah dies als einen Befehl. Jedenfalls drehte er sich sofort um und sorgte dafür, dass sich mehrere andere Agenten, die bis jetzt in der Nähe der zwei saßen und ihren Kaffee genossen, mit Dingen beschäftigen mussten, die außerhalb des Diners zu finden waren.

„Na dann, Carlisle, dein Anruf hat mich neugierig gemacht", begann Ernest und Carlisle schaute sich noch einmal prüfend im Diner um.

„Ich weiß, alter Freund. Irgendwie scheint man seiner Vergangenheit und deiner Welt nicht entkommen zu können, deshalb wollte ich nun etwas mehr über die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen wissen."

Der Subdirektor lächelte und erwiderte: „Und da fragst du als erstes nach Voldemort? Hast du eine Ahnung, was für einen Schreck du mir eingejagt hast? Ich dachte, er hat dich kontaktiert oder vielleicht rekrutiert. Denn jeder andere Mensch, der von der magischen Welt erfährt, fragt im Normalfall als allererstes nach dem berühmtesten Zauberer, nach Merlin oder bei uns in den Staaten, ob David Copperfield wirklich ein Zauberer ist."

Hier musste nun Carlisle schmunzeln, aber hinter seinem Lächeln verbarg sich auch Erwartung und die Hoffnung an den richtigen Mann gekommen zu sein. Schließlich lag in seinen Händen und auf seinen Schultern die Sicherheit und Verantwortung gegenüber Harry. Der Vampir schien sich in seinem alten Freund nicht getäuscht zu haben, denn Ernest griff wenige Augenblicke später nach seiner Aktentasche und holte einen dunkelbraunen Hefter hervor. „Hier Carlisle, zum Nachlesen", sagte er erst mit einem Lächeln, bevor er dann aber etwas ernster wurde und hinzufügte: „Aber keine Kopien machen oder herumliegen lassen. Es sind geheime Informationen, die nicht in die Welt der Muggel, ich meine damit in die Hände der nichtmagischen, völlig ahnungslosen Menschen, gelangen darf."

Carlisle nickte verstehend und begann im Ordner zu blättern. Ernest begann nebenbei zu erzählen: „Also Carlisle, du hast nach Voldemort gefragt. Ich muss sagen, dass mir schon der Klang des Namens eine Gänsehaut beschert. Es ist zwar nicht so wie bei den Briten, die sich nicht mal trauen den Namen auszusprechen, doch Voldemort ist ein wirklich dunkles und keineswegs abgeschlossenes Kapitel unserer Geschichte. Vielleicht sollte ich etwas weiter ausholen…"

Carlisle schaute nun von den vor ihm liegenden Notizen auf und bedachte seinen alten Freund mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick.

„Nun Carlisle, Voldemort ist ein Zauberer, der wohl die schlimmste Alpträume in einem Menschen wecken kann. Keiner in der Geschichte der Magie war so mächtig, so gierig und grausam wie er. Ein Genie, ein teuflisches Genie, wenn du mich fragst, dass seine Ziele eiskalt verfolgt. Unterstützt wird er dabei von seinen Anhängern, welche sich selbst Todesser nennen und ihrem Herrn teilweise bis zum Tode treu ergeben sind. Getrieben dabei sind sie von unterschiedlichen Motiven, aber meist sind es Machtgier oder Angst. Denn wer einmal in Voldemorts Kreise ist, hat keine andere Wahl. Es gibt kein Kündigungsrecht und der dunkle Lord, wie sie ihn nennen, verzeiht nicht."

„Aber es ist nur ein Mann, ein Mensch. Warum haben sich bis jetzt keine Offiziellen zusammengeschlossen und ihn bekämpft? Haben denn alle Angst vor ihm?"

„Oh, natürlich gab und gibt es solche Leute, Carlisle. Doch du musst verstehen, dass das Gefährlichste an Voldemort nicht nur sein Wissen um die dunkle Magie und sein magisches Potential ist, sondern sein Handeln im Verborgenen. Er liebt es Intrigen zu spinnen, Menschen für sich auszunutzen und seine Leute an den richtigen Punkten zu platzieren. Das machte ihn bis zu seinem ersten Fall auch so gefährlich. Niemand wusste, wer auf welcher Seite stand. Angst und Schrecken, Überfälle und Morde waren an der Tagesordnung. Und selbst später hatten wir hier in unserem Land damals alle Hände voll zu tun, heraus zu finden, ob diejenigen, die nach Voldemorts Untergang hier in den Staaten auftauchten, einfach nur neu anfangen wollten oder ob es Todesser waren, die ihrer Strafe entgehen wollten."

„Aber er wurde schon einmal besiegt", mischte sich Carlisle ein.

„Ja, das wurde er. Aber eben leider nicht komplett. Etwas mit dem viele Bewohner der magischen Welt nie gerechnet hatten. Zu schön war der Frieden der letzten Jahre und viele der Zauberer und Hexen, die in der Öffentlichkeit stehen, sind nur noch ein Schatten von dem, was sie einst mal waren. Doch so ist es nun mal in der Politik: Sie macht weich, bequem und selbstgefällig. Jetzt ist Voldemort plötzlich wieder da, mächtiger und Angst einflößender als zuvor, wenn man den Berichten der letzten Wochen glauben mag. Wenn man dann noch bedenkt, dass … dass … ihre Hoff…"

„Dass?", Carlisle musste nun etwas nachhaken, denn sein alter Freund schien plötzlich die Stimme verloren zu haben und starrte nun lediglich in Richtung Fenster. Dann zuckte er aber zusammen und wandte sich wieder an den blonden Vampir. „Was? Oh … ich war plötzlich in Gedanken. Verzeih, Carlisle. Ich hab mich nur gerade daran erinnert, wie Voldemort damals besiegt wurde."

„Und wie? Ich meine, es muss doch ein Kraftakt gewesen sein, Voldemort zu besiegen." Carlisle blätterte dabei im Ordner, um vielleicht dort die Antwort zu finden.

„Ein Kraftakt … nein. Ein Wunder … ja. Genauso ist es in die Geschichte eingegangen und hat das Leben eines Menschen, eines Kindes, eines kleinen, unschuldigen Jungen total verändert. Voldemort war damals auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht und hat jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, erbarmungslos umgebracht. Es gab glaub ich nur einen Zauberer auf der Welt, vor dem das Monster Angst, oder auf jedem Fall Respekt hatte… Albus Dumbledore."

„Und dieser hat ihn besiegt", entfuhr es Carlisle, doch Ernest schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, denn magiemäßig sind sich Dumbledore und Voldemort ebenbürtig. Beide hervorragende Duellanten und Strategen im Umgang mit der Zauberei. Carlisle, bitte versteh mich hier richtig, ich meinte nicht, dass sich der dunkle Lord vor einem Kampf mit Dumbledore fürchtete. Nein, bei weitem nicht. Vielmehr ist es Dumbledores Wissen und seine Erfahrung im Bezug auf die Person Voldemorts. Nur wenige lebende Menschen wissen noch, wer der dunkle Lord früher einst war und woher er kam. Dumbledore ist einer davon. Er war sogar einst Voldemorts Professor, sein Lehrer, als dieser noch ein Kind war und zur Schule ging und der alte Zauberer mag noch so manches Geheimnis hinter seinem langen Barte verstecken. So viel sagt zumindest unsere Aufklärungsabteilung hinter vorgehaltener Hand."

„Ja, aber wer hat in denn nun besiegt? Und wer könnte es wieder schaffen?", fragte Carlisle und die Neugier stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ernests Gesicht wurde nun ernst und nahm einen leichten Anschein von Trauer an. „Nun, besiegt wurde er damals wie schon gesagt, von einem kleinen Baby. Ein Wunder, wie viele behaupteten. Doch dieses Wunder wird es nicht noch einmal geben, denn der Junge von damals ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich heute dienstlich hier bin. Harry Potter, so ist sein Name, war mit in der Maschine, welche hier runter gekommen ist und nun ist er tot."

„Tot", entfuhr es Carlisle überrascht und er starrte seinen Freund verständnislos an. Etwas, dass dem Beamten jedoch entging.

„Ja tot, Carlisle…", flüsterte Ernest nun fast nur noch und in seiner Stimme schwang nun auch so etwas wie Resignation mit. „Jenes was der dunkle Lord jahrelang nicht geschafft hat, erledigt nun ein Blitzeinschlag in die Maschine, welche ihn eigentlich nach L.A. bringen sollte, damit er sich vom Stress der letzten Monate und dem Tod seines Paten erholen kann. Es ist einfach nur ironisch."

„Ironisch?", fragte Carlisle überrascht und Ernest lachte kurz bitterlich auf. „Ja, ironisch. Denn das, dass den Jungen überall berühmt gemacht hat, nämlich eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn, hat ihn letztendlich auch getötet."

Carlisles Gedanken begannen zu rasen und er fragte sich, was wohl schief gegangen war. Wieso hatte Dumbledore es nicht richtig gestellt? Er wusste doch, dass Harry nicht tot war. Oder war die Bedrohung durch Voldemort wirklich so groß, dass er dies in Kauf nahm? Und wenn ja, sollte er das, was er eigentlich vorhatte, nun auch wirklich tun? Carlisle musste eine Entscheidung treffen und musterte Ernests nun ganz genau.

Natürlich merkte sein Gegenüber dies. Jahrelange Erfahrung und tausende von Verhören prägten einen Menschen nun einmal, und er betrachtete nun seinerseits den Vampir mit einem eher skeptischen Blick. „Was hast du, Carlisle?", fragte der Subdirektor und schaute sich im Raum um.

„Ich versuche dich einzuschätzen, Ernest", sagte Carlisle ganz offen. „Ich versuche herauszufinden, ob ich dich um einen Gefallen bitte oder nicht. Denn wenn ich es tue, lehne ich mich weit aus dem Fenster, obwohl mir jemand sein Vertrauen geschenkt hat."

Diese Aussage ließ Ernest aufhorchen und er bedachte den Vampir mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht. Schließlich schien Carlisle ihm aber zu vertrauen, etwas, wofür ihm der Agent dankbar war und er holte etwas aus seiner Tasche. Ernest erkannte in den Dingen, die sein Freund auf den Tisch legte, einen halbverbrannten Pass, der jedoch so auf dem Tisch landete, dass man nichts erkennen konnte. Dann waren da die Überreste einer Brille und ein kleiner Stumpf Holz. Letzteres zog naturgemäß seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, handelte es sich doch um den Rest eines Zauberstabes.

„Ernest, ich bräuchte Ersatz hierfür", begann Carlisle, doch Ernest fuhr ihm ins Wort und meinte: „Das … das ist ein Zauberstab. Woher hast du ihn? Du darfst so etwas gar nicht haben …"

„Ich weiß … und er gehört mir ja auch gar nicht. Ich brauche nur einen Ersatz", versuchte Carlisle seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Ersatz? Ersatz?", der Subdirektor wurde nun sogar so laut, dass sich einige seiner Leute, darunter auch Alex, sich zu ihnen umdrehten. „Ein Zauberstab ist nichts, wofür man so einfach Ersatz bekommt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass man einen Zauberstab registrieren muss. Außerdem musst du wissen, aus was er besteht…"

„Elf Zoll, Stechpalme und Phönixfeder", sagte Carlisle und unterbrach nun wiederum die Tirade seines Freundes. Er kannte den Agenten zwar nur kurz und sie hatten sich eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen, doch dass sich Ernest so echauffieren konnte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Ernest überrumpelt und Carlisle wiederholte es. Ein Lächeln umspielte dann plötzlich seinen Mund, als er sah, wie sich die Augen des Agenten weiteten und dieser nach dem Ordner in den Händen des Vampirs griff. Er blätterte die Seiten so schnell durch, dass einige sogar aus dem Bügel rissen und dann schaute er auf: „Oh mein Gott… Carlisle… das… das kann..."

„Ich sagte doch, ich brauche einen Ersatz", lächelte der Vampir und drehte dann provokativ den halbverbrannten Pass so um, dass man sehen konnte, wem er gehörte. Was folgte war ein Rascheln und bevor Ernest wieder etwas sagte, griff er in seinen Anzug und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus. Der blonde Vampir zuckte etwas zusammen, denn er wusste, dass dies nun für ihn der Moment der Entscheidung war und er würde über sein Schicksal und vielleicht auch das von Harry entscheiden. Um umso erleichterter war der blonde Vampir, als sein Freund den Stab nicht auf ihn richtete, sondern hinter sich und er kurz etwas Lateinisches murmelte. Kurz darauf kam es Carlisle so vor, als hätte man einen Umhang um sie gezogen, denn die Geräusche des Diners waren von einem auf den anderen Moment gedämpft.

„Heißt das, dass Harry Potter noch lebt?", fragte Ernest voller Hoffnung und Carlisle nickte. „Ja, das tut er. Zwar ist er immer noch verletzt und muss gesund werden, doch er lebt und macht Fortschritte." Ernest musste sich in den nächsten Minuten erst einmal sammeln. Danach ging es für Carlisle ganz schnell und beide Männer schmiedeten Pläne für Harrys Zukunft. Unterbrochen wurden sie dabei nur kurz, als Alex zu ihnen trat und dem Subdirektor ein Fax reichte. Carlisle konnte auf die Schnelle nur den Namen Granger und das Wort Vermisstenanzeige lesen, doch Ernest maß dem Ganzen nicht sehr viel bei. Viel zu aufgeregt war er darüber, dass Harry Potter noch lebte. Er wies Alex an, sich mit Charlie Swan in Verbindung zu setzen und danach versprach er Carlisle, sich so schnell wie möglich um die Dinge für den Jungen, der lebte, zu kümmern.

_Flashback Ende_

In Harrys Augen flammte Hoffnung auf, als er hörte, was Carlisle zu ihm sagte. Ihm war bewusst, dass selbst wenn ihm der geheimnisvolle Freund des Vampirs, dieser Ernest, einen neuen Pass, Klamotten und andere Dinge besorgen konnte, er auf gar keinem Fall den Phönixstab wiederherstellen konnte. Der Zwilling von Voldemorts Zauberstab war verloren und somit auch der Effekt, die Besonderheit, welche es bei Zwillingsstäben geben konnte und die ihm beim Duell auf dem Friedhof das Leben gerettet hatte.

Nachdenklich wanderte Harrys Blick zu seinem Arm und er betrachtete die geschwungene Narbe. Carlisle hatte gesagt, sie würde niemals wirklich verheilen. Innerlich lachte Harry kurz auf. Also wieder eine mehr, sagte er zu sich und dann kam ihm plötzlich eine komische Idee. Phönixfeder und Stechpalme, oder zumindest ihre Abbilder, verschmolzen mit seinem Armknochen. Und dann fragte er sich, ob schon mal jemand in der Geschichte einen Knochen als Material für einen Zauberstab verwendet hatte. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, so richtete er dennoch seinen Arm plötzlich Richtung Tisch und der darauf stehenden Blumenvase und sagte leise: „Wingardium Leviosa".

Was folgte, führte im Endeffekt dazu, dass sich Harry vor Überraschung verschluckte. Denn entgegen Harrys Erwartung begann die ziemlich teuer aussehende Porzellanvase anfangs nur kurz zu zucken und hob dann aber mehrere Zentimeter vom Nachttisch ab. Ihr Flug oder Schwebezustand, der bei Carlisle zu einem für den Vampir untypisches überraschtes Aufkeuchen führte, dauerte aber nur wenige Sekunden, denn da sich Harry wegen dieser magischen Reaktion verschluckt hatte und somit seine Konzentration versagte, übernahm die Schwerkraft wieder die Kontrolle und ein Scheppern verriet allen, dass die Cullens eine neue Vase brauchten.

„Gütiger Gott, was war das?", fragte Carlisle und er schaute seinen Patienten mit weiten Augen an. Esme und Emmett kamen durch das Geräusch des zersplitternden Porzellans ebenfalls ins Zimmer gestürmt und schauten verwirrt zwischen den Scherben, Harry und Carlisle hin und her.

„Magie… es war Magie", entfuhr es Harrys Mund und er starrte auf seine Hand. Er hatte stablos gezaubert. Obwohl es bei genauerer Betrachtung eigentlich nicht an dem lag. Nur langsam wollte ihm in den Sinn, dass sein Zauberstab nicht wirklich von ihm gegangen war, sondern … nun wie sollte er es beschreiben … in seinem Arm steckte.

Und um noch einen Beweis zu bekommen, richtete Harry seine Hand auf die Scherben am Boden und sagte laut und deutlich: „Reparo." Was diesen Worten folgte, ließ die drei Vampire an ihren Augen zweifeln, setzten sich die Überreste der alten, mit gelben Sonnenblumen bemalten Vase wieder zusammen und das gute Stück sah aus wie neu.

„Heilige Scheiße", entfuhr es Emmett und er wurde von Esme für seinen Ausdruck gerügt. Allerdings war auch sie fasziniert von dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Carlisle entfuhr nur ein „Wow", was so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Doch dann holte sie alle die Realität wieder ein, als Harry meinte, er müsste die Vase wieder an ihren Platz befördern. Der Gryffindor hatte das gute Stück schon fast wieder über dem Nachttisch, als ein Stechen durch seinen Arm ging und er dann fühlte, wie ihn die Kraft verließ. Es war ein Gefühl, welches er in den letzten Stunden schon einmal gespürt hatte und zwar als er am gestrigen Abend mitten im Bad eingeschlafen war. Zaubern strengt nun einmal an und Harry war noch weit weg von seinem früheren Kraftlevel. Somit schepperte es ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tage, doch davon bekam Harry nichts mehr mit. Er war schon längst wieder ohne Bewusstsein und ins Land der Träume geglitten.

Carlisle, Esme und Emmett hingegen bedachte den Jungen mit einem sorgevollen Blick. „Oh, vor ihm steht noch ein langer Weg, Emmett. Harry braucht viel Ruhe und muss zu Kräften kommen."

„Ich verstehe, Dad. Ich passe auf meinen kleinen Bruder auf", erwiderte der bullige Vampir und Carlisle lächelte. Er war überrascht, wie gut Emmett mit Harry klar kam und dass er ihn als kleinen Bruder bezeichnete bedeutete schon etwas. Emmett mochte zwar nach außen hin immer den Starken markieren, doch genauso groß wie seine Kraft, war auch sein Herz.

„Ja, tu das. Aber da ist noch etwas. Etwas, das mir eben klar geworden ist und das unserm kleinen Freund vielleicht nicht gefallen wird. Emmett, wir dürfen Harry in manchen Situationen nicht allein lassen. Egal ob er es will oder nicht. Seine Kraft scheint blitzartig zu verschwinden. Offenbar braucht sein Körper sie, um sich selbst zu heilen und wenn Harry es übertreibt, dann schiebt ihm sein Körper einen Riegel vor. Besonders bei seinen Bädern sehe ich die größte Gefahr. Er wird nichts unversucht lassen, so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Und wenn ihn dann so ein Krafteinbruch ereilt … . Du weißt, was ich meine. Auch wenn es ihm besser geht, so habe ich bei Harry das Gefühl, dass er selbst nicht weiß, wann Schluss ist. Daher wird Harry nicht allein ins Becken zum Üben oder Waschen gehen.


	10. Chapter 10

„… _Oh göttlich-güldener Gerstensaft wie stärkst du meine Glieder – gestern hast du mich sauvoll gemacht – aber heut trink ich dich wieder …"_

Ich hoffe ihr alle habt den Vatertag gut überstanden und kämpft heute nicht mit einem Kater, der einen bengalischen Tiger wie ein kleines Kätzchen aussehen lässt. Und um euch ein wenig Entspannung zukommen zu lassen, wünsche ich euch nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Kapitel 10

… Es war warm…

… Nein, war es nicht…

… Es war heiß, kochend heiß und Harry bekam das Gefühl nicht aus dem Kopf, dass er dies schon einmal erlebt hatte. Vorsichtig, ja fast ängstlich öffnete er seine Augen und er erschrak. Blut und Tod, die Schreie von Menschen; all jene Grausamkeiten bildeten wieder sein Umfeld. Panisch schaute er an sich hinunter und mit Entsetzen stellte der Gryffindor fest – er war zurück in der Hölle. Seine Haut sah jetzt nicht mehr leicht rosa aus, wie sie es noch vor wenigen Minuten bei seinem Gespräch mit Carlisle getan hatte, nein, das was er seine Haut nannte, war wieder etwas, das blutverschmiert, verbrannt und eiterig schimmerte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es fürchterlich wehtat. Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Hammer und er taumelte leicht zurück.

Geschockt sackte der Gryffindor zusammen. Was war nur geschehen? Hatte er die letzten Stunden nur geträumt? War seine Rettung nur ein Wunsch gewesen und hatte der Fürst der Hölle sich einen bösen Scherz erlaubt, um sich nun an seinem Leid zu laben? Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein und wie der Gryffindor es aus alten Filmen her kannte, kniff er sich in den Arm.

„Autsch, das tat weh", sagte Harry und Angst umspülte seinen Geist. Riesige Angst breitete sich wie ein Geschwür in seinem Körper aus und lähmte ihn. Gleich würde er das kalte, höhnische Lachen des Teufels hören, würde wieder von seinem Schoßhund zerfleischt werden und dies für alle Ewigkeit.

Bevor die Furcht ihn jedoch ganz umspülen konnte, hörte er Stimmen. Sie waren grausam verzerrt und kalt. „Es kommt neues Fleisch", sagte eine der dämonenhaften Gestalten, welche wohl gerade an Harrys Höllenloch vorbei gingen. „Wie können sich diese Fleischlinge auch anmaßen zu fliegen? Diese Gabe sollte einzig uns gegeben sein. Nur _wir_ wurden so geschaffen."

„Ja, wir oder diese ekelhaften Speichellecker von Engeln, die _Ihm_ dienen und denken, sie seien etwas Besseres. Doch los, komm. Sonst sind die besten Stückchen wieder weg. Es heißt, es sollen wieder Magieträger dabei sein. Und du weißt, dass ich diese besonders liebe. Ihr Blut ist so süß … und dann ihre Emotionen, ihre Sorge um den letzten Zauberer, der hierhergekommen ist. Du weißt schon, der neulich erst das Grillhähnchen gemimt hat. Ach ja … die abgestürzte Maschine und jetzt dazu die ausgesandte Rettungsexpedition. Es ist eine wahre Pralinenschachtel und mir läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen."

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Mühsam stand er auf und schleppte sich zur Tür seiner Zelle. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht um die anderen Opfer in diesem Loch hier kümmern. Er wollte Gewissheit, er brauchte sie einfach und ließ sich gegen die Tür fallen, stemmte sich dagegen, bis sie aufsprang und den Weg in einen dunklen Gang freigab.

Langsam kroch Harry über den Boden, mit Schmerzen in den Beinen, die er verdrängen musste und schließlich endete sein Weg in einer riesigen Höhle, auf deren Boden Ströme aus Lava, Elend und Tod herrschten. Und dann sah er sie, die Neuzugänge… Es waren Ron, Hermine und all seine Freunde, die ihm ins Ministerium gefolgt waren.

„_Nein!_", schrie Harry aus voller Kehle und er strampelte, um zu seinen Freunden zu kommen. Sie durften nicht hier sein. Sie durften nicht tot sein. Sie durften nicht beim Versuch ihn zu finden, selbst verunglücken.

Doch plötzlich war Schluss. Es gab einfach kein Weiterkommen mehr und seine Umgebung wurde verzerrt. Irgendwer oder -etwas hielt ihn zurück. „_Nein! Ich muss_ …", schrie Harry, wirbelte panisch mit seinen Armen und dann umschlungen ihn selbst zwei kalte, kräftige Gliedmaßen.

„Harry…", sagte eine sanfte Stimme, die so gar nicht zu der Kälte des ihn umschlingenden Körpers passte.

„Harry wach auf. Alles ist ok", sagte die Stimme seines Engels und mit einem Ruck, der sich durch seinen Körper zog, riss der Gryffindor seine Augen auf und schaute in die bernsteinfarbenen von Alice.

„Sch sch … es war … es war nur ein Traum, ein fürchterlicher Alptraum", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und strich sanft über Harrys Rücken. Harry brauchte aber noch einige Augenblicke, um dies auch wirklich zu realisieren, denn viel zu real war ihm alles vorgekommen. Ja, selbst jetzt schien er sich seines Umfeldes nicht bewusst zu sein. Er schien nicht zu realisieren wie nah er dem Vampirmädchen war und wie er sich in ihre Umarmung schmiegte. Dann beruhigte sich auch langsam Harrys Atem und sein Puls und Alice glaubte sogar so etwas wie ein Schluchzen zu hören. Überrascht war sie dann jedoch, als sie etwas Feuchtes an ihrer Schulter spürte. Der Traum musste den Jungen in ihren Armen wirklich arg mitgenommen haben. Schließlich weinte er und _das _taten Jungs ja nicht, zumindest in der Gegenwart von Mädchen.

Bevor die ganze Situation für Harry jedoch zu peinlich wurde – er heulte sich schließlich an der Schulter eines beinahe fremden Mädchens aus, das seine Gefühlswelt schon allein durch ihre Anwesenheit beim letzten Treffen durcheinander gewürfelte hatte – wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet und Carlisle trat ein. Ihm folgten Esme, Emmett und Rosalie, wobei besonders die Blondine, die hier vorgefundene Situation mit einem nicht gerade fröhlichen Gesicht bedachte.

„Alice, was ist passiert?", fragte der blonde Arzt und sein Blick ging prüfend über Harrys Körper. Was war geschehen? War Harry aus dem Bett gefallen und hatte sich verletzt? Warum Alice schon da war, erklärte er sich damit, dass ihr Zimmer gleich nebenan war. Allerdings musste er schmunzeln, als er die beiden so zusammen sah. Alice hatte endlich jemanden, der sie von Jasper ablenkte.

„Harry hatte einen Alptraum, Carlisle. Er … er hat geschr…"

„Verstehe mein Engel", erwiderte Carlisle und sein Gesicht wurde entspannter. Allerdings meinte er, dass es gut war, dass der Gryffindor erwacht sei. Schließlich wäre die Zeit für sein Bad reif. „Echt?", fragte Harry überrascht, da ihm klar wurde, wie lange er weg gewesen sein musste. Dann schaute er sich im Zimmer um und erblickte die anderen. Rasch versuchte er die immer noch leicht feuchten Augen zu verbergen. Er musste sie unbedingt trocknen. Was sollten sie denn von ihm denken? Allerdings spürte Harry im Zuge der Bewegung, wie sich Alice harte, jedoch wohlgeformte Brust durch ihr dünnes T-Shirt hindurch gegen seinen nackten Oberkörper drückte. Irgendwie hatte er wohl das Pyjamaoberteil im Schlafe abgestreift und die Berührung wurde dadurch noch intensiver. Na jedenfalls ließ der Rotschimmer, welcher nun sein Gesicht zierte, die anderen im Raum schmunzeln. Glücklicherweise bekam der Gryffindor davon nichts mit, denn kaum hatte er sich von Alice weggedreht, galt seine Sorge dem Traum und er wandte sich an Carlisle.

„Ich muss ihnen schreiben, Carlisle. Ich muss meinen Freunden sagen, dass es mir gut geht. Hermine, Ron und Ginny, sie werden sich Sorgen machen." Seine Stimme war dabei schon fast flehend und erst als Carlisle sich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte und Alice bat, Harry etwas Luft zu geben, beruhigte sich dieser wieder.

„Ich fürchte Harry, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Zum einen habe ich keine Eule hier und dann gibt es da etwas, dass ich selbst erst vor kurzem erfahren habe. Etwas, dass dein Professor aus einem mir anfangs nicht verständlichen Grunde wohl zugelassen hat, damit man dich nicht sucht und du außer Gefahr bist."

„Zugelassen? Carlisle, was hat er getan?" Harrys Stimme wurde etwas lauter und der blonde Vampir brauchte einige Versuche, damit er wieder zu Harry durchdrang. Dabei legte er seinen Arm um ihn und sagte in kurzen Worten: „Harry, du giltst in der magischen Welt als tot. Ich habe es in einem Artikel eurer Zaubererzeitung gelesen. Du hast den tragischen Flugzeugabsturz leider nicht überlebt."

„_Was?_", schrie Harry auf, allerdings verhinderte Carlisles Arm, dass er aufspringen konnte.

„Beruhige dich Harry. Es ist nicht so schlimm wieder denkst…"

„Nicht so schlimm wie ich denke? Ich bin nicht tot, aber meine Freunde denken es und … und …"

„… und ich glaube, da irrst du", erwiderte Carlisle. „Ich denke, dass ich Menschen sehr gut einschätzen kann und dein Direktor wird sich bestimmt um deine Freunde gekümmert haben."

„Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte Harry überrascht und der blonde Arzt nickte.

„Hallo Mrs. Weasley, kann ich rein kommen?", fragte die kindliche, verträumte Stimme von Luna Lovegood, nachdem sie an die Hintertür des Fuchsbaus geklopft hatte. Fast jeden Tag war die blonde Ravenclawschülerin nun hier gewesen, um nach einem ihrer Mitschüler zu sehen.

„Oh natürlich, mein Kind", erwiderte Molly Weasley mit willkommen heißendem Blick und mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sich die untere Hälfte der in der ländlichen Gegend so üblichen zweigeteilten Holztür. Luna trat ein und stellte eine kleine Schachtel auf den Tisch in der Mitte.

„Ich habe Plätzchen gebacken, Mrs. Weasley. Vielleicht können wir uns nachher zusammen zum Tee setzen." Freundlich wie man Luna kannte, lächelte sie die Chefin im Hause Weasley an, doch dieses Lächeln war nicht ganz so unbeschwert, wie es noch vor einigen Wochen gewesen wäre. Dann verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht leicht und die Ravenclaw fragte nun mit Sorge: „Und wie geht es Ron?"

Molly schluchzte: „Er kapselt sich ab, Luna. Ich meine, die ganzen Ferien nach dem Zwischenfall im Ministerium ging es aufwärts. Er blühte richtig auf. Seine Verletzungen waren gut verheilt und glaub nicht, ich habe nicht bemerkt, was da zwischen euch gelaufen ist… und auch noch läuft."

Luna wurde leicht rot und schaute verlegen zur Seite. Klar war sie seit Beginn der Ferien öfters hier gewesen. Meist hatte sie dabei aber Ginny besucht und der Weg von ihrem Haus zum Fuchsbau war ja nun auch nicht sooo weit. Doch als das dann mit Ron so ungefähr eine Woche vor dem Absturz begann, hatten sie immer versucht, so weit wie möglich außer Mollys Sicht zu bleiben. Besonders wenn sie Ron so weit hatte, dass er sich traute sie zu küssen.

„Was denn gelaufen, Mrs. Weasley?", fragte Luna ausweichend und Molly lächelte. „Nun dein Einfluss auf meinen kleinen Starrkopf natürlich. Luna, du hast ihm gutgetan und wie es aussieht mag Ron dich. Vielleicht kannst du ihm helfen, denn mich lässt er nicht an sich ran."

Luna war überrascht und die Röte in ihrem Gesicht nahm nun so weit zu, dass man die Radieschenohrringe beinahe nicht mehr sah. Allerdings überwog dann die Freude, dass sie vor Rons Mum bestanden hatte und nachdem ihr Molly noch gesagt hatte, dass sie gegen vier Uhr den Tee fertig habe, wollte sich die blonde Ravenclaw auch gleich auf den Weg zu Rons Zimmer machen.

Allerdings blieb es beim Wollen, denn noch bevor sie die Zimmertür erreicht hatte, erklang hinter ihr das bekannte Ploppgeräusch, welches die Apparation eines Zauberers ankündigte. Luna wirbelte herum und erblickte die mit jeder Menge Sachen beladene Silhouette von Albus Dumbledore.

Der alte Zauberer trug ziemlich viele Dinge mit sich herum. Luna erkannte einen schweren Reisekoffer, einen Käfig und etwas, das aussah wie ein Besen, den man in ein rotes Stoffbanner gewickelt hatte. Dies alles waren Dinge eines Zauberers und bei näherer Betrachtung weiteten sich die Augen der jungen Ravenclaw, denn es waren nicht die Sachen irgendeines Zauberers, nein, es waren Harrys Sachen.

„Oh Albus, mit dir habe ich ja nun gar nicht gerechnet", sag Molly überrascht und legte ihr Geschirrhandtuch zur Seite. Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze trocken und ging dem alten Mann entgegen.

„Verzeih wenn ich störe Molly, doch es ist wichtig. Ich muss mit euch sprechen."

„Aber du störst doch nicht, Albus. Ich war nur überrascht. Komm ich nehm dir was ab." Molly merkte, dass sie sich vielleicht falsch ausgedrückt hatte und griff nah dem leeren Käfig von Hedwig. Sie stellte ihn auf den Küchentisch und schaute dann neugierig in Richtung Albus. Dieser hatte nun auch Luna entdeckt und lächelte sie an: „Aah Miss Lovegood, es ist auch schön Sie hier zu treffen. Das spart mir nachher einen Weg."

„Guten Tag Professor", erwiderte die Ravenclaw die Begrüßung. Allerdings ging sie etwas unter da von der Tür her eine nicht gerade freundlich Stimme erklang und fragte: „Was will der hier?"

„_Ronald Weasley! _ Wie kannst du es wagen!", fuhr Molly ihren jüngsten Sohn an, der gerade in der Tür stand und seinen Direktor böse anfunkelte. Ron hatte Lunas Stimme gehört und war neugierig geworden.

Allerdings geschah dann etwas, womit die sonst so resolute Hexe nicht gerechnet hatte. Denn ihr Sohn zuckte nicht etwa zusammen, wie man es eigentlich gewohnt war, sondern Harrys bester Freund baute sich auf und erwiderte immer lauter werdend: „Nein Mum, wie kann _ER_ es wagen. Wie kann _ER _es wagen, hier her zu kommen und dann auch noch …" Ron bemerkte nun die Sachen, die Albus bei sich hatte und zu den tränenbenetzten, roten Augen mischte sich Wut. Das Gesicht des Rothaarigen wurde noch finsterer und dann schrie er förmlich: „ … und dann auch noch mit Harrys Sachen. Hauen Sie ab. Ich will Sie und die Sachen nicht hier haben! Harry war mein Freund, mein bester Freund und er hat zu Ihnen aufgesehen. Und Sie… und Sie … Sie erweisen ihm nicht einmal die letzte Ehre …"

„Ronald, ich weiß …", begann Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme, „ich weiß, was dir Harry bedeutet und ich verstehe deinen Schmerz. Doch die Sachen müssen hier bleiben. Ronald, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich durchgemacht habe, um sie hier her zu bringen. Und außerdem wollte ich auch nicht, dass du sie bekommst, sondern …"

„Warte Albus", mischte sich nun Molly ein. Sie stand bis zu diesem Moment immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt da. „Was meinst du damit, was du durchgemacht hast, um sie zu bekommen?"

Albus Dumbledore wirkte im nächsten Moment sehr alt und müde und schaute Molly mit traurigem Gesicht an. „Was passiert ist, Molly? Cornelius ist passiert. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ein ganzes Schwadron Auroren über den Ligusterweg kam wie ein Schwarm Heuschrecken. Molly, du kannst dir doch sicherlich vorstellen, dass mit dem Tode von Petunia Dursley der Blutzauber, den ich vor fünfzehn Jahren geschaffen habe und der zum Schutz von Harry gegenüber all denen, die ihm gefährlich werden oder ihn bedrängen könnten, über ihrem Hause erloschen ist. Und somit konnten nun nicht nur Voldemorts Leute, sondern auch die Leute des Ministeriums sich dem Hause der Dursleys nähern."

„Und Vo… Vo … der Unsäglich war sofort bei Harrys Verwandten, Albus? Aber wieso dann die Bemerkung mit den Heuschrecken?", mischte sich Rons Mum ein.

„Nein Molly, Voldemort war nicht dort. Aber anscheinend wollte unser Minister die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und alles, was mit Harry zu tun hatte, alles was ihm gehörte, ins Ministerium und in seine Obhut bringen. Arthur übrigens gebührt der Dank, dass es nicht so gekommen ist. Er hat mich gewarnt, nachdem dein Mann offenbar mitbekommen hat, dass Cornelius so etwas wie ein Harry Potter Gedenkzimmer im Ministerium einrichten will."

„Ach nicht einmal das gönnen Sie Harry?", fragte Ron mit immer noch zorniger Stimme. „Sie wollen wohl, dass man ihn ganz schnell vergisst?" Und ehe man sich versah, hatte der Rothaarige seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf den alten Zauberer.

„Ron, bist du wahnsinnig?", riefen Molly und Luna zeitgleich, da auch Albus reagiert und seinen Stab gezückt hatte. Die Spannung im Raum war zum Zerreißen und Molly schien der Verzweiflung nahe.

„Albus nicht. Er hat doch keine Ahnung, was er da tut. Ich bitte dich, er ist mein Sohn." Dann wandte sie sich an Ron und bat ihn den Stab runter zu nehmen. Verschärft wurde die ganze Sache dann auch noch, als Ginny, ohne Zweifel durch die lauten Stimmen angelockt, ebenfalls mit erhobenem Stab in die Küche stürmte und Molly rechnete nun mit dem Schlimmsten. Ihr Sohn mochte vielleicht nicht der beste Schüler in Hogwarts sein. Doch dass er magischen Potential, eine teuflische Wut und einen extreme Starrkopf besaß, stand außer Frage und das war in dieser Situation nicht gerade hilfreich.

Albus auf der anderen Seite mochte zwar der wohl gütigste Mann auf Erden sein, den die rothaarige Mutter kannte, doch waren seine Geschichte und sein Talent im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab – besonders in Duellen – legendär. Er wüsste sich auf alle Fälle zu verteidigen.

Schließlich machte der Direktor den ersten Schritt und ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort sagte, begann die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zu glühen. Er schaute sich konzentriert im Raum um und dann wurden allen vier anderen auch schon die Stäbe buchstäblich aus der Hand gerissen. Danach folgte ein lautes Sirren im Raum und Molly, Ron, Luna und Ginny begannen in einem gelblichen Licht zu schimmern. Ein Zustand, der auch noch anhielt nachdem der Direktor von Hogwarts seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte. Verwirrt schauten die vier Magier sich an und jeder schien zu überlegen, was dies für ein Zauber war, der da auf ihnen lag.

„So das hätten wir dann mal geschafft", sagte Albus freundlich, geradezu gelassen und so als wäre nichts in den letzten Minuten geschehen. Dabei legte er die Zauberstäbe der anderen auf den Küchentisch. „Und wenn sich Ronald wieder beruhigt, dann können wir …" Albus stoppte mitten im Satz und sein Blick wanderte über den großen Holztisch, an dem die ganze Familie Weasley für gewöhnlich saß und er verharrte schließlich auf der Schachtel, welche Luna vorhin mitgebracht hatte. Vorsichtig beäugte er sie und schien dann mit seiner hakenförmigen Nase in die Luft zu schnuppern.

„Bei Merlin. Miss Lovegood sind das etwas Mohn-Walnussplätzchen? Die, die ihre geliebte Mutter früher immer so hervorragend hinbekommen hat?"

„Ähm ja, Sir", erwiderte Luna überrascht und verwirrt, „ich hab sie vorhin erst gebacken."

„Darf ich? Bitte?", fragte Albus und schielte in Richtung Plätzchen.

„Ähm ja", antwortete die Ravenclaw und ihr Blick ging danach zu Molly, die wie der Rest im Raum aussah, als wären sie eine Gruppe Karpfen auf dem Trockenen. Was ging hier nur vor sich? Eben noch standen sie alle vor einem Blutbad und jetzt verhielt sich der Direktor wie ein Kleinkind zu Weihnachten. Albus bekam davon aber nur wenig mit. Nein, der alte Zauberer schien gefangen und steckte sich gleich zwei Plätzchen in den Mund.

„Aaahhh köstlich. Ich habe solche Plätzchen seit Jahren nicht mehr gegessen. Ihre Mutter selbst, Miss Lovegood, hat mir sonst jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten oder an meinem Geburtstag eine kleine Schachtel geschenkt." Schließlich bemerkte Albus wieder seine Umgebung und er wurde etwas verlegen. „Oh verzeiht. Ihr wisst schon, die Macken eines alten Mannes. Ich bin ja nicht wegen der Plätzchen hier, sondern weil ich etwas mit euch besprechen muss."

„Besprechen Albus?", fragte Molly. „Und was ist mit Harrys Sachen und was ist das für ein Zauber, der auf uns liegt?" Besorgt schaute sie zu den Kindern, die ebenso wie sie immer noch gelblich leuchteten.

„Das werde ich euch gleich erklären. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns dazu setzen", erwiderte der Direktor und als sie alle fünf am Tisch saßen und sich Albus noch einen Keks stibitzt hatte, begann er zu erklären: „Nun Molly, ich habe heute Harrys Sachen hier her gebracht, damit sie in Sicherheit sind und damit ihr sie verwahren könnt, bis sie wieder gebraucht werden."

„Wieder gebraucht? Niemand wird sie jemals wieder benutzen. Sie gehörten Harry Potter und jeder der es wagt, sie anzufassen, bekommt es mit mir zu tun." Ron war wieder aufgesprungen und funkelte den alten Mann erneut an. Dumbledore kam nicht umher zu lächeln, wie schnell doch Ron seine Meinung ändern konnte. Auf der anderen Seite freute es den alten Zauberer.

„Da gebe ich dir Recht, Ronald. Und das bringt auch zur zweiten Frage deiner Mutter, nämlich was für einen Zauber ich vor wenigen Augenblicken über euch gelegt habe. Es ist ein sehr, sehr alter und nur noch bei wenigen bekannter Gedächtnisschutzzauber, der verhindern soll … und ich hoffe, besonders du Ronald nimmst es mir alten Mann nicht übel, … dass ihr euch aus Versehen verplappert. Große Freude oder großes Leid bringen einen Menschen nämlich manchmal dazu, so etwas, auch wenn er es gar nicht will, zu tun."

„Sie meinen so, wie es Hagrid manchmal passiert?", fragte Ron und die Augen des Direktors begannen zu funkeln. „Ähm ja, genau so. Menschen mit großen Herzen, sind meist offener." Nun mussten alle schmunzeln, denn jeder kannte ja Hagrid. Dann aber wurde Dumbledore ernst und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn gen Decke und murmelte noch einen zweiten Zauber, der wie Molly erkannte, ein Schutzzauber gegen eventuelles Abhören war. Dann steckte er den Zauberstab wieder in seinen lilafarbenen Umhang und sagte: „Ronald natürlich freut es mich, dass du Harrys Sachen verwahren willst, denn da Hedwig ja schon bei euch ist, wäre hier alles komplett. Doch du musst dich nicht sorgen, denn es wird nicht für sehr lange sein. Spätestens zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres werde ich alles wieder abholen und nach Hogwarts bringen, da …."

„Nein nicht dorthin …", rief Ron und fragte auch gleich lautstark, warum Dumbledore dies tun wollte. Die Antwort kam aber nicht von ihm, sondern von Luna, die der ganzen Sache aufmerksam gefolgt war und nun das heraus sagte, was sie dachte und was alle dazu brachte, einmal mehr zu glauben, sie sei nicht ganz von dieser Welt.

„Der Direktor will die Sachen in Hogwarts wissen, damit sie Harry wieder bekommt. Harry lebt … richtig Professor?"

Dumbledore begann nun förmlich hinter seinem Bart vor Freude zu strahlen und er nickte. „Ja Miss Lovegood, Harry lebt. Zwar ist er immer noch schwer verletzt, doch er lebt und ist in Sicherheit."

Die Weasleys starrten zwischen den beiden hin und her. Molly wollte es immer noch nicht glauben und erst das schluchzende Geräusch zu ihrer rechten ließ sie aus ihrer Starre hochfahren. Sie drehte sich zu Ron um und sah, wie dieser auf dem Stuhl zusammen gesackt war und Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. „Ist es wirklich wahr, Professor?", fragte er immer noch ungläubig, hoffend, dass es wirklich stimmte und Dumbledore stand auf und legte seine Hand auf Rons Schulter.

„Ja mein Junge, es ist wahr. Und es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich euch das alles hier, die ganze Trauer angetan habe. Doch es war die Entscheidung eines alten Mannes, der verschiedene Zufälle und Missverständnisse zweier noch sehr junger, unerfahrener Auroren einfach genutzt hat, um Harry in seinem jetzigen Zustand zu schützen. Etwas, wofür ich irgendwann einmal die Verantwortung tragen werde. Doch ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir."

Ron schien es immer noch nicht zu begreifen und es brauchte erst die Nähe und Wärme von Luna, die ihren Freund nun in den Arm genommen hatte, um dies zu bewerkstelligen. „Ich hab es immer gewusst", flüsterte sie und dann drückte sie Ron ganz sanft ihre Lippen auf den Mund. Ihr war es egal, dass gerade zwei Erwachsene anwesend waren. Etwas, das wohl auch auf den Rothaarigen übergriff, denn er erwiderte den Kuss, bevor er sich wieder kurz von Luna löste und an Dumbledore gewandt fragte, ob er seinem Freund einen Brief schicken könne.

Der Direktor schüttelte aber, sehr zu Rons Entsetzen, den Kopf. „Nein Ronald, heute nicht. Niemand kann Harry derzeit erreichen und das ist gut so. Seine Sicherheit ist mir das wichtigste und wir wollen doch niemanden auf die Spur unseres Freundes bringen. Und deshalb …" – Der alte Zauberer hob seinen rechten Zeigefinger – „… deshalb auch dieser alte Zauber, den ich auf euch gelegt habe. Er wird mit meinem Verschwinden nachher erst so richtig komplett und ihr werdet euch an nichts von unserem Gespräch gerade erinnern."

„Was?", rief Ron entsetzt. „Aber dann werde ich vergessen, dass Harry lebt, wo immer dies auch ist."

„Nun ja, das wirst du, Ronald. Nur wird Harry für dich, für euch alle, lediglich im Urlaub sein. Einen Urlaub, von dem ihr nicht wisst, wo er ihn verbringt. Und außerdem habe ich den Zauber so manipuliert, dass ihr auf Harrys Tod angesprochen, einen Anfall von Traurigkeit bekommt und unbedingt allein sein wollt. Seht es als Schutz für Harry an und als Chance für euch Zwei, eure Ferien zu genießen."

„Ich verstehe Professor", sagte Luna und drückte Ron aufmunternd die Hand. „Aber was ist mit dem Rest der Familie Weasley? Bei meinem Vater brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen, er bricht ja übermorgen zu seiner jährlichen Schwedenexpedition auf."

„Miss Lovegood, ich sehe, Sie denken weiter und gehören wirklich ins Hause Ravenclaw. Nun was Arthur, die Zwillinge und den Rest von Mollys Kindern angeht, die besuche ich im Anschluss. Ich sagte doch, dass ihr Erscheinen hier, mir einen Weg erspart hat."

„Und Percy?", fragte Ron leicht verunsichert, da das Verhältnis zu seinem älteren Bruder nicht wirklich das Beste war, genau wie beim Rest der Weasleys.

„Nun Percy lassen wir außen vor. Ich denke, er wird in den nächsten Wochen nicht hier her kommen. Ich habe gehört, dass er kaum noch das Ministerium verlässt und voll in seiner Arbeit aufgeht." Diese Worte des alten Zauberers brachten Ron dazu sein Gesicht angewidert zu verziehen und ein leises „Schleimscheißer" verließ seine Lippen. Überraschenderweise kam kein Protest von seiner Mutter und das sagte schon etwas über ihr Verhältnis zu Percy. Dann aber wünschte Dumbledore allen schöne Ferien, meinte Ron und Luna sollten sie genießen und versprach ihnen sofort mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergab, dass sie Harry einen Brief schreiben konnten.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

„… acht …"

„Harry, ist gut", sagte die angespannte Stimme von Emmett. Er hatte schließlich zur Zeit die Verantwortung für seinen kleinen Bruder, wie er ihn nannte. Etwas, das Harry irgendwie gefiel, in manchmal aber auch daran erinnerte, dass er in Wirklichkeit nun keine anderen lebenden Verwandten mehr hatte. Die Dursley mochten ihn zwar nie als ein wirkliches Mitglied ihrer Familie angesehen haben, aber sie waren es gewesen … seine Familie.

„ … nein, noch einen … neun …", erwiderte die Stimme des Gryffindors und man konnte die Anstrengung förmlich heraus hören. Es war, als würde eine unbekannte Kraft den Gryffindor immer weiter vorantreiben. Und diese Kraft sagte ihm, er müsse so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund und kräftig werden. Denn nur er habe ja das Zeug, um Voldemort aufzuhalten.

„Nein, hör auf", erklang es jetzt schon fast böse, doch mit einem vor Anstrengung stöhnendem _„zehn"_ setzte Harry noch einen drauf, bevor er taumelte und beim Versuch sich festzuhalten die Tischdecke samt Blumenvase herunter riss.

Emmett war mit seiner unnatürlichen Geschwindigkeit sofort zur Stelle und schnappte sich den Gryffindor, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte und sich wieder ernsthaft verletzte. Der bullige Vampir sah seinen Schützling tadelnd an und trug ihn mit Leichtigkeit zurück zum Bett, wo er vorsichtig abgesetzt wurde. „Du sollst nicht übertreiben, Harry", ermahnte Emmett den Schwarzhaarigen und schaute dann zur Tür, in der Erwartung, dass Carlisle jede Sekunde durch diese hereinkam.

So war es dann auch. Doch noch bevor Harrys Arzt, der die Worte seines Sohnes ohne Zweifel gehört hatte, schimpfen konnte, rief der junge Zauberer: „Carlisle ich habe zehn Schritte geschafft!"

Die Freude darüber schwang in seiner Stimme unüberhörbar mit und Carlisle, eigentlich schon eine Ermahnung auf den Lippen, konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Dann untersuchte er Harry, ob dieser es nicht doch übertrieben hatte und meinte danach, dass wenn Harry es wirklich schon geschafft hatte, so viele Schritte zu gehen, dass es dann Zeit wurde, dass der junge Gryffindor umzog.

Überrascht schaute Harry auf und blickte verwundert zwischen den beiden Vampiren hin und her. Emmett grinste nun und sagt: „Ok Carlisle, ich kümmere mich darum."

Der Herr des Hauses wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu. „Harry, du bekommst ab heute ein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss. Denn ich denke Edward und Bella werden in den nächsten Tagen wieder zurück sein und außerdem kannst du mit zunehmender Heilung den Weg zum Bad alleine zurück legen. Ohne die Treppe, so denke ich, ist das auf jedem Fall schon drin."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry und der Vampir lächelte aufmunternd.

Das Ganze war nun vier Tage her. Vier Tage in denen Harry wirklich gute Fortschritte machte und dies nicht nur im nichtmagischen Bereich seines Heilungsprozesses. Nein, der Gryffindor schaffte sogar schon einige leichte Zauber mit der Hand auszuführen. _Stablos_ wie er es gern nannte, obwohl Harry wusste, dass es ja nicht wirklich an dem war. Zwar überwog die Anzahl der „Reparos" noch, doch das würde schon werden. Harry fühlte es einfach und ein wenig Stolz schwellte seine Brust, wenn er es schaffte Emmett und die anderen etwas zu überraschen. Ein Unterfangen, welches man bei Vampiren ja nicht so einfach hinbekam.

Die Uhr auf den Nachttisch zeigte halb fünf und Harry erwachte von seinem Mittagsschlaf durch Stimmen im Flur. Verschlafen blinzelte der Gryffindor zwischen Tür und Uhr hin und her und war über die Dauer des weg-getreten-seins schon sehr überrascht. Carlisle hatte also recht behalten. Und auch wenn sich Harry zuerst wie ein Kleinkind vorgekommen war, als der blonde Vampir ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, er solle sich nun jeden Tag mittags hinlegen und einen Mittagsschlaf halten, so merkte Harry sehr schnell, dass er diese Erholungspausen brauchte. Das Training, abwechselnd mit Emmett oder Carlisle, war nun einmal sehr anstrengend und die Fitnessgeräte forderten ihren Tribut.

Aber wie schon gesagt, jetzt wurde Harry erst einmal durch Stimmen geweckt. Sie gehörten sowohl den beiden Männern im Haushalt, als auch Alice und Rosalie. Am lautesten jedoch war Emmett und dies machte Harry neugierig.

„… nein, das tut ihr nicht … stehen geblieben …", sagte Emmett streng und dann hörte man Rosalie genervt aufstöhnen. Was sie jedoch sagte, verstand Harry danach nicht, da es in einem Rascheln unterging, welches an die Bewegung von vielen Plastiktüten erinnerte. Allerdings, so kam es Harry vor, schien genau dieses Gesagte Emmett noch mehr aufzuregen und nun wollte er sich bei seinem Vater Beistand holen.

„… Carlisle, das darfst du nicht zulassen … du bist sein Arzt … wir haben versprochen, Harry vor jedem Schaden zu bewahren …"

„… ja aber, Carlisle …", hörte man nun Alice sagen, doch sie wurde von Emmett unterbrochen.

„… kein aber, ich möchte heute Abend noch mit Harry trainieren. Und nur weil er einige Schritte zwischen Bett und Klo schafft, heißt das nicht, dass der arme Junge für diese Art von Quälerei bereit ist und ich ihn in eure Fänge lasse…"

„… Du übertreibst maßlos, Emmett …", fauchte Alice nun leicht. Ein Fauchen, das Harry durch Mark und Bein ging und ein bei ihm sonderbar vorkommendes Kribbeln verursachte.

„… ach ich übertreibe? Hast du mal in den Jeep geschaut? Mein Gott Carlisle, deine beiden Töchter haben überlegt, ob ich nicht von Port Angeles hierher laufen soll, damit mehr Platz im Auto ist…"

Harry konnte vor seinem inneren Auge nun förmlich sehen, wie der ältere Vampir lächelte. Ihn musste das Verhalten seiner Kinder wirklich amüsieren, auch wenn Harry immer noch nicht wusste, worum es eigentlich ging. Alles was er wusste war, dass Alice, Emmett und Rosalie schon ganz früh das Haus verlassen hatten. Doch Harry hatte angenommen, sie waren auf der Jagd. Dort schienen sie aber offenbar nicht gewesen zu sein und so ging das Gezeter weiter. „Glaub mir Dad…", setzte Emmett an. „Sie haben das ganze Einkaufszentrum durchkämmt und mitgenommen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war."

„Emmett Cullen, du bist …"

„Was? Was bin ich, Alice? Du warst es doch, die sich wie im Rausch benommen hat. Du hast jedes Geschäft abgeklappert, hast die Angestellten fast zur Verzweiflung gebracht und Klamotten gekauft, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Carlisle, du kannst mir ruhig glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dass der Kreditkartenleser am Kassenausgang des Zentrums feucht geworden ist, so oft wie ich meine Visa durch den Schlitz hindurch ziehen musste."

„Machos!", fauchte nun Rosalie ihren Freund an, obwohl die Bemerkung wohl auch ihrem Vater galt, denn Harry konnte hören wie beide Männer lachten. Bevor die ganze Sache aber eskalieren konnte, erklang die Stimme von Esme. Sie bat Emmett seinen Ton zu mäßigen und fragte dann worum es ging. Emmett versuchte sofort an ihren Mutterinstinkt zu appellieren und sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen, allerdings musste der Kämpfer für Harrys Rechte dann aber eine kleine Niederlage hinnehmen, denn bei Esme kam die Frau durch und sie wollte nun auch wissen, was die beiden Mädchen gekauft hatten. Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, weil Alice plötzlich siegessicher aufschrie und meinte, sie würde Esme alles, ihre ganzen Einkäufe ganz genau zeigen und zwar an der Person, für die sie eingekauft hätten.

Harry hatte jedoch Glück im Unglück, denn Carlisle schritt ein, dämpfte den Siegesgesang seiner Tochter und riet ihr, sie solle weise wählen, was sie mit zu Harry ins Zimmer nahm. Maximal eine Tüte erlaubte er dem blutsaugenden Wirbelwind für heute mit ins Zimmer von Harry zu nehmen. Der Gryffindor konnte vor seinem geistigen Auge Alice Schmollmund nun förmlich sehen. Allerdings bekam er auch Bammel, für was sich Alice entscheiden würde. Ganz zu schweigen, dass dies ja auch bedeutete, er würde sein schützendes Bett samt Decke verlassen müssen und ausgerechnet Alice würde ihn mustern. Harry spürte wie er rot wurde und zog die Decke fast bis ans Kinn. Er stellte sich schlafend, vielleicht half es und schon öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer langsam.

„… wenn das raus kommt, bin ich erledigt. Das weißt du schon Ernie…", sagte eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Dunkel der Tiefgarage und der Subdirektor des FBI drehte sich rasch in ihre Richtung.

„… Du übertreibst ein wenig. Findest du nicht, Paul?"

„… Tue ich das? Sollte man uns jemals zusammen sehen, dann bringen mich meine Kollegen um. Dein Verein und meiner, das geht nicht. Und ich bin auch nur hier, weil ich dir was schulde. Wenn es erledigt ist, dann sind wir quitt."

Ernest Fullert musste lächeln. Dann nickte er aber zustimmend und reichte dem Mann im Dunkeln einen Umschlag und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Alles was er noch hörte, war das scharfe Lufteinziehen von Paul und dessen leise Frage, ob dieser das ernst meinte. Ernest ging nicht darauf ein und zwei Sekunden später war er auch schon disappariert.

Harry wusste nicht was mehr brannte. War es die Scham oder seine geschundene Gliedmaßen? Gefühlte drei Stunden stand er nun schon in seinem Zimmer auf einem kleinen Hocker und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Ok, ihr könnt", erklang Emmetts Stimme, wenn auch sehr genervt und die drei Frauen im Haushalt Cullen drehten sich um. Wie naiv war er doch gewesen, wenn es um seine kleine Schwester ging. Alice hatte sich an die Anweisung von Carlisle gehalten ... irgendwie jedenfalls … und nur eine Tüte mit in Harrys Zimmer genommen. Das diese jedoch ein etwa zwei mal zwei Meter großer Müllsack war, in den fast alle Einkaufstüten hinein gepasst hatten, nun das schmeckte Emmett überhaupt nicht und dies sagte auch sein Blick in Richtung der drei sich umdrehenden Frauen. Was folgte war der Aufschrei der holden Weiblichkeit.

„Ich glaub es nicht, Emmett. Du bist wohl als Bauer aufgewachsen?" Alice trat voller Empörung und ohne zu zögern an Harry heran und zupfte an der engen, schwarzen Jeans herum, die er in den letzten Minuten mit Emmett mühsam über seine Beine gestreift hatte. Sie zog sie immer weiter runter, bis Harry spürte, dass der Bund langsam die ersten Stoppeln des sich neu gebildeten Schamhaars freigab. Der Gryffindor verkrampfte sich immer mehr und war kurz davor, die junge Frau wegzuschieben. Hatte es denn nicht gereicht, dass er, bevor sie zu den Hosen und Shirts kamen, die halbe Kollektion von Calvin Klein zur Schau stellen musste? Ein Erlebnis, eine Zeit der Qual, die Harry geradeso hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er … nur in Shorts und Unterhemden vor drei Frauen, die mit ihren Bemerkungen dem Gryffindor das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten.

„So sitzt sie richtig", mahnte Alice und dann war das smaragdgrüne Seidenhemd dran. Dieses sollte Harry ihrer Meinung nach nicht bis zum obersten Knopf zu machen. Er war schließlich kein alter Mann. Ehe er sich versah, waren die oberen Knöpfe wieder offen. „Viel besser … sieht cool aus", stellte Alice lobend fest und wollte danach noch was anderes ändern, doch da mischte sich Esme ein. Sie hatte die letzte Stunde Harry genau betrachtet und schien zu spüren, dass es langsam an die Grenzen des Jungen ging. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch was seine Verlegenheit anging.

Esme hatte zwar nie das Glück gehabt, eigene Kinder zu bekommen, doch sie hatte als älteste von sieben Geschwistern ihre Brüder aufwachsen gesehen und konnte sich vorstellen, was gerade in Harry abging. Und dass Alice immer wieder meinte, dass der Junge in den neuen Sachen zum Anbeißen aussah und auch Rosalie, die sonst nicht mit Sterblichen konnte, machte es ihm mit ihren Bemerkungen über Harrys Knackarsch, nicht leichter. Daher beendete Esme die Modenschau für heute abrupt und das war das Stichwort für Emmett. Er schnappte sich Harry einfach und brachte ihn ins Bad und damit in Sicherheit. Allerdings warf er Alice noch einen bösen Blick zu und hörte, wie seine Mutter das Mädchen bat, nachher zu ihr in den Garten zu kommen.

Wozu, das bekam Harry nicht mehr mit. Er wollte auch nur noch hier weg. Und das aus gutem Grund. Denn bei aller Kraft, die er aufgebracht hatte, so hatte die Nähe zu Alice, wie sie so an seiner Hose herum gezupft hatte, ihr unbeschreiblicher Duft nach Jasmin, ihre Berührungen und die Tatsache, dass sie Harry immer wieder als sexy bezeichnet, seine Spuren hinterlassen. Harry hoffte inständig, dass Emmetts Schulter, über die er den Gryffindor geworfen hatte, genau so hart war, wie dessen Brust und er Harrys Reaktion auf Alice Nähe nicht sofort spürte. Im Bad angekommen, beschlich den Gryffindor dann aber das Gefühl, dass er in dieser Hinsicht kein Glück hatte. Allerdings sagte Emmett nichts, sondern öffnete lediglich den Wasserhahn und ließ das Wasser ein. Dann jedoch grinste er den jungen Zauberer an und meinte, er müsse noch mal kurz was holen. Harry glaubte aber zu spüren, dass der Vampir ihm nur etwas Zeit geben wollte, dass es für ihn nicht peinlich wurde, wenn er sich gleich auszog. Denn das, was sich in der neuen Hose abzeichnet, war eigentlich nicht zu übersehen und brauchte einige Zeit um wieder zu verschwinden.

„Und ich sage nein, Minister. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Sie selbst haben damals das Gesetz befürwortet und uns und unser Volk gezwungen, es in die Geschäftspolitik unserer Bank aufzunehmen. Und jetzt halten wir uns daran." Sarrock, der Chefkobold von Gringotts war mehr als nur gereizt.

„Aber er ist tot, Sarrock. Potter ist tot, hören Sie? Beerdigt auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Lesen Sie denn keine Zeitung?" Erwiderte Cornelius Fudge und sprang von seinem Sessel auf. „Daher bestehe ich darauf, dass Sie mir unverzüglich den Zugang zu den Verliesen der alten und ehrwürdigen Familie Potter gewähren."

Die gelblichen, spitzen Zähne des Kobolds blitzten auf, als der Minister ihn anfuhr. Niemand befahl dem Chef der Zaubererbank irgendetwas. Sarrock hatte aber genug Erfahrung sich nicht einfach nur aufzuregen, sondern lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und erwiderte: „Natürlich lese ich den Propheten, Minister. Doch scheinen Sie es nicht zu verstehen. Harry Potter gilt für Gringotts nicht als tot. Dafür haben Sie selbst gesorgt, als Sie den Sarg leer gelassen haben. Oder glauben Sie wir sind Stümper? Wir Kobolde haben auf Ihren Wunsch hin, Minister Fudge, vor zehn Jahren die Gesetze und unsere Geschäftspolitik verändert und Ihnen außerdem für die Bestattung von Familienoberhäuptern, den überaus kostbaren italienischen Koboldmarmor zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie wissen noch wieso? Er bindet nämlich sämtlich Magie der alten Familien und lässt uns von Gringotts dadurch schneller handeln, damit niemand mit einer möglicherweise auf illegalem Wege beschafften Erlaubnis in die jeweiligen Verliese kann."

„Ja, aber …"

„Nichts aber, Minister. Sie haben überstürzt gehandelt und müssen jetzt mit den Konsequenzen leben. Und diese werden so aussehen, dass keiner an die Verliese heran oder hinein kommt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sämtliche Magie von Harry Potter oder den Potters im Algemeinen gänzlich verloschen und vom magischen Netz der Erde verschwunden ist. In der Regel dauert dies in etwa zwölf Wochen."

„_Zwölf Wochen?_ Das ist nicht akzeptabel!", schrie Fudge nun regelrecht und die Wache vor Sarrocks Büro schaute zur Sicherheit durch die Tür hinein.

„Oder länger. Das kommt auf das Level des Zauberers an." Sarrock konnte sich dies nicht verkneifen und auch nicht das breite Grinsen. Danach bat er Minister Fudge schließlich zu gehen, denn er habe noch wichtige Sachen zu erledigen. Eine von diesen „Sachen" sah so aus, dass eine schwarze Eule wenig später die Bank verließ, an ihrem Bein eine Nachricht und mit einem Ziel im nördlichen Schottland.

Nachdenklich stand Harry vor dem Spiegel im Bad, nachdenklich und auch ein wenig um Linderung betend. Calvin Klein hatte er mittlerweile neben sich fallen gelassen und nun betrachtete er seinen Körper im Spiegel. Seine Musterung begann dabei am Kopf und der wieder langsam dunkler werdenden Kopfhaut. Etwa fünf Millimeter lang, schätzte er, waren seine Haare schon gewachsen und wie ein zarter Flaum bedeckte er das, was vor wenigen Tagen noch eine Glatze gewesen war. Nicht nur auf dem Kopf verschwand langsam die blanke Haut. Nein auch in südlicheren Regionen wuchs es, allerdings waren die Stoppeln hier viel härten und das machte die Sache nicht gerade angenehm. Immer wieder juckte es und piekte in die empfindliche Haut. Schon vorhin, als er noch Modell spielen musste, hätten sich Harry am liebsten einige Male gekratzt. Doch unter den Augen der holden Weiblichkeit war dies unmöglich und so hatte Harry es ertragen müssen.

Allerdings war sein Schamhaar im Moment sein geringstes Problem. Nein, Harry hatte mehr so seine Sorgen, das steil gen Himmel ragende Stück Fleisch in den Griff zu bekommen. Wippend stand sein bestes Stück da und der Gryffindor betete, dass Mutter Natur ein Einsehen hatte. Emmett konnte jeden Moment ins Zimmer gestürmt kommen und Harry wusste, er würde ihm nie wieder ins Gesicht schauen können. Es wäre einfach zu peinlich. Mit dem Gedanken sich abzulenken, schloss Harry seine Augen und versuchte an etwas nicht ganz so schönes zu denken. Vielleicht an Snape … oder Professor Trelawny … oder an beide … beim Sex. Schließlich fuhr er dabei die Narben auf seinem Körper nach und erinnerte sich daran, woher sie stammten.

Wie lange Harry so völlig nackt vorm Spiegel gestanden hatte, wusste er am Ende nicht mehr. Die Zeit war vergessen und der Gryffindor hatte sich seinen Gedanken der Trauer und des Schmerzes hingegeben. Allerdings zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als sich plötzlich etwas Kaltes von Hinten an ihn lehnte und die Hand festhielt, welche erneut eine der etwas größeren Narben auf seiner Brust nachzog.

„Das wird schon wieder, Harry", flüsterte Emmett aufmunternd und dem Gryffindor überkam ein Schauder, als der kalte Atem sein Ohr und die empfindlichen Nackenhaare streifte. Für einen Moment verkrampfte sich der Gryffindor sogar, als er das Bild im Spiegel so sah. Er, völlig nackt, die Erektion noch immer nicht voll abgeklungen und ein anderer Jungen, fast nackt bei so etwas wie einer zärtlichen Umarmung.

„Ich hoffe es, Emmett", erwiderte Harry und versuchte dem Emmett im Spiegel nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Dann jedoch atmete er tief durch und tat etwas, das er im Nachhinein unter anderen Umständen niemals getan hätte. Er ließ sich nach hinten Fallen und damit vollständig in die Umarmung des Vampirs. Ihm war im Moment egal, dass er nackt und Emmett lediglich mit Shorts bekleidet war. Ihm war egal, ob sie beide aussahen als wären sie beide ein sich liebendes Paar. Harry wollte nur noch Halt nachdem die letzten Minuten und die dabei aufgewühlten Erinnerungen auf ihn eingestürzt waren.

„Ich hab dich, Brüderchen", sagte Emmett leise und hielt den Gryffindor mit seinem rechten Arm ganz fest. Er mochte zwar immer den lustigen, bärenstarken Typen heraushängen lassen. Doch auch er verstand, dass Harry in den letzten Tagen und Wochen eine Menge durchgemacht hatte. Vielmehr als manch anderer Mensch verkraften würde.

„Lass dich fallen, Harry. Lass es raus", sagte er leise und legte nun auch seinen zweiten Arm um Harry. Ihrer beider Haut berührte sich und man konnte bei Harry eine leichte Gänsehaut wegen des Temperaturunterschiedes erkennen. Aber dies schien Harry egal zu sein. Er tat, was Emmett ihm sagte und ließ sich fallen und ließ es raus. Immer stärker liefen die Tränen und immer flüssiger kamen die Worte über seinen Lippen, als er Emmett die nächsten Minuten von seinem Leben erzählte. Und er erzählte es so, wie es wirklich war und nicht wie es die Presse geschrieben hatte. Und Emmett … Emmett hörte zu. Er hörte sich die Geschichten und Abenteuer von Harry Potter an und erfuhr von den erst jüngsten Ereignissen des Jungen und vom Tod Sirius Blacks.

Schließlich endete Harry und wieder fuhr er über die Narben. Emmett konnte nicht anders und hielt die Hand fest. „Lass das Harry. Sonst heilen sie nicht. Außerdem vergiss eines nie, Narben sind manchmal das, was uns ausmacht. Sie gehen einher mit Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen und man sollte auf sie stolz sein, sofern man sie sich nicht selber beigebracht hat."

Harry drehte sich um und blickte dem Vampir fest in die Augen. „Du hast leicht reden, Emmett. Dein Körper ist perfekt, ihr alle seid perfekt und wunderschön und …"

Emmett drückte den Gryffindor nun ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihn eher tadelnd an. „Eine Schönheit, die jedoch einen hohen Preis hatte, Harry. Glaub mir, Rose, Alice und auch die anderen unserer Familie, musste Dinge aufgeben, dafür, dass wir so sind, wie wir sind."

„Oh", entfuhr es Harry und er blickte etwas betreten zu Boden. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht und er schämte sich nun etwas für seine Äußerung. Dann jedoch blickte er wieder auf und fragte Emmett, was sie denn alle aufgegeben hatten. Sein großer „Bruder" schien kurz nachzudenken und erwiderte; „Nun Harry, bei Alice sind es die Erinnerungen. Sie weiß nichts von ihrem früheren Leben und dann glaube ich, dass sie ihre Gabe in die Zukunft zu sehen, manchmal als einen Fluch ansah…"

„Hellsehen?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Jepp Harry, doch zurzeit hat Alice so ihre Probleme damit. Seit der Sache mit Jasper." Emmett stoppt kurz und meinte, dass dies ein Thema für später sei. Dann erklärte er Harry, was Rosalie aufgeben musste und hier konnte sich Harry voll und ganz in die Blonde hinein versetzen, denn es war ja der Wunsch nach einer eigenen Familie, nach Kindern, die man Rosalie verwehrt hatte.

Am Schluss blieb nur noch Emmett und hier war Harry besonders gespannt, was wohl der bullige Vampir aufgegeben hatte. Gespannt deshalb, weil Harry den Eindruck hatte, dass Emmett am besten mit seinem Vampir-Dasein klar kam und er in allem einen Spaß sah. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, wie er sich freute, wenn es auf die Jagd ging und er mit einem Bären ringen durfte. Allein das sagte Harry, dass Emmett es mochte ein Vampir zu sein.

„Nun Harry, wie schon gesagt, mussten wir alle etwas aufgeben oder aber, es wurde uns genommen. Doch ich scheine mal wieder ein Glückspilz zu sein. Denn was mir am Anfang meines neuen Lebens zu schaffen gemacht hat, war der Verlust meiner Familie und die Tatsache, dass ich meine jüngeren Brüder, die ich alle sehr geliebt habe, nicht habe aufwachsen sehen können. Es war einfach zu gefährlich und außerdem war ich ja tot. Doch wie gesagt, ich bin ein Glückspilz, denn jetzt habe ich ja dich." Emmett grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Und als erste Handlung als großer Bruder werde ich mich mal mit Alice unterhalten und ihr sagen, dass sie dich nicht immer so in Verlegenheit bringen soll. Anderseits sind solche Tage wie heute für sie wie ein Fest und …"

„Tage wie heute, Emmett?", fragte Harry skeptisch, sein Körper verkrampfte leicht, denn ihn beschlich eine böse Vorahnung. Natürlich war heute ein besonderer Tag, doch Harry hatte es vermieden den Cullens davon zu erzählen. Heute war der 31. Juli und Harry war damit nun sechzehn Jahre alt.

Emmett war für einen Moment von Harrys Reaktion überrascht. Er sprach jedoch weiter und erklärte rasch. „Na du weißt schon Harry, Shoppingtage. Ich verstehe es zwar nicht, aber für manche Frauen sind die Tage, wo sie die Kreditkarten ihrer Männer quälen können so wie für eine Vielzahl der Männer die Zeit um die Superbowl herum."

Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung was die Superbowl war, aber das Grinsen in Emmetts Gesicht sagte ihm, dass der Vampir höchstwahrscheinlich zu eben diesen Männern gehörte. Dementsprechend lächelte Harry nun auch und dann lösten sich die beiden von einander. Emmett kümmerte sich ums Badewasser, während Harry seine neuen Sachen vom Boden aufhob und sie sorgsam über einen der Stühle legte.

„So kleiner Bruder und jetzt kümmere ich mich darum, dass du noch schneller gesund wirst."

„Wie?", fragte Harry überrascht, als Emmett mit einem Blitzen in den Augen vom Becken aufschaute. Etwas, dass dem Gryffindor gar nicht gefiel.

„Indem ich darauf achte, dass du Carlisles Anweisungen auch befolgst. Glaubst ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass du dich die letzten beiden Male darum gedrückt hast, zwei kräftige Schluck des Heilbades zu nehmen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Oh nein, das kannst du vergessen, Emmett. Das Zeug schmeckt widerlich, brennt im Magen und den Rest der Nacht denkst du, du hast eine tote Maus verschluckt. Auf keinem Fall saufe ich das Zeug." Das Gesicht was der Gryffindor dabei machte, zeigte dem Emmett, dass es Harry ernst war. Er selbst konnte sich das gesagte auch gut vorstellen, denn schon der Geruch des Badewassers war gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Aber es half nichts und so trat Emmett einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Harry, Harry, Harry ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest, doch glaub mir, es bringt dir nichts ein. Es sind doch nur zwei Schluck und bald ist es geschafft. Und dass es wirkt, kannst du auch nicht abstreiten, oder Harry? Sieh dir doch mal deine Haare an. Sie wachsen und gedeihen …"

„… und jucken. Das hast du vergessen, aufzuzählen. Ich könnte mir ständig die Eier wundkratzen", platzte Harrys mit leichtem Rotschimmer heraus, um seinen Unmut über die Folgen des raschen Heilens frei zu machen. Emmett kam nicht umher zu schmunzeln und meinte, dass man dafür ja Abhilfe leisten konnte, indem man das Haar gar nicht so weit wachsen ließ. Harry schaute den Vampir überrascht an und ihm kam in den Sinn, dass er darüber noch nie nachgedacht hatte. Und um allen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, zog Emmett sich die Shorts aus und deutet nach unten. „Siehst du Harry, glatt wie ein Babypopo und nichts was kratzen kann."

„Du hast dich rasiert? Wann?", fragte Harry überrascht und Emmett grinste. „Nöö war Carlisle, ist aber schon Jahrzehnte her. Jetzt sag mir aber nicht, dass du das bisher nicht bemerkt hast. Ich meine, wir baden doch nicht zum ersten Male zusammen."

„Ähm, na ja …", stammelte Harry verlegen und schaute zur Decke. Dann überlegte er, wieso er Emmett noch nie wirklich betrachtet hatte und sagte mit fester Stimme. „Ich finde ein Junge sollte nicht unbedingt auf den Schwanz eines anderen Jungen starren."

Emmett lachte und gab den ekelhaft grünen Heiltrank ins Wasser. „Hogwarts liegt aber schon in Großbritannien, oder? Ich meine, es liegt nicht im Vatikanstaat und ist ein Kloster oder vielleicht durch einen Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum mit dem letzten Jahrhundert verbunden?"

„Nein", sagte Harry schnell und kam sich so dumm vor, dass er das so gesagt hatte. Andererseits erinnerte er sich daran, dass es ihm nicht gefallen hatte wie einige Gryffindors zur Mitte des letzten Schuljahres einen ihrer Mitschüler im siebenden Jahrgang betitelt und behandelt hatten, nachdem dieser, laut Hörensagen, beim gemeinsamen Duschen die anderen immer wieder gemustert und dann einen Harten gekriegt hatte. „Schwuli" oder „Tunte" hatten sie ihn genannt und dies sogar vor einem Großteil der in der Großen Halle versammelten Slytherins. Dabei wusste Harry es im Falle dieses Jungen jedoch genau, dass dieser nicht schwul war. Schließlich hatte er doch eine Freundin und war mit ihr öfters in Gewächshaus fünf verschwunden.

Im nächsten Moment zog Harry dann aber die Stirne kraus und fragte ungläubig. „Sagtest du eben Carlisle hat dich rasiert?" Und man konnte sehen, wie dem Gryffindor die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Emmett wiegelte schnell ab und sagte; „Nein Harry, nicht wie du denkst. Ich besteige das Pferd schon von der richtigen Seite, andererseits könnte ich mich ja dann wohl kaum mit dir so unbeschwert unterhalten, wenn wir beide nackt baden. Nein, ich verdanke die ganze Sache mit meinem jetzigen Aussehen einem mächtig launischen und angepissten Grizzly – der letzte übrigens der gegen mich gewonnen hat – und seinen Pranken. Es war der Tag, an dem mich Carlisle gerettet und zu dem gemacht hat, was ich heute bin."

„Ok, das ist jetzt zu hoch für mich," entfuhr es Harry und sein Blick wanderte unbewusst noch einmal zu Emmetts Schritt, wo er wirklich kein einziges Haar fand. Dafür aber eine Bestückung, die sich nicht verstecken brauchte.

„Na ja Harry, dann will ich es dir mal versuchen zu erklären. Ich bin, wenn du es so willst, tot. Vampire zählen ja im Allgemeinen zu den Untoten. Und mit dem Tode stellt der Körper bekanntermaßen auch verschiedene Funktionen ein, wie zum Beispiel Blut zu produzieren oder aber Haare und Nägel wachsen zu lassen. Was glaubst du eigentlich, warum wir überhaupt Blut trinken müssen? Bei manchen Vampiren kann es zwar noch dazu kommen, dass dies noch weiter geschieht, aber das ist wirklich sehr selten. Ich persönlich kenne da nur Rosalie und Harry, ich habe schon eine Menge Vampire getroffen …"

„Rosalie?", fragte Harry kurz dazwischen und Emmett nickte. „Jepp, unsere Venusvorlage hat Glück mit ihrem Körper und darf noch ab und zu zum Frisör. Zwar nur dreimal im Jahr, was gut für unsere Tarnung ist, aber weiter im Text. Unsere Körper bleiben in ihrer Entwicklung einfach stehen. Und als der Bär mich zerfleischte, riss er mir auch ein riesiges Stück meiner Bauchdecke und der Haut über meinem besten Stück heraus. Zwar heilte Carlisles Gift bei der Verwandlung diese Wunde, doch wegen eben genanntem Stillstand im Haarwachstum sah es nach meiner „Wiedergeburt" in meiner Hose aus, wie der Endspielrasen nach dem Abpfiff einer Fußballweltmeisterschaft. Und das war nicht wirklich schön anzusehen. Es blieb also nur eines übrig, aus dem Mammut wurde eine Python."

Kaum diese Worte verstanden, verschluckte sich Harry und hustete mehrfach, bis er sich wieder fing. Emmett war nun mit dem Badewasser fertig und hatte sogar ein Glas voll abgeschöpft, damit es Harry vor seinen Augen leerte. Angewidert schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Das kannst du vergessen", sagte er erneut, doch dies schien Emmett nicht zu beeindrucken. Er kam immer näher auf Harry zu, das Glas drohend in seiner Hand. Mit dem was folgte, hatte der Vampir jedoch nicht gerechnet.

Harry wich vor ihm zurück und dann richtete er seinen Arm auf Emmett. „Aquamenti!", rief der Gryffindor und eine Wasserfontaine schon auf seinen „großen Bruder" zu. Davon überrascht fiel Emmett das Glas aus der Hand und nur durch seine übermenschlichen Reflexe konnte er verhindern, dass es auf dem gefliesten Boden zerschellte. Bei späterer Betrachtung wäre dies aber nicht mehr aufgefallen. Denn dem Angriff auf Emmett folgt die wohl waghalsigste Wasserschlacht, die das Badezimmer der Cullens je gesehen hatte. Für den Vampir schien dies allerdings mehr ein Spaß zu sein und eine Jagd, die er im Endeffekt auch gewann. Harry schlug sich zwar ziemlich gut und machte mit einigen Zaubern den Vampir ziemlich pitschnass, doch dann ließen seine Kräfte nach und er landete schließlich im Becken. Emmett hatte kein Erbarmen und verschont ihn auch nicht vor seinem Heiltrunk.

Eines jedoch war nach der Schlacht anders. Denn Emmett befahl als Wiedergutmachung für seinen Sieg über Harry, dass dieser seine neuen Klamotten noch einmal anzog. Er meinte, dass sie beide nun Esme suchen würden, um ihr zu erklären, warum ihre Kakteen und auch andere Blumen im Badezimmer zur Gattung der Wasserpflanzen konvertiert waren. Leicht unsicher stimmte Harry zu und hoffte, dass die Hausherrin ihm nicht allzu böse war.

„Ich glaub sie ist im Wohnzimmer, Harry", sagte Emmett und buchsierte den Gryffindor in Richtung des Gemeinschaftszimmers der Familie. Dort angekommen klappte dem Jungen allerdings die Kinnlade runter, denn die ganze Familie war dort und schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben. Sie alle lächelten, allen voran Alice, die nun auch auf ihn zukam. Während sie einen mit sechzehn brennenden Kerzen geschmückten Kuchen trug, begannen alle zusammen „Happy Birthday" zu singen.

Harry stand einfach nur da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Kleine Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen des Gryffindors. „Aber … aber …" Harry fehlten einfach die Worte und es war Alice, welche ihm schließlich alles Gute wünschte und Harry ein Küsschen auf die Wange drückte.

Natürlich wurde der Gryffindor rot und musste dann das Schmunzeln aller über sich ergehen lassen. Nach Alice gratulierten auch Carlisle, Esme und Rosalie, wobei die Blondine es sich auch nicht nehmen ließ, Harry etwas in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Nun zierten Harrys Wangen nämlich rechts und links die Abdrücke zweier Kussmünder. Esme hingegen war viel zu viel Mutter, als dass sie sich ihren Töchtern anschloss und bestand viel mehr darauf, dass Harry die Kerzen ausblies und der Geburtstagskuchen angeschnitten wurde, welchen sie in den letzten Stunden so liebevolle gebacken hatte.

Natürlich war Harry der einzige, welcher in den Genuss des Schokoladenkuchens kam. Carlisles Familie aß ja nun einmal keine menschliche Nahrung, jedenfalls in diesem Sinne. Allerdings musste Harry zugeben, dass er auch nur ungern geteilt hätte, denn der Kuchen war köstlich. Jedoch nach drei Stückchen war Schluss und Harry am Platzen. Der Gryffindor rieb sich den Bauch und unter dem Lächeln der Cullens gähnte er frei weg. Das Heilbad zeigte langsam seine Wirkung, welche ja darin bestand, dass Harry immer ziemlich schnell müde wurde und einschlief. Der nächste Satz von Alice ließ den Jungen aber wieder hellwach hochschrecken.

„Eigentlich würde ja jetzt das große Geschenke-Aufmachen beginnen, aber das hatten wir ja vorhin schon und alles passte unserm Harry ja wie angegossen."

„Was?", rief Harry überrascht und dachte an all die Tüten und Taschen mit Klamotten, die er früher am Tag alle anprobiert hatte. „Aber das geht nicht. Es ist zu viel. Carlisle bitte, dass alles muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Das kann ich nicht annehmen." Harry fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so wohl in seiner Haut. Nicht nur, dass die Cullens für ihn hier eine richtige Geburtstagsfeier organisiert hatte. Nein, jetzt wollten sie ihm auch noch die ganzen Sachen schenken. Und dass, obwohl er ihnen doch so schon Umstände machte.

Esme, Alice und Rosalie starrten Harry überrascht an. Sie konnten nicht begreifen, was gerade in Harry vorging. Allerdings schien Carlisle es zu spüren, denn wenn er eines hatte, dann war es Menschenkenntnis und er trat an Harry gerann. „Harry bleib ganz ruhig und hör mir zu. Meine Familie mag dich sehr gern und uns wäre kein Geschenk zu teuer. Und dass du die ganzen Sachen bekommen hast, liegt wohl daran, dass du sie auch brauchst."

„Ja aber, ich kann doch nicht …"

„Doch kannst du Harry. Wenn es dich auf der anderen Seite dann aber doch zu sehr belastet, dann mache ich dir einen Vorschlag, mein Junge. Du suchst dir von alle den Sachen mehrere Stücke aus. Ich würde sagen pro Familienmitglied zwei, was dann zehn Kleidungsstücke macht und das Geld für den Rest, gebe ich Emmett in deinem Namen zurück. War ja schließlich seine Kreditkarte … abgemacht?"

Harry schaute den blonden Vampir verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das passt ja dann auch nicht, Carlisle. Schließlich gibst du Emmett ja das Geld." Carlisle schüttelte jedoch lächelnd seinen Kopf und erwidert. „Schon Harry, aber es ist dein Geld. Ich habe es heute Morgen bekommen."

„Was? Wie?" Harrys Verstand arbeitete zwar auf Hochtouren, er kam jedoch nicht mehr mit. Daher erlöste ihn Carlisle auch und erklärte: „Was ich meine ist, Harry, dass heute Morgen sich mal wieder eine Eule in unsere Gegend gezittert hat und einen Brief überbrachte. In ihm teilte mir dein Direktor Albus Dumbledore mit, dass er sich um deine Freunde gekümmert hat, sprich sie von ihrer Trauer befreit hat und dann hat er mir einen Scheck mitgeschickt, über fünfzigtausend Dollar, mit dem Vermerk, ich solle es als Aufwandsentschädigung sehen und dir alles nötige besorgen."

„Fünfzigtausend?", entfuhr es Harry und Carlisle nickte. „Richtig gehört, Harry. Ein schöner Haufen Geld und viel zu viel dafür, dass wir dir helfen. Und das habe ich auch in einem kurzen Brief, welchen ich der Eule angesteckt habe, bevor sie abhauen konnte, mitgeteilt. Das und dass es dir schon merklich besser geht."

Harry schaute Carlisle nachdenklich an und meinte, dass es schon in Ordnung ginge, wenn die Cullens das Geld behielten. Er erinnerte sich daran, was er bei seinem letzten Gringottsbesuch in seinem Verlies so alles gesehen hatte und war sich sicher, dass die fünfzigtausend Dollar nur ein Handgeld waren. Doch der blonde Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Harry, es ist dein Geld und als dieses werde ich morgen nach meinem Dienst bei unserer Bankfiliale in Forks ein Konto für dich einrichten."

Harry überlegte zu widersprechen, doch dann merkte er sehr schnell, dass Carlisle sich entschieden und er keinen Einfluss mehr darauf hatte. Außerdem spürte Harry, wie der Schlaf ihn langsam überkam und so brachte Emmett ihn schließlich ins Bett. Das letzte woran sich der Gryffindor erinnerte, war der Gedanke, dass er sich seit langem wieder einmal sicher und geborgen gefühlt hatte und dass die Cullens ihn mochten. Und damit meinte er nicht nur Carlisle oder Emmett, sondern auch Rosalie, die sonst immer so unnahbar tat und nichts für sterbliche übrig zu haben schien.

… Wie naiv er doch war …


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Das Frühstück am Tage nach seinem Geburtstag war für Harry besonders lecker, gab es doch noch ein großes Stück von seinem Geburtstagskuchen. Harry hatte Esme gebeten, ihn nicht wie üblich weg zu werfen. Eine Sache, die der Gryffindor in den letzten Tagen schon mitbekommen hatte. Aber natürlich verstand er es auch, denn was sollten die Vampire auch mit frischem Essen machen? Manche Sachen kochte man nun einmal in größeren Mengen, um Geschmack zu bekommen. Etwas, das Harry schon sehr früh bei den Dursleys gelernt hatte. Obwohl, wenn man es genau betrachtete, dort musste man eh immer große Portionen kochen.

Allerdings rächte sich Harrys Maßlosigkeit spätestens beim Training und so hatte der Gryffindor so seine Probleme und war ziemlich groggy, als er sich mittags in Bett legte. Carlisle und die anderen nutzten dies um einen kurzen Jagdausflug zu machen und so war es nicht die Stimme von Carlisle oder Emmett, die Harry am Abend weckten und ihm sagten, dass es Zeit fürs Heilbad war. Nein es war ein leises unterschwelliges Rauschen, welches auftrat, wenn Wasser aus dem Hahn floss.

Harry schreckte hoch und seine Augen wurden noch größer, als er auf seinen Wecker schaute und dieser fünf nach sechs anzeigte. Die grünen Digitalziffern leuchteten ihn bedrohlich an und ein leises „Shit, verschlafen" entfuhr dem Gryffindor. Er fragte sich nicht einmal, warum ihn niemand geweckt hatten und mit raschen, humpelnden Schritten machte sich Harry auf ins Bad. Er zog dabei nicht einmal eine Hose über. Nein Boxer mussten reichen und war ja eh nur Emmett, auf den er treffen würde.

„Sorry Emmett, ich bin zu spät", rief er und stürmte bereitwillig ins Bad. Seine Worte blieben ihm dann allerdings im Halse stecken, genau wie seine Bewegungen erstarrten. Denn im Bad befanden sich nicht wie erwartet Emmett oder gar Carlisle. Nein, es war Rosalie und sie stand splitterfasernackt unter dem prasselnden Wasserstrahl der weiträumigen, in weißem Marmor gehaltenen und mit eleganten Fliesen ausgearbeiteten Dusche. Harry war wie versteinert. Er wollte sich zwar abwenden, konnte seinen Blick aber einfach nicht von der Göttin vor sich nehmen. Nun jedenfalls solange nicht, bis der blonde Vampir ihn bemerkte und ihn mit mordlustigen Augen anschaute.

„Potter" – Es war mehr ein Fauchen, nein _das_ Fauchen eines wilden Tieres, einer Raubkatze, was Rosalies Mund verließ und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu etwas, dass der Gryffindor schon einmal gesehen hatte. Und zwar damals, als er vor Beginn des vierten Schuljahrs mit den Weasleys bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gewesen war. Harry fühlte sich an die Veelas erinnert und wie diese wunderschönen Geschöpfe durch die Provokationen der irischen Kobolde zu Furien mutiert waren.

„Entschul …", stammelte er und dann schlug er auch schon die Badezimmertür zu. Normalerweise wäre Harry danach zu Boden gesunken und hätte vor Schock oder Verlegenheit schwer geatmet, doch heute war es anders. Der Gryffindor dachte nicht mal daran auszuruhen, sondern nahm seine Beine in die Hand. Er sprintete los und humpelte mehr oder weniger um sein Leben. Ein Leben, das, wenn er Glück hatte, noch einige Sekunden währen würde. Ungefähr so lange, bis Rosalie sich etwas übergezogen und ihn eingeholt hätte.

Völlig außer Atem erreichte Harry schließlich sein Zimmer und kaum darin, machte er das, was ihm nach einem kurzen Scan des Zimmers aus sicherstes erschien. Er kroch hinters Bett, hockte sich dort hin und nahm sicherheitshalber noch den Infusionsständer, den Carlisle immer noch für den Fall der Fälle in Harrys Reichweite gelassen hatte, als Waffe in die Hand. Vielleicht konnte er sich damit gegen das wütende Vampirmädchen verteidigen.

Die Minuten verstrichen. Minuten, in denen Harry angespannt auf die Tür starrte und in denen ein weiteres Mal innerhalb der letzten Wochen sein Leben vor seinem geistigen Auge vorüber lief. Wie lange das ganze gedauert hatte, wusste der Gryffindor am Ende nicht mehr. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich der Türknauf langsam zu drehen begann und Harry umfasst das kühle Metall seiner Waffe ein ganzes Stück fester.

„Harry? Harry bist du wach?", fragte Carlisle melodische Stimme und schließlich trat der blonde Vampir vollends ins Zimmer. „Es ist Zeit für dein Bad."

Harry überlegte, ob dies ein Trick war und schaute hastig nach rechts und auf seinen Wecker. Dieser zeigte mittlerweile viertel nach Sieben an und abschätzend wandte sich Harry wieder zu Carlisle. Der war in der Zwischenzeit zum Schrank gegangen, um einige Sachen für seinen Patienten zu holen und war daher von Harrys Frage etwas überrascht.

„Bisschen spät dafür, oder?", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor, der extrem alarmiert wirkte und scheinbar nicht so recht zu wissen schien, was hier gerade vor sich ging.

„Wieso zu spät? Harry, du badest jeden Tag um haargenau diese Uhrzeit…" Carlisle unterbrach sich selbst, denn er hatte in Richtung Wecker geschaut. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und sagte leise: „Ach Emmett, es ist kein Verlass auf dich, wenn eine Jagd ansteht."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry, da er nicht verstand, was sein „großer Bruder" mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben sollte.

Carlisle sah Harry entschuldigend an und erwidert: „Nun Harry, ich hatte ihn gebeten, die Batterien deines Weckers zu erneuern. Wir selbst nehmen ihn ja kaum, da Zeit für uns keine Rolle spielt. Und außerdem geht er immer etwas vor, wenn die Batterien schwach werden."

Dann griff der blonde Vampir in seine Jacke und holte eine sehr alt aussehende Taschenuhr hervor: „Es ist jetzt genau drei Minuten vor sechs Uhr und damit Zeit für dein Bad. Hier sieh selbst, Harry."

Der Gryffindor blickte auf die goldene Uhr und dann zurück zu Carlisle. Er sah ihn abschätzend an und dann sagte eine innere Stimme, dass er dem Vampir vertrauen sollte und dieser immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen war. „Oh", entfuhr es Harry und er stand hinter dem Bett auf. Verlegen stellte er den Infusionsständer wieder hin und nahm seine Sachen von Carlisle in Empfang. „Blöde Uhr, das glaubt mir Rosalie doch nie und nimmer", sagte er dann und beide gingen in Richtung Bad. Allerdings entging ihm dabei das leichte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Vampirs. Vielleicht war dies auch besser, denn so blieb Harry ja die Hoffnung, dass Carlisle noch nichts von dem Vorfall im Bad wusste.

Im Bad angekommen, war das Wasser schon eingelassen und die grüne Suppe blubberte vor sich hin. Ein Schauder durchfuhr Harry, wenn er daran dachte, dass er nachher wieder zwei Schluck davon nehmen sollte. Vielleicht kam er ja heute drum herum. Harry schaute noch mal kurz zur Dusche, die jetzt so aussah, als wäre sie heute noch gar nicht benutzt worden und begann sich danach auszuziehen. Harry stockte erst, als Carlisle sich anschickte, das Zimmer zu verlassen. An der Tür angekommen, drehte er sich aber noch einmal um und erklärte: „Emmett kommt gleich, Harry. Warte bitte bis er da ist und geh nicht allein ins Wasser. Er ist nur noch kurz bei Rosalie und versucht sie zu beruhigen. Es war nicht gerade ihr Tag und dementsprechend ist auch ihre Laune."

Alles in Harry verkrampfte sich und eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Emmett? Wieso ausgerechnet Emmett? Warum heute? Er starrte zur noch nicht vollends geschlossenen Tür und hörte, wie Carlisle sich mit jemandem davor unterhielt. Und dieser jemand war Emmett und seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich angespannt. „Na toll", dachte Harry und trat einige Schritte von der Tür weg. Er stellte sich neben einen Stuhl, den man ja im Notfall als Waffe einsetzten konnte. Und dass er sie brauchen könnte, verriet das Gespräch vor der Tür. Harry lauschte ganz gespannt.

„Wie geht es ihr, Emmett?"

„Na wie wohl, Carlisle. Sie nimmt es persönlich und ich als ihr Freund auch…"

„Ja aber, sie hat sich etwas beruhigt oder? Ich meine, sie wird nichts Dummes tun?"

Carlisle klang wirklich besorgt und dies ließ auch bei Harry den Druck, der sich um sein Herz gelegt hatte, verstärken.

„Nein, wird sie nicht, aber es war schon hart an der Grenze. Und wenn es nach mir ging, dann … er sollte mir nicht an einem schlechten Tag in die Arme laufen."

„Lass gut sein, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Versprochen."

„Danke Dad. Und jetzt ist Harry fällig…"

Harry begann zu zittern und seine Hand ging unbewusst in Richtung Stuhllehne.

„Bitte Emmett, tu es nicht. Der Tag war auch für ihn nicht leicht", sagte Carlisle beschwörend, worauf Emmett erwiderte: „Keine Sorge Dad, Esme braucht sich nicht um ihr Bad zu sorgen. Es wird kein Blutbad geben. Ich mache es kurz und schmerzlos."

Einen Moment später ging die Tür auf und Harry duckte sich etwas und nahm eine Art Verteidigungsstellung ein. Emmett bemerkte dies natürlich und ein teuflisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Harry wusste sofort, so lächelte nur der Tod und er überlegte, welche Zauber er mit seiner Hand schon ausprobieren konnte, um sich zu verteidigen.

„Hallo Harry", lachte der bullige Vampir, während er seelenruhig die Tür verschloss. „Ich sehe, du willst spielen. Aber heute nicht, ich hab es Carlisle versprochen." Noch bevor der Gryffindor reagieren konnte, stand Emmett vor ihm, packte seine Arme und drückte sie seitlich an seinen Körper.

„Bitte Emmett, tu es nicht. Es war ein Versehen … ich … Rosalie … die Uhr …" Ein letzter Versuch seitens Harry, wurde aber nicht für voll genommen und dann durchschnitt ein reißendes Geräusch das Zimmer. Harry traute sich gar nicht nach unten zu schauen, voller Angst, dass dort vielleicht schon ein Teil seins Körpers fehlte. Dann wiederum blieb der Schmerz aus und so schaute der Gryffindor dann doch etwas verwirrt an sich herunter und sah, dass der Vampir ihm seine Boxershorts, die er durch Emmetts Ankunft, vergessen hatte auszuziehen, vom Körper gerissen hatte. Danach entledigte sich der Vampir auch seiner Klamotten, so schnell, dass man es kaum sah und bevor Harry fragen konnte, was dies bedeuteten soll, landeten beide auch schon im Wasser.

`Von wegen, kurz und schmerzlos', dachte Harry im nächsten Moment mit einer Mischung aus ungeheurer Furcht und Sarkasmus. `Ersäufen will er mich … qualvoll und langsam. Aber wenigsten hält er Wort, was das Blutbad anging.' Kein Spritzer aus Harrys Adern würde den Marmor beschmutzen und man konnte die Beweise einfach mit dem Wasser durch den Ausguss verschwinden lassen.

Panik machte sich in Harry breit, als er so unter Wasser war. Er riss seine Augen auf und sah durch den grünen Schleier des Heiltranks Emmetts breites Lächeln. Der Vampir war ebenfalls getaucht, nur brauchte er dafür keinen Sauerstoff. Er war einfach da und beobachtete Harry, der krampfhaft versuchte, die Luft anzuhalten. Schließlich schien es Emmett dann doch zu lange zu dauern und während er bisher Harry nur am Auftauchen gehindert hatte, ging jetzt seine Hand zu Harrys Seite und er strich kurz darüber. Harry verfluchte sich dafür, dass er in seinem Leichtsinn Emmett verraten hatte, dass er dort etwas kitzlig war.

Und dies nutzte Emmett gnadenlos aus. Harry konnte nicht anders. Er versuchte sich zwar zu wehren, doch es half nicht. Unaufhaltsam bahnte sich das Grüne Wasser seinen Weg in dem Mund des Gryffindors und dieser schluckte es. Allerdings ließ Emmett, kaum da dies geschehen war, Harry los und somit konnte dieser auftauchen. Hastig atmete Harry und wie ein Befreiungsschlag durchströmte die Kühle seinen Hals und die Lungen. Er wurde wieder Herr seiner Sinne und sofort versuchte der Gryffindor Abstand zum Vampir zu erlangen.

Emmett auf der anderen Seite schickte sich aber auch nicht an, Harry wieder in seine Gewalt zu bekommen und dies verwirrte den Jungen dann doch etwas. Harry drehte sich um und sah den ihm körperlich überlegenen Vampir überrascht an. Emmett grinste nun und meinte: „Na Harry, geht doch. Zwei kräftige Schluck Medizin und das alles ohne das halbe Bad zu verwüsten."

„Was? Wie? Ich … ich verstehe nicht …" Der Gryffindor war mehr als nur verwirrt. So sehr, dass ihn doch glatt entging, dass er eben noch Todesangst hatte und wie ein dummer Junge fragte: „Du … du bringst mich nicht um?"

„Umbringen? Natürlich nicht. Meine Güte Harry …", rief Emmett überrascht und voller Unglauben . „Wieso sollte ich dich umbringen? Alles was ich wollte war, dass du deine Heilbäder richtig ernst nimmst, ohne dass es gleich wieder in einen Kampf ausartet. Wie kommt du nur auf solche Ideen?"

Harry sah den Vampir an und wandte sich dann ab. Nuschelnd erwiderte er etwas von wegen einer nackten Rosalie und dass er doch das Gespräch eben mit Carlisle mitbekommen habe und Emmett dabei meinte, er sei mehr als nur sauer. Und dass ein wütender Vampir nicht gerade der ideale Badepartner war.

Emmett begann daraufhin zu lachen und sagte: „Meine Güte Harry, da drückt also der Schuh. Du denkst, ich würde … du glaubst, dass ich … wegen der Sache vorhin mit Rosalie …"

Harry war es nicht einerlei und er wurde zunehmend roter im Gesicht. Mann, wo hatte er sich jetzt nur wieder reingeritten? Dass Emmett nicht aufhörte zu lachen, half ihm noch weniger sich wieder fangen. Schließlich lehnte sich der Vampir an den Wannenrand und musterte seinen Gegenüber.

„Weißt du Harry, wenn ich jeden Jungen umgebracht hätte, der Rosalie lüstern angeschaut oder in manchen Fällen auch bespannt hatte. Glaub mir, Woodstock wäre kein Festival der Liebe, sondern ein Blutbad und die Forks Highschool ein wirklich einsamer Hort der Weiblichkeit geworden."

„Aber … aber du bist ihr Freund? Sollte es dich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen stören? Mein Gott, wenn daran denke, wie mein Kumpel Ron ausrasten würde, wenn mir das bei seiner kleinen Schwester Ginny passiert wäre …" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und stellte sich das Gesicht des Rothaarigen vor.

Emmett sah Harry jedoch mit einem Lächeln an, welches an Dumbledore erinnerte und dem Gryffindor wurde mit einem Male bewusst, oder er spürte zum ersten Male, dass der Vampir vor ihm zwar aussah, als hätte er seinen Schulabschluss gerade erst hinter sich gebracht, dann wiederum aber schon so lange lebte, wie manch alte schrumpelige Hexe und dementsprechende Erfahrungen vorzuweisen hatte. Und mit eben diesem Blick der Gelassenheit des Alters sagte Emmett: „Du weißt nicht sehr viel über Vampire Harry, oder?"

Dem Gryffindor wurde bewusst, dass er recht hatte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Emmett bedeutet Harry, er sollte es sich auch bequem machen und begann danach zu erzählen: „Weißt du Harry, Vampire sich Jäger, geborene Jäger und damit immer auf der Suche nach Beute. Und da diese im Allgemeinen unter der Bezeichnung Homo Sapiens bekannt ist, einer Gattung, die durchaus in der Lage ist, selbst uns gefährlich zu werden, ist die Jagd von jeher ein Kampf und macht uns zu Einzelgängern. Vampire leben nur selten in Zirkeln. Und wenn, dann dient dies meistens dem Zweck, der Nahrungsbeschaffung und des Schutzes. Einer der größten Zirkel sind die Volturi in Italien. Doch unterscheiden sie sich von allen anderen."

„Unterscheiden? Wie?", fragte Harry.

„Sie sehen sich als Herrscherfamilie und das sind sie im weitesten Sinne auch. Keiner würde es wagen, die Volturi herauszufordern, denn das bedeutet den sicheren Tod. Selbst wir stehen zurzeit unter ihrer Beobachtung und zwar wegen Bella."

„Bella, Edwards Frau?", hakte Harry nach und Emmett erklärte ihm kurz die Sache zwischen seiner Schwägerin und den Volturis. Dann kam er aber wieder zum Kern seines kleinen Gesprächs und er erzählte weiter. „ Und weil wir Einzelgänger sind, ist es eher selten, dass ein Vampir so etwas wie einen Gefährten findet, Harry. Carlisle hatte Glück mit Esme und Edward kann ohne Bella nicht mehr leben, doch das ist bei mir und Rosalie nicht so."

„Was? Aber ihr zwei … ihr lebt doch zusammen. Ihr gebt euch doch immer als Paar aus und ihr habt auch … auch …Se …Sex." Die letzten Worte brachte Harry kaum über die Lippen und sein Gesicht glühte. Emmett konnte nicht anders und grinste: „Natürlich haben wir den … und nicht zu knapp Harry. Doch was ich versuche dir zu erklären ist, dass Rosalie und ich nicht füreinander bestimmt sind, wie zum Beispiel Carlisle und Esme. Wir mögen uns, respektieren uns und sind die meiste Zeit auch füreinander da. Aber das ist nicht immer so, Harry. Glaub mir, es gab Jahre, da haben wir uns nicht mal mit dem Arsch angesehen. Ich bin dann meistens weg gegangen, in den Krieg oder so. Aber wenn ich zurück kam, dann folgte die Zeit, wo wir beste Freunde waren und schließlich wieder die Jahre der Verliebtheit."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wollte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Nicht wenn er sah, wie alle hier im Haus miteinander umgingen. Emmett schien seine Gedanken regelrecht lesen zu können und fuhr fort.

„Sieh es einfach mal so, Harry. Abwechslung ist wichtig, wenn man dazu bestimmt ist, ewig auf dieser Welt zu wandeln. Und ich verrate dir noch ein kleines Geheimnis, Harry. Bei all den Beziehungen, die Rosalie und ich den Menschen immer gezeigt haben, gibt es doch zwischen uns beiden ein kleines Abkommen, was unsere Zukunft betrifft."

„Abkommen?", fragte Harry überrascht, da es sich anhörte wie eine Staatsangelegenheit.

„Ja Harry, wir beide haben uns gegenseitig versprochen, dass wenn einer von uns jemand anderen kennen lernt und sich verliebt, dann ist auch der andere glücklich und akzeptiert diese neue Beziehung."

„Krass."

Harry hörte sich für einen Moment so an wie sein bester Kumpel Ron. Denn nur nach der sehr kurzen Zeit, welche er bei den Cullens war, hätte er nie gedacht, dass vor allem Rosalie so etwa mitmachen würde. Harry sah sie immer als sehr auf Emmett fixiert und konnte sich vorstellen, dass es sie nicht unerheblich treffen würde, sollte der bullige Vampir plötzlich ein anderes Mädchen finden.

Emmett versuchte das Thema aber auch schnell wieder zu wechseln und was half da mehr, als Harry zu striezen. Er grinste plötzlich und sagte: „Harry, was das mit dem Dich-Töten angeht, so brauchst du da keine Angst zu haben. Es war nicht wirklich deine Schuld. Denn erstens weiß Rosalie, wie man eine Tür verschließt und dann war ich es ja, der vergessen hat, deinen Wecker wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen. Carlisle hatte es mir schon vorgestern gesagt, dass die Batterie schwach wird."

Harry atmete tief durch und lächelte: „Na hast du 'ne Ahnung, wie erleichtert ich bin? Ich hatte echt Schiss als Rosalie mich so angesehen hat und dann dein Gespräch mit Carlisle. Ich dachte, das war's."

„Mein Gespräch mit Carlisle?", fragte Emmett kurz verwirrt und dann grinste er: „Oh Mann Harry, da hast du aber heute auch alles missverstanden. Vorhin ging es nicht um dich, sondern um jemand anderen, der für Rosalies Stimmung und ihr ungeplantes Bad verantwortlich war. Jemand mit dem ich noch ein Wörtchen zu reden habe."

Harry sah den Vampir nun neugierig an und fragte: „Jemand den ich kenne?"

Emmet schüttelte den Kopf: „Nee, ich glaube nicht. Oder sagt dir der Name Jacob Black etwas?"

„Black? Mein Pate hieß Black", erwiderte Harry und schaute Emmett nachdenklich an. „Ich habe aber nie gehört, dass Sirius von Verwandten hier in Amerika gesprochen hat. Auch wenn sein Stammbaum ziemlich weit zurück reicht und verzweigt ist.

„Harry, Black ist in den Staaten ein sehr verbreiteter Name. Ich glaube also nicht, dass du mit dem Köter verwandt bist. Du riechst nicht mal nach ihm."

Der Gryffindor wusste für einen Moment nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte und sagte baff: „Ähm danke, Emmett. Gut zu wissen." Allerdings fragte er sich auch, was der letzte Satz zu bedeuten hatte und hier merkte der Vampir, dass er etwas weiter ausholen musste.

„Weißt du Harry, Jacob Black ist ein Wolf, ein Werwolf aus La Push." Wenn Emmett jetzt geglaubt hätte, er könnte Harry schocken, musste ihn das Schicksal enttäuschen. Der Gryffindor nickte nur und atmete tief durch. Warum auch nicht, war Harrys erster Gedanke. Ich hab hier mit Vampiren zu tun. Wieso sollten dann nicht auch noch Werwölfe auftauchen? Als Harry aber nicht weiter darauf einging, hakte Emmett jedoch nach.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Harry? Ich sagte, er ist ein Werwolf."

„Hab ich Emmett. Nur kann ich nicht direkt das Problem darin sehen. Einer meiner engsten Bekannten ist ein Werwolf und wenn du denkst, ich würde nun schreiend davon rennen, muss ich dich enttäuschen."

Der Vampir schaute Harry überrascht an und ruderte zurück: „Oh nein, Harry, so habe ich das auch nicht gemeint."

„Wie dann Emmett? Wolltest du mir Angst ihm machen? Oder aber mit deiner Aussage dafür sorgen, dass ich ihn nicht mag? Ich weiß, dass Vampire und Werwölfe nicht gut miteinander können. Doch ich bin nun einmal unvoreingenommen, wenn es um solche Dinge geht. Er hat mir nichts getan. Also, wieso sollte ich ihn sofort ablehnen?"

Die Worte des Gryffindors beeindruckten Emmett mächtig und ein Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht: „Völlig richtige Einstellung Harry. Ich selbst habe mit Jacob schon zusammen gekämpft, als es um Bellas Leben ging. Vor allem die jüngeren Wölfe können sehr lustig sein, wenn sie mal nicht mit den Alten zusammen sind und man ihren doch sehr starken Duft der Natur versucht zu ignorieren. Doch wir sind nun mal von Natur aus als Gegner füreinander bestimmt und da kann wohl keiner von beiden Parteien an manchen Tagen über seinen Schatten springen."

„So wie heute?", fragte Harry und bezog sich dabei auf Rosalie und Jacob Black. Worauf Emmetts Grinsen breiter wurde.

„So in etwa, Harry", erwiderte er. „Allerdings haben die beiden wohl immer ihre Tage. Es vergeht wenn man es recht sieht keine Begegnung der Zwei, an der Rose nicht irgendwas Beleidigendes sagt. Oder aber etwas von Jacob kommt. Glaub mir Harry, Black ist wirklich kreativ und seit ich ihn kenne, habe ich mehr Blondinenwitze gehört als in den letzten Jahrzehnten zusammen."

„So schlimm?", fragte Harry und musste schmunzeln.

„Schlimmer Harry. Die beiden sind wie ein altes Ehepaar. Glaub mir, wenn sich unserer beiden Rassen nicht an den Gurgel gehen würden, dann wären sie es wahrscheinlich auch. Lass das aber Rose nicht hören. Unser beider Tod wäre lang und schmerzhaft."

Harrys Schmunzeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und er versuchte es sich vorzustellen, auch wenn er diesen Jacob Black noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Dann kam er aber wieder zum Grund dieses Gespräches und er fragte: „Aber heute hat Jacob Black es übertrieben? Ich meine, wenn ich Rosalies Reaktion mal betrachte, oder?"

„Richtig Harry", sagte Emmett überraschend ernst. „Heute war es schon hart an der Grenze. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Rose nicht ganz unschuldig ist. Die beiden haben sich zuerst in Forks im Supermarkt getroffen, wobei es meine Liebe nicht unterlassen konnte, einen Spruch über räudige Hunde abzulassen und dann ging es im Wald weiter."

„Sie haben gekämpft?", fragte Harry, doch Emmett schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein so weit ist es nicht gekommen. Ich glaub sogar, die zwei haben sich nicht einmal gesehen. Rose wollte noch schnell auf die Jagd, einen Nachmittagssnack wenn du so willst und hat ihren BMW mit offenem Verdeck am Waldrand geparkt. UndJacob ? Nun er hat das gemacht, was Rosalie ihm immer andichtet. Er hat sich benommen wie ein räudiger Hund. Er hat sich verwandelt und ihr Auto markiert und das gründlich. Zuerst die Reifen, dann die Stoßstangen und zu guter Letzt auch den Fußinnenraum. Glaub mir Harry, die Karre stinkt ekelhafter als ein Raubtierhaus in der Regenzeit und für uns Vampire ist das noch hundertmal schlimmer."

„Oha", war alles was Harry herausbekam, denn er vermutete, dass Rosalie dieses Auto wirklich mochte. Und da er gesehen hatte, wie intensive der blonde Vampir geduscht hatte, ließ ihn vermuten, dass Rose mit dem Wagen auch noch hier her gefahren war. Also er wollte jetzt nicht im Fell von Jacob Black stecken. Da der Gryffindor nun aber wusste warum die Blondine so sauer war, konnte er eines jetzt aber schon. Er konnte sein Bad beenden und ins Bett gehen ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, dass er daran schuld war, dass Rose Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt war.

Bevor Harry jedoch aus dem Bad verschwand, hielt ihn Emmett noch einmal auf. Er grinste und sagte dann mit schelmischem Blick: „Eines mein Brüderchen kann ich dir aber noch verraten. Harry du bist jetzt was Besonderes. Denn du Harry bist der einzig lebende Mensch auf dieser Erde, der Rosalies kleines Geheimnis kennt. _Du_ Harry bist der Auserwählte und hast den Schmetterling gesehen…"

„Schmetterling?", fragte Harry überrascht, worauf ihn Emmett überrascht ansah.

„Na ihr Muttermal, Harry. Sag nicht, du hast es nicht gesehen?" Ab hier starrte der Gryffindor den Vampir nur noch mit großen Augen an. Allerdings fixierten sie ihn nicht wirklich, denn Harry war schon in Gedanken und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Emmett wohl meinte. Sein Geist ging in der Zeit zurück und zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo er ins Bad gestürmt war. Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge plötzlich Rose in der Dusche. Sah wie das Wasser über ihren Körper lief, die festen Brüste umspülte und schließlich über den makellosen Bauch weiter floss. Bevor sich der Schwarzhaarige weiter erinnern konnte, traf ihn ein Schwall Wasser im Gesicht…

„Ruhig Kleiner. Heb dir dieses Gedanken fürs Bett auf. Sonst wird's peinlich." Emmett hielt immer noch einen kleinen, blauen Eimer in der Hand und schien kurz davor zu sein, eine weitere Bemerkung los zu lassen. Sein Blick hing dabei auf Harrys Körpermitte und der leicht eng wirkenden Shorts. „Shit", entfuhr es Harry, er nahm an Farbe im Gesicht zu und flüchtete aus dem Bad. Emmett schüttelte nur den Kopf, grinsten und wünschte seinem kleinen Bruder eine angenehme Nacht.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Harry wach wurde. Sein Blick ging zum Wecker, doch dieser zeigte nichts mehr wirklich etwas Genaues an. Vielmehr verblassten nach und nach die roten Ziffern, aber das war es nicht, was Harry in diesem Moment interessierte. Nein, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem leisen Geräusch, welches vom Flur her an sein Ohr drang.

Es war das sanfte Rauschen von Wasser und nachdem sich der Gryffindor vorsichtig bis zur Tür begeben und diese geöffnet hatte, führte ihn das Geräusch schließlich zum Badezimmer. `Es duscht jemand', schoss es Harry sofort durch den Kopf und seine innere Stimme sagte jetzt eigentlich, er sollte zurück ins Bett gehen.

Doch Harry schaffte keinen Schritt zurück, denn ihn hatte plötzlich ein Gedanke befallen, einen der ihn auf der einen Seite erschreckte und auf der anderen ein ungewohntes Kribbeln am ganzen Körper verursachte. Wer war es, der dort duschte? War es einmal mehr Rosalie, die immer noch den Geruch des Werwolfs loswerden wollte? Das Kribbeln wurde stärker und wie automatisch ging Harrys Hand zur Türklinke. 'Nur einen Blick, einen kurzen', sagte er sich und drücke die Tür leise auf.

Und da stand sie. Harry hatte recht behalten. Rosalie stand wieder unter der Dusche. Das Wasser umspielte wieder ihren venusgleichen Körper, der Schaum ihres Duschgels bildet verführerische Schleier und sie schien dies alles richtig zu genießen. Harry konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Rosalie abwenden und spürte, wie sein Körper, oder vielmehr die südlichen Regionen, auf das sich ihm bietende Schauspiel reagierten. Der Blick des Gryffindors wanderte schon wie am Abend in seiner Erinnerung über die weiblichen Rundungen, verfolgte das Wasser und kam schließlich, was Emmett ja verhindert hatte, in ihrem Schosse an.

Dort entdeckte Harry dann auch, was sein großer „Bruder" gemeint hatte. Rosalie, das Wasser immer noch genüsslich über ihren Körper laufen lassend, drehte sich etwas in der Dusche und präsentierte Harry damit die volle Vorderseite. Ab da konnte Harry einfach nicht anders, als _ihn_ anzustarren… Rosalies Butterfly. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas möglich war, doch der blonde Vampir hatte ein ziemlich ungewöhnliches Muttermal, in der Form eines Schmetterlings. Zwar nicht so wie man es aus Büchern oder Schaukästen her kannte, also in der Totalen, nein, die etwas dunklere Hautanomalie sah vielmehr aus wie ein großer Falter von der Seite, der sich auf einer Blüte niedergelassen hatte und deren Nektar saugte.

Und Rosalie hatte diese Vorstellung auch aufgegriffen und die Körperpartie über ihren intimsten Bereich, ihren Venushügel so gestaltet, dass es für jeden der es mal schaffte soweit mit seinem Blick vorzudringen, in Rosalies Fall Emmett, den Anschein erweckte der Falter würde sich am Nektar laben. Rosalie hatte ihr Schamhaar nämlich in Form einer filigranen Rosenblüte getrimmt.

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry und ihm nächsten Moment wollte sich der Gryffindor dafür verfluchen, denn nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des blonden Vampirs. Bernsteinfarbene Augen funkelten ihn an und der eben noch sich im Wasser wiegende Körper war jetzt sichtlich versteift. Harry rechnet jetzt jeden Moment mit seinem Tode. Auf gar keinem Fall würde Rosalie ihm dieses Verhalten, sein Spannen durchgehen lassen.

Umso überraschter war Harry daher, als Rosalie plötzlich mit vor Lust funkelnden Augen seinen Körper musterte und ihr Blick auf seiner Schlafanzugshose haften blieb, die nach vorn eine enorme Beule aufwies. Was ab da geschah, bekam Harry nur noch durch eine Art Schleier mit. Plötzlich stand Rosalie vor ihm, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen färbten sich langsam schwarz im Zeitraffer und Rosalie stand vor Harry. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und dann berührte sie Harrys warme Brust mit ihren kalten Fingern, was dem Gryffindor einen Schauer über den ganzen Körper laufen ließ.

„Weißt du, dass du wunderschön bist, Rosalie?", fragte Harry mit trockener Stimme und konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Doch der Vampir legte nur ihren Finger auf seine Lippen und bedeutete Harry, er solle nichts sagen. Dann wanderte die kalte Hand nach unten. Sie strich über den Bauch, erreichte den Bund der Hose und glitt schließlich hinein. Sanft umfasst sie Harry und der Gryffindor stöhnte auf. Das Gefühl welches seinen Körper durchflutete war einfach unbeschreiblich. Jedoch wurde es noch besser, als Rosalies Hand langsam begann die für sie fast kochendheiße Vorhaut immer wieder vor und zurück über die vom ersten Glückstropfen feucht gewordene Eichel zu schieben.

Harry legte kurz den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss das, was die Blonde mit ihm machte. Schließlich aber schaute er sie wieder an, denn sein Körper wurde nun von ihrem anderen Arm umschlungen und fest an die kalten, harten Brüste gedrückte. Allerdings verkrampfte sich Harry daraufhin, denn das Gesicht von Rosalie begann sich zu verändern. Noch während die Wellen der Lust sich Harrys Körper bemächtigte hatten und der Druck der Hand um sein bestes Stück stärker wurde, veränderte sich das Aussehen des Vampirs. Dir Haare wurden plötzlich dunkler, kürzer und standen spitz in alle Richtungen ab, während das Gesicht das eines ganz anderen Bewohners des Hauses Cullen annahm.

„Oh mein Gott … Alice", stöhnte Harry und dann durchzuckte ihn ein Gefühl, welches er bis dahin noch nie gespürte hatte. Sein ganzer Körper bebte, er keuchte und dann … dann schreckte Harry hoch. Er saß plötzlich mitten in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett, schwitzte und seine rechte Hand steckte immer noch in seiner Schlafanzughose, die Finger umhüllt von einer warmen, klebrigen Substanz.

„Oh mein Gott", rief Harry und sah an sich herunter. Er brauchte noch einige Sekunden um zu verstehen, was gerade mit ihm geschehen war. Er hatte geträumt, feucht geträumt und sich dabei selbst befriedigt. Was ihn aber am meisten die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, war die Tatsache von wem er geträumt hatte.

Aus der Starre dann schließlich erwacht, spürte Harry wie sein bestes Stück noch einige Male den Saft seiner Lenden in die Hose pumpte und dann langsam wieder erschlaffte. Harry hob die verklebte Hose leicht von seinem Körper ab und sah das Sperma im Schein des durch das Fenster herein strahlenden Mondes schimmern. Und was er sah war nicht nur ein Bisschen. Harry war sich sicher, dass er so noch nie gekommen war und als er den Duft seines Spermas auffing und sein Stöhnen ihm noch im Ohre lag, beschlich den Gryffindor mit einem Male ein ganz schrecklicher Gedanke.

Dieser umfasste seine derzeitige Situation, die Tatsache, dass er im Haus mit lauter Vampiren lebte und diese über gar übermenschliche Sinne, sprich Gehör und Geruchssinn verfügten. „Verdammt", fluchte er und versuchte sich aus der zusammengewurschtelten Decke zu befreien. Dies misslang jedoch und so landete Harry mit dem Kopf voran auf dem Boden und stöhnte diesmal vor Schmerzen auf. Auch war das dumpfe Geräusch, welches er dabei verursachte, nicht zu überhören und panisch wurde Harry klar, dass es wohl keine Minute dauern konnte, bis Carlisle, Esme oder noch schlimmer eines der beiden Mädchen nach ihm schaute.

Rasch rappelte sich Harry auf, zog seinen Schlafanzug aus, wischte sich dann mit dem Oberteil notdürftig sauber und warf alles aufs Bett. Dabei war ein Ohr immer auf die Tür gerichtet und sein schlimmster Albtraum schien war zu werden, denn es war Alice Stimme, die er zuerst vernahm. Sie meinte zu einer anderen Person, dass Harry wohl gestürzt war und dass sie nach ihm sehen wollte. Doch da erklang Emmetts tiefe Stimme, die bestimmt verlauten ließ, dass er dies selbst übernehmen würde. Harry atmete etwas auf, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass der bullige Vampir sofort wissen würde, was los war und dass dies auch noch Folgen haben würde.

Bevor Emmett aber hier war, wollte Harry jedoch das Meiste schon vertuscht haben und so richtete er rasch, noch während er mitbekam wie die Klinke der Tür langsam bewegt wurde, seinen Arm mit der Narbe auf die mit seinem Sperma eingesauten Sachen und flüsterte: „Evernesco." Allerdings wurde ihm im nächsten Moment bewusst, was Professor Flitwick in ihrem ersten Jahr meinte, als er sagte, man müsse seine Zauber immer präzisieren. Denn noch während Harry seinen Fehler erkannte, verschwand nicht nur wie eigentlich gewollt sein Nektar der Lust, sondern auch der Schlafanzug, die Decke, das Kissen und das Bettlaken. Harry konnte nur noch auf das blanke Bett starren und leise „Shit" murmeln.

Und so stand er nun da, der arme Tropf mitten im Raum, völlig nackt und kein Stück Stoff um seine Blöße zu bedecken. Und mit einem Male war Harry irgendwie froh, dass es wirklich Emmett war, der ihn so sah und nicht Carlisle oder gar eine der Frauen.

Breit grinsend stand dieser in der Tür und meinte: „Also wirklich Harry, man hätte die Sachen doch auch waschen können. Sei froh dass es nicht Esmes Lieblingsbettwäsche war. Da könntest du dir jetzt was anhören."

„Klappe", fauchte Harry ungewöhnlich mutig und wollte zum Schrank gehen, um sich seinen Morgenmantel zu holen. Da aber verschwand Emmetts Grinsen, das Gesicht des Vampirs verzog sich, als müsste er sehr mit sich kämpfen und es kam Harry so vor, als würde er bewusst die Luft anhalten. Bevor der nackte Gryffindor aber fragen konnte was los war, rief Emmett auch schon nach Carlisle.

„Emmett … ich … ich verstehe nicht", sagte Harry verwirrt, jedoch auch alarmiert.

Der bullige Vampir reagierte allerdings nicht, sondern blickte zur Tür, durch welche sein Vater gerannt kam. „Emmett was ist … ach, ich sehe schon", war alles was Carlisle gefasst und mit der professionellen Kühle eines Arztes sagte und wieder verschwand. Harry bekam davon aber nur Schemen mit, denn keine Sekunde später war der Vampir wieder im Zimmer und kam auf Harry zu.

Der Gryffindor versuchte sich möglichst natürlich zu bewegen und fragte sich, was Emmett nur hatte. Eben wollte er sich amüsieren, darüber was Harry passiert war. Und jetzt traute er sich nicht einmal zu atmen. Die Antwort auf diese Frage, bekam Harry dann, als Carlisle, der auf Harrys Aufmachung, seinen verschwitzen und verklebten Körper und das verschwundene Bettzeug nicht mal mit einem Lächeln reagiert, ihn bat, sich kurz hinzusetzen. Harry kam der Bitte nach und sog dann scharf die Luft ein, als der blonde Vampir ihm etwas Feuchtes auf den Kopf, oberhalb seiner linken Schläfe, drückte.

Es brannte kurz wie irre und Harry wollte Carlisles Hand wegschlagen, doch dabei bräche er sich selbst seine eigene. „Ruhig Harry, es ist nur ein Kratzer, wird vielleicht 'ne Beule, aber ansonsten ist es nicht sehr schlimm."

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute den Vampir überrascht an und sah dann, dass der mit Alkohol getränkte Tupfer rötlich verfärbt war. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass der kleine Sturz aus dem Bett doch nicht so harmlos abgelaufen war. Zunehmend nahm Harry jetzt auch ein leichtes Pochen im Kopf wahr und er stöhnte, warum es immer ihn traf.

Emmett grinste und traute sich nun auch wieder zu atmen, denn die Blutung war gestoppt und der Alkohol hatte den Geruch von Harrys Blut übertüncht. „Nun Harry glaub mir, du bist nicht allein auf diesem Planeten. Bella ist auch so ein wandelnder Unfallmagnet."

„Danke, das beruhigt", erwiderte Harry voller Sarkasmus, was das Grinsen bei Emmett noch verbreiterte und dies bedeutete im Normalfall nichts Gutes.

„Emmett gib Harry doch bitte etwas Ruhe und hilf ihm kurz beim Duschen", wies Carlisle seinen Sohn an und dieser nickte. Allerdings konnte er sich die Frage an Harry nicht verkneifen, ob dieser nicht vielleicht mit einem gewissen Butterfly duschen wollte. Harry Reaktion war eindeutig und Emmett nahm das rote Gesicht als „_Nein_". Im Geiste des Gryffindors begann derweil eine Suche nach Zaubersprüchen, die man gegen Vampire nutzen konnte.

„So Harry, hier hinein. Dusch aber nicht zu heiß, sonst kannst du nachher nicht schlafen." Harry nickte und verschwand in der Kabine. Emmett wartete in der Zwischenzeit außer Sichtweite und der Gryffindor hoffte, dass der Vampir nicht weiter für den Grund der nun benötigten Dusch einging. Harry schien auch Glück zu haben, nun jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, wo das Wasser seine Platzwunde streifte. Harry sog stark die Luft ein und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Sofort war Emmett zur Stelle und besah sich Harry sorgenvoll. Dieser winkte aber ab und meinte, es sei nichts. Emmett lächelte. „Na dann ist ja gut, Harry. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist …"

„Warum?", fragte Harry und fand im nächsten Moment die Frage allein schon dämlich. Emmett machte jedoch nur ein todernstes Gesicht und erwiderte. „Na überleg doch mal Harry. Was würde die magische Presse, euer Tagesprophet, wohl über ihren Jungen der überlebte schreiben, wenn du noch unglücklicher aufgeschlagen wärst und dein Schädel gebrochen wäre. Ich kann schon die Schlagzeile lesen: _**Held der Zauberer beim Onanieren der Schädel geplatzt!**_

„_Das reicht!_", brüllte Harry in den Raum, dem folgten einige lateinisch klingende Worte und kurz danach war Ruhe. Carlisle, Esme und die beiden Mädchen schauten sich verwirrt an, hatten sie doch irgendwie das Gespräch mit belauscht. Jedoch hatten Alice und Rosalie nicht ganz so viel mitbekommen, da Carlisle sie aus dem Haus geschickt hatte, als er zu Harry geeilt war. Beide hatten zwar über die letzten Jahrzehnte eine ebenso gute Beherrschung wie Emmett und Esme entwickelt, was das Blut anging, doch dann wiederum waren sie die beiden Vampire im Zirkel, die sich eine Zeit lang von menschlichem Blut ernährt hatten. Und man musste sie ja nicht unbedingt unnötig quälen.

Eine Tür klappte und man konnte Harrys Schritte hören, wie dieser in sein Zimmer ging. Allerdings wurden sie untermalt vom Rauschen des Wassers im Bad. Hatte Harry in seiner Wut vergessen, das Wasser abzudrehen? Und warum hörte man Emmett nichts sagen? Die Gruppe teilte sich. Während Carlisle mit den Mädchen ins Bad ging, folgte Esme Harry ins Zimmer. Sie klopfte kurz und trat dann ein.

„Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig und sah sich dann einem mehr als nur verlegenem Jungen gegenüber. Verstärkt wurde die Situation dann auch noch, da sie in ihren Händen frisches Bettzeug hielt. Harry starrte darauf und drehte sich um. Er konnte Esme einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Sie war in den letzten Tagen so etwas wie eine Mutter geworden und umso peinlicher war es ihm jetzt. Die blonde Vampirfrau schien es aber nicht so einfach abtun zu wollen und setzte sich neben Harry. Sie legte ihren Arm um ihn sagte: „Harry, ich weiß, dass es im Moment sehr schwer für dich ist. Du bist ein Teenager, hast schlimme Dinge erlebt und machst auch körperlich viele Veränderungen durch. Es ist …"

„Bitte Esme nicht … nicht das Gespräch. Ich … ich wei …", versuchte, nein flehte Harry förmlich. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte war ein Aufklärungsgespräch. Noch immer schaffte er es nicht, Carlisles Frau anzuschauen. Sein Gesicht brannte und er wollte einfach nur hier weg, doch Esme ließ ihn nicht los. Und dann drehte sie ihn so, dass er sie anblicken musste.

„Ok Harry, ich lasse es. Vielleicht ist es ja besser, du machst deine eigenen Erfahrungen. Nur einen Tipp gebe ich dir. Lass dich nicht immer von Emmett ärgern. Er ist eigentlich ein lieber Junge. Doch wenn er einmal Blut geleckt hat, dann kann dieser alte Kindskopf nicht anders. Du hättest mal die letzten drei Jahre dabei sein müssen. Da war nämlich Edward sein Opfer."

„Edward? Wieso er?", fragte Harry überrascht und Esme lächelte: „Na weil es ihn seit er seine Bella getroffen hatte, genauso ging, wie dir Harry. Edward mag zwar über hundert Jahre alt sein, aber dennoch ist sein Körper der eines Jungen in deinem Alter. Und dann hatte mein Sohn vor Bella nie irgendjemanden, um gewisse Erfahrungen zu machen. Du kannst dir vielleicht denken, Harry, dass dein Bettzeug nicht das einzige gewesen wäre, was ich in den letzten Jahren gewaschen habe."

Und da war es wieder. Harry wurde an sein Malheur erinnert und blickte beschämt zu Boden. Vor einem weiteren Tipp oder einer Peinlichkeit wurde der Gryffindor jedoch bewahrt, da aus dem Flur her lautes Lachen zu hören war. Esme schaute überrascht auf und ging zur Tür. Harry folgte ihr nicht und kümmerte sich lieber darum, sein Bett wieder herzurichten.

Esme wunderte sich zwar über Harrys Verhalten, ging dann aber zu den anderen, lachenden Familienmitgliedern. Was sie dann beim Betreten des Bades erblickte, trieb auch ihr die Lachfalten ins Gesicht. Das Bild war ja aber einfach nur komisch. Emmett hing kopfüber in der Duschkabine, schien sich nicht bewegen zu können und kaltes, eiskaltes Wasser rauschte über seinen Körper. Dies sollte ihn zwar nichts ausmachen, aber jedes Mal wenn er den Mund aufmachte, füllte sich dieser mit Wasser und es verhinderte jedwedes Sprechen. Und neben dem Vampir glühten rote Buchstaben und Ziffern. Sie schienen für den Betrachter in den Tiefen der Fliesen zu brennen und während der nummerische Teil einen Countdown darstellte, welcher rückwärts lief und jetzt gerade bei zwei Minuten lag, stand darunter in alter Schrift und wie ein Werbebanner geschrieben:

_**Potters Magische Mundspülung gegen dumme Sprüche – bei Bedarf Harry rufen.**_

Die Cullens knieten vor Lachen und keiner schien in der Lage zu sein, Emmett zu helfen. Etwas, das der sonst so souveräne Vampir mit einem hilflosen Blick zur Kenntnis nahm. Glücklicherweise endete dann schließlich der Countdown und das Wasser hörte auf zu fließen. Dann spürte Emmett wie wieder Kraft in seine Glieder fuhr und reflexartig landete er auf seinen beiden Füßen, als auch der Zauber, der ihn kopfüber in der Dusche gehalten hatte, verschwand.

Wie ein begossener Pudel stand er da und blickte seine Familie vorwurfsvoll an. Dann aber änderte sich seine Miene und ein breites Grinsen schlich auf sein Gesicht: „Ich glaube, ich sollte wohl etwas vorsichtiger werden. Unser Kleiner kann ja doch die Krallen ausfahren."

„Richtig mein Sohn. Harry ist was Besonderes und ich denke mit seiner Magie ist es möglich, dass wir noch einige Überraschungen erleben dürfen. Also lass ihm seinen Freiraum." Emmett nickte und Carlisle reichte ihm ein Handtuch. Danach begaben sich alle wieder in ihre Zimmer und man wartete ab, was der Morgen brachte. Es war ja schließlich schon halb vier und ein leichter, heller Schimmer bildete sich bereits über den Baumspitzen um das Haus der Cullens herum.

Eine Person interessierte die Umgebung und ihre Schönheit im Moment allerdings am wenigsten. Es war Alice und sie schaute in Richtung von Harrys Zimmer. Auf ihren Lippen war ein leichtes Lächeln und sie dachte an die letzte Stunde zurück. Ihr Augenmerk lag dabei aber nicht auf dem, was die anderen alles gesagt hatten oder auf Harry kleinem Missgeschick, sondern darauf, was am Ende von Harrys Traum geschehen war. Nicht „Rosalie" hatte der Junge mit der blitzförmigen Narbe zuletzt gestöhnt. Nicht „Rosalie" sondern „Alice". Und nach Wochen des Schmerzes, nach unendlichen Nächten ohne Jasper, regte sich im Innern des Vampirs wieder etwas.

_46 … 13 … 15 … 29 … 21 … 36._

Sechs Zahlen schwirrten ihr durch den Geist und dann das Bild einer jungen, attraktiven Frau in einem grauen Businesskostüm und einer Aktenmappe, die Carlisle seinen Lotteriegewinnscheck überreichte. . .


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen völlig entspannt und fühlte sich zum ersten Male seit langem so richtig ausgeschlafen. Der Duft von Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase und Esmes leckeres Frühstück ebenfalls. Rasch erledigte der Gryffindor seine morgendlichen Bedürfnisse und betrat pünktlich um neun Uhr die Küche im unteren Geschoss. Die gesamte Familie Cullen war anwesend und schien auf ihn zu warten. Allerdings schien genau dies bei Harry gewisse Erinnerungen zurück zu holen und mit einem Male spürte er die Scham wieder hochsteigen.

„Morgen Harry", begrüßte Esme ihren Gast und tat Rührei auf. Der Gryffindor schaute leicht geschockt und hoffte, dass dies keine Anspielung war. Esme hatte dies aber nie im Sinn gehabt und mit irgendetwas musste Harry sein Mahl ja beginnen und die Eier würden am ehesten kalt werden.

„Danke", sagte Harry höflich und nahm den ersten Bissen. Es schmeckte einfach köstlich und so war alles auf dem Teller schnell verputzt. Allerdings spürte Harry, dass noch etwas in der Luft lag und es war dann Carlisle, der seinen Patienten fragte, was Harry denn nun gestern im Bad gemacht habe. Der Gryffindor wurde rot und er drehte sich zu Emmett. „Sorry", flüsterte er und der bullige Vampir grinste: „Schon okay, ich hatte es verdient. Doch nun sag schon, was waren das für Zauber."

Harry überlegte noch mal genau und erwiderte: „Nun das eine war eine Ganzkörperklammer. Sehr effektiv, wenn du mich fragst. Sogar bei Vampiren. Gefolgt von einem Dusch-Zeit-Zauber, den Madame Pomfrey in Hogwarts gelegentlich verwendet, wenn sie jemanden mit Verätzungen oder anderen Zaubertrankkontaminationen behandelt und abspült. Und schließlich ein Zauber, den ich bei meinem Vater schon einmal gesehen habe. Er hat ihn mal gegen einen seiner Mitschüler eingesetzt und ihn kopfüber in der Luft gehalten, wobei er allen herum seine grauen Unterhosen präsentierte."

„Dein Vater, Harry ? Wie soll das gehen? Ich denke, deine Eltern sind gestorben, als du ein Jahr alt warst." Alice sah den Schwarzhaarigen verwundert an und Harry schien kurz in Gedanken zu gehen.

„Es war in einer Erinnerung, Alice. Es war die Erinnerung von einem meiner Professoren. Professor Snape, mein Lehrer für Zaubertränke, er war der Junge und er hasste meinen Vater dafür. Snape lässt mich dies auch immer spüren."

„Die Erinnerung eines Fremden? Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Carlisle und ging nicht weiter auf die Beziehung zwischen Harry und diesem Professor Snape ein. Denn in seinen Gedanken konnte der Mann Harry nicht wirklich hassen. Denn schließlich braute er ja den Heiltrank, welchen Harry jeden Tag über sich ergehen ließ. So viel hatte der Vampir nämlich schon herausgefunden. Seine Anweisungen waren ja stets mit den Initialen S.S. unterzeichnet.

„Nun Carlisle, es gibt da in der magischen Welt etwas, das nennt sich Denkarium. Es sieht aus wie eine steinerne Schale, jedenfalls das von Professor Dumbledore, und in ihm kann man sich Erinnerungen ansehen, die man vorher aus dem Kopf extrahiert hat. Professor Dumbledore hat es mir mal gezeigt. Er hat damals mit seinem Zauberstab an seine Schläfen getippt und eine silbrige Substanz, sie war nicht flüssig aber auch nicht gasförmig, also irgendwas dazwischen, heraus gezogen und sie dann in die Steinschale gegeben."

„Und dann?", fragte überraschenderweise Rosalie, der es offenbar nicht behagte, dass man die Erinnerungen so einfach aus jemandem heraus bekam.

„Nun dann beugt man sich über das Denkarium und sieht sich die Erinnerung an. Wie als wenn du auf eine Still Wasseroberfläche schaust. Oder aber du tauchst ein. Ich habe es zum Beispiel gemacht und fand mich beim ersten Mal in einer Gerichtsverhandlung wieder. Es war die Erinnerung von Professor Dumbledore und sie stammte aus der Zeit, als Voldemort das erste Mal verschwunden war."

„Geil!", entfuhr es Emmett und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was der Vampir so alles anstellen würde, käme er in den Besitz eines Denkariums. Danach wurde der Tag geplant und wie es aussah würde Harry heute wieder ein straffes Training erfahren. Esme und Rosalie hatten beschlossen den ganzen Tag nach Port Angeles zu fahren um einzukaufen, während Alice etwas in der Bibliothek von Forks nachschlagen wollte. Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung was dies war, aber es war ja auch nicht seine Sache.

Und so blieben nur die beiden männlichen Vampire, von denen einer ganz begierig darauf war, dass es in den Trainingsraum ging. Emmett wollte unbedingt noch mehr Zauber sehen, die Harry so parat hatte und auch Carlisle war nicht abgeneigt, etwas über die Möglichkeiten der Zauberer zu erfahren.

„Komm schon Harry, noch mal", rief Emmett merklich genervt und angestrengt, während Harry zum zehnten Male die Ganzkörperklammer auf ihn legte. Der bullige Vampir wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben, dass ihn ein kleiner schmächtiger Zauberer so einfach außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Besonders da Carlisles Sohn immer so stolz darauf war, dass sich kein Vampir, außer Felix von den Volturi, mit seiner Stärke messen konnte.

„Finite", flüsterte Harry schließlich und lächelte. „Tja Großer, wird wohl nichts. Doch ich denke, ich kann dich beruhigen. Dieser Zauber ist zwar stark, aber er ist leicht zu erkennen und dadurch, dass sich der Zauberer mächtig bei der Beschwörung konzentrieren muss, sehr langsam im Aufbau."

„Das heißt dann wohl Harry, wir könnten ihm ausweichen, so wie wir die Beschwörungsformel hören", warf Carlisle ein und Harry nickte. Erleichterung machte sich im Gesicht des Vampirs breit. Diese verstärkte sich schließlich auch noch, als Harry meinte, dass dies bei sehr vielen Zaubern und Flüchen so war. Das einzige was man noch beachten musste, war die Tatsache, dass es auch möglich sein konnte, wortlos zu zaubern. Aber da hätten dann auch geübte Zauberer und Hexen so ihre Probleme.

Und mit dem Ende dieses Satzes gähnte der Gryffindor ziemlich laut und man konnte deutliche Spuren des Trainings bei ihm erkennen. Magisch ziemlich ausgelaugt, beendeten sie die Übungen und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Ein bisschen Ruhe sollte ihm gut tun und bis zum Bad am Abend wäre der Gryffindor dann wieder fit. Heute war Carlisle dran, da Emmett und Alice jagen wollten und sie sich dann dabei mit den beiden anderen Frauen trafen.

Das Kribbeln war schon nervig, gestand sich Harry ein und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf den Unterarm mit der Narbe. Ohne Zweifel war dieser eingeschlafen und es zeigte dem Gryffindor, dass er es übertrieben hatte. Sobald dies möglich war, musste also ein neuer Zauberstab her, oder aber er würde Gefahr laufen, mitten in irgendwas weg zu nicken.

Jetzt im Moment aber fühlte sich Harry großartig und mit guter Laune und einem Lächeln im Gesicht betrat er das Badezimmer. Jedoch nicht ohne vorher zu klopfen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand darin war und nackt duschte. Das Bad war jedoch frei, so stellte Harry fest. Allerdings musste Carlisle schon hier gewesen sein, denn das Becken war randvoll, der Schaum quoll förmlich über und leichte Nebelschwaden zogen sich über die Bodenfliesen.

„Na dann mal rein ins Vergnügen", sagte Harry leicht sarkastisch, denn auch wenn die Bäder ihm gut taten, so blieb das kleine Manko des Ich-MUSS-einen-großen-Schluck-nehmens. Und um das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, begann Harry sich auszuziehen. Schuhe und Strümpfe waren rasch passé. Doch als der Gryffindor die ersten Knöpfe seiner Hose in Angriff nahm, öffnet sich die Badezimmertür und jemand kam herein, mit dem Harry nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.

Es war Alice, die leichten Schrittes ins Zimmer schwebte und Harry breit anlächelte. Sie hatte etwas von einer Katze, die um die Milch schlich und Harry wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Alice übernahm dafür das Erklären und sagte: „Oh Carlisle musste noch mal dringend weg. Ein Notfall im Krankenhaus, wenn ich richtig verstanden habe. Also werde ich wohl heute dein Bad überwachen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du wieder schummelst."

Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter und sein Gesicht begann brennen. `Alles nur das nicht', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und sofort ließ er seine Hose los. Alice schien sich sichtlich zu amüsieren: „Du solltest die Hose aber schon ausziehen. Ich meine, die Jeans war ziemlich teuer und der Trank im Wasser wird sie zersetzen."

„Nein", entfuhr es Harry entsetzt und im nächsten Moment musste er auch schon sein Gesicht abwenden: „Das … das geht nicht. Du … du bist ein Mädchen."

Alice lachte: „Wow, Bio-Leistungskurs, stimmt's?".

Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung was sie damit meinte. Er wollte im nächsten Moment ja auch nur noch hier raus, denn der Gryffindor, das Haus, welches für seinen Mut bekannt war, wusste nicht was schlimmer war. War es die Tatsache, dass er es nicht auf die Reihe brachte, sich einfach hier auszuziehen. Oder aber, dass er sich dadurch gerade zum Obst machte und vor Alice wohl wie ein verklemmter Trottel da stand.

Alice schien aber Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Offenbar ahnte sie, dass Harry nicht mal annähernd so etwas wie Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht hatte. Etwas, dass sich mit Emmetts Erzählung, was Harrys Geschichten über das internatsmäßig geführte Hogwarts betraf, sehr gut zusammen passte. Daher meinte sie, bevor der Schwarzhaarige gänzlich der Kopf platzte, dass sie sich auch solange umdrehen würde.

Harry schaute sie nicht an, murmelte allerdings ein leises: „Okay." Dann vergewissert er sich, dass Alice auch wirklich woanders hinschaute und streifte sich rasch die Klamotten vom Leib. Etwas umständlich, da seine Beine immer noch nicht wie früher waren, kletterte Harry schnell ins Becken und zog so viel Schaum wie möglich an seinen Körper heran. Irgendwie fühlte er sich an sein viertes Schuljahr erinnert, wo er die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers versucht hatte zu lösen und er von der maulenden Myrte bespannt worden war.

„Du kannst… wieder … gucken", sagte der Gryffindor mit leicht trockener Stimme und sie versagte ihm fast, als er sah, wie Alice wissend lächelte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie hatte doch geschummelt und versuchte sich damit abzulenken, dass er als erstes den unangenehmsten Teil seines täglichen Bades hinter sich brachte. Er tauchte kurz unter und schluckte zweimal kräftig das Wasser.

Der Vampir auf der anderen Seite schüttelte nur den Kopf. Natürlich konnte sich Alice nicht verkneifen Harry zu mustern. Aber sie hatte sich dazu nicht umgedreht, wie Harry vielleicht dachte. Nein vielmehr schien Harry vergessen zu haben, wie gut Vampiraugen waren und dass sich Alice Harrys Körper im Spiegel der weißen Fliesen ohne weiteres zu Gemüte führen konnte. Was sie gesehen hatte, gefiel ihr. Harrys Körper war nicht ohne. Und sie glaubte zu wissen, dass wenn erst alle Spuren des Flugzeugabsturzes, all die Narben auf seinem Körper wieder verschwunden waren, dass Harry dann auch etwas lockerer wurde. Verstecken brauchte er sich auf keinem Fall und zwar in jeder Hinsicht.

Als der Gryffindor wieder aufgetaucht war, begann er auch gleich mit seinen Übungen, die er immer im warmen Wasser machte und Alice versucht die Spannung etwas zu lösen, indem sie anfing Harry über sein bisheriges Leben auszuhorchen. Ihr Hauptinteresse lag dabei auf Hogwarts und Harrys Abenteuern dort. Der Gryffindor entschied, dass dies etwas war, über das er sich ohne weiteres mit Alice unterhalten konnte.

Obendrein entspannte sich Harry so auch nach und nach und er vergaß die Tatsache, dass Alice zum anderen Geschlecht gehörte und im Gegensatz zum ihm voll bekleidet am Beckenrand saß und ihm beim Baden zusah. Er begann sogar richtig Spaß zu haben und stellte dann auch selbst einige Fragen an das Vampirmädchen, welches er unter dem Einfluss des Morphiums als Engel gesehen hatte. Er vermied dabei jedoch das Thema Jasper, so wie Alice es vermied Sirius zu erwähnen. Er wollte das Mädchen einfach nicht daran erinnern. Allerdings sollte dies im Verlaufe des Gesprächs immer schwieriger werden, denn es war Alice, die das Thema Beziehungen anschnitt.

Harry schaute sie nun verlegen an und meinte, nein eher nuschelte: „Ich habe noch keine Freundin." Alice Augen glänzten daraufhin und sie erwidert: „Das macht doch gar nichts, Harry. Du bist gerade mal sechzehn Jahre alt und hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir."

Harry musste auflachen als er daran dachte, wie oft Voldemort schon nach selbigem getrachtet hatte und Alice schaute verwirrt. „Was?", fragte sie und der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte: „Du hörst dich an wie eine alte, weise Frau."

„Oh Harry, ich bin alt. Wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt bin ich fünfundneunzig Jahre alt. Aber hey, ich hab mich gut gehalten, oder Harry?" Der Gryffindor konnte nur nicken. Ja, Alice hatte sich in der Tat gut gehalten und Harry musterte ihren elfenhaften Körper möglichst unauffällig. Sein Blick wanderte dabei vorsichtig vom Kopf, über ihre Brust bis hin zum wohlgeformten Po, der heute in einer hautengen, dunkelblauen Jeans steckte. Diese, so hatte Harry es in der kurzen Zeit schon mitbekommen, zog sie immer an, wenn es auf die Jagd ging und es bewies dem Gryffindor, dass Alice es nicht geplant hatte, heute mit ihm hier zusammen zu sein.

Bevor sein Körper aber etwas tat, was er jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, brach Harry die Musterung ab und überlegte, ob es nicht Zeit wäre das Bad zu beenden. Und weil er ja in Gryffindor war und weil er sich in der letzten Stunde so gut mit Alice verstanden hatte, über kam ihn plötzlich der Mut oder aber der Übermut. Denn Harry wollte sich nicht schon wieder blamieren, indem er Alice bat sich umzudrehen und so schwamm er mit drei Zügen zum Rand des Beckens. Dort lag sein Handtuch und dort wollte er sich aus dem Becken hochstützen und einfach so vor Alice aus der Wanne steigen. Allerdings wollte das Schicksal es offenbar anders und so verließen den Gryffindor mitten in der Aufwärtsbewegung die Kräfte in seinen Armen. Er knickte regelrecht ein, rutschte ins Wasser zurück und verschwand unter jeder Menge Schaum und der Wasseroberfläche.

´Shit`, dachte Harry und versuchte den Halt wieder zu finden. Das Becken war ja nicht all zu tief. Doch wenn man die Arme nicht benutzen konnte und die Beine auch nicht so wollten, dann hatte man ein Problem. Dementsprechend panisch bewegte sich der Gryffindor im Wasser oder besser, er sank zum Boden hinab bis ihn etwas umschlang und er nach oben gerissen wurde. Das nächste was er sah, waren die bernsteinfarbenen Augen von Alice, die ihn besorgt anschauten und sie waren keine zwanzig Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in Harrys Hals und er schaute den Vampir immer noch nach Luft haschend an. Alice lächelte und fragte: „Alles okay? Hast du dir wehgetan?" Sie hatte keine zwei Sekunden gebraucht, um zu reagieren und war einfach ins Becken gesprungen. Jetzt standen beide im Becken, das Wasser bis zum Bauchnabel, und Alice hatte ihre Arme um Harry gelegt um dem Jungen Halt zu geben und um ihn zu stützen.

Alles was der Gryffindor tun konnte, war zu nicken und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich an seinem ganzen Körper. Sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, dass schaffte oder wollte er dann wiederum auch gar nicht und die Zeit schien für beide still zu stehen. Alice schaute Harry an. Harry schaute Alice an. Keiner wollte sich bewegen, um den Moment nicht zu zerstören. Und dann geschah etwas, was der Gryffindor niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, denn ein Gedanke wuchs in seinem Geiste, als er die beiden blass roten Lippen sah. Ein Gedanke, der zeitgleich rechts und links von seinem Kopf leise Stimmen erklingen ließ. Diese gehörten zwei winzigen Figuren, einem Harry-Engelchen und einem kleinen Harry mit Hörnern, einem langen Schwanz (am Rücken, um das mal klar zu stellen) und einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Tu es nicht Harry. Du weißt was sie für ein Wesen ist. Du weißt, sie kann dich binnen einer Sekunde zerreißen", flehte das Harry-Engelchen eindringlich.

„Stimmt Harry, das kann sie", säuselte der Teufel in sein anderes Ohr. „Aber denk doch mal nach. Wie heißt es in den alten Geschichten? Den schönsten Tod erlebt _Mann_ nur in den Armen eines schönen Mädchens, oder?", lockte der Teufel und Harry stahl sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

Wenn der Gryffindor jetzt aber gehofft hatte, der Engel würde weiter auf ihn einreden, so wurde er überrascht. Denn plötzlich entflammte der Heiligenschein seines guten Gewissens, er brannte lichterloh und mit einer an Emmetts Stimme erinnernder Art, fügte das Engelchen plötzlich hinzu: „Ja oder zwischen den Schenkeln einer altrömischen Tempelhure."

Dann grinsten sich beide imaginären Harrys an, gaben sich High five und danach verpufften sie und überließen den echten Harry sich selbst. Der Gryffindor handelte danach einfach nur noch gefühlsmäßig. Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen, beugte sich einfachnach vorn und drückte Alice seinen Lippen etwas unbeholfen auf den Mund. Dabei flüsterte er kurz noch leise „Danke" und hoffte, dass sein Leben hier nicht endete...

Der ganze Kuss dauerte ungefähr fünf Sekunden, bevor Alice Harry von sich drückte und er sie knallrot und entschuldigend anschaute. Er kam sich im nächsten Moment wieder so dämlich vor, wie schon vor einer Stunde.

Da aber lächelte Alice schelmisch, leckte sich über ihre Lippe und meinte: „Mmh ausbaufähig, ohne Zweifel."

Bevor Harry durch diese Bemerkung noch verlegener werden und seinen Kopf wegdrehen konnte, wanderte ihr rechter Arm von seiner Hüfte nach oben und legte sich um Harrys Nacken. Sie zog den Jungen sanft an sich heran und es folgte Harrys erster, wirklicher Kuss seines Lebens. Denn im Nachhinein gestand sich Harry ein, dass der Kuss, welchen er mit Cho geteilt hatte, für den Gryffindor im nächsten Moment nicht mehr zählte. Wie hatte er doch damals Ron auf seine Frage geantwortet, wie es gewesen war? … Nass. Genau, nass hatte er gesagt und dies war es jetzt gerade nicht. Nein, das hier war um so viel besser.

Wie lange der Kuss dauerte, wurde Harry erst klar, als er sich von Alice trennte um Luft zu holen. Gierig atmet Harry ein um danach gleich wieder seine Lippen mir ihren zu vereinen. Auch wurde er mutiger und bewegte seinen rechten Arm um ihren Körper, besser gesagt um ihre Hüften. Es ging zwar nur langsam, da die Kraft immer noch fehlte, aber nachdem er es geschafft hatte, vertieften bei ihren Kuss wieder und Harry spürte wie Alice Zunge forsch, jedoch sanft über seine Lippen striche und um Einlass bat. Kleine Blitze schienen ihn zu treffen und er öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund.

Was danach folgte empfand der Gryffindor einfach nur noch als unbeschreiblich. Alice schmeckte wie der Himmel, schmeckte nach Erdbeeren und Sahne, nach Butterbier und Honig oder Kürbissaft und Schweinebraten. Egal was man sagen würde, es stimmte. Alice schmeckte nach mehr und Harry wollte mehr. Nun erforschte auch seine Zunge ihren Mund, er kostete das, was sie verströmte, was sie zu bieten hatte und es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an. Harry glaubte einfach nur er würde schweben.

Doch dann, binnen einer Sekunde war alles anders. Harry brauchte Luft und Alice schien dies vergessen zu haben. Nicht nur das. Nein, auch etwas anderes bewegte den Gryffindor dazu den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sein Körper oder besser Teile seiner Anatomie reagierte auf die Berührungen von Alice und das brauchte der Gryffindor im Moment nun wirklich nicht. Es war ihm einfach peinlich. Und infolge einer unachtsamen Bewegung passierte es. Harry spürte noch wie seine Zunge sich von der von Alice löste und den Mund verlassen wollte, als er an etwas hartes, scharfes stieß und dieses harte, kalte Etwas sein Fleisch wie Butter teilte. Von da an ging plötzlich alles schief, denn es verschwand der Geschmack des Himmels und Harry glaubte, er würde mit einem Male an einem Stück glühenden Eisens lecken. Er war zurück in der Hölle.

Alice hatte Harrys Zögern bemerkt. Sie hatte erkannt, dass Harry Luft brauchte. Doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte sich der Jungen in ihren Armen auch schon bewegt, ruckhaft bewegt und sie schmeckte auf ihre Zunge plötzlich etwas, dass sie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr über ihre Lippen bekommen hatte und mit Panik drückte sie Harry von sich. Wie konnte sie sich nur so vergessen? Wie konnte sie nur vergessen, was passierte, wenn Vampire erregt wurden? Und die Küsse, die sie mit Harry eben geteilt hatte, waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen und sie hatte eine Menge Speichel und damit Gift produziert.

„Schnell Harry, spuck das Gift aus", rief sie bevor sie den Gryffindor packte und ihn blitzschnell aus dem Becken brachte. Doch Harry in seinem Schmerz tat genau das Gegenteil von dem, was man ihm sagte und er schluckte das Blut samt Gift hinunter. Das Brennen, was seine Kehle nun durchflutete, war einfach nur grausam und der Körper des Schwarzhaarigen bäumte sich vor Schmerzen auf. Der Cruciatusfluch, so war sich Harry sicher, war ein Scheißdreck dagegen.

Alice war wie gelähmt. Sie hatte Harry zwar noch aus dem Becken gedrückt und auf die Fliesen geworfen, doch nun wich sie zurück. Überall waren Blutspritzer, weil Harry panisch versuchte ihren Ruf zu folgen und alles auszuspucken. Doch gerade dies, der verführerische Duft von Harrys menschlichem Blute brachte sie an die Grenze ihrer Kontrolle und sie konnte einfach nichts tun. Alles wozu sie in der Lage schien, war da zu stehen, zu zittern und Harrys sich windenden Körper zu betrachten. Leise sank sie auf die Knien und von Vorwürfen übermannt zu fragen: „Was habe ich getan?"


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Es war kalt, er war nackt und schwamm in einer Lache aus grünem Wasser und seinem eigenen Blut. Und obwohl der Körper eigentlich vor Kälte hätte zittern müssen, so war alles was Harry spürte das Feuer und die glühende Hitze in seiner Kehle. Hinzu kam dann noch ein derart drückendes Gefühl gegen seinen brennenden Gaumen, als hätte irgendjemand ihm etwas dickes, schwammiges in den Rachen hinein gestopft. Immer noch wand sich der Gryffindor mehr oder weniger schreiend auf dem Boden und versuchte zu ergründen was schief gegangen war. Da war am Anfang Alice gewesen, dann sein Ausrutscher … ihre Arme, die ihn hielten und ihr Kuss. Ein Kuss der so schö …

„Harry … ich … es tut …tut mir so leid …" Es war die Stimme seines Engel, welche an sein linkes Ohr drang und Harry drehte leicht seinen Kopf in diese Richtung. Vielleicht konnte Alice ihm sagen, was falsch gelaufen war. Woher kam der Schmerz, der zwar immer noch enorm war, an den sein Körper sich aber allmählich zu gewöhnen schien? Denn auch wenn es immer noch brannte, so hatte blieb die Intensität des Schmerzes konstant und wurde nicht schlimmer. Harry sah das mal als gutes Zeichen.

„… Aah … Aall …"

`Oh du heilige Scheiße`, durchfuhr es den Gryffindor, als im bewusst wurde, dass das Ding in seinem Mund nicht fremd war, sondern eigentlich schon immer vorhanden. Es war seine Zunge, seine eigene Zunge, die sich jetzt so anfühlte, als wäre sie zehnmal so groß wie sonst. Auch kam es Harry so vor als hätte jeder einzelne Muskel der Zunge einen Muskelkater und dann, Sekunden später als er die Zunge nur kurz bewegte, umspülte seine Geschmacksnerven wieder dieser Geschmack, wieder dieses Gefühl er würde an einem Stück Eisen lecken. Es brannte zwar nicht so wie vorher, aber der Geschmack war trotzdem da. Ohne Zweifel blutete es wieder stärker. Etwas, dass Harry auch bestätigt wurde, als Alice mit zusammengepresstem Mund und verzogenem Gesicht aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Der weibliche Vampir war eigentlich zu ihm gekrochen, um zu sehen, was sie tun konnte. Doch nun verschreckte sie das erneut hervortretende Blut und Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Was konnte sie nur tun? Sie musste Harry doch irgendwie helfen. Aber wie nur? Ihre Gedanken wurden kurz darauf unterbrochen, als ein leises Geräusch, eines das für einen Menschen noch nicht mal ansatzweise zu hören war, ihr Ohr streifte.

„_Carlisle! Hilfe!_", rief sie so laut, wie sie nur konnte und im nächsten Moment hörte Alice, wie der AMG Motor von Carlisle Mercedes aufheulte und der Schotter unter den Reifen weggeschleudert wurde. Drei Minuten später klappte die Autotür und nicht nur die. Nein, noch jemand anderes hatte zeitgleich das Haus erreicht. Und so stürmten Sekunden später nicht nur Alice Adoptivvater ins Badezimmer, sondern auch Emmett.

„Heilige Scheiße. Alice, was hast du getan?", fragte Emmett entsetzt und hielt sofort die Luft an. Er hatte zwar genug Wild heute erlegt, um nicht vom menschlichen Blute gereizt zu werden, doch man musste es ja nicht riskieren. Rasch kniete sich der Vampir neben Harry und bettete dessen Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln. „Ruhig Kleiner, alles wird gut", flüsterte Emmett und wischte mit dem Handtuch auf dem Boden erst einmal das Blut etwas beiseite.

„Alles wird gut, Emmett? Alles wird gut?" Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah der bullig Vampir Alice hysterisch werden und so etwas wie Furcht empfinden. „Ich … ich … er ist vergiftet. Mein Gift … Emmett … verstehst du? … Meins. Mein Gott, das wollte ich nicht … oh nein die Werwölfe …"

„_Alice!_" Carlisles Stimme war ungewohnt hart und seine Tochter zuckte merklich zusammen, worauf der blonde Vampir etwas sanfter wurde. „Bitte geh zur Seite und hol ein paar Decken für Harry. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht so liegen lassen, so völlig nackt und schutzlos." Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen, wirren Haaren schaute Carlisle überrascht an und rutschte. Ihr Vater untersuchte seinen jungen Patienten sofort und nahm aus der Tasche, die er noch schnell geholt hatte, mehrere Spritzen und Fläschchen heraus. Man konnte die dreihundert Jahre Erfahrung förmlich spüren und mit gekonnten Griffen legte Carlisle Harry so zurecht, wie er es für ihn am besten hielt.

„Ok, er hat einen langen Riss in der Zunge. Den muss ich wahrscheinlich kurz klammern."

Dabei nahm er aus der Tasche so etwas wie einen Tacker und noch bevor sich Harry wehren konnte, hatte Carlisle das Ding in seinem Mund. Emmett und Alice schauten sich an und verstanden nicht so recht, warum ihr Vater dies tat. Warum wollte dieser die Wunde heilen? Sie sollte doch ihr kleinstes Problem sein. Doch Carlisle ließ sich nicht beirren und maß danach Harrys Puls und Blutdruck. Der Gryffindor schien derweil in einer Art Trance zu sein, denn er sagte nichts und ließ den Arzt einfach machen. Immer noch schwirrte in seinem Kopf der Gedanke herum, dass er sich am Zahn eines Vampirs verletzt hatte, er also quasi gebissen worden war.

Schließlich schien sich Harrys Körper zu beruhigen und auch die Wunde im Mund blutete schwächer. Allerdings war die Zunge immer noch sehr angeschwollen, sie brannte wie irre und daher wandte sich Carlisle an seine jüngste Tochter. „Wie viel Gift war im Spiel?", fragte er und Alice sah verwirrt aus. „Wie viel?", fragte der blonde Vampir erneut, diesmal fordernder und Alice zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Nicht viel, Carlisle. Eigentlich nur das, was ich naturgemäß in meinem Speichel habe. Ich war nicht … ich meine… ähm … der Kuss … also, es war nicht so viel, wie wenn wir weiter gegangen wären …" Wenn ein Vampir dazu fähig wäre, rot zu werden, Alice wäre es jetzt geworden. Sie sah Carlisle ja immer als Vaterfigur und auch wenn da hundert Jahre Erfahrung dahinter standen, so kam es immer auf die Person an, der man solche intimen Details erzählte. Besonders wunderte es Alice, wieso er das wissen wollte. Ein Biss reichte doch aus, um die Verwandlung in Gang zu setzen. Bella wäre der wohl lebende Beweis dafür gewesen, hätte Eduard das Gift nicht wieder aus ihrem System gesaugt. Eine neue Welle des Schmerzes brachte sie jedoch von ihren Überlegungen ab, da der Gryffindor sich aufbäumte und Blut spukte.

„Carlisle bitte. Wir müssen ihm helfen. Er darf sich nicht verwandeln. Wir haben doch versprochen, im zu heilen. Wir müssen das Gift stoppen … Carlisle bitte … Ich … ich bin doch kein Monster …" Alice schien am Verzweifeln zu sein und die Schuld an Harrys Zustand brachte sie fast um den Verstand.

„Alice beruhige dich. Alles wird gut und niemand wird hier verwandelt", versuchte Carlisle seine Tochter zu beruhigen. Allerdings brachte ihm sein Satz eher das Gegenteil ein. Selbst Emmett schaute den blonden Vampir an, als wollte dieser ihn verarschen. Doch Carlisle ließ ihnen gar keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern und sagte: „Ich bezweifle sogar, dass du es schaffen würdest, wenn du eine größere Menge deines Giftes in Harry pumpen würdest. Sein Blut, der Schutz seiner Mutter, ihr Opfer, würde die Verwandlung nie zulassen…" Carlisle strich sich bei diesem Satz kurz über seine Lippen, wo ihm der grüne Blitz bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Harry getroffen hatte. Dann wandte er sich an seine beiden Kinder und erklärte weiter. „Außerdem, bedarf es mehr als nur einen Schwall deines Giftes. Wenn meine Untersuchungen stimmen, ungefähr fünfmal so viel, wie du bei einer Jagd unter extremen Hunger produzieren würdest."

„Was?", fragten beide Vampire gleichzeitig und Carlisle lächelte, während er die Klammerzange bei Seite legte und einige Tupfer aus seinen Koffer holte.

„Ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Unser lieber Harry ist was ganz besonderes oder besser gesagt sein Blut. Ich weiß jetzt aber nicht, ob es nur daran liegt, dass er ein Zauberer ist oder aber, dass etwas anderes dafür verantwortlich ist. Ich hab mich ein wenig mit seinem Blut beschäftigt, die Neugier und Verlockung waren einfach zu groß, und ich hätte es fast geschafft, das Geheimnis zu ergründen, doch als ich die verschiedenen Bestandteile von Harrys Blut in die Zentrifuge gegeben habe, blieb am Ende nicht viel von selbiger übrig. Das letzte was ich gesehen habe war, dass neben dem Plasma und den sonst so üblichen Bestandteilen sich zwei weitere heraus gelöst hatten. Eine fast pechschwarze Flüssigkeit, die sofort, als die Rotation aufgehört hatte, begann das Glasröhrchen zu zersetzen und bevor ich sie entnehmen konnte unglücklicherweise auch die Zentrifuge. Und dann war da noch etwas zähflüssiges, das nur zwei Sekunden brauchte, um sich zu entzünden und das Reagenzglas zum Schmelzen brachte."

„Wow", entfuhr es Emmett und er strich Harry sanft über die Schulter.

„Und ich vermute, dass diese beiden mir unbekannten Substanzen dafür verantwortlich sind, dass dein Gift Harry heute nicht verwandelt hat. Es war einfach zu wenig. Rein theoretisch müsstest du wie schon gesagt die fünf- bis sechsfache Menge an Gift haben und dann müsste Harrys Puls so hoch sein und das Blut so schnell zirkulieren, dass dein Gift binnen von Sekunden seinen ganzen Körper durchströmt und es nicht neutralisiert werden kann."

Harry konnte den Worten kaum folgen. Noch immer war seine ganze Konzentration auf den Schmerz und die extrem stark angeschwollene Zunge gerichtet. So ungefähr musste sich Dudley gefühlt haben, als ihm Fred und Georg eine ihrer Zungen-Würg-Toffees untergejubelt hatten. Als die Vampire jedoch anfingen vom Gift, vom Verwandeln und von seinem Blute zu reden, da erwachte der Gryffindor etwas aus seiner Starre und mit großer Anstrengung hörte man aus seinem Mund die Laute: „ Äääh … Alliilllii ….Öll..ölli…ähh ee …"

„Nein Harry, nicht reden. Das macht es nur schlimmer", unterbrach ihn Carlisle und dann spürte Harry, wie etwas in seine linke Armbeuge gestochen wurde. „Harry, dass hier ist erst einmal ein leichtes Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel und dann geb ich dir etwas gegen die Allergie. Denn so wie ich das sehe, ist es nichts anderes. Dein Körper reagiert auf Alice Gift und deshalb ist deine Zunge so geschwollen. Sieh es wie einen Bienenstich … ähm … Ok … einen mächtig gewaltigen Bienenstich", fügte Carlisle noch lächelnd hinzu, als er die ungläubigen Augen seines Patienten sah.

Harry nickte und dann machte sich die Erleichterung in ihm breit. Er wurde also kein Vampir oder starb möglicherweise und so spürte Harry schließlich auch wie sein Körper sich entspannte. Sekunden später wurde es dem Gryffindor dann auch wärmer. Alice hatte die Decken geholt und Emmett half ihr dabei, zuerst eine unter Harry zu legen und danach wurde er vorsichtig zugedeckt. Etwas, dass dem Gryffindor ziemlich recht war, den er war ja immer noch im Adamskostüm und auch wenn er in den letzten Minuten anderweitig abgelenkt war, so wurde ihm dies jetzt wieder bewusst, ebenso wie die Anwesenheit von Alice. Glücklicherweise sollte die Schamesröte im Moment aber nicht auffallen, da sein Kopf vor Anstrengung glühte.

„So Harry, du bleibst jetzt noch kurz hier liegen und dann bringen wir dich ins Bett. Zuvor allerdings sollten wir uns aber darum kümmern, dass deine Zunge schnell wieder heilt und daher …", Carlisle sagte noch etwas zu Emmett, doch das ging so schnell, dass der Gryffindor es nicht verstand und der bullige Vampir verschwand blitzschnell aus dem Bad, „ … und daher die Frage, was magst du lieber. Schoko oder Vanille?"

Harry schaute den blonden Arzt überrascht an und sagte dann unsicher: „Ähm Schoko?" Zwei Sekunden später stand Emmett wieder neben ihm und hielt einen leeren Becher in der linken und eine Packung Schokoeis am Stiel in der rechten Hand. Carlisle nickte und sein Sohn beugte sich zur Wanne hinab. Dort füllte er den Becker mit dem Heiltrank und sagte mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Na Harry, ich hoffe doch, dass du dich benommen und nicht ins Wasser gepieselt hast."

Das Gesicht des Gryffindors war einfach nur zum Schreien und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er wohl auch laut „Nein" gerufen. Doch mit der Zunge war er nicht dazu in der Lage. Ebenso wenig wie sich gegen einen weiteren ekelhaften Schluck Heiltrank zu wehren. Allerdings wurde sein Mut auch belohnt und er durfte das Brennen des Trankes in seinem Mund mit einem leckeren Schokoeis kühlen.

Alice beobachtete die ganze Sache von der Seite und war froh, dass es Harry wieder besser ging. Allerdings machte sie sich auch so ihre Gedanken und etwas Furcht breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus, was die Zukunft betraf. Als Carlisle sich zu ihr umdrehte, fragte sie ihren Ziehvater auch frei weg: „Carlisle, ich denke wir sollten reden. Ich meine, wie wird es weiter gehen? Was bedeutet dieser kleine Zwischenfall für uns, für unsere Zukunft?"

Der blonde Vampir zögerte und musterte beide eindringlich. Sein Blick ging erst zu Harry, der wohl auch schon diesen Gedanken gehabt zu haben schien und dann schaute er Alice an. Sie hatte in ihrem Blick einzig und allein die Hoffnung, da sie wirklich Gefühle für den Jungen zu entwickeln schien. Allerdings konnte Carlisle auf ihre Frage noch keine Antwort geben. Es gab noch so viele Faktoren.

Um nicht gänzlich ohne Antwort da zustehen, hatte das Schicksal vorgesorgt und Emmett eine Stimme gegeben. Und wie es bei ihm nun einmal war, konnte aus seinem Mund nichts Sinnvolles herauskommen. Harrys „großer Bruder" grinste nämlich plötzlich so breit wie es nur ging und sagte: „Was dies bedeutet, Alice ?Also ich finde das ist ja wohl offensichtlich, wenn du dir Harrys Zustand ansiehst, Alice."

„Ach ja, Emmett. Und das wäre?", hakte Alice nach.

„Ist doch klar Schwesterchen. Einen Blowjob ist für Harry nur mit Boxermundschutz drin, so gibt's 'ne Schwellung, die dir den Kiefer sprengt."

„_Emmett!_", fauchte Alice schockiert und total verlegen. Etwas, dass dem Vampir noch breiter grinsen ließ. Carlisle hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf und verkniff sich ein Lachen. Bei Emmett hätte er einfach damit rechnen müssen. Als sein Blick jedoch zu Harry wanderte, um zu sehen wie dieser den Spruch aufgenommen hatte, so war er sich im nächsten Moment gar nicht mal so sicher, dass dieser ihn noch mitbekommen hatte. Harrys Augen waren geschlossen und das Eis lag halb aufgegessen auf seiner Brust und zerlief.

Carlisle stahl sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht und er zog noch einige Spritzen auf. Dann bat er Emmett, der sich gerade vor den Fäusten von Alice schützen musste, ihren jungen Patienten in sein Bett zu bringen und dann flüsterte er Alice zu, dass alles irgendwie gut werden würde. Doch bevor es soweit sein sollte, wäre es besser, wenn sie sich ein paar neue Kleider anziehen würde. Alice schaute Carlisle überrascht an, blickte dann an sich herunter und wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, wäre sie leicht rot geworden, denn von ihrer Jeans und dem Shirt, welches sie getragen hatte, waren im Moment nicht mehr viel da und ein weiterer Fetzen Stoff löste sich gerade oberhalb ihres Bauchnabels in Wohlgefallen auf. Fast hätte man ihre Brüste sehen können, doch Alice bedeckte sich rasch. Carlisle hatte also recht behalten, als er gesagt hatte, dass das Zeug für Harrys Bäder ziemlich aggressiv sei.

`Ich habe sie geküsst`, dieser Gedanke schwirrte, während er träumte, immer wieder durch Harrys Kopf und regte seinen Geist zu den schönsten Gedanken an. Er sah Alice vor sich, sah ihr Lächeln und ihre Augen und eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen ganzen Körper. Dann aber kamen auch die Erinnerungen an den Schmerz und kurz bevor Harry erwachte, fühlte sich sein Mund trocken an und schmeckte wie als wenn er sich mehrere Tage die Zähne nicht geputzt hatte.

Doch das war etwas, was man ja schnell abstellen konnte und so öffnete der Gryffindor langsam seine Augen und wollte rasch aufstehen und ins Bad gehen. Allerdings kniff er sie gleich darauf wieder zu und sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich und eine einzige Frage beschlich den Gryffindor. Was war geschehen? Was war hier los? Denn er, Harry, war nicht allein. Gut im Normalfall würde ihm dies nichts ausmachen, er hatte sich ja daran gewöhnt, dass Emmett zu spüren schien, wenn er erwachte und somit immer da war, wenn er aufstehen wollte. Doch jetzt und hier wusste der Schwarzhaarige nicht so recht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Denn wie schon gesagt, er war nicht allein und zwar allein im seinem Bett. Jemand lag neben ihm. Und nicht nur irgendein jemand, sondern Alice. Oh Mann was sollte er jetzt tun?

Seine ganzen schönen Gedanken des Traums waren auf einmal fort und Harry wurde zusehends unsicherer. Er merkte nicht einmal wie Alice sich bewegte und seine Hand in die ihre nahm. „Harry beruhige dich", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und Harry lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, als er ihren kalten Atem in seinem Gesicht spürte. „Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich wollte dich doch nur um Verzeihung bitte, für das, was ich getan habe."

„Um Verzeihung bitten?", fragte Harry überrascht und schlug abrupt die Augen auf. Allerdings war er zu mehr dann nicht mehr imstande, da er erst einmal kräftig hustete. Irgendwie hatte er doch glatt vergessen, wie trocken sein Mund war und die wenigen Worte taten ihr Übriges. Hinzu kam, dass seine Zunge immer noch ein wenig geschwollen und steif war und so trieb es dem Gryffindor auch einige Tränen ins Gesicht. Alice setzte sich auf und zog Harry mit sich. Sie klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und dann wurde ihm auch schon ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen gehalten.

„Hier Harry, trink erst mal was. Es ist warmer Kräutertee", erklärte Alice, als Harry die grüne Flüssigkeit beäugte. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte war ein Schluck Badewasser, so viel stand für den Gryffindor auf alle Fälle fest.

Nachdem es seinem Rachen dann wieder besser ging, kam Harry jedoch wieder auf Alice Aussage zurück und meinte, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht entschuldigen müsste. Es war schließlich ein Unfall gewesen und dafür kann ja niemand etwas. Außerdem war er es ja gewesen, der sie geküsst und sich dann so ruckartig zurückgezogen hatte. Bei letzterem wurde Harry leicht verlegen und Alice fragte sich insgeheim, was denn falsch gelaufen war, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. „Hat dir der Kuss denn nicht gefallen?", fragte sie leicht nervös, ein Gefühl welches sie seit ihrer Verwandlung nicht mehr kannte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich hat es mir gefallen und ich würde es jederzeit wied …", Harry unterbrach sich selbst und schaute Alice mit großen Augen an. „Würdest du Harry?", fragte sie und man konnte in ihren Augen ein Funkeln sehen, wie man es lange nicht mehr bei Alice kannte.

„Ähm, ja." Harry fuhr sich nervös über den Kopf und vor einigen Wochen noch wäre seine Hand dabei durch die unordentlichen Haare gegangen, doch heute bereitete ihm diese Bewegung aufgrund der Stoppeln nur Schauder. Schließlich blickte er Alice in die Augen und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Weißt du Alice, ich hab vielleicht nicht ganz so viel Erfahrung wie andere in meinem Alter. Voldemort hat mir dazu nie wirklich Raum gelassen. Aber ich glaub, ich mag dich wirklich gern und … und …"

Für Alice reichte dies völlig aus und sie legte ihren Finger auf Harrys Lippen. Dann nahm sie ihm den Becher ab, stellte ihn zurück auf den Nachttisch und drückte Harry sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf sein Kissen. „Weißt du Harry, Erfahrungen sie dazu da, dass man sie macht." Und mit diesen Worten setzten beide da an, wo sie das Blut und der Schmerz gestern Abend unterbrochen hatte. Alice beugte sich über Harry, ihre rechte Hand ging in seinen Nacken und ihre Lippen verschmolzen wieder. Eines allerdings vermieden die Zwei heute am frühen Morgen jedoch und dass war der Kampf der Zungen. Eine Lingualerektion reichte fürs Erste.

Wie lange die Zwei sich diesmal geküsste hatten, konnte keiner der beiden sagen. Sie gaben sich einfach den Gefühlen hin und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen. Allerdings endete der Kuss erneut abrupt und wieder von Harrys Seite aus, was Alice alarmiert nach Spuren von Blut suchen ließ. Doch sie fand keines, nicht den kleinsten Tropfen und war daher umso verwirrter, warum der Junge in ihren Armen sich wieder so überraschend zurückgezogen hatte. Außerdem schien Harrys Körper wie schon gestern unter einer extremen Anspannung zu stehen und er schaffte er nicht sie anzublicken. Das Gesicht war von ihr abgewandt und der Gryffindor schaute in eine ganz andere Richtung. „Harry?", versuchte Alice ihn dazu zu bewegen, dass er sie anblickte, doch sie bekam nur ein „Bitte Alice, nicht".

Unterbrochen wurde das Ganze jedoch von Emmetts Stimme, die von der Tür her erklang. „Siehst du Dad, sie können es einfach nicht lassen." Und als Alice sich herum drehte und in Carlisles Gesicht blickte, schwang sie sich aus dem Bett wie ein erwischter Teenager. „Carlisle es ist nichts passiert", sagte sie und strich ihr T-Shirt glatt. Harry versuchte dasselbe mit der Bettdecke, ließ es aber im nächsten Moment sein, da er es aus einem bestimmten Grunde nicht konnte.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Engel. Und Harrys geschwollene Lippe kommt vom Kräutertee." Der blonde Vampir klang nicht ärgerlich. Vielmehr schien er amüsiert und stellte sein Tablett mit den medizinischen Instrumenten auf den Nachttisch. Dann bat er Alice um ein wenig Platz und untersuchte seinen Patienten.

„Ja das sieht gut aus, Harry", bestätigte der blonde Arzt das, was Harry selbst für sich schon beschlossen hatte. „Emmett du kannst das Frühstück holen."

Etwas verwirrt schaute Harry dem Vampir hinterher und fragte dann an Carlisle gewandt, wo denn Esme war. Carlisle lächelte und erwiderte, dass seine Frau und auch Rose nach Seattle gefahren waren, um Edward und Bella vom Flughafen abzuholen. Dies schien dann auch für Alice neu zu sein und sie fragte überrascht „Wieso das denn?"

Hierauf wurde Carlisle plötzlich ernst und er antwortete: „Weil Bella sich nicht wohlfühlt. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr und ich muss sie so schnell wie möglich untersuchen."

„Daaad!", rief Emmett mit einem vollen Tablett in der Hand und trat durch die Tür. „Wir haben uns doch immer an die Wahrheit gehalten. Also kannst du es ihr auch sagen …" Bevor Carlisle allerdings antworten konnte, entfuhr Alice ein erstickter Schrei. „Neeiinnn!", rief sie laut aus. „Er hat es getan. Er hat sie verwandelt, oder?"

„Nein Alice, hat er nicht", sagte Emmett und grinste breit übers Gesicht. „Aber vielleicht hättest du zu all diesen heißen Dessous auch noch eine Packung Fromms Riesen einpacken sollen. Unser lieber Edward einen Volltreffer gelandet und so wie es aussieht ist Bella jetzt schwanger. Na wie klingt das – Tante Alice?"

„Schwanger? Oh mein Gott, Bella!", war das einzige was Alice dann noch heraus bekam. Carlisle meinte danach, dass er seine Schwiegertochter erst einmal untersuchen müsste, um genaueres sagen zu können und schloss das Thema damit ab. Er wandte sich an Harry und Alice und bedachte besonders seine Tochter mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Alice du weißt, ich mische mich im Grunde niemals in die Beziehungen anderer ein. Ich habe es bei Edward nicht gemacht und werde es bei euch auch nicht tun. Aber hatte ich dich nicht gebeten, Harry nicht zu drängen?"

„Drängen Carlisle? Sie hat mich nicht gedrängt. Ich habe sie zuerst geküsst. Das musst du mir glauben." Harry wäre fast aufgesprungen, um das Mädchen zu verteidigen. Carlisle lächelte daraufhin und erwiderte. „Und wie kommt es, dass du dann den Kuss so abrupt abgebrochen hast, was ja zur ganzen Aufregung des gestrigen Abends geführt hat?"

Harry verstummt und schaute verlegen auf die Decke. Er schaffte es von einem auf den anderen Moment seinem Arzt nicht mehr in die Augen zu blicken. Hinzu kam, dass Alice nun ebenfalls neugierig geworden war und auch leise fragte warum.

Harry hob den Blick nicht. Er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen. Es war ihm einfach zu peinlich. Doch was sollte er machen? Mädchen … Gefühle … zärtliche Berührungen, für ihn war dies alles Neuland und er selbst wusste nicht wieso, aber als er gestern Alice geküsst hatte, ihre Zungen sich berührten, miteinander spielten und er Alice schmeckte, da hatte sein Körper reagiert. Und nicht nur, dass er eine Gänsehaut oder so bekommen hatte. Nein er war hart geworden, so richtig hart und beinahe wäre er auch noch gekommen. Und das beim ersten Kuss. Bei Merlin das konnte er ihnen nicht sagen, nicht Carlisle und schon gar nicht Alice. Was sollte sie nur von ihm denken?

Harry schaute immer noch aufs Bett und seinen Schoss, wo unter der Decke die Reaktion auf den letzten Kuss allmählich verschwand. Allerdings schien Carlisle sich zu sorgen, was mit seinem Patienten war und er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Wollen wir das Gespräch allein fortsetzen? Du weißt schon von Arzt zu Patienten?"

Harry schaute kurz mit rotem Gesicht auf und erblickte dabei das von Alice, die nicht so recht wusste, was mit Harry los war, was ihn möglicherweise bedrückte. Harry auf der anderen Seite schien in einer Zwickmühle. Carlisle war sein Arzt und hatte versprochen, dass er immer zu ihm kommen konnte. Da fiel dem Gryffindor aber ein, dass dies auch für noch einen Vampir galt und sein Blick landete schließlich bei Emmett, der ungewohnt ernst, und immer noch mit dem Frühstück in der Hand, etwas entfernt an der Tür stand. Ohne auf Carlisles Worte zu reagieren fragte er leise: „Emmett, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

Sein großer Bruder nickte und stellte das Tablett ab. Dann traten Carlisle und Alice etwas zurück, damit Emmett vorbeikam und Harry flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, was ihn gerade beschäftigte. Allerdings wollte er kaum, dass er damit fertig war, auch schon tot umfallen. Denn ein überraschtes „Oooh" von Alice drang an sein Ohr und als sich beide umdrehten, sahen sie zum einen Carlisle, der Harry erstaunt ansah und dann Alice, deren Augen groß waren wie die von Dobby.

„Scheiße", rutschte es dem Gryffindor raus und dann wollte er auch schon aus dem Zimmer rennen. Wie konnte Harry nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte er diese verdammten übermenschlichen Sinne der Vampire, ihr unnatürlich feines Gehör vergessen? Harry hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Wie sollte er vor allem Alice nur jemals wieder in die Augen schauen?

Und eben jene Alice war nun an Harry heran getreten, hinderte ihn aus dem Zimmer zu rennen und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Harry es ist doch nicht schlimm. Es ist doch normal", versuchte sie den Jungen, der ihr mit jeder Sekunde mehr ans Herz wuchs, zu beruhigen. Doch dies schien Harry nur noch schneller verschwinden wollen. Der Gryffindor versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Allein wenn er schon hörte, es sei normal. Denn das war es nicht, konnte es nicht sein. Allerdings schwanden seine Versuche sich zu befreien mit jedem Atemzug, den er nahm und wo er Alice Duft einatmete. Carlisle war in der Zwischenzeit auch an die beiden herangetreten und bat sie sich kurz aufs Bett zu setzen. Dann lösten sich Harry und Alice und das Mädchen kam nicht umher zu schmunzeln, als sie das rote Gesicht von Harry sah. Er musste wohl gerade die Hölle durchmachen.

Allerdings versprach sie sich selbst, dass sie versuchen würde, Harry ein wenig zu helfen, was seine in ihrer Sicht doch übertriebene Verklemmtheit anging. Der erste Schritt dafür kam aber nicht von ihr, sondern von Carlisle, der sich einen Stuhl genommen hatte und Harry musternd anschaute. Harry bemerkte dies und schaute kurz auf und dies nutzte der Vampir.

„Harry ich gebe dir recht. Es ist nicht normal, was dir da passiert." Der Gryffindor schnappte daraufhin nach Luft, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber auch Alice fuhr auf. „_Dad!_", rief sie, „natürlich ist es normal. Wie kannst du das nur sagen." Dann wandte sie sich schnell an ihren Harry und legte ihren Arm um ihn. „Hör nicht auf ihn, hörst du Harry."

Allerdings bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige etwas in Carlisles Blick, was ihn stutzen ließ und seine Scham, mal vergessend fragte er: „Wie meinst du das? Es ist nicht normal." Carlisle lächelte ihn an und erwiderte: „Nun ich denke, ich weiß, was mit dir los ist. Und um dich ein wenig zu beruhigen, kann ich dir sagen, dass es zum größten Teil gar nicht in deiner Macht steht, dich gegen die Reaktionen deines Körpers zu wehren. Doch um hundertprozentig sicher zu sein, gestatte mir eine Frage …"

Harry schaute den Vampir an und nickte. Carlisle atmete daraufhin tief ein und fragte: „Harry, wie schmeckte Alice?"

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor überrascht und Carlisle wiederholte. „Ich habe dich gefragt wie Alice für dich schmeckt wenn ihr euch küsst. Welchen Geschmack hat deine Zunge aufgenommen kurz bevor du … du … ähm bevor es dich dermaßen erregt hat, dass du den Kuss so abrupt abgebrochen hast?"

Und da war sie wieder, diese peinliche Stille die einherging mit einem knallroten Kopf bei Harry und einem mehr als nur interessiertem Gesicht bei Alice, die Gott dankte, dass Vampire nicht rot werden konnten. Harry musterte wieder seine Füße, während Emmett in der Ecke leise kicherte. Das war zu viel für den Gryffindor. Seine Scham verwandelte sich in leichten Ärger und den Rest der Unterhaltung musste der bullige Vampir kopfüber verfolgen. Und hier ließ Harry auch nicht mit sich handeln.

Es war dann schließlich Alice, die diese Stille durchbrach und zu ihrem Vater sagte: „Dad, das kannst du nicht wirklich fragen. Es ist zu persönlich und geht nur Harry etwas an. Ich habe auch gar keine Ahnung, wieso du das wissen willst."

Carlisle lächelte und erwiderte: „Aus rein wissenschaftlichen Gründen und um heraus zu finden, was mit Harry los ist. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich viel mit den Eigenarten von uns Vampiren beschäftigt habe und als dieses ist unser Gift von wissenschaftlicher Seite her betrachtet schon ein Mysterium, wenn das Gift es doch schafft, einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Und glaub mir, es gibt nicht sehr viele lebende Menschen, denen man eine solche Frage stellen kann. Vampir und Menschen küssen sich nun ja nicht jeden Tag."

„Außer Bella und Edward", warf Emmett ein und Carlisle nickte. „Richtig, außer den beiden. Und auch wenn es dich gleich empört Alice, ich habe Bella diese Frage auch gestellt und möchte nun versuchen, ihre Antwort mit der von Harry zu vergleichen."

„Sie hat geantwortet? Wirklich?", fragte Alice eher überrascht und ihr Dad nickte. „Ja hat sie mein Engel. Allerdings meinte sie auch, dass es nur sehr selten vorkam, dass sie überhaupt etwas Besonderes bei ihren Küssen geschmeckt hat. Und sie betonte dabei ausdrücklich den Geschmack, nicht das Gefühl. Das war ihr sehr wichtig. Nicht dass ich es falsch verstehen würde. Wie dem auch sei, mein Engel. Edward hat wohl die Angewohnheit übermäßig oft sein Gift und seinen Speichel runter zu schlucken, um es für Bella erträglich zu machen. Denn es heißt, dass das Vampirgift für einen Menschen sehr bitter schmecken soll."

Harry hörte dem nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Seine Gedanken rasten immer noch darum, dass er den Dreien eben gebeichtet hatte, was ein Kuss von Alice bei ihm angerichtet hatte. Doch als er sich dann wieder etwas gefasst hatte, überlegte er, wie es Carlisles Frage beantworten sollte und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie Alice Mund geschmeckt hatte. Ihm kamen dabei wieder die Erdbeeren und der Honig in den Sinn. Etwas, dass Alice bestimmt aufhorchen ließ. Und dann meinte Harry mit nachdenklicher Miene: „Carlisle, es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Doch was ich sagen kann ist, dass sie auf gar keinem Fall bitter, sondern vielmehr nach _mehr_ geschmeckt hat. Ich war fast wie im Rausch und zwar so, wie ich es noch nie gespürt habe oder gewesen bin."

Für Carlisle schien dies als Antwort zu genügen und er lächelte. Dann legte er seine Hände mit gespreizten Fingern gegeneinander, so wie Dumbledore es beim Nachdenken auch manchmal tat und sagte: „Nun meine Lieben, irgendwie scheint la tua cantante für unseren Zirkel ein Familienmuss zu sein."

„Was? Noch ein Sänger?", rief Alice überrascht und schüttelte dann vehement ihren Kopf. „Aber nein Carlisle, das kann nicht sein. Harry ist nicht mein … ich meine sein Blut singt nicht für mich. Ich habe nicht wie Edward bei Bella den Drang über Harry herzufallen …"

„Sah aber eben anders aus", meldete sich Emmett und Harry musste den Vampir bewundern. Er hing nun schon kopfüber in der Luft und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Und doch ließ er einen dummen Spruch ab. Alice quittierte dies mit einem Kissen, welches blitzschnell in Emmetts Richtung flog und ihn am Kopf traf. Dann ging ihr Blick aber wieder zu Carlisle und sie sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich weiß mein Engel. Und ich meinte ja auch nicht, dass Harrys Blut für dich singt. Sondern, dass du der Sänger bist. Es wäre dein Blut, welches Harry verrückt machen würde, wenn er ein Vampir wäre und wenn du noch menschlich wärst, also wenn dein Blut noch warm sein und zirkulieren würde. Aber weil es dies nicht mehr tut, hat die Natur etwas anderes geschaffen und zwar dein Gift. Es singt zwar nicht für Harry. Doch das bedeutet nicht, dass es für seine Sinne harmlos ist. Ich denke, es wirkt für ihn wie ein extrem starkes Aphrodisiakum."

„Unmöglich Carlisle", erwiderte Alice, verstummte jedoch sofort als Harry sonderbar aufstöhnte und meinte, dass er schon andere Sachen, die man für unmöglich erachtet hatte, geschafft hätte. Carlisle musste daraufhin lächeln, denn er hatte ja Ernests Akte gelesen.

„Oh doch, mein Engel, es ist möglich und ich bin mir ganz sicher. Und bevor du fragst wieso, erkläre ich es dir. Du weißt doch, dass ich einiges Dekaden in Volterra gelebt habe, zusammen mit Aro, Caius und den anderen Volturi."

Alice nickte und schien sich an ihr letztes Treffen mit der Herrscherfamilie der Vampire zu erinnern. Harry merkte sofort, wie sich das Mädchen verkrampfte. Offenbar waren es keine guten Erinnerungen und nun war es Harry, der Alice Hand nahm und sie drückte.

„Und als ich dort war", fuhr Carlisle fort, „also ich in ihren Reihen lebte, verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit mit einem alten Vampir namens Nathan. Von vielen hatte er auch den Beinamen „der Weise", doch das hatte nichts mit dem Nathan aus der Feder des deutschen Schriftstellers Lessing zu tun. Nein, vielmehr beruht er auf der Tatsache, dass Nathan eine besondere Fähigkeit besaß und zwar die, dass er sich ein enormes Wissen angeeignet hatte. Er konnte sich Unmengen merken, alles was er jemals gelesen oder gesehen hatte, und er konnte es mit einer einzigen Berührung weitergeben."

„So wie Aro sich im Grunde alles mit einer Berührung holen kann?", fragte Alice und Carlisle nickte. „Ja genau so, mein Engel. Daher gehört Nathan auch zur Wache der Volturi. Nur dass seine Aufgabe nicht der Schutz der Volturi selbst ist, sondern der ihrer Geheimnisse, ihres gesamtes Wissens. Aro und seine Brüder, so solltet ihr wissen, verfügen nämlich über einen riesigen Schatz, eine riesige Bibliothek in die niemand außer ihnen selbst hinein darf. Einzige Ausnahme ist eben jener Nathan, der das ganze Wissen behütet. Ich selbst durfte einst nur für eine halbe Stunde in die Vorhalle der Bibliothek und glaubt mir wenn ich sage, dass allein war schon beindruckend. Dort hängen Kunstwerke, die viele schon für verloren hielten."

Als Harry dies hörte fiel ihm sofort Hermine ein und er musste lächeln. Dies entging den anderen nicht und so musste der Schwarzhaarige sich auch erklären. Beim Namen Hermine Granger horchte Carlisle dann auf. Harry tat es aber damit ab, dass der Vampir sich wahrscheinlich nur über den Namen amüsierte. Viele taten dies ja und fragten sich, warum man seiner Tochter einen Namen aus einem Stück von Shakespeare gab.

„Du scheinst ihn gemocht zu haben, diesen Nathan? Ich meine so wie du von ihm sprichst, im Vergleich dazu wie sonst deine Worte wählst im Bezug auf die Volturi, Carlisle", meldete sich Emmett zu Wort und der blonde Vampir drehte sich zu seinem kopfüber hängenden Sohn um.

„Ja, das habe ich auch, Emmett. Mit Nathan konnte man sich gut unterhalten und er verstand sogar meinen Weg und meine Einstellung zu bestimmten Dingen. Er verstand es, warum ich kein menschliches Blut zu mir nahm und gegen das Monster in mir ankämpfte. Denn damals war der Kampf zwischen mir und meinen Instinkten noch lange nicht gewonnen. Auch half er mir beim Studium der Medizin."

„Aber folgen wollte er deinem Weg nicht, oder?", fragte Harry dazwischen und Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Harry, ganz so einfach war es bei ihm nicht. Er hätte vielleicht gewollt, aber nicht gekonnt."

„Wieso?", hakte Harry nach, da es ihn wirklich interessierte.

„Wegen seines Alters, Harry. Nathan war schon sehr alt. Und ich meine nicht sein Dasein als Vampir, sondern seinen menschlichen Körper. Er war so um die achtzig Jahre als er verwandelte wurde. Und das ist ein Alter, welches in der damaligen Zeit kaum ein Mensch erreicht hat."

„Na und, er wäre doch nicht gealtert?", meinte der Gryffindor daraufhin.

„Das nicht Harry, aber das menschliche Blut hilft ihm seinen Körper besser zu regenerieren. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Aro es nicht besonders geschätzt hätte, denn er hatte Nathan schließlich zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist…"

„Aro? Aro war der Vampir, der ihn gebissen hat? Und da bleibt er bei ihm?" Harry verstand es nicht wirklich. Allerdings hob Carlisle beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein Harry, es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Nathan wurde nicht gegen seinen Willen zum Vampir. Er wollte es um jeden Preis. Allerdings nicht aus niederen Gründen, wie vielleicht Macht oder dem Verlangen zu töten."

„Nicht?", fragte Harry, da er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, warum ein Mensch sein Leben aufgab, um dann für alle Ewigkeit auf dieser Welt zu wandeln. Nun, Harry kannte bis dahin ja auch noch nicht Isabella Cullen.

„Nein Harry, Nathan sagte mir einst, er habe ein schönes, langes Leben gehabt. Allerdings war der Gute auch besessen vom Wissen. Und ich meine damit jedes Wissen. Er hat jede Schrift und jedes Buch, welches es in der damaligen Zeit gab, gelesen und als sich das gerade neu entwickelnde Christentum dann eines Tages an seiner Familie verging und sie wegen ihrer Ansichten und fortschrittlichen Denkweisen als Hexen und Gotteslästerer umbrachte, da schwor sich Nathan, dass er den Gläubigen eines Tages beweisen würde, wie falsch sie lagen. Allein um des Wissens wegen, wurde er zu dem, was er jetzt ist."

Harry, Alice und Emmett hörten dem blonden Vampir aufmerksam zu. Vor allem die beiden Vampire waren immer fasziniert, wenn ihr Vater aus seinem Leben erzählte und sie mehr über die Geschichte erfuhren als in ihren ganzen Jahrzehnten an der High School. Auch Harry fand es sehr interessant, fragte dann jedoch ob der blonde Vampir eine Lösung für sein Problem hatte.

Carlisle lächelte und erwiderte: „Nun Harry, ich glaube, ich kann dir da nicht wirklich helfen. Du bist ein Teenager und als solches sind diese Reaktionen auf das andere Geschlecht nun mal normal. Versuch einfach damit zu leben und es zu akzeptieren und glaub mir, dein Körper wird sich mit der Zeit nicht mehr so stark bemerkbar machen …"

Harry schaute Carlisle ungläubig an und sein Kopf begann zu glühen. Dann ging sein Blick zu Alice, die genau wie Emmett grinste und er wollte jetzt eigentlich nur noch hier raus. Alice hielt ihn aber wieder fest und zog den Gryffindor an sich heran. „Harry mach' es dir doch nicht so schwer und vertraue mir einfach ein wenig. Ich mag dich, weiß jetzt, dass es an mir liegt und würde dich doch niemals aufziehen. Nein, vielmehr sehe ich es an Kompliment, wenn dein Körper reagiert."

Carlisle nickte zustimmend und weckte dann die Hoffnung bei Harry, als er sagt, dass sich sein Körper wahrscheinlich auch mit der Zeit an Alice Gift gewöhnen würde. Er würde es zwar niemals vollständig neutralisieren können und Reaktionen waren möglich. Dann wiederum lag es aber nun einmal in der Natur des menschlichen Körpers, sich an bestimmte Umstände oder Gifte und Medikamente anzupassen. Harry schaute ihn daraufhin dankbar an und entspannte sich ein wenig.

Carlisle war beim letzten Satz dann auch wieder eingefallen, was er seinen Patienten fragen wollte im Bezug auf die beiden Substanzen in Harrys Blut. Doch da mischte sich Alice ein und sie sagte voller Unglaube: „Aber Carlisle, du kannst doch unser Vampirgift nicht mit einem Medikament vergleichen. Wir töten damit und …"

Der Satz des Vampirmädchens ging im Lachen von Emmett unter. Und als sie ihn empört anschaute, grinste der bullige Vampir noch breiter und sagte: „Warum nicht, Schwesterchen. Vampirgift als Medikament, also das wäre doch mal was anderes. Und wir müssen doch nur die richtigen Konsumenten, also Leute mit Harrys Merkmalen für dein Gift finden. Oh ja, ich kann mir den Slogan auf der Phiole voller Spucke schon richtig vorstellen … _**Viagranette … **_oder besser …_** Alice liquid – für das Ständerchen zwischendurch**_."

Harry hätte es sich niemals vorstellen können. Nicht bei Alice engelsgleichem Gesicht und ihrer Erscheinung, doch sie sprang plötzlich auf und mit gefletschten Zähnen begann sie den kopfüber hängenden jungen Mann zu würgen. „Du … verdammter … Idiot", fauchte sie jedes Mal wenn Emmetts Kopf gegen die Wand schlug und der Putz absplitterte. Und dem bulligen Vampir schien dies auch noch zu gefallen, denn er lachte sich halb tot dabei.

Harry glaubte nicht was er das sah und auch nicht, als Carlisle zu lächeln begann. „Kinder, ach ja. Sie sind manchmal so drollig, oder Harry?" Der Vampir schien sichtlich amüsiert und wartete noch einige Dellen in der Wand ab, bis er die beiden ermahnte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Alice tat dies dann auch und als sie zu Harry blickte, der sie immer noch anstarrte, glaubte der Gryffindor in ihrem Gesicht einen Rotschimmer zu entdecken, auch wenn dies nicht möglich sein sollte.

„Sorry", sagte Alice mit entschuldigender Miene, worauf Harry leicht lächeln musste. „Schon okay", erwiderte er, „dann brauch ich ihn nicht mehr zu bestrafen." Was darauf folgte waren Minuten, in denen sich die beiden nur anschauten und keiner den Blick vom anderen nehmen konnte. Das Ganze wurde dann schließlich von Emmett unterbrochen, der sich über das Verhalten der Zwei amüsierte. „Ähm Erde an Harry und Alice. Wir wollten noch was klären, bevor ihr den Orbit verlasst."

„Was? Wie?", zuckte Harry zusammen und Emmett grinste. Eine Eigenschaft, die er seinem großen Bruder noch austreiben würde, wenn er nur wieder bei vollen Kräften war.

„Na ja Harry, wir wollten doch noch klären was „Alliilllii…" und „Öll..ölli…ähh ee" sind". Dabei ächzte der Vampir Harrys Laute von gestern Abend nach und machte sich damit nicht unbedingt Freunde. Carlisle unterband jeglichen Kampf aber sofort und wandte sich an Harry.

„Richtig Harry. Du wolltest uns gestern was erzählen. Denn es sah so aus als wüsstest du oder aber du hast eine Vermutung darüber ist, was sich in deinem Blute befindet, dass so stark ist, dass es unser Gift zu neutralisieren scheint."

Harry musste kurz überlegen, wie er es Carlisle sagte und erwiderte dann. „Nun ich kann es auch nur vermuten, Carlisle. Doch ich denke, dass es sich dabei um die Reste zweier sehr magischer Substanzen handelt, mit denen ich in meinem zweiten Schuljahr in Berührung gekommen bin. Das eine war Basiliskengift und das andere die Tränen von Fawks, Dumbledores Phönix."

„Ein Phönix? Ein richtiger, lebender Phönix?", fragte Carlisle überrascht. „Es gibt sie wirklich?"

Harry nickte und gab den drei Vampiren einen kleinen Überblick über die Geschehnisse seines zweiten Jahres in Hogwarts. Und während Alice und Carlisle den Gryffindor erstaunt, ja fast bewundernd anschauten, war Emmett eher fasziniert vom König der Schlangen. Er fragte sofort, wo man so ein Ding her bekam und ob man gut mit ihm ringen konnte. Harry konnte daraufhin nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

Carlisle auf der anderen Seite erkannte nun, dass seine über dreihundert Jahre reichende Erfahrung im Grunde nichts war, wenn man die Möglichkeiten der magischen Welt und ihrer Geschichte betrachtete. Harry beobachtete den blonden Vampir aufmerksam und schien zu erahnen, was in Carlisle vorging und auch dass sich in dessen Kopf ein Gedanke, ein Wunsch formte.

Bevor er ihn aber darauf ansprechen konnte, lenkte Carlisle vom Thema ab und meinte, dass sie sich langsam mal daran machen sollten, ihre heutigen Aufgaben zu erledigen. Im Klartext hieß dies, dass Emmett einkaufen fahren sollte, da man für Bella ja auch etwas zu essen brauchte und während Emmett dies tat, würde er selbst ins Krankenhaus fahren um einige Medikamente und Tests zu holen.

Am Ende blieb also nur Alice übrig, die sich um Harry kümmern würde und das störte den Gryffindor ja nur bedingt. Er schaute den beiden Männern hinterher und wartete bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Erst dann drehte er sich zu Alice um und sie beide schauten sich wieder tief in die Augen. Dabei wurde es Harry wieder etwas komisch im Bauch und er überlegte, wie er anfangen sollte.

Alice kam ihm aber zuvor und mit einer für sich nicht vertrauten Unsicherheit sagte sie schließlich: „Ähm Harry, ich denke, du solltest dich vielleicht erst einmal anziehen. Und dann überlegen wir, wie es weiter geht. Was meinst du?"

„", rasselte es plötzlich zwischen Harrys Zähnen durch und dann senkte er seinen Blick.

Alice starrte ihn an und versuchte zu verstehen, was Harry eben genuschelt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie den Sinn seiner Worte verstanden. Allerdings umspielte ihr Herz daraufhin ein bedrückendes Gefühl. Meinte Harry dies ernst? Doch wohin sollte dies führen? Dies waren wohl die ersten Fragen, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen. Dann wiederum erinnerte sie sich an ihr Gespräch mit Carlisle und wie er ihr gesagt hatte, dass man sich bei manchen Entscheidungen eher auf sein Herz und nicht auf seinen Verstand verlassen durfte. Auch hatte er ihr versprochen, ihr beizustehen und zu helfen, egal wie ihre Entscheidung aussehen würde.

Und mit diesen Worten im Ohr traf sie hier und jetzt ihre Entscheidung. Bevor sie Harry aber antwortete, beschloss sie, dass es Zeit wurde für seine erste Lektion in Sachen Selbstvertrauen und Mädchen. Sie sah den Gryffindor an und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Sorry Harry, ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Könntest du es wiederholen?"

Harrys Kopf wurde noch roter und zuerst sah es so aus, als wollte er das ganze vergessen. Doch dann straffte sich seine ganze Haltung, sein Gesicht wurde ernster und er sah Alice tief in die Augen. „Ich habe dich eben gefragt, Alice, ob du meine Freundin sein möchtest. Und bevor du antwortest, ich weiß, dass es ungewöhnlich und gefährlich ist, mit einem Vampir eine Beziehung einzugehen. Doch ich habe keine Angst. Voldemort hat mir gezeigt, das Leben zu leben und zu genießen solange man es kann und auch einmal Risiken einzugehen. Denn man weiß nie, wann man stirbt…"

Nachdem der Satz verklungen war, fiel Harrys ganzes Selbstvertrauen wieder in sich zusammen und er sah nun eher hoffend in Richtung des quirligen Vampirmädchens. Dieses ließ die Worte des schwarzhaarigen Jungen noch einige Moment auf sich wirken, bevor sie begann zu lächeln und sich zu Harry vor beugte. Sanft legte sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund und küsste ihn. „Natürlich will ich das, Harry", hauchte sie bevor ihre rechte Hand hinter Harrys Nacken glitt und sie ihn noch näher an sich heran zog. Die nächsten Minuten trennten sich ihrer beider Münder kaum noch, höchstens zum Atmen. Und aus den Minuten wurden Stunden und schließlich meldete das Kratzen des Schotters vor dem Haus, dass entweder Carlisle oder aber Emmett mit dem Wagen vorgefahren war. Damit hieß es erst einmal die Knutscherei zu beenden und für Harry, dass er sich endlich anzog.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Der Störenfried, der Harrys und Alice Zweisamkeit unterbrochen hatte, war Carlisle gewesen. Zurück aus dem Krankenhaus bereitete er nun alles vor, um seine Schwiegertochter untersuchen zu können. Das frischvermählte Paar würde, wenn alles glatt ging wohl so gegen sechs Uhr am Abend hier zuhause eintreffen. Eine Tatsache, die bei Harry die Anspannung wachsen ließ. Denn er war schon mächtig neugierig auf die beiden letzten Familienmitglieder der Cullens. Allein schon wenn man den Geschichten von Emmett Glauben schenken wollte. Obwohl ein wenig Sorge machte sich der Gryffindor auch. Carlisles Gesicht über eine mögliche Schwangerschaft hatte Bände gesprochen und so etwas wie Sorge hatte Harry bisher im Gesicht des blonden Vampirs noch nicht gesehen.

Jetzt aber stand Harry erst einmal am Fenster und schaute hinaus in den dunklen, fast majestätisch anmutenden Wald. Dafür öffnete der Gryffindor sogar sein Fenster, um auch etwas von der reinen Luft der Natur abzubekommen. Alles in seinem Blickfeld erinnerte ihn an die Ländereien rund um Hogwarts und soetwas wie Heimweh wuchs langsam in Harrys Brust. Doch um dies zu schaffen, um in sein wirkliches Zuhause zurückzukehren, musste er erst vollends genesen sein und daher hatte Harry auch schon seine Sportsachen, sprich den Jogginganzug, an.

Leichtes Ausdauer- und Gehtraining stand heute auf dem Plan damit die Muskeln im Beckenbereich, welche ja durch die Brüche und die anschließende Operation auch extrem geschwächt worden waren, wieder an Kraft gewannen. Ein letzter Blick ging aus dem Fenster hin zum satten Grün und den ganz weit oben zu erkennenden Sonnenstrahlen. Harry fragte sich, wie schön es doch wäre, gerade diese jetzt über seine Haut wandern zu lassen. Würde es sich warm anfühlen? Oder würde er sich leicht verbrennen? Seine Haut war ja noch nicht wieder zur ihrer alten Form „gereift". Ein Schauder überzog seinen Arm und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich allein schon bei dem Gedanken.

Doch dies verging auch rasch wieder und Harry wollte sich gerade niedergeschlagen umdrehen, als ihn ein kühler Hauch im Nacken streifte. Dann drückte sich jemand von hinten sanft an heran und eine warme Stimme fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?"

Es war Alice, die einmal mehr ohne, dass es der Gryffindor gemerkt hatte, an ihn heran getreten war und nun auf den Zehnspitzen stehend leichte Küsse auf Harrys Hals platzierte. Sanft geschah dies, sanft und doch prickelnd für Harry, wobei das Vampirmädchen das Kribbeln noch verstärkte, da sie ihre Arme um Harrys Körper schlang und ihn förmlich gefangen hielt. Als dann aber ihre Küsse immer weiter in Richtung von Harrys Halsschlagader kamen, da zuckte der Schwarzhaarige dann doch kurz und verkrampfte sich leicht.

„Schsch Harry, entspannt dich und vertraue mir doch einfach ein wenig. Du solltest wissen, dass Vertrauen für mich in einer Beziehung das Wichtigste ist." Sanft hauchte sie diese Worte in Harrys Ohr und küsste dabei sein Ohrläppchen. Nichts lag ihr fernen als Harry zu ängstigen. Natürlich war dem Vampirmädchen bewusst, dass es neben Harrys Unerfahrenheit auch noch den Punkt ihrer eigenen Natur gab, welche den Jungen vielleicht etwas unsicherer mit der ganzen Sache umgehen ließ. Obwohl sie dann wiederum zugeben musste, dass das Verhalten des Gryffindors, seine Unschuld und wie sein Herzschlag auf ihre Berührungen reagierte auch einen gewissen Reiz hatte. Harry war so viel anders als Jasper und dies gefiel ihr, obwohl sie die Zeit mit ihrem früheren Partner niemals missen wollte.

Schließlich aber gab Harry seinen Gefühlen nach und die Verspannung in seinem Körper löste sich. Er atmete tief durch und Alice lächelte, als sie spürte, dass sich auch der Herzschlag ihres Freundes beruhigte. Allerdings bemerkte sie auch den leicht wehmütigen Glanz in Harrys grünen Augen und wie er so zum Himmel und vor allem zur Sonne schaute. Ja, heute war mal wieder ein sonniger Tag im Staate Washington. Etwas, das sehr selten war und was die Cullens sonst nicht wirklich glücklich sein ließ, da sie sich dann nicht so frei bewegen konnten.

Diesen Umstand aber mal beiseite schiebend kam Alice dann eine Idee im Bezug auf Harrys Gesicht und wie man etwas dagegen tun könnte. Zwar bedeutete dies, dass sie einerseits das Training mal Training bleiben ließ, andererseits aber auch, dass sie ihr kleines Geheimnis was ihren Körper, ihre Haut und die Reaktion auf das Sonnenlicht verraten würde. Doch das war ein Umstand mit dem Alice leben konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte über Harrys Körper und seine Klamotten und nachdem sie die für okay befunden hatte, trat sie an ihren neuen Freund heran und sagte: „Halt dich fest Harry und vertrau mir. Ach … und noch was, mach lieber den Mund zu."

Harry schaute für einen Moment verwundert, wurde dann aber sanft gepackt und landete huckepack auf Alice Rücken, ein Anblick der nun wirklich nicht passte, da Harry trotz dass man immer sagte, er sei schmächtig, er Alice um fast einen halben Kopf überragte. Bevor der Gryffindor dann jedoch noch fragen konnte, was Alice vor hatte, fühlte er sich aber auch schon so, als würde er wieder auf seinem Besen sitzen und durch den Wald fliegen. Wobei ihre kleine Reise zuerst mit einem für Harrys Verhältnisse schon gewagtem Sprung aus dem Fenster begann und dann in einer atemraubenden Geschwindigkeit durch das satte Grün der fork'schen Wälder weiterging.

Enden tat das Ganze für Harry aber ebenso schnell wie es begonnen hatte und der Gryffindor immer noch leicht vom Rausch benommen, hätte fast wie ein kleines Kind gerufen … „nochmal, nochmal". Doch Harry verkniff es sich, da er im nächsten Moment allein dastand. Allein und auf einer Lichtung die man nur mit einem Worte beschreiben konnte … traumhaft.

Blumen in den schönsten Farben und Formen von Mutter Natur gemalt und sattes, grünes Gras, welches sich im leichten Sommerwind hin und her wog. Allerdings fühlte Harry trotz all der Schönheit um ihn herum, dass etwas fehlte und dieses „Etwas", nein dieser „Jemand" war Alice, die kaum dass sie im Licht der Sommersonne gelandet waren einen Abstand zwischen sie beide gebracht hatte und nun im Schatten der Bäume stand. Alarmiert schaute Harry in Richtung seines Engels und fragte besorgt: „Alice was ist los?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Harry. Es droht keine Gefahr", versuchte Alice Harry zu beruhigen. Ihre Stimme blieb dabei aber leicht gespannt und sie sagte weiter: „Aber es gibt da noch etwas, dass du über mich, über uns Vampire wissen solltest. Es gibt einen Grund warum wir uns nicht im Sonnenlicht zeigen. Und ich meine damit nicht, dass wir zu Asche verbrennen." Und während sie dies sagte, trat sie langsam auf die Lichtung hinaus.

„Bei Merlin", entfuhr es Harry und er musste leicht die Augen zukneifen bei dem was er sah. Weil abwenden konnte er seinen Blick einfach nicht. Das Bild, welches sich bot, war einfach nur atemberaubend, schon von dem Moment an, wo Alice ins Sonnenlicht trat und ihre Haut begann wie ein riesiger Diamant zu funkeln oder besser so als wäre sie mit tausenden dieser kleinen Schätze besetzt. Harry war sich sicher, dass er diesen Anblick wohl niemals in seinem Leben wieder vergessen würde.

Allerdings brachte das Fehlen einer Reaktion oder eines Wortes seitens Harrys Alice dazu sich etwas unsicher zu fühlen ob sie das Richtige getan hatte. Dann jedoch bewegte sich Harry und er überbrückte den Abstand zu seiner Freundin. Er schaute sie mit immer noch leicht zusammen gepressten Augen an und sagte: „Alice du bist … bist … wow. Ich glaube mir fehlen die Worte. Obwohl der Satz, du strahlst wie ein Diamant läge mir zwar auf der Zunge. Doch das wäre jetzt wohl etwas plump und billig, oder?"

Alice begann zu lächeln und legte ihren Arm um Harry. Sie zog ihn zu sich runter und dann drückte ihm auch schon sanft ihre Lippen auf den Mund. „Danke", flüsterte sie und nachdem beide ihre Augen geschlossen hatten und sich ihren Gefühlen hingaben, sanken ihre zwei Körper auf den Boden und damit auf das weiche Bett aus Gras und Blumen.

Wie lange sie so gelegen hatten, würde wohl keiner der Zwei später sagen können. Einzig dass Harry ab und an Luft holen musste, zeigte ihnen, dass sie nicht träumten. Schließlich aber legte Alice ihren Kopf auch Harrys Brust und hörte dem Herzschlag zu, während ihr Freund den Mut besaß seine Hand durch ihr Haar zu streichen und dann sogar ihren Rücken hinab.

Kurz vor Alice Hosenbund war dann aber Schluss. Zum einen da Harry sich selbst etwas erschreckte, als er ihren Gürtel berührte und seine Hand wegzog und zum anderen, da genau in dem Moment wo er diese Stelle berührt hatte, Alice Mobiltelefon sich meldete und zwar mit einem Klingelton, der an einen ausgelösten Alarm erinnerte.

Leicht sauer über den wirklich unpassenden Moment des Anrufs und innerlich fluchend griff sie das Handy und hätte es am liebsten zertrümmert. Endlich hatte sie Harry mal soweit, dass er etwas aus sich heraus ging, da störte auch schon jemand. Alice schaute auf das Display und las den Namen „Charlie Swan". Etwas verwundert ging sie ran: „Ja Charlie, was gibt's?" Doch alles was sie zu hören bekam war ein Rauschen und Knacken und die abgehackte Stimme von Bellas Dad. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display erklärte dann auch diesen Umstand, denn hier auf der Lichtung gab es so gut wie keinen Empfang.

„Na toll, kein Netz", fluchte Alice und Harry schaute sie verwirrt an. Muggelerfahrungen hin oder her, aber was das Mobilfunknetz der nichtmagischen Menschen betraf, nun da hatte Harry nicht wirklich Erfahrung. Selbst Onkel Vernon hatte sich immer gegen diese neue Masche des Telefonierens gewehrt. Auch wenn es manche als besonderen Status ansahen so ein neues Gerät mit sich rum zu schleppen.

Und weil Alice Harrys Blick richtig zu deuten schien, erklärte sie schnell: „Weißt du Harry, nicht überall kommen die Funkwellen an. Besonders im Wald und hier auf der Lichtung scheint ein Funkloch zu sein. Bleib doch einfach noch kurz hier liegen, ich renne in der Zwischenzeit mal kurz da hoch auf den Berg um einen besseren Empfang zu bekommen. Wer weiß was Charlie will. Er ruft sonst eigentlich nicht so grundlos an."

Harry blinzelte kurz und nickt. „Beeil dich aber", fügte er noch hinzu und dann war Alice auch schon weg. Zeit um seine Gedanken etwas zu ordnen und um gegen das Vampirgift anzukämpfen, denn egal wie bequem so eine Jogginghose war, sie hatte auch ihre Grenzen. Daher legte sich Harry auf den Rücken, schloss die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, wobei ihn der Duft der Natur vor allem an Hogwarts denken ließ.

Der Weg den nächsten Hügel hinauf und bis zu einer Stelle wo die Bäume nicht ganz so dicht standen, nun dafür benötigte Alice keine dreißig Sekunden. Elegant schwang sie sich dann noch auf einen der hohen Bäume und wählte dann mit der Kurzwahl Charlies Nummer. Immer noch fragte sie sich, was der Polizeichef von Forks von ihr wollte. Hoffentlich war nichts mit Bella passiert. Und als sie dies so dachte, merkte Alice wie oft sie sich doch auf ihre Gabe verlassen hatte und mit dem Wissen um die Zukunft unbeschwert durchs Leben gegangen war.

„Swan", klang die tiefe Stimme von Bellas Dad.

„Hey Charlie, ich bin's Alice. Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte im Wald gerade ganz bescheidenen Empfang", meldete sich Alice und hörte überrascht wie Charlie leicht die Luft einzog.

„Im Wald Alice? Wo im Wald bist du genau?", fragte er und man konnte eine leichte Besorgnis heraus hören.

„Nun ich bin auf der Lichtung südlich von unserem Haus. Du weißt schon so gute vier Meilen von Forks weg und in der Nähe des Flusses", erklärte Alice und das Nächste was sie hörte war, dass Charlie leise fluchte.

„Verdammt Alice, das ist gar nicht gut. Nein verdammt, es ist gefährlich dort. So ein paar betrunkene Hobbyjäger aus der Stadt haben heute Morgen, trotz Schonzeit ein Bärenweibchen angeschossen und verletzt. Und das Tier ist nun genau in deine Richtung unterwegs. Die Idioten haben es regelrecht in Richtung Forks getrieben bevor ich sie erwischt habe."

„Eine Bärenweibchen?", fragte Alice überrascht und hob unbewusst den Kopf. Sie sog tief die Luft ein und versuchte die Gerüche der Umgebung zu sondieren.

„Ja Alice ein Weibchen, riesig wenn du die Abdrücke ihrer Pranken im Schlamm als Maßstab nimmst. Hörst du, das Tier ist verletzt und gefährlich. Mach dass du da weg kommst und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Ich habe schon mit einigen der Jungs im Ort, die ein Gewehr haben, gesprochen, damit sie mir bei der Jagd helfen. Doch ein Großteil ist noch mit den Aufräumarbeiten an der Absturzstellen des Flugzeugs beschäftig. Und aus dem Reservat kommt leider auch keiner. Sam Uley wollte sich mir zwar anschließen, doch Billy hielt ihn komischerweise davon ab und meint, sie könnten mir nicht helfen, da sie die Gegend um euer Haus herum nicht betreten dürfen. Ich hab keine Ahnung was dies soll. Du vielleicht Alice? Na ja, das kläre ich später mit Billy. Forks Sicherheit geht vor."

Natürlich hatte der quirlige Vampir eine Ahnung warum sich die Wölfe weigerten. Doch das konnte sie Charlie natürlich nicht sagen. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne dessen heile Welt von Forks für immer zu zerstören. Im nächsten Moment passierten dann zwei Dinge. Das eine war, dass die Verbindung zu Charlie abriss und das andere wie eine Windbö, die aufkam und Alice Nase plötzlich etwas auffing, dass sie entsetzt aufblicken ließ. Es war der Geruch von Blut … Bärenblut. Und was viel schlimmer war, war die Richtung aus welcher der Geruch kam. Blitzschnell rannte Alice los und hatte nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf … Harry.

Harry lag immer noch auf der Wiese und genoss die leichte Brise, welche über seinen Körper hinweg wehte. Seine Gedanken waren die letzten Minuten zwischen so vielen Dingen hin und her gesprungen. Da waren Ron und Hermine, seine besten Freund gewesen und wie sie die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts, dem Ort, welchen er als sein Zuhause ansah, verbracht hatten. Dann sah Harry plötzlich Onkel Vernon im Fernsehsessel vor sich und auch Petunia, wie sie hinter der Gardine stand und die Nachbarschaft beobachtete. Ein Bild was es in seiner Kindheit so oft gesehen hatte und das es wohl nie wieder geben würde. Denn seine Verwandten waren tot.

Harry ließ die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief. Sein Magen verkrampfte leicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es die Dursleys wirklich nicht mehr gab. Sie waren seine Familie gewesen … ja doch … irgendwie. Allein schon diesen Gedanken konnte Harry einfach nicht abstreifen. Denn auch wenn seine Tante, oder Onkel Vernon, ihn nie wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandelt hatten, auch wenn sich Vernon immer beschwert hatte, was er, Harry, für eine Belastung für die Familie war, so musste Harry sich im Nachhinein und mit dem Wissen, welches er jetzt hatte, eingestehen, dass Dumbledore mit einer Aussage recht hatte. Die Dursleys mochten ihn vielleicht nicht geliebt haben oder gar gewollt. Und dennoch hatten sie ihn als Bay bei sich aufgenommen.

Eine Tatsache, die der Gryffindor nicht abstreiten konnte und die, wenn man die ganze verworrene Sache mit der Prophezeiung und dem Schutz seiner Mutter mit in Betracht zog, ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Denn eines wurde Harry nun klar. Wäre er nach dem Tod seiner Eltern zu einer Zaubererfamilie in Pflege gekommen, so hätte ständig die Gefahr bestanden, dass sich die noch verbliebenen Todesser für den Sieg über ihren Herren rächen würden. Nevilles Eltern waren ja der beste Beweis dafür, wozu diese Monster fähig waren.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten weiter durch seine Geschichte und sein Herz verkrampfte sich ein weiteres Mal, denn nun sah er plötzlich Sirius vor seinem inneren Auge und wie dieser gekämpft hatte, um seinen Patensohn zu schützen. Und Harry sah ein weiteres Mal wie Sirius durch den mysteriösen Torbogen, oder wie es ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums genannt hatte, den Schleier des Todes fiel.

Harry wollte lauthals schreien, doch keine Silbe kam über seine Lippen. Nein vielmehr änderte sich die Szene wieder und nun blickte Harry in die Augen seines Engels. Er sah sich Alice gegenüber und wie sie ihn hielt, hielt, damit er nicht unterging. Und er sah, wie sich ihrer beider Lippen zum ersten Mal berührten.

„Oh man Potter, wie hast du das nur wieder geschafft? Verliebst dich in einen Vampir …" – Weiter konnte Harry seinen Gedanken nicht führen, denn ein Geräusch von links ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurückkehren. Er lächelte, ließ die Augen geschlossen und wollte gerade sagen, dass Alice sich nicht anzuschleichen bräuchte. Doch was er dann erblickte, als Harry seine Augen öffnete, ließ sein Blut und seinen Körper erstarren. Alles was er noch sah war eine riesige braune Fellmasse, die sich keine drei Meter vor ihm aufbäumte und mit einem Ohren betäubendem Gebrüll das Ende seines Lebens in Aussicht stellte.

„WOAAAHHH", entfuhr es Harrys Kehle und er versuchte panisch nach hinten zu krabbeln. Doch viel Glück hatte er damit nicht. Sein Körper wollte nicht, war noch zu erstarrt, um überhaupt etwas tun zu können. Bevor ihn aber die Pranke der Bärin erwischen konnte, wurde diese jedoch plötzlich mit voller Wucht aus seinem Blickwinkel geschleudert. Wild brüllend überschlug sich der riesige Fleischberg mehrfach, bevor er gut dreißig Meter weit entfernt liegen blieb.

Harry, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und dem Tode entgegen sah, riss diese wieder auf und schaute sich um. Zuerst erblickte er die Bärin, die immer noch leicht benommen wirkte und dann drehte Harry seinen Kopf noch ein Stück weiter, um zu erkennen, wer ihn gerettet hatte. Der Anblick welcher sich ihm nun aber bot, den würde er wohl niemals wieder vergessen.

Sein Retter, oder besser seine Retterin war keine Geringere als Alice und sie befand sich keine zehn Meter weit entfernt von der Bärin. Und anders als bei der, musste ihre Landung alles anderes als plump gewesen sein. Nein Harrys Freundin hockte grazil lauernd auf dem Boden, das rechte Bein ausgestreckt und ihr ganzer Körper in Anspannung. Leicht federn fixierte Harrys geliebter Engel, der nun allerdings eher einem Todesengel glich, ihren Gegner. Die Augen, welche jetzt schwarz leuchteten, nicht mal für eine Sekunde von der Bärin nehmend.

Diese brauchte aber auch nicht sehr lange um wieder klar zu werden und brüllte nun in Richtung Alice. Sie schien in ihrer tierischen Logik zu entscheiden, wer wohl ein leichteres Ziel für sie sei und entschied sich für den kleineren der beiden Zweibeiner… für Alice. Ein Fehler wie es sich keine fünf Sekunden später herausstellte. Denn kaum hatte die Bärin ihr Opfer erwählt und war in Alice Richtung losgestürmt, kam auch Bewegung in deren Körper. Blitzschnell rannte Alice los. So schnell, dass Harry nur schemenhaft etwas erkennen konnte. Doch Alice schien ihr Wesen, ihren natürlichen Jagdinstinkt vollends heraus zu lassen und das nächste, was Harry mitbekam oder besser hörte, war ein lautes, schmatzendes und bei näherer Überlegung reißendes Geräusch und dann auch schon einen dumpfen Aufschlag, der den Boden der Lichtung leicht zum Beben brachte.

Harry versuchte immer noch zu begreifen was geschehen war und starrte auf den riesigen, blutenden Körper der Bärin. Wobei komplett war dieser gar nicht mehr. Alice war nämlich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung über die riesige Bärin gesprungen und hatte mitten im Flug deren Kopf gepackt. Und diesem Ruck, dieser abrupten Bewegung völlig entgegen der Richtung in die sich der Rest des massigen Körpers eigentlich bewegte, konnten Fell, Fleisch und Wirbelsäule nichts entgegenbringen und somit riss Alice der Bestie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Kopf ab.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und Harry stand einfach nur da. Alice, seine Alice, hatte ihn gerettet und das mit ihren bloßen Händen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er wollte sofort zu ihr, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Doch da geschah etwas, das sich wohl genauso in seine Erinnerungen brennen würde, wie der Kampf von eben. Denn Alice, die wohl den gleichen Gedanken hatte wie ihr Freund, wurde im nächsten Moment von ihren Instinkten übermannt.

Offenbar gesteuert von diesen, dem Adrenalinrausch in ihrem Körper und dem Duft des Blutes getrieben, rannte sie zum toten Körper der Bärin und versenkte ihre Zähne in deren klaffender Wunde. Sie schien völlig die Welt um sie herum zu vergessen und trank Schluck für Schluck das Blut des Tieres. Harry konnte erneut nur eines tun und starrte.

Minuten vergingen. Minuten in denen der Gryffindor nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Konnte er zu seiner Freundin hinüber gehen und sich für die Rettung zu bedanken? Oder würde sie ihn als Bedrohung, als Futterdieb ansehen? Harry hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung und blieb daher erst einmal entfernt stehen.

Alice auf der anderen Seite gab sich völlig ihrem Wesen hin und genoss ihren Sieg, ihre Beute. Ein wirklich erhabenes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Ihr Gehirn durchfuhren nur zwei Gedanken. Sie hatte ihn gerettet. Sie hatte ihren Harry, ihren Liebsten gerettet. Und natürlich eine zweite Idee … Emmett wird sich totärgern. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Alice Gesicht. Doch dieses erstarb keine drei Sekunden später, als sie aufblickte und Harrys erstarrten, vermeintlich verschrecktes Gesicht sah. Im nächsten Moment schien für sie eine Welt zusammen zu brechen und mit einem zunehmenden Gefühl von Angst und Ekel vor sich selbst durchfuhr nur ein einziger Gedanke ihren Geist… _Was habe ich getan?_ Alice ganzer Magen verkrampfte sich und sie wollte sich übergeben. _Harry konnte sie nur noch hassen, musste angewidert sein und vielleicht sogar Angst vor ihr haben. Sie hatte in nur einer Minute alles kaputt gemacht, alles verloren._

Panik umschloss ihr Herz und sie schaute sich hastig um. Sie musste hier weg. Sie musste ganz schnell hier weg und mit einem Gesicht der Trauer wollte sie sich umdrehen und loslaufen. Alice vernahm noch nicht einmal ihren eigenen Namen, als Harry ihn rief. Doch kaum dass sie sich aufgerichtet hatte und ihre Muskeln sich anspannten um los zu sprinten, da musste Alice plötzlich erkennen, dass sie nicht vom Platz kam. Irgendetwas, eine unbekannte Kraft hielt sie zurück und als Harrys Freundin sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie Harry und seinen ausgestreckten Arm und das Leuchten welches von seiner Handfläche ausging.

Harry auf der anderen Seite schien Alice Gefühle, ihre Gedanken förmlich zu spüren und hielt sie davon ab weg zu rennen. Langsam humpelte er zu seiner Freundin hin, konzentrierte sich auf den Lähmzauber und legte dann seine Arme um sie. „Nein Alice, tu es nicht. Lauf nicht weg … nicht wegen dem, was du getan hast. Weißt du noch, was du selbst gesagt hast ? Weißt du noch, was dir am wichtigsten ist in einer Beziehung … Vertrauen ? Und nun möchte ich, dass du auch mir vertraust."

„Aber Harry …", flüsterte Alice leicht zweifelnd.

„Kein aber. Das bist nun einmal du, dein Wesen, deine Art. Ich weiß, was du bist und auch was du isst. Und ich fühle mich nicht angeekelt oder so. Eyh…" - Harry lachte jetzt regelrecht auf, als erinnerte er sich an etwas. „Ich meine, ich habe Ron's Essmanieren überlebt, da kann mich das eben nicht wirklich schocken. Obwohl die Klamotten kannst du wohl weghauen."

Alice von Harrys ungewohnt komischen Kommentar überrascht, schaute an sich hinab und bemerkte all das Blut auf ihren teuren Sachen. Etwas, dass es in so vielen Jahrzehnten der Jagd nicht mehr gegeben hatte. „Da hast du wohl recht." Nun musste auch Alice leicht schmunzeln, hatte Harry ihr doch schon einige Episoden über seinen besten Freund erzählt, und eine nicht zu übersehende Erleichterung machte sich in ihrem gesamten Körper breit. Überglücklich legte sie ihre Arme um Harry. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur halten, ihm danken dafür dass er sie so nahm, und beide versanken in einen Kuss voller Liebe und Leidenschaft. Nun ja … jedenfalls so lange bis Harry sich plötzlich abrupt von Alice löst, sich abwand und dann der Welt lauthals zeigte, was Esme ihm alles heute zum Frühstück gemacht hatte.

Ohne ein besonderes Anzeichen übergab sich der Gryffindor mit einem Male und Alice schaute ihn besorgt an. Hatte er sich wieder an ihren Zähnen verletzt? War sie zu forsch gewesen? Jeder Versuch eine Frage zu starten wurde mit einer erhobenen Hand seitens Harrys unterbunden. Und erst als dieser dann endlich fertig war und mit seinem Ärmel die Überreste des Erbrechens wegwischte, grinste er Alice schelmisch an. „Weißt du Schatz, ich habe nichts gegen deine Diät. Doch ein Rachengold jetzt mal `ne Maßnahme."

Alice brauchte noch einen Moment um zu verstehen. Doch dann hielt sie entsetzt ihre Hand vor den Mund und sagte sie leise: „Sorry". Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen. Gerade eben hatte sie mehr als zwei Liter Bärenblut getrunken, ihre Klamotten sahen furchtbar aus und der Geschmack aus Gift und Lebenssaft, der bei ihr die Glückshormone ausschütten ließ, musste für Harry wohl genau das Gegenteil bewirken. Nein, das mit dem Knutschen konnte sie bis heute Abend wohl vergessen.

Harry versuchte unterdessen sich etwas vom Thema abzulenken und betrachtete die Überreste der Bärin. „Wow Alice, du hast ihn wirklich besiegt. Ich meine … mmh … das Tier ist riesig …"

„Jepp Harry … und ein Weibchen, ein verletztes Weibchen … glaub mir Emmett wird Rotz und Wasser heulen, wenn ich ihm das erzähle." Für die nächsten Minuten war die Lichtung vom Lachen erfüllt und es erstarb erst, als Alice meinte, es wäre Zeit nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Schließlich wollten sie ja vor Edward und Bella da sein. Und dann mussten sie sich ja noch umziehen. So könnte sie ihrem Bruder auf gar keinem Fall unter die Augen treten. Daher hieß es für Harry wieder Huckepack zu reisen und mit einem Lächeln genoss er den kurzen Trip so als würde er auf seinem Besen fliegen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Wer schon einmal das Ministerium für Zauberei besucht hatte, weiß was für ein belebter Ort dieses stets gewesen war. Und so war es heute nicht anders. Allerdings, so würde es ein geübter Beobachter erkennen, war die Präsens der Auroren um gut fünfzig Prozent höher als früher und dies hatte wohl damit zu tun, dass nach den Ereignissen im letzten Frühjahr hier im Ministerium die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts endlich als reell angesehen wurde.

Albus Dumbledore hatte dieser Tage eine Menge zu tun. Es verging wohl kein einziger Morgen wo er keine Eule aus dem Ministerium erhielt mit der Bitte um Rat. Doch der alte Zauberer kam jedem Schreiben nach, galt es doch so viele Vorkehrungen zu treffen, wie man konnte, denn wenn das neue Schuljahr erst wieder begann, würde er vielleicht keine Zeit mehr dafür haben.

Auch halfen Albus die kurzen Besuche dabei gewünschte Informationen zu bekommen, manche gezielt und manche auch eher zufällig, wie es heute der Fall war. Gerade eben erst war er aus einem der schwarzen Kamine in der zentralen Halle des Ministeriums getreten und auf dem Weg zu Cornelius Fudge, als er im Fahrstuhl eine alte Bekannte traf. Es war eine etwas ältere Hexe im akkurat sitzenden Kostüm der zwanziger Jahre und sie trug auf ihren Armen einen kleinen Stapel Papiere.

„Guten Morgen Griselda", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore Griselda Marchbanks und sie lächelte zurück: „Oh hallo. Auch Ihnen einen guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore."

„Wie geht es? Konntest du die Sommerferien ein wenig genießen?" Erkundigte sich der alte Zauberer, worauf die alte Hexe ihre Schultern leicht sinken ließ und erwiderte: „Teilweise Albus, teilweise. Die Nachprüfungen stehen noch aus und nach dem letzten Jahr sind es doch einige deiner Schützlinge, die vor Anfang September nochmal ins Ministerium kommen müssen. VgddK muss eine wirkliche Katastrophe gewesen sein, wenn man die Ergebnisse bedenkt."

Albus Dumbledore horchte auf und bemerkte den Namen auf dem obersten Umschlag in Griseldas Hand. _Harry Potter_ stand dort in schwarzen Lettern und dies weckte natürlich seine Neugier. Doch er wollte nicht direkt danach fragen und so erkundigte er sich vielmehr nebenbei: „Ich hoffe doch aber der schwerste Punkt eurer jährlichen Arbeit ist bewältigt und die von meinen Schützlingen erwarteten oder auch gefürchteten ZAG-Briefe sind schon auf dem Weg." Er lächelte bei der letzten Bemerkung und zauberte damit auch Griselda einige Lachfalten ins Gesicht.

„Ja natürlich Albus. Die sind schon weg und auch fast alle zugestellt", erwiderte die oberste Prüferin des Ministeriums. „Allerdings hatten die Eulen Probleme bei zweien der diesjährigen Prüflinge. Einer war natürlich Harry Potter, den man ja nicht mehr erreichen kann. Doch dafür kann man die Eulen ja nicht die Schuld geben, sondern eher dem Schreiber, der die bittere Wahrheit wohl nicht wahr haben wollte. Und dann gibt es da noch eine junge Hexe namens Hermine Granger, welche die Eulen nicht erreicht haben."

„Miss Granger?", fragte Albus Dumbledore sichtlich überrascht und sein Kopf versuchte schon die allermöglichsten Szenarien auszumalen.

„Richtig Professor, Miss Granger. Eine außergewöhnliche junge Hexe wenn sie mich fragen. Ich habe selten eine so gute Prüfung gelesen. Allerdings kann es passieren, dass ich dies von ihrer Seite wohl nie wieder tun werde."

„Wieso?", hakte Albus nach und nun begann Griselda richtig auszuholen.

„Nun Professor Dumbledore, so wie es aussieht will Miss Granger offenbar die Schule wechseln. Nicht nur, dass einer meiner Mitarbeiter in Erfahrung gebracht hat, dass die Familie Granger ihren Urlaub in die Vereinigten Staaten kurzfristig verlängert hat. Nein, letzte Woche flatterte mir auch noch eine Anfrage des Hexeninstituts aus Salem zu Miss Grangers ZAGs auf den Tisch. Offenbar hat sie nach dem ganzen Ärger, den Dolores letztes Schuljahr verursacht hat, Überlegungen getroffen, ihre Ausbildung in einem freundlicherem Umfeld zu beenden."

„Nun das überrascht schon ein wenig, Griselda", war das einzige was Albus dazu sagen konnte und die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Allerdings formte sich dabei auch ein anderer Gedanke und er fragte nun direkt nach Harrys Brief. Er wollte wissen, was Griselda denn damit vorhatte und als die Hexe meinte, sie wollte ihn zum Minister bringen, da sagte der alte Zauberer resolut: „Nein!"

„Was? Wieso?", fragte Griselda überrascht und Albus Stimme wurde wieder etwas sanfter: „Verzeiht meine Liebe. Doch ich denke nicht, dass dies im Sinne von Harry Potter wäre. Denn ich weiß nach langen Gesprächen, dass er nicht wirklich gut auf das Ministerium und insbesondere auf den Minister zu sprechen war. Etwas das ich ihm nicht verdenken kann, oder?"

„Ja, aber Albus", versucht die alte Hexe ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Nein Griselda, ich denke es wäre besser, ich nehme den Brief an mich und verwahre ihn in Hogwarts, dem Ort, den Harry immer als sein Zuhause angesehen hat."

„Wenn du meinst Albus", erwiderte Griselda Marchbanks und bekam das Gefühl nicht aus dem Kopf, dass der alte Zauberer seinen ganzen Charme in die letzten Worte gelegt hatte. Zwei Minuten später übergab sie ihm sogar dann auch noch Hermines Brief, da Albus versprach noch einmal mit der jungen Hexe zu sprechen, um sie vielleicht zu einer Rückkehr zu bewegen. Der letzte Beweis für die Ungewöhnlichkeit der letzten Minuten mit dem Direktor von Hogwarts zeigte sich für Griselda in der Tatsache, dass der Fahrstuhl mit einem Male wieder viel schneller zu fahren schien und die empörten Rufe der wartenden Passagiere von der nächsten Tür. Bevor sie ihren alten Begleiter noch einmal musternd anschauen konnte, hatte dieser sich auch schon verabschiedet und war in die Richtung Ministerbüros verschwunden.

Ein Vampir der sich außerhalb des Cullenhauses aufgehalten hätte, wäre wohl im Takt der beiden aufgeregt schlagenden Herzen in Verzückung geraten. Wobei eines davon einer jungen Frau gehörte, die gerade eine Menge Schmerzen ertrug und dass andere Herz gehörte einem jungen Zauberer, der mit müdem Schritt sich in Richtung seines Zimmers bewegt, um seine schmutzigen Klamotten gegen saubere zu tauschen, bevor es zum Familientreffen ging.

Alice folgte ihrem Freund, nachdem sie Bella und Edward kurz begrüßt und Emmett die Geschichte mit dem Bären unter die Nase gerieben hatte. Letzterer war ihr nun auf den Fersen und beide trafen zeitgleich in Harrys Zimmer ein und überraschten ihn als er gerade dabei war seine Shorts runter zu ziehen.

„Alice raus!", rief er entsetzt und mehr als verlegen, worauf der weibliche Vampir etwas zurück prellte. Allerdings nickte ihr Emmett kurz zu und schloss danach die Tür. Er betrachtete Harry von der Seite und bemerkte wie dieser nackt am Bett stand und versuchte etwas mit dem Fuß unter selbiges zu schieben.

„Harry was ist los? Was ist passiert? Ich dachte du wärst über den Punkt sich vor Alice nackt zu zeigen hinweg." Bevor er allerdings eine Antwort bekam, fing seine Nase einen ganz schwachen Geruch auf, der wohl vom Blut des Bären bisher überdeckt worden war und ein Lächeln der Erkenntnis schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Er trat nun ganz nah an Harry heran und nahm ihn brüderlich in den Arm.

„Harry mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. So etwas passiert nun manchmal. Ist mir damals kurz vor meinem Tode doch auch so ergangen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Ich meine, du standest einem riesigen Bären wehrlos gegenüber. Du warst geschockt. Da kann es schon mal passieren, dass … dass die Blase 'nen Schweißausbruch bekommt."

„Idiot", sagte Harry kurz und knuffte seinem großen Bruder auf die Schulter, was ihm jedoch nur wieder Schmerzen einbrachte. Es war ja nicht so als hätte er sich völlig nass gemacht, sondern lediglich ein paar Tropfen vor Schreck nicht halten können. Dann zog er sich eine neue Shorts an und komplettierte sein Outfit mit den Klamotten, die er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Schließlich wollte Harry einen guten Eindruck machen. Fünf Minuten später kamen beide dann aus Harrys Zimmer, wo Alice schon wartete und Harry leicht errötete, da ihm klar wurde, dass seine Freundin wohl das Ganze in seinem Zimmer mitbekommen hatte.

„… hier Bella, du musst was essen…", hörten sie Esme wenn auch gedämpft sagen, als alle drei das Wohnzimmer betraten.

„Ich mag aber nicht, Mum. Es wäre schade, wenn ich es doch eh gleich wieder ausbreche", erklang nun eine Stimme, welche Harry bisher noch nicht kannte. Dies musste Isabella Cullen sein und die Neugier auf das Mädchen wuchs.

Dann sah er die beiden letzten noch für ihn unbekannten Mitglieder der Familie Cullen. Zuerst ging Harrys Blick zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, welches auf der Couch saß … Bella und er kam nicht umher sie hübsch zu finden. Etwas von dem er hoffte, dass Edward es nicht in seinen Gedanken las. Natürlich hatte ihn Alice über die Fähigkeit ihres Bruders informiert und so wanderte der Blick vorsichtig zu eben jenem Edward, der neben seiner Frau kniete und ihre Hand hielt.

Harry betrachte beide genau und dann übernahm Carlisle. Er kam gerade aus der offenen Küche, hielt eine Tasse dampfenden Tee in der Hand und sagte lächelnd: „Oh schön, dass ihr da seid. Bella, Edward der junge Mann neben eurem Bruder ist Harry unser Gast, von dem ich euch erzählt habe."

„Hey", sagten beide, während der Gryffindor lächelte, kurz nickte und dieses „Hey" erwiderte.

Carlisle schmunzelte und dachte insgeheim, dass die Umgangsformen der heutigen Jugend wirklich nicht mehr mit der seiner Zeit zu vergleichen waren. Früher war das Vorstellen einer Person fast schon ein Ritual gewesen. Allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden Jungen ihre Blicke nicht voneinander nahmen und dies ließ den Vampir die Stirn ein wenig runzeln.

Zum Glück gab es aber noch seine Frau Esme, die nun an Harry heran trat und ihn fragte, ob wirklich alles mit ihm in Ordnung war und ob er Hunger hatte. Harry schüttelte zwar den Kopf, doch sein Magen verriet ihn und rief ein Lachen bei Emmett und Alice hervor.

„Kein Hunger, häh Harry?", neckte der bullige Vampir und knuffte Harry leicht. „Oder wolltest du uns zeigen, wie der Bär geklungen hat? Also über den sprechen wir nachher auf alle Fälle noch, klar?"

Verlegen blickte Harry kurz zu Boden und dann wieder zur Couch wo Esme einen Teller mit Sandwiches gestellt hatte und die geradezu lockend in seine Richtung schrien. „Hier Harry, iss ruhig. Ich krieg eh nichts runter", sagte Bella und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Harry akzeptierte das Angebot und ließ sich in einer der Sessel gleiten. Dann griff er beherzt zu und erstickte das gerade wieder aufkommende Knurren seines Magens.

Emmett und Alice sahen dies mit Wohlwollen und begannen sich danach gegenseitig zu striezen, wobei Harrys Freundin jedoch die Oberhand behielt, denn schließlich hatte sie ein Bärenweibchen erlegt. Der Anblick eines schmollenden Emmetts war dann etwas, was wohl keiner so oft zu sehen bekam und die Stimmung im Raum lockerte sich etwas.

Allerdings nicht für lange. Harry und Edward starrten sich immer wieder mal an und während der Vampir einen eher kalkulierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, zeigte Harrys Gesicht vielmehr zunehmende Unsicherheit. Alice stand kurz davor ihren Bruder zu fragen, was er mit Harry machte, doch da meldete sich Bella und während sie versuchte den Schmerz in ihrem Körper zu verbergen, schaffte sie es bei der Tatsache, dass die fror, nicht.

Sie zitterte schon leicht und Edward sprang auf. „Warte Schatz, ich hole dir deinen warmen Pullover." Mit diesen Worten ging der in Richtung Tür, wo noch ihre Koffer standen. Harry fragte sich, warum dies so war. Der Haushalt von Esme ließ ein solches Verhalten doch gar nicht zu. Alles stand immer an seinem Platz und nichts wurde einfach so liegen oder stehen gelassen. Ok, man musste hierbei Emmetts Zimmer mal außen vorlassen. Doch man konnte Harry diese Gedanken nicht verdenken, denn er hatte ja von Bellas und Edwards kleinem Refugium keine Ahnung. Er wusste nichts von ihrem eigenen kleinen Haus im Walde.

Die Koffer, wie Harry es bei näherer Betrachtung empfand, schienen zum Stil der Cullens zu passen und waren damit wohl der edleren Sorte zuzuordnen. Hartschale, Alu-Look und mit reichlich Platin verziert glänzten sie förmlich im warmen Licht der Wandlampe über ihnen. Harry war sich auf der anderen Seite aber sicher, dass Edward einen solchen Koffer niemals besitzen würde, wenn er nicht übermenschliche Kräfte besäße. Ein jeder Dieb würde sich wohl einen Bruch heben, wenn er ihn klauen wollte. Allerdings wurde er bei dem Blick, den der Vampir ihm jetzt zuwarf leicht rot und Harry war sich sicher, dass Carlisles Sohn seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. Oder es zumindest versucht.

Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen schienen förmlich die grünen von Harry zu durchbohren und als Edward schließlich den Koffer öffnete und über den Deckel hinweg schaute, passierte es. Er schien mit seinem Tun eine Grenze zu überschreiten, denn Harrys Körper, der bisher eher verkrampft wirkte, begann nun mit einem Male zu zittern. Es sah so aus, als hätte der Gryffindor einen epileptischen Anfall, wobei er aber seinen Blick nicht von Edward nahm und sowohl Rose, Esme als auch Alice sofort auf den Beinen waren, um den Schwarzhaarigen bei einem möglichen Sturz zu stützen.

Harry bekam davon nicht allzu viel mit. Er glaubte vielmehr dass sein Schädel jeden Moment explodieren würde. Zuerst waren es nur die Augen die fürchterlich zu brennen begannen und dann übertrugen sich Schmerzen auch auf den Rest seines ganzen Körpers. Wobei aus dem Feuer Sekunden später ein Gefühl wurde, das man hatte wenn etwas sehr schweres sich einem auf die Brust setzte. Harry begann panisch und stoßweise atmen. Er wusste einfach nicht was mit ihm los war und eine lange nicht mehr gespürte Furcht breitete sich in seinem Geiste aus. Auch kam hinzu dass sich der Schmerz am Ende auf seine Narbe zu konzentrieren schien. obwohl sich Harry dabei nicht ganz sicher war. Zwar fühlte es sich so an, als würde man ihm auf der Stirn ein Brandzeichen setzten, doch das konnte täuschen, da wie schon gesagt, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

„Edward, was hast du getan?", rief Alice und war sofort an Harrys Seite und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Ihr Bruder hingegen schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, schloss den Koffer und während er seiner Frau den Pullover brachte, erwiderte er: „Nichts Alice. Ich habe nichts gemacht."

„Ach ja?", fauchte Alice nun fast wütend. „Und warum hat Harry dann solche Schmerzen. Du hast versucht in seinen Kopf einzudringen …"

„Nein … ich meine …" Der Vampir schien mit sich zu hadern und wurde nun von jedem Mitglied der Familie skeptisch angeschaut. Es war dann schließlich Bella, die Edwards Hand nahm und fragte: „Hast du Schatz? Oder hast du nicht?" Und ihr Blick ging mitleidig zu Harry. Bella schien sich irgendwie schuldig zu fühlen, für das was ihr Mann getan hatte.

Edward auf der anderen Seite schaute zu Carlisle, der nun auch neben Harry stand und dessen Puls fühlte. Das Ergebnis schien den blonden Arzt zu alarmieren und er meinte, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn Harry sich hinlege. Bevor der Gryffindor aber von Alice und Emmett auf sein Zimmer gebracht wurde, sprach Edward ihn an.

„Entschuldige Harry, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Es ist nur so, dass … dass deine Gedanken … sie … sie kommen so unregelmäßig, so abgehackt. Es ist fast so wie bei Bella. Verzeih mir, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Obwohl ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen kann, wie ich das gemacht habe. Ich kann zwar die Gedanken der Menschen um mich herum hören, doch ich bin noch nie in einen Geist eingedrungen oder so."

Harry schaute den Vampir nachdenklich an und da er sich wieder gefangen hatte und die Schmerzen auch sofort wieder abgeklungen waren, nachdem Edward ihn nicht mehr angeschaut hatte, nickte er und meinte, dass es schon gut sei. Er glaubte Edward seine Worte, verabschiedete sich aber trotzdem. Schließlich war es Zeit für sein Bad, obwohl es Carlisle wohl lieber sehen würde, wenn Harry sich hinlege. Doch dann wollte der Gryffindor eh noch kurz mit Emmett sprechen, bevor dieser sich auf den Weg macht, um sich die Bärin genauer anzuschauen und so passte das Bad eigentlich ganz gut. Carlisle beschwor seinen Sohn jedoch heute besonders aufmerksam zu sein.

Emmett verstand und kurz darauf waren die beiden Jungen auch schon im Bad. Emmett kümmerte sich um das Wasser und Harry zog sich aus. Dabei erzählte er dem Vampir dann auch haargenau alles was auf der Lichtung geschehen war. Gut er ließ das Knutschen und sich verwöhnen weg, doch das konnte sich Emmett eh zusammenreimen.

Harry ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten und verzog etwas das Gesicht, da die Temperatur doch ein wenig hoch war. Auch brannte es an ein, zwei Stellen wo seine Haut von den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages doch etwas gereizt war. Und er meinte dabei nicht nur die Brauschen, die beim Vorfall mit der Bärin entstanden waren, sondern auch ein einige kleine Kratzer auf dem Rücken, die ihm ein anderes Raubtier im Zuge der zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten zugefügt hatte. Schließlich aber lächelte er Emmett an und fragte ihn, ob der Vampir ihm einen Gefallen tun könnte.

„Einen Gefallen Harry, häh?", grinste der Vampir und Harry erwiderte schelmisch: „Ja, einen klitzekleinen."

„Und was?"

„Nun Emmett, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du, wenn du nachher dir den Bären anschaust, mir etwas mitbringen könntest. Ich hätte nämlich gern die Zähne der Bärin. Oder besser gesagt zwei große davon. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, etwas daraus zu basteln, als Erinnerung wenn du verstehst."

Emmett grinste immer breiter und entlockte Harry schließlich noch, dass dieser vorhatte, zwei kleine Halsbänder zu basteln mit den Zähnen als Anhänger wobei er seinen und Alice Namen auf jeweils einen Zahn gravieren wollte. Als dies dann schließlich raus war und Emmett dies als eine wirklich gute Idee empfand, da setzte er sich an den Wannenrand und meinte: „Meine Güte Harry, du bist ja ein Romantiker." Dabei machte er ein so verträumtes Gesicht, das der Gryffindor den Waschlappen nahm und nach dem Vampir warf.

Diesem ausweichend sprach er aber weiter: „Nein wirklich Harry, das ist eine tolle Idee und Alice wird sich bestimmt darüber freuen. Du hast wirklich Glück, dass meine Schwester aus einer Zeit stammt, wo sowas noch voll in Mode war."

„Echt?", fragte Harry verdutzt und Emmett nickte. „Jepp Harry. Zu unserer Zeit, ich meine als wir noch sterblich waren, da kamen solche kleinen Geschenke wirklich gut und Basteleien waren wirklich angesagt. Heute steht ein Großteil der jungen Mädels überhaupt nicht mehr darauf. Alles muss funkeln und teuer sein. Und wenn der Mann kreativ ist und was für seine Angebetete entwirft, dann wird es nicht wirklich als Liebesbeweis gesehen und die holde Weiblichkeit ist auch nicht aus dem Häuschen."

Harry schaute den Vampir überrasch an, worauf Emmett dann plötzlich teuflisch grinste und hinterher brachte: „ Außer natürlich Harry, du heißt Louis Vuitton."

Damit warf er dann den Lappen zurück zu Harry, mit dem Ergebnis … Volltreffer. Das Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen und der Gryffindor brauchte einige Sekunden um wieder etwas sehen zu können. Auch sog er kurz die Luft ein, denn eine Ecke des Lappens hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sein Ohrläppchen zu treffen und dies zwiebelte nicht unerheblich. Dann aber lachte Harry auch und machte sich daran, seine Übungen zu absolvieren. Allerdings spürte er mit zunehmender Belastung, dass es doch ein harter Tage für ihn gewesen war und so passierte es doch tatsächlich, dass Emmett seinem kleinen Bruder helfen musste, aus der Wanne zu steigen und dann auch noch ins Bett brachte. Harry schaffte es über Emmetts Schulter geworfen nicht einmal bis zu seiner Zimmertür, da übermannte ihn auch schon der Schlaf.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Träume waren schon eine mystische Sache und der Meinung vieler selbsternannter Experten nach dazu da, Erlebnisse egal welcher Art zu verarbeiten. Und da war es bei Harry nicht anders. Unruhig und schwitzend wälzte sich der Gryffindor im Bett hin und her und kämpfte im Traum noch einmal mit der riesigen Bärin auf der Lichtung. Die braune Bestie jagte ihn wild brüllend über die Wiese, welche er zuvor dank Alice noch in so schöner Erinnerung hatte und wieder zurück, bis schließlich eben jene Alice, seine blutsaugende Freundin, wie ein schillernder Racheengel auftauchte und Harrys Leben rettete.

Dies geschah in der parallelen, der reellen Welt so gegen halb sechs Uhr am Morgen und ab da konnte man beobachten, dass der Schlaf des Jungen, der überlebte hatte, wieder um einiges ruhiger wurde.

Dass Harrys kleiner Alptraum jedoch nicht unbemerkt blieb, nun dies war im Hause Cullen nicht wirklich verwunderlich. Einerseits durch die äußerst gespannten und übermenschlichen Sinne der hier lebenden Vampire. Und dann gab es ja aber auch noch Alice, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, ihren Liebsten von Zeit zu Zeit beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Es machte ihr einfach Spaß und umspülte ihr eigenes Herz mit einem wohligen Schauder, wenn sie Harrys Herzschlag hörte, seinen warmen Atem im Raum spürte und wie dieser die Luft verwirbelte oder aber eben das sanfte Lächeln, dieses fast unbeschwert wirkende Gesicht, welches ihr Freund im Schlafe hatte.

Allerdings hätte das Vampirmädchen jetzt, da sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zeigten, ihr ganzes Vermögen gegeben, wenn sie dafür kurz die Fähigkeiten ihres Bruders Edward bekäme. Oder aber auch nicht. Denn Harrys Körper verriet ja, dass er nun keinen Alptraum mehr hatte, sondern vielmehr das ganze Gegenteil. Deutlich zeichnete sich unter der leichten Decke eine Beule ab, was Alice schmunzeln ließ. Als dann aber auch noch die Hand ihres Freunde unbewusst in die Richtung der Beule wanderte. Nun, das war der Moment, wo Alice es für besser hielt, Harry ein wenig allein zu lassen. Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen, da dessen Atem plötzlich stockte und seine Lider zu zucken begannen. Der Gryffindor erwachte.

Für Harry, dessen Wahrnehmung sich blitzartig änderte, war es für einen Moment verwirrend. Eben noch kämpfte er mit dem Bären, dann fand er sich in Alice Armen auf der Lichtung wieder und beide knutschen wilder denn je. Und nun plötzlich war es dunkel um ihn herum und Harry hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Langsam klärten sich dann aber seine Gedanken und er erkannte, dass er nun im Bett lag, die warme Decke um sich und die Augen noch geschlossen. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Sinne weiterhin diese andere Präsens wahrnahmen. Schließlich lächelte er und fragte vorsichtig in den Raum: „Alice bist du das?"

Die Antwort bestand aus einem Windhauch, der durchs Zimmer ging und zwei weichen Lippen, die sich auf seine eigenen legten. „Guten Morgen Schatz", hauchte seine Freundin und der Gryffindor öffnete die Augen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Harry wollte antworten, doch da bemerkte er, wo sich seine rechte Hand immer noch befand und was er in selbiger hielt und blitzartig wurde sein Gesicht knallrot. Alice amüsierte dies nur noch mehr und verführerisch hauchte sie weiter: „Wie ich sehe, kann ich mir meine Frage selbst mit einem _Ja_ beantworten."

Und bevor ihr Freund auch nur in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, glitt Alice Hand, die bisher auf Harrys Brust gelegen hatte, über die Decke in Richtung der Beule und streichelte sachte über diese. Harry konnte nicht anders, bäumte sich leicht auf und stöhnte.

„Alice bitte nicht", flehte er förmlich in ihren Kuss hinein. Allerdings wurde dieser Satz dann auch noch von jemand anderem wiederholt. Und zwar von Emmett der breit grinsend in der Tür stand und lachend sagte: „Ja Alice, bitte nicht. Wir brauchen Harry unbeschadet."

Das Paar schreckte ertappt hoch und während Harry am liebsten sterben wollte, fauchte seine Freundin vielmehr in die Richtung ihres grinsenden Bruders: „Emmett Cullen, du hast das beschissenste Timing, das ich kenne."

„Oh ja Alice?", lachte der bullige Vampir offen und erwidert: „Also ich sehe das anders. Mir scheint es eher so, als käme ich gerade richtig, mein Schwesterherz. Oder haben wir vergessen, dass Carlisle mit unserem Kleinen heute eine Menge Tests vorhat? Tests, wo der Blutdruck vorzugsweise niedrig und die Gehirnströme hoch sein sollten."

Harry nutzte den kleinen Disput der beiden und ging rasch ins Bad. Dabei versuchte er so gut es ging seinen Schritt zu verdecken, doch das brachte Emmett nur dazu noch breiter zu grinsen. Hochrot knallte der Gryffindor die Tür zum Bad zu und versuchte dann seinen Körper etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nicht auszudenken wie dies aussehen würde, wenn er in diesem Zustand gleich zu Carlisle sollte. Zumal er dies nüchtern tun musste und der Puffer des Frühstücks damit auch entfiel.

„… so Harry, das war der letzte Test und ich muss sagen, du bist wahrlich ein Wunder an Selbstheilung." Carlisle lächelte über die Röntgenbilder hinweg und bekam ein eher geschafftes Gesicht von seinem Patienten geschenkt. Die letzten beiden Stunden waren wirklich nicht leicht für Harry gewesen und sein knurrender Magen meldete sich obendrein.

„Wenn du meinst, Carlisle", erwiderte er und sein Blick blieb dabei an der Narbe an seinem Arm hängen. Die Narbe, welche sich auch auf seinem Unterarmknochenabbild in der Hand des Vampirs abzeichnete.

„Ja das meine ich, Harry. Und glaub mir mein junger Freund, ich habe schon eine Menge gesehen. Wir warten jetzt noch schnell deine Blutwerte ab und dann kannst du zu Esme runter. Ich glaube sie hatte sich wieder selbst übertroffen und wo dein Magen jetzt noch knurrt, wird er nachher vor Überladung ächzen."

Harry musste lachen und auch Carlisle verzog die Mundwinkel. Dann aber wurde er wieder etwas ernster und Harry auch, als er dies bemerkte. Fragen, was der Vampir hatte, dazu kam Harry aber nicht, da Carlisle unvermittelt sagte: „So Harry, jetzt kommen wir noch zu etwas anderem, was deine nähere Zukunft mit Alice betrifft …"

„Meine Zukunft?", fragte der Gryffindor überrascht und der blonde Vampir nickte. Dann nahm er etwas aus der Schublade seines Schreibtisches und stellte es darauf. Es war eine kleine schwarze Dose und sie weckte Harrys Neugier.

„Das hier Harry habe ich heute von meinem Freund Ernest bekommen. Er hat es mir geschickt, nachdem ich ihm von dir und Alice und eurer jungen Beziehung erzählt habe."

„Oh", sagte Harry kurz und wurde etwas verlegen. Carlisle schmunzelte, denn er wusste, dass wenn Harry jetzt schon rot wurde, dann wollte sein junger Patient mit all seiner Unschuld gleich einfach nur noch sterben. Daher machte es der Vampir kurz und sagte: „Nun ja, Harry. Es ist mir vielmehr rausgerutscht. Doch ich vertraue Ernest und da er einer von euch ist – ein Zauberer meine ich – glaube ich nicht, dass ihr zwei Probleme bekommt. Mein Freund ist sogar fasziniert davon, dass dein Körper so resistent gegen unser Gift zu seien scheint und infolge dessen hat mir Ernest eine Art Salbe geschickt, die auf der Basis von brasilianischer Schwarzalge hergestellt wird und die deine Reaktion auf Alice Gift etwas mildern soll."

„Mildern?"

„Nun ja Harry", versuchte Carlisle es vorsichtig. „Du weißt schon, kühlen und so. Oder aber dass Brennen etwas reduzieren."

Harrys Augen wurden groß und er erinnerte sich an die Minuten zurück, wo er einfach nur noch sterben wollte. Ungläubig schaute er seinen Arzt und nun ja neuen Freund an und fragte überrascht: „Heißt dass, du befürchtest, dass Alice mich ausversehen noch mal verletzt? Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Nein, nicht Alice."

Bevor Harry aber weiter die falschen Schlüsse ziehen konnte, unterbrach ihn der blonde Arzt und wiegelte ab: „Nein Harry, natürlich nicht. Doch du wirst bald merken, dass mein kleiner Engel sehr leidenschaftlich sein kann. Und ich meine ja auch nicht, dass sie dich absichtlich beißt oder so. Doch du darfst nicht vergessen, dass du sterblich bist, dein Körper im Vergleich zu ihrem zerbrechlich. Obendrein noch wichtiger, wie dein menschlicher Körper, und insbesondere deine Haut, funktioniert."

Harrys fragender Blick musste Bände gesprochen haben und so holte Carlisle weiter aus. „Was ich meine, Harry, ist, dass die menschliche Haut von Natur aus nicht dicht ist. Sie atmet, schwitzt und lässt umgekehrt auch Stoffe in deinen Organismus hinein. Manche Medikamente werden sogar nur durch die Haut dem Körper zugeführt. Nimm zum Beispiel die Nikotinpflaster, welche zur Entwöhnung benutzt werden. Und genau so wie das Nikotin in den Körper gelangt, kann es auch unser Gift, wenn ihr eure Beziehung vertieft."

Harry glühten die Ohren und er schaffte es nicht mehr Carlisle anzuschauen. Musste denn dieses Thema gerade jetzt wieder aufkommen? Um Harry zu erlösen beendet Carlisle seinen kleinen Vortrag lediglich noch damit, dass nun eben gerade diese Menge an Vampirgift es wohl nicht schaffen würde, ihn zu verwandeln. Aber es dennoch zu unangenehmen Reaktionen auf der Haut kommen könnte.

Nach diesem Satz war Harry erlöst und zusätzlich meldete sich ein kleiner elektronischer Kasten hinter Carlisle mit einem Piepen. Es war Harry Bluttestauswertung und sie schien für den Doc zufriedenstellend zu sein. Was sie allerdings aussagte, dass bekam Harry nicht zu hören, da es an der Tür klopfte und nach einem „Herein" von Carlisle, betrat Edward das Arbeitszimmer.

„Dad kann ich kurz stören? Ich wollte schnell etwas in den Safe legen, bevor es auf die Jagd geht."

Carlisle nickte und während er weiter das Blatt in seiner Hand betrachtete, war Harrys Blick ununterbrochen auf Edward gerichtet. Dieser ging zu einem großen Gemälde an der Wand zu Carlisles Rechten und klappte es beiseite. Zum Vorschein kam eine metallene Tür, wie man es auch vielen Hollywoodfilmen her kannte.

Allerdings schien Edward zu bemerken, dass er beobachtete wurde und drehte sich zu Harry um. Ihrer beiden Blicke trafen sich und während der Vampir den Safe ohne hinzusehen öffnete, als würde er es jeden Tag zehnmal machen, begann sich um Harrys Herz wieder dieser Druck von gestern zu legen. Schließlich klappte die Tür des Safes auf und dann schien Edward in seinem Tun wieder eine Grenze überschritten zu haben. Der Schmerz und Druck in Harrys Brust wanderte nach oben in seinen Kopf und der Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl seine Narbe würde mit einem glühenden Eisen nachgezogen. Und dieser Schmerz, dieses Brennen, diesen hatte er bisher nur erlebt, wenn Voldemort in seiner Nähe.

Panik stieg mit einem Male in Harry auf. Panik und die Angst um Alice und sein ganzer Körper begann zu beben und zu zittern. Schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr zurück halten und schrie auf. Das war dann der Moment wo einerseits Carlisle aufblickte und andererseits eine fuchsteufelswilde Alice in den Raum gestürmt kam. „Edward Cullen! Was hast du getan?", schrie sie und fauchte wütend. Dann nahm sie Harry in den Arm und versuchte ihren Freund zu beruhigen.

„Nichts", wollte Carlisles Sohn sich verteidigen und schlug entsetzt den Safe wieder zu.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Mach dass du raus kommst", erwiderte Alice und sowohl Edward als auch Carlisle starrten das Mädchen ungläubig an. Scheinbar hatten sie Alice so noch nie erlebt. Eine halbe Minute später waren dann auch Emmett und Esme im Raum und ihre Blicke verrieten, dass Bellas Mann wohl lieber ging, bevor er deren Wut auch noch zu spüren bekam. Dabei war er sich doch selber keiner Schuld bewusst und erst Carlisles Hand auf seiner Schulter und der Satz „Wir reden nachher", sorgten dafür, dass Edward letztendlich ging und Harry sich weiter beruhigte.

Und dass dies geschah, dafür sorgte vor allem Alice, die ihren Freund in den Arm nahm und wie eine Mutter sanft über seinen Rücken strich. Kurz darauf ließ sie Harry jedoch wieder los und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Der Rest der Familie ließ den beiden etwas Zeit. Nun ja alle bis auf Emmett, der ebenfalls zurückblieb.

Carlisle hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen ältesten Sohn erreicht und bedeutete ihm, er solle sich an den großen Küchentisch setzen, damit sie reden konnten. Unsicher nahm Edward Platz und sah zu Carlisle auf. „Warum?", war dann auch ohne Umschweife die erste Frage. „Warum versuchst du in Harrys Geist einzudringen, Edward?"

Mit weiten Augen blickte sein Sohn hoch. „Aber Carlisle, das tue ich doch gar nicht. Weder gestern noch heute. Du weißt dass dies auch gar nicht in meiner Macht steht. Ich kann zwar die Gedanken der anderen lesen oder besser hören, doch in das Gedächtnis einzudringen, so wie es Aro kann, dass vermag ich nicht. Und schon gar nicht bei Harry. Sein Geist scheint ähnlich wie Bellas zu funktionieren und ich höre nicht mal ein Bröckchen von dem was er denkt."

„Wirklich Edward?"

„Wirklich."

„Und du hast deshalb auch nicht versucht, irgendwie Druck auf Harrys Kopf, seinen Geist auszuüben?", hakte der blonde Vampir nach, denn von irgendwo mussten ja Harrys Schmerzen herrühren. Edward schüttelte auf diese Aussage hin vehement den Kopf: „Nein Carlisle, das habe ich nicht. Wirklich."

Carlisle sah seinen Sohn noch einmal eindringlich an und meinte danach, dass er ihm glaube. Allerdings verzog sich dann Edwards Gesicht, als bekäme er Zahnschmerzen und mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln sagte er: „Danke Dad, wenigstens du. Doch bei Alice bin ich mir da nicht so sicher."

„Alice, glaubst du?"

„Nicht glauben, wissen. Mein Testament ist übrigens in einer der LPs von Chopin. Nur für den Fall, dass ich das jetzt gleich nicht überlebe."

Und noch bevor Carlisle fragen konnte, wie sein Sohn den letzten Satz meinte, blickt dieser schon zur Tür, durch die Alice herein gestürmt kam und ihren Bruder anfunkelte. Dann zeigte sie mit ihrem Finger auf ihn und befahl: „_Du! Mitkommen!_". Edward hatte gar keine Wahl und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Denn einer wütenden Alice sich entgegen zu stellen, war zu vergleichen mit dem Versuch die Titanic in voller Fahrt mit der rechten Hand zu stoppen.

Carlisle schmunzelte und wünschte Edward noch viel Glück, bevor er sich anschickte nach Harry zu sehen. Er fand seinen Patienten überraschenderweise noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer vor und auch Emmett, der gerade dabei war Harry einige der Gemälde an der Wand zu erklären.

„ … und das da sind die Volturi, die geheime Herrscherfamilie der Vampire. Und glaub mir, mit denen willst du keinen Stress. Ihre Wache besteht aus jeder Menge Vampiren mit den unterschiedlichsten Fähigkeiten …"

Harry nickte und bemerkte dann Carlisle, der in der Tür stand und die beiden beobachtete. Allerdings fing sein Blick in der Bewegung dann ein Bild ein, bei dem sich der Gryffindor sicher war, dass er es bei seinen früheren Besuchen in diesem Raum noch nicht gesehen hatte. Es zeigte die Cullens bei Edwards Hochzeit und Carlisle, der wohl Harrys Gedanken zu erraten schien sprang erklärend ein.

„Nun Harry, dieses Bild ist unser neuster Zugang. Es ist gerade fertig geworden und wurde nach Vorlage eines der Hochzeitsfotos gemalt. Wie findest du es?"

Harry trat etwas näher an das Gemälde heran und seine Nase fing sogar den Geruch der frischen Ölfarbe ein. „Oh es ist wunder schön. Besonders Bella …" Emmett gluckste, worauf Harry leicht rot wurde. Dann atmete er aber noch mal durch und meinte: „Besonders Bella wirkt auf dem Bild als wäre das der glücklichste Tag ihres Lebens."

„Nun so sollte es ja auch sein", erwiderte Carlisle und folgte dann Harrys Blick der immer noch an Edwards Frau klebte. „Allerdings stört die Kette ein wenig das Bild", fuhr Harry fort und hoffte, dass er damit nicht den Zorn des Künstlers oder aber Carlisles Unmut auf sich zog.

Der blonde Vampir schwieg aber und betrachtete das Gemälde für einige Momente. „Stimmt Harry, du hast recht. Doch diese Kette ist nun einmal Aros Hochzeitsgeschenk an Bella und eine Erinnerung daran, dass ihr menschliches Leben nicht ewig dauern darf. Sie hat die Kette auch nur dieses einzige Mal getragen, damit er sieht, dass sie sie erhalten hat. Wir haben ihm ein Foto geschickt und auch einen etwaigen Termin."

Harry schaute geschockt zu Carlisle, da er verstand worauf diese Erklärung hinaus lief. Der blonde Vampir legte ihm daraufhin aber seine Hand auf die Schulter, als wolle er Harrys sagen, dass dies nicht sein Problem war. Beruhigen tat dies den Gryffindor aber nicht wirklich und sein Blick haftete wieder an der Kette. Sie wirkte schwer, alt und die dicken goldenen Glieder, die zwischen den überdurchschnittlich großen Rubinen hindurch blitzten, schienen aus einer Zeit zu stammen, als die Schmiedekunst noch in ihren Kinderschuhen steckte.

„Komm Harry, lass uns unseren Test noch fertig auswerten und dann ist Zeit fürs Essen. Mach dir um die Kette oder um Bella keine Sorgen. Die eine liegt bei uns im Safe und wird wohl ewig dort bleiben. Und was Bella angeht, da wird uns wohl schon eine Lösung einfallen. Obwohl es nach meiner Erkenntnis und dem Zustand nach, in dem sich meine Tochter befindet, nicht mehr sehr lange dauern dürfte, bis sie ihrem Schicksal begegnet. Denn so traurig es klingen mag, so sicher ist es, dass das Leben, welches in ihr wächst, ihr eigenes zerstört."

Harrys starrte Carlisle fassungslos an und wurde dann von Emmett langsam aus dem Arbeitszimmer geführt. Dem Ganzen folgte dann ein wirklich reichhaltiges Frühstück, welches der Gryffindor aber nicht wirklich genießen konnte. Schließlich hatte er gerade erfahren, dass Bella, die er zwar nur kurz kannte, bald sterben müsste. Und damit einher kamen auch wieder die Gedanken an Sirius zurück.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen strichen fordernd über Harrys geschlossene Augen und weckten ihn mehr oder weniger sanft. Er wollte noch nicht aufstehen und der Gemütlichkeit seines Bettes entsagen. Wozu auch, denn Alice und der Rest ihrer Familie war ja auf der Jagd. Zumindest waren dies ihre Worte beim Gute-Nacht-Kuss gewesen. Und dann gab es ja noch sein allmorgendliches Problem seit seine Gedanken nächtlich immer wieder um das quirlige Vampirmädchen kreisten.

Bevor Harry jedoch seine Hand wieder auf Wanderschaft schickte, spürte er, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war. `Sie sind also zurück`, durchzuckte es Harrys Geist und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf so, dass er in Alice Richtung schaute und mit geschlossen gehaltenen Augen und in einem Anflug von Übermut fragte er neckend: „Du kannst es wohl einfach nicht lassen, Schatz? Du musst es wohl ganz genau wissen, ob ich von dir Träume und ob ich dabei meinen Spaß habe, oder?"

Harry rechnete fest damit, dass seine Freundin wie gestern nun zu ihm ins Bett glitt und sie vor dem Frühstück noch etwas kuscheln konnten. Allerdings saß der Gryffindor im nächsten Moment senkrecht im Bett und seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, denn es war nicht Alice Stimme, die erklang, sondern die von Edward und der Vampir schien schwer mit sich zu kämpfen nicht loszulachen.

„Ähm nein Harry, dass wohl weniger …"

„Was? Wie? Edward!" Man konnte die aufkommende Panik im Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen förmlich sehen und seine Verlegenheit mal ganz weit von sich schiebend, zog er die Decken immer näher an sich heran und sah sich hektisch nach einem Ausweg um.

„Harry nicht!", rief Edward und hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ich will dir nichts tun. Nur reden … bitte."

Harry glaubte dies nicht wirklich und rechnete fest damit, dass jeden Moment die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf wieder losbrachen. Doch sie blieben im Gegensatz zu Harrys letzten beiden Begegnungen mit dem dunkelblonden Vampir überraschenderweise aus und so starrte er Edward nur abwartend an.

Dieser war unterdessen vorsichtig etwas näher an Harrys Bett heran getreten und hatte sich auf einen der Stühle am Fußende gesetzt. Sein Blick blieb dabei aufmerksam und wachsam auf den Jungen vor ihm gerichtet, so als wollte er sehen, ob der Patient seines Vaters wieder Schmerzen bekam. Denn eines war sicher und dies hatte sich der Vampir selbst geschworen. Sollte es wirklich an ihm liegen, dass der Jungen solche Schmerzen bekam, dann würde er ihn sofort allein lassen. Als dies jedoch nicht zu geschehen schien, wurde er mutiger und wiederholte seine Worte. „Wirklich Harry, vertrau mir. Ich möchte wirklich nur reden und dir sagen, dass ich nichts getan habe. Jedenfalls nichts von dem ich wüsste, was dir diese Schmerzen bereitet."

Harry saß stocksteif im Bett und nahm den Blick nicht von Alice Bruder. Er wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache hier halten sollte. Er kannte Edward wenn man es so nahm, praktisch überhaupt nicht und konnte ihm trotz Carlisles Worten nicht dasselbe Vertrauen entgegenbringen wie er es vielleicht bei Emmett oder Alice tat. Allerdings blieben die Schmerzen weiterhin aus und dies schien die Lage etwas zu entspannen. Kurz darauf bedeutete Harry Edward, dass er sprechen konnte und so erklärte ihm der Vampir was es mit seiner Fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens auf sich hatte und dass er niemals vorsätzlich in einen Kopf eindringen würde, zumal er es nicht einmal konnte.

Und Harry, nun Harrys hörte zu und versuchte seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Es war schon ein gewisses Vertrauensschenken, wenn Edward so frei über seine Fähigkeiten sprach und so beschloss Harry ihm eine Chance zu geben. Allerdings wollte der Gryffindor noch einen kleinen Test starten und fragte Edward frei heraus, was er von Voldemort halte. Mal sehen wie der Vampir auf diesen Namen reagierte. Schließlich waren die Schmerzen, welche Harry gestern gespürt hatte, die gleichen, wie wenn der dunkle Lord in seiner Nähe war.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Harry Edwards Gesicht um eine Regung zu erhaschen. Carlisles Sohn jedoch verzog keine Miene und antwortete ehrlich. „Harry, alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass dieser Voldemort das ist, wovor ich mich immer gefürchtet habe, es zu werden. Er ist ein Monster, ein Mörder und man kann ihn nicht wirklich mehr als menschlich bezeichnen. Allerdings kenn ich ihn nicht und weiß nur die Fakten, welche ich aus Alice Kopf oder aber der Akte von Carlisles altem Freund erhalten habe. Doch vielleicht kannst du mir noch ein wenig erzählen. Aber nur … nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Bevor der Gryffindor allerdings eine Entscheidung traf, klingelte das Telefon in Edwards Tasche und der Vampir ging mit einem genervten Stöhnen ran. Er hatte wohl die Nummer erkannte und Harry fragte sich, wer wohl am anderen Ende der Leitung war. „Was willst du?", fragte Edward nicht gerade freundlich. Jedoch schien die Antwort des auf alle Fälle männlichen Anrufers seine Laune auch nicht gerade zu heben.

„Nein, das kannst du nicht. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut und kann niemanden empfangen … Carlisle hat sie unter Quarantäne gestellt …", versuchte Edward zu erklären. Das nächste was Harry hörte, waren allerdings ziemlich wütende Worte und Edward schien den Hörer etwas vom Ohr weg zu nehmen. Er versuchte zwar noch zu seinem Gesprächspartner durchzudringen und ihm zu sagen, dass er mit seiner Annahme, was diese in Harrys Augen auch immer war, falsch lag. Doch er stieß dabei auf taube Ohren und dann wurde aufgelegt. „Ok…", zögerte Edward leise. „Also das wird noch lustig", fuhr er dann sarkastisch fort und wandte sich danach wieder Harr zu.

Dieser schaute nachdenklich in Edwards Gesicht, fragte aber vorerst nicht was gerade passiert war und fasste dann, auf ihr Gespräch vor dem Anruf zurück zu kommend, den Entschluss, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht war. Reden konnte manchmal helfen und so verbrachten die beiden Jungen die nächste Stunde damit, sich zu unterhalten. Harry erzählte von seinen Abenteuern und Edward hörte zu. Er war fasziniert von dem was er hörte und von dem Gedanken, dass es eine Welt da draußen gab, die genauso geheim gehalten wurde wie sie es mit ihrer eigenen Existenz taten. Und dass sie doch eigentlich in genau diese Welt gehörten. Besonders interessant fand der Vampir dann die Episode von Harrys letztem Jahr und seinem Training in Okklumentik. Er äußerte hierbei auch die wagemutige Vermutung, dass Harry vielleicht doch nicht so unbegabt darin war. Vielleicht konnte Edward deshalb nichts hören und Harry überlegte dies später auf alle Fälle mal näher zu beleuchten.

Allerdings ist es bei Dingen, die interessant sind nun einmal so, dass sie auch schnell vergehen und so merkten sie beiden Jungen nicht, wie die Zeit verflogen war. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und so schimmerte Harrys Zimmer durch den Wald ums Haus herum nun in einem satten Grün. Edward hatte versucht ihm etwas Mut und Beileid zuzusprechen, nachdem Harry vom Verlust Sirius erzählt hatte. Doch nun versteifte sich der Vampir etwas, es war so als würde er sich auf etwas Bestimmtes konzentrieren und sein Blick wurde bittend.

„Harry", sagte er. „Kannst du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun und mich gleich beschützen?"

„Hä?", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor und Edward grinste wissend. „Na du weißt schon … vor Alice. Sie ist auf dem Weg und ich hatte ihr eigentlich gesagt, dass ich in Richtung Alaska unterwegs bin."

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. Nun jedenfalls bis er verstand und sich an das Verhalten seiner Freundin von gestern erinnerte. Er grinste zurück. „Ok mach ich." Danach streifte er seine Decke glatt, was jetzt, nach einer Stunde Quatschen ja wieder ging und wartete darauf von Alice geweckt zu werden. Edward schaffte es gerade noch aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Allerdings sagte Alice Gesicht beim Betreten des Raumes sehr deutlich, dass sie seine Anwesenheit noch spürte.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte sie streng und blickte zu Harry. Dieser versuchte erst gar nicht mehr so zu tun, als wäre er gerade erwacht und erwiderte frei heraus, dass sie sich nur unterhalten hätten und nichts weiter passiert war. Alice Gesicht entspannte sich und nun kam das, worauf sich Harry eigentlich schon seit einer Stunde gefreut hatte. Alice ließ sich neben ihm nieder und nach einem sanften Gutenmorgenkuss, wurde es zu einer leidenschaftlichen, intensiven Knutscherei. Das Frühstück konnte ja noch warten.

„… Dad das kannst du nicht zulassen …"

Edward klang alles andere als erfreut und wer ihn kannte, konnte sogar so etwas wie Angst aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Harry und Alice hatte gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten und wurde Zeugen einer doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Szene. Esme und Rosalie hatten sich vor Bella aufgebaut und schienen die junge Frau zu beschützen, während Edward und Emmett ihnen gegenüber standen und versuchten an Bella heran zu kommen.

Was Edwards Frau anging, so schien sie das Ganze nur nebenbei mit zu bekommen. Offenbar hatte ihr Carlisle ihre tägliche Dosis Morphium vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gegeben. „Was ist hier los?", fragte Alice und Rosalie schaute ihre Schwester mit wütendem Blick an. „Sie wollen es umbringen, Alice. Sie wollen es aus Bellas Bauch heraus holen."

„Genau Rosalie … ES. Nicht mal du schaffst es, das Ding in ihr als Baby zu bezeichnen. Und ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie es die Liebe meines Lebens umbringt!" Dann wandte Edward seinen Blick hilfesuchend zu Carlisle, doch der Blonde Vampir schien sich in einer Zwickmühle zu befinden.

Harry sah der ganzen Sache ziemlich unsicher zu und versuchte zu folgen, worum es hier überhaupt ging. Einerseits schien Rosalie Bella nicht wirklich zu mögen, doch andererseits beschützte sie sie nun vor ihrem eigenen Mann. Da aber kamen dem Gryffindor Emmetts Worte wieder in den Sinn und was jeder hier in der Familie für seine Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben hatte. Und bei Rose war es ja die Möglichkeit einer Familie zu gründen, die Möglichkeit Kinder zu haben gewesen. Daher wehte also der Wind und Harrys Blick wanderte zur blonden Schönheit.

Danach schaute Harry zu Edward und seinem Vater. Was würde Carlisle wohl entscheiden, zumal er ihm, Harry, doch erzählt hatte, dass Bella in gewisser Weise des Todes geweiht war? Bevor es aber zu einer Reaktion seitens des Familienoberhauptes kam, schien Edward einen erneuten Versuch zu starten, zu seiner Frau zu gelangen. Allerdings war Rosalie blitzschnell zur Stelle, versperrt ihm den Weg und schleuderte Edward zurück. Dabei hatte sie allerdings ihre Kraft unterschätzt und so flog der dunkelblonde Vampir mit voller Wucht in Harrys Richtung und riss diesen mit sich.

Der Schmerz, den der Gryffindor spürte war enorm und es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ihn ein Bergtroll mit seiner Keule erwischt. Harrys ganzer Körper schrie auf und Edward sprang blitzschnell von ihm herunter. „Oh nein Harry, dass wollte sich nicht", rief er und versuchte dem Jungen zu helfen.

Harry auf der anderen Seite schien nicht ganz so wahr zu nehmen, wer um ihn herum war und schrie lauthals: „Geh weg … Fass mich nicht an du Blutsauger!" Später würden ihm diese Worte noch leidtun. Doch im Moment hatte er nur Schmerzen und es war ihm egal. Allerdings hatten seine lauten Worte weitaus größere Auswirkungen, als Harry gedacht hatte. Denn gepaart mit dem lauten schmerzvollen Keuchen Bellas und der Tatsache, dass sich alle Vampire nur auf die beiden sterblichen Personen im Haus konzentrierten, waren sie mehr oder weniger geschockt, als es hinter ihnen plötzlich eine Explosion gab und die Tür samt Futter aus der Wand gesprengt wurde.

Holzsplitter flogen quer durch den Raum, ein grelles Licht blendete alle und Harry hob seine Arme instinktiv hoch, um sich vor den Geschossen zu schützen. Was nun die Cullens betraf, so taten sie nichts dergleichen. Einerseits waren sie so überrascht und dann perlte das Holz an ihnen ja einfach so ab. Doch die Überraschung musste überwiegen und so starrten nun alle zur Tür, durch welche keine Sekunde später jemand mit gezücktem Zauberstab herein gestürmt kam und lauthals schrie: „Mach dich bereit Harry zu apparieren, ich hole dich hier raus." Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur überrascht die Augen aufreißen und rufen: „_Hermine nein!_"

Das nächste was er dachte war, dass Alice und ihre Familie dies als einen Angriff deuten konnten. Ach was dachte er da? Wieso deuten? Es war ja einer und Hermine mit Bestimmtheit gleich tot. Und um seine beste Freundin zu schützen, rief Harry gleich im Moment darauf nach Alice, um sie zurück zu halten. Die ganze Familie hatte sich nämlich nun in Verteidigungsstellung begeben und war drauf und dran sich auf den Eindringling zu stürzen.

Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen, da plötzlich noch jemand in den Raum gesprungen kam. Jemand oder vielmehr etwas. Weil alles was Harry noch sah war Fell, braunes, kastanienbraunes Fell und ein mit riesigen Zähnen besetztes Maul. Harry wich erschrocken einem Meter zurück, denn auch wenn er Remus schon einmal gesehen hatte, so war dieses Tier, dieser Wolf hier der wohl größte den es auf Erden geben konnte.

„Jacob nicht", hörte Harry nun Bella verzweifelt schreien und ungläubig schaute der Gryffindor in ihre Richtung. Edwards Frau versuchte sich an ihrem Mann trotz der Schmerzen die sie hatte, vorbei zu zwängen. Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Edward, seine Augen nicht vom riesigen Wolf nehmend, hielt sie schützend hinter sich. Etwas, das dem eh schon wütenden Tier nicht wirklich zu gefallen schien. Es fletschte weiter die Zähne und bewegte sich in Richtung der Cullens. Hermine wurde dabei durch seinen massigen Körper erst einmal von ihnen getrennt, doch Harrys beste Freundin wich auch nicht zurück und starrte entsetzt auf das Schauspiel vor sich.

Harry nutzte das Ganze, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was war hier eben geschehen? Wo kam Hermine her? Was wollte der riesige Wolf? Und war dies wirklich Jacob Black, von dem Emmett ihm erzählt hatte? Fragen über Fragen, die durch Harrys Geist schossen. Auf die er aber nicht so schnell eine Antwort bekommen sollte, denn plötzlich geschah schon das nächste Ungewöhnliche. Hauptakteur hierbei war der Wolf, dessen Verhalten sich nämlich schlagartig veränderte.

Harry beobachtete es wohl als einziger wirklich, während Carlisles Familie immer noch damit beschäftigt war, zu entscheiden, ob sie den Wolf angreifen sollten. Alles begann damit, dass sich die beiden Parteien weiterhin belauerte und während Alice immer wieder fauchte, wenn Jacob einen Schritt nach rechts ging und damit in Harrys Richtung, fletschte der Wolf die Zähne und knurrte gefährlich zurück.

Dann aber verstummte das Tier und der Wolf begann seinen Kopf zu heben. Seine gewaltige Schnauze war in die Höhe gerichtet und begann die Luft im Raum tief ein zu ziehen. Es war so, als würde seine empfindliche Nase etwas aufnehmen, das kein anderer roch und schließlich änderte sich das Interesse des Wolfes. Sein Kopf drehte sich langsam nach hinten. Er blickte über seine Schulter und schließlich drehte sich sein Körper auch soweit, dass er Auge in Auge mit Harrys bester Freundin stand. Obwohl Auge in Auge traf es nicht ganz, denn Jacob war so riesig, dass er nach unten blicken musste.

Nichtsdestotrotz standen sich Hermine und Jacob Black gegenüber. Und während Harrys Freundin den Wolf nur anstarren und ihren Zauberstab krampfhaft umfassen konnte, begann der Wolf immer schneller, immer intensiver zu schnüffeln. Seine Schnauze kam dabei bis auf wenige Zentimeter an Hermines Gesicht heran und aus dem Knurren wurde ein Grollen. Harry bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Angst um seine Freundin und er überlegte, ob er schon kräftig genug war, sie stablos zu beschützen. Ein Stupor sollte vielleicht schon helfen, den Wolf zu betäuben, zumal dessen Verhalten immer gefährlicher wurde.

Jacob hatte sich nun vollends vor Hermine aufgebaut und die Cullens, welche er eben noch zerfleischen wollte, waren zweitrangig geworden. Er schien in den braunen Augen der Hexe gefangen zu sein und mit jedem Moment der verging, reagierte sein Körper heftiger. Es ging dann schließlich soweit, dass der fellbesetzte Kollos anfing zu zittern und dann glaubte Harry seinen Augen kaum, denn Jacob begann sich zu verwandeln. Sein Fell ging Stück für Stück zurück, die Haut wurde dunkler und sein Körper stellte sich auf beide Beine. Aus dem riesigen Tier wurde wieder ein Mensch. Und was für einer musste Harry voller erstaunen feststellen, denn Jacob überragte Hermine immer noch mit fast einem Kopf Unterschied.

Allerdings nahm der nun völlig nackt und verschwitzt vor ihnen stehende, braungebrannte Indianerjunge keinerlei Notiz von seiner Umwelt. Immer noch starrte er auf Hermine hinab und wenn nicht sein rascher Atem den Raum durchzogen hätte, Harry hätte ihn für eine Statue gehalten. Gebannt musterte Harry Jacobs Statur und verglich sie mit der von Emmett. Beide waren ähnlich gebaut, wenngleich Jacob noch einen halben Kopf größer war als der bullige Vampir.

Unterbrochen wurde Harry in seiner Musterung jedoch von Rosalie, da ihre unverwechselbare Stimme erklang. „Also _das_ ist wirklich ekelhaft, du Köter", sagte sie und alle im Raum schienen aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Und auf die Frage, was der blonde Vampir denn meinte, nickte sie in Richtung Jacob oder besser in Richtung seiner Körpermitte. Harry verschluckte sich beinahe als er die riesige Erektion sah und er musste sogar seinen Kopf ungläubig schütteln. Was war denn hier los?

Jedoch war der Gryffindor nicht der einzige, der die körperliche Reaktion des Jungen bemerkt hatte und so sah man als nächstes nur noch, wie Hermine nach unten sah, laut quiekte und ihr Zauberstab klappernd zu Boden fiel. Dann rannte sie mit panischem Gesicht aus dem Zimmer, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her.

Harry blickte zur Tür, oder besser dem was von ihr übrig war und rief laut seiner besten Freundin hinterher: „Hermine komm zurück!" Doch es gab keine Reaktion und dann erklang auch schon Bellas Stimme mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Überraschung: „Oh mein Gott Jake. Ist es das, was ich denke? Hast du … bist du … du auf sie … sie geprägt worden?"

Jacob Black antwortete nicht, sondern starrte weiter ins Nichts. Und dies gab Emmett die Möglichkeit seine Meinung in seiner unverwechselbaren Art kund zu tun. „Geprägt Bella? Also wenn du mich fragst Bella, natürlich ist er das. Hast du den Prägestempel nicht bemerkt?"

Harry wusste nicht ob er lachen oder verlegen sein sollte, zumal er immer wieder Jacobs Körper betrachtete. Glücklicherweise konnte der Gryffindor später sagen, dass er nicht der einzige im Raum war, der dies tat. Auch Esme, Alice und sogar Rosalie musterten den Jungen ausgiebig. Wobei der Blick von Emmetts Freundin zeigte, dass sie hin und her gerissen zu seien schien zwischen Ekel und Neugier.

Bellas Worte schien allerdings etwas bei Jacob zu bewirken, denn leise Worte kamen aus seinem Munde. „Ein Geist … ein Engel … Wer … ist das eben gewesen? Wer war dieses Mädchen? … Her…Hermi…ne richtig? Was … was für ein schöner Name …"

„Nun du Köter, wenn man wissen will, wer jemand ist oder wie dieser Jemand heißt, dann stellt man sich vor, anstatt gleich über sie herzufallen wie ein Triebtäter. Habt ihr keine Hundeschule in eurem Dorf?"

Das war dann der Punkt wo Carlisle einschritt und seine Tochter ermahnte: „Das reicht Rose. Wir haben dringendere Dinge zu erledigen und du siehst doch selbst, dass Jacob gerade ein wenig durcheinander ist." Dabei nahm er eine Decke von der Couch und legte sie dem Werwolf über. „Komm Jacob, setzt dich erst einmal. Ich glaube es gibt einiges zu klären."

„Ja Dr. Cullen … aber… aber … wir müssen … ich muss sie zurück holen …", stammelte der Werwolf immer noch leicht wie in Trance. Und dass er nichts auf Rosalies Beleidigungen erwiderte schien wohl der eindeutigstes Beweis dafür zu sein, dass der Werwolf nicht klar dachte. So fand es zumindest Harry, wenn er an die Geschichten dachte, die Emmett ihm über Jacob Black erzählt hatte.

Carlisle lächelte nur ob dem Verhalten des jungen Quileute: „Ja Jacob, da hast du voll und ganz recht. Wir müssen sie zurück holen. Doch finde ich in Betreff deines derzeitigen Zustandes, dass du der letzte sein solltest, der dies tut. Miss Granger könnte deine Aufmachung etwas missdeuten, oder?

„Richtig Black. Die Kleine sah nicht so aus, als wollte sie ihre Unschuld im Doggystyle verlieren." Bevor Rosalie noch eine weitere Bemerkung loslassen konnte – sie schien nun Blut geleckt zu haben und in Fahrt zu kommen – fasste sie sich an den Hals und schaute dann verwirrt in den Raum. Irgendetwas schien ihr die Sprache genommen zu haben und als sie sich so suchend umblickte und sie sah, dass Harry seinen Arm auf sie gerichtet hatte, da begannen ihre Augen zornig zu funkeln und sie bedeutete dem Gryffindor, er sollte sie sofort von seinem Zauber erlösen.

Doch Alice neuer Freund war noch nicht fertig und erwidert: „Ich glaube Carlisle wollte was sagen, Rose." Dann lächelte er verschmitzt und hob den Stillschweigezauber wieder auf. Danach ging sein Blick zu Jacob zurück und zum ersten Mal schien dem Jungen bewusst zu werden, wie er hier im Raum und vor all seinen Erzfeinden dastand. Hastig zog er die Decke enger an seinen Körper. Harry meinte sogar zu sehen, dass sich die braungebrannte Haut des Jungen etwas rötete und war froh, dass er nun nicht mehr der einzige hier war, dem sowas passierte.

Carlisle dankte Harry innerlich für sein Einschreiten und übernahm danach wieder die Regie. „Ja richtig, wir haben einige Dinge zu tun. Also als zuerst komme ich zu dir Harry. Hast du dir was getan?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein es geht schon, Carlisle. Wird vielleicht ein paar blaue Flecken geben. Doch das war´s auch."

Erleichtert lächelte der blonde Arzt, obwohl Alice es nicht ganz so einfach hin nehmen wollte. Sie funkelte bei der Erwähnung der blauen Flecken ihre beiden Geschwister böse an. Harry legte ihr aber beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und zog sie zu sich ran.

„Ok, wo das geklärt ist, weiter in Text. Also ich würde vorschlagen, dass Alice bei Harry hier bleibt und Emmett sich auf den Weg macht, um unsere kleine Hexe zurück holt."

Sofort sprang der bullige Vampir auf und wollte zur Tür. Etwas, dass Jacob Black nicht zu gefallen schien. Nicht nur, dass er dem Mädchen, welches seit einigen Augenblicken alles für ihn bedeutete nicht hinterher laufen durfte. Nein, auch dass Doktor Cullen sie vor seinen Augen als Hexe bezeichnet, ging ihm gegen den Strich. Doch eben dieser Carlisle, dieser „Beleidiger" hielt ihn fest, ebenso wie Harry Emmett zurück rief.

„Warte Emmett. Sei bitte vorsichtig mit ihr. Hermine ist meine beste Freundin, wir haben schon sehr viel erlebt und ich glaube das war eben etwas viel für sie."

Die Sorge in seiner Stimme war mehr als deutlich und somit wurde auch Carlisles Sohn etwas gebremst. Er schnappte sich Hermines Zauberstab vom Boden, steckte ihn ein und sah dann zu Harry. „Keine Sorge Kleiner, ich bin ganz sanft bei der Jagd und werde ihr kein einziges Haar krümmen." Dann wollte er schon aus dem Zimmer rennen, hielt aber noch einmal inne und grinste: „Obwohl Harry, sei ehrlich, bei der Mähne würden ein oder zwei Haare nicht wirklich auffallen, oder?"

Harry starrte Emmett an, bis er den letzten Satz verstanden hatte und lächelte. Kurz darauf war der Vampir auch schon weg und Carlisle wieder an der Reihe. Diesmal wandte er sich an Alice und sagte: „Ich denke, er wird nicht lange brauchen, um Miss Granger zu finden. Kümmert euch dann um sie, während ich zusammen mit Edward und Bella erst einmal mit Jacob rede."

„Ok", sagte Alice und legte danach ihren Arm um Harry. Ihr Blick ging dabei zum Rest der Gruppe und vor allem Rosalie, die im Raum stand und darauf zu warten schien, dass ihr Vater auch ihr eine Aufgabe zuwies. Vorzugsweise eine, die sie möglichst weit von Jacob Black fern hielt. Und genau hier lag der Knackpunkt, wenn man Carlisles nächste Worte vernahm. Denn wie ein Peitschenhieb drangen seine Worte an ihr Ohr: „Und nun zu dir Rose. Dich würde ich bitten, einige von Emmetts Sachen zu holen, damit Jacob die Decke wegtun und sich etwas überziehen kann."

„Was?", fauchte die Blonde überrascht und warf dem Werwolf einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Ihr Vater stoppte sie aber sofort und präzisierte nach kurzer Überlegung und mit einer Vorahnung auf des möglicherweise kommende seinen Wunsch. „Du hast schon richtig verstanden, Rose. Jacob und Emmett haben annähernd die gleiche Statur und so dürften seine Sachen passen. Und ich beton hiermit ausdrücklich Sachen, keine Lumpen." Und zum ersten Mal glaubte Harry zu hören, dass der blonde Arzt Strenge in seine Stimme legte. Etwas, dass selten schien und Rosalie würde sich dies wohl auch zu Herzen nehmen.

Blieben also nur noch Esme, Bella und Edward, die man mit einer Aufgabe betreuen konnte. Wobei man Bella ja nicht zählen konnte. Esme sagte, sie würde erst einmal die Trümmer der Tür wegräumen und machte sich an die Arbeit. Blitzschnell hatte die geübte Hausfrau mit der Vorliebe für Tierblut Besen und Kehrblech zur Hand und ließ die Scherben verschwinden. Harry sah ihr bewundernd zu und wurde dann nur durch Jacob Backs Stimme von seiner Beobachtung abgelenkt.

„Ob mein Gott Bella, du lebst", sagte Jake mit einer Mischung aus Freunde und Überraschung.

„Natürlich lebe ich Jacob. Wie kommst du nur darauf?", erwiderte Bella und das Gesicht des Jungen verzog sich. „Na wie wohl, Bella. Durch ihn da", antwortete Black und in seiner Stimmer schwang reichlich Sarkasmus mit. „Er hat gesagt, du kannst niemanden empfangen. Besonders nicht mich und was glaubst du, wie das für mich geklungen hat?"

Bella warf ihrem Mann einen nicht ganz so glücklichen Blick zu und Edward schien sogar sich so etwas wie schuldig zu fühlen. Dann aber straffte sich Bellas Brust und sie sagte: „Nun Jake, irgendwie hat Edward ja recht. Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Doch es hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was in naher Zukunft mit mir geschieht."

Jacob verzog das Gesicht und erwiderte: „Bitte Bella sag sowas nicht. Du weißt, was das für uns bedeutet. Du weißt, dass wir dann Feinde werden und ich dich …"

Bevor das Gespräch aber in eine Richtung ging, die Bella nicht wollte, sagte sie ihrem Freund aus Kindertagen frei weg heraus, was los war. „Jake, ich bin schwanger."

Sekunden verstrichen, bevor sich Jacobs Augen weiteten. „_Schwanger?_ Von ihm?" Dabei schaute er voller Unglaube in Richtung Edward und konnte dadurch nicht sehen, wie Bella mit den Augen rollte und sarkastisch antwortet: „Nein Jake, von Sam Uley … natürlich von Edward. Von wem denn sonst?"

Jacobs Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden Jungvermählten hin und her. „Aber … aber wie? Cullen ist doch tot."

Und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte schienen Edward und Jacob gleich zu denken, denn der Vampir machte den Eindruck, dass er es bisher genauso gesehen hatte. „Ich weiß Black. Und ich habe immer gedacht, dass so was nicht passieren kann. Doch es ist nun mal passiert und …"

Carlisle befand es ab hier für richtig, die drei ein wenig Raum zu geben und meinte, sie sollten vielleicht in Edwards Zimmer gehen und ihn rufen, wenn es Fragen gäbe. Auch kam in diesem Moment Rosalie zurück und hielt doch tatsächlich Kleidung in ihren Händen. Sie warf sie allerdings Jacob vor die Füße und meinte, er soll sie nicht kaputt machen oder gar Flöhe darin brüten lassen.

Harry schmunzelte, obwohl er der ganzen Sache nur halbherzig zuhörte. Denn ihn beschäftigte gerade was ganz anderes und zwar hatte es mit seiner besten Freundin und Carlisle zu tun. Er bemerkte, dass der blonde Arzt sich von den anderen abwandte und fragte ihn daher auch ohne Umschweife: „Carlisle woher kennst du Hermines Nachnamen?"

Carlisle lächelte und setzte sich zu Alice und Harry. Dann schien er in Gedanken zu versinken und meinte: „Oh das ist etwas kompliziert und na ja mehr ein Zufall…"

_Flashback_

„… ich fass es nicht. Wo kommt man denn da hin …" Kelly Miller schimpfte immer noch vor sich hin und räumte ihren Arbeitsplatz auf. Sie merkte nicht einmal wie ihr Lieblingsarzt aus dem Fahrstuhl trat und sie dabei schmunzelnd beobachtete. Doch dann räusperte sich Carlisle und fragte: „Nun Kelly, so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein. Was auch immer es war."

„Oh Carlisle, gut dass du kommst", fuhr Kelly auf und sah sich dann rasch um, ob sie auch keiner gehört hatte. Es gehörte sich ja nicht, Carlisle in der Öffentlichkeit zu duzen, obwohl es ihr der blonde Arzt angeboten hatte. Kelly hatte jedoch Glück und keiner der anwesenden Schwestern und Pfleger sah sie komisch an. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und bat Carlisle kurz an den Tresen, wo sie leise sagte: „Ich glaube wir müssen aufpassen, Carlisle. Vorhin war jemand da und hat sich nach Harry erkundigt."

„Nach Harry?", fragte der blonde Vampir alarmiert. „Wer?"

„Nun Carlisle, es war ein Mädchen, etwa siebzehn, vielleicht auch achtzehn Jahre alt und mit britischem Akzent. Sie meinte, sie wäre eine Freundin von Harry und wollte wissen, wo sie jemanden finden kann, der ihr etwas über ihn erzählt."

„Und?", hakte Carlisle nach, worauf Kelly leicht unsicher erwiderte: „Nun ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir keinen Patienten mit dem Namen Harry hier haben. Sie schien daraufhin fast zu weinen und meinte, dass ich mich irren muss. Harry war hier und sie sei den ganzen Weg hier her gekommen, um ihn zu finden. Carlisle, sie schien wirklich kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch zu stehen. Allerdings habe ich ihr gesagt, dass ich keine Informationen weiter erteilen dürfte und dass sie sich an dich wenden müsste."

„Ja aber das sollte doch kein Problem darstellen Kelly oder?" sagte Carlisle, worauf die junge Schwester den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein das nicht Carlisle, aber ich habe ein komisches Gefühl bei dem, was danach geschah."

„Und das wäre?"

„Nun das Mädchen fragte, wo sie dich finden könnte und ich sagte ihr, dass du gerade zur Visite bist. Sie ist daraufhin ins Wartezimmer gegangen und ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht wartet. Allerdings habe ich sie ein wenig beobachtet und da geschah das Komische. Sie betrachtete unser Gruppenbild dort im Wartezimmer und fragte mich, welcher der Ärzte auf dem Fotos du seiest."

Carlisle schaute Kelly über die Schulter und in Richtung Wartezimmer. Dort fiel sein Blick auf das eingerahmte Foto, welches seit einigen Tagen dort hing. Es stammte von Angehörigen eines der Flugzeugopfer, welches sie nach einer extrem langen und schweren Operation gerettet hatten und die Angehörigen hatten es mit einer Widmung versehen, als Dank an das ganze Team des Krankenhauses. Dann sprach Kelly weiter und hatte wieder Carlisles volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„… und als ich ihr sagte, wer du bist, da schien sie sich plötzlich zu verkrampfen und machte den Anschein, sie habe einen Geist gesehen. Was danach geschehen ist, weiß ich nicht mehr. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich plötzlich etwas aus dem Keller holen wollte, unten ankam und nicht mehr wusste was ich eigentlich dort wollte. Und dass ich, als ich wieder hier war, meinen Arbeitsplatz so hier vorgefunden habe. Der Aktenschrank war offen, Harrys Akte lag auf dem Tisch und daneben das Telefonbuch."

„Das Telefonbuch, Kelly?", fragte Carlisle und betrachtete beide aufgeschlagenen Seiten genauer. Zuerst lag das Augenmerk des Arztes auf Harrys Akte und dem letzten Eintrag. _Harry Potter verlegt in private Obhut von Doktor C. Cullen._ Und als Carlisle dann erkannte, dass die Seite des Telefonbuches alle Namen die mit des C begannen zeigt und ihm wurde klar, dass darunter auch er samt seiner Adresse zu finden war.

Ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl beschlich Carlisle und der Gedanke daran, dass Harry womöglich in Gefahr war beschlich den blonden Vampir. Er musste Emmett und die anderen warnen. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Bevor er aber dazu kam, ging die Tür des Fahrstuhls auf und drei Personen betraten den Gang. Es waren Charlie Swan in Begleitung eines Pärchens mittleren Alters. Carlisle nickte dem Chief freundlich zu und musterte dann die beiden Fremden. Die Frau, so musste der Vampir gestehen, hatte ein sehr hübsches Gesicht, auch wenn es gerade voller Sorge zu seien schien. Ihre Sachen wirkten elegant und sie machten den Eindruck, als hätten beide einen gewissen Stand erreicht. Etwas, dass auch der Mann ausstrahlte, wenn man mal seine nicht gerade billige Jeans, das Sakko und den mit Monogramm versehenen Rollkragenpullover betrachtete.

Auch schien sein Auftreten jedem der ein Gespür dafür hatte, zu sagen, dass dieser Mann sich nichts mehr beweisen musste. Und genau so stellte er sich dann auch vor, als Charlie Carlisle mit ihm bekannt machte.

„Granger Herr Kollege, Henry Granger", sagte der Fremde mit fester jedoch melodischer Stimme, die ihm auch einen Job als Geschichtenerzähler oder Märchenonkel gesichert hätte. „Und dies ist meine Frau Jane."

„Carlisle Cullen, ich bin der leitende Arzt unseres kleinen Hauses hier. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erwiderte Carlisle und zuckte etwas zusammen, als er die warme Hand seines Gegenübers schüttelte. Auch bekam der Vampir ein leichtes Kribbeln im Nacken und dann fing seine Nase etwas Ungewöhnliches auf. Etwas, dass ihm vertraut und dann wieder fremd war. Allerdings war der Duft genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war undda im gleichen Moment wo er es gerochen hatte auch die Tür geöffnet worden war, tat es Carlisle damit ab, dass es wohl eher von draußen gekommen war.

„Nun Doktor Cullen, wir sind hier, da wir unsere Tochter Hermine suchen."

„War sie an Bord der verunglückten Maschine?", fragte Carlisle und eine schlimme Befürchtung beschlich ihn. Einige der Opfer waren noch identifiziert worden und es hatten sich auch noch keine Angehörigen gemeldet. Glücklicherweise brachte der nächste Satz aus dem Mund von Mrs. Granger Entwarnung.

„Nein Gott sei es gedankt nicht. Aber es hängt mit dem Absturz zusammen, da Hermines Freund, ihr bester Freund aus ihrer Schule, mit in der Maschine saß. Sein Name ist Harry Potter und in unserer Zeitung stand, dass der arme Junge ums Leben gekommen sei."

„Harry Potter", sagte Carlisle leise und nachdenklich, während er die beiden Fremden betrachtete.

„Genau Potter, Carlisle", mischte sich Charlie ein. „Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name, wenn du mich fragst. Doch das ist es nicht, warum wir hier sind. Sondern es geht um Doktor Grangers Tochter Hermine. Scheinbar will sie es nicht wahr haben, dass ihr Freund tot ist und ist daher von zuhause weg gelaufen und so unglaublich es auch klingt, auf dem Weg hier her."

„Hier her?", entfuhr es Carlisle überrascht. „Aus England, über den Teich und durch nahezu die ganzen Staaten ?

„Genau Carlisle", erwiderte Charlie. „Ich kann es auch nicht wirklich glauben. Denk mal allein an der gesetzlichen Bestimmung, um in ein Flugzeug oder gar unser Land zu kommen."

Der blonde Arzt hörte Bellas Dad nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu und seine Gedanken versuchten die Grangers zu analysieren. Konnte es sein? Waren sie vielleicht? Halt nein, in der Akte von Ernest stand da doch was anderes.

Allerdings war der Vampir nicht der einzige, der sich seine Gedanken zu dem eben gesagten machte. Und so kam es, dass Doktor Granger Carlisle frei weg fragte: „Woher wissen Sie, dass wir aus England kommen. Ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass meine Aussprache nicht wirklich mit meiner Herkunft in Verbindung gebracht werden kann und Chief Swan hat nicht erwähnt, woher wir kommen."

Carlisle machte ein ertapptes Gesicht und schallte sich innerlich für diesen Fehler. Jetzt hieß es also alles oder nichts und so antwortete er: „Das ist richtig, Doktor Granger. Doch bevor ich weiter spreche, lassen sie mich auch kurz eine Frage stellen."

„Ok fragen Sie", erwiderte Henry Granger abwartend.

„Nun es geht um Ihre Tochter Hermine. Ich nehme an, da Sie ja sagten, dass sie eine Schulfreundin von Harry ist, dass sie auch ähnliche Begabungen wie er hat."

„Hat?", fragte Hermines Mum, die bisher zu zugehört hatte. Doktor Granger schien den Gedankengängen seiner Frau jedoch nicht folgen zu können und antwortete: „Ja, das hat sie."

Carlisle auf der anderen Seite erkannte sofort, was die Frau aus seinen Worten heraus gehört hatte und handelte. „Nun dann sollten wir uns vielleicht in meinem Büro weiter unterhalten", meinte er bestimmt und mit leicht verschwörerischem Ton und das wiederum verstand der Zahnarzt und nickte.

Allerdings blieb es nun noch an Carlisle Charlie loszuwerden. Denn der hatte ja nun überhaupt keine Ahnung, worum es hier ging. Auch sollte das Geheimnis um die Welt der Zauberer gewahrt bleiben und das letzte was der Vampir wollte, war, dass man Charlies Gedächtnis veränderte. Soviel hatte ihm Ernest ja schon erzählt.

Allerdings war der Chief auf der anderen Seite ein Gemütsmensch, der es dem blonden Arzt nicht übel nahm, als dieser ihn freundlich aber bestimmt darum bat, das Gespräch ohne ihn fort zu führen. Carlisle versprach ihm allerdings, dass eine Erklärung folgen würde und so war es für Charlie okay. Im Büro dann angekommen, klärte Carlisle dann die Grangers auf und versprach ihnen sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn es ein Zeichen von Hermine geben sollte. Henry Granger gab ihm daraufhin seine Handynummer und die Adresse ihres Hotels in Port Angeles. Forks Hotelzimmer und freie Betten waren immer noch ausgebucht. Doch die beiden Orte waren ja nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernt.

_Flashback Ende_


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

_Gefahr …. Harry … Lebensgefahr_ - Hermine Grangers Geist raste, als sie das kleine Krankenhaus von Forks verlassen hatte und die Hauptstraße des Ortes entlang rannte. Gerade eben, vor nicht einmal einer Minute hatte sie erfahren, dass ihr bester Freund noch lebte, oder vielleicht noch lebte. An seinen Tod wollte sie gar nicht denken, sondern nur daran, was sie tun konnte, um Harry vor seinem Schicksal zu bewahren. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät und konnte den Vampir noch davon abhalten ihren Freund zu töten und sich an seinem Blut zu laben.

Denn eines war gewiss, dieser Doktor Cullen war ein Vampir. Sein Bildnis zeigte es ganz deutlich. Er war geradezu ein Paradebeispiel aus dem Lehrbuch für Verteidigung des dritten Schuljahres, auch wenn die Augenfarbe etwas irritierte. Doch das konnten ja auch Kontaktlinsen sein, sagte sich Hermine, die er zur Tarnung trug, um unter den ganzen Muggeln hier ein Opfer zu finden.

Hastig lief die Gryffindor die Straße entlang, vorbei an einem Streifenwagen und zwei Pickups auf deren Ladefläche mehrere Jugendliche standen und so taten, als wären sie Leonardo DiCaprio auf der Bugspitze der Titanic. Offenbar schien den Polizisten dieses Verhalten nicht einmal zu stören.

Schließlich fand Hermine nach kurzer Suche dann auch das was sie suchte … einen Stadtplan. Hastig zog sie einen Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche und entknüllte ihn. Sie suchte den Straßennamen, der im Telefonbuch hinter dem Namen Carlisle Cullen gestanden hatte und fand ihn schließlich. „Na klasse", entfuhr es Hermine, da es sich dabei um die Hauptstraße handelte, die aus dem Ort hinaus führte. Blieb also als nächstes die Nummer und auch hier machte sie nicht unbedingt ein glückliches Gesicht, zeigte die Karte doch klar und deutlich, dass es sich bei dieser Adresse um ein Anwesen handelte, welches etwas abseits vom Ort und mitten im Wald zu finden war. `War ja klar´, dachte Hermine leicht ärgerlich und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Es war wohl eine gute Stunde gewesen, die sie nun schon die vereinsamte Straße entlang lief. Nicht einer Menschenseele war sie begegnet, seit Hermine Forks verlassen hatte. `Ich bin hier wirklich am Arsch der Welt`, dachte sie und verbesserte sich zugleich. `Nein am Arsch der Welt gibt's wenigstens Licht am Ende des Tunnels.` Allerdings machte ihr das Wetter nichts aus. Ein Stück London fand man halt überall. Dann wiederum schallte sich die Gryffindor, warum sie nicht doch den Mercedes vorhin angehalten hatte, der an ihr vorbei gefahren war.

Kurz darauf fand die Gryffindor dann aber wonach sie gesucht hatte … einen Abzweig und einen unter all dem Grün kaum zu findenden Briefkasten. Rasch lief sie zu ihm hin und las den Namen _Cullen_. „Hab dich", entfuhr es ihr und fühlte sich wie ein Postbote, der neu angefangen hatte. Jetzt hieß es also nur noch vorsichtig sein und Harry finden. Das Haus zumindest konnte man, wenn man erst einmal dem Schotterweg in den Wald folgte, nicht verpassen. Modern und anmutig stand es da und Hermine schmunzelte. „Was denn keine Gruft? Kein Schloss? Ich bin enttäuscht."

Bevor sie aber weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte sie auch schon ihren besten Freund vor Schmerzen schreien. Und er schien nicht allein gefangen worden zu sein, denn es erklang auch eine weibliche Stimme, die von enormen Schmerzen zeugte. „Verdammte Blutsauger." Blitzschnell ergriff Hermine ihren Zauberstab, ignorierte das Heulen, welches von weiter weg aus dem Wald kam und rannte in Richtung Haustür.

„Bombada!"

Es war dieser äußerst effektive Zauberspruch, der Hermines schon einmal geholfen hatte, ein Menschenleben zu retten und den sie auch ohne jedweden Zweifel ausführen konnte. Rasch duckte sie sich und wich den Holzsplittern aus, bevor sie ins Haus stürmte und ihre Gedanken zusammennahm für das, was sie als nächstes vorhatte … zum ersten Male apparieren und dann auch noch mit Harry im Schlepptau.

Okay, Hermine durfte es noch nicht, geschweige denn, dass die Gryffindor es schon einmal praktiziert hatte. Doch was sollte sie machen, die Theorie war klar und es musste halt so gehen. Hermine war alles recht, um ihren besten Freund zu retten. Allerdings war das was die nächsten Minuten folgte jenseits ihrer Vorstellung gewesen. Nicht nur, dass Harry gar nicht wollte, dass man ihn rettete. Nein, jetzt stand sie plötzlich auch noch vor einem ganz anderen Problem. Einem, das es nicht in fünffacher Ausführung gab und sich nicht von Blut ernährte. Nein es war ein Einzelstück, dessen riesiger Körper sich über ihr aufbaute. Denn vor ihr stand plötzlich ein gigantischer brauner Wolf.

Fassungslos stand Hermine da und zitterte. Sie starrte den Wolf an und er zurück, schnüffeln und grollend, so als würde er sich jeden Moment auf sie stürzen. Immer fester umfasste die Gryffindor ihren Zauberstab und man musste befürchten, dass das sensible Stück Holz jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte. Remus Lupin war ja schon riesig gewesen. Doch dieses braune Ungetüm stellte ihren alten Professor Meilenweit in den Schatten.

Dann aber mit einem Mal überkam die Gryffindor ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Wärme und des Schutzes strömte durch sie hindurch und es schien von diesen braunen, magisch funkelnden Augen des Wolfes auszugehen. Es war so, als hätte Hermine etwas gefunden, was sie schon ewig suchte. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und fast wäre sie soweit gewesen, etwas zu sagen, oder gar den Wolf zu berühren. Doch da verwandelte sich das Tier plötzlich und keine fünf Sekunden später stand vor ihr ein Junge, ein Indianerjunge mit dunklem Haar, sonnengebräunter Haut und einem Körperbau, an den keiner ihrer Freunde in Hogwarts heran kam.

Bevor es Hermine jedoch schaffte, überhaupt wieder klar zu denken, erklang von rechts da plötzlich diese abfällige, bösartige, weibliche Stimme und wie sie etwas von „das sei ja ekelhaft" sagte. Hermine wurde aus ihrer Trance gerissen und schaute suchend über den Körper des Jungen nach unten. Entsetzt blieb ihr Blick an diesem riesigen Unterschied zur ihrer eigenen Anatomie hängen. Noch nie hatte sie einen Jungen in diesem Zustand gesehen und als die Erektion dann auch noch auf und ab wippte, bemächtigte sich Hermines Geist ein ganz und gar schrecklicher Gedanke.

`Oh bitte nicht', schrie Hermines Verstand, gepaart mit der Erinnerung an ihren Urlaub vor zwei Wochen, wo doch am Strand unweit ihres Hotels ein Mädchen vergewaltigt wurden war. Und alles was Hermine dann noch wollte, war raus hier. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und rannte panisch weg. Sie rannte in den Wald anstatt auf die Straße und Zweige und Äste peitschten ihr Gesicht und die Arme. Vergessen war Harry und vergessen war ihre eigentliche Mission, für die sie doch so weit gereist war.

Wie lange Hermine gelaufen war, konnte sie später nicht mehr sagen. Allerdings wurde ihre Flucht mehr oder weniger dadurch gebremst, dass sie fast eine kleine Klippe hinab gestürzt wäre. Irgendwie hatte die Gryffindor die Orientierung verloren und war eine kleine Anhöhe hinauf gestürzt, nur um dann plötzlich vor dem Abgrund zu stehen und von zwei kräftigen Armen zurück gehalten zu werden.

„_Aahh! Neeeiiin! … Hilfe!_ Bitte nicht …", schrie Hermine und wirbelte herum, in der Erwartung von ihrem Verfolger, von diesem Indianerjungen, überwältigt zu werden. Allerdings war sie umso geschockter, als sie die Person erkannte, die sie mehr oder weniger gerettet hatte. Denn es war nicht der Indianerjunge, sondern einer der Vampire, der bullige, immer grinsende, der Harry gefangen gehalten hatten. Wild um sich schlagend versuchte sich die Gryffindor aus seinem kalten Griff zu befreien. Doch es klappte nicht und so tat Hermine das, was ihr am besten erschien, um sich aus den Fängen eines Mannes zu lösen … sie hob voller Wucht ihr Knie und rammte es dem Vampir in den Schritt.

Was folgte war ein Schmerzensschrei, der wohl sämtliche Vögel der Umgebung aufschreckte und bestimmt auch noch in Forks zu hören war. Allerdings stammte er nicht von Emmett Cullen, der nebenbei leicht geschockt war, sondern es war Hermine die vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Man rammte seine Kniescheibe ja nicht jeden Tag gegen eine Betonwand. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend und die Überraschung bei Emmett ausnutzend, drückte Hermine diesen von sich und rannte, nein humpelte vielmehr los.

Weit kam sie jedoch nicht, denn der Vampir huschte mit Hilfe seiner übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit einfach an ihr vorbei und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Dass er dabei lachte machte die ganze Sache nicht leichter für Hermine und die Furcht in ihrem Herzen überstieg sogar den Schmerz in ihrem Bein. Schließlich aber schien der Vampir genug zu haben und rief: „Jetzt lass gut sein, Mädel. Keiner will dir was tun."

Die Gryffindor bemerkte, dass sie in der Falle saß und wie als wäre es ein Reflex, griff sie in ihre Jacke, um ihrem Zauberstab heraus zu holen. Doch da musste sie feststellen, dass sie diesen gar nicht mehr hatte. Aber was noch schlimmer war und was ihre Augen im nächsten Moment auch wiederspiegelten, sie erkannte, dass sie ihren wertvollsten Besitz nicht nur verloren hatte. Nein, er lag in diesem Moment auch noch in den Händen ihres Feindes.

Emmett folgte Hermines Blick und grinste. Irgendwie kam doch der kleine Junge in ihm durch und er versuchte ein wenig seinen Spaß zu haben. Zumal er ja auch ein wenig Rache wollte, für den Tritt in seine Heiligtümer des Todes. „Ich glaub du hast da was verloren, oder?" Raunte er und dann betrachtete er das Stück hölzerner Kunst in seiner rechten Hand und wirbelte es wie einen Trommelstock herum.

„Gib ihn her, du … du …", Hermine überlegte, ob sie den Vampir einschüchtern konnte, „… du darfst keinen Zauberstab benutzen. Es ist euch Vampiren verboten." Allein schon wie ihr Gegenüber seine Augenbraue hoch zog, sagte Hermine, wie komisch sie gerade geklungen haben musste. Doch war ihr in diesem Moment ja jedes Mittel recht. Es hätte ja klappen können. Also blieb nur weiter nach einem Ausweg zu finden.

Und an einen letzten Strohhalm sich klammernd, sagte Hermine flehend: „Du … nein … du darfst mich nicht beißen. Du willst mich gar nicht beißen. Mein Blut ist magisch, ich bin eine Hexe und … und es wird dir nicht bekommen. Es wird dir nicht schmecken … ich werde nicht schmecken …" Die letzten Worte waren schon fast resignierend gewesen und der Kampfgeist aus ihnen verschwunden.

Emmett begann nun lauthals zu lachen und trat näher an die sich ihrem Schicksal ergebende Gryffindor heran. „Also genau das liebe Hermine Granger, beste Freundin von Harry Potter, wage ich besonders zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu bezweifeln. Denn gerade dein Blut, dein Duft ist allgegenwärtig und süßer als du denkst. Lass mich raten. Dein Herz pumpt wie verrückt und du bist grade in der Phase des Monats, wo ein Pariser zur Verhütung unabdingbar wäre, wenn man keinen Stress mit deinem Vater will, oder? Kein Wunder dass der Köter bei deinem Anblick ein Horn gekriegt hat. Du musst, mit Verlaub, für ihn riechen wie eine läufige Hündin."

Hermine starrte Emmett an als hätte er zwei Köpfe und schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob sie sauer, ängstlich oder peinlich berührt sein sollte. Schließlich aber sprach Emmett weiter und sagte erklärend. „Andererseits bin ich dir nicht gefolgt, um meine Jahrzehnte lange Tierblutdiät aufzugeben. Sondern vielmehr soll ich dich zurück ins Haus bringen, damit …"

„Vergiss es", rief Hermine. „Ich komme nicht mit zurück, nur damit ihr noch ein Opfer ha…"

Emmett schien langsam etwas ungeduldig zu werden und hob seine Hand, um Hermine zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann grinste er so, wie es die Gryffindor nur von den Weasleyzwillingen her kannte und erwiderte: „Also Erstens, trinken wir alle, meine ganze Familie, kein Menschenblut und dann sehe ich es so, dass du durch deinen _kleinen_ Zusammenstoß mit meinem _nicht ganz so kleinen_ Gemächt zwei Möglichkeiten hast."

„Ach ja?", fragte Hermine leicht schnippisch und versuchte sich wieder etwas aufrecht hin zu stellen. Das Knien tat immer noch höllisch weg, auch wenn es bestimmt nicht gebrochen war.

„Jepp, hast du. Möglichkeit eins wäre, du bist weiter bockig, ich schnappe dich, lege dich über meine Schulter und es geht zurück zu unserem Haus. Oder aber, du bist lieb, ich gebe dir deinen Zauberstab und nachdem du auf meinen Rücken geklettert bist, bringe ich dich zurück. Also egal wie du dich auch entscheidest, doch ich habe Harry versprochen, dich zurück zu bringen. Und das werde ich auch tun."

Im nächsten Moment schien in Hermines Geist ein Blitz eingeschlagen zu haben und sie erinnerte sich wieder an den eigentlichen Zweck ihrer abenteuerlichen Reise hierher zu diesem Orte … Harry Potter. „Oh Harry … bei Merlin was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", fragte sie entsetzt und funkelte den Vampir an. Zurück war der Kampfgeist und der Wille ihren Freund zu retten.

Emmett war beeindruckt von solch einem Verhalten, zeigte dies aber nicht. Nein, der bullige Vampir grinste nur schmutzig und erwiderte: „Also ich weiß ja nicht was Alice nachts so alles mit Harry macht, aber der Rest der Familie versucht unser kleinen Bruder wieder auf die Bein zu kriegen und ihm bei seiner Genesung zu helfen."

„Genesung?", fragte sie skeptisch und noch viel unsicherer kam das Wort „Bruder?" über ihre Lippen. Sie hatte Harry doch nicht etwa …?

„Jepp, Carlisle hat es dem alten Mann versprochen. Und glaub mir, wenn Carlisle ein Versprechen gibt, dann hält er es auch." In Emmetts Stimme schwang so etwas wie Stolz mit und er streckte danach seine Hand in Richtung Hermine. „Komm lass und gehen."

Hermine zögert und versuchte zu erkennen, ob es nicht doch eine Falle für sie war. Ihr Blick ging von Emmetts Gesicht zu seiner angebotenen Hand und wieder zurück. Schließlich aber wollte sie ihm glauben und erinnerte sich daran, dass er auch versprochen hatte ihr ihren den Zauberstab wieder zurück zu geben. Vorsichtig schaute Hermine ihren wertvollsten Besitz an und Emmett bemerkte dies.

„Ach ja, dein Zauberstab", sagte er und wirbelte ihn wieder wie einen Trommelstab. „Also ich bin wirklich gespannt, was man alles damit machen kann. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie faszinierend ich das Thema Zauberei finde und will auf alle Fälle mehr erfahren."

Bevor Emmett allerdings so weit ging Hermine den Zauberstab zu übergeben, schlich sich plötzlich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Weißt du Hermine, Harry hat besonders mich in den letzten Tagen schon mit der Magie bekannt gemacht. Vorzugsweise wurde ich dabei nass oder hing Kopf über. Und das alles soll man mit so einem Stückchen Holz können. Also ich kann das nicht glauben. Also was meinst du Hermine … aquamenti."

Zum zweiten Male innerhalb weniger Minuten durchschnitt den Wald ein lauter Schrei. Diesmal aber nicht vor Schmerz, sondern weil Hermine ein riesiger Schwall eiskalten Wassers traf. Triefend nass stand das Mädchen mit der sonst so üppigen Haarpracht da und versuchte diese sich nun aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Dabei spukte sie immer wieder das Wasser aus und funkelte dann Emmett zornig an.

„Du … du …"

Emmett schaffte es nicht, etwas zu erwidern, sondern starrte nur geradeaus. Er schien geschockt zu sein darüber, was er eben getan hatte. Dann aber kam wieder Leben in seine Glieder und wie als hätte ihn ein Stromschlag getroffen warf er den Zauberstab von sich. „Oh shit, das habe ich nicht gewollt", stammelte er und überlegte krampfhaft was da eben passiert war.

„Ach ja? Hast du nicht? Nun wenn du etwas nicht willst, dann solltest du keine Beschwörung sprechen", fauchte Hermine und versuchte immer noch ihre zerstörte Frisur aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Ja aber … aber … ich habe gezaubert", stammelte Emmett und durfte danach erleben, was es hieß, wenn Hermine in den Lehrermodus wechselte. Sie baute sich vor dem Vampir auf und sagte: „Natürlich hast gezaubert. Du bist ein Vampir, ein magisches Wesen. Jetzt sag nicht, du hast nicht gewusst, dass du das kannst."

Emmett stand da und schüttelte den Kopf, worauf die Gryffindor in skeptisch anschaute. Kurz darauf hatte sie ihre Haare im Griff und beugte sich leicht vor. Ihr Zauberstab lag keinen Meter weit von ihr und während sie ihn mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und einiger Mühe aufhob und dabei Emmett nicht aus dem Auge ließ, bemerkte sie, dass der bullige Vampir irgendwie unsicher wurde. `Hatte er plötzlich Angst?', fragte sich Hermine und schnappte sich schließlich ihr Eigentum.

Allerdings ließ Hermine diese Frage vorerst im Raum stehen, denn sie hatte jetzt ein ganz anderes Problem. Forks, seine Wälder und das für das kleine Städtchen bekannte Klima zeigte sich zunehmend … ihr wurde kalt und dass ihre Klamotten bis auf die letzte Faser durchnässt waren, half da auch nicht weiter.

Emmett bemerkte das beginnende Zittern und wie er nun einmal war, mit all seiner Lockerheit, sagte er: „Vielleicht solltest du die nassen Klamotten erst einmal ausziehen." Auch meinte er dies im Hinblick auf die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er für gewohnt rannte und dass es dem Mädchen dann noch kälter wurde. Bevor er aber weiter kam und Hermine seine Jacke anbieten konnte, funkelte sie ihn auch schon an.

„Sag mal geht's noch? Hast du an 'nem Junkie genippt? Ich mache doch hier keinen Strip vor dir. Das kannst du abhaken, du kleiner Perverser."

Wenn Emmett es noch vermocht hätte, dann wäre er rot geworden. Verlegen stammelte er, dass er das so nicht gemeint hatte und zog dann schnell seine Joggingjacke aus, um sie Hermine zu geben. Und einen verlegenen Emmett zu sehen, das war schon etwas. Allerdings nahm Harrys beste Freundin die angebotene Jacke erst einmal an und zog sie auch rasch über. Danach gab sie sich auch einen Ruck und kletterte mehr oder weniger unter Schmerzen auf Emmetts Rücken. Der Rückweg konnte also beginnen und erneut durchschnitt ein Schrei den Wald. Für Hermine kam der Ritt auf dem Vampir dem eines Besens gleich und es war ja hinlänglich bekannt, wie sich die Gryffindor immer darauf freute, ihre Beine vom festen Boden zu nehmen.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Harry entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen und es kribbelte im Nacken. Alice hatte den Gryffindor ganz fest an sich heran gezogen und hauchte leichte Küsse auf die Rückseite seines Halses. Zehn Minuten warteten sie nun schon auf die Rückkehr von Emmett und Harry wurde zunehmend besorgter, denn eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass der Vampir seine beste Freundin schneller einholen würde. Doch was war, wenn sie disappariert war?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Sie sind bestimmt bald zurück", sagte Alice und grinste schelmisch. „Vielleicht können wir ja wetten, wer schneller hier ist. Hermine? Oder aber Carlisle mit ihren Eltern."

Harry drehte sich um und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein keine Wette mit dir. Edward meint, du hast die Angewohnheit zu schummeln."

Alice machte für einen Moment ein gespielt empörtes Gesicht, bevor sie lachte und Harry dann sanft auf den Mund küsste. „Ok manchmal schon", sagte Alice, strich Harry durch die wieder um einige Millimeter gewachsenen Haare und dann warteten sie weiter.

Natürlich wusste sie es nicht, denn Alice hatte erst ein paar Mal wieder in die Zukunft blicken können. Allerdings sagte ihr ihre Erfahrung wie Carlisle seinen Mercedes benutzte und so standen die Chancen gar nicht schlecht für ihn. Dann dachte sie daran, was es denn für Zufälle gab. Oder aber es war Schicksal, dass, als Carlisle die Handynummer von Hermines Vater gewählt hatte, er erfuhr, dass die beiden Muggel gerade in Forks waren. Und als Henry Granger dann noch meinte, sie würden sofort mit einem Taxi kommen, da hatte Carlisle beschlossen ihnen entgegen zu fahren.

Harrys Gedanken schwirrten auch gerade um ein Mitglied der Familie Granger. Er dachte gerade über Hermine nach und fragte sich, was sie hier machte. Hatte Professor Dumbledore ihr nicht gesagt, dass er noch lebte? Wie war sie hier her gekommen, wenn ihre Eltern doch auf der Suche nach ihr waren? Und dann die ultimative Frage. Hatte Hermine Granger die Regeln verletzt, um zu ihm zu gelangen, um ihn zu finden? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht und als Alice dies bemerkte, fragte sie, was denn los sei.

Darauf zu antworten, dazu kam Harry jedoch nicht mehr, denn die Tür zum Haus wurde geöffnet und jemand kam herein. Und dass es nicht Carlisle war merkte Harry keine zwei Sekunden später. Zum einen, da Emmett sie laut ankündigt. „Hexenexpress … Endstation … bitte aussteigen. Und dann, da ein lautes „_Haaarrryy!_" im Zimmer erklang und eine Sekunde später ihm auch schon der Atem genommen wurde. Hermine war von Emmetts Rücken gesprungen und hatte ohne auch nur eine Sekunde an ihr schmerzendes Knie zu denken, sich auf ihren besten Freund gestürzt.

„Oh Harry", schluchzte sie voller Freude und drückte den Jungen nachdem sie ihn fest in den Armen hatte, mehrfach einen Kuss auf die Wangen. „Ich … ich … du lebst … du … du …" Es verschlug dem Mädchen einfach die Sprache. Sie war überglücklich und sie wollte ihren besten Freund einfach nie wieder loslassen.

Harry auf der anderen Seite freute sich auch Hermine zu sehen. Allerdings rang er nach Luft und sagte mühevoll: „Bitte Mine, ich brauche Luft." Sofort ließ sie Harry los und schaute ihn mit verlegenem Gesicht an. „Sorry", flüsterte sie und umarmte Harry dann etwas weniger erdrückend. Aber das schien etwas zu sein, das jemand anderem im Raum nicht sonderlich gefiel, zumal die Gryffindor immer wieder meinte, dass sie solche Angst gehabt hätte, ihn niemals wieder zu sehen und dass sie Harry doch bräuchte.

Ein leises Grollen durchfuhr den Raum. Und während Hermine zurück wich, Esme und Rosalie in den Raum gerannt kamen und Emmett leicht schmunzelte, stand Harry auf und stellte sich zwischen Hermine und seine Freundin. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn Hermine zog ihn plötzlich hinter sich und während sie seinen Körper beschützend abschirmte, entfuhr auch der Gryffindor, ihrer tiefsten Kehle ein Grollen, wie man es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Harry braucht einige Moment um dies zu verdauen und um zu verstehen, was hier los war. Hatte Hermine gerade ebenso geknurrt wie Alice und wieso standen sich die beiden Mädchen plötzlich wie Todfeinde gegenüber? Das war doch nicht Hermines Art. So kannte Harry seine beste Freundin gar nicht. Eines jedoch wusste er. Hermine, Hexe hin oder her, war Alice nicht gewachsen und so drängte er sich wieder an ihr vorbei und versucht zumindest das Vampirmädchen zu beruhigen.

„Nicht Alice", sagte er und sah sie unsicher an. „Sie ist keine Gefahr. Hermine würde mir niemals weh tun." Innerlich fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige jedoch, was denn hier eben gerade abging. Wieso reagiert seine Freundin so auf Hermine? War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Auf Hermine? Harry war verwirrt, zumal er doch nicht einmal ansatzweise Gefühle romantischer Art für seine Schulfreundin hatte. Sie war halt Hermine. Sie war das Mädchen, welches er seit seiner ersten Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress kannte. Sie war das Mädchen, welches Ron und er vor dem Troll gerettet und mit der sie all die Abenteuer erlebt hatten. Sie waren schlicht und einfach beste Freunde. Und so hatte er es auch immer von Hermine gedacht. Sie war seine große Schwester, die für ihn da war und ihm ab und an auch in den Arsch trat, wenn er seine Hausaufgaben nicht machen wollte.

Allerdings wurde ihm auch klar, dass Alice dies natürlich nicht wissen konnte und so beschloss Harry gleich etwas klar zu stellen. Sein Blick ging zu Emmett, der immer noch grinste und er erhoffte Hilfe von ihm. Nur war das, was dieser zustande brachte nicht gerade hilfreich. Emmetts Grinsen wurden nämlich plötzlich noch breiter und er sagte voller Vorfreude: „Oh geil Frauencatchen, ich hole schnell das Babyöl." Rosalie verpasste ihrem Freund daraufhin einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und quittiert Emmetts Kommentar mit einem genervten „Idiot".

„Ok Hermine, Alice. Ich glaube hier ist etwas schief gelaufen. Bitte beruhigt euch beide und dann hört mir zu. Also zuerst zu dir Hermine…", dabei blickte er ihr tief in die Augen, „… Alice ist keine Gefahr für uns, ebenso wenig wie der Rest ihrer Familie. Sie trinken nur tierisches Blut, falls dich das beruhigt und würden nie einem Menschen schaden. Außerdem vertraut Professor Dumbledore ihnen und seinem Urteilsvermögen traust du doch auch, oder?

Hermine sah Harry überrascht und skeptisch an. Natürlich brannte ihr ein „Aber sie ist ein Vampir" auf der Zunge. Doch der Blick den Harry ihr schenkte und sein Einwand mit ihrem Professor ließen sie den Kommentar vergessen. Ungläubig schaute sie zwischen ihren besten Freund und den Vampiren hin und her, die ihrerseits versuchte die ganze Lage mit freundlichen Gesichtern zu entspannen. Besonders Esme und Rosalie konnten sich keinen Reim auf Alice verhalten machen. Klar hatte Carlisles Gefährtin eine Vermutung. Doch ihres Wissens nach war Alice vom Wesen her so eingestellt, dass sie über dem Thema Eifersucht stand. Es musste also noch etwas anderes sein, was ihre Feindseligkeit gegenüber dem fremden Mädchen hervor rief.

Harry spürte dass Hermine sich entspannte und fand es nun für den richtigen Zeitpunkt ihr noch einen Schock zu verpassen. Lächeln schaute er die Gryffindor an und sagte: „Und Mine, es gibt da noch etwas, was du vielleicht wissen solltest…"

„Was Harry?", fragte sie und bemerkte, dass ihr Freund sich langsam in Richtung des Vampirmädchens bewegt.

„Nun Mine", sagte Harry vorsichtig und mit einem zunehmenden Rotschimmer im Gesicht, „während der Zeit wo ich hier war und mich vom Flugzeugabsturz erholt habe, da sind wir, also ich meine Alice und ich, sind wir uns näher gekommen."

„Näher gekommen?", fragte Hermine überrascht, dann kam ihr der Spruch von Emmett und sein Kommentar darüber was Alice und Harry des Nachts trieben wieder in den Sinn und dann gingen ihr fast die Augen über als ihr bester Freund seinen Arm um Alice legte und sie dann liebevoll küsste.

„Oh Harry", sagte Alice ebenso verliebt und erwidert den Kuss solange, bis Emmett rief: „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"

Sofort trennten sich beide und funkelten den bulligen Vampir an. Danach wandte sich Harry an seine Freundin und sagte: „Und du Alice brauchst nicht eifersüchtig auf Hermine zu sein. Ich liebe sie zwar, aber nicht so wie ich dich liebe, sondern wie eine Schwester."

Kaum hatte er dies aber gesagt, überkam den Gryffindor jedoch der Gedanke, dass er das so vielleicht nicht hätte sagen sollen und er blickte zu Hermine rüber. Diese stand immer noch leicht erstarrte da und ihre Augen schienen einen feuchten Glanz anzunehmen, dann zuckte auch schon ihre Unterlippen und während Harry sich innerlich für seine Gefühlslosigkeit verfluchte, stürmte Hermine auch schon auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn und mit Tränen in den Augen flüsterte sie: „Danke Harry, das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Du weißt, dass ich dich immer wie einen Bruder gesehen habe."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry und legte seinen Arm um sie. Dann drehte er sich etwas und blickte zu Alice, die sie beide zwar genau beobachtete, doch deren Gesicht dann plötzlich weicher wurde und sie Harry ein verstehendes Lächeln schenkte.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Hermine hielt Harry immer noch fest. Angestrengt überlegte der Gryffindor schon wie er seine beste Freundin von sich lösen konnte und verwundert blieb seine rechte Hand schließlich in Hermines feuchten Nacken hängen. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er den Zustand in welchem sich seine Freundin, ihr Haar und auch ihre Kleidung befand. Er erkannte sogar Emmetts Jacke.

„Ähm Hermine … wieso sind eigentlich deine Haare und deine Klamotten so nass?", fragte Harry und drückte sie etwas von sich. Bevor die Brünette jedoch zum Antworten kam, platze es auch schon aus Emmett heraus. „Sie ist in einen Bach gefallen."

Allerdings hatte er die Rechnung ohne Hermine, oder besser ohne Hermines übersteigerten Ehrlichkeitssinn gemacht. Und so sah ihn die Gryffindor mit ungläubigen Augen an rief leicht empört: „Wie bitte?"

Natürlich hatte sie damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum und Emmett funkelte sie böse an. Konnte Löwenmähne nicht mal mit flunkern? Hatte sie denn keine Ahnung was jetzt kam? Mit zunehmender Unsicherheit schaute der sonst so taffe Vampir zu Harry und auch zu Rosalie, die ihren Fokus nun vollends auf ihn gelegt hatte. Und ihr Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Emmett?", sagte sie drohend. „Was ist passiert? Soweit ich weiß wolltest du Harrys Freundin doch kein Haar krümmen. Wieso also ist sie nass bis auf die Knochen?"

„Sie ist in den Bach gefallen…", wiederholte der bullige Vampir mit überzeugter Stimme.

„Emmett?" – Rosalie nahm ihm das aber nicht wirklich ab und ihre Stimme wurde lauter und knurrender. Nicht nur sie veränderte ihr Verhalten, sondern auch Harry begann seinen großen Bruder anzufunkeln. Etwas, das dem Vampir überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust den Rest des Tages kopfüber zu verbringen. Da war ja die Aussicht auf Blacks Rudel bei Nässe in einem geschlossenen Raum angenehmer.

„Es hat geregnet … Platzregen, kommt doch öfters hier vor", sagte er rasch als Ausweichmöglichkeit. Doch auch dies schien niemand wirklich zu glauben, zumal Emmett es in seiner Eile nicht mal annähernd wie eine Antwort formuliert hatte. Sondern am Ende klang seine Stimme fast wie eine Frage. Immer weiter verstrickte sich Rosalies Freund und es wurde schon echt amüsant.

„Emmett Cullen", drohte seine Freundin nun regelrecht und schließlich ergab sich der bullige Vampir. Sei es weil Rosalie nun fast schon vor ihm stand, den Zeigefinger in seine breite Brust bohrend oder weil Harry seine Hand langsam zum Zaubern erhoben hatte. Alice und Esme beobachteten das Ganze mit einem versteckten Lächeln und insgeheim schienen sie wohl zu hoffen, dass sich Emmett noch mehr verstrickte und er seine Abreibung bekam.

„Ok, wie ihr wollt", erwiderte Emmett und hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ich war's. Ich war einfach alles. Ich hatte Langeweile und hab das Universum erschaffen, hab Eva geschwängert und jetzt habe ich halt aus Versehen gezaubert. Mein Gott ich hatte den Stab in der Hand und hab diesen blöden Aquamenti-Spruch benutzt. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Hermines Zauberstab wirklich was macht und dann auch noch gleich 'nen ganzen Tanker voll Wasser auf sie kippt. Aber hey, dass mit ihrem Knie war ihre eigne Schuld."

„Was? Gezaubert?", rief Rosalie überrascht darüber, dass Emmett so etwas konnte, während Harry zu Hermine schaute und laut fragte: „Was ist mit ihrem Knie?"

'Ooops', war wohl der Gedanke, der Emmett als nächstes durch den Kopf ging und er wich zurück. Hinzu kam, dass Hermine genau in dem Moment, wo sie es erwähnt hatten, an ihren Schmerz im Oberschenkel erinnert wurde und leicht zusammen sackte. Sie hielt sich ihr Bein und der Schwarzhaarige musst sie stützen.

„Hermine, was hat er gemacht?", fragte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Strenge worauf sich Emmett sofort verteidigen wollte. „Ich hab nichts gemacht, Harry. Alles was ich wollte war sie vor einem Absturz in die Tiefe zu bewahren."

„Absturz?", fragte Alice und Emmett erhoffte von seiner Schwester Unterstützung.

„Ja Absturz … ein tiefer, unausweichlich tödlicher Fall. Unsere kleine Hexe war nämlich kurz davor in den Fluss zu stürzen, als sie kopflos durch den Wald rannte. Du kennst doch die Stelle Alice, die wo ich letztes Jahr den kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Paul hatte? Genau dort hätte sie den Abflug gemacht, hätte ich sie nicht gehalten."

Natürlich kannten die Vampire besagte Stelle, die kleine Auseinandersetzung bei der Jagd nach Victoria hatte ja alle noch im Gedächtnis und ihnen war klar, dass Hermine dies nicht überlebt hätte. Allerdings erklärte es nicht das verletzte Knie. Schließlich hatte Emmett ja gesagt, er habe sie gehalten. Seine Rechtfertigung ging also weiter und so sagte Rosalies Freund: „Ich habe sie also zurück gezogen und fest gehalten. Allerdings dachte Hermine wohl ich wäre Jacob Black auf Paarungsjagd und infolge ihres Befreiungsversuchs hat sie sich verletzt."

„Und wie?", hakte Harry nach.

Emmett sah kurz zu Hermine herüber und erwidert. „Nah was denkst du wohl, Kleiner? Was machen Mädchen, wenn sie von einem Jungen bedroht werden?" Und dann wandte er sich direkt und mit schon fast anklagendem Blick an Harrys beste Freundin: „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass es bei mir keine bleibenden Schäden gibt. Rose wäre mehr als nur sauer auf dich. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr Weiber einem immer in die Eier tretet, wenn brenzlig wird? Lest ihr das in irgendeinem Buch?"

Hermine wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde roter und murmelte schließlich ein leise „Entschuldigung". Harry auf der anderen Seite kam bei der Erwähnung des Wortes _Buch_ nicht umher zu schmunzeln und so lockerte sich die Spannung etwas. Auch schien das verlegene Gesicht der Gryffindor Emmett zu genügen und ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Dann kniete er sich aber plötzlich vor eine überraschte Hermine hin und meinte, sie solle doch mal kurz die Hose, wenn sie schon nicht für in strippe – ein breites Grinsen spiegelte sich jetzt auf seinem Gesicht wieder – ein wenig hochziehen, damit sie sich das Knie mal genauer anschauen konnten. Natürlich verstand kein anderer die letzte Aussage und so beäugten sie Emmett mit einem skeptischen Blick. Hermine hingegen war etwas überrumpelt und zog sogar die Hose hoch, obwohl Emmett ein gänzlich Fremder für sie war, der sie vorhin noch durch den Wald gejagt hatte.

„Autsch, das sieht nicht gut aus. Wird bestimmt ein herrlicher blauer Fleck, Locke. Vielleicht solltest du Eis darauf tun, dann lässt der Schmerz nach." Emmett klang richtig fachmännisch, geradezu mütterlich und tastete Hermines Knie ab. Glücklicherweise war aber nichts gebrochen, allerdings zuckte die Gryffindor zurück als sie die kalten Hände des Vampirs berührten.

Für Esme schien der Satz mit dem Eis ein Stichwort gewesen zu sein, denn sie verließ blitzschnell den Raum und tauchte keine zehn Sekunden später mit einem Handtuch und einem Beutel gecrashtem Eis auf. „Hier Emmett, aber sei vorsichtig", sagte sie und lächelte dann Hermine an. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal von vorn beginnen, meine Liebe. Wir hatte einen nicht gerade glücklichen Start, oder? Also ich bin Esme Cullen, Carlisles Frau und so zu sagen die Mutterfigur von Alice und ihren Geschwistern."

„Hermine, Hermine Granger", erwiderte die Gryffindor und reichte Esme die Hand. Ihr folgten dann Rosalie, Emmett und Alice. Und nachdem das Eis gebrochen war, erzählte Harry seiner besten Freundin von all dem was in den letzten Tagen und Wochen geschehen war. Wobei Hermine ihr besonders Harrys Verlust seiner letzten lebenden Verwandten nahe ging. Denn egal wie sie auch immer zu Harry gewesen waren, so waren sie doch auch seine Familie. Harry konnte darüber nur staunen und lächelte sie an. Natürlich dachte seine beste Freundin ähnlich wie er. Doch es erstaunte ihn, wie sehr sie sich glichen.

Schließlich aber kamen sie zu einem Punkt, über den die kleine Gruppe noch nicht gesprochen hatte. Und zur Sprache brachte dies Hermine, obwohl sie eigentlich was anderes meinte, als sie Harry mitten in einem Gedanken anlächelte und sagte: „Also Harry, dein Leben ist wirklich nicht von Langeweile geprägt, oder? Ich meine erst sind da unsere Abenteuer in Hogwarts, allen voran deine kleinen Begegnungen mit Voldemort und nun verliebst du dich auch noch in einen Vampir. Also komplizierter geht's nicht."

„Das sagt die Richtige", entfuhr es Rosalie und Hermine schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du damit, Rose?", fragte sie und benutzte dabei auch gleich Rosalies Spitznamen, den ihr die Blondine angeboten hatte.

„Was ich meine? Na dein neues Haustier natürlich, oben in Edwards Zimmer."

„Haustier?", erwiderte Harrys Freundin und verkrampfte sich etwas. Denn das einzige Tier von dem Rosalie sprechen konnte, war ja der Wolf gewesen. War er etwa noch im Haus? Und war es überhaupt ein echter Wolf gewesen? Schließlich hatte das Tier sich ja vor ihren Augen in einen Jungen verwandelt. Einen nackten, kräftigen, muskulösen, sonnengebräunten Jungen. Hermine wurde beim Gedanken an den Indianerjungen regelrecht rot und es begann in ihrem Bauch zu kribbeln.

Allerdings wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harry sie in den Arm nahm und meinte, dass sie reden müssten. Etwas überrascht sah sie den Schwarzhaarigen an und Harry begann auch sofort. „Siehst du Hermine, es gibt ein kleines Problem mit dem Indianerjungen. Sein Name ist Jacob Black und er lebt nicht weit von hier im Reservat."

Hermine setzte sich Harry gegenüber und schaute ihren Freund fragend an. „Und wo liegt das Problem, Harry?"

„Nun...", erwiderte dieser und strich sich nervös über den Kopf, „ … ähm so wie es aussieht haben einige der Ureingeborenen in seinem Dorf eine besondere Art von Magie im Blut. Und wenn ich Bella und Carlisle richtig verstanden habe, so können sich die Stammesmitglieder, wenn eine Gefahr für ihr Volk besteht, verwandeln und nehmen die Gestalt von riesigen Wölfen an … so zu sagen die Stammesbeschützer."

„Du meinst er ist ein Quileute?", fragte Hermine überrascht und sah sich drei nicht minder überraschten Gesichtern gegenüber.

„Du weißt von ihnen? Woher? Black meint immer es sind Stammesgeheimnisse und er musste kämpfen damit die Alten es sogar Bella erzählt haben", fragte Alice und Hermine wurde nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht so genau. Doch hab schon einmal davon gehört oder vielleicht auch gelesen. Auf jeden Fall ist es sehr alte Magie, die aber schon sehr stark an Seelenmagie heran kommt und daher eigentlich nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt wird. Das Buch muss wohl in der verbotenen Abteilung stehen."

Harry grinste, obwohl er damit wahrscheinlich nur seine Verwunderung darüber ausdrückte, dass seine beste Freundin nun schon wieder mal mehr wusste als er. „Natürlich", rutschte es ihm raus und die Gryffindor funkelte ihn an. „Sag es nicht, Potter. Denn ich habe auch einige Fluchbücher gelesen." Daraufhin erhob Harry ergebend die Hände und lächelte. Dann kam man zurück zum Thema und Harrys Stimme wurde immer trockener. Wie sollte er Hermine nur die Sache mit dem Prägen erklären. Er selbst verstand es ja noch nicht einmal so ganz. Doch was sein musste, musste halt sein und so atmete der Gryffindor noch einmal tief durch.

„Ähm Hermine, wo du gerade die Seelenmagie erwähnst. Ich glaube da liegt unser Problem. Bella und Carlisle haben uns, nachdem du so überstürzt weg gerannt warst, versucht etwas über die Hintergründe für Jacobs ungewöhnliches Verhalten dir gegenüber zu erklären. Vor allem Bella erzählte uns dabei von dieser Sache bei den Quole … Queli …"

„Sie heißen Quileute", half Hermine, „und ich bin mal gespannt, was für eine Erklärung du dafür hast, dass sich dieser Jacob in all seiner anatomischen Pracht vor mir aufgebaut hat und es fast so aussah, als wollte er über mich herfallen."

„… ähm ja genau Quileute.", verschluckte sich Harry, als er sich das Bild der beiden vor noch einer Stunde vorstellte. Und um schnell weiter zu kommen, sprach er auch rasch weiter. „Also Hermine, es gibt da diese Sache bei den Quileute, dass sich Prägen nennte. Es kommt sehr selten vor. Doch wenn es passiert gibt es für das betreffende Stammesmitglied kein zurück. Bella meinte es ist wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick, nur viel stärker und auch wenn die Person, auf welche man geprägt wird, diese Gefühle nicht erwidert, so dreht sich dennoch alles um sie. Der Geprägte würde alles für sie sein … Freund … Geliebter … Beschützer …"

Hermine verfolgte Harrys Erzählung genau und mit jedem Wort schien es der Gryffindor mehr zu dämmern, was ihr bester Freund von ihr wollte. Schließlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie sagte ungläubig: „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Harry. Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass dieser Junge auf mich geprägt wurde. Das geht nicht, Harry! Ich bin eine Hexe und er ist ein Muggel. Ich … ich …"

Harry konnte nur nicken und Hermines Schultern sackten zusammen. Sie lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Und die ganze Sache immer mehr realisierend und dann wieder zu sehen wie Alice, dieses Vampirmädchen, ihren Arm um Harry legte, ließ bei ihr eine bisher nicht gekannte Wut im Bauch aufsteigen. Sie sprang plötzlich auf und rief, sie müsse hier raus. Harry hielt sie jedoch auf und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Blieb hier Hermine, bitte. Wir finden eine Lösung."

„Eine Lösung? Eine Lösung Harry? Wie soll die denn aussehen?", rief sie leicht hysterisch, was Emmett veranlasste, sich schon mal auf einen magischen Ausbruch vorzubereiten, zumal die Hexe kurz vor dem Koller stand. Es wurde nach all den Strapazen vielleicht doch zu viel für sie. Denn ihre nächsten Worte zeugten davon.

„Bei Merlin, ich bin um die halbe Welt geflogen um dich zu finden. Ich habe gedacht du bist tot. Ich bin Hals über Kopf von zuhause weggelaufen und habe meinen Eltern nicht mal gesagt wohin. Dann finde ich dich endlich und mein Herz macht Freudensprünge, weil mein bester Freund noch lebt, wenn gleich in einem Haus voller Vampire. Und jetzt kommst du und sagst mir, dass das Fräulein Schicksal, als Schlampe vor dem Herrn mich auch auf dem Kieker hat und mir meinen persönlichen Stalker schenkt."

Das Nächste was durch das Haus der Cullens schallte war ein lautes Keuchen. Sofort wirbelten alle herum und Hermine entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Denn am Fuße der Treppe stand eben jener „Stalker", stand Jacob Black und er sah so aus, als hätte man ihn mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen. Sein Gesicht war kreideweis und die Augen von Entsetzen gezeichnet. Bevor Hermine jedoch irgendetwas, eine Entschuldigung vielleicht, sagen konnte, drehte sich der Indianerjunge auch schon um und rannte aus dem Haus.

„Shit, das habe ich nicht gewollt", flüsterte Hermine und schaute verloren in die Runde. Harry stand auf und fragte sich immer noch, was nur mit ihr los war. So kannte er seine Hermine nicht. Jaaaa, sie konnte manchmal nerven. Und ja, ihre Standpauken in Hogwarts im Bezug auf das Brechen von Regeln waren legendär, aber noch nie hatte er sie so wütend … nein, wütend war nicht das richtige Wort … sondern gereizt gesehen. Irgendwas schien nicht mit ihr zu stimmen. Doch dieses Rätsel musste später gelöst werden. Erst einmal galt es Black zurück zu holen und hier überraschte Hermine Harry, als sie sich plötzlich wieder sehr schnell fing, eine besorgte Miene auflegte, und meinte, sie würde sich selbst darum kümmern. Fest umgriff sie ihren Zauberstab und folgte dem Wolf aus dem Haus…

„Life sucks."

Genau das ging Jacob gerade durch den Kopf, als er Isabella Swan, dem Mädchen, welches bis vor einer Stunde noch die Liebe seines Lebens war hier in Cullens Zimmer gegenüber saß. Immer noch versuchte er seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen, nachdem sie innerhalb der letzten zwei Stunden völlig durcheinander gebracht worden waren. Jacob hörte nicht einmal mehr richtig zu als das jungvermählte Paar versuchte ihm von Bellas Schwangerschaft und den daraus resultierenden Komplikationen zu erzählen.

Nein, Jacobs Gedanken drehten sich um die letzten drei Wochen und was er in ihnen alles so durchgemacht und erlebt hatte. Beginnend bei Bellas Hochzeit und dem damit einhergehendem Schmerz die Liebe seines Lebens immer weiter zu verlieren, hatte Jacob beschlossen, dass er Abstand braucht. Abstand zu den Cullens, Abstand zum Rudel … kurz gesagt, Abstand zu seinem bisherigem Leben.

Unterstützung hatte er dabei überraschenderweise bei seinem Vater gefunden. Nicht dass ihn Billy Black bisher nie unterstützt hatte oder so. Nein, sein Dad war trotz seiner körperlichen Einschränkungen immer für seinen Sohn da gewesen und war gleich am Tag nach der Hochzeit, keine Stunde nachdem Bella mit dem Blutsauger ins Flugzeug gestiegen war, zu seinem Sohn gegangen und hatte diesem einen Umschlag in die Hand gedrückt.

„Hier Jake, das ist für dich. Bella sollte nicht die einzige sei, die ein neues Leben beginnt. Lern die Welt kennen und finde deinen Weg", hatte der alte Quileute gesagt und als Jacob den Brief geöffnet hatte, war ihm ein Bündel Geldscheine in den Schoß gefallen.

Jacob musste schmunzeln als er an das Lächeln seines Vaters zurück dachte, als dieser ihm das Geld gab. Er selbst musste völlig entgeistert geblickt haben, zumal die finanzielle Situation der beiden nie wirklich große Sprünge zuließ. Doch Billy meinte, dass er das Geld extra für ihn gespart hatte und Jacob es daher wirklich nehmen konnte. Dann hatte er noch hinzugefügt, dass Kalifornien im Sommer wirklich schön sein soll. Und das war ein Hinweis, den sein Sohn verstanden hatte.

So war es also dazu gekommen, dass Jacob die letzten Wochen außerhalb von Forks und außerhalb des Staates Washington verbracht hatte. Wochen in denen er versucht hatte Bella zu vergessen und mit seinem Leben weiter zu machen. Und wie tut das ein junger Mann, der solo, athletisch gebaut und mit einem nicht zu verkennendem Selbstbewusstsein gesegnet ist? Richtig, er sucht sich die geilsten Plätze der amerikanischen Westküste aus und macht Party, denn aufgrund seiner Größe kam er in die Clubs ohne, dass er nach einem Ausweis gefragt wurde. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er dabei in den Clubs jede Nacht eine andere Perle abgeschleppt hatte.

Letzteres hingegen war wohl aber nicht nur seinen Hormonen, sondern auch seinem Unterbewusstsein geschuldet, welches wohl wie damals meinte, er würde die richtige finden um geprägt zu werden, wenn er nur einfach ziellos durch die Gegend fuhr. Oder aber in diesem Fall wenn er Teflon spielte und nichts anbrennen ließ.

Bei letzterem Gedanken gluckste Edward neben ihm und riss Jacob damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er funkelte den Vampir an und schnarrte: „Kannst du nicht mal aus meinem Kopf bleiben. Meine Gedanken gehören mit, verstanden?"

Vor zwei Monaten hätte Bellas Freund noch etwas Bissiges geantwortet, doch heute, und mit den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden, dürstete ihm offenbar nicht danach und Edward hob nur abwehrend die Hände. „Sorry Black, aber ich kann es nun mal nicht kontrollieren."

Bella auf der anderen Seiten verstand nur Bahnhof. Allerdings sagten ihr die Blicke der beiden Jungen, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Antwort bekommen würde, daher versuchte sie wieder zum Thema zurück zu kehren und erklärte von vorn, was ihr nun bevor stand und dass sie hoffte, Jacob würde sie in Zukunft nicht hassen.

Jacob hörte ihr wieder aufmerksam zu … so etwa fünf Sekunden und danach wanderten seine Gedanken erneut ab. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht zurück nach Kalifornien und den heißen Erinnerungen dort, sondern zu den wohl schönsten, braunen Augen, in die er jemals blicken durfte. Sein gesamtes Wesen war wieder voll auf das mysteriöse Mädchen, auf Hermine Granger, fixiert und das Herz des Wolfes begann immer schneller zu schlagen.

Seine Erinnerungen begannen dabei, wie Jacob im Fernsehen nach einer seiner feuchtfröhlichen Nächte vom Flugzeugabsturz in Forks gehört und sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht hatte. Allerdings war er nicht geflogen, was wohl die schnellste Variante gewesen wäre. Nein Jacob hatte sich einfach verwandelt und war die ganze Strecke an der Westküste der Staaten entlang gelaufen. Somit war er auch einige Tage später erst bei seinem Vater angekommen. Oder um es besser zu sagen, er war erst heute Morgen wieder bei seinem Rudel angelangt.

Dort hatte Jacob auch erfahren, dass auch Bella wieder zurück war und dass Carlisle sie unter Quarantäne gestellt hatte, sodass nicht einmal Charlie, ihr eigener Vater, zu ihr durfte. In dem Moment war Jacob klar geworden, dass sein schlimmster Alptraum nun Realität war und mit unbändiger Wut, zusätzlich geschürt durch Cullens Worte am Telefon, war er hier her gekommen um den Bruch des alten Vertrages zu sühnen. Jacob hatte mit allem gerechnet, sogar mit seinem Tod, denn ohne Bella war sein Leben eh nicht mehr lebenswert gewesen. Doch niemals damit, geprägt zu werden.

„Sie ist hier", sagte Edward und riss Jacob erneut aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja wirklich?", fragte der Indianerjunge überrascht und schaute sofort neugierig in Richtung Tür. Edward musste schmunzeln, da er glaubte zu sehen, dass Jacob mit einem Male die Ohren spitzte. Gedanken hören hatte also doch eine höhere Reichweite als ein Hundegehör. Aber irgendwie freute er sich auch für den Wolf, obwohl sie beide sich vor Monaten noch am liebsten zerfleischt hätten. Allerdings gab es noch ein Problem. Eines, das sie vielleicht noch klären sollten, bevor Jacob Hermine wieder näher kam.

„Ähm Black … Jacob. Es gibt da noch etwas, dass du über diese Hermine wissen solltest." Edward überlegte fieberhaft, wie er es sagen konnte.

„Und was?", fragte Jacob ungeduldig, sein Blick gar nicht wirklich in Richtung des Vampirs gerichtet, hatte sein Wolfsgehör doch gerade Hermines Stimme eingefangen und damit, wie sie irgendjemand da unten maßregelte und ihm die richtig Aussprach für Jacobs Stammesnamen beibrachte. Überraschte horchte der Indianerjunge auf, denn er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, woher dieses Mädchen ihr Wissen bezog.

„Nun Jake, sie … also ich meine Hermine ist nicht wie Bella oder die anderen Mädchen, die du vielleicht kennst. Sie ist eine Hexe."

Jacobs Kopf flog herum und das Grollen in der Brust des Indianerjungen war mit Sicherheit auch außerhalb des Zimmers zu hören. „Nenn sie ja nie wieder so … du … du Blutsauger."

Edward hob abwehrend die Hände und erwiderte: „Nein Black, ich meine das nicht als Beleidigung. Ich meine es ernst, sie ist eine Hexe. Sie hat magische Fähigkeiten, sie kann zaubern."

Jacob starrte den Vampir an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe und erst Bellas Worte rissen ihn wieder aus seiner Starre. „Es stimmt Jake, Hermine ist eine Hexe. Sie kann zaubern, ich habe es selbst gesehen. Es war keine Beleidigung."

Immer noch voller Unglaube blickte Jacob nun zu seiner Freundin aus Kindheitstagen. Er versuchte zu erkennen, ob sie ihn verarschen wollte. Magie gab es doch gar nicht. Das waren Märchen und Aberglaube und nicht real. Allerdings hörte er auf diesen Gedanken hin Edward, der diesen durch seine Fähigkeit mal wieder gehört hatte, sagen. „Und genau das denken die meisten Menschen auch über uns, oder? Werwölfe und Vampire … alles Schauermärchen, oder? Jacob, ich weiß es kling sonderbar, ja geradezu fantastisch, aber es gibt da draußen eine Welt, von der du, dein Rudel und selbst wir mit all unseren Jahrzehnten die wir nun schon auf dieser Erde wandeln nichts wussten. Und das, obwohl auch wir laut Hermine oder ihrem Freund Harry in diese fantastische Welt hinein gehören."

Jacob blinzelte und im selben Moment war das Gesagte von Edward nur noch Nebensache für ihn. Denn in seinem letzten Satz hatte er ein Wort, nein zwei Worte erwähnt, welche sich schmerzhaft in den Geist des jungen Indianers brannten. Cullen hatte _ihrem Freund _gesagte und Jacob glaubte eine Welt stürzte für ihn zusammen. Allerdings rettete Edward ihn vor noch mehr Herzschmerz, als er sagte: „Jacob, Harry ist ihr bester Freund, nicht so wie du denkst. Ihr bester … verstehst du?"

Jacob starrte den Vampir an und es war so als würde die eiserne Hand, welche sich um sein Herz gelegt hatte, dieses wieder loslassen. „Wirklich?", fragte er und Edward nickte. „Ja wirklich. Außerdem hat Harry schon eine Freundin. Und zwar ein, die keine Nebenbuhlerin dulden würde."

„Wen?", fragte der Werwolf und Bellas Mann antwortete grinsend: „Alice."

Das Gesicht in welches er nun blickte war einfach köstlich für den Vampir und er musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht einfach loszulassen. Kurz darauf kam jedoch Bewegung in Jacob Black und er rief, er müsse sie sehen. Und noch bevor Bella oder Edward etwas tun konnten, war Jacob aufgesprungen und in Richtung Tür gerannt. Edward folgte m sofort, denn das was er von unten hörte, Hermines Beinahe-Zusammenbruch, konnte nur böse enden.

Und so war es dann auch. Edward kam genau in dem Moment ins Zimmer als Hermine sagte, dass das Schicksal sie wohl genau wie Harry hasste und ihr einen Stalker schenkte und das Gesicht welches Jacob Black daraufhin machte, brauchte keinerlei Erklärung oder aber die Fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens. Blacks Gesicht sprach Bände und jeder einzelne begann mit den Worten … _Sie hasst mich_. Das letzte was man dann noch von Jacob sah war wie er aus dem Haus rannte und sich noch im Sprung von der Eingangstreppe in sein tierisches Ich verwandelte…


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Tausend Dinge rasten Hermine durch den Kopf als sie sich auf ihren Weg, auf die Suche nach Jacob Black machte, dem Jungen der laut Harry auf sie geprägt worden war. Prägen, Seelenmagie oder aber einen Gefährten haben … natürlich hatte Hermine davon gehört und gelesen. Die verbotene Abteilung in Hogwarts hielt darüber ja einige Bücher bereit. Doch dass es ausgerechnet sie traf, nun das musste Hermine erst einmal selbst verarbeiten.

Allerdings stoppte sie beim Verlassen des Cullen-Hauses noch einmal. Esme war nämlich gerade dabei die letzten Trümmer der Tür wegzuräumen und mehr so aus dem Reflex heraus zog die junge Hexe ihren Zauberstab. „Reparo", sagte sie und augenblicklich begannen die ganzen Holzteile und Glasscherben, die Esme in den letzten Minuten aufgestapelt hatte, sich wie von Zauberhand zu bewegen und wieder zu einer Tür zusammen zu setzen.

Fünf Sekunden später war von der Zerstörung durch Hermines stürmisches Eindringen nichts mehr zu sehen und die anwesenden Vampire standen mit offenen Mündern da. „Wie geil ist das denn?", entfuhr es Emmett, der wohl am meisten vom Thema Magie fasziniert war. „Rose hast du das gesehen? Zack und wieder heil … also den Spruch muss ich lernen, unbedingt. Überleg mal Schatz, wie viel Geld wir für neue Schlafzimmermöbel wir jedes Jahr sparen könnten."

Edward, Alice und Esme grinsten, während Harry sich verschluckte. „Bruderherz", meinte Edward mit einem Augenzwinkern in Richtung Harry daraufhin. „Das war ein klarer Fall von TMI."

„TMI?", fragte Harry während er versuchte standhaft und nicht allzu rot im Gesicht in Richtung der anderen zu schauen. Doch das war nicht so einfach für Harry, denn er hatte plötzlich Bilder in seinem Kopf, Bilder von einer nackten Rosalie und Emmett im Adamskostüm und wie sie gerade …. Edward grinste, da er nicht umher kam Harrys Gedanken zu hören. Alice auf der anderen Seite lächelte ihn an und legte ihren Arm um ihren Freund. Sie zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn auf die Wange und erklärte: „Jepp Harry … TMI … oder besser gesagt _too much informations. _Keiner von uns braucht die Bilder der beiden Karnickel da drüben. Mir persönlich reichte die Epoche der Siebziger bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Von all dem bekam Hermine jedoch nichts mehr mit. Sie war, nachdem ihr Esme dankbar zugelächelt hatte, ins Freie gerannt und hoffte dass sie den für sie immer noch fremden Jungen einholen konnte. Jacob Black war sein Name und ob die junge Hexe es wollt oder auch nicht, sein Erscheinungsbild verursachte ein Kribbeln in ihrer Brust. Sie musste in finden und sei es nur um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Vor dem Haus der Cullens schaute sich Hermine um und überlegte kurz wohin Jacob gerannt sein konnte. Sie ging die Treppe hinab und stolperte dabei über einige Stofffetzen, die wohl einst zu Emmetts Hosen gehörten. „Mist", fluchte Hermine, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass sich das Ziel ihrer Suche wieder verwandelt hatte. Und als Wolf, und mit der Enttäuschung in seinem Blick, konnte Jacob schon meilenweit weg sein.

Doch an dem war es nicht. Zumindest sagte Hermine dies ein Geräusch von rechts, welches ihrem gefluchten Worten folgte. Blitzschnell drehte sich Hermine um und konnte ein Stück braunes Fell erkennen, welches hinter einem riesigen Baume verschwand. „Jacob warte", rief sie und kurz darauf glaubte sie hinter eben jenem Baum so etwas wie eine Ballung von Magie zu spüren. Langsam schritt sie auf die riesige Tanne zu, in der Hoffnung, dass Jacob sie gehört hatte.

Und natürlich hatte Jacob Hermine gehört, hatte mit seinen übermenschlichen Ohren ihre Engelsstimme vernommen und war somit in seiner Bewegung gestoppt. Es war wie ein Befehl einer höheren Macht für ihn gewesen und schwer atmend stand Jacob nun leicht zitternd hinter einer der alten Tannen und überlegte was er tun sollte. Wie sollte er auf Hermine reagieren? Was sollte er sagen, wenn sie doch nicht wirklich mit der Situation seines Prägens klar kam? Verstand sie überhaupt was das Schicksal ihnen beiden da auferlegt hatte? Er konnte die ganze Sache ja kaum so angehen wie er es in Kalifornien gemacht hatte. Dort, bei all den heißen Mädchen, gab es meist einen coolen Spruch, dann ging's ab in irgendeinen Club, wenn man nicht schon in einem war, und irgendwann endete alles im Bett.

Doch das konnte er ja hier schlecht machen. Hermine war für ihn bestimmt und verdiente eine bessere, nein die beste Behandlung. Schwer atmend gegen den Baum gedrückt überlegte der junge Quileute, was er sagen konnte. Und wie er so nachdachte, kam ihm in den Sinn, wie es um sein derzeitiges Erscheinungsbild stand. Er war wieder nackt und keine zehn Meter von ihm stand sie … stand Hermine und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Und in dem Moment tauchte vor Jacobs Augen der entsetzte Blick des Mädchens wieder auf.

Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, denn er sah wieder die Furcht davor was er, Jacob, nackt und so viel stärker als sie, wohl mit ihr machen würde. Und noch bevor er es dazu kommen lassen wollte, sagte er etwas, dass ihm mehr weh tat als die scharfe Borke der Baumes, die sich langsam in seinen Rücken schnitt.

„Komm nicht näher … geh weg", sagte Jacob gequält und eine eiserne Faust schien sich um seine Herz zu legen und drückte erbarmungslos zu. Dann änderte er zwar seine Aussage etwas, doch viel besser wurde es dadurch auch nicht. „Bitte bleib dort stehen, Hermine. Ich … ich … will dich nicht …" Seine Stimme versagte und die Faust packte noch fester zu als er die leisen Worte der Gryffindor vernahm. „Jacob ich wollte mich …", sagte sie und dann nur noch, „oh … okay … ich verstehe…"

Jacob presste sich nun vollends an den Baum und ließ sich dann an ihm hinab gleiten. Sollte die Rinde doch seinen Rücken verletzten. Mehr Schmerzen als das was er da eben getan hatte, konnte sie auch nicht verursachen. Denn er hatte sie einfach weggeschickt. Hatte die Person, die ihm durch die Magie seines Volkes, durch das Blut seiner Ahnen doch das Wichtigste sein sollte, einfach vor den Kopf gestoßen und damit aus seinem Leben.

Jacob hörte wie sich Hermine wieder entfernte und stand kurz davor ihr hinterher zu rennen. Doch da geschah etwas Sonderbares hinter seinem Rücken und vor allem hinter dem Baum. Er hörte Hermine irgendetwas sagen und dann stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auch schon auf. Es war ein Knistern zu hören, mächtig und zugleich prickelnd und Jacob fühlte sich an den Physikunterricht erinnert, und wie sie dort die Elektrizität und elektrische Felder behandelt hatten. Damals hatte er ähnliches gespürt, damals als sein Lehrer die beiden Scheiben aneinander gerieben hatte und danach der Blitz übersprang.

Doch hier im Wald konnte dies nicht sein. Hier gab es keinen Lehrer und auch kein Experiment. Und dies konnte nur eines bedeuten … Gefahr. Jacob stieß sich ab und drehte sich um. Er musste Hermine retten, egal was los war. Allerdings kam er nicht sehr weit. Denn schon kurz nachdem er hinter dem Baum hervor schnellte, stand er eben jener Hermine gegenüber und sie hielt ihm mit ausgestrecktem Arm Emmetts Hose hin.

„Hier, damit geht's wohl besser", grinste sie, obwohl Hermine es nicht wagte Jacob direkt anzuschauen. Es reichte ja die Vorstellung davon, dass der Indianerjunge nackt war, um ihr einen Rotschimmer ins Gesicht zu treiben und einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Jacob auf der anderen Seite starrte auf das im Wind leicht hin und her wiegende, unbegreiflicherweise wieder heile Stück Stoff und brauchte noch einige Sekunden bis er sie nahm und überzog. „Ähm danke", sagte er und strich sich über die Oberschenkel. Nicht … nicht der kleinste Fehler im Stoff war zu sehen und ein leises „Wow" entfuhr seiner Kehle. Hermine blickte ihn daraufhin nun direkt an und ihrer beiden Blicke verschmolzen wieder förmlich.

Wie lange sie so dastanden wusste wohl keiner am Ende mehr. Allerdings unterbrach Jacob die Stille und dachte sich, es wäre wohl am besten, sich erst einmal richtig vorzustellen. „Hey … ähm … ich bin Jacob", sagte er und Hermines Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich weiß. Dein Name wurde heute schon mehrfach gerufen … mal lauter und mal leiser."

„Deiner aber auch", erwiderte der Indianerjunge und fügte dann ein etwas länger gezogenes „Her-mi-ne" hinzu, was das Mädchen noch breiter lächeln ließ. Allerdings folgte dieser Geste nichts weiter und so entstand wieder diese leicht peinliche Stille. Offenbar wusste keiner der beiden, wie sie weiter machen sollten. Jacob war verunsichert, weil er Hermine nicht verschrecken wollte, indem er einen dummen Spruch los ließ. Und was sie betraf. Nun da war das hier nichts was man in einem Buch lesen konnte.

Okay, man durfte das jetzt nicht falsch auffassen. Hermine war schließlich in ihrem vierten Jahr schon mal auf einen Jungen getroffen und auch die Jungs in Hogwarts, wie Seamus, Dean oder Neville und Ron gab es in ihrem Leben. Doch dies waren ihre Mitschüler und Kumpel. Und was Viktor Krum betraf, so war ihr klar gewesen, dass dieser sie als Begleitung für den Weihnachtsball gewollt hatte. Sie mochten sich zwar in gewisser Weise, aber Liebe und romantische Gefühle waren jedenfalls von ihrer Seite aus nicht im Spiel gewesen. Hermine hatte sich sogar später eingestanden, dass sie Viktors Einladung nur angenommen hatte, weil keiner ihrer beiden besten Freunde aus dem Arsch gekommen war. Doch das würde für immer und ewig ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

Wie also gesagt standen sich Hermine und Jacob nun gegenüber und es war schließlich wieder der Werwolf, der über seinen Schatten sprang und mit leicht erstickter Stimme sagte: „Es tut mir leid Hermine. Ich meine die ganze Sache mit dem Prä …"

Allerdings kannte er hierbei Hermine noch nicht und ihre Ansichten zu bestimmten Sachverhalten. Das Mädchen fuhr ihm einfach ins Wort, als hätte sie es geahnt. Offenbar tickten Jungs in mancher Hinsicht alle gleich, denn Harry hätte wohl dasselbe gesagt und sich die Schuld gegeben. „Sag es nicht, Jacob. Denn ich könnte es falsch auffassen. Man entschuldigt sich nämlich nicht für etwas, bei dem man keinen Einfluss hat. Prägen ist uralte Magie und liegt nun einmal in euren Genen oder halt in der Magie der Quileute und keiner kann etwas dagegen tun. Also sag nicht, dass es dir leid tut. Es sei denn aber du bedauerst es, gerade auf mich geprägt worden zu sein. Ich entspreche ja vielleicht nicht deinen Vorstellungen. Du bist wahrscheinlich einen anderen Schlag Mädchen gewohnt …"

„Himmel nein", fuhr Jacob hoch und wurde beim Erwähnen anderer Mädchen regelrecht rot. „Das ist es nicht. Ich meine du bist … bist wunderschön und … und …" Im nächsten Moment sah er aus als wollte Jacob Black im Erdboden versinken.

Hermine grinste über das verlegene Gesicht des Jungen, wurde nun aber selbst leicht rot und erwiderte „Danke". Jacob entspannte sich daraufhin sichtlich und kurzzeitig kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Offenbar traute sich wieder keiner was zu sagen, bis dieses Mal Hermine das Zepter in die Hand nahm. „So Jacob, du bist also ein Animagus."

„Ein was?", fragte ihr Gegenüber leicht verwirrt.

„Ein Animagus oder auch Gestaltwandler. Jemand der magische Fähigkeiten in seinem Körper birgt und die Gestalt eines Tieres annehmen kann", erwiderte Hermine und Jacob schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, ich bin ein Werwolf."

Hermine lachte kurz auf. „Oh nein, das bist du mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich habe schon einen richtigen Werwolf gesehen und glaub mir, du bist keiner."

Jacob überlegte, ob er aufgrund von Hermines Lachens beleidigt sein sollte oder nicht. Es klang nämlich wie ein Auslachen und wenn Jacob eines in der Zeit nach seiner ersten Verwandlung und dem ersten erlegten Vampir entwickelt hatte, so war das Stolz auf das was er war.

Hermine auf der anderen Seite schien nach fünfjähriger Erfahrung mit Ron und Harry die Verletzung dieses Stolzes zu spüren und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bitte Jacob, versteh das Ganze nicht falsch. Es ist gut kein richtiger, echter Werwolf zu sein, denn das wäre ein Fluch, den ich niemandem wünsche. Du bist halt ein natürlicher Animagus, der die Fähigkeit in seinen Genen hat. Das haben nicht viele. Glaub mir, ich hab es gelesen. Und auch deine Form, der Wolf ist selten. Ich glaube die Quileute sind wohl die einzigen bekannten Menschen, die dies können."

Jacobs Augen wurden plötzlich groß und er erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich schon vorhin, als er noch bei Bella im Zimmer war und Hermine mit ihrem Freund Harry sprach, er sich gewundert hatte, woher sie das alte Stammeswissen kannte.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Jacob und sah Hermine teils neugierig, teils skeptisch an.

Hermine überlegte kurz und erwiderte: „Wahrscheinlich gelesen oder gehört. Weißt du ich beschäftige mich wirklich viel mit interessanten Dingen und in unserer Welt gibt es davon eine ganze Menge."

„Gelesen? Aber mein Vater sagt dieses Wissen wurde noch nie mit Fremden geteilt und wird nur bei besonderen Anlässen weitergegeben. Du kannst es also nicht gelesen haben." Die Sorge in Jacobs Stimme war nicht zu überhören, denn es ging hier um Stammesgeheimnisse und alte Legenden, die bis auf Bella und vielleicht einige ausgesuchte Freunde des Quileutestammes kennen sollten.

Hermine bedachte den Indianerjungen daraufhin ebenso nachdenklich und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo sie schon einmal die Geschichte der Quileute gehört hatte. Allerdings unterbrach sie Jacob kurz in ihren Gedanken und fragte, was sie vorhin in ihrem Ausbruch im Wohnzimmer der Cullens gemeint habe, als sie sagte, sie sei eine Hexe und er ein Mug … Muggel. Er konnte das Wort kaum aussprechen, da es vom Klang her schon nichts Positives bedeuten konnte. Dementsprechend nagte der Begriff auch an seinem Ego, denn Hermine hatte ihn schließlich als solchen bezeichnet.

Ein Kribbeln wanderte über ihren Rücken als Jacob die Frage gestellt hatte. So als würde sie spüren dass Jacob etwas nicht behagte und schnell versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Also zuerst zu den Muggeln. Es ist in unserer Welt die Bezeichnung für Menschen ohne magische Begabungen. Es ist aber keinesfalls ein Schimpfwort oder so, Jacob. Ich weiß nicht einmal woher es stammt, aus welcher Sprache oder so. Es gibt es einfach und glaub mir, ich würde niemals etwas Schlechtes mit dem Wort Muggel verbinden, denn meine beiden Eltern sind ja schließlich selbst welche."

„Echt? Aber du bist eine Hexe, richtig?" Es schien so als wäre bei Jacob die Neugier ausgebrochen und auffordernd sah er Hermine an.

„Ja das bin ich. Eine Muggelgebohrene, wie man es in der Zauberwelt nennt." In Gedanken fügte sie leicht wehmütig hinzu. `Oder ein Schlammblut, wie Malfoy es nennen würde.´

„Wow. Und du kannst echt zaubern? Ich meine so richtig mit Hokus Pokus?"

„Ja, obwohl wir meist andere, richtige Zaubersprüche verwenden. Und dann gibt´s da ja auch noch den hier." Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und Jacobs Augen fingen an zu leuchten wie an Weihnachten. „Geil", sagte er und erinnerte die Gryffindor damit an ihren zweiten besten Freund Ron.

Kurz darauf wurde Jacobs Gesicht aber wieder ernst, denn ein anderer, schrecklicher Gedanke bemächtigte sich seiner. Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Hermine sagte, sie gehöre in eine andere Welt. Sie sagte, er sei ein Muggel und er könne nicht zaubern. Und da begann der Indianerjunge am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Furcht, panische Angst ergriff Besitz von ihm. `NEIN´, dachte Jacob. `Ich darf sie nicht verlieren.´

Und erneut überkam Hermine dieser Schauder und sie sah Jacob besorgt an. Dann legte sie plötzlich ihre Hand auf seine nackte Schulter und erschrak leicht als sie die Hitze spürte, die seine Haut ausstrahlte. „Jacob beruhige sich. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich weiß, dass mit der Prägung etwas wirklich Seltenes geschehen ist und wir beide lernen müssen, damit umzugehen. Glaub mir, unsere Welt ist in dieser Hinsicht offener, weil die Menschen wissen, dass gegen diese Art von Magie kein Kraut gewachsen ist."

Das Gesicht des Indianerjungen entspannte sich merklich, als er das hörte. Allerdings blieben leichte Zweifel zurück und er schaute Hermine unsicher an. Sie hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie seine Lage verstand. Aber wie es weiter gehen sollte, darüber schien die Gryffindor selber noch nicht so recht Bescheid zu wissen. Schließlich ging Jacobs Blick zu der Hand auf seiner Schulter und er muss sich eingestehen, dass ihm die Wärme, welche Hermines weiche Haut an seinen Körper sandte, gefiel. Unmerklich rückte sein Körper näher an den des Mädchens heran und fast hätten sie sich auch berührt. Doch da zuckte Hermine plötzlich zurück und drückte ihn weg. „Jacob, es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht."

Sie hätte Jacob auch einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf kippen können. Jedenfalls fühlte sich der Werwolf im nächsten Moment so. Zu schön, zu angenehm war die Wärme von Hermine gewesen. Und umso so mehr schmerzten ihre Worte. Andererseits schaltete sich neben Jacobs Herz und seinem Instinkt nun auch mal sein Verstand ein und ihm wurde klar, dass das was eben geschehen war nur umso natürlicher sein konnte. Was hatte er geglaubt? Hatte er gedacht Hermine würde sich ihm sofort nachdem er ihr von der Prägung erzählte an den Hals werfen? Die Erkenntnis traf den jungen Indianer und mit einem leisen „Ok, ich verstehe" trat er einige Schritte zurück.

Hermine spürte erneut die Wirren in Jacobs Gefühlen und kam auch nicht umher ihre eigenen zu verleugnen. Denn Ihr Körper schrie aus einem ihr rationell nicht erklärbaren Grund ebenso nach seiner Nähe. Und auch wenn Hermines bisheriges Leben eher aus Lernen und Studieren bestand, gestand sie sich ein, dass Jacob und sein athletischer Körper nicht ohne war. Daher hielt sie den Jungen auch davon ab, sich von ihr zu entfernen und meinte. „Aber es war heute auch ein wenig viel und wir sollten es langsam angehen und uns selber erst einmal klar werden, was wir wollen."

Jacob Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Es bestand also Hoffnung und mit einem Lächeln nickte er zustimmend. Die nächste halbe Stunde erzählten sich beide noch etwas aus ihren Leben, wobei der Werwolf ein wenig eifersüchtig wurde, da Hermine schon viel erlebt hatte und dann auch, da in ihren Geschichten der Name Harry immer wieder auftauchte.

Schließlich aber wurde es Zeit wieder ins Haus der Cullen zu gehen. Nicht dass die Blutsauger sich noch Sorgen machten. Außerdem glaubte Jacob ein Fahrzeug zu hören, welches sich dem Haus näherte und ihm wohl die erste Begegnung mit Hermines Eltern brachte. Doch so einfach wie sich Hermine dies vorgestellt hatte, sollte es nicht werden. Die jüngere Vergangenheit holte die Gryffindor ein und zwar in Form eines stechenden Schmerzes im Knie. Der Eisbeutel von vorhin hatte seine Wirkung verloren und das beim hinter Jacob her rennen ausgeschüttete Adrenalin auch. Und somit sackte Hermine vor Schmerzen stöhnend zusammen und nur Jacob kräftige Arme bewahrten sie von dem harten Waldboden.

„Hermine was ist?", fragte der Werwolf besorgt und die junge Hexe versuchte abzuwehren. „Nichts, Emmetts Eier sind halt nur härter als gedacht." Im nächsten Moment wurde Hermine auch schon rot und Jacob bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick. Er hatte von dieser Geschichte ja noch nichts gehört, da er da noch bei Bella im Zimmer gewesen war.

Kurzerhand beschloss er aber, dass „sein" Mädchen jetzt auf gar keinem Fall mehr laufen durfte und nahm sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht einfach hoch. Zwar wollte sich Hermine noch wehren, doch Jacob ignorierte dies geflissentlich und trug die junge Hexe in Richtung Haus zurück.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Kühle Lippen wanderten über Harrys Rücken hinauf zum Hals und verharrten einmal mehr über seiner rechten Halsschlagader. Der Duft von Jasmin stieg ihm in die Nase, während Harry der unterschwellige Gedanke an die Gefahr, in welcher er ja schweben könnte, ein Kribbeln über seinen gesamten Körper jagte. Alice versuchte erneut ihren Freund aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, die offenbar immer noch an dessen bester Freundin hingen. „Alles wird gut", flüsterte sie Harry beruhigend ins Ohr, bevor sie dann sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen zupfte.

„Boah nehmt euch ein Zimmer", lachte Emmett, spielte dann den Empörten und fing sich daraufhin einen bösen Blick von seiner kleinen Schwester ein. Viel lustiger als dieser war jedoch Harrys Reaktion. Er schien nämlich von all dem gar nicht so recht etwas mitbekommen zu haben und meinte eher nachdenklich: „Nein Emmett, jetzt nicht. Ich verpasse sonst Hermine. Was ist wenn sie Jacob nicht mehr erwischt hat? Was ist, wenn …"

„Haaarrry", erwiderte Alice und legte ihren Arm um ihn. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Hermine hat Willy Wuff gerade noch erwischt, keine fünfzig Meter vom Haus und sie unterhalten sich gerade und tauschen Geschichten aus."

„Wirklich? Woher willst du das wissen?" Leicht skeptisch sah Harry seine Freundin an. Alice zog breit grinsend und sichtlich amüsiert die Augenbraue hoch, tippte dann auf ihr Ohr und sagte: „Vampir, schon vergessen?" Harry konnte daraufhin nur leicht verlegen mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Sorry, hab das schon wieder ausgeblendet, mein hübscher kleiner Blutsauger." Dann zog er Alice näher an sich heran und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss, der erst endete als Esme sich räusperte.

„Also so wie es sich anhört kommt Carlisle gerade die Einfahrt hoch." Dabei schaute sie zur Tür und fügte hinzu: „Und er ist nicht allein. Mein Holder hat die Grangers also erwischt." Danach wandte sich die blonde Frau an Rosalie und meinte, diese solle mit in die Küche kommen, damit sie etwas für ihre Gäste zum Essen machen können.

Rose war aber alles andere als angetan von dieser Idee, wobei es allerdings nicht um das Kochen an sich ging und verweigerte sich einer überraschten Esme. „Wie bitte? Esme, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich geh doch nicht gerade jetzt hier weg und in die Küche. Gerade jetzt wo der Spaß beginnt und verpasse damit das Beste."

„Das Beste?", fragte Emmett leicht verwirrt seine blonde Gefährtin mit der Befürchtung etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben. Rosalies Lippen umspielte mit einem Mal ein teuflisches Lächeln. „Natürlich Schatz, das Highlight des Tages, wenn du so willst. Obwohl der ganze Tag schon von Überraschungen nur so gestrotzt hat. Hast du vergessen wen Carlisle gerade in unser Haus bringt? … _ihre_ Eltern. Und ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall verpassen, wie das schwanzwedelnde Fellknäuel da draußen sich denen vorstellt. Sind ja wohl sowas wie seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern."

Für einen Moment war Ruhe, doch dann begann Emmett laut zu lachen, gefolgt von Alice Engelsstimme und auch Esme konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Natürlich hatten sie als Vampire und mit den Erzählungen über die Ereignisse der letzten Monate ein paar mehr Erfahrungen mit Jacob Black und somit wuchs auch bei Harry plötzlich so etwas wie Spannung und er schaute zur Tür als dies aufging.

„Hallo", begrüßte zuerst Esme als Hausdame ihre beiden Gäste und hieß sie willkommen. Erst danach schenkte sie Carlisle einen Kuss, so wie sie es jedes Mal tat, wenn ihr Gefährte nach Hause kam und Harry hatte sich öfters schon gefragt, ob seine Eltern auch so liebevoll mit einander umgegangen wären. Bei seinem Onkel hieß es immer nur _Petunia, ich bin zuhause. Was gibt's zu essen?_.

Doch diese Gedanken verschwanden auch rasch wieder aus seinem Kopf, denn sein Blick blieb nun vielmehr an Hermines Eltern hängen, die langsam in das Wohnzimmer traten und sich umschauten, während Emmett und Rosalie beschlossen hatten, es ihrer Mutter nach zu tun und sie sich freundlich vorstellten. Etwas, das man besonders von Rosalie nicht so kannte, denn sie verhielt sich ja sonst eher kühl und mimte die Unnahbare.

Harry blieb als einziger sitzen und beobachtete dies alles nur. Man sah es ihm in Anbetracht seines Heilungsprozesses aber nach und Hermines Eltern nahmen die paar Schritte zum Sofa bestimmt gerne in Kauf, um den jungen Mann kennenzulernen, dem sie ihren verlängerten Urlaub in den Staaten ja eigentlich verdankten. Und während der Gryffindor zuerst die zarte Hand von Jane Granger drückte, durchforstete er seinen Geist. Er hatte ja nur verschwommene Erinnerungen an die zwei Erwachsenen, wie zum Beispiel an ihr erstes Treffen damals bei Flourish und Blott's in der Winkelgasse.

Aufmerksam musterte Harry zuerst Hermines Mutter, verglich sie in irgendeiner Weise mit seiner besten Freundin und tat dann das Gleiche mit ihrem Dad. Sein Ergebnis überraschte Harry dann aber schon ein wenig und er kam zu der Feststellung, dass zum ersten Mal einer der ältesten Theorien der Menschheit nicht zutraf, denn Hermine kam nicht, wie es manche immer so schön sagten, nach ihrer Mutter. Nein, Hermine hatte, wenn man mal von der Fülle ihrer Haarpracht absah, sehr viele Züge ihres Vaters, insbesondere die Augen, welche auch bei ihm in einem sanften Braun leuchteten.

„Hallo Dr. Granger", erwiderte auf Harry den Gruß von Henry Granger und lächelte dabei. Vielleicht konnte er es den beiden ja ein wenig leichter machen, denn die Haltung der beiden Zahnärzte und ihr Auftreten waren abgesehen von der Begrüßung doch ein wenig unsicher. Wobei unsicher wohl vielleicht das falsche Wort war. Distanziert traf es wohl eher. Doch Harry konnte es den beiden Erwachsenen nicht verdenken. Schließlich waren dies hier alles um sie herum fremde Menschen. Und auch wenn Carlisle ihnen vielleicht einiges auf der Fahrt hier her erzählt hatte, so war wohl das überwiegende Gefühl seitens Hermines Eltern die Sorge um ihre Tochter.

„Wo ist sie, Carlisle?", fragte Mrs. Granger und schaute sich im Raum um.

„Sie ist …", begann Carlisle, merkte aber erst jetzt, dass Hermine fehlte. Fragend schaute der blonde Vampir zu Esme, die aber von Rosalies amüsierter Stimme unterbrochen wurde. „Sie ist gleich wieder da. Sie wolle nur kurz Luft schnappen."

Carlisle musterte seine Tochter skeptisch. Zu alarmierend war ihre Stimme gewesen und die unverhohlene Vorfreude, welche in ihr mitschwang. Keine Minuten später bestätigte sich jedoch Rosalies Aussage, denn wie auf leisen Sohlen tauchten Hermine und Jacob im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer auf. Wobei letzter das Mädchen wie seine Braut auf seinen Armen trug und sich zielstrebig in Richtung Sofa bewegte.

„Oh mein Gott, Hermine", schluchzte Jane Granger und stürmte besorgt zu ihrer Tochter auf dem Sofa. Im Gegensatz zu ihr blieb Henry Granger da gelassener und meinte mit einem gespielt genervten Ton. „So viel zum Thema `_Wir behandeln die ganze Sache streng und autoritär`, _oder Schatz?" Dann atmete er tief durch und sagte geschlagen „Mütter".

Natürlich brachte ihm das eine Menge Schmunzler ein. Wobei Harrys Grinsen erstarb als sich Henry Granger nun an ihn wandte. „Also du junger Mann solltest die ganze Sache nicht so lächerlich finden. Immerhin, Harry Potter, bist du der Grund für das in meinen Augen für Hermine so untypische Verhalten. Weißt du, dass sie schon mindestens eine Vorladung in England bekommen hat?"

„Was?" rief Harrys beste Freundin und wollte sich hoch drücken. Carlisle, der mittlerweile neben ihr kniete und sich das lädierte Knie anschaute, hielt sie aber zurück und legte frisches Eis auf die Prellung. „Nein, bleib liegen. Dein Knie braucht Ruhe."

Hermine gab auf, auch wenn ihr Gesicht sagte, dass der Schock über die Vorladung noch tief saß. Ihre Mutter erkläre ihr, dass es bei dem Brief um einen Gedächtniszauber ging, den Hermine am Flughafen angewandt haben soll und der schuldige Blick seitens Hermines sagte ihr, dass dies wohl stimmte.

Jane Granger schmunzelte und war erleichtert. Zum einen hatten sie ihren Engel gefunden und dann zeigte ihre Tochter auch einmal ein Verhalten, dass nicht nur aus dem im Einhalten von Regel bestand. Sie nahm Hermine in ihre Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Etwas, das Jane früher so oft getan hatte, zu dem sie aber durch Hermines schulische Umstände immer weniger die Möglichkeit bekam.

Und wie sie ihre Tochter so hielt, fiel Janes Blick über deren Schulter hinweg auf Jacob Black, den Jungen, welcher Hermine gerade auf seinen Armen ins Haus getragen hatte. Musternd ließ die Ärztin ihren Blick über den athletischen Körper des Indianerjungen wandern. Man konnte ihr das anerkennende Lächeln danach auch nicht verdenken. Jacob sah aus wie ein Leistungssportler und mit seiner sonnengebräunten Haut hatte er einfach kein Potenzial um beim World Ugliest Man Contest in den Recall zu kommen.

Henry Granger als Vertreter der männlichen Welt und Mitglied im „Club besorgter Väter e.V." sah die ganze Sache jedoch mit anderen Augen und bemerkte den Blick, welcher Jacob Hermine schenkte. Er schien einerseits aus Sorge zu bestehen, doch dann spiegelte sich auch so etwas wie Glück in den braunen Augen wieder, gepaart mit einer für Henry Granger beängstigenden Portion Lust. Und als Rosalie Cullen dann auch noch etwas Leises in Richtung seiner Tochter und seiner Frau flüsterte, glaubte Henry ein Grollen aus der Kehle des Jungen zu hören. So als würde ein Hund knurren.

„Und Sie sind?", fragte Henry den jungen Mann und lenkte ihn damit von Rosalie und ihren Bemerkungen ab. Harry beobachtete dies nun ganz genau und sah wie Jacobs Verhalten sich binnen weniger Sekunden änderte. Sein Gesicht begann plötzlich zu strahlen und mit leicht geschwellter Brust und einer enormen Portion Selbstvertrauen reichte er Dr. Granger die Hand.

„Oh … ach ja … hallo Dr. Granger. Es ist schön Sie und Ihre Frau kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Jacob Black und ich bin Hermines …", er stockte plötzlich, „… ich meine, sie ist …" Das Stottern wurde stärker und Jacob schien zu bemerken, dass er vielleicht ein wenig übers Ziel hinaus geschossen war.

„Jaaa? Sie ist was?", fragte Henry Granger skeptisch und zog dabei die rechte Augenbraue fast bist zum Haaransatz hoch. Harry wurde unwillkürlich an Snape erinnert und fragte sich ob die beiden Männer vielleicht das gleiche Grundstudium absolviert hatten. In dem Moment fiel alles was Jacob eben noch gezeigt hatte, seine ganze Erscheinung, sein Selbstbewusstsein in sich zusammen und der Blick welchen Dr. Granger ihm schenkte zwang ihn regelrecht in die Knie.

„Dad bitte, lass ihn in Ruhe. Es ist nicht seine Schuld." Hermine hatte etwas Flehendes im Ton und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter zu lösen.

„Und was bitte ist nicht seine Schuld? Kennst du den jungen Mann? Geht er auch nach Hogwarts? Hermine?"

„Daaad bitte. Es ist kompliziert und ich weiß nicht genau, wie wir es euch erklären sollen." Hermines Stimme war angespannt und Harry konnte seine beste Freundin verstehen. Er selbst hatte das Ganze mit dem Prägen ja noch gar nicht so richtig verstanden. Allerdings kam es durch Hermines Mangel an Worten zu einem nicht unerheblichen Missverständnis. Jane Granger hielt sich nämlich im nächsten Moment entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und sagte: „Oh mein Gott Hermine … du bist schwanger."

„_Waasss_?", riefen jetzt nicht nur Hermine und Jacob, sondern auch Henry Granger. Wobei seine Stimme nicht mit Entsetzten, sondern aufkommender Wut durchzogen war.

Mit geweiteten Augen hob Hermine jedoch abwehrend ihre Arme hoch. „Nein Mum, bin ich nicht. Oh mein Gott, wie kommst du denn nur darauf?" Das Gesicht welches Hermine dabei machte, sprach Bände und die Gryffindor, genau wie Jacob, begann vor Verlegenheit zu glühen. Denn irgendwie schien der jungen Hexe in den Sinn gekommen zu sein, dass man, um schwanger zu werden, im Normalfall etwas ganz anderes getan haben musste … nämlich miteinander zu schlafen … kurz gesagt Sex. Keiner der beiden Teenager schaffte es dem anderen in die Augen zu blicken.

„Gott sei gedankt", entfuhr es Jane Granger und sie legte ihre Hand auf ihre Brust, so als wollte sie ihr Herz beruhigen. Dann sah sie aber leicht verwirrt zwischen ihrer Tochter und dem Indianerjungen hin und her und fragte, was es denn sonst sei, was so schwer zu erklären war.

Hermine schwieg und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Dieses Zögern wirkte sich allerdings alles andere als beruhigend auf Mister Grangers Verfassung aus und er versuchte Jacob mit seinem Blick zu erdolchen. Etwas, das Rosalie nur allzu amüsant fand und dadurch leise gluckste. Esme strafte sie sofort mit ihrem Blick ab und erhob das Wort.

„Also ich glaube, dass das was hier jetzt besprochen wird nur Jacob, Hermine und ihre Eltern angeht. Daher denke ich, wir lassen sie jetzt kurz allein. Rosalie, du kommst mit mir in die Küche. Wir bereiten dort das Abendessen vor…"

„Aber das muss doch nicht sein, Esme", sagte Mrs. Granger. „Wir wollen doch keinem zu Last fallen."

Doch mit dieser Aussage und Meinung da hätte sie auch gegen eine Wand reden können, denn wenn sich Carlisles Gefährtin einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wenn sie ein Opfer für ihre mütterlichen und gastgeberischen Fänge hatte, dann setzte sie dies auch durch. „Papperlapapp Jane. Ich koche gern, es wird langsam Abend und wenn ich die Zeichen richtig deute, beginnt es auch bald zu regnen. De facto ihr bleibt heute hier und seid unsere Gäste. Wie haben oben ein schönes Gästezimmer, welches viel zu wenig genutzt wird, und Hermine kann bei Harry mit schlafen."

„_Was?_", rief Jacob verwirrt und funkelte erst die blonde Frau und dann Harry an. Bevor es aber weiter eskalieren konnte, sprich Jacob sich mit einem Anflug von Eifersucht noch mehr von Henry Grangers Mordgedanken schürte, sprach Esme weiter und zwar an ihren Sohn gewandt. „Und du Emmett, dich würde ich bitte, Harrys Bad vorzubereiten. Es ist nahezu Zeit dafür und mit dem kleinen Rempler vorhin mit Edward braucht er bestimmt die Entspannung des Heiltrankes. Und bring nachher das Reisebett in sein Zimmer."

Die beiden angesprochenen waren alles andere als erfreut. Doch man stellte sich nicht gegen Esme, egal was sie wollte. Carlisle stimmte seiner Frau ohne zu zögern zu und meinte, er würde sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder um Bella und Edward kümmern, da noch ein paar Tests ausstanden. Und dies ließ am Ende nur noch Harry und Alice übrig. Doch bevor die Zwei entscheiden konnten, was sie taten um Hermine und ihrer Familie etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen, und Alice fielen da eine Menge Dinge ein, die sie und Harry involvierten, meldete sich die beste Freundin des Schwarzhaarigen zu Wort und bat die beiden zu bleiben.

Harry war überrascht und zugleich froh darüber. Natürlich wollte er auch wissen, was die Grangers zum Thema Prägung sagten, zumal er sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen konnte, dass die beiden Erwachsenen ahnten, was dies für ihre einzige Tochter bedeutete. Er selbst hatte ja nur ansatzweise eine Ahnung und wage Vorstellungen. Dementsprechend interessiert schaute Harry in Richtung Hermine, konnte sich dann aber ein leichtes Grinsen in Richtung Rosalie nicht verkneifen, als diese sich beschwerte, dass Harry und Alice bleiben durften. Sie sah ihn daraufhin böse an und folgte dann schmollend ihrer Mutter. Ein Anblick der Harry zum Lachen brachte. Und nicht nur ihn, wenn man das so sagen durfte.

Was dem Ganzen dann aber folgte war eine Stille, die schon sehr bedrückend wirkte. Harry, Hermine oder gar Jacob, keiner der sechs Personen im Zimmer schien als erster etwas sagen zu wollen und dementsprechend angespannt war auch die Stimmung. „Also nicht schwanger, Hermine", versuchte Jane Granger die Lage zu entspannen und schaute zu ihrer Tochter. Diese schüttelte den Kopf und offenbar waren die Worte ihrer Mutter genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte. Harrys beste Freundin atmete nämlich noch einmal tief durch und übernahm dann das Wort.

„Mum, Dad das was ich euch jetzt sage … also das was mich und Jacob betrifft … ist so denke ich, schwer zu verstehen oder zu glauben. Also Mum, du weiß ja dass ich eine Hexe bin, ja? Und … und Jacob ist auch irgendwie ein magisches Wesen. Also er … er gehört zu einem Indianerstamm, dessen Reservat sich hier ganz in der Nähe befindet und wie es scheint haben die Angehörigen dieses Stammes eine ganz besondere Art von Magie in ihrem Blut…

„Quileute?", fragte Henry Granger nach, wobei sein Gesicht einen sehr nachdenklichen Ausdruck zeigte.

„Ähm ja, Dad. Die Quileute. Hast du von ihnen gehört? Woher? Ich selbst habe keine Ahnung, wann und wo ich schon einmal davon gehört habe", erwiderte Hermine sichtlich überrascht und Jacob blickte nicht minder neugierig in Richtung des britischen Arztes.

Henry Granger erwidert jedoch nichts, oder zumindest schüttelte er den Kopf als wollte er sagen, dass er im Moment sich auch nicht erinnern könne, woher er es wusste. Jane Granger auf der anderen Seite wollte nun aber endlich wissen, was mit ihrer Tochter los war und so erklärte Hermine mit angespannter Stimme. „Also Mum, die Magie von Jacobs Stamm oder vielmehr die Legenden seiner Vorfahren erzählen immer von dem Bestreben um den Fortbestand und den Schutz der hier lebenden Indianer. Und im Zuge dessen entwickelte sich im Laufe der Zeit eine Begebenheit, eine magische Verbindung, die sich Prägen nennt."

„Prägen?" Jane Granger schaute skeptisch zwischen ihrer Tochter und dem Indianerjungen hin und her. Und es war nun Jacob der sprach. „Ähm ja Ma'am. Es bedeutet, dass wenn ein Mitglied unseres Stammes geprägt wird, dass das Mädchen, in diesem Falle Ihre Tochter, das passende Gegenstück zu der betreffenden Person, in diesem Falle mir darstellt und dass der Wolf in mir …"

„Wolf?"

„Oops, sorry Mum.", kam Hermine Jacob zu Hilfe. „Das habe ich ja noch vergessen. Jacob ist so etwas wie ein Stammeskrieger, eine Beschützer seines Volkes. Und als solcher, haben die männlichen Quileute die Fähigkeit sich in einen riesigen Wolf zu verwandeln."

Dass Jane Granger nun etwas nach hinten rutschte, machte die ganze Sache nicht viel leichter. Harry glaubte sogar so etwas wie leichte Furcht im Gesicht von Hermines Mum zu erkennen. Und wenn dies jetzt schon so war, so überlegte der Gryffindor, wie würde sie dann auf Carlisles kleine Familiengeschichte reagieren? Allerdings musste Harry diesen Gedanken erst einmal wegschieben, da ihn die Reaktion von Hermines Dad überraschte. Denn Henry Granger verzog keine Miene, als ihm gesagt wurde, wozu Jacob Black imstande war. Nein, sein Blick musterte den Indianerjungen nur und mit nachdenklichem Gesicht schwieg der Arzt so vor sich hin. Hermine versuchte die Situation etwas zu entspannen und knuffte Jacob leicht, damit er weiter sprach.

„Also Ma'am, wie eben gesagt hat der Wolf in mir Hermine als die Richtige angesehen und mich auf sie geprägt. Was heißen soll, es gibt für mich keine andere mehr auf dieser Welt und mein ganzes Sein richtet sich auf Hermine."

„Willst du mir sagen, es ist Liebe auf den ersten Blick?", fragte Jane Granger und Jacob erwiderte: „Nun nicht ganz Ma'am. Liebe würde ich nicht sagen, denn auch wenn ich irgendwie an Ihre Tochter gebunden bin, so werde ich sie nicht drängen und all das für sie sein, was sie sich wünscht. Egal ob als Freund, Beschützer, Seelentröster oder vielleicht eben auch als Geliebter. Eben ganz das was sie will."

„Und was denkst du, was Hermine will? Wie sehen deine Intensionen in Bezug auf meine Tochter aus?", ragte nun plötzlich Dr. Granger und bedachte Jacob mit dem skeptischen Blick eines Vaters.

„Nun … ähm …", stotterte der Junge etwas und schaute leicht unsicher in Richtung Hermine, die dem jungen Werwolf zu Hilfe kam.

„Nun Dad, das wollen und müssen wir noch herausfinden. Meine Güte, wir beide kennen uns keine zwei Stunden und … und wir haben draußen beschlossen es langsam anzugehen und erst einmal darüber zu schlafen." Hermine sprang rasch für Jacob ein und versuchte ihn aus der Schusslinie ihres Vaters zu holen. Allerdings spürte Harry es und er sah es auch im Blick seiner besten Freundin, dass diese wohl nicht unbedingt abgeneigt von dem Gedanken an Jacob Black war. Sie hatte so ein sonderbares Funkeln in ihren Augen, welches der Gryffindor nicht kannte.

Bevor Harry sich aber weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, erklang Emmetts Stimme von der Tür her. „Harry dein Bad ist fertig. Komm mach schnell, dann hast du es hinter dir, denn Esme meint, dass das Abendessen auch nur noch eine halbe Stunde braucht."

Harry nickte und atmete durch, was ihm den verwunderten Blick der Grangers einbrachte. Er stand auf und schickte sich an Emmett zu folgen. Allerdings nicht ohne seinen Unmut mitzuteilen. „Mann ey, ich kann's kaum erwarten bis ich wieder gesund bin. Ich hasse diese Bäder, geschweige denn davon, dass ich das Sch… Zeug auch noch schlucken muss."

Alice legte ihren Arm beruhigend auf Harrys Schulter und drückte ihm dann ein Küsschen auf. „Das wird schon wieder Harry. Du hast es ja bald geschafft."

Hermines Eltern verstanden nicht wirklich, was der Gryffindor meinte, wurden dann aber von ihrer Tochter aufgeklärt. Sie hatte nämlich so eine Ahnung, was ihr bester Freund für Bäder nehmen musste und mit der kurzen Frage „Grüner Trank? 37,5 Grad Celsius Wassertemperatur und stinkt ekelhaft?" und dem zustimmenden Nicken Harrys, bestätigte sich diese auch.

So also ließ Harry die Grangers mit Jacob und Alice allein und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad. Alice würde ihm bestimmt nachher noch erzählen, was sie ab jetzt besprachen. Denn es interessierte Harry schon, wie Jacob die Frage von Henry Granger beantworten würde.

„Sooo, obwohl Harry uns zwar verlassen hat, habe ich immer noch keine Antwort Mr. Black. Was sind Ihre Intensionen?", sagte Henry Granger und betrachtete den Jungen vor sich aufmerksam.

„Nun Dr. Granger, wie Hermine es schon angedeutet hat. Wir wollen es langsam angehen und uns erst einmal kennen lernen und uns klar werden, was wir wollen. Glauben Sie mir, das alles ist auch für mich neu und ich würde Ihre Tochter nie zu etwas drängen." Jacob versuchte so selbstbewusst und ehrlich zu klingen, wie es nur eben ging. Allerdings machte ihm sein Körper dann einen kleinen Strich durch die Rechnung, als sein Gesicht einen nicht zu übersehenden Rotschimmer annahm. Und aufrichtig fügte er hinzu: „Obwohl ich nicht leugnen kann, dass ich Ihre Tochter für wunderschön halte. Und, das ich bei Hermines Erscheinung und dem, wie ich sie in den letzten beiden Stunden kennen gelernt habe, ich hoffe, dass es mehr werden …"

Das Funkeln in Dr. Grangers Augen ließ den Indianerjungen verstummen. Offenbar hätte Jacob auch sagen können „Hallo Herr Fischer, ich bin hier, um Ihre Tochter zum Fischen abzuholen", während auf dem Klingelschild groß und leuchtend der Name „Vogel" steht.

Hermine sah Jacob von der Seite an und die knallroten Wangen verrieten, dass sie von seiner Aussage mehr als nur geschmeichelt war. „Wirklich?", fragte sie leise und Jacob nickte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermines Vater und überlegte, wie er den Mann besänftigen konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung zeichnet sie allerdings jetzt ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Zahnarztes ab und dann wollte Henry Granger plötzlich, dass Jacob ein wenig über sich erzählte. Es war so, als hätte der Junge einen Test bestanden und um nicht wieder in Verlegenheit zu kommen, begann Jacob zuerst von seinem Vater zu erzählen und wo er her kam.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

„Alice, das Abendessen ist in wenigen Minuten fertig. Wir treffen uns dann gleich alle im Speisezimmer. Führst du unsere Gäste bitte dorthin?" Esmes Stimme klang klar durch das Haus, ohne dass sie eine Spur von lautem Schreien in sich trug.

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen und schaute zur Tür. Doch sie war nicht die einzige, die darüber überrascht war wie schnell die Hausherrin doch das Abendessen gezaubert hatte. Auch die beiden älteren Grangers schauten sich an. Allerdings konnten sie nicht verbergen, dass sie durch die Ereignisse des Tages, der Sorge um ihre Tochter und das Auslassen des Mittagessens energiehaushaltsmäßig vollkommen erledigt waren. Und daher folgten sie Alice zusammen mit Jacob die wenigen Schritte ins Esszimmer der Cullens.

Dort warteten schon Carlisle, Esme und Rosalie und die beiden Jungs auf sie. Carlisle bedeutete seinen Gästen, sich an den reichlich und mit edlem Porzellan gedeckten Tisch zu setzen. Etwas dem vor allem Jacob in seiner nun wieder erlangten lockeren Art rasch nachkam und Harry dadurch an seinen besten Kumpel Ron erinnert wurde. Das Essen, welches Esme gezaubert hatte, sah aber auch zu lecker aus, um ihm widerstehen zu können.

Allerdings fiel Harry auf, dass noch zwei Personen am Tisch fehlten. Sein Blick ging fragend zu Carlisle und dieser meinte, dass Bella und Edward sich erst einmal in ihr Haus begeben hatten. Etwas von dem sich Harry insgeheim fragte, ob dies nun gut oder schlecht war. Doch Carlisle konnte den Gryffindor rasch beruhigen indem er Harry erzählte, dass er seinem Sohn das Versprechen abgenommen habe, nichts Dummes zu tun. Über Bella und vor allem über das Schicksal des Ungeborenen würde die Familie später abstimmen. Vorerst ging es Bella soweit gut und das was sie jetzt am meisten brauchte waren Schlaf und Ruhe.

Henry und Jane Granger hatten von dem kleinen Gespräch der beiden nicht viel mitbekommen und schickten sich an ihre Plätze am Tisch einzunehmen. Allerdings stockten sie in ihren Bewegungen ein wenig und betrachteten den gedeckten Tisch etwas skeptisch. Nicht wegen dem Essen an sich. Nein, vielmehr wunderte sie beide das Fehlen von genügend Gedecken. Lediglich fünf der Selbigen standen auf dem Tisch und so bedachte Dr. Granger Carlisle mit einem etwas fragendem Blick. „Ihr esst nicht mit uns?"

„Oh nein, das tun wir nicht, Henry", sagte Carlisle und öffnete währendes eine Flasche Rotwein. „Meine Familie und ich, wir machen derzeit eine besondere Diät und wir essen dann etwas später." Das Gesicht welches er dabei machte, sagte Harry, dass der blonde Vampir hoffte, dass er damit Henry Grangers Interesse befriedigt und nicht erst geweckt hatte.

„Aber was für eine Diät, Carlisle?", fragte nun Hermines Mutter, nachdem sie die ganzen aufgetanen Speisen betrachtet hatte. Für sie als Ärztin, die neben ihrer Tätigkeit als Zahnarzt neuerdings auch so etwas wie Ernährungsberatung für junge Mütter anbot, war doch von jedem etwas dabei. Sei es nun Fleisch als Eiweißlieferant, oder gesundes Gemüse oder gar Kohlehydrate.

„Sie ist kompliziert, Jane", mischte sich Esme ein, während Rosalie leise grollte, als sie sah, dass Jacob sich eines der kleinen Steaks stibitzte. „Wir verzichten derzeit vor allem auf Ballaststoffe und dann fehlt diesen Speisen hier ein Großteil der Nährstoffe, die wir für gewöhnlich zu uns nehmen."

Jacob zog nun leicht übertrieben die Luft ein und nuschelte leicht angewidert: „Ja, das Essen ist nicht hämoglobinlastig genug." Dummerweise schien der Indianerjunge vergessen zu haben, dass Hermines Eltern eine medizinische Ausbildung genossen hatten und nun verwundert in Richtung der Cullens schauten.

Esme schien geschockt über Jacob Ausrutscher, während Rosalie den Jungen mordlustig anfunkelte. Carlisle hingegen schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf und sagte dann besorgt: „Jake, das war unpassend und überhaupt nicht klug von dir."

„Warum Carlisle? Warum war es nicht klug? Und viel wichtiger, was hat eure Diät mit roten Blutkörperchen zu tun?" Das Gesicht, welches Henry Granger machte war eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Skepsis. Es war jedoch Hermine, die antwortete und eher lapidar meinte: „Oh das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen, Dad. Die Cullens sind auch eine magische Familie oder vielmehr gehören sie alle einer Gruppe magischer Wesen an. Sie sind Vampire und …"

„_Klirr!_"

Jane Granger hatte nach dieser Offenbarung vor Schreck ihr Weinglas fallen lassen und starrte ihre Tochter an, als hätte diese zwei Köpfe. Henry Granger hingegen schloss die Augen und schüttelte nur den Kopf, als wolle er sagen ‚Was kommt noch?' Angst hatte er jedenfalls nicht. Wieso auch? Nach all dem was er in Hermines Büchern heimlich gelesen hatte, hätten sie als Muggel eh keine Chance im Fall eines Falles. Und dann, wenn Carlisles Familie ihnen wirklich nicht freundlich gesonnen wäre, würden sie bestimmt schon blutleer und tot sein.

Zwei Sekunden später fasste sich Jane jedoch wieder und peinlich berührt über ihren Ausbruch und das zersprungene Glas kniete sie sich hin und wollte es hochheben. Allerdings hielt Hermine sie davon ab. „Nicht Mum, du könntest dich schneiden und das wäre nicht gut."

„Wieso das denn, Hermine. Die Zeit drängt oder es gibt Rotweinflecken in diesem schönen, weißen Teppich", erwiderte Jane Granger besorgt und immer noch verlegen über ihr Missgeschick. Carlisle versuchte sie aber zu beruhigen und sagte mit seiner sanften melodischen Stimme. „Nun Jane, was deine Tochter meint, ist dass sie einerseits den Fleck sicher wegzaubern kann. Und dann will sie verhindern, dass du meine Familie und mich mit einem möglichen Schnitt und dem einhergehenden Blut unnötig reizt. Wir mögen uns als Vampire zwar dem tierischen Blut verschrieben und lange Zeit davon gelebt haben, doch das heißt nicht, dass das menschliche Blut weniger Reiz hat. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Und wenn nicht, dann sprich mal mit meiner Schwiegertochter Bella über ihren ersten Geburtstag seit sie uns kennt."

Ein lautes Gähnen unterbrach das Gespräch und alle drehten sich zu Harry um, der rasch die Hand vor den Mund nahm. „T'schuldigung", sagte er verlegen. Allerdings sah man ihm an, dass er kurz vorm Einschlafen war. Das Heilbad war unerbittlich und forderte seinen Tribut für die immer weniger werdenden Narben. Daher nahmen alle erst einmal Platz und ließen sich das Essen schmecken. Wobei man zwischen den einzelnen Gängen noch so einige Themen behandelte. Einerseits stellten sich die Grangers ein wenig mehr vor und erzählten von ihrer Arbeit als Zahnärzte. Und dann unterhielt man sich auch über die magische Welt und in welcher Bedrohung diese durch Voldemort und seine Schergen schwebte.

Besonders Alice und Emmett konnten gar nicht genug davon bekommen und der bullige Vampir mit dem nicht minder großen Herzen eines ewigen Kindes forderte Hermine immer wieder mal auf, sie solle doch ein paar Kunststücke zeigen. Allerdings enttäuschte Harrys beste Freundin hier, denn einerseits wurde auch sie so langsam müde und dann war da noch die Furcht vor dem Gesetzt. Hermine hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, ob sie das Ministerium hier in den Staaten auch belangen konnte.

Zwanzig Minuten später war das Essen dann vorbei und Emmett schickte sich an, Harry zu helfen, damit dieser ins Bett kam. Wenngleich Carlisle meinte, dass es nicht nur für seinen Patienten an der Zeit wäre und man einen langen Tag hinter sich habe. Der blonde Vampir und Herr im Hause wollte es sich aber nicht nehmen lassen, Hermines Eltern noch eine kleine Tour durchs Haus zu geben, zumal er sicher stellen wollte, dass es seinen Gästen an nichts fehlte, sollten sie zu später Stunde allein im Hause sein. Es stand ja schließlich eine Jagd an, zu der keiner der Cullens fehlen wollte.

„… also wie schon gesagt, Henry, euer Zimmer befindet sich auch hier im unteren Geschoss, gleich neben dem großen Badezimmer und nicht weit von Harrys entfernt, wo ja Hermine mit schlafen wird. Allerdings gibt es, und ich bin deshalb ein wenig in meiner Gastgeberehre gekränkt, ein kleines Problem mit dem Bad in diesem Geschoss und ich würde euch bitten, vielleicht das im Obergeschoss zu benutzen."

„Ein Problem, Carlisle?", fragte Henry Granger neugierig, da in seinem Herzen auch die Seele eines Hobbyheimwerkers schlummerte. Carlisle lächelte während Alice und Emmett betreten zu Boden schauten. „Nun ja, nichts wirklich Gravierendes. Nur ein paar optische Mängel, sprich kaputte Fliesen und abgeplatzter Marmor an der Wand. Zwei meiner Kinder meinten ihre kindlichen Differenzen dort austragen zu müssen. Und Henry, wenn man die Beschaffenheit unserer Körper bedenkt, dann sieht das halt so aus, als hättest du mit einem Vorschlaghammer gearbeitet. Doch keine Sorge, unser Fliesenleger kommt in einer Woche, sobald die neuen Fliesen und der Marmor aus Italien eingetroffen sind."

Zuerst wanderten alle Blicke zu Alice und Emmett, doch dann zog Rosalie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie scharf die Luft einsog. „Wie? In einer Woche? Aber du meinst doch mit Fliesenleger nicht etwa Jimbo? Carlisle ich bitte dich. Also wenn der Kerl kommt, mache ich Urlaub."

Natürlich hatte sie nun die Neugier bei Harry geweckt, die Müdigkeit war leicht verflogen und mit fragendem Blick schaute der Gryffindor die Blondine an. Rosalie schien es nämlich ernst zu meinen. Allerdings entging Harry nicht, dass der Rest der Cullens eher grinste, als dass sie böse drein blickten.

„Ist wohl ein Verehrer, Rose?", rutschte es Harry dann noch heraus und die Blondine war versucht den Gryffindor mit ihrem Blick zu erdolchen.

Emmett rettete seinen kleinen „Bruder" jedoch vor einem schmerzhaften Tod und erklärte. „Nein Harry, das ist er nicht. Jimmy, unser Fliesenleger, ist ein Freund der Familie. Eigentlich einer der wenigen Sterblichen, die hier zu uns ins Haus kommen und er hat eine Art oder besser eine Lebenseinstellung, die bei Rosalie auf Unverständnis stößt."

„Unverständnis Emmett? Der Kerl ist ein Macho wie er im Buche steht und ein Frauenheld Sondergleichen." Rosalie kam nun so richtig in Fahrt und dies schien Emmett, Alice und sogar Esme mehr als nur zu amüsieren. Offenbar war es selten, dass die sonst so kühle Rosalie Emotionen zeigte.

„Aber du musst auch zugeben, Rosalie, dass Jimmy Erfahrung hat, ein handwerkliches Genie ist und goldene Hände bei seiner Arbeit beweist", erwiderte Emmett und legte seinen Arm um seine Freundin. „Und nur weil er kein Kostverächter ist …"

Rosalie schob ihren Liebsten vehement von sich und funkelte ihn an. „Bah kein Kostverächter … der Kerl sollte Teflon heißen. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass es sich der Kerl damit auch noch rühmt und es sogar auf sein Auto geschrieben hat."

„Kein Kostverächter? Hat er das auf dem Auto stehen?", fragte nun Jane Granger überrascht und Emmett begann zu lachen. „Natürlich nicht Ma'am. Das wäre zu viel des Guten gewesen. Aber Jimmy ist ein Mann im besten Alter, nicht gerade unattraktiv und macht keinen Hehl daraus, dass er dem weiblichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt ist. Und als er sich vor drei Jahren selbständig gemacht hat und nach einem Werbeslogan suchte, hab ich ihm im Spaß einen Vorschlag gemacht."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Hermine skeptisch. Sie konnte sich trotz der kurzen Zeit, die sie den bulligen Vampir kannte schon vorstellen, dass da nichts Gutes bei rum gekommen sein konnte.

Emmett grinste. „Naja Locke, der Slogan ist einfach gehalten und bringt seine Arbeit auf den Punkt."

„So kannst du es auch sagen, Emmett", brüskierte sich Rosalie nun lautstark. „Der Kerl hat einen knallroten Van auf dessen gesamter Breitseite steht … _**Keramik-Jimmy. Ich fliese Ihre neue Küche und kachle Ihre alte…" **_

Die nächsten drei Minuten war der Raum erfüllt vom Lachen, vorzugsweise dem der Männer, während Rosalie sich in Gedanken schon die Reihenfolge ausdachte, in der sie diese umbringen würde. Schließlich aber verwarf sie diesen Plan und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, indem sie meinte, sie würde sich jetzt verabschieden und so langsam auf die Jagd vorbereiten. Und das war ein Thema welches seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Emmett und Carlisle verstummten und letzterer kam zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan zurück und zeigte seinen Gästen ihre Zimmer.

Harry bekam davon nicht mehr allzu viel. Er wurde von Emmett ins Bett gebracht und verpasste somit den nächsten lustigen Moment des Abends. Dieser hatte allerdings keinen Vampir als Hauptakteur, sondern er passierte zwischen Jacob und Hermine und der Frage wie man sich wohl richtig nach dem ersten Treffen verabschieden sollte.

Es begann damit, dass Rosalie, die eigentlich im Gehen war, in ihrer ureigensten Art meinte dass Jacob sich in seine eigene Hundehütte scheren solle. Doch Jacob hatte sich in der letzten Stunde so seine Gedanken gemacht, wie es mit Hermine weiter gehen sollte. Und weil sie es ja langsam angehen wollten, und er Hermine ja auch noch besser kennen lernen wollte, fand er es als richtig, den Werdegang einer Beziehung einzuhalten. Und so fragte er die junge Hexe frei heraus. „Hermine darf ich dich morgen ins Kino einladen?"

Harrys beste Freundin hatte damit nicht gerechnet und schaute Jacob daher überrascht an. Danach ging ihr Blick fragend zu ihren Eltern, in der Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion. Denn schließlich rechnete Hermine immer noch damit, dass sie eventuell Hausarrest für den ganzen Stress, den sie ihren Eltern beschert hatte, bekam. Und diese Reaktion kam dann auch. Allerdings anders als sie es erwartet hatte. Denn ihre Mum lächelte leicht und auch ihr Dad schien nichts dagegen zu haben, auch wenn es ein immer noch fast völlig fremder Junge war, der seinen kleinen Engel ins Kino einlud.

Der Moment wurde jedoch jäh zerstört als sich Rosalie zu Wort meldete.

„Ins Kino? Wie romantisch", spöttelte sie. „Was kommt denn? Der mit dem Wolf tanzt?"

Die „unendliche Liebe" zwischen Jacob und Rosalie war mehr als nur deutlich heraus zu hören und Esme wollte ihre Ziehtochter schon maßregeln, doch da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne Jacob Black gemacht. Denn meist hatte er auf Rosalies Sprüche eine Antwort.

„Natürlich nicht Scary-Barbie. Das ist doch viel zu unromantisch für ein erstes Date. Es sollte ja schon ein Film sein, der beiden Parteien auch Spaß macht und die Tränendrüse schont. Ich dachte da eher an Van Helsing. Du weißt schon, das ist der geile Film, wo unterbelichtete Vampire immer eins auf die Schnauze kriegen. Und besonders diese vorlauten Blondinen mit dem Blutfetisch am Ende die Dummen sind."

Und da geschah es … Rosalie war sprachlos und konnte nichts erwidern. Sie stand einfach nur da und funkelte den Werwolf böse an. Ein Verhalten das bei Jacob runter ging wie Öl und ihm ein Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. Er musste wohl gerade tonnenweise Endorphine ausschütten und ihm kam in den Sinn, dass sein Plan mit dem _Es langsam angehen_ vielleicht falsch war. Und so auf einer Wolke schwebend wandte er sich an Hermine zurück, trat ganz nah an sie heran und sagte: „Ich hole dich dann morgen um fünf Uhr ab und wir fahren nach Port Angeles, ok?"

Hermine stand nur da und nickte. Zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage, da sich ihr ganzer Körper verspannte und zu kribbeln begann, als sie Jacobs Wärme spürte. Was hatte dieser vor? Warum kam er ihr so nah? Und als hätte sie es geahnt, fragte Jacob auch noch unverblümt: „Krieg ich noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?"

„Was?", entfuhr es Hermine und sie drückte Jacob von sich weg. „Du … du … wir wollen es langsam angehen."

„Nur einen kleinen … auf die Wange… biiiittee", flehte Jacob gespielt und grinste dabei. Etwas, wofür ihm Hermine am liebsten eine verpasst hätte. Musste er das ausgerechnet jetzt fragen? Hier? Und vor ihren Eltern? Unsicher schaute Hermine zu ihnen rüber und es verschlug ihr die Sprache als sie nicht nur Henry und Jane, sondern auch Esme und Carlisle amüsiert lächeln sah.

Der Wunsch den Werwolf zu töten wuchs und sie drehte sich zurück. Dann schien es fast so als würde sie knurren und ein leises „Na gut. Aber nur auf die Wange" kam über ihre Lippen. Für Jacob schien das der Himmel auf Erden zu sein und mit nach rechts gedrehtem Kopf beugte er sich vor, damit Hermine ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben konnte.

Hermine auf der anderen Seite glühte vor Scham. Ihr erster Kuss, wenngleich nur auf die Wange eines Jungen, und dann auch noch vor ihren Eltern. Ging es noch peinlicher? Ja es ging, denn Jacob schien ein Schelm vor dem Herrn zu sein und drehte doch glatt seinen Kopf wieder um, gerade als Hermines selbst die Augen geschlossen hatte und ihr Mund in Reichweite war. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und während Hermines entsetzt ihre Augen wieder aufmachte, grinste Jacob nur und mit einem „Gute Nacht" war er auch schon verschwunden.

Sekunden verstrichen und Hermine starrte Jacob immer noch hinterher. Was bildete der Kerl sich ein? Zu einem ihrer berühmten Wutausbrüche sollte es aber nicht kommen, denn Jane Granger war an ihre Tochter heran getreten und hatte sanft ihren Arm um sie gelegt.

„Also ich mag ihn, Engel. Er erinnert mich an deinen Dad." Die Worte ihrer Mum rissen die Gryffindor aus ihren Gedanken und sie schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich?", kam es kaum hörbar aus ihrem Mund und Jane nickte. „Ja wirklich. Wenngleich er auch bis zum Kino gewartet hat und die Masche mit dem Ich-muss-mich-strecken-und-lege-meinen-Arm-um-dich abgezogen hat."

„Eyh, das war der Renner damals. Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du dich nie beschwert", empörte sich Henry Granger gespielt und trat nun auch an seine Tochter heran. Er nahm sie beide in den Arm und drückte sie an sich, bis Hermine gähnte und damit das Zeichen gab, dass sie bereit fürs Bett war.

Carlisle und Esme beobachteten die Szene mit Wohlgefallen und lächelten. Es freute sie eine so intakte Familie zu sehen. Zumal dies etwas war, was es in dieser Zeit eher selten gab. Einige Minuten später schaffte Carlisle es dann auch endlich allen das Haus zu zeigen und nach Beendigung dieser Tour trafen sich die Erwachsenen wieder im Wohnzimmer, wo Esme schon mit ein paar Snacks und zwei Gläsern Rotwein wartete.

Erwachsenengespräche unter Eltern standen auf dem Programm und da die Stimmung durch den Wein gelockert und offenbar der größte Druck von Hermines Eltern genommen war, kam man auch sehr schnell zum Thema, was vor allem Esme interessiert.

„Also Jane, ihr scheint ja ziemlich gut mit dem klar zu kommen, was ihr heute erfahren habt. Ich meine Jacob, das Prägen und dass eure Tochter jetzt so etwas wie einen Verehrer hat. Oder aber, dass wir Vampire sind und ihr in unserem Haus übernachtet."

„Weißt du Esme, sicherlich kommen wir damit klar. Wir sind doch erwachsene Menschen", antwortete überraschenderweise Henry Granger und nicht seine Frau. Allerdings konnte man eine leichte Anspannung in seiner Stimme heraushören. So wirklich kalt ließ es ihn dann wohl doch nicht.

Hermines Mum setzte ihr Rotweinglas ab, strich ihren Rock glatt und nahm die Hand ihres Gatten. „Was Henry meint, ist, dass wir es akzeptieren und versuchen damit umzugehen. Hermine ist unsere einzige Tochter und wir haben uns stets bemüht ihrem Leben, ihrer besonderen Begabung und all dem was damit auf sie zukommen würde offen gegenüber zu stehen."

„Ja genau Esme, uns war schon sehr früh klar, dass Hermines Leben anders verlaufen würde als unseres", meinte nun Henry. „Nur kann ich, oder zumindest ein kleiner Teil von mir, mich nicht damit anfreunden, dass ich nicht mehr der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben bin. Sie ist nun einmal mein kleiner Engel."

„Aber das ist doch völlig normal, Henry. Wenn ich es mal so sagen darf. Das gehört zum Vatersein dazu", sagte Carlisle und konnte ein Lächeln nicht vermeiden. „Und auch wenn ich nie selber Kinder hatte, mein Lieber. Glaub mir, du bist nicht allein im Universum. Jeder Vater hat Angst und ist besorgt, dass es gerade seinem größten Liebling, seiner Tochter gut geht und sie nur das Beste bekommt."

Auf diese Aussage hin lächelte nun auch Henry Granger und trank einen Schluck Merlot. „Ich weiß, Carlisle", erwiderte Henry. „Und es ist auch keine wirkliche Angst um meine Tochter oder was aus ihr wird. Denn ich wage einfach zu behaupten, dass Jane und ich Hermine gut erzogen haben, sie eine gute Kinderstube genossen hat und nun selber verantwortungsvoll entscheiden kann, was sie will."

Jane Granger grinste und fügte hinzu. „Und weil wir ja eh zehn von zwölf Monaten keinen Einfluss auf ihr Umfeld haben, ist unser Vertrauen in Hermine umso größer. Sie weiß schon, was sie tut und wie sie sich im Notfall verteidigen muss. Glaub mir Carlisle, kein Junge will sich den Zorn meiner Tochter einhandeln."

Einmal mehr war das Haus der Cullens vom Lachen erfüllt und nachdem es verklungen war, unterhielten sich die beiden Elternpaare noch über dies und das, bis es schließlich auch für Hermines Eltern hieß, den Tag zu beenden und erst einmal so richtig durch zu schlafen.

Hermine rubbelte sich noch ein letztes Mal die Haar trocken, bevor sie zur Bürste griff. Fast zehn Minuten hatte sie nun unter der Dusche gestanden und den heißen Wasserstrahl genossen. Sichtlich entspannter setzte sie sich auf den bequemen Stuhl vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und entwirrte vorsichtig ihre Haare. Etwas, dass wohl zu einem täglichen Ritual geworden war. Allerdings war es damit für heute nicht getan, denn seit einigen Wochen gab es noch etwas anderes, das zur täglichen Pflege gehört. Etwas, auf das Hermine gern verzichten würde. Doch es half nichts, sie musste die ganze Prozedur noch einige Woche durchstehen und so kümmerte sich die Gryffindor dann noch schnell um das nicht ganz so schöne Überbleibsel ihres Abenteuers im Ministerium … Die Narbe, welche von Dolohows Schneidefluch geblieben war.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Hermine dann Harrys Zimmer. Ganz vorsichtig bewegte sie sich, denn sie wollte ihren besten Freund ja nicht wecken. Doch da brauchte sie in Grunde keine Sorge haben. Der Heiltrank im Badewasser sorgte schon dafür, dass Harry tief und fest schlief. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er ohne Zudecke im Bett lag und nur das Kopfkissen unter seinen Kopf geklemmt hatte.

Hermine überkam schon beim Gedanken daran ein Frösteln. Denn auch wenn es Sommer war, so kühlten die Nächte hier in Forks doch merklich ab. Hinzu kam, dass das Fenster nur angelehnt war und eine kühle Brise hinein wehte.

Hermine zog ihren Bademantel enger an ihren Körper und trat an Harrys Bett. Sie hob die Decke auf und breitete sie über dem Schwarzhaarigen aus, der sie auch sofort an sich heran zog, sich einkuschelte und im Schlafe ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bekam.

Hermine musste einfach schmunzel und mit einem „Werd ja nur wieder richtig gesund, Harry", drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Danach ging sie zu ihrem eigenen Bett, legte sich hin und versuchte nicht allzu lange mehr wach zu sein.

Morpheus schien diesen Wunsch zu billigen und so brauchte Hermine keine fünf Minuten bis auch sie im Land der Träume war. Was die Gryffindor dadurch aber auch gar nicht mehr mitbekam war Alice, die gekonnt und elegant durchs offene Fenster kletterte. Sie hatte die letzten zehn Minuten im Baum gegenüber gesessen und das Ganze Schauspiel beobachtet. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich Hermine um Harry gekümmert hat. Sie hatte gesehen wie Hermine ihren Freund geküsst hat. Und doch empfand sie nicht einmal einen Anflug von Eifersucht. Alles was sie wusste war, dass von diesem Mädchen keine Gefahr ausging und dass sie beide das Potenzial für beste Freundinnen hatten. Woher Alice dies wusste? Nicht aus einer Vision, nein, das sagte ihr dem Vampirmädchen ihr Bauchgefühl. Und mit diesem Wissen legte sie sich zu Harry, wie sie es in den letzten Nächten immer gemacht hatte und beobachtete ihren Freund beim Schlafen.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey liebe Leute, heute nun ein neues Cap. Allerdings auch gleich mit dem Hinweis, dass es beim vierzehntägigem Posten bleibt. Ich komme derzeit sehr selten zum Schreiben und muss mir meinen Vorlauf aufsparen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir eure Meinung.

Kapitel 25

„Was?"

Billy Black schreckte hoch, blickte sich kurz um und schaute dann zur Tür seines kleinen Häuschens im Reservat. Bis eben hatte er noch auf den kaputten Telefonhörer gestarrt und damit auf die vier oder fünf abgeplatzten Plastikfragmente der Hörmuschel. Jacob, sein Sohn, hatte den Hörer vor genau viereinhalb Stunden wütend auf das Telefon geknallt und war zitternd aus dem Haus gerannt.

Seitdem gab es kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm und Billys Herz und sein Verstand malten sich schon die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. Alles was der alte Indianer wusste war, dass Jacob bei den Cullens angerufen hatte, um mit Bella zu sprechen. Doch erreicht hatte er nur deren frisch angetrauten Mann, das kalte Wesen Edward Cullen. Und dieser hatte gesagt, dass Bella nicht zu sprechen war und auf gar keinen Fall zu besuchen.

Billy war sofort bewusst geworden was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Die Cullens hatten den Vertrag gebrochen. Sie hatten Bella verwandelt, sie gebissen und damit den Vertrag mit den Ahnen des Stammes, den sie immer als so heilig gesehen hatten, gebrochen. Nun herrschte Krieg mit den Vampiren. Etwas das Billy nie wollte, zumal er Carlisle trotz seines inneren Wesens zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Der Mann hatte schließlich seinem Sohn geholfen und ihn geheilt nach ihrem Sieg über Victoria und ihre Neugeborenenarmee.

Was den alten Quileute noch mehr schmerzte war die Tatsache, dass Jacob ohne darüber nachzudenken zum Haus der Cullens gestürmt war, einem Haus voller Vampire. Und das war jetzt schon Stunden her. Stunden in denen die Angst um seinen Sohn stetig stieg. Stunden in denen Billy mit jeder Minute die verstrich, versucht war den Hörer vom Telefon abzuheben und bei Carlisle Cullen anzurufen, egal wie dieser reagieren würde.

Einen Moment später drang wieder ein Geräusch an sein Ohr. Diesmal war es das Knarren der alten Gartentür hinter dem Haus. Rasch löste Billy die Bremse seines Rollstuhls und bewegte sich in Richtung Balkon. „Jacob", rief er. Aber es war nicht Jacob sondern Sam, der das Haus betrat und sein Gesicht zeigte nicht wirklich Freude.

„Was ist Sam? Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

Sam Uley schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein Billy, haben wir nicht. Allerdings haben wir auch nicht das Land der Cullens betreten. Du weißt nicht, ob sie den Vertrag gebrochen haben. Es tut mir leid."

Billy sackte in seinem Rollstuhl zusammen. Natürlich hatte Sam Recht was den Vertrag anging. Sie wussten nicht, ob Carlisle gegen ihn verstoßen hatte. Und ein weiteres Mal war der alte Indianer versucht einfach bei den Cullens anzurufen und nach Jacob zu fragen.

„Aber es muss doch was geben, Sam. Irgendwas, das wir tun können."

„Warten Billy. Warten bleibt als einziges. Du weißt, dass ich Jacob nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe. Er ist nicht mehr Mitglied meines Rudels, sondern hat sein eigenes. Ich kann ihn weder spüren noch hören, wenn er es nicht will."

„Aber Leah und Seth könnten es, oder?" In Billy keimte eine Hoffnung auf und er wartete darauf, wie Sam wohl reagieren würde.

„Ja Billy, sie könnten es. Sie gehören zu seinem Rudel", erwiderte der Alphawolf des Stammes. Obwohl man heraus hörte, dass gerade dies nicht unbedingt seine Zustimmung hatte. Leah und Seth entfernten sich immer weiter aus seiner Kontrolle. Die beiden schafften es sogar schon, sich zeitweise seiner Anweisungen zu entziehen und ihre Gedanken zu blocken. Der Kampf gegen die Neugeborenen hatte den beiden Geschwistern eine Menge Selbstvertrauen gegeben.

„Aber wir tun es nicht", meldete sich eine Stimme vom Fenster her. Es war Leah Clearwater, die gerade noch ihr kariertes Hemd fertig zuknöpfte und dann das Haus betrat. Seth folgte ihr kurz darauf und begrüßte die beide Älteren mit eine coolen „Peace".

„Warum nicht, Leah?", fragte Billy und ging nicht weiter auf das Victoryzeichen des jüngsten Werwolfes ein. Obwohl ein wenig mehr Respekt war vielleicht nicht unangebracht. Doch der Junge steckte mitten in der Pubertät und hing wohl zu oft mit Jacob rum.

„Keine Ahnung, Mister Black. Jacob ist manchmal sehr eigen und will nicht, dass man seine Gedanken hört. Er schotten seine Gedanken ab. Alphaprivileg wie ich es gern nennen würde. Aber was ich Ihnen sagen kann ist, dass es ihm gut geht. Er lebt, wenn Sie das beruhigt. Und er ist nicht verletzt. Mehr kann ich aber über unsere Verbindung nicht herausfinden."

Billy fielen zentnerweise Steine vom Herzen. Sein Sohn lebte also und das war das Wichtigste. Und um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, ging er zu einer alten Kommode im Wohnzimmer und schenkte sich ein Glas Bourbon ein. Allerdings nicht ohne Leah oder Sam auch etwas anzubieten. Leah lehnte ab und sie und Seth meinten, sie würden sich lieber eine Coke aus der Küche holen. Sam allerdings meinte, ein Schluck könne nicht schaden und würde vielleicht das Warten verkürzen.

Und warten mussten sie auch. Fast zwei Stunden waren vergangen und die Dämmerung hatte große Teile der Landschaft schon umschlungen, da hörten alle vier ein leises Klappern und Quietschen an der Rückseite des Hauses. „Das kommt von Jacobs Fenster", meinte Billy und dreht seinen Rollstuhl in Richtung Flur. Es brauchte aber noch mehrere Minuten bis sich dort etwas tat. Und als Jacob schließlich durch die Wohnzimmertür trat, war er gerade dabei eine frische Hose zu zuknöpfen und den Gürtel durch die Schlaufen zu fädeln.

„Dad? Sam? Leah? Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Jacob überrascht, als er die kleine Gruppe sah. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet um diese Zeit noch jemanden anzutreffen, zumal sein Dad heute eigentlich bei einer Versammlung des Ältestenrates sein sollte.

Auch schwebte Jacob teilweise noch auf Wolke sieben und war daher umso überraschter als sein Dad plötzlich zu ihm hin rollte und ihn in seine Arme zog. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich den Jungen und er schaute seinen Vater besorgt an.

„Ist etwas passiert? Was ist los? Leah? Ist was mit Rachel? Wollte sie nicht in den nächsten Tagen zu Besuch kommen?" Jacob wandte sich an das einzige Mädchen im Rudel und wollte eine Antwort. Und diese kam auch in einer für Leah typischen Art. Sie trat an Jacob heran und boxte ihn auf den Arm.

„Was los ist? Was los ist, du Idiot?", fauchte sie wütend. „Dein Dad ist fast gestorben vor Sorge. Wie kannst du es wagen ohne Rückendeckung zu den Cullens zu laufen? Allein und wütend und ohne darüber nachzudenken. Wir haben gedacht du hast den Vertrag gebrochen, weil sie Charlies Engel verwandelt haben?"

„_Was_?", rief Jacob und in dem Moment wurde ihm klar, was er getan hatte, wie seine Wut nach dem Telefonat mit Cullen für seinen Dad ausgesehen haben musste und betreten schaute er auf seine Füße.

Allerdings nicht für lange, denn im nächsten Moment tat Leah etwas, dass für sie völlig untypisch war. Sie zeigte Gefühle und umarmte Jacob. „Mach das nie wieder, Jake", flüsterte sie. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Wen soll ich denn sonst zur Sau machen, wenn nicht meinen Leitwolf und Bruder?"

Bevor Jacob darauf jedoch diese Geste erwidern oder etwas sagen konnte, versteifte sich Leah plötzlich, sog die Luft noch einmal tief ein als wollte sie etwas bestimmtes erschnüffeln und schob ihn dann von sich weg.

„Oh mein Gott, Jake. Du bist geprägt worden? Wer ist sie? Kenne ich sie? Ist es ein Mädchen?" Mit großen Augen schaute Leah Jacob in an und versuchte eine Reaktion zu erkennen. Nicht dass er versuchte es zu leugnen. Obwohl ihm die Frage nach dem Geschlecht schon zu einem Rümpfen der Nase bewegte. Allerdings wurde ihre Musterung von einem nicht minder überraschten Sam Uley unterbrochen.

„Ist das wahr Jacob? Bist du geprägt worden?", fragte er und schaute dann kurz zu Billy um zu sehen, wie dieser darauf reagierte. Immerhin ging es hier um dessen einzigen Sohn und Stammhalter. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sich mit dem Prägen das Leben dessen, den es betrifft, völlig verändert.

Billy's Sohn brauchte aber noch einen Moment, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich. „_Sie_ heißt Hermine und kommt aus England. Und sie ist das schönste Mädchen, das es auf der Erde gibt."

„Wow Jake, geprägt und verliebt. Na dich hat's ja total erwischt", grinste Seth und fing sich einen Ellenbogenstoß von seiner Schwester ein. Allerdings wollte der jüngste Wolf im Rudel nun auch wissen, wie Leah darauf gekommen war, dass Jacob seine Gefährtin gefunden hatte. Denn er konnte keinen Unterschied im vertrauten Geruch seines Kumpels feststellen.

Leah schaute erst ihren Bruder und dann Sam an. „Ich habe es gerochen. Und ich meine nicht ihr … wie war ihre Name, Hermine? …Parfum. Sondern es ist Jacobs eigener Geruch, der sich für mich irgendwie verändert hat."

„Echt?", fragte Seth und schnupperte in Richtung Jacob. „Also ich kann nichts riechen, keine Veränderung oder so."

„Nun das liegt daran, dass du ein Junge bist", meldete sich Billy Black zu Wort. „Die Legenden und Geschichten berichten nur spärlich davon, da es sehr selten vorkam, dass eine Frau zur Kriegerin wurde. Doch soweit ich es weiß, verändert sich der Geruch eines geprägten männlichen Wolfes nur für das weibliche Geschlecht, als Zeichen, dass dieser Krieger tabu ist."

„Tabu Billy?", fragte Seht, der altersmäßig noch nicht wirklich an das andere Geschlecht dachte, und daher seine Schwester zum Augenrollen brachte.

„Es heißt, dass jede andere Frau, die unsere Gene hat und auch in der Lage ist sich zu verwandeln, es tunlichst unterlassen sollte, dem Geprägten schöne Augen zu machen." Dann wandte sie sich an Jacob und lachte. „Aber keine Sorge Jake, du warst eh nicht mein Typ."

Die nächsten Minuten erzählte Jacob seinem Dad und den anderen, was im Haus der Cullens geschehen war. Er ließ dabei aber wohlweißlich seine Reaktion beim ersten Anblick Hermines aus. Das brauchte keiner, besonders aber Leah und Seth zu wissen.

Ein wolliger Schauer überzog Harrys Rücken und an seinen gesamten Körper bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut. Es war acht Uhr morgens, die Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durchs Fenster und so wie fast jeden Tag, war der Gryffindor gerade aus dem Land der Träume zurückgekehrt. Warum aber der Schauder? Nun das war leicht zu erklären. Alice, oder vielmehr ihre kühle Hand zog leichte Kreise auf seinem Bauch, beginnend am Nabel und immer gefährlich größer werden in Richtung Hosenbund.

Nicht dass dies Harry an sich störte. Er gewöhnte sich langsam daran, nicht mehr allein im Bett zu liegen und genoss die Streicheleinheiten, die seine Freundin ihm schenkte. Doch heute war es etwas anderes, denn sie waren ja nicht allein im Zimmer. Hermine lag ja keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und schlief. Nun so hoffte es jedenfalls der Gryffindor. Harry öffnet kurz die Augen um sich zu vergewissern. Kniff sie jedoch sofort verlegen wieder zu. Denn das was er sah, schien ihm sein Blut einerseits ins Gesicht und andererseits weiter südlich wandern zu lassen.

Hermine war noch da. Soviel stand schon einmal fest. Doch wann hatte sie sich so verändert? War Harry dies nie aufgefallen? Jedenfalls dies dort auf der Liege war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von früher, welches Ron und er vor dem Bergtroll gerettet hatten. Nein die Person, die junge Frau, die dort auf dem Feldbett lag war … – wenn Harry nicht schon in Alice verliebt wäre und Hermine als seine Schwester ansehen würde – …der richtige Begriff wäre wohl heiß.

Hinzu kam, dass es Hermine in der Nacht offenbar zu warm geworden war und sie ihr Zudecke ans Fußende verbannt hatte. So lag sie nun auf dem Bauch, den Kopf mit ihrer Mähne von Harry abgewandt und das linke Bein angewinkelt. Man konnte sagen es war die stabile Seitenlage, die Madame Pomfrey Harry schon einmal im Krankenflügel gezeigt hatte. Und obwohl dies an sich nicht jetzt nicht die erotische Pose schlecht hin war, tat der Umstand, dass Hermine nur ein weit nach oben gerutschtes T-Shirt und einen schwarzen – wie hatte Dean es mal genannt Ritzenschieber – trug, sein Übriges.

So viel nackte Haut hatte Harry bei seiner besten Freundin noch nie gesehen. Allein schon dadurch, gepaart mit Alice Streicheleinheiten, dem Hormonüberschuss eines Teenagers und den Erinnerungen an die Träume der letzten Nächte, konnte man es Harry als pubertierenden Homo sapiens doch nicht verdenken, dass in seiner Schlafanzugshose der Aufstand tobte. Wo sein bestes Stück eben noch die leicht WC-bedürftige Moprala mimte, entwickelte nun etwas, das er einfach nicht verstecken konnte. Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen und an was anderes zu denken. Doch so wirklich klappen wollte es nicht.

„Tut's weh? Soll ich mich darum kümmern?", raunt Alice ihm verführerisch ins Ohr und ließ ihre Hands absichtlich noch weiter nach unten kreisen. Sie war zwar nicht Edward, der Gedanken lesen konnte, doch Harrys Gestik und ihr Gespür für Menschen sagte Alice was Harry gerade durchmachte. Sie spürte wie sich der ganze Körper ihres Freundes verspannt und er mit all seiner Unerfahrenheit nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

„Nein, bitte nicht", entfuhr es Harry und er schaute seine Freundin entsetzt an. Dadurch weckte er aber Hermine, die sich sofort herumdrehte, voller Befürchtung, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas passiert war, oder dass Alice ihn verletzt hatte. Harry konnte ja nicht wissen, dass seine beste Freundin gar nicht mehr geschlafen hatte und nur noch liegen geblieben war, dass er, Harry nicht gestört wurde.

Musternd wanderte Hermines Blick hinüber zum Bett ihres besten Freundes und über das eng aneinander gekuschelte Paar. Doch wo Harry gespannt ihren Blick erwiderte, grinste Alice vielmehr schelmisch und es verstärkte sich noch, als Harry versuchte die Decke enger an seinen Körper zu ziehen, als wolle ihr bester Freund etwas verbergen. Etwas, das bei Hermines dafür sorgte, dass sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch zog.

„Komm Hermine, ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen." Alice sprang gekonnt vom Bett und landete federnd auf dem weichen Teppichboden. Hermine verstand aber nur Bahnhof und dementsprechend war ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Was hatte Alice vor? Hatte sie etwas zu verbergen, genau wie Harry? Und noch bevor die Gryffindor etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der quirlige Vampir sie mit Satz „Wir wollen doch noch ein Outfit für heute und für den heutigen Abend für dich zusammenstellen" auch schon aus dem behelfsmäßigen Bett und aus dem Zimmer buchsiert. Harry atmete erleichtert aus und beflügelt von der Hoffnung, dass seine beste Freundin nichts gesehen hatte, konnte der Gryffindor seiner Morgentoilette nachkommen.

Von Wehren konnte keine Rede sein, als Alice die Gryffindor immer weiter durch das Haus scheuchte. Zwar versuchte Hermine vereinzelt zu Wort zu kommen und stehen zu bleiben, doch was sollte sie gegen einen Vampir, und war er noch so zierlich, ausrichten? Außerdem sagte ihr ihre Vernunft, dass es vielleicht besser war, sich einfach auf Alice einzulassen und ihr zu folgen. Schließlich stand sie hier gerade nur mit Slip und T-Shirt bekleidet im Flur und jederzeit konnte jemand aus seinem Zimmer kommen.

Der Raum, den Alice als Ziel gewählt hatte, war allerdings schon belegt und schien auch gar nicht ihr zu gehören. Hermine wurde jedoch einfach in das Zimmer geschoben und Alice schloss die Tür. Danach ging sie zu einem riesigen Kleiderschrank und begann die verschiedensten Klamotten heraus zu holen. Etwas, das dem eigentlich hier lebenden Familienmitglied der Cullen offenbar nicht zu gefallen schien.

„Darf man fragen, was das wird, Alice?", meldete sich Rosalie zu Wort. Hermine wirbelte herum und sah die Blondine gelangweilt und mit einem Buch in der Hand auf ihrem Bett liegen. Sie schaute nicht einmal auf und blätterte um.

„Na was wohl, Rose", erwiderte Alice voller Enthusiasmus. „Ich kleide Hermine für den heutigen Tag und für ihr erstes Date richtig ein. Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich."

„Dir ist aber schon klar, wessen Schrank du dort zerpflückst?" Rosalie klang überhaupt nicht begeistert und mit strengem Blick klappte sie das Buch zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch.

„Natürlich Rose. Deinen. Doch was soll ich tun? Ich bin zu klein um Hermines was zu leihen. Wogegen ihr beide annähernd die gleiche Figur habt. Außerdem ziehst du deine Sachen ja eh nur einmal an. Also was willst du?"

Der blonde Vampir sog daraufhin scharf die Luft ein und ihr Blick ging musternd über Hermines mehr als nur spärlich bekleideten Körper. Die Gryffindor fühlte sich daraufhin gar nicht mehr so wohl in ihrer Haut. Aber nicht weil sie sich plötzlich weniger schön vorkam. Nein dafür hielt sie sich einfach für zu gut aufgeklärt. Sondern weil in Rosalies Blick etwas mitschwang, das man im Entferntesten mit Eifersucht vergleichen konnte. Hermine konnte sich nur sehr gut vorstellen, warum Rosalie so reagierte. Man verglich die blonde Schönheit, und das war sie ja nun einmal, offenbar nicht so oft mit anderen Menschen und es schien in ihrer Welt das Naturgesetzt zu geben, dass ihre Figur und ihre Schönheit von niemandem erreicht wurde.

Langsam ging Hermine einige Schritte zurück. Sie kannte Rosalie und Alice ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht, geschweige denn dass sie eine Ahnung hatte, wie Rosalie sich wohl mit Harrys Freundin verstand. ´Sicher ist sicher`, dachte Hermine und ihre Hand ging langsam zu ihrem Zauberstab.

Ungeachtet dessen holte Alice immer mehr Klamotten aus dem Schrank und breitete sie über dem Sofa aus. Hermine wusste gar nicht wo sie zuerst hinschauen sollte. Um sie herum lagen Berge von Designerjeans, teuer wirkende Röcke, Blusen und Tops. Von diverser reizvoller Unterwäsche ganz zu schweigen, zauberten sie doch einen leichten Rotschimmer auf Hermines Gesicht.

Alice schien wirklich in ihrem Element und es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke bis sie mit dem Darbieten der Klamotten fertig war.

„Los komm Hermine, probier die Sachen an. Ich will wissen, wie sie dir stehen."

„Aber …", protestierte Hermine. Oder zumindest versuchte sie es.

„Kein aber. Du kannst ja schließlich nicht nackt herum laufen, oder? Und was Rosalie betrifft, mach dir wegen meinem Schwesterherz keine Sorgen. Sie wird wegen der ganzen Klamotten nicht böse sein. Unsere Schönheit ist heute nur ein wenig bitchy."

„Ich bin was?"

Hermine nahm nur Schemen war und einen Wimpernschlag später stand Rosalia auch schon vor Alice und hatte sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen aufgebaut. Sie funkelte den zierlichen Vampir böse an.

„Bitchy, oder auf Deutsch zickig", erwiderte Alice keck und wandte sich dann über Rosalies Schulter hinweg schauend wieder an Hermine. „Nimm es ihr nicht übel, Hermine. Rose macht gerade eine schwierige Zeit durch. Wir alle spüren das. Doch wo Carlisle und Esme vermuten es liegt am schönen Sommer mit seinen für uns einhergehenden Einschränkungen, habe ich da eine andere Theorie, warum dies so ist."

„Alice", drohte der blonde Vampir.

Ihre Schwester schien aber nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt. Nein sie beugte sich nur verschwörerisch in Richtung Hermine und reichte dieser nebenbei ein schwarzes Set, bestehend aus String und BH, welches ein ungeübtes Auge auch als zwei zusammengebundene Augenklappen bezeichnen könnte. Dann flüsterte sie verschwörerisch: „Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, sind es sogar drei Theorien, die ich habe, Hermine. Willst du sie hören?"

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht?", erwiderte Hermine und schaute vorsichtig zu Rosalie, die kurz vorm Ausbruch zu stehen schien.

„Also Theorie eins ist, dass Rosalie sich seelisch oder bettakrobatisch vernachlässigt fühlt, weil Emmett sich so intensive um Harry kümmert. Und sexueller Frust ist nie ein gutes Zeichen."

„Alice Cullen", fauchte Rosalie nun schon, während Hermine noch einen Schritt zurück ging. Doch das beeindruckte Harry Freundin wohl nicht im Geringsten. Sie machte einfach weiter.

„Und meine nächste Theorie wäre, dass sie sauer ist, dass ihre heimliche „Liebe" Jacob Black jetzt jemanden gefunden hat und sie sich nicht mehr so intensive anfeinden können. Ein Schauspiel, welche wohl auch ich vermissen werde."

Der Laut, welcher nun Rosalies Kehle entkam, klang so, als würde aus ihr gleich besagter Werwolf herausbrechen und ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Alice Gesicht ab und sie sprach weiter: „Doch mein Favorit ist immer noch Theorie Nummer drei. Sprich, die Berglöwin, die Rose letzte Nacht gejagt und an der sie sich gelabt hat, war schon in der Memopause und es wirkt sich nun auch auf sie aus. Schlechtes Essen bleibt nun mal schlechtes Essen."

Hermine wusste nicht ob sich lachen sollte oder nicht. Das Gesicht von Rosalie lud jedenfalls dazu ein. Allerdings verkniff sich die Gryffindor jedweden Kommentar, angesichts der Gefahr in der sie schwebte. Alice hin oder her, Rosalie sah so aus als wollte sie einen grausamen Mord begehen.

Zwei Sekunden später änderte sich die Situation jedoch gewaltig, denn Rosalie tat etwas, das Hermine auf gar keinem Falle gutheißen konnte. Die Blondine ging nämlich geradewegs zu ihrem Nachttisch und holte ihren iPod. Und als sie dies tat, schlug sie mit voller Wut gegen das vorhin noch sorgsam behandelte und gelesene Buch und schleuderte es an die Wand, wo es einige Seiten einbüßte.

„So etwas tut man nicht", fuhr Hermine auf und sah Rosalie tadelnd an. Bücher waren für sie heilig und man behandelte sie pfleglich und liebevoll. Und egal ob nun Vampir, Erzengel oder Voldemort persönlich, man hatte sich daran zu halten.

„Was tut man nicht?", fauchte Rosalie und funkelte Hermine herausfordernd an.

„Bücher misshandeln, egal welcher Art sie sind", erwiderte der Lockenkopf und hob das Buch sachte auf. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und mit einem „Reparo" sah es wieder aus wie neu.

Rosalie wusste im nächsten Moment nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Hatte dieses eigentlich fremde Mädchen, dieses Kind im Bezug auf ihr, Rosalies, Alter sie gerade gemaßregelt? Wusste Harrys kleine Schulfreundin denn nicht, wozu sie, Rosalie Hale, in der Lage war? Sie war ein Vampir, verdammt noch mal.

Hermine schien unbeeindruckt, auch wenn es in ihrem Innersten ganz anders ausschaute. Sie drückte Rosalie das Buch einfach in die Hand und bedachte die Blondine mit einem Blick, der wohl sagen sollte „Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns". Dann wandte sich Hermine wieder an Alice, die echt damit zu kämpfen hatte, nicht vor Lachen zu platzen, und ließ Rosalie Rosalie sein.

Das nächste was man sah war wie die Blondine das Zimmer verließ und immer noch perplex wirkte. Und kaum war sie weg, platzte es auch schon aus Alice heraus. Sie lachte herzhaft und meinte, dass es in den letzten fünfzig Jahren wohl keiner mehr geschafft hatte Rosalie abzufertigen. „Respekt", sagte sie zwischendurch, wenn es das Lachen zuließ und dann wurde Alice plötzlich wieder ernst.

„So. Jetzt wo wir nun allein sind, können wir ja zum Eigentlichen kommen."

Hermine erstarrte leicht und schaute Alice skeptisch an. Ihr Bauchgefühl hatte nämlich schon so etwas geahnt und daher fragte sie: „Und das wäre, Alice? Denn wie ich denke, war das mit dem Klamotten aussuchen wohl nur ein Vorwand."

Alice grinste: „ Um was es geht? Na was wohl, Hermine? Harry natürlich. Glaub nicht, ich hab das da gestern Nacht vorm Schlafengehen nicht mitbekommen."

Hermine wich etwas zurück und ließ den schwarzen BH fallen. „Nein Alice, es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Der Kuss war rein freundschaftlich gemeint. Ich bin keine Gefahr für dich. Harry ist mein bester Freund und ich hab mich wirklich um ihn gesorgt."

„Das weiß ich doch, Hermine", erwiderte Alice und lächelte wie die Katze, die um die Milch herum schlich. „Nur sagt mir dein Verhalten, dass du die richtige Person bist, um alles über meinen kleinen Zauberer zu erfahren. Wer sonst kennt ihn so gut, kennt seine Macken und Vorlieben besser, als sein bester Freund oder seine beste Freundin? Und da ersterer ja nicht da ist, musst du halt ran. Außerdem weißt du als Mädchen bestimmt besser Bescheid, oder?"

„Oh", sagte Hermine überrascht und verlegen darüber, dass sie Alice auf den Leim gegangen war. Dann überlegte sie, was sie dem Vampirmädchen über Harry erzählen konnte oder durfte ohne ihren besten Freund in Verlegenheit zu bringen und beschloss, dass es vielleicht besser war, eine Art Frage-und Antwortspiel mit Alice zu veranstalten.

„… und dann hat der Minister endlich einsehen müssen, dass Harry kein Lügner ist. Doch das ist nun eh egal. Sirius war tot und Harry gibt sich glaube ich immer noch die Schuld."

Die Zeit war wie im Fluge vergangen und Hermine hatte Alice so einige Geschichten über Harrys Leben erzählt, während sie selbst wohl schon das zwanzigste Outfit anprobiert hatte. Und wenn ihr jemand vor drei Tagen noch gesagt hätte, sie würde sich einmal mit einem Vampir über Mode, Liebe und Jungs unterhalten. Nun, dieser Jemand hätte von ihr eine Wegbeschreibung zum St. Mungos Hospital bekommen. Doch hier und jetzt war es eben nicht wie vor drei Tagen und zwischen ihr und Alice hatte sich in der letzten Stunde so etwas entwickelt, das man getrost den Beginn einer Freundschaft nennen konnte.

Und weil dies so war, äußerte Hermine auch noch eine Bitte an Alice. Sie schaute ihr in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und sagte: „Du siehst also Alice, Harrys Leben war bisher nicht immer leicht. Und das Letzte was ich will, ist dass man ihm weh tut."

„Hermine mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ich mag Harry wirklich und fange an ihn zu lieben …"

„Du fängst an?", fragte Hermine überrascht, da Alice Worte nicht wirklich Sinn machten. Es war ja sogar für sie offensichtlich, dass die beiden etwas füreinander empfanden. Man küsste und streichelte sich ja nicht von ungefähr. Doch Alice hob ganz schnell die Hand, um weiter zu erzählen.

„Ja Hermine du hast richtig gehört. Ich fange an Harry so richtig zu lieben. Denn wenn du so lange Zeit auf der Welt bist, erkennst du, was der feine Unterschied zwischen all den Worten bedeutet. Als Kind liebst du deine Mutter, denn sie hat dich geboren und ist das Zentrum deines Lebens. Doch später als Teenager, wenn du deinen ersten Freund hast ist das was ganz anderes. Meiner Erfahrung nach ist es so, dass wenn du jemanden kennenlernst, dann bis du maximal verliebt und magst ihn zunehmender Weise gern. Doch wirkliche Liebe bedeutet in meinen Augen heute mehr als das. Es ist die Eigenschaft seinem Gegenüber zu nehmen wie er ist und der Wunsch immer bei ihm zu bleiben und geneinsame Erlebnisse zu erfahren. Hermine, Liebe kommt nicht auf einmal. Liebe muss wachsen und gedeihen. Und du musst immer etwas tun, damit sie nicht verwelkt."

Hermine schaute das Mädchen, das da vor ihr auf dem Bett saß und so aussah, als wäre sie die Jüngere, an und ließ ihre Worte auf sich wirken. Sie verstand, was Alice meinte und beschloss dann auch etwas gedeihen zu lassen, wenn eben jene Alice es zuließ, und zwar den Beginn einer möglichen Freundschaft. Zwei Sekunden später zeichnete sich aber plötzlich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Grinsen ab, welches man eher als teuflisch bezeichnen konnte und was man von Hermine nur selten zu sehen bekam.

„Du Alice ? Wo wir gerade von Wachsen und Gedeihen sprechen. Und wenn wir dann noch das Wort Schmerzen mit einbeziehen. Meinst du, wir könnten hier Schluss machen? Klamotten hab ich ja jetzt genug und meine Magen fängt gleich an zu knurren. Wir sind jetzt fast eine Stunde hier in Rosalies Heiligtum, ich müsste mal auf's Klo und Harry dürfte sich um seinen kleinen Zauberstab gekümmert haben."

Alice stockte in ihrem Tun und starrte Hermine mit großen Augen an. Sie wollte noch fragen, was der Lockenkopf meinte, doch Hermine grinste nur noch breiter. „Ach komm schon, Alice. Glaubst du wirklich ich habe nicht bemerkt warum du so erpicht darauf warst mich aus Harrys Zimmer zu bekommen? Bei Merlin, die Beule unter seiner Decke war nicht zu übersehen. Und außerdem scheinst du zu vergessen, dass Harry Potter mein bester Freund ist. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren fast jeden Sommer irgendwann bei Ron's Eltern im Fuchsbau gewohnt. Oder wo anders. Hast du 'ne Ahnung, wie oft ich die Jungs in Hogwarts wecken musste, damit sie nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen? Glaub mir, ich hab bei deinem Liebsten und auch unseren Kumpel Ron mehr als nur ihr tägliches Morgenlächeln gesehen und weiß um Harrys Anatomie und auch, dass er morgens keine Angst zu haben braucht, aus Versehen aus dem Bett zu rollen."

„Hermine, Hermine. Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf, solche Worte von einer Schülerin wie dir zu hören", lachte Alice und schüttelt danach gespielt entsetzt leicht den Kopf.

„Abgründe? Welche Abgründe? Und was heißt hier, eine Schülerin wie du? Sag mal, wie hat Harry mich denn beschrieben? Hat er gesagt ich wäre a-sexuell und würde nur zwischen Büchern schlafen, mit Buchseiten als Decke?" Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was man ihr da unterstellte, oder was man für ein Bild von ihr hatte. „Es stimmt ja, dass ich gern lese und ich Wissen aufsauge wie ein Schwamm. Doch glaub mir Alice, ich lese nicht nur Fachliteratur, sondern auch die Teenwitch mit dem Doktor Summer Team."

Alice lächelte und hakte nach. „Ach ja, tust du das?" Sie hatte dabei eine Ahnung, worum es in dieser Rubrik der Zeitung gehen konnte. „Na dann braucht sich ja Jacob Black keine Sorgen zu machen. Oder?" Und das war dann der Punkt, wo die sonst so gefasste und taffe Gryffindor doch leicht verlegen wurde und den Blick abwandte. Alice schmunzelte und meinte dann, dass es wirklich Zeit fürs Frühstück war.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, dem ersten gemeinsamen beider Familien, so man Harry zu den Cullens oder den Grangers dazurechnete, ging es sehr ausgelassen von statten. Zwar aßen hier nur die Sterblichen, in Rücksicht auf deren Mägen und weil Emmett und der Rest der Cullens ja eh letzte Nacht jagen waren, doch das allein hielt die Vampirfamilie nicht davon ab sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen und sich mit ihren Gästen zu unterhalten. Esme hatte sich einmal mehr übertroffen und nun ächzte der Tisch unter der Last zahlreicher Leckereien, die ein Frühstück erst zu einem gelungenen Mahl machten.

Thema Nummer eins am Tisch war natürlich die magische Welt und vor allem Harrys Geschichte. Immer wieder musste der Gryffindor das ein oder andere Erlebnis wiedergeben. Jedoch lag die Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur bei Harry, sondern Henry und Jane Granger bedachten auch ihre Tochter mit nachdenklichen Gesichtern. Offenbar hatte ihnen Hermine nicht immer alles aus ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts berichtet, aus Angst ihre Eltern könnten sie aus der Schule nehmen.

Harry bekam dies natürlich mit und bemerkte das leicht schuldgefühlbelastete Gesicht seiner besten Freundin. Daher lenkte er die Grangers einfach mal ab und fragte, wie es denn nun weiter gehen sollte im Bezug auf Hermine, Jacob und ihrem Aufenthalt hier in den Staaten.

Henrys Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur nachdenklicher und er schien sich auch schon so seine Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Allerdings kam er nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen, da im nächsten Moment Alice leise „Oh" flüsterte und dann ihr Blick leicht abwesend und starr nach vorn ging.

„Alice, was siehst du?", fragte Carlisle alarmiert. Es war doch sehr selten in letzten Zeit, dass Alice so etwas wie eine Vision hatte. Doch kam die Antwort keine drei Sekunden später von der Haustür her.

„Carlisle?", hörte man Edwards Stimme laut durch das Haus hallen und das blonde Familienoberhaupt rannte für Harry kaum noch sichtbar aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt vom Rest der Familie und ihren Gästen.

Im Korridor fanden sie dann einen verzweifelten und extrem besorgten Edward vor. Etwas, das wohl wirklich selten war. Auf seinen Armen trug Edward seine Liebste, Bella, und die sah alles andere aus als gesund. Harry erschrak bei diesem Anblick regelrecht, denn als er Carlisles Schwiegertochter gestern noch gesehen hatte, war ihr Erscheinungsbild noch um einiges besser gewesen.

Geschwächt … ja. Nun aber machte Bella den Anschein als wäre sie wochenlang durch den Wald geirrt. Die Haare waren stumpf, die Augen leer und müde. Und was ihre Statur anging? Nun, Bella war bei ihrer ersten Begegnung für Harry schon etwas dünn gewesen, mit Ausnahme ihres Bauches natürlich. Doch was Harry jetzt sah; der Gryffindor wurde an Fernsehbilder erinnert, die Kriegsgefangene zeigte. Menschen, die nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestanden. Ja genau so sah Bella aus und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dies erst der Anfang war. Er erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit Carlisle und wie sie darüber gesprochen hatten, dass Bella die Schwangerschaft wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde.

„Was ist passiert, Edward?", fragte der „Familienarzt" und untersuchte mit gekonntem Griff die Vitalwerte der jungen Frau. Besonders der Blutdruck interessierte ihn und wie sich herausstellte, war er viel zu niedrig, als dass Bellas Körper gesund funktionieren konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, Dad. Ich war noch einmal kurz aus dem Haus, ein wenig Feuerholz holen, weil Bella heute Morgen etwas gefroren hat. Sie hat auch noch geschlafen als ich weg ging und muss dann während dieser Zeit ins Bad gegangen sein. Nun jedenfalls als ich zurück kam, lag sie zitternd vor der Wanne und scheint nun ein Art Schock zu haben. Aber gefallen scheint sie nicht zu sein", fügte Edward noch hinzu und sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Ziehvater.

„Du hast recht, Edward. Los komm, bring sie in dein Zimmer. Ich schau nach ihr."

Das war das Letzte was man von Carlisle hörte und kurz darauf waren alle drei auch schon verschwunden. Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich aus und es war Jane Granger, die sie zerbrach und fragte: „Was hat deine Tochter, Esme?"

Die blonde Frau drehte sich um und bedachte Jane mit einem besorgten Gesicht. „Es ist kompliziert, Jane. Bella ist schwanger und –"

„Schwanger? Von Edward? Aber er ist ein Vampir?", entfuhr es Hermines Mutter und Esme nickte betroffen. „Ja, ist er. Und daher ist es kompliziert. Denn es kommt nahezu niemals vor, dass ein Sterblicher dies überlebt. Oder besser gesagt die Umstände wodurch es im Normalfall zu einer Schwangerschaft kommt. Die meisten Frauen in der Geschichte überleben den…", Esme schaute etwas unsicher zu Hermine und wieder zurück, „ … das … na du weißt schon was, Jane, nicht."

„Esme du kannst es ruhig beim Namen nennen … Sex. Sie überleben den Sex nicht", sagte Hermine daraufhin nahezu analytisch. Ihr nächster Satz, nämlich der, dass dieses Schicksal in ihren Augen grausam war, ging allerdings im Hustenanfall von Harry unter. Hermine schaute ihren besten Freund daraufhin überrascht an und rollte dann in Richtung Alice, die schelmisch grinste, mit den Augen.

„Aber kann man denn gar nichts für Bella tun?", fragte Jane Granger und Esme schaute hilfesuchend in Richtung Treppe, wohin ihr Gatte und ihre beiden Kinder hin verschwunden waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Fötus, oder was immer sich in Bellas Bauch entwickelt, wächst so schnell … zu schnell. Ihr Körper macht dies nicht mehr lange mit."

„Aber dann wird sie sterben", schlussfolgerte Hermine und schaute Esme entsetzt an. Wie konnte sie als Mutter nur so gelassen und sachlich über den bevorstehenden Tod ihrer Tochter reden?

„Ja sie wird sterben. Oder aber …" Esme zögerte nun etwas, da sie offenbar nicht wusste, wie sie es den anderen erklären sollte. „Nun es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Obwohl Edward immer versucht hat, das Unvermeidbare so weit wie möglich zu verzögern. Doch die Volturi ließen nicht mit sich verhandeln. Gesetz ist Gesetz sagen sie und daher wird Bella bald ganz zur Familie gehören. Mit allem was dazu gehört."

Henry und Jane Granger schauten sie verwirrt an und überlegten, was dies wohl, diese letzte Aussage, zu bedeuten hatte. Doch es war letztendlich ihre Tochter, die eins und eins zusammenrechnete und ihr ein entsetztes „Bei Merlin" über die Lippen kam.

„Schatz, was hast du? Weißt du, was das bedeuten soll?", fragte Hermines Mutter und ihre Tochter nickte. „Ja Mum, ich weiß es. Es bedeutet, dass Edward Bella verwandeln wird. Er wird sie beißen und macht sie damit zu einem Vampir."

Jane hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Etwas zu sagen, dazu kam sie allerdings nicht mehr, denn Carlisle kam wieder ins Zimmer. Sein Blick wirkte entspannt, oder zumindest entspannter als noch vor einigen Minuten aussah.

„Es geht ihr besser. Der Schock ist vorbei und sie schläft jetzt erst einmal. Last sie also bitte in Ruhe, Edward kümmert sich um sie", sagte er auf die unausgesprochene Frage aller und dann sah es so aus als würde der blonde Arzt so etwas wie ein kleines Glasröhrchen, gefüllt mit Blut in seiner Arzttasche verschwinden lassen.

„Alles was wir tun können, ist zu warten und Bella etwas zu entlasten", fuhr Carlisle mit seinen Ausführungen fort. „Und ich denke, wir sollten uns an den ursprünglichen Plan für heute halten. Alice und Rosalie kümmern sich um Hermine. Emmett übernimmt das Training von Harry und du, Esme, fährst mit den Grangers nach Port Angeles."

„Warum das denn?", fragte Hermine überrascht und blickte leicht verwirrt zu ihrer Mutter. Sie wusste ja nicht, was die Erwachsenen am gestrigen Abend noch vereinbart hatten und so lag es an Jane Granger ihre Pläne ihrer Tochter zu erläutern.

„Nun Schatz, Carlisle und Esme haben uns eingeladen. Sie möchten, dass wir für die Zeit unseres Aufenthaltes mit hier im Haus wohnen und nicht drei Stunden entfernt im Hotel."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte. Natürlich freute es sie, dass ihre Eltern noch einige Tage blieben, hieß dies doch, dass auch sie noch einige Zeit hatte, die sie mit Jacob verbringen konnte. Denn schließlich musste noch eine Lösung gefunden werden, im Bezug auf die Sache mit dem Prägen.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Erwachsenen aus dem Haus und Harry schwitzte auf der Hantelbank. Emmett schien sich irgendwie in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, aus Harry einen Bodybuilder zu machen. Jedenfalls kann es dem Gryffindor heute so vor. Mühsam schaffte er die zwanzigste Wiederholung in der Beinpresse, was seiner Beckenmuskulatur auf die Sprünge helfen sollte und so freute sich Harry regelrecht auf den danach anstehenden Mittagsschlaf.

„Wach auf Schlafmütze." Ein sanfter Kuss streichelte Harrys Lippen. Verschlafen öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die Augen und schaute seine Freundin an. Alice schien sich auf irgendwas zu freuen und dies weckte natürlich nicht nur Harrys Körper sondern auch seine Neugier.

„Was ist denn los? Wie spät ist es? Habe ich was verpasst?"

„Nein hast du nicht. Der Tee ist nur fertig und während Jacob wohl noch eine Stunde braucht, wird Carlisle wohl bald wieder da sein."

Harry nickte verstehend, stand auf und zog sich seine Hose an. Bevor er aber zu den Schuhen kam, umfassten ihn zwei Arme von hinten und zogen ihn zurück aufs Bett. Alice pinnte ihn fest, ihre Lippen trafen wieder auf die von Harry und der Tee musste noch eine Weile warten. Doch das störte den Gryffindor nicht wirklich, denn viel zu gut schmeckte seine Freundin und gegen ein wenig knutschen hatte wohl niemand etwas.

„Man wo bleibt ihr nur?", fragte Emmett, der gerade Esme half die Koffer von Hermines Eltern ins Haus zu schaffen und grinste. Natürlich hatte er seine Antwort schon längst, als er Harrys Hals betrachtete. Der Knutschfleck war nicht zu übersehen und als Harry versuchte ihn zu verstecken, indem er sein T-Shirt nach oben zog machte er es noch schlimmer, denn auf seinem Bauch, gleich neben seinem Bauchnabel, zeichnete sich weiteres Hämatom ab. Eines, welches von gestern stammte und das ihm Alice beim Aufwecken verpasst hatte.

Allerdings fanden nicht alle diesen Anblick amüsant. Oder besser gesagt, Esme betrachtete die beiden Flecken mit gemischten Gefühlen. Denn rein medizinisch gesehen bedeuteten sie ja, dass durch das Saugen von Alice Blut aus den Gefäßen und ziemlich nah unter die Haut gekommen war. Und wenn man dann bedachte was für ein Wesen Alice war, so machte sich die Adoptivmutter etwas Sorgen, dass dies einem Streichholz an einer Tankstelle gleich kam. Sie musste unbedingt noch einmal mit ihrer Tochter reden.

Fünf Minuten später war die ganze Sache vergessen, man saß am Kaffeetisch und alle schauten interessiert in Richtung Tür, denn Carlisle war aus dem Krankenhaus zurück und wie Esme ihnen verraten hatte, brachte er die Laborergebnisse von Bellas Blut mit.

„Und Carlisle, wie geht es ihr?", fragte Esme kaum dass ihr Mann sich gesetzt hatte. Carlisle studiert die beiden Seiten in seinen Händen jedoch noch einige Sekunden, bevor er antwortete: „Nicht gut, befürchte ich Esme. Die Werte stimmen vorn und hinten nicht und wenn es so weiter geht, wird sie nicht einmal mehr die Kraft für die Verwandlung haben."

Alle am Tisch schauten betroffen und es war Jane Granger, die einmal mehr fragte, ob es nicht noch irgendeinen Weg gab. Doch Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. Er erklärte der Zahnärztin, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine normale Schwangerschaft handelte und dass er nur vermuten konnte, was sich im Innern von Bellas Körper abspielte, da das Gewebe um den Fötus herum so hart und undurchdringlich war, dass es keine Möglichkeit der Untersuchung gab.

Jane Granger nickte und ihr Blick ging kurz zu den beiden Blättern in Carlisles Händen. „Düfte ich aus rein medizinischer Neugier mal einen Blick auf die Werte werfen?" Carlisle zögerte einen Moment, bis ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass Hermines Eltern ja auch eine medizinische Ausbildung genossen hatten.

„Ja klar, Jane. Vielleicht kannst du ja etwas finden." Und mit einem Funken Hoffnung reichte Carlisle ihr Bellas Blutanalyse. Hoffnung deshalb, weil der blonde Vampir niemals von sich behaupten würde, dass er alles über die Natur des Menschen weiß, nur weil seine persönlichen Erfahrungen mehrfach in die Lebensspanne jedes anderen Mediziners passten. Harry beobachtete die ganze Sache aufmerksam, genau wie seine beste Freundin. Wobei diese vielmehr die Miene ihrer Mutter zu analysieren schien.

„Isst Bella regelmäßig?", fragte Jane Granger mehrere Minuten später in die Runde und hauptsächlich an Esme gewandt. „Und vor allem, was isst sie?"

„Nun Edward meinte, sie könnte etwas mehr zu sich nehmen. Doch das sagte er auch schon früher und wir wollten sie nicht drängen, um ihre Schmerzen zu lindern, da die stetig wachsende Gebärmutter schon ziemlich auf den Verdauungstrakt drückt", erwiderte Carlisle in ruhigem Ton und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

Er bedachte seine Kollegin mit nachdenklichem Gesicht und fragte sich insgeheim, ob Jane vielleicht etwas gefunden hatte, was ihm entgangen war? Die Gedanken im Kopf des blonden Vampirs arbeiteten auf Hochtouren und er fügte hinzu: „Wir haben Bella jedoch an den Tropf gelegt, um sie mit Flüssignahrung zu versorgen."

„Habt ihr das? Und wann, wenn ich fragen darf? Vielleicht könnte dies das Problem sein, Carlisle." Auch Hermines Mum schien geistig auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten, die Wissenschaftlerin brach durch und sie nahm sich noch einmal die Blutwerte vor. Dann legte sie die Blätter zurück auf den Tisch, damit sie alle sehen konnten und bedeutete Carlisle, er solle sich einmal die Tabellen und Diagramme genauer ansehen.

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich mich auch im Gebiet der Ernährungslehre beschäftige. Und was ich hier sehe, sind für mich die Werte einer an extremer Bulimie leidenden Frau. Laut Bellas Werten ist die völlig unterernährt und wenn du sie dir ansiehst, kannst du diese Tatsache nicht verleugnen."

„Ja das sehe ich. Daher ja auch die Flüssignahrung über den Tropf", erwiderte Carlisle und stockte, als Jane den Kopf schüttelte.

„Doch dies könnte der Fehler gewesen sein, Carlisle. Der Ursprung für den zu schnellen Wuchs des Babys. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass das Wachstum sich beschleunigt hat. Denn wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass das Kind in Bellas Bauch nur zum Teil ein Mensch ist, im Sinne von dem, was wir als sterblichen Menschen bezeichnen würden. Edward, als der Vater ist ein Vampir mit völlig anderen physischen Eigenschaften und hat sein Erbgut weitergegeben. Wie viel Prozent davon, das weiß keiner. Doch es steht außer Frage, dass der Fötus Vampireigenschaften aufweist und als solcher er das, was er zur Entwicklung braucht, aus dem Blut der Mutter zieht."

„Aber dann sollte die künstliche Ernährung doch die beste Methode für Mutter und Kind sein?", warf Esme ein, worauf sich Henry Granger, der bisher nur aufmerksam zugehört hatte, zu Wort meldete.

„Leider nicht Esme. Denn wenn ich meine Frau richtige verstehe, dass habt ihr der Natur oder besser gesagt dem weitaus höherem Stoffwechsel des Babys nur in die Hände gespielt. Es brauchte also nicht mehr auf sein „Essen" aus Bellas Verdauungsapparat warten, sondern konnte sehr viel schneller wachsen, als von der Natur vorgesehen."

Carlisle ließ sich diese Theorie noch einige Minuten durch den Kopf gehen, bevor er zu dem Entschluss kam, dass die beiden Zahnärzte womöglich recht hatten. „Wir haben, um es mal auf die Botanik hin zu beziehen, dem Baby neben reichlich Wasser und guter Erde auch noch mehr Dünger geliefert, als es gebraucht hätte. Und nun ist die Pflanzenpracht unnatürlich gut ausgefallen."

Henry lächelte etwas und nickte: „Ja so in etwa."

„Aber das heißt, dass wenn wir die künstlicher Ernährung wieder einstellen, dass dann alles besser wird?", fragte Esme hoffnungsvoll und schaute zwischen Henry und ihrem Mannes hin und her. Der Blick von Carlisle ließ diese Hoffnung jedoch sehr schnell verfliegen, denn er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte nein, meine Liebe. Dafür ist es zu spät und die Schäden in Bellas Körper sind schon zu groß. Jede Verzögerung würde sie nur noch mehr schwächen und am Ende würden beide sterben."

Die Miene von Esme versteinerte und sie sah so aus, als hätte man ihr gesagt, sie würde ihre ganze Familie verlieren. Carlisle nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte seine Frau zu trösten. Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was dies für Esme bedeutete. Egal ob adoptiert oder nicht. Alle Vampire hier im Haus waren ihre Familie.

„Allerdings gäbe es da eine Möglichkeit, Bella ein wenig zu unterstützen", unterbrach Jane Granger kurz die bedrückende Stille.

„Ja wirklich? Welche?" fragte Esme und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu Hermines Mum. Sie würde alles für ihre Schwiegertochter tun.

Jane überlegte sich ihre nächsten Worte und erwiderte dann: „Naja, ich dachte da an eine besondere Diät. Sie sollte ausgewogen sein und beiden zu Gute kommen. Allerdings erfordern einige Komponenten wohl ein gewisses Maß an Überwindung."

„Überwindung?", fragte Carlisle. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, was Jane Granger meinte. „Okay, das könnte funktionieren."

„Wie funktionieren? Was könnte funktionieren?", fragte Harry überrascht und schaute zwischen den beiden Ärzten hin und her.

Hermine auf der anderen Seite kam schneller zu einer Lösung und sagte: „Sie meinen Bella sollte neben ihrer eigentlichen Nahrung für sich auch noch etwas zu sich nehmen, dass vom Baby am besten aufgenommen wird, Harry. Sie denken, Bella sollte Blut trinken."

Im nächsten Moment wurde Harry kreideweiß und ihm wurde schlecht. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, Blut zu trinken, war nicht gerade appetitlich. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass der Gryffindor wieder an das Bärenblut und dessen Geschmack erinnerte wurde. Und als Carlisle dann noch meinte, es müsse um zu wirken Menschblut sein, war es aus. Harry entschuldigte sich kurz und machte dass er aus dem Zimmer kam.

Der Rest im Raum schmunzelte und Emmett meinte etwas von einem sensiblen Magen. Dann legte er seinen Arm um Alice und beruhigte sie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon. Er gewöhnt sich dran, auch wenn das mit romantischen Dinner im Kerzenlicht wohl noch 'ne Weile warten muss."

„Idiot", erwiderte Alice und lächelte. Sie würde nachher mit Harry sprechen und danach beschloss man es mit dem Blut zu versuchen. Jedoch bedeutete dies, dass Carlisle einige Blutkonserven aus dem Krankenhaus besorgen musste. So etwas lag ja nicht einfach so im Kühlschrank und während Carlisle sich aufmacht, hieß es für Hermine sich in die Hände von Alice und Rosalie zu begeben. Jacob konnte ja jeden Moment kommen und da wollte die Gryffindor ja fertig sein.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

„Wann hat dein Schoßhund gesagt, dass er erscheinen will, Hermine? Ein echter Gentleman lässt eine Dame nämlich nicht warten."

Rosalie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, Bemerkungen über Jacob los zu werden. „Gegen fünf Uhr", erwiderte Hermine gespielt gelassen, auch wenn es in ihr vor Aufregung brodelte. Auf Rosalies Anspielung ging sie dabei gar nicht weiter ein. Ignorieren war vielleicht der beste Weg um es ihr auszutreiben.

Alice grinste nur und zupfte einmal mehr an Hermines Haarpracht. Eine Locke noch hier hin, eine andere hinters Ohr geklemmt, erst dann befand der quirlige Vampir das Erscheinungsbild der Gryffindor für perfekt und Hermine wurde aus, wie sie es ab heute nennen würde, _der Kammer des Schreckens_ entlassen. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Körper, ihre Haare und alles andere noch nie so gequält worden war. Etwas, das nach all ihren Abenteuern mit Harry, welche sogar die komplette Verwandlung in ein katzenähnliches Wesen mit einschloss, schon was heißen wollte.

Obwohl dies hier nicht andeuten sollte, dass Hermine sonst nicht auf ihr Äußeres achtete. Sie war vielleicht keine Lavender Brown mit einer Schminkpalette, die halb Hogwarts versorgen konnte, doch ihrer Meinung nach verstand sie es schon ihre Klamotten so zu wählen, dass sie passten und ihre Reize unterstrichen. Oder aber hatte sie gelernt wie man Lippenstift dezent einsetzte, um ihre schmalen Lippen etwas vor zu heben. Mehr wollte Hermine aber auch gar nicht. Sie fand sich und ihren Körper schön und stand zu ihm.

Allerdings waren dies in Gegenwart von Alice und Rosalie Cullen die falschesten Worte, die sie benutzen konnte. Nicht dass die beiden Hermine für hässlich hielten. Doch ihren Meinungen nach, konnte Hermine noch so viel mehr aus sich machen und so hatten sie die Gryffindor in ihre persönliche Folterkammer geschleift und sie gestylt, geschminkt und in kürzester Zeit mehr Klamotten gesteckt, als manch anderes Mädchen in ihrem ganzen Leben besitzen würde.

Und was war mit der armen Hermine? Nun sie machte einen voll und ganz auf Gryffindor und ließ es tapfer über sich ergehen, da ihr klar wurde, dass sie gegen die beiden Vampire eh keine Chance hätte. Einzig in dem Moment, wo Alice anfing vom Beinwachsen und dem Trimmen der Bikinizone zu reden, da weigerte sich Hermine energisch mit dem Hinweis, dass sie heute ihr erstes Date hatte und sie mit Jacob lediglich ins Kino ging. Was dachten die Zwei eigentlich, was sie heute mit ihrem neuen Freund noch alles machen würde? Sie kannten den Jungen doch noch überhaupt nicht!

Ein lautes Hupen verkündete wenige Minuten später die Ankunft eben jenen Jacobs und mit raschen Schritten bewegte sich Hermine die Treppe hinab und hin zur Haustür. Dort standen schon ihre Eltern, wobei ihre Mutter lächelte, während Hermines Vater einen Blick aufgesetzt hatte, der Jacob Black klar machen sollte, wie er mit seiner Tochter, seinem kleinen Engel, umzugehen hatte. Ein Rippenstoß von Jane Granger stimmte den Zahnarzt aber sehr schnell um, ebenso wie das Bild welches sich allen vor dem Haus der Cullens bot.

Denn dort draußen, draußen auf dem Schotterweg, stand nicht mehr der halbnackte Indianerjunge von gestern, sondern ein junger Mann in schwarzen Hosen, einem beigen Hemd und einem braunen Wildledersakko. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Blumenstrauß und mit der linken versuchte Jacob noch ein wenig die Haare zu richten. Obwohl dies wohl noch eine übrig gebliebene Angewohnheit war, aus den Zeiten, wo seine Haare noch bis zum Hintern gingen.

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass Jacob in seinem Outfit echt was hermachte und ihr Herz begann um Einiges schneller zu schlagen. Doch sie vergaß jetzt nicht, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte und aus welchem Haus sie stammte und nahm ihren Mut zusammen und trat ins Freie.

„Hey Jacob", sagte Hermine freundlich, während der Werwolf nur ein „Wow" zustande bekam. Musternd ging sein Blick über ihren Körper und dann streckte er blitzschnell seinen Arm vor, so als wäre ihm eingefallen, dass er ja noch die Blumen hatte.

Die Erwachsenen lächelten über diese Geste, denn ihnen war wohl bewusst, dass die Blumen wohl nicht Jacobs Idee gewesen waren, sondern eher dem Geist eines der älteren Stammesmitglieder zu schulden war. Aber nichtsdestotrotz begrüßten auch sie den Indianerjungen. Sein Blick war dabei besonders auf Henry Granger gerichtete und wenn er jetzt eine Bemerkung in Bezug auf Hermine erwartet hatte, so wurde der Junge überrascht.

Denn Henry Granger schien von irgendetwas gefangen zu sein und er brachte nur ein leises „Wow" heraus. Auch ging sein Blick über Jacobs Schulter hinweg und war auf dessen Auto gerichtet. Eine Tatsache, die bei Jane Granger ein wissendes Lächeln hervorrief und bei dem Rest der versammelten Mannschaft ein verständnisloses Stirnrunzeln.

„Dad, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine und ihr Vater erwiderte wie ein Junge im Modellbahnladen: „Das … das ist ein Golf I. Wow. Ein Klassiker und nur noch selten zu sehen."

„Ähm ja, Doktor Granger. Ich hab ihn selbst wieder aufgebaut." Jacob witterte eine Chance bei Hermines Vater zu punkten und erzählte, wie er jeden Dollar gespart hatte, um sich die Ersatzteile zu besorgen.

Für die Cullens, die sich um Geld nie Sorgen machen mussten, war diese Aussage schon ein wenig sonderbar. Doch Carlisle und Esme meinten, dass man daran erkannte, dass Jacob wusste, dass einem nichts geschenkt wurde.

Hermine allerdings war ein wenig verwirrt und schaute zu ihrer Mum. Jane lächelte aber nur zurück und schüttelte den Kopf als wolle sie sagen: _„Nimm's einfach hin. Deinen Vater änderst du nicht, wenn's um Autos geht."_

Und was sie damit meinte, bekam Hermine gleich einen Moment später zu spüren. Denn wo Jacob jetzt eigentlich dran war, sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern, auf welches er geprägt worden war, da wurde er von Henry Granger einfach zu seinem Auto gedrängt und sollte ihm alles darüber erzählen. Hermines Dad wollte alles wissen. Wie viel PS hatte der Motor? Wie alt war das Auto? War der Lack noch original? Die Fragen hörten nicht auf und dies rief Hermines Mum auf den Plan, um Henry zu stoppen.

„_Henry!?_", rief sie streng. „Jacob ist heute nicht hier, um sich mit dir über Autos zu unterhalten."

In ihrer Stimme schwang aber auch etwas mit, das man sonst in Sätzen hörte wie „Ja ja, die lieben Kleinen. Sind sie nicht putzig?"

Henry schien aber in irgendeiner anderen Welt zu schweben und erwiderte: „Aber Jane, siehst du nicht, was wir hier haben? Einen Volkswagen, einen Golf. Die werden so nicht mehr gebaut. Es ist genau so ein Auto, wie ich es in meiner Jugend gefahren habe. Kannst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie wir gemeinsam damit durch das Land gefahren sind? Weißt du noch, wo es in unseren ersten Ferien hingegangen ist? Oder wie oft wir im Autokino waren? Wir haben eine Menge erlebt und so ein altes, gepflegtes Auto kann Geschichten erzählen, Jane."

Hermines Mum schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie liebte ihren Gatten über alles, wirklich, doch manchmal war er einfach wie ein kleines Kind. Und weil es ja eigentlich heute darum ging, Hermine zu ihrem ersten Date mit Jacob zu verabschieden und weil sie eben diesen Jacob und alle anderen hier vor Henrys nostalgischen Erinnerungen bewahren musste, griff sie zu einem eher radikalerem Schritt um Henry aus seiner Welt zu holen. Sie atmete tief durch, schaute leicht entschuldigend zu Hermine und sagte: „Natürlich kann ich mich erinnern, Henry. Es war ja auch meine Jugend. Ich war bei all diesen wunderbaren Erlebnissen dabei. Wobei ich persönlich allerdings hoffe, dass bei solch einem Wagen die Rücksitzbank ein wenig Zurückhaltung bei ihren Erzählungen übt."

Binnen einer Sekunde war es im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern mucksmäuschenstill und Henry Granger war zurück in der brutalen Realität des Vaterseins. Er starrte seine Frau an und danach ging sein Blick, der wohl selbst Voldemort in seine Schranken gewiesen hätte, über das Autodacht hinweg zu einem mehr oder weniger immer roter werdenden Jacob Black.

„Oh nein, junger Mann", knurrte Henry. „Den letzten Satz meiner Frau vergessen sie ganz, ganz schnell. Denken sie nicht einmal im Traum dran, meiner Tochter den Sitz auch nur behilflicher Weise nach vorn zu klappen."

„Dad", empörte sich Hermine, die Ohrenspitzen so rot wie Ron Weasleys Haare, während die anderen sehr damit zu tun hatten, nicht zu lachen. Besonders die Cullens hatten die letzten Minuten mit jeder Menge Amüsement auf sich wirken lassen. Sie interagierte ja nun einmal nicht sehr oft mit anderen, sterblichen Menschen und allein solch ein Verhalten machte ihnen die Grangers noch sympathischer. Wobei bei all dem Spaß Alice und Rose hatten jeweils einen ihrer Pfennigabsätze auf Emmetts Füßen stehen, damit dieser sich ja zurück hielt.

Jacob Black wäre aber nicht er selbst, wenn er sich nicht schnell wieder fangen würde und cool erwiderte er: „Keine Sorge Doktor Granger. Sie haben doch gehört, wir wollen es langsam angehen und ich würde Hermine niemals drängen oder ihre Ehre beschmutzen."

Henry schaute ihn skeptisch an und richtete dann seine Finger im Peace-Zeichen gespreizt erst auf seine eigenen Augen und dann auf Jacob, als wolle er nur eins sagen… _Ich beobachte dich_.

Das war dann der Punkt wo Emmett nicht mehr konnte und loslachte. Ein Lachen welches ansteckend war und das die Stimmung Sekunden später wieder um Einiges lockerte. Kurz darauf war der junge Werwolf eingeladen ins Haus zu folgen, denn Esme hatte noch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen vorbereitet. Schließlich sollten Hermine und Jacob nicht hungrig ins Kino und die Fahrt nach Port Angels würde auch noch eine Weile dauern.

„Und denken sie dran, Mister Black, dass ich meine Tochter Punkt zehn wieder hier auf der Matte stehen haben möchte."

Jacob und Hermine standen kurz davor das Haus der Cullens hinter sich zu lassen und endlich etwas Zeit allein miteinander zu haben. Oder besser gesagt, um endlich ins Kino zu kommen. Aber scheinbar konnte sich Henry Granger diesen Satz einfach nicht verkneifen und wollte wissen, wie Jacob wohl darauf reagierte.

Doch entgegen der Annahme, dass Jacob einfach nur ergeben nicken würde, erwiderte der Junge jedoch mit fester Stimme: „Nun Doktor Granger, ich glaube diesem Wusch kann ich nicht nachkommen."

„Und wie soll ich dies verstehen?", fragte Hermines Dad mit strengem Blick, worauf Jacob zu grinsen begann.

„Nun Doktor Granger, dies hat sicherheitstechnische Gründe. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich wegen einer halben Stunde, die wir länger bräuchten, schneller fahre als erlaubt ist und ich damit nicht nur ihre Tochter, sondern auch meinen Führerschein in Gefahr bringe. Nach meiner Erfahrung enden die meisten Filme in Port Angeles gegen halb Zehn und dann ist es noch eine gute Stunde nach Forks wenn man sich an die Geschwindigkeitsregeln hält. Sie sehen also Doktor Granger, dass …"

„Ist schon gut Jacob", mischte sich Jane Granger ein. „Mein Mann wollte dich nur ärgern. Ist wohl so ein komisches Vater-erster Freund der Tochter-Ding. Ich jedenfalls wünsch euch beiden viel Spaß im Kino und kümmere dich gut um Hermine. Lad sie danach ruhig noch auf ein Eis ein. Für mich geht das klar, wenn ihr erst um Elf da seid."

Damit war das Thema beendet und Henry machte ein Gesicht, als wäre er beleidigt. Allerdings war allen insgeheim klar, dass er dies nur spielte und schließlich gab auch er seinen Segen. Etwas, dass vor allem Hermine erleichternd fand und was sie dazu bewog ihrem Dad noch mit einem „Danke" einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

Allerdings gab es da noch eine andere Sache, welche die Gryffindor bewegte. Doch dafür wandte sie sich dann doch lieber kurz an ihre Mutter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Die Reaktion seiner Frau darauf und ihre folgenden Worte ließen den Zahnarzt sich binnen einer Sekunde wieder völlig versteifen.

Jane lächelte nämlich plötzlich wissen und geheimnisvoll, so als heckte sie etwas aus und sagte zu Hermine, während ihr Blick bedeutungsvoll zu ihrem Mann ging: „Nun Schatz, wenn das so ist, dann solltest du vorbereitet sein. Ich denke, du findest was du suchst bei deinem Vater im Koffer, gleich oben in unserer Reisewaschtasche."

Henry sog scharf die Luft ein und funkelte seine Frau an. Hermine bedankte sich nur kurz und rannte auch schon die Treppe hoch. Harry und die Cullens folgten ihrem Weg mit ihren Blicken und keine Minute später kam Hermine auch schon zurück, drückte ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: „Ich hab gleich zwei genommen. Besser ist besser, Mum." Mit diesem Satz schnappte sie sich Jacob und beide verschwanden zu ihrem ersten Date.

Harry konnte seiner besten Freundin nur hinterher schauen und wurde erst durch Henry Grangers leicht hysterischer Stimme aus seiner Starre geholt.

„Jane, was hast du getan? Wie konntest du nur? Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Henry …", versuchte es Jane Granger mit ruhigem Ton, doch ihr Mann wetterte weiter.

„Meine ganze Arbeit war umsonst. All die Mühe, die ich mir in der letzten Stunde gegeben habe, den Jungen einzuschüchtern …"

„Henry …"

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was jetzt passiert? Das ist doch wie ein Freifahrtsschein für ihn. Und wenn Hermine nur halbwegs nach dir kommt … Oh Gott, ich muss hinterher."

„Henry Granger jetzt komm mal wieder runter, du Kindskopf." Mrs. Granger hatte sich nun ihrem Mann in den Weg gestellt, da dieser so aussah als würde er gleich zu Fuß hinter den beiden Teenagern hinterher rennen.

Der Zahnarzt stockte und funkelte seine Gemahlin unter den einerseits amüsierten Blicken der Cullens und andererseits dem entsetzten Gesicht von Harry an. „Was heißt hier runterkommen, Jane. Hermine ist zu jung für so etwas. Und du? Du ermutigst sie auch noch, indem du ihr ein paar Kondome mit auf den Weg gibst."

„Kondome?", fragte Jane Granger plötzlich verschmitzt. „Wer sagt, dass sie sich Kondome aus deinem Koffer geholt hat?"

Im nächsten Moment schien es dem Zahnarzt zu dämmern und er stammelte überrumpelt: „ Du … du hast … du wolltest, dass ich mich aufrege. Du wusstest, wie ich reagieren würde."

„Natürlich, du Übervater", lachte Jane Granger und drückte ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich kenne dich jetzt schon wie lange? Zwanzig Jahre? Und du bist immer noch so leicht zu striezen."

„Du Biest", knurrte Hermines Dad und drückte dann seine Frau etwas von sich weg. „Und deine Tochter ist nicht besser, wenn sie bei so etwas mitspielt."

„Oh sie hat nicht mitgespielt, Henry. Sie hat wirklich etwas aus deinem Koffer geholt und zwar _deine _Aspirin. Sie hat im Laufe des Tages leichte Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Wollte gleichzeitig aber ihr Date mit Jacob nicht absagen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Henry hoffend und atmete dann erleichtert aus.

Jane legte ihren Arm um ihn und küsste ihren Mann erneut. „Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen. Unsere Tochter weiß schon was sie tut, Henry. Und selbst wenn, waren wir uns doch einig oder?"

„Ja schon", erwidert Hermines Dad und versuchte das Thema zu beenden. Ein Vorhaben, welches allerdings durch Emmetts doch sehr persönliche Frage vereitelt wurde. „Sag mal Henry, habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Ihr benutz tatsächlich Kondome? In eurem Alter? Und wie fühlt sich das an?"

„Emmett Cullen wie kannst du nur so etwas fragen? Hast du keinen Anstand?", rief Esme halb entsetzt, halb empört und hatte dabei ihre Arme so in die Seiten gestemmt, dass Harry glaubte Molly Weasley war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Andererseits fand sich Esme ja auch in einer Position wieder, wo sie sich fragte, ob ihr Sohn wohl nie erwachsen wurde und wo seine Manieren waren.

Ihren beiden Töchtern erging es dabei nicht anders, auch wenn sie ihre Gesichter etwas mehr unter Kontrolle hatten. Carlisle hingegen konnte seine Professionalität als Mediziner ausspielen und ging ganz anders an die Sache heran.

Allerdings war Esme nicht die einzige, die entsetzt über die Frage war. Wobei Harry wohl eher peinlich berührt war und sein Blick ganz schnell von den Eltern seiner besten Freundin abwandte. Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, sich gar nicht erst vorstellen dass und wie Hermines Eltern miteinander intim wurden.

Die beiden einzigen Personen, welche von Emmetts Frage nicht getroffen wurden, waren die Grangers selbst. Sie lächelten nur und Jane antwortete in einer wie Harry fand coolen Art: „Warum wir sie nehmen, Emmett? Nun was denkst du wohl? Zur Verhütung natürlich, junger Mann. Es ist ja nicht so, als dass mit der Geburt vom Hermine unsere Libido in Rente geschickt worden ist."

„Jane, hättest du das nicht auch anders ausdrücken können. Was soll Harry nur von uns denken."

Für diesen Satz würde sich besagter Harry irgendwann noch bei Henry Granger rächen, denn nun lagen alle Blicke auf ihm und dass sein Gesicht immer noch glühte wie eine untergehende Sonne machte es für den Gryffindor nur umso schlimmer. Am liebsten wäre Harry im Boden versunken. Doch da gab es ja noch Alice, die ihren Liebsten beistand und versuchte ihm etwas Verlegenheit zu nehmen, indem sie ihren Arm um ihn legte.

Jane Granger war jedoch noch nicht fertig und erwidert: „Ach komm schon Schatz, Harry ist doch alt genug und sicher nicht verklemmt. Es sei denn Hogwarts ist wirklich so, wie Hermine es uns manchmal berichtet, streng und etwas hinterher. Ein viktorianisches Internat, wenn du so willst."

Harry überlegte für einen Moment ihr recht zu geben. Doch dann hätte er ja glatt gelogen, wenn er den Gerüchten über die sechsten und siebenden Jahrgängen Glauben schenkte. Und seine Gesichtsfarbe leicht wieder Normalniveau bringend sagte er: „Nun ganz so schlimm ist es nicht. Obwohl es schon sehr strenge Hausregeln gibt."

Jane Granger lächelte Harry an und wandte sich dann noch einmal an Emmett. „Sei es wie es ist. Aber Emmett, um deine bisher nicht gestellte Frage zu beantworten. Wir wollen uns die Option auf ein späteres Kind noch offen halten. Etwas, das wir schon kurz nach Hermines Geburt festgestellt haben. Und aus dieser Situation heraus fallen jedwede operative Verhütungsmethoden aus, genauso wie die Pille, weil ich die nicht vertrage. Zufrieden? Und was das sich anfühlen betrifft, da musst du schon deine eigenen Erfahrungen machen."

Ein mehr als nur verdutzter Emmett konnte nur nicken. So offen hatte er sich die Antworten auf seine unbedacht geäußerten Fragen nicht vorgestellt. Und wenn es ihm körperlich möglich gewesen wäre, so hätte Jane Granger etwas geschafft, was dem Vampir mit all seiner Abgebrühtheit seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr passiert war. Er wäre rot angelaufen. Kurze Zeit Später fand dann das Abendessen statt, welches von Esme wieder üppig angerichtet worden war. Und danach hieß es für Harry einmal mehr ab ins Bad und dann ins Bett.

Sollten sich die Erwachsenen noch ein wenig unterhalten, so fand Harry. Sein Bedarf an Verlegenheit war für heute gedeckt und dank des magischen Bades und dem darauf resultieren Schlafes bekam der Gryffindor auch nicht mehr mit, wie seine beste Freundin Stunden später mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und einer leichten Hautverfärbung am Hals ins Zimmer kam und sich mit eben jenem, nicht schwinden wollendem Lächeln auf ihre Liege legte.

„… ich brenne … ich brenne …"

Harry wurde durch ein leises, schmerzvolles Stöhnen geweckt und bemerkte als erstes, dass er allein im Bett lag. Alice war wohl unterwegs, jagen oder bei Bella vielleicht. Sie war ja durch die letzten Tage und Wochen daran gewöhnt, dass er selbst durch seine magischen Heilbäder immer bis acht schlief. Warum er nun heute schon wach war, wusste der Gryffindor nicht. Doch das war ja im Moment unwichtig, denn ein weiteres Stöhnen kam von rechts und aus der Richtung, wo seine beste Freundin schlief. Rasch rappelte sich Harry auf und schaute rüber zu Hermines Bett.

`Was hat sie?`, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment erkannte Harry jedoch, dass er sich in Bezug auf seine Liebste geirrt hatte. Alice war nicht fort, sondern kniete neben Hermines Klappliege und hielt ihre Hand auf deren Stirn.

„Was ist mit ihr, Alice?", fragte Harry besorgt und Alice schaute auf.

„Keine Ahnung, Harry. Sie schläft schon seit einer Stunde so unruhig und scheint Fieber zu bekommen. Es war wohl doch alles in letzter Zeit ein wenig viel. Dein vermeintlicher Tod, dann ihr nasser Zusammenstoß mit Emmett und die Aufregung des ersten Dates. Da würde wohl selbst ich Kopfschmerzen kriegen. Wir sollten sie einfach schlafen lassen und Carlisle nur sicherheitshalber Bescheid geben."

Harry dachte über Alice Worte nach und stimmte ihr schließlich zu. Er selbst war ja kein Arzt und wenn es sich daran erinnerte, dass es Tante Petunia manchmal auch so ging, wenn sie Migräne hatte, dann war Ruhe wohl die beste Medizin. Hermine hatte ja wahrscheinlich die beiden Schmerztablette genommen und nun bekämpften diese das, was Hermine erwischt hatte.

Und Harry sollte Recht behalten. Am nächsten Morgen, auch wenn es schon fast elf Uhr war, stand Hermine mit einem Lächeln in der Tür zur Küche und murmelte leise: „Sorry, ich hab wohl verschlafen." Alle am Tisch schmunzelten, obwohl ein jeder auch froh darüber war, dass es Harrys bester Freundin wieder besser ging.

Allerdings hielt dies Carlisle nicht davon ab, Hermine zu bitten, nachher noch einmal kurz in sein Arbeitszimmer zu kommen. Blutdruck und Temperatur messen waren ja keine große Sache. Eine Maßnahme, die auch Hermines Eltern befürworteten. Wie sehr dieser Besuch in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer und Bibliothek Hermines Leben verändern sollte das konnte bis dahin noch niemand ahnen.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

„Deine Temperatur ist noch ein wenig erhöht, Hermine. Doch ich gebe dir gleich etwas und dann solltest du es heute noch ein bisschen ruhiger angehen. Ok? Keine gesprengten Türen und kein Kampf mit Emmett."

Carlisle lächelte seine junge Patientin an, als diese leicht verlegen weg schaute. Natürlich war ihr der erste Auftritt bei den Cullens noch peinlich. Doch sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass ihr bester Freund in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Henry Granger, der mit bei der Untersuchung dabei war, verbarg sein Lachen jedoch nicht so gekonnt und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick seitens seiner Tochter. Dann aber erwiderte Hermine: „Aber raus darf ich, oder? Jacob wollte mich nachher abholen und mich seinem Vater vorstellen."

„Ach wollte er das?", fragte Henry streng, wobei das immer noch mitschwingende Lachen die Autorität seiner Stimmer gänzlich untergrub.

„Ja Dad, sein Vater ist schon sehr gespannt und ich glaube nicht nur er. Prägen ist bei Quileute eine große Sache und demzufolge glaube ich, will Jacob mich nicht nur seinem Dad, sondern auch dem Rest des Stammes vorstellen. Also bitte Dad, darf ich gehen?"

Hermine hatte dabei ihren Dackelblick aufgesetzt und Henry konnte gar nicht anders, als es ihr zu erlauben. Etwas, dass mit einer stürmischen Umarmung von Hermine belohnt wurde. „Danke!", rief sie voller Freunde und dann wurde Henry zum ersten Mal schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sein kleiner Engel gar nicht mehr so klein war. Hermine unterschätze ihre Kraft und beide Grangers fielen im Zuge der stürmischen Umarmung vom Sessel.

„Autsch", jaulte Henry, da er voll auf dem rechten Arm gelandet war und „Auwahh", sagte auch Hermine. Wobei ihre Verletzung, die gefährlichere von beiden war, wenn man bedachte, wer sich noch im Raum befand. Hermine war nämlich mit dem Knie aufgeschlagen und hatte, da sie sich wegen der Untersuchung nicht ständig umziehen wollte und daher nur dem Morgenmantel über ihren kurzen Schlafanzug gezogen. Und das rächte sich nun beim Kontakt mit Carlisles Bibliotheksparkett.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde und Blut trat hervor. Entsetzt schaute die Hermine zu Carlisle. Doch wo sie nun gedacht hätte, sie würde den blonden Vampir reizen, da lächelte Carlisle nur, half zuerst Henry in den Sessel zurück und danach ihr auf. Hermine ließ ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen und blendete sogar den Schmerz aus. Erst als Carlisle ihr etwas Verbandsmull auf die Wunde drückte, sog sie schmerzhaft die Luft ein.

„Na lass die Wunde mal nicht Jacob sehen. Sonst denkt er noch, wir waren das." Carlisle grinste förmlich und Hermine schaute ihn verlegen an. So hatte sie sich ihre Untersuchung nicht vorgestellt. Auf der anderen Seite bewunderte sie Carlisle für seine Selbstbeherrschung.

Zwei Minuten später war Hermines Knie dann versorgt und Carlisle verbrannte die blutigen Tupfer mit etwas Alkohol in einer Nierenschale. Nun konnte er sich um Henry kümmern, doch der wiegelte ab und meinte, es war nichts passiert und es würde wohl nur einen blauen Fleck geben. Carlisle ließ es dabei beruhen und holte die Tabletten für Hermine, damit ihre Temperatur wieder nach unten ging. Allerdings bemerkte er dabei, wie das Mädchen vor seinem riesigen Bücherregal stand und seine Sammlung mit großen Augen bewunderte.

„Du mag wohl Bücher Hermine, oder?", fragte Carlisle, während Henry von rechts her gluckste.

„Ähm ja. Ich lese sehr gern", antwortete Hermine und überhörte ihren Vater dabei geflissentlich.

„Na dann such dir was aus zum Lesen. Ich behaupte einfach mal, ich hab sogar ein paar Bücher, die sonst keiner hat." Carlisle kam nicht umher, ein wenig Stolz in seine Stimme zu legen und sah, wie Hermine ihm dankbar zunickte und dann gleich zwei, drei Bücher und eine Mappe mit Manuskripten aus dem Regal zog. Danach ging sie in einen anderen Teil des für normale Begriffe riesigen Zimmers. Denn während nur ein Drittel von Carlisles Arbeitszimmer für medizinische Arbeiten ausgelegt war, bestand der Rest aus einer Art salonähnlichen Bibliothek, in der mit ihren Regalen und kleinen Sitzgruppen eine Menge Leute Platz fanden. Und in eben eine dieser Sitzgruppen zog sich Hermine nun zurück und begann zu lesen.

„Oha, jetzt kann ich nur auf Jacob Black hoffen", sagte Henry Granger an Carlisle gewandt. „Denn nur er wird es schaffen, meine Tochter aus dieser Bibliothek zu holen. Herr, ich bin verdammt."

Carlisle schmunzelte und setzte sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch, während Henry meinte, er würde mal nach seiner Frau sehen und wie weit wohl das Mittagessen schon war. Von Hermine bekam er nur noch den Wunsch hinterher gerufen, sie würde gern etwas Tee zum Lesen haben. Und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und dem Satz „Yes, Miss Sophie" verließ Butler James alias Doktor Granger die Bibliothek und ließ seine Tochter in der Obhut eines Vampirs.

„… Leah bitte hör auf zu nerven. Ich habe zu tun…", sagte Jacob Black sichtlich genervt als er die Kissen auf seinem Bett richtete.

„Ja Leah, lass Jacob in Ruhe. Du siehst doch, er muss nach Jahren, in denen er das Leben eines freien Mannes hatte, sein Zimmer aufräumen und das Bett machen. Was soll Hermine nur von ihm denken, wenn er sie nachher auf sein Bett schubst und ihr den nächsten Knutschfleck verpasst?"

Ein Grollen ging durchs Zimmer als Jacob Seth einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Der Jüngste aller Werwölfe grinste jedoch noch nur breiter und zog dann seine Schuhe aus. Denn wenn er jetzt auch nur einen Krümel auf den frisch gesaugten Boden fallen ließe, wäre dies wahrscheinlich sein letzter Moment unter den Lebenden. Die vergangenen zehn Minuten schon amüsierte er sich darüber, dass seine Schwester ihren Alphawolf bearbeitete, um mit ins Gebiet der Cullens zu dürfen. Sie wollte diese ominöse Hermine endlich mit eigenen Augen, und nicht wie sie sagte, halb nackt aus den erotischen Träumen eines Jacob Blacks, sehen. Irgendwie hatte Jacob nämlich die dumme Angewohnheit, ab und zu in seiner Wolfsform zu schlafen. Und weil der Rest des Rudels auch nach dem Sieg über Victoria und ihre Armee von Neugeborenen immer noch Patrouille ging, bombardierte Jacob alle, die gerade Dienst schoben, mit seinen Gedanken.

„Und ich sage nein, Leah. Was ist wenn die Cullens es falsch auffassen? Sie könnten denken, wir bespitzeln sie oder greifen gar an, weil sie Bella weh getan haben."

Jacob wanderte derzeit auf einem schmalen Grat. Einerseits lebte das Mädchen seiner Träume, sein ein und alles bei den Vampiren im Haus und dann war da noch Isabella Swan, nein Cullen, deren Tod mit ihrer Schwangerschaft offenbar unausweichlich geworden war. Tief im Herzen hatte Jacob mit ihr abgeschlossen und sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es Bellas Leben war. Doch dann war da noch der Vertrag mit den verdammten Vampiren und dem was sich daraus ergab, sollte Bella die Geburt des Babys nicht überleben. Denn Edward würde seine Frau nicht so einfach sterben lassen. So viel stand fest. Eine halbe Stunde später warf Jacob die beiden Geschwister schließlich aus dem Haus, meinte, sie sollte sich um das Holz fürs Lagerfeuer kümmern und war auf dem Weg zu Hermine.

„Na etwas Interessantes gefunden?"

„Ahhh Carlisle", fuhr Hermine hoch und hielt die Pergamente, welche sie gerade las, ganz nah an ihre Brust. „Tu das bitte nie wieder", sagte sie schnell atmend und versuchte den Schrecken zu verarbeiten.

Unbemerkt von Hermine war der blonde Vampir aus seinem Arbeitssessel aufgestanden und langsam zu ihr herüber gekommen. Dann hatte er sich zu dem Mädchen hinab gebeugt und einige Sekunden lang die niedergeschriebenen Worte selbst studiert. Über die Reaktion der Gryffindor war Carlisle dann doch ein wenig überrascht und versuchte sie zu beruhigen indem er abwehrend seine Hände hob und sagte: „Entschuldigung Hermine, ich wollte sich nicht erschrecken. Soviel Emmett steckt dann doch nicht in mir."

Hermine fing sich rasch und atmete mehrere Male durch. Dann kehrte ihr Lächeln zurück und mit glänzenden Augen antwortete sie: „Ja Carlisle, ich hab etwas gefunden. Es sind alte Manuskripte in deutscher Sprache."

„Du kannst deutsch lesen und sprechen?", fragte der Vampir sichtlich überrascht. Denn es kam nicht sehr oft vor, dass Jugendlich in Hermines Alter mehrere Sprachen beherrschten.

„Na ja nicht perfekt, Carlisle", wiegelte Hermine ab. „Aber ja, ich kann es. Ebenso wie ich auch französisch sprechen kann. Doch es wissen nicht sehr viele Leute davon. Besonders in Hogwarts versuche ich dies nicht allzu sehr zur Schau zu stellen. Denn wenn ich den anderen sagen müsste, woher ich es kann und wann ich es gelernt habe. Nun dann würde ich meine Hauslehrerin etwas in die Bredouille bringen."

„Wie das denn? Ist es in Hogwarts verboten Sprachen wie Deutsch und Französisch zu unterrichten?", fragte Carlisle sichtlich verwundert. Konnte Großbritannien oder halt die magische Gemeinschaft dort über dem Teich wirklich so verbohrt sein?

„Nun das nicht, Carlisle", erwiderte Hermine mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Aber wenn man zum Lernen ein magisches, nicht ganz legales Hilfsmittel benutzt. Also das könnte man als nicht so schick ansehen."

Der Blick welchen Carlisle Hermine nun schenkte, schrie förmlich nach einer weiteren Erklärung und so erzählte ihm der Lockenkopf vom Zeitumkehrer, welchen sie während ihres dritten Jahres in Hogwarts benutz hatte, um so viel Kurse wie nur möglich in Hogwarts zu belegen. Sie erklärte dem Vampir, dass es in Hogwarts nicht wirklich Sprachunterricht gab. Im Gegensatz dazu bot aber die Bibliothek der Schule Unmengen von Büchern in eben jenen beiden Sprachen. Und dies war für sie der Grund gewesen, Deutsch und Französisch wenigstens im Ansatz zu lernen.

Carlisle sah die junge Hexe mit anerkennendem Blick an und fragte: „Du kannst diese alten Schriften also lesen?"

„Ja kann ich. Ich hab einige sogar schon zum Teil übersetzt." Ein Glanz lag in ihren Augen, der Stolz und Freude über den lobenden Blick des Älteren vermittelte. Dabei hielt sie ein Blatt Papier in seine Richtung.

„Wirklich? Respekt Hermine. Also ich muss schon sagen." Mit Neugier nahm er das Geschriebene entgegen und las es. Natürlich war es für ihn kein Problem, denn in all den Jahren seit seiner Verwandlung sprach Carlisle die verschiedensten Sprachen. Doch der blonde Vampir wollte einfach wissen, ob Hermine es nur sinngemäß übersetzt hatte oder ob sie auch die Poesie hinter der Geschichte verstanden hatte.

Allerdings wurde Hermine nun doch leicht verlegen und versuchte es etwas herunter zu spielen, indem sie meinte: „Nun so schwer war es dann auch wieder nicht, wenn du erkennst, was dort geschrieben steht. Schließlich hat hier jemand einfach nur die Arbeit von einem der großen deutschen Dichter niedergeschrieben. Es einfach kopiert, wenn man so will."

Carlisle lächelte ob dieser Aussage, was Hermine die Stirn runzeln ließ. Sie überlegte, in wie weit sie jetzt ihre nächste Frage stellen konnte, ohne dass sie den Vampir, der ja so viel älter war als sie, kränkte. Daher begann sie vorsichtig: „Na ja Carlisle, ich weiß ja nicht, wie deine Einstellung zur Literatur ist und inwiefern du dich mit diversen Schriftstellern auskennst. Doch das was wir hier haben, ist eine Niederschrift in Deutsch von Schillers Glocke."

„Die Glocke?", hakte Carlisle nach und das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht umspielte nun etwas Geheimnisvolles.

„Ja die Glocke, ein wirklich bekanntes Werk von Schiller. Vielleicht sind das hier ja die Aufzeichnungen eines Glockengießers. Meine Oma hat mir mal erzählt, dass kein Angehöriger dieser Zunft seine Prüfung besteht, wenn er nicht alle Strophen auswendig kennt."

Carlisle staunte nicht schlecht und schien dann zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass Hermine bereit für den nächsten Schock war. Er nahm ihr nämlich die Pergamentblätter aus der Hand und sortierte sie so, dass das letzte Blatt oben lag. Dann schaute er Hermine direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Also Hermine, soweit ich dir versichern kann, gehörten diese Zeile dort keinem Glockengießer oder einem andern Handwerker. Ich habe sie damals vor all den Jahren von einem jungen Mann bekommen, als Dank dafür, dass ich ihn in meinen Anfängen als Arzt während einer langen Krankheit gesund gepflegt habe. Geld war zu der damaligen Zeit für viele Leute ein Problem. Doch ich machte mir nichts aus Geld, denn das was ich zum Leben brauchte, konnte ich damit ja nicht kaufen. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte der junge Mann sich aber bei mir bedanken und schenkte mir diese Pergamente mit dem Hinweis, dass dies, das Dichten und Schreiben, alles ist was er kann. Und dass er fest daran glaube, dass sie einmal sehr viel wert sein könnten."

Hermine hörte Carlisle zu und versuchte das Gesagte zu verstehen. Doch der Groschen fiel pfennigweise und erst die Tatsache, dass Carlisle immer erwartungsvoller lächelte und ein Blick auf die letzten Worte, auf den Namen des Schreibers und das Jahr wo es geschehen war, ließen ihr die Augen über gehen.

Im nächsten begann Hermine zu zittern und hielt das Pergament nur noch mit Zeige und Mittelfinger. So als wollte sie ja keine Fingerabdrücke darauf hinterlassen. „Heißt … heißt das, dass dies hier ein Original von Friedrich Schiller ist?"

„Jepp", sagte Carlisle salopp und lächelte. „Ich glaub so hieß der junge Mann." Bevor die beiden ihr Gespräch aber vertiefen konnten, wurde die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer geöffnet und mehrere Personen, allen voran Jacob Black, betraten das Zimmer. „Dürfen wir herein kommen?", fragte der junge Werwolf und sein Gesicht begann zu strahlen, als er Hermine erblickte.

„Tut euch keinen Zwang an. Hermines Untersuchung ist schon beendet und jetzt erfreut sie sich an meiner Sammlung alter Schriften", erwiderte Carlisle und legte einige Pergamente wieder auf den Tisch.

Für Jacob war dies das Zeichen und er näherte sich seiner neuen Freundin. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Hermine die ganze Sache mit dem Prägen so gut aufnahm und sie sich sogar gestern Abend schon geküsst hatten. Und eben dort wollte er jetzt auch weiter machen. Egal war ihm beim Anblick des Mädchens, dass er nicht allein ins Zimmer gekommen war, sondern auch der Rest der Familie Cullen, ihre Eltern und sogar Hermines bester Freund.

„Hey Honey", sagte er liebevoll und mit der Erwartung dass Hermine nach ihrem gestrigen Kinobesuch ihm die gleiche liebevolle Begrüßung entgegenbrachte. Doch mit der Reaktion von Hermine hatte er nicht gerechnet. Denn entgegen ihrem Drang Jacob einfach zu küssen, verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht ein wenig und sie erwiderte: „Lass das bitte, Jacob Black. Meine Name ist Hermine und nicht Honey."

`Upps`, dachte Harry und nicht nur er. Allerdings wusste der Gryffindor wie Hermine zu Kosenamen stand. Mine, wie Ron sie manchmal nannte, ließ sie vielleicht noch durchgehen. Aber _Honey_ kam schon sehr an _Hermy_ heran und den Namen hasste seine beste Freundin mit Passion. Und sei dies nicht genug, nahm Jacob auch gleich noch das nächste Fettnäpfchen mit und schob, um ein wenig mehr Platz zu bekommen, die ganzen Pergamente einfach zusammen, wobei einige Papiere zu Boden fielen.

Ein böser Blick seitens Hermines zeigte ihm seinen Fehler auf und rasch versuchte Jacob die Lage noch zu retten. Er hob die Blätter wieder auf und las das einzige durch, welches er verstand. Obwohl Verstehen konnten man es nicht bezeichnen, sondern vielmehr lesen, da es das einzige in Englisch geschriebene war.

„Ist das von dir, Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig und seine Freundin erwiderte: „Ja Jacob, ich habe es gerade übersetzt."

„Wirklich? Krass. Also das da steht wirklich in einer anderen Sprache auf einem der anderen Blätter?"

Harry wusste nicht ob Jacobs Begeisterung echt war oder ob er Hermine nur beruhigen wollte, doch mit seiner Art, die in einigen Ansätzen schon an Ron heran kam, schaffte er genau das Gegenteil. Lachend las er nämlich die Zeilen noch einmal durch und meinte: „Also wenn das so ist, dann bin ich beeindruckt. Das Ganze klingt nämlich für mich schon sehr geschwollen und hochtrabend. Und ich glaube, man hätte diese Zeilen auch kürzer fassen können."

„Kürzer fassen?", fragte Hermine voller Unglauben und in ihrer Stimme schwang etwas mit, dass sowohl bei Harry als auch bei Hermines Eltern die Alarmglocken schrillen ließ. Wahrscheinlich hätte Jacob auch sagen können, dass Lernen im Allgemeinen überbewertet wurde. Und so beobachteten alle im Raum nun, wie sich der jungen Werwolf aus dieser Schlinge wieder befreien würde.

„Na ja, es geht doch um das Handwerk Hermine, das Gießen einer Glocke und da ist Zeit jawohl Geld", versuchte Jacob mit einem schelmischen Grinsen sich zu verteidigen. Hermine unterbrach ihn aber sehr schnell und erwiderte: „Nicht Handwerk, sondern Kunst. Hier geht es um Literatur, Weltliteratur und die kann man nicht eben mal kürzen, du Banause."

„Oh doch, das geht Hermine. Ich werd's dir zeigen." Mit diesen Worten nahm Jacob das Blatt in seine Hände und las es noch einmal durch. Dann richtete er sich auf, ging in die Mitte des Zimmers und stellte sich hin, als wolle er einen Vortrag halten. Dabei übertrieb er jedoch ein wenig und mimte einen sehr von sich überzeugten Künstler, worauf alle außer Hermine schon zu schmunzeln begannen.

„Nun höret Volk", war sein erster Satz und danach folgte ein „mi … mi… mi", als würde er seine Stimme ölen. Harry war schon allein dadurch versucht zu lachen, hielt sich aber zurück. Viel zu gespannt war er auf Jacobs Version von dem, was seine Freundin übersetzt hatte. Daher ging sein Blick auch von Hermine zu Jacob, als dieser mit lauter, fester Stimme sagte: „Die Glocke … von Jacob Black."

Allein das ließ Hermine schon scharf die Luft einziehen. Doch als ihr neuer Freund dann einfach nur noch hinzu fügte: „... Loch gebuddelt, Bronze rinn …. Glocke fertig, bim bim bim …", nun da war es um Hermines Zurückhaltung geschehen.

„Duuu … duuu …", fauchte sie und dieses Fauchen wurde immer lauter und wandelte sich zu einem Knurren. Jacob schien es zwar als Joke gemeint zu haben, doch war Hermine die einzige im Raum, die nicht darüber lachen konnte und ihre Wut, dass sich Jacob scheinbar über sie lustig machte, steigerte sich zunehmend. Harry überlegte ob es nicht besser wäre zu ihr rüber zu gehen und seine beste Freundin zu beruhigen.

Aber dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen. Harry hörte noch wie Jane Granger das Lachen erstarb und sie ihre Tochter besorgt fragte, was sie habe. Doch dann wurde der Gryffindor auch schon von hinten gepackt, von seiner besten Freundin weg gezogen und von Alice Körper abgeschirmt. „Was soll das Alice?", rief Harry überrascht. Doch seine Freundin reagierte gar nicht auf ihn. Nein Alice, genau wie Rosalie, Emmett und Esme standen plötzlich in einer Art Angriffshaltung und fauchten in Richtung der Grangers, Hermines und auch Jacobs.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hinzu kam, dass er die anderen nicht einmal mehr sah und es einige Sekunden brauchte, bis er sich so an den Vampiren vorbei gedrängt hatte, dass er was erkennen konnte. Der Anblick welcher sich ihm bot, ließ Harry jedoch an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

Denn dort keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt standen Jane und Henry Granger, beide mit entsetztem Gesicht, das ihrer Tochter galt. Daneben befand sich Jacob Black, der so aussah als würde er einen Geist sehen. Der Hammer war aber Harrys beste Freundin selbst. Hermine war aufgesprungen, in ihren Händen einige der alten Schriften sorglos zerknüllt und mit wütendem Gesicht. Ein Anblick, den Harry eigentlich nur kannte, wenn Ron mal wieder zur Höchstform aufgelaufen war und Hermine mit irgendeiner Dummheit gereizt hatte. Doch es war nicht nur das Gesicht, welches Harry schockierte. Vielmehr war es Hermines ganzer Körper der regelrecht zu beben schien. Zitternd hatte sie Jacob fixiert und Harry kam es so vor als würde seine beste Freundin immer größer werden, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass ihre braunen sonst so sanft leuchtenden Augen gelb schimmerten und ihre Haare auf wundersame Art und Weise auch immer mehr zu werden schienen.

Bevor es Harry aber so richtig verstand und sich entscheiden konnte, ob er nun auf Alice oder Hermines Seite stand, nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Blitzschnell schien sich jemand im Raum bewegt zu haben und Harry glaubte zu sehen, dass Carlisle als einziger Vampir im Raum nicht auf Blut aus war. Denn in der einen Sekunde, so war sich Harry sicher, stand der blonde Arzt noch bei seiner Frau, in der darauffolgenden dann mit einem Male an seinem Schreibtisch und einen Wimpernschlag später plötzlich hinter Hermine.

Das war der Moment, wo Harrys Reflexe laut „Gefahr" schrien und er seine beste Freundin warnen wollte. Doch es war zu spät. Carlisle hatte Hermine mit seinem kräftigen Armen umfasst, ihr Gesicht wandelte von Wut zu Entsetzen und eine Sekunden später sackte sie plötzlich zusammen.

„Was hast du getan? Lass sie los, du Blutsauger!", schrie Jacob nun ebenfalls wütend und schon leicht zittern. Er war aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht und sah nun seine Gefährtin in Gefahr. Doch Carlisle blickte nur auf und erwiderte mit der für ihn so unverwechselbar sanften Stimme: „Alles ist in Ordnung, Jacob. Ich tue ihr nichts. Ich habe sie nur beruhigt."

Mit diesen Worten hob er Hermine mit dem linken Arm hoch und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Sofa hinter ihr. Harry beobachtete das ganze gebannt und erkannt im nächsten Moment, dass Carlisle noch etwas in seiner anderen Hand hielt. Es war eine Spritze und Harry verstand plötzlich, warum Carlisle einerseits an seinem Schreibtisch gewesen und andererseits seine beste Freundin so abrupt in den armen des Vampirs zusammengerutscht war.

Und Harry war nicht der einzige, der die Spritze sah. „Was hast du ihr gespritzt?", fragte Henry Granger und seine Stimme war voller Erregung. Carlisle sah ihn daraufhin entschuldigend an und erwidert: „Ein leichtes Sedativ, Henry. Hermine musste sich beruhigen, sonst hätte es schlimm ausgehen können."

„Schlimm? Was meinst du mit schlimm?", fragte Doktor Granger und Carlisle schien kurz zu überlegen. Dann blickte er zu Jacob und sagte: „Vielleicht solltest du es ihnen erklären, Jacob. Du kennst die Symptome besser als jeder andere. Fieber, erhöhte Temperatur du kannst es nicht leugnen."

„Was sollte er nicht leugnen? Was ist mit Hermine? Was ist mit meiner Tochter?" Die Sorge war allgegenwärtig in Henry Grangers Stimme.

Harry bemerkte dass Jacob sich zunehmend unwohler in seiner Haut fühlte und schließlich für ihn doch sehr ungewohnt zaghaft erwiderte: „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Doch so wie Hermine sich eben verhalten hat, das Zittern, die Wut und das Beben. Nun all dies passiert meist kurz vor der ersten Verwandlung in einen … einen … Wolf."

Das war's. Jacob hatte es ausgesprochen und die Sekunden verstrichen. Er schaute Hermines Eltern an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion auf das Gesagte. Und diese kam auch und zwar von Jane Granger.

„Ein Wolf? Sie verwandelte sich in einen Wolf, einen Werwolf. Was hast du getan?!" Jane's Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter, wütender und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich stetig. Harry glaubte fast, dass Hermines Mum doch magisches Blut besaß und zu einer zornigen Veela mutierte.

„Getan? Nichts habe ich getan", versuchte sich Jacob zu verteidigen, da er selbst erst noch verarbeiten musste, was gerade geschehen war. Jane jedoch glaubte ihm nicht und ihre Tirade ging weiter. „Lüg nicht, Jacob. Du bist ein Werwolf und du hast sie gebissen. Oh mein Gott, und ich habe sie noch ermutigt, mit dir auszugehen…"

Jacob stand da als hätte man ihm mit voller Wucht in den Bauch getreten. Alles zog sich zusammen und eine ungekannte Furcht bemächtigte sich seiner. Es war so als würde ihm alles entgleiten und eine dunkle Macht würde ihm Hermine entreißen. Wie konnte dies nur geschehen? Was war mit Hermine passiert? Jacob hatte keine Antworten auf diese Fragen und die Tatsache, dass Hermines Mutter auf Blut aus war, machte es für den Jungen nicht leichter. Denn wenn er es sich schon mit seinen Schwiegereltern verscherzt hatte, wie würden dann erst Harry und dessen Freunde, die ohnehin schon mächtiger waren als die beiden Zahnärzte, die ganze Sache aufnehmen?

Harry beobachtete das Ganze mit Sorge und was ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass sein Geist ähnlich zu denken schien wie Hermines Mutter. Bevor seine Gedanken sich aber weiter mit Wut anreichern konnten, unterbrach ein Satz seitens Jacobs das Ganze. Denn egal ob ihm Jane Granger glauben würde, ob sie es akzeptieren würde, Jacob wollte und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er an Hermines Zustand schuld war.

Es konnte und durfte einfach nicht sein und so sagte er: „Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich habe sie nicht gebissen. Wir haben uns nur geküsst und dass wir uns verwandeln können, das kommt nicht durch einen Biss oder eine Infektion. Es liegt bei uns in den Genen. Fragt doch lieber mal die ganzen Blutsauger hier, was sie getan haben. Schließlich sind sie der eigentlich Grund für das was wir sind und unsere Verwandlung."

„Jetzt reicht's aber du Köter", fauchte Rosalie wütend. „Wir haben gar nichts getan. Und wenn du uns nicht glaubst, dann sieh dir doch Harry an. Der wohnt schließlich schon geraume Zeit länger bei uns und er verwandelt sich nicht."

„Das reicht", donnerte Carlisles Stimme und alle im Raum erstarrten. Offenbar hatte noch niemals jemand erlebt, dass der blonde Vampir und Vater des Zirkels seine Stimme erhoben hatte. „Egal wie es dazu gekommen ist. Alles was zählt ist, dass es Hermine wieder besser geht. Doch um das zu schaffen und um heraus zu finden was mit ihr los ist, bedeutet vor allem das wir Ruhe bewahren."

Im nächsten Moment wandte sich Carlisle an Jacob und sagte: „Also ich sehe die Sache erst einmal so, Jacob. Du bringst Hermine nach La Push zu deinem Vater und den Ältesten. Vielleicht liegt es wirklich an unserer Nähe und sie haben eine Erklärung."

„Wie bitte? Wohin soll er gehen? Und vor allem, wo soll er unsere Tochter hinbringen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Carlisle?" Zum ersten Male hatte sich Henry zu Wort gemeldet. Eine Tatsache, die Harry schon ein wenig verwundert hatte. Denn der Gryffindor hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass Hermines Vater eher ausrasten würde als seine Frau. Doch Henry Granger schien derjenige in der Beziehung zu sein, der alle Aspekte in Betracht zog und sein Gesicht spiegelte wieder, dass er in Gedanken schon nach Antworten gesuchte.

„Beruhige dich Henry", sagte Carlisle und hob seine Hand, denn er war noch nicht fertig mit seinen Worten. „Denn was ich meine ist, dass es vielleicht an unserer Zahl und unserem Umfeld liegt. Ein so großer Zirkel lebt sonst nicht so nahe bei den Menschen und es könnte ja möglich sein, dass Jacob recht hat."

Rosalie schnaubt ob dieser Aussage. Doch sie sagte nichts und funkelte Jacob nur weiter an. Dieser reagierte darauf aber gar nicht, da sich Carlisle wieder an ihn gewandt hatte. „Also wie gesagt Jacob, du bringst Hermine nach La Push. Sie wird noch mindestens eine Stunde außer Gefecht und beim Aufwachen dürfte ihre Wut auch verflogen sein. Und desweiteren gibt es da noch etwas, um das ich dir bitten würde."

„Und was?", fragte Jacob leicht unsicher.

„Nun Jacob, ich bitte dich hiermit offiziell um deine Erlaubnis euer Gebiet betreten zu dürfen. Es sollte ein Arzt in der Nähe sein, wenn Hermine zu sich kommt. Außerdem würde ich mit Hermines Eltern nachkommen und mit Billy und den anderen zusammen nach einer Lösung suchen."

Jacob schien angestrengt zu überlegen und schaute in die Runde. Sein Blick ging dabei von Hermine zu ihren Eltern, dann zu Harry und den anderen Vampiren und schließlich zurück zu Carlisle. „Einverstanden Carlisle. Aber nur du. Sam könnte dies sonst missverstehen und …"

„Schon gut Jacob, ich verstehe", erwiderte Carlisle.

„Aber wir nicht", sagte Emmett angespannt. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir dich allein zu den Wölfen gehen lassen? Was ist, wenn sie dich angreifen?"

„Das wird nicht geschehen", sagte Harry daraufhin. „Denn ich gehe mit und werde Carlisle zur Not beschützen."

„Bist du irre Harry?", fragte Alice überrascht. „Also wenn du gehst, dann gehe ich auch."

„Stopp ihr alle!", rief Esme. „Euer Streit bringt gar nichts und daher sage ich was gemacht wird. Carlisle du fährst Henry und Jane nach La Push und nimmst Harry mit. Er ist schließlich Hermines bester Freund und in der Lage eventuelle Fragen im Bezug auf Hermines Magie zu beantworten. Und wir anderen bleiben hier und bereiten das Abendessen zu."

Harry hätte es nie gedacht, doch keiner der Vampire versuchte auch nur Esme zu wiedersprechen und dem Gryffindor wurde klar, wer hier im Haus die Hosen an und das letzte Wort hatte. Und so kam es, dass keine zwei Minuten später Jacob Hermine auf die Arme nahm und sie zu seinem Auto brachte. Zwar schauten die Grangers nicht wirklich glücklich darüber, doch Carlisle beruhigte sie und meinte, dass dies das Beste sei. Billy und die Ältesten wüssten womöglich was mit Hermine geschehen war.

Allerdings bestand der Arzt darauf, dass sie nicht sofort hinter Jacob herfuhren. Zum einen war der Volkswagen sehr viel langsamer als der Mercedes und dann wollte Carlisle Jacob auch noch etwas Zeit geben, um Billy und den anderen des Stammes zu erklären, warum in wenigen Minuten ein Vampir auf ihr Land kam. Für Harry verging ab da die Zeit immer langsamer und dies zehrte noch mehr an seinen Nerven als die Stille im Auto während der Fahrt ins Reservat. In Harrys Kopf kreiste nur eine Frage und sie lautete: ´Was war mit Hermine geschehen?´


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

„Was habe ich getan?" Eine Frage die immer wieder durch Jacobs Gedanken geisterte. Sein Kopf drehte sich dabei immer wieder nach rechts, in Richtung der bewusstlosen Hermine. Fast wäre er sogar ein, zwei Male von der Straße abgekommen, so sehr nahm ihn der Zustand seiner Gefährtin mit. Sie sah so schutzlos aus, so zerbrechlich. Doch das durfte nicht passieren. Er musste sich konzentrieren, ermahnte sich Jacob selbst und umfasste das Lenkrad noch verkrampfter.

Zum Glück für den Lederbezug der Steuereinheit des Volkswagens passierte Jacob kurz darauf die Dorfgrenze und nur Minuten später hielt er vorm Haus an. Das Haus, in welches er Hermine heute sowieso bringen wollte, allerdings unter sehr viel anderen Umständen. Und dass es nicht nach Plan lief, schien auch Billy Black zu spüren, denn er kam raschen „Rades" auf die Veranda und bedachte seinen Sohn mit fragendem Blick.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Jake?", rief der geschafft wirkende Indianer. Und Billy wirkte nicht nur so, er war es auch. Jacob war ja nicht der einzige gewesen, der heute im Haus geputzt hatte. Allerdings war es bei Billy einer der Routineputztage, an welchen ihm Harry Clearwaters Witwe Sue immer tatkräftig unter die Arme griff. Eine Geste, die Billy dankend annahm, denn seine Diabetes verlangte ihm in letzter Zeit eine Menge ab. Wobei es dann da noch den Bonuspunkt gab, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden und Billy Sue nach Harrys Tod ebenso beigestanden war, wie sie ihm damals als Jacobs Mutter gestorben war.

Jetzt galt sein Blick jedoch erst einmal seinem Sohn, als dieser sein Auto umrundete und antwortete: „Ja … nein Dad, doch ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären. Ruf bitte die Ältesten zusammen. Es ist was passiert, von dem sie erfahren müssen."

Billys Blick versteinerte und entsetzt schaute er auf die Person in Jacobs Armen. Es war ein Mädchen, ohne Zweifel Hermine, die sein Sohn aus dem Auto hob und sie vorsichtig in Richtung Haus brachte. Was war mit ihr geschehen? Hatte es etwas mit den Cullens zu tun? Hatten sie etwa …? Billy wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da Jacob auf dem Weg zum Haus ihm noch zurief: „Und informiere Sam und das Rudel, dass Carlisle gleich ins Dorf kommt. Er hat meine Erlaubnis und bringt Hermines Eltern mit."

Dieser Satz schien Billy aus seiner Starre zu reißen. Er wollte erwidern, dass Jacob verrückt sei, ein kaltes Wesen auf ihr Land zu lassen. Doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es Carlisle war, der kam und dass dieser schon einmal hier war, um ihnen zu helfen. Schließlich hatte der Vampir damals Jacob geholfen, als dieser beim Kampf gegen Victoria verletzt worden war. Billy vertraute Carlisle mehr als jedem anderen Vampir und machte sich rasch daran, die anderen zu informieren. Jacob würde ihm schon erklären, was geschehen war und sah, nachdem er die Haustür passiert hatte, wie sein Sohn Hermine vorsichtig auf das Sofa bettete.

`Wie eine Maschine´, dachte Harry bei sich, als er die Gesten und Manöver von Carlisle beobachtete. Kein Zittern und keine hastige Bewegungen waren zu erkennen, als der blonde Arzt seinen Wagen über die Schotterpiste in Richtung Indianerreservat lenkte. Es dauerte gut zwanzig Minuten bis die ersten Häuser auftauchten, nachdem sie den Highway verlassen hatten. Eine ganz schöne Strecke, dachte sich der Gryffindor und ihm kam in den Sinn, dass Jacob diese sonst in seiner Wolfsform zu Fuß zurücklegte.

„Dort vorne ist es", erklärte Carlisle und steuerte in Richtung eines der kleinen Holzhäuser, welches zusammen mit einer Art Stall und einer kleinen Scheune eine Art Gehöft bildete. Hier lebte Jacob also und Harry betrachtete alles mit Neugier. Doch er war nicht der einzig Neugierige in der Umgebung. Denn als Carlisle Mercedes die Straße entlang fuhr, konnte man mehrere Einwohner des Ortes sehen, die dem Wagen Blicke hinterher warfen. Wobei einige Blicke, vor allem die der Frauen und Kinder, eine Mischung aus Unglaube und Skepsis wiederspiegelten. Harry erkannte, dass es weniger das Auto war, was diese Blicke hervor rief, sondern vielmehr der Fahrer. Denn wir sprachen hier davon, dass ein Vampir auf dem Land der Werwölfe anzutreffen war.

Minuten später endete ihre Fahrt vor Billy Blacks Haus und Hermines Eltern stiegen mit einer Geschwindigkeit aus, die Harry glauben ließ, sie hätten ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie Carlisle. „Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Henry ohne Umschweife und wurde von Jacob an der Tür empfangen.

„Sie ist im Wohnzimmer, Doktor Granger", erwiderte dieser und geleitete dann beide Grangers ins Haus. Harry und Carlisle folgten und trafen drinnen auf zwei neue Gesichter. Sie gehörten einerseits einer Frau im mittleren Alter, welche Harry sanft anlächelte und sie stellte sich als Sue Clearwater vor. Und die andere Person war Jacobs Dad Billy Black. Allerdings war das Gesicht, welches er zeigte nicht sanft und freundlich, wie man es vielleicht erwartet hätte sondern es spiegelte Unglaube und Überraschung wieder, vor allem als er Henry Granger gegenüber stand. Es sah fast so aus als stände ihm ein Geist gegenüber.

Harry wusste nicht wie er diese Szene einordnen sollte, denn im nächsten Moment galt seine Sorge einzig und allein seiner besten Freundin, die immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Sofa lag. Neben ihr kniete Carlisle und fühlte ihren Puls. „Alles in Ordnung, sie wird bald erwachen", sagte er und schaute dann zu Billy, der gerade Jane die Hand gegeben hatte.

Den Grangers schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen, als sie Carlisles Worte hörten. Doch danach galt es erst einmal Billy und Sue zu erzählen, was der Grund für ihr doch sehr ungewöhnliches Zusammenkommen betraf. Schließlich war das Treffen heute ganz anders geplant. Zum einen wollte Jacob nur Hermine hier ins Reservat bringen, sie seinem Vater und seinen Freunden am gedeckten Kaffeetisch vorstellen und danach stand eigentlich eines der in La Push so beliebten Lagerfeuer am Strand auf dem Plan.

Doch es sollte halt nicht sein und so ließ Jacob den Kaffeetisch einfach Kaffeetisch sein und erklärte seinem Dad und Sue in groben Zügen was bei den Cullens geschehen war. Dabei bekam er von Billy ein Grinsen und von Sue einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, als er zu der Stelle mit dem Sich-lustig-machen kam. Allerdings wurden beide sofort ernst als Jacob ihnen erzählte, dass Hermine in der auf den Scherz folgenden Wut kurz davor gewesen war, sich zu verwandeln.

Am Ende schauten alle nachdenklich auf die schlafende Gryffindor hinab und es war Jane Granger, welche die eine Million Dollar Frage stellte. „Also wie nun soll dies alles möglich sein, Jacob? Wie soll Hermine ein Werwolf geworden sein, wenn nicht durch einen Biss von dir? Denn soweit ich es weiß, haben wir keine Indianer in unsere Familie."

Janes Stimme blieb während ihrer Fragen ruhig und sachlich. Vorbei war ihre Wut wie vorhin im Haus der Cullens und Harry schien zu spüren, dass Jane ihr Ausbruch schon etwas peinlich war. Allerdings bestand sie hier und jetzt auf eine Antwort und sah daher erwartungsvoll in Richtung von Hermines neuen Freund.

„Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Granger. Aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Antwort", erwiderte Jacob ehrlich und sah leicht niedergeschlagen in Richtung der beiden Erwachsenen. Und bevor sich sein Sohn noch schlechter fühlen konnte, schritt Billy Black ein.

„Mrs. Granger ich glaube niemand kann ihnen darauf eine Antwort geben. Wir selbst kennen nur die alten Legenden, die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben werden. Und so komisch es jetzt klingen mag, so ist es Carlisle und seiner Familie zu verdanken, dass die jüngeren Generationen, wie die von mir und Jacob überhaupt noch von den alten Geschichten gehört haben. Viel Wissen ist seit jener Zeit , der Zeit in welcher unser Stamm zum ersten Male auf die kalten Wesen getroffen ist, schon verloren gegangen und noch mehr hätte man vergessen, wären die Cullens nicht von Zeit zu Zeit hier aufgetaucht und hätten damit die Erinnerung an die kalten Wesen wiedererweckt."

„Und gibt es vielleicht eine Antwort in ihren Legenden, Mr. Black?", fragte Henry Granger.

„Sie können mich ruhig Billy nennen, Dr. Granger", erwiderte Jacobs Dad. „Und was ihre Frage angeht, so denke ich, sollten wir noch warten. Ich persönlich weiß es nicht. Doch ich bin auch nicht der Älteste im Stamm. Diese Ehre und die Aufgabe des Wahrens des Wissens obliegen dem alten Quil Alteara."

„Dann sollten wir ihn fragen", schlug Jane sofort vor, worauf Billy sie anlächelte: „Das werden wir, Mrs. Granger. Ich habe allen aus dem Stammesrat Bescheid gegeben und ich habe von Quil eine Nachricht erhalten, dass er sich beeilen und seinen Wachrundgang verkürzen würde."

„Er geht auch noch patroulieren? Wie alt ist den euer Stammesältester?", fragte Jane überrascht und Billy lachte auf: „Oh das ist wohl etwas falsch heraus gekommen, Mrs. Granger. Der alte Quil, richtig gesehen Quil Alteara III geht natürlich nicht mehr auf Patrouille. Ich meinte vielmehr seinen Enkel Quil Alteara V. Er gehört mit zum Rudel und bringt seinen Großvater nachher zu uns herüber."

Harry hörte dem Ganzen aufmerksam zu. Es war schon interessant zu erfahren, wie das Leben hier in einem Stamm so von statten ging. Allerdings fragte er sich im nächsten Moment, ob der Raum in dem sie sich befanden nicht vielleicht ein bisschen klein werden könnte, wenn noch mehr Leute kamen.

Eine Frage, die er sich offenbar nicht allein gestellt hatte. Sue schien ähnlich zu denken und stand plötzlich auf. Sie wandte sich an Jacob und meinte, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn sie den Tisch mit dem Kaffee und dem Kuchen etwas an die Seite stellen würden. Aber dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen. Die Altearas waren eingetroffen und ein junger, ähnlich wie Jacob gebauter Indianer half seinem Großvater durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer.

„Oh Quil mein alter Freund, es ist schön, dass du kommen konntest", begrüßte Billy seine Gäste.

„Nun Billy, du klangst ja auch sehr besorgt und geheimnisvoll am Telefon. Wie kann ich da widerstehen?", erwiderte der alte Indianer und Harry horchte plötzlich auf. Etwas in der Stimme, die Tonlage und ihr Klang erinnerten den Gryffindor plötzlich an jemanden. Bevor er aber zu der Person schauen konnte, hatte man den alten Quil auch schon in Richtung Hermine geführt. Was folgte war eine Reaktion, die fast schon an eine Herzattacke heran reichte. Der alte Indianer ließ nämlich plötzlich seinen Stock fallen, starrte ungläubig auf das vor ihm liegende Mädchen und flüsterte kaum noch hörbar: „Beim Geist des Großen Bären … Blue Moon". Dann sackte er zusammen und sein Enkel konnte ihn gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren.

„Beruhige dich Alice. Harry wird schon nichts geschehen."

Esme versuchte nun schon fast eine halbe Stunde den Sorgen ihrer Tochter entgegen zu arbeiten. Aufgeregt wuselte Alice im Haus umher und immer wieder ging ihr Blick aus den großen Fenstern in Richtung wo das Indianerreservat lag.

Emmett und Rosalie nahmen das Ganze gelassener und vertrauten auf ihren Vater und Harry. Wieso sollten die Wölfe sie auch angreifen? Jacob hatte Carlisle schließlich die Erlaubnis gegeben und sie selbst hatten nichts getan was den Zorn der Werwölfe schüren könnte.

„Komm her Alice. Lass uns etwas Sport gucken. Das lenkt ab und du kannst dich vielleicht etwas entspannen. Nun komm scho …" Mitten im Satz brach der Vampir plötzlich ab und horchte auf. Sein Blick ging in Richtung Haustür und auch Rosalie und Esme waren alarmiert.

„Es kommt jemand. Oder vielmehr steht jemand vor der Tür. Frag nicht wie, aber es ist so", erklärte Esme, wobei Rosalie sie anschaute und verunsichert fragte: „Wie kann das sein. Wir haben niemanden kommen gehört?" Zwei Sekunden später läutete die Glock und dies wohl zum ersten Male seit langer Zeit. Denn sonst schafften es die Cullens immer an der Tür zu sein, bevor ein möglicher Gast auch nur dazu kam, die Klingel zu betätigen. Esme ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte sie freundlich und zwei blaue Augen leuchteten ebenso freundlich über eine Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern zurück.

„Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Tag, Mrs. Cullen", erwiderte ein alter Mann im langen Umhang und Esme wurde sofort klar, wer dies sein musste. Harrys Freund und Direktor seiner Schule.

„Oh Professor Dumbledore , was für eine Überraschung. Mit Ihnen haben wir ja nun gar nicht gerechnet", sagte Esme und bat den alten Mann ins Haus. Dabei entging ihr auch nicht der leichte Rotschimmer hinter dem weißen Bart. Er hatte so einen Anschein von ertappt worden sein und mit dem für ihn so typischen Funkeln im Auge entgegnete er: „Ich sehe also meine kleine Charade ist entdeckt worden. Ich hoffe sie nehmen es einem alten Mann nicht übel, Mrs. Cullen."

Im selben Moment schienen es die restlichen Familienmitglieder für richtig zu halten, sich auch vorzustellen. Wobei der Blick von Rosalie eher kühl blieb, während Alice und Emmett sich freundlich lächeln zu Esme gesellten und dem alten Zauberer die Hand gaben.

„Ich bin Alice Cullen, Carlisles jüngste Tochter und Harrys …"

„Alice, warte damit noch", unterbrach Esme den Enthusiasmus ihrer Tochter. Vielleicht sollte man dem alten Zauberer noch nichts von ihrer Beziehung erzählen. Emmett auf der anderen Seite sah Dumbledore nur fasziniert an und schien Parallelen mit einem Bildnis von Merlin aus den Geschichtsbüchern zu ziehen.

„Und ich bin Emmett, Harrys Trainer", stellte sich der bullige Vampir vor und fragte dann auch noch, ob Dumbledore ihm einige Zaubertricks zeigen könne. Etwas, das Esme einmal mehr in Verlegenheit brachte, Dumbledore jedoch nur schmunzeln und seinen Zauberstab hervor holen ließ.

„Was darf es denn sein, Mr. Cullen?"

„Ähm, weiß nicht", erwiderte Emmett auf diese Frage. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet. Allerdings schien Dumbledore zu denken, dass wenn er schon einmal den Zauberstab heraus geholt hatte, dass er ihn dann auch benutzen sollte. Und somit richtete er ihn auf seine linke Hand und ließ die Spitze über ihr kreisen. Das Ergebnis schien den Vampir in Verzückung geraten zu lassen, hatte sich doch in Dumbledores Hand einen kleine Schale wie aus dem Nichts gebildet, gefüllt mit kleinen, dunkelroten Perlen.

„Hier Mr. Cullen, greifen sie zu. Man nennt sie Blutdrops und sie sollen sehr gut schmecken. Nun ja, jedenfalls für Angehörige ihrer Gattung."

Sofort hatte der alte Zauberer die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum und jeder schaute auf die kleine Schale. Emmett griff natürlich sofort zu, nahm einen Drops in den Mund und rief zwei Sekunden später überrascht: „Wow Erdbeere, ich schmecke Erdbeeren. Wie ist das möglich? Oh ich liebe Erdbeeren, oder besser habe sie geliebt ... damals als ich noch lebte."

„Zauberei, Mr. Cullen und natürlich Zaubertrankkunde. Genießen sie sie ruhig. Ich glaube für jeden werden sie anders schmecken", entgegnete Dumbledore und stellte die Schale auf den Tisch, damit auch die drei Frauen kosten konnten.

Dann aber wandte er sich an Esme und meinte, er wäre eigentlich hier, um nach Harry zu schauen. Es überraschte ihn schon, dass sein jungen Freund noch nicht hier war. Ging es ihm denn wieder schlechter? Die letzten Briefe von Carlisle klangen doch so positiv.

„Oh Professor", antwortete Esme, „ es ist heute etwas kompliziert. Wir hatte vorhin einen kleinen Vorfall mit Harrys Freundin Hermine und sie sind jetzt mit Carlisle und den Grangers im Indianerreservat von La Push."

Das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore schien es vielleicht nicht oft zu zeigen, doch spiegelte sich in diesem Moment eindeutig Überraschung wieder. „Verzeihung Mrs. Cullen, sagten sie eben Hermine Granger? Heißt das sie ist auch hier?"

„Ähm ja, Professor", antwortete die blonde Vampirfrau und nachdem sie dem alten Mann einen Platz angeboten hatte, erzählte sie ihm von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage. Auch kam nun Alice zu Wort und brachte ihre Beziehung zu Harry ins Spiel. Überrascht wurde sie dann aber dahingehend, dass Dumbledore dies nicht weiter kommentierte oder sich sogar dagegen aussprach und dies erleichterte Harrys Freundin immens. Dumbledore schien ein sehr weiser Mann zu sein und nach gut einer halben Stunde, beschloss er sich auf den Weg nach La Push zu machen. Jedoch nicht ohne das Versprechen zurückzukehren.

„Oh Shit, Grandpa was ist los?", rief der jüngere Quil und sah hilflos auf. Doch zum Glück gab es ja heute gleich mehrere Ärzte im Raum. Carlisle reagierte sofort und untersuchte den alten Mann. Ein Unterfangen, welches wohl unter normalen Umständen niemals zustande gekommen wäre. Ein Vampir hilft einem Werwolf. Ging es noch verrückter? Eine Minuten später gab Carlisle jedoch Entwarnung und sagte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Quil. Dein Großvater ist nur ohnmächtig. Allerdings würde es mich interessieren, wieso gerade Hermines Anblick dies ausgelöst hat. Hat er sie vielleicht schon einmal gesehen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Dr. Cullen. Ich meine, ich selbst kenne sie nicht einmal und glaube mein Großvater noch weniger. Er kommt ja kaum noch aus dem Dorf heraus", erwiderte Quil und fügte hinzu: „Genauso wenig weiß ich davon, was oder wen er mit Blue Moon meint."

Letzteres schien alle im Raum zu beschäftigen. Allerdings gab es da eine Person in ihrer Runde deren Geist noch stärker arbeitete als der der anderen und dieser Jemand schien der Lösung dieses Rätsels immer näher zu kommen. Einmal mehr erkannte Harry, dass Doktor Granger ein sehr schlauer, durchdenkender Mensch war. Immer wieder flüsterte er den Namen „Blue Moon" und schaute dabei zwischen dem alten Indianer und seiner Tochter hin und her. Allerdings wandelte sich seine Stimme dabei immer weiter von fragend zu ungläubig, bis er schließlich aufstand und mit zittrigen Händen sagte: „Oh mein Gott, das kann nicht sein."

„Henry, was hast du? Was kann nicht sein?", fragte Jane ihren Mann und ein merklich aufgeregter Henry Granger flüsterte: „Ich weiß jetzt, woher ich den Namen Blue Moon kenne."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jacob und schaute neugierig zum Vater seiner Freundin. Doch da erging es ihm nicht allein so, denn auch die anderen im Raum bedachten den Zahnarzt jetzt mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick.

„Ja. Nur kenne ich diesen Namen aus einem Märchen, einer Gutenachtgeschichte, die Oma Cathrin meiner jüngeren Schwester Elizabeth immer erzählt hat. Später dann auch Hermine, woher sie wahrscheinlich auch von den Quileute weiß."

Natürlich horchten jetzt alle Angehörigen des Stammes auf und verfolgten das Gespräche der beiden Erwachsenen voller Neugier. „Du meinst die Prinzessin und der Indianerjunge? Das Märchen, welches Hermine fast bei jedem Besuch deiner Mutter hören wollte?", fragte Jane ihren Mann und dieser nickte. „Ja genau diese Geschichte."

„Also von dieser Geschichte habe ich noch nie gehört, Doktor Granger", sagte Billy Black und schaute den ihm gegenüber sitzenden Mann nachdenklich an. „Ich meine, wenn unser Stamm, die Quileute darin vorkommen, dann sollte doch zumindest wir davon wissen. Oder meinen sie nicht?"

„Ich denke schon, Billy. Doch in meinem Kopf, und unter diesen Umständen, gibt es da vielleicht eine durchaus schlüssige Antwort darauf. Eine Antwort die vielleicht ein wenig verrückt klingt und doch logisch sein könnte." Mit diesen Worten stand Doktor Granger plötzlich auf, nahm sein Mobiltelefon aus der Sakkotasche und ging in Richtung Fenster. Dort angekommen hielt er das Handy in die Höhe, als wollte er sehen, ob er Empfang hatte und wandte sich dann wieder an Billy Black. „Allerdings habe ich da noch eine Frage an dich, Billy. Und zwar ist mir etwas aufgefallen, als wir vorhin rein gekommen sind. Etwas, dass du vielleicht nicht einmal bewusst machen wolltest. Doch du hast mich mit einem für mich sehr sonderbaren Blick angesehen. So als wäre ich ein Geist oder so. Warum?"

Alle schaute Henry Granger überrascht an und Harry wurde klar, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war, der diese Geste von Billy Black bemerkt hatte. Jedoch schien der Dad von Jacob ob dieser Frage etwas überrumpelt und es brauchte einige Augenblicke, bevor er sich straffte, kurz zwischen den Alteras und Henry Granger hin und her blickte und erwiderte: „Nun Henry, du hast recht. Ich war überrascht und glaubte in dir jemanden zu sehen, den ich kannte. Ein guter Freund, der leider schon von uns gegangen ist."

„Und wen meinst du?", hakte Henry nach und sah schon wieder in Gedanken zu Quil und seinem Großvater.

„Ich denke niemanden den du kennst, Henry. Woher auch. Ich denke, ich habe mich getäuscht und mein Geist hat mir einen Streich gespielt", versucht Billy die ganze Sache zu beenden.

„Das war nicht meine Frage", sagte Henry Granger plötzlich streng und alle horchten auf. Einen solchen Tonwechsel hatte sie nicht erwartet, am wenigsten wohl Billy. Keiner konnte ja ahnen, dass Henry so etwas nur machte, wenn ihn etwas sehr beschäftigte. Allerdings schien der forsche Ton auch Billy aus der Bahn zu werfen und obwohl er eigentlich hätte gekränkt sein müssen, antwortete er wie ein Schuljunge verdattert: „Ich dachte für einen Moment ein alter Freund steht mir gegenüber. Ich dachte ich sehe Quils Vater in dir."

Alle im Raum schauten Billy Black an und vor allem bei der Gruppe der Indianer konnte man sehen, dass sie plötzlich Quil und Henry verglichen. Dieser jedoch ging nicht weiter auf die Aussage von Jacobs Vater ein und dies verwunderte Harry schon ein wenig. Vielmehr beschäftige sich Henry wieder mit seinem Telefon und wählte eine Nummer.

„Henry, was meinst du damit? Wen willst du anrufen?"

Jane schaute fragend in Richtung ihres Gatten, doch der hob nur die Hand, als wolle er um etwas Zeit bitten. Zeit, die Billy Black nutzte, um Jane nach der Geschichte um die Prinzessin und den Indianerjungen zu fragen. Hermines Mum überlegte kurz und sagte dann im erklärendem Ton: „Also Billy, ich selbst habe die Gesichte nicht ganz so oft gehört wie Henry oder Hermines. Doch sie handelt, wie schon der Titel es sagt, von einer jungen Prinzessin, die sich auf einer Reise durch die Welt unsterblich in einen Indianerjungen verliebt hat. Doch ihre Liebe durfte nicht sein, da sie weder von der einen noch von der anderen Familie geduldet wurde. Schließlich war das Mädchen eine Prinzessin und schon seit ihren Kinderragen einem Prinzen in ihrem eigenen Land versprochen…"

„… doch in der letzten Nacht vor der Abreise in die ferne Welt ihrer Ahnen …", erklang mit einem Male Hermines verwirrte Stimme, „… schlichen sich beide, die Prinzessin und ihr Indianerjunge, aus dem Haus und während der Mond in dieser Nacht hell leuchtete, gab er ihr den Namen Blue Moon. Dann schenkte der Junge der Prinzessin zum Abschied ein Samenkorn für die wohl schönste Blume der Welt, genannt die Blume der wahren Liebe, auf dass sich die Prinzessin auf ewig an ihn erinnern würde …"

„Oh Hermine, du bist wieder wach", rief Jane Granger überrascht und unendlich erleichtert. Sie nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Unterbrochen wurde sie dabei nur von der Stimme ihres Mannes, der offenbar denjenigen, den er versuchte anzurufen auch erreicht hatte. Sofort lagen alle Blicke auf ihm, sogar die des alten Quil, der auch wieder zu sich gekommen war und seinen Blick weder von Hermine noch von ihrem Vater nehmen konnte.

„ … _bei Grangers …_", erklang eine ältere, weibliche Stimme.

„Hallo Martha, ich bin es Henry", meldete sich Hermines Dad.

„_Henry, hast mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Ihr Frau Mutter ist gerade zu Bett_." Die Stimme, auch wenn sehr leise, klag für Harry auch so als wäre die Person am anderen Apparat ziemlich müde.

„Ja Martha, ich weiß wie spät es ist. Ich habe den Zeitunterschied nicht vergessen. Aber es ist wichtig, dass du mir meine Mutter kurz ans Telefon holst."

„_Oh mein Gott. Hermine, was ist mit ihr? Habt ihr das Rehlein gefunden? Geht es ihr gut?_" Von einer auf die andere Sekunde war eine andere Stimme aus dem Hintergrund zu hören. Und nachdem Martha, die Haushälterin von Mrs. Granger sen. den Hörer weitergegeben hatte, konnte man ein ziemlich muntere, aufgeregte Stimme hören und wie diese Henry mit Fragen löcherte.

„Rehlein? Wölflein trifft es wohl eher", entfuhr es Jacob und der Indianer handelte sich einen bösen Blick seitens Jane Granger ein. Sofort kuschte er und schaute aus dem Fenster, das Ohr aber trotzdem in Richtung Henry Granger gerichtet.

„Es geht ihr gut, Mutter. Den Umständen entsprechend und daher ist es ja auch so wichtig, was ich dich fragen will." Henry blieb sachlich und förmlich, wie seine Erziehung es ihm einst gelehrt hatte. Harry wurde dabei etwas an Draco Malfoy erinnert und wie dieser sich in Begleitung seiner Mutter gegeben hatte. Doch nie hätte der Gryffindor vermutet, dass Hermines Dad ebenfalls solch ein Benehmen an den Tag legen konnte. Nicht nachdem, wie sich der Arzt in den letzten Tagen gegeben hatte. Eine ganz andere Frage war für Harry, wieso Henry Hermines Großmutter plötzlich so dringend sprechen musste? Hatte es etwas mit Hermines Zustand zu tun? Alles Fragen die dem Gryffindor ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch bescherten.

„_Nun gut Henry, dann sag mir, was du wissen willst_.", erklang erneute die Stimme aus dem Telefon und Henry Granger schien einen Moment zu zögern, um seine Worte richtig zu wählen. Offenbar fiel es ihm nicht leicht, doch das Wohl seiner Tochter ging vor und so erwiderte er: „Ja Mutter. Ich habe im Prinzip zwei Fragen. Fragen unsere Familiengeschichte betreffend und auch deine Jugend."

„_Henry was soll das?_"

„Mum", Doktor Granger änderte plötzlich seinen Ton. „Es geht um die Geschichte, die Geschichte von der Prinzessin und dem Indianerjungen, welche du Elizabeth und mir früher immer erzählt hast. Mum sag mir bitte, ist sie es wirklich nur eine Geschichte? Oder steckt in ihr auch eine gewisse Wahrheit oder haben Teile von ihr gar eine andere Bedeutung als es vielleicht für ein Kind den Anschein hat? Mum, es ist wirklich wichtig. Du weißt schon, den Samen für die Blume der Liebe schenken. War es wirklich eine Blume?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sich Henrys Mutter wieder meldete und erneut fragte: „_Henry was soll das? Was hat das alles mit Hermine zu tun?" _Man konnte aber merken, dass die Worte sehr verkrampft heraus kamen und daher legte Henry nach.

„Nun Mum was es damit zu tun hat? Vielleicht gar nichts, vielleicht alles. Doch unter Umständen hilft es dir ja, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir uns derzeit in den USA, im Bundesstaat Washington und noch genauer im Reservat der Quileute Indianer befinden. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich sage, dass ich hier gerade mit einigen Stammesmitgliedern zusammen stehe und Hermine sich vor einer Stunde fast vor meinen Augen in etwas verwandelt hätte. Ein Wolf wenn man die Zeichen richtig deutet."

Und noch bevor Hermines Mutter eine Chance für eine Antwort bekam, ließ Henry Granger die Bombe platzten. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und stellte die Frage, die ihn wohl in den letzten Minuten mehr beschäftigt hatte als alles andere. Die Frage die ihm, seit er von Billy gehört hatte, dass seine Tochter nicht durch einen Biss zum Werwolf geworden, sondern es genetisch veranlagt war, auf der Seele brannte und die Henry wohl am schwersten zu stellen fiel. Wie stellte man seiner Mutter auch so einen Frage?

„Mum, ich weiß du bist als junges Mädchen viel gereist. Du hast die Welt und viele Länder kennen gelernt, genau wie die Prinzessin in der Geschichte. Mum, ich weiß es, denn ich habe die Bilder in deinem Alben gesehen. Bilder aus den Anden und Indien und auch, wie du mit dem jungen, großen Indianer auf den wilden Pferden geritten bist. Mum, du sahst dabei immer so glücklich aus. Etwas in deinem Blick, eine Strahlen in deinem Gesicht, welches du nicht einmal auf deinem Hochzeitsbild hast. Und daher muss ich es jetzt wissen. War Henry Granger mein Vater?"

Jedes Geräusch im Raum war verstummt und jeder war schockiert über Henry Grangers Frage. Am meisten überrascht schien jedoch seine Mutter selbst, denn von ihr hörte man keinen Ton aus dem Telefon. Es kam keine Empörung oder eine andere Antwort… nur Stille. Eine Situation, die bei Hermines Vater mit einem Male ein wirklich besorgtes Gesicht hervor rief. Was hatte er getan? Seine Mutter war keine Zwanzig mehr. Was wenn sie plötzlich einen Schock bekam, der ihrem Kreislauf nicht gut tat?

„Henry, wie kannst du so etwas fragen?", rief Jane und schaute ihren Mann entgeistert an. Allerdings wusste sie, dass Henry niemals etwas grundlos tat und daher wechselte ihr Blick zwischen Hermine und Henry hin und her, bis sich plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen in die Stille mischte. Es kam aus dem Telefon und man konnte Henry Granger leiser sagen hören: „Alles in Ordnung Mum. Ich wollte dich nicht schocken."

„_Henry … oh Henry … ich weiß nicht wie …"_

„Schon gut Mum …"

„_Nein Henry lass mich. Du musst verstehen … du sollst wissen, das … Ich trage diese Geheimnis nun schon so lange mit mir herum. Henry ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll …"_

„Sag es einfach, Mum. Ich bin schließlich schon groß und würde und werde dich niemals anders sehen, als das was du bist… meine Mutter", versuchte Henry seine Mutter weiter zu beruhigen.

„_Henry du hast Recht, ich bin in meiner Jugend viel gereist und war auch in den Staaten. Ich … ich wollte einfach so vieles mitnehmen wie möglich, bevor ich deinen Vater heiraten sollte._"

„Meinen Vater?", fragte Henry hoffend worauf Mrs. Granger ihn sofort unterbrach, damit ihr Sohn keine falschen Schlüsse zog. „_Henry bitte, du darfst eines nie vergessen. Henry Granger hat dich über alles geliebt. Er hat dich groß gezogen und du bist sein Sohn in allem, außer dem Blute._"

Harry sah wie Hermines Vater seinen Arm mit dem Mobiltelefon sinken ließ und geradeaus starrte. Wobei er nicht der einzige im Raum war, dem es die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Hermine, Jane, Jacob alle mussten sich für einen Moment sammeln und keine schien mit zu bekommen, wie Mrs. Grangers Stimme sorgenvoll aus dem Hörer schallte.

Sekunden verstrichen bis Henry das Telefon wieder aufnahm und er seine Mum fragte: „ Wenn Dad nicht mein leiblicher Vater war, Mum, liege ich dann richtig, dass mein biologischer Vater Quil Alterra heißt?"

„_Henry woher?", _entgegnete Kathrin Granger überrascht.

Doch ihr Sohn sagte nichts weiter, sondern schaute nur zum Sofa wo Hermine lag und zum Sessel daneben, auf welchem sich der alte Quil niedergelassen hatte. Zu ihm ging er schließlich und reichte ihm das Mobiltelefon. Zitternd und nur langsam verstehend, was ihm hier gerade offenbart wurde, nahm der alte Indianer das Gerät, führte es an sein Ohr und sagte mit tiefer Stimme: „Hallo Blue Moon."


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

´Was für ein Sommer?´, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, denn irgendwie überschlug sich in letzter Zeit wohl alles. Der Gryffindor hatte sich ein wenig in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers der Blacks zurückgezogen und beobachtete all die anderen Leute, die ihm zum Teil noch so fremd waren. Jeder schien immer noch an dem zu hadern oder darüber nachzudenken, was für ein folgenschweres Geheimnis doch durch Hermines Beinaheverwandlung offenbart worden war.

Harrys Blick wanderte hierbei von Old Quil, der immer noch den Telefonhörer krampfhaft festhielt, zu Henry Granger, der neben dem alten Indianer stand und versuchte mit zu hören, was seine Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung sagte. Bis die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors schließlich einzig und allein seiner besten Freundin galt, um welche sich nun zwei Personen, nämlich ihre Mum und Jacob, kümmerten. Wobei man dem Indianerjungen anmerkte, dass er etwas zurückhaltender war, als man es erwartet hätte. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich immer noch etwas schuldig, an all dem hier mit seinem missglückten Joke verantwortlich zu sein.

Aber von diesem Gedanken wurde Jacob auch sehr schnell wieder abgelenkt, denn es klopfte vorsichtig an der Verandatür und alle, mit Ausnahme von Old Quil, drehten sich um. Ein bis dahin für Harry unbekannter junger Mann betrat den Raum und eigentlich wollte dieser nur Bescheid geben, dass im Dorf eine weiterer Fremder aufgetaucht war und nach dem Hause der Blacks suchte. Etwas, das sowohl die Wölfe als auch Carlisle alarmierte.

Aber schon in der nächsten Sekunde war dies nebensächlich, da kaum dass der Indianer im Zimmer erschienen war, Hermine plötzlich anfing sich zu verkrampfen und zu knurren. Der Blick, gepaart mit dem gleitenden Übergang ihrer sonst eher als rehbraun zu beschreibenden Augenfarbe hin zu einem leuchtendem Bernstein, welchen sie dabei Sam Uley, wie Billy ihn genannt hatte, zuwarf verhieß nichts Gutes und hätte Jacob seine Freundin nicht festgehalten, so hätte man denken können, sie wolle auf den Indianerjungen losgehen.

„Sam raus hier, sofort!", rief, nein vielmehr schrie Billy Black mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Erkenntnis im Gesicht und bewegte sich mit seinem Rollstuhl erstaunlich schnell zwischen Hermine und dem Alphawolf des Stammes, sodass es keinen Blickkontakt mehr gab. Sam schien diese Geste nicht ganz zu verstehen und Billy verlieh mit einem deutlich Zeig seines Armes in Richtung Tür seiner Bitte noch etwas Nachdruck. „Sam geh' jetzt, es ist besser so und ich erkläre es dir nachher."

Dann wandte er sich an Jacob und sagte ihm, er sollte mit allen Mitteln versuchen Hermine zu beruhigen. Etwas, dem sein Sohn auch schnell nachkam, indem er seine Freundin fest umarmte und ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, bis sich der Atem und das Beben im Körper des Mädchens merklich beruhigt hatte. Alle anderen im Raum starrten nur gebannt auf die junge Frau, die einen Moment später so aussah als würde sie aus einer Art Trance erwachen.

„Was war das eben?", fragte Harry als erster und bekam als Antwort von Billy lediglich ein Wort zu hören: „Machtkampf". Danach verschwand der alte Indianer durch die Vordertür und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Harry zurück. Dessen Blick ging daraufhin zu Jacob. Wenn es um eine Sache zwischen Wölfen ging, dann würde er es wohl am besten wissen. Doch Hermines Freund beachtete Harry gar nicht, sondern hatte nur Augen für seine Freundin.

Die Zeit verstrich und jeder blieb still. Zum einen weil wo jeder noch versuchte zu verstehen, warum Hermine gerade so reagiert hatte und es mit Billy doch sehr kryptischer Antwort in Verbindung zu bringen. Und dann gab es da ja noch das Telefongespräch zwischen Hermines Großmutter und Old Quil. Wenige Minuten später rührte sich dann endlich wieder etwas und zwar an der Tür. Harry rechnete fest damit, dass Billy von seinem Gespräch mit Sam Uley zurück kam und alle eine Antwort bekamen. Umso überraschter war der Gryffindor dann aber als er in die azurblauen, freundlich leuchtenden Augen von Albus Dumbledore schaute.

„Hallo Harry", sagte der alte Zauberer in seiner sanft-ruhigen Art. Obwohl ein geübter Beobachter heraus hören würde, dass sich in Albus Stimme eine Menge Freunde und Erleichterung versteckte.

„Oh hallo Professor? Wie kommen sie denn hier her?", erwiderte Harry und er verbarg seine Freunde nicht. Woraufhin Dumbledore lächelte und sagte: „ Das Wie, Harry? Nun ich würde sagen Zauberei. Das ist in meinem Alter auf alle Fälle leichter als den ganzen Weg auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Doch da du bestimmt meinst warum ich hier bin, das kann ich dir mit einfachen Worten sagen. Ich wollte natürlich wissen wie es dir geht. Die Briefe von Doktor Cullen mögen die eine Sache sein, doch wenn man es mit eigenen Augen sieht, so ist dies noch so viel schöner."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Albus sich dann an Carlisle, nickte ihm zu und stellte sich den anderen im Raum erst einmal vor, wie es der Anstand nun einmal gebot. Dies dann erledigt zeigte sich hinter dem langen Bart des alten Zauberers ein weiteres Mal so etwas wie Überraschung und er wandte sich wieder an Harry: „Wie ich sehe Harry, geht es dir, Merlin und der Familie Cullen sei gedankt, wieder so viel besser als es dies noch das letzte Mal der Fall war, als ich dich gesehen habe. Denn eigentlich habe ich dich auch dort besuchen wollen, bei den Cullens. Du kannst dir also vorstellen, mein Junge, wie überrascht ich war, als mir Mrs. Cullen sagte, du wärest nicht da und dass du dich um deine beste Freundin, um Ms. Granger, hier kümmern musst."

Damit ging Albus Blick zu seiner anderen Schülerin und deren Eltern und begrüßte sie. „Guten Tag auch Ihnen Ms. Granger. Mit Ihnen hätte ich hier am wenigsten gerechnet. Doch fühle ich mich dadurch auch wieder in einer meiner tiefsten Überzeugungen bestätigt, nämlich das Liebe und Freundschaft alles überwinden kann."

„Hallo Professor", erwiderte Hermine leicht rot werdend und auch Jane und Henry standen kurz auf und reichten dem alten Zauberer die Hand. Und während dies geschah schauten die anderen, die Mitglieder das Quileutestammes, nur gebannt auf die fünf Fremden.

„Doch bei all der Freude, Harry würde mich nun doch interessieren, wie es kommt, dass Miss Granger hier bei dir ist, obwohl ich doch so davon überzeugt war, dass dich niemand hier findet, beziehungsweise hier nach dir sucht, da du ja eigentlich für tot gehalten wirst."

Albus Blick lag dabei nachdenklich und etwas entschuldigend auf Harry und der Gryffindor merkte dem alten Zauberer sofort an, dass ihm die Sache mit dem scheinbaren Tod seines Schülers noch sehr beschäftigte. Es sah fast so aus als hätte Dumbledore etwas Angst vor Harrys Reaktion auf diese Charade. Umso überraschte war er als Harry ihm dafür keinen Vorwurf machte und offenbar verstand, warum er es getan hatte.

Die Antwort auf seine Frage bekam der alte Zauberer allerdings von Hermine, die nun auch mal was sagen wollte und dies in einer Art, die alle im Raum wieder alarmiert aufhorchen ließ. Nicht in der Befürchtung, dass das Mädchen erneut vor einer Verwandlung stand, sondern um Sorge um ihr Herz. Denn mit einem Male schoss es aus Hermine heraus: _„Oh Professor, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Zuerst war da mein Urlaub mit meinen Eltern. Dann, als wir zurück kamen, war da die Nachricht von Harrys Tod, den ich jedoch nicht wahr haben wollte und dann bin ich weggelaufen und hier her gekommen, um Harry zu finden. Und dann waren da plötzlich die Vampire und dann lebte Harry plötzlich doch, aber ich dachte sie wollen ihn töten und leertrinken und dann kam da plötzlich Jacob und hat sich auf mich geprägt und ich dachte zuerst er will über mich herfallen und bin in den Wald gelaufen und dann hat er mich geärgert und mich rasend gemacht und ich habe mich fast verwandelt und das weil ich doch plötzlich das Werwolfgen habe und weil mein Großvater gar nicht wirklich mein Großvater ist, sondern der alte Quil und dann sind sie hier aufgetaucht und…"_

Im nächsten Moment verstummt Hermine, weil Jacob ihr erst den Mund zu hielt und sie dann vor allen küsste. Sie hatte sich regelrecht in ihre Erzählung hineinsteigerte und keiner kam mehr mit. Dabei glühte ihr Kopf schon förmlich vom wenigen Luft holen und es fast so aussah, als stände die Gryffindor kurz vorm Infarkt. „Hermine, beruhige dich, denk an dein Herz", sagte Jacob seine Lippen wieder von ihr gelöst und Harry war dem Jungen dankbar, denn er selbst war kurz davor, seine beste Freundin zu schocken.

Hermine, nun endlich realisierend was sie gerade getan hatte, wurde knallrot und drehte sich verlegen weg. „T'schuldigung", sagte sie und einige grinsten. Allen voran Harry, denn das war die Hermine, die er kannte. Reden und alles erklären wollen, egal was passiert. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wie dieses Mädchen Ron und ihm schon so oft den Kopf gewaschen und zeitgleich verwirrt hatte. Harry Favorit war dabei ihre Rede nachdem sie Fluffy im ersten Hogwartsjahr entkommen waren.

Dumbledore allerdings hielt sich zurück mit jedweder Geste des Amüsements und schaute eher leicht verwirrt. Sein Blick ging dabei zu Jane Granger und diese erklärte dem alten Zauberer in kurzen Sätzen, was ihre Tochter versucht hatte rüber zu bringen. Fünf Minuten später endete die Dentistin damit, dass es jetzt nur noch galt, die Geschichte um die Herkunft ihres Mannes zu klären und dann könne man über die Zukunft reden. Ihr Blick ging beim letzten Satz in Richtung Henry und wie dieser zusammen mit Old Quil immer noch am Telefon hing und versuchte mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen.

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass dies noch eine Weile dauern würde, denn schließlich ging es um ein Thema, welches man nicht über eine Telefonleitung besprach. Und der Gryffindor schien nicht der einzige im Raum zu sein, der so dache. Nein, auch Albus schien Harrys Meinung zu sein und er wandte sich plötzlich an Hermines Mum. „Dr. Granger, ich weiß nicht ob mir die Frage gestattet ist. Doch inwiefern hat die Mutter Ihres Gatten Kenntnis von den Fähigkeiten Ihrer Enkelin?"

Jane Granger wurde auf diese Frage hin leicht rot und blickte ertappt in Richtung Boden. Ihr war klar, dass sie eigentlich gegen die Bestimmung zur Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt verstoßen hatte. Doch Hermines Großmutter wusste so gut wie alles, was mit ihrem Enkel, ihrem Rehlein wie sie Hermine immer nannte, zu tun hatte.

Dumbledore nickte verstehend und trat dann an Henry Granger heran. Er wechselte mit ihm einige Worte und mit einem Male veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes schlagartig. Es hellte von enormer Anspannung plötzlich zu Erkenntnis auf, bevor es dann für einige Momente ausdrucklos wurde. Harry fand vor allem dies etwas sonderbar, hatte er diesen Ausdruck doch schon einmal gesehen und zwar im Unterricht beim falschen Mad Eye Moody und wie sie die unverzeihlichen Flüche behandelt hatten.

Alarmiert schaute Harry zu Dumbledore und bemerkte, wie dieser in seiner rechten Hand plötzlich seinen Zauberstab hielt. Er hatte doch nicht etwa? Aber doch nicht Albus Dumbledore? Der Imperiusfluch? Und als könne der alte Zauberer Gedanken lesen, lenkte Dumbledore, der sich kurz im Raum umgesehen hatte und dabei Harrys Gesicht bemerkte, seine Aufmerksamkeit vollends auf seinen Schüler und sagte: „Nein Harry, es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich brauche nur ein zwei Informationen und Mr. Granger hat mir sein Vertrauen geschenkt, damit ich diese bekomme."

Danach hörte der Gryffindor wie sein Professor leise _„legilimens"_ flüsterte und dann wie Henry Quil bat, ihm kurz das Telefon zu geben. Hermines Dad wechselte nun einige Worte mit seiner Mutter, wandte sich dann an Jane und sagte: „Schatz kümmere dich um Hermine, ich bin bald zurück." Danach nickte er Dumbledore zu, reichte dem alten Zauberer die Hand und mit einem „Plopp" waren beide verschwunden. Eine Tatsache, die eine gewisse Panik in den Gesichtern vor allem der Personen hervor rief, die von Magie bis dahin nur geträumt hatten.

Von all dem hatte Billy Black natürlich nichts mitbekommen. Nein, der alte Indianer war so mit Sam beschäftigt gewesen und hatte lediglich Dumbledore den Weg ins Haus gewiesen, um dann sein hitziges und erklärendes Gespräch mit Alphawolf fortzusetzen. Umso überraschter war sein Gesicht daher, als er wieder in den Raum kam und sowohl der fremde alte Mann als auch der Vater von Hermine verschwunden waren.

„Hab ich was verpasst? Wo sind Henry und … ähm", fragte Billy verdutzt und schaute dabei in Richtung Jacob und Hermine.

„Disappariert, Billy. Sie sind kurz weg. Wohin? Nun darüber kann ich nur spekulieren. Also ich würde sagen, sie sind zu Oma Cathrin", erklärte Hermine in ihrem ihr eigenen Lehrerton. Wobei sie jedoch schon beim ersten Worte Billy noch mehr verwirrte. Woher sollte der alte Indianer denn wissen, was apparieren ist?"

Dementsprechend war natürlich seine Reaktion, er starrte ungläubig die junge Hexe an und Hermine holte etwas weiter aus. Sie erklärte allen im Raum, dass das Apparieren eine der verschiedenen Möglichkeiten magischen Reisens war und da sie ja die Theorie schon gebüffelt hatte, warf sie nun mit Definitionen und Fachbegriffen nur so um sich, was Harry auf den Plan rief. „Heeeermiiiine", ermahnte er seine Freundin indem er ihren Namen langzog. „Sag einfach dass du beim Apparieren an der einen Stelle verschwindest und am Ziel wieder auftauchst. Den Rest deiner Erklärung versteht keine Sau, ja nicht einmal ich und ich habe Zugriff auf magische Lehrbücher."

Hermine, etwas aus ihrem Konzept gebracht und von ihrer Mutter belächelt, funkelte ihren besten Freund nun leicht böse an. Doch Harry ruderte nicht zurück, weil er sich im Recht sah und dies brachte seine beste Freundin dazu leicht verlegen zu werden. Fünf Minuten später war das aber wieder vergessen, denn Harry wollte nun endlich wissen, was es mit der Sache zwischen dem jungen Mann namens Sam Uley und Hermine auf sich hatte.

Nun hatte Billy seinem Auftritt und er erklärte: „Also Harry im Prinzip ist es ganz einfach. Sam Uley ist der Leitwolf unseres Rudels, der Alphawolf wenn du so willst. Doch er ist es nicht vom Blute her, sondern weil Sam der erste der neuen Wolfgeneration war."

„Und wer wäre es vom Blute her?", fragte Jane, die einen leicht traurigen Unterton bei Billy bemerkt hatte.

„Jacob", erwiderte Billy. „In ihm fließt das Blut eines früheren, mächtigen Häuptlings und daher wäre er der rechtmäßig Leitwolf. Allerdings fühlte sich Jake zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo er Sam hätte ablösen können noch nicht bereit. Später dann, als der Kampf mit dieser rothaarigen Vampirhexe aufkam und es einen gewissen Zwist zwischen den einzelnen Wölfen gab, nun, da hat mein Sohn zwar Sam herausgefordert, allerdings mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sich vom Rudel gelöst und sein eigenes Rudel gegründet hat und zwar mit Leah und Seth, Sue's beiden Kindern."

„Wow", sagte Harry. Eine Antwort stand aber dennoch aus und so schaute er hoffend zu Billy. Der alte Indianer verstand und fuhr fort. „Also wie gesagt, in Jacob fließt das Blut eines Häuptlings und er hat als mein Erstgeborener, denn meine beiden Töchter Rebecca und Rachel zähen hier nicht, damit gewisse Ansprüche. Er ist aber nicht der einzige, weder hier im Haus noch im Stamm, der sie hat. Die Blacks mögen zwar von Taha Aki abstammen, doch das tun andere auch. Irgendwie ist jeder im Stamm mit einander verwand oder aber, es gab einen Häuptling mit dem Wolfsgen in den verschiedenen Familien. Und weil dies so ist, und weil Hermine ja wie eben erfahren haben eigentlich zur Familie Ateara gehört, hat auch sie ein Anrecht auf den Platz des Alphas und ihr innerer Wolf hat dies erkannt und Sam als Bedrohung angesehen."

Alle im Raum schauten nun zu Hermine hinüber und man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass ihr diese Aufmerksamkeit so gar nicht behagte. Harry allerdings schossen schon die verschiedensten Szenarien durch den Kopf als er sich vorstellte, wie seine Freundin plötzlich mit einem riesigen schwarzen Wolf kämpfte. Woher Harry wusste, dass Sam schwarz sein würde? Nun er vermutete es, wenn man die pechschwarzen Haare des jungen Mannes betrachtete. Allerdings schlich sich dann plötzlich ein leichtes Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht, denn ein weiterer Gedanke bemächtigte sich seiner. Wie würde wohl Hermine als Wolf aussehen, wenn man mal nicht ihrer Haarfarbe, sondern ihre Haarfülle als Grundlage nahm? Fluffig? Pelzig? Wie ein überdimensionaler Teddybär?

Zum Glück bemerkte niemand das Grinsen und Harry beschäftigte schon die nächste Frage. „Mister Black, Billy, also eine Sache verstehe ich dann aber nicht. Wenn das Wolfsgen immer weitergegeben wird und ein Wolf erkennt, dass er ein Alphawolf sein kann. Wieso hat sich dann niemals Quil mit Sam angelegt? Wieso wurde er dann nicht der Alphawolf als Jacob es nicht konnte?"

Sowohl der alte Quil als auch sein Enkel starrten den schwarzhaarigen, fremden Jungen in ihrer Mitte an und konnte offenbar nicht verstehen, dass diesen all diese Fragen beschäftigten. Billy jedoch schien sich diese auch gestellt zu haben und erwiderte: „Harry ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht von deiner Auffassungsgabe. Denn ja Harry, du hast recht. Dies war eine Sache, die mich schon bei den ersten Verwandlungen unserer Jugend beschäftigt hat. Doch mit dem Wissen von heute und mit dem Auftauchen von Hermine und vor allem von Henry Granger, machte alles auf einmal Sinn. Quil konnte nicht der Leitwolf werden, denn in ihm fließt zwar das Blut eines Atearas, jedoch nicht das eines Erstgeborenen. Mein alter, leider zu früh verstorbener Freund Quil, war ja eben nicht das erste Kind seines Vaters."

„_Plopp."_

Bevor irgendjemand auf diese Aussage von Billy Black weiter eingehen konnte, tauchte plötzlich Albus Dumbledore wie aus dem Nichts auf und verpasste den Anwesenden im Raum fast eine Herzattacke.

„Oh Professor, da sind Sie ja wieder. Aber wo ist mein Dad?", rief Hermine überrascht und schaute den alten Zauberer fragend an.

„Er ist zuhause in England, Ms. Granger und führt ein ruhiges Gespräch mit Ihrer Großmutter. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde ihn in zwei Stunden wieder abholen und …", - Dumbledore blickte nun zum alten Quil.- „… und falls _beide_ es wollen, auch Ihre Großmutter mit hierher bringen.

Ein jeder schaute nun zum alten Quil und war gespannt auf dessen Reaktion. Der greise Indianer jedoch machte einen sehr gefassten Eindruck und lediglich eine Träne der Freude bahnte sich seinen Weg über das faltige Gesicht. Harry konnte sich aber vorstellen, wie sehr sich wohl nun die Vorfreude und Hoffnung in ihm aufbaute. Unterbrochen wurde er in seiner Gedanken daran, was wohl wahre Liebe nach all den Jahren in einem Menschen so alles bewegen konnte, durch Sue Clearwater. Seths und Leah´s Mum stand nämlich plötzlich auf und sagte: „Also wenn nachher wirklich mehr Leute kommen, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht langsam mal um das Abendessen und das Lagerfeuer kümmern."

„Was? Jetzt?", fragte Jacob überrascht. Für ihn war die Frage nach dem heutigen Abend eigentlich die letzte, die auf seiner Liste stand. Jetzt galt es doch erst einmal sich um Hermine zu kümmern und um den alten Zauberer und um Harry und um ….

Und Jacob war nicht der einzige, der so dachte. Nein, auch Harry hatte noch Fragen und wollte Antworten. Allerdings kam ihm Albus Dumbledore dazwischen und mit seiner für ihn bekannten ruhigen Art sagte er: „Ich glaube Mrs. Clearwater, richtig? Ja, ich glaube, Sie hat Recht. Und ein Lagerfeuer, an welchem man sich wärmen kann und sich wohlfühlt, ist der richtige Ort um nach Antworten zu suchen."

Harry jedoch ahnte, dass dies zu einem Problem werden könnte, denn wenn wirklich alle mit in der Runde sitzen sollten, die es irgendwie betraf, sei es nun Hermines Zukunft oder aber seine, Harrys. Nun dann ging dies nicht so einfach, nicht wenn es um ein Treffen zwischen Hermines Gefährten und um Harrys Freundin ging.

„Professor? Es gibt da etwas, das sie vielleicht wissen sollten. Etwas, das mich persönlich betrifft."

„Ja Harry?", fragte Dumbledore und schaute seinen Schüler fragend an.

„Nun Professor, in der Zeit hier bei den Cullens, während ich mich von meinen Verletzungen erholt habe, da ist etwas passiert und ich … ich …"

Dumbledore lächelte: „Oh du meinst Miss Cullen, die nette junge Dame, die mit Bestimmtheit schon sehnsüchtig auf deine Rückkehr wartet."

Verdutzt und wieder einmal verlegen nickte Harry. „Ähm ja Professor. Aber woher wissen Sie, dass sie auf mich wartet."

„Harry, ich war auch mal jung. Ist zwar ziemlich lange her, doch die Begebenheiten des Verliebtseins sind mir noch gut in Erinnerung."

„Ich verstehe Professor", erwiderte Harry mit rotem Gesicht, fasste sich aber und sagte: „Nun wenn Sie dies schon wissen, dass sollten Sie aber auch wissen, dass ein Gespräch hier über meine und vielleicht auch Hermines Zukunft Alice mit einbezieht und dass dies heute Abend beim Lagerfeuer nicht möglich sein wird."

Dumbledore schaute nun etwas verwirrt zuerst zu Harry und dann in Richtung Carlisle. Der blonde Vampir hatte sich in den letzten Minuten sehr zurück gehalten und nur beobachtete. Jetzt aber wandte sich Dumbledore jedoch direkt an ihn und so erklärte er: „Nun Professor Dumbledore, es gibt da einen Vertrag, eine sehr alte Abmachung zwischen meiner Familie und den Angehörigen des Stammes Quileute hier in La Push. Es besagte, dass wir ihr Land niemals betreten, niemals einen Menschen beißen oder eine Bedrohung für die Bewohner von Forks darstellen dürfen. Etwas, dass durch unsere eher ungewöhnliche Wahl der Nahrung bisher kein Problem darstellte. Im Gegenzug dafür bewahren die Indianer unser Geheimnis vor denen, die nicht wissen, was wir sind."

„Ich verstehe, Dr. Cullen. Und ich muss sagen, ich empfinde großen Respekt vor dieser Art des Lebenswandels Ihrer Familie." Man konnte bei Dumbledore ehrliche Bewunderung heraushören und auch dass dieser wohl schon in Gedanken nach einer Lösung suchte. Dass diese dann aber nicht aus dem Mund des alten Zauberers kam, sondern aus der von Billy Black überraschte wohl alle im Raum.

Jacobs Vater unterbrach nämlich plötzlich die Stille im Raum und sagte: „Sei es wie es sei. Außergewöhnliche Situationen bedürfen außergewöhnlich Lösungen." Dann wandte er sich plötzlich an Carlisle. „Dr. Cullen, ich kann nicht verhehlen, dass es zwischen unserem Stamm und den Angehörigen Ihrer Rasse einen gewissen, tiefverwurzelten Hass gibt. Hass, der auf einem Ereignis beruht, dass zwar lange zurück liegt, jedoch durch seine Grausamkeit und die Verluste in den Familien unserer Ahnen, wohl niemals verschwinden wird."

„Ich weiß Billy, ich habe von den Legenden gehört und es tut mir leid, dass …"

„Nein Carlisle sag es nicht. Denn nach all dem was ich in den letzten Monate über eure Familie gehört und mit erlebt habe, bin ich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass das Handeln eines Individuum nicht auf alle projiziert werden darf. Aus diesem Grunde, und weil es um die Zukunft meines Sohnes und die Rückzahlung einer gewissen Schuld geht, hebe ich für heute Abend den Vertrag auf. Ruf doch bitte deine Familie an. Ich lade sie mit zum Lagerfeuer ein."

„Was? Wie bitte? Bist du irre? Billy, das kannst du nicht machen!", rief Leah, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als sie den Blick ihrer Mutter sah. Sue duldete es offenbar nicht, wenn man einen der Stammesältesten nicht mit dem nötigen Respekt begegnete.

„Doch Leah, das kann ich und werde ich. Ich vertraue Carlisle und hoffe, dass dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht wird. Es gibt so viel zu bereden und Neues zu erfahren. Oder willst du nicht wissen, was es mit der Welt von Hermine und Harry auf sich hat?"

Leah starrte Billy mit weiten Augen an, so als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Harry wusste für einen Moment nicht, wie er das gereizte Verhalten des Mädchens deuten sollte, wo doch alle anderen sich weit weniger über das Angebot von Billy echauffierten. Klar, Werwölfe und Vampire konnten nicht sehr gut miteinander. Doch warum diese offene Feindschafft? Etwas Licht in dieses Rätsel brachte dann Jacob, der seinen Arm plötzlich um Leah legte und ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Bitte Leah, es ist wichtig. Wichtig für mich und für Hermine. Ich weiß, dass es immer noch weh tut. Doch denke immer daran, es waren weder Carlisle noch ein anderer seiner Familie, die ihn getötet haben. Es war Victoria, vergiss dies bitte nie und auch nicht, dass wir unsere Rache an ihr hatten."

Leah starrte Jacob mit weiten Augen an und dann sah es so aus als würden sich einige Tränen in ihnen bilden. Im nächsten Moment versenkte Leah ihr Gesicht in Jacobs Brust und der Indianer strich der jungen Frau beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ist schon gut Leah. Alles wird gut", flüsterte Jake und wandte sich dann an die anderen. „Harry, du solltest wissen, dass ihr Vater, der ebenso wie du auch Harry hieß, vor gut zwei Jahren an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben ist, ausgelöst während der Jagd auf einen Vampir namens Victoria, die vor hatte Bella zu töten. Und Leah braucht wohl noch einige Zeit, um dies so richtig zu verarbeiten, zumal im Zuge ihrer Trauer und Wut auch bei ihr die Verwandlung eingesetzt hatte. Etwas, das doch sehr ungewöhnlich ja eigentlich ziemlich selten ist. Mädchen sollten sich nicht verwandeln. Es ist nicht gut für sie und ihren biologischen Rhythmus."

„Jacob, das Letzte gehört jetzt nicht hier her", fauchte Leah kurz und drückte sich etwas von Hermines Freund ab. Harry horchte den Worten von Jacob und fing langsam an zu verstehen, wie kompliziert das Ganze doch war. Allerdings beruhigte sich Leah rasch und schluchzte dem jungen Indianer ihr Einverständnis in die Brust, wo sich ihr Gesicht immer noch befand.

„Danke Leah", flüsterte Jacob und wandte sich danach an Carlisle. „Du solltest deiner Familie Bescheid geben. Wir haben was zu bereden", sagte er in einem Ton, der jeden Vater stolz gemacht hätte und welcher nach Alpha klang und danach sprach Jacob mit seinem Vater und meinte, er würde die Jungs zusammentrommeln, damit sie das Lagerfeuer am Strand von La Push vorbereiten.

„Was machst du da Paul?", rief Jacob und beobachtete skeptisch wie sein Kumpel, kaum dass sie genug Treibholz für die Feuer gesammelt hatten, am Strand einige große Steine aus dem weißen feinen Sand fischte und sie zur Seite warf. Dort nahm sie dann plötzlich der Jüngste im Rudel, Seth, und platzierte sie so, dass es aussah als hätte man ein kleines Areal von fünf mal fünf Metern abgesteckt und von möglichen Gefahren befreit. Wollten sie etwa Volleyball spielen?

„Na wie sieht's denn aus Jake. Ich mache die Arena bereit für den Kampf", erläuterte Paul grinsend.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Hier wird nicht gekämpft. Denn dir ist schon klar, dass ich die Cullens eingeladen habe, um mit ihnen wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Ich habe ihnen mein Wort gegeben, dass wir sie nicht angreifen. Hast du das nicht mitgekriegt?", fuhr Jacob seinen Kumpel verständnislos an.

„Mann bleib ruhig Jake. Niemand greift die Blutsauger an. Doch du musst zugeben, dass die Gelegenheit günstig ist, Mister Universum mal zu einem fairen, kleinen Ringkampf heraus zu fordern."

Jacob schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde woher der Wind wehte. Paul würde wohl niemals erwachsen werden, wenn es um sein Ego und den ewigen Kampf mit Emmett Cullen ging. „Also ich bin raus, was das angeht. Und du solltest es auch irgendwann auf sich beruhen lassen. Emmett ist gar nicht so verkehrt. Und beeindrucken musst du auch niemanden mehr. Rachel kommt heute Abend auch zum Feuer und da du ja auf sie geprägt bist und sie dies auch akzeptiert hat, verstehe ich dich einfach nicht."

Paul grinste nur weiter und räumte den nächsten Stein weg. „Man kann ja noch träumen, oder Jake?" Dann schritt der Gestaltwandler noch einmal die Arena ab und befand alles für richtig. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Zuschauer. Doch die würde wohl noch ein zwei Stunden brauchen.

„Sie sind spät dran", sagte Harry leicht besorgt zu Carlisle und schaute in Richtung Schotterweg, der vom Strand weg in Richtung Indianerdorf führte. Mittlerweile hatten sich irgendwie alle, die Interesse und keine Furcht vor den Cullens hatten, am Meer eingefunden. Wobei der Gryffindor besonders vom ersten Treffen der beiden Ältesten in ihrer Runde berührt worden war, Dumbledore altersmäßig mal außen vor gelassen. Harry dachte noch einmal zurück an vor einer halben Stunde und wie sein Professor mit Hermines Großmutter und Henry Granger zurückgekehrt war und wie die alte Dame und Old Quil sich minutenlang nur angestarrt und dann wie zwei frisch Verliebte ewig geküsst hatten.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich dabei auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie der jüngere Quil leicht gequält gesagte hatte: „Grandpa bitte, ihr seid nicht allein." Doch dies schien den beiden Älteren egal gewesen zu sein und Harry wurde klar, dass diese beiden, egal ob sie all die Jahre auch ein anderes Leben geführt hatten, sich immer noch liebten.

Minuten später dann hatte sich Catherin Granger zu ihrer Enkelin gesellt und diese fest umarmt. „Oh Hermine, mein kleines Rehlein, du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wie leid es mir tut, dass du so viel durchmachen musst."

Hermine hielt ihr Großmutter fest und erwiderte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Grandma, ich bin stark und hab schon anderes überstanden." Danach wurden auch die restlichen Stammesmitglieder der alten Dame vorgestellt und vor allem Quil war neugierig auf die große Liebe seines Opas.

Harry saß mit Jacob, Hermine und Jane etwas abseits und beobachtete die ganze Sache. Eine Menge Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und einer beschäftigte sich damit, wie sehr es doch an Hermines Großmutter genagt haben muss, ein solches Geheimnis vor ihrem Mann zu verstecken. Zu seiner Überraschung, erwiderte Henry, der sich geraden zu seiner Frau gesellt hatte und die Frage von Harry an Hermine gehört hatte: „Oh Harry da liegst du falsch. Mein Dad hat es gewusst, all die Jahre und er hat dies ebenso verborgen, wie meine Mum."

„Was?", riefen Jane und Hermine zeitgleich und Henry nickte. „Ja Jane, er hat es gewusst. Mum hat es mir vorhin erzählt. Sie hat gesagt, dass Henry es ihr auf dem Sterbebett gebeichtet hat, weil er nicht mit einem Geheimnis ins Grab gehen wollte."

„Oh mein Gott, Grandpa. Das ist ja furchtbar. All die Jahre zu wissen, dass …"

„Hermine", unterbrach Henry seine Tochter, die nun mit geweiteten Augen zu ihrer Großmutter schaute. „Das ist nicht furchtbar, sondern wahre Liebe. Cathrin hat gesagte, dass mein Vater es schon vor meiner Geburt gewusst hat. Er wusste, dass ich nicht von ihm sein konnte, weil es zeitlich nicht gepasst hätte. Ich wäre ein Siebenmonatskind gewesen, so seine Worte. Und dennoch er habe nichts gesagt, weil er wusste, wie schwer die Zeit für deine Großmutter damals gewesen war. All die Regeln, all die Traditionen und Verbote und dann die arrangierte Hochzeit durch ihre beiden Familien, die sehr auf ihren Stand in der Gesellschaft geachtete haben. All das war mit der heutigen Zeit nicht zu vergleichen. Im Gegensatz dazu hat Henry, mein Vater, Cathrin schon seit seiner Kindheit geliebt und verehrt und es war ihm egal, dass ich biologisch nicht von ihm war. Schließlich wusste dies keiner. Ich war sein Sohn und aus dieser Tatsache heraus sei seine Liebe zu deiner Großmutter noch stärker gewachsen und er habe jeden Tag etwas dafür getan, dass dies so blieb. Denn Liebe kommt nicht von ungefähr, sondern muss wachsen und gedeihen."

Hermine horchte bei den letzten Worten auf und erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Worte von Alice zurück. Auch sie hatte so etwas in Bezug auf Harry gesagt und langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass diese Aussage über die Liebe wohl jede Menge Wahrheit in sich barg.

Kurz darauf wurden alle aber aus ihren Gedanken geholt, da ein für Harry bisher fremder Junge zum Strand gelaufen kam und rief: „Sie kommen!" Jared, wie Billy ihn nannte, atmete noch einige Male durch und deutete dann in Richtung Schotterweg, der vom Strand wegführte und über welchen jetzt Emmetts Jeep gefahren kam. An Bord waren Esme, Alice, Rosalie und jede Menge Dosen und Schüsseln.

Am Rande des Strandes dann angekommen, stiegen die vier Vampire schließlich aus und während Esme an Rosalie und Emmett Anweisungen gab, entging Alice diesen und kam schnellen Fußes auf Harry zu. Sie umarmte ihn, als hätten sie sich tagelang nicht gesehen und drückte ihrem Freund schließlich einen Kuss auf den Mund, der bei einigen der jüngeren Leute Pfiffe und Catcalls hervor rief.

Schließlich trennten sich Harry und Alice und als der Gryffindor sich umschaute, bemerkte er, dass es nun eine gewisse Spannung zwischen den zwei Parteien gab. Auf der einen Seite das Rudel des Stammes, welches sich zusammengefunden hatte und dann die Cullens abzüglich Carlisle und Alice, die ja schon zwischen Harry und den Grangers standen. Keiner schien so richtig zu wissen, was er sagen sollte und so war es Harry der das Eis brach indem er fragte: „Ähm Emmett, was sind das für Dosen und Schüsseln?"

Der bullige Vampir begann zu grinsen und erwiderte: „Na Harry was denkst du wohl? Essen natürlich. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sich Esme diese Gelegenheit entgehen ließe."

„Emmett", fauchte Carlisles Gefährtin leicht peinlich berührt. Doch ihr Sohn setzte nach. „Kaum hatte Carlisle vorhin angerufen und es fielen die Worte Lagerfeuer und gemeinsames Treffen und Essen, da stieg der Stromverbrauch in der Küche schlagartig an. Und ich hatte noch Glück, denn ich musste nur schnell einkaufen, während Rosalie und Alice als Küchenhilfen rekrutiert wurden."

„Essen? Was für Essen?", fragte Jacob mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Neugier.

„Naja Jake, ich glaube es sind zwei Tonnen Pastete, Steaks und Puddings. Jedenfalls das, was ich hier buckle."

„Emmett Cullen, du bist unmöglich", hörte man Esme schimpfen. Doch dies ging eigentlich unter im Jubel der größtenteils jungen Stammesangehörigen, allen voran Seth, Quil und Jared, die ja während und in der Vorbereitung auf den Kampf mit Victoria schon einmal in den Genuss von Esmes Kochkünsten gekommen waren.

Harry hatte es zwar nicht so geplant, aber das Eis war gebrochen und das Buffet wurde aufgebaut. Dann begrüßten die Stammesältesten ihre Gäste noch einmal formal und man setzte sich erst einmal um das Lagerfeuer herum und begann zu reden. Harry und Hermine hörten den Alten zu und warteten schließlich bis Albus Dumbledore das Wort ergriff. Der alte Zauberer stellte zuerst einmal sich und ein wenig die Zaubererwelt vor und sprach schließlich den eigentlichen Grund für das heutige Treffen an.

„Wir haben uns also heute nun hier versammelt, um einige Dinge zu besprechen, die zwei oder besser vier junge Leute aus unserer Runde betreffen. Ich meine damit natürlich Ms. Granger und ihren Gefährten Jacob, aber auch Harry und Alice Cullen."

„Was meinen Sie damit, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Quil und schaute dabei zu seinem besten Kumpel. „Was birgt denn Jacobs Zukunft?"

„Das liegt allein bei Mister Black, mein Junge. Obwohl er einige Entscheidungen treffen muss, was seine Zukunft mit Ms. Granger betrifft, denn für sie ist ein gewisser Weg vorgeschrieben, in anbetreff ihrer Herkunft und ihres Blutes."

„Ein Weg vorgeschrieben?", fuhr Hermine hoch und auch Harry hatte keine Ahnung worauf sein Mentor hinaus wollte. Er hoffte, dass es für seine beste Freundin nicht auch noch eine dämliche Prophezeiung gab. Etwas das Hermines Eltern auch zu beunruhigen schien und das ihre Gesichter auch zeigten.

„Ho ho, ich bitte um Verzeihung für meine Wortwahl Ms. Granger. Es ist vielleicht etwas unglücklich heraus gekommen. Natürlich steht Ihnen die Welt offen. Ich meinte lediglich Ihre schulische Ausbildung, die Sie nun wichtiger denn je abschließen müssen und wo ich hoffe, dass dies weiterhin in den Mauern von Hogwarts geschieht."

„Ich verstehe Professor", erwiderte Hermine um einiges ruhiger. „Allerdings klingt es mit Ihren Worten so, als wäre es ein Muss und als wenn ich nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte."

„Miss Granger, Sie sind scharfsinnig wie immer und vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen einiges in Bezug auf die Verfahrensweisen des britischen Ministeriums für Zauberei im Umgang mit seiner Jungend erklären", Dumbledore schaute dabei etwas in die Runde, so als wäre Hermine nicht die einzige die es betraf.- „Sie wissen Ms. Granger, das Ministerium sagte immer, alle Zauberer und Hexen haben die freie Wahl was ihre Ausbildung angeht. Doch dies ist schlicht und einfach nicht wahr. Der Minister kann es sich nicht leisten, eine magische Person ohne abgeschlossene Ausbildung durch das Land laufen zu lassen. Es besteht also eine Schulpflicht mit drastischen Konsequenzen, sollte man dieser nicht nachkommen."

„Konsequenzen?", fragte Henry Granger und war sich sicher, ihm würde die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht gefallen.

„Magieblockaden und Gedächtnismanipulationen", erwidert der alte Zauberer. „ Es waren früher gängige Praktiken und sie sind es heute noch, obwohl eher selten angewandt, da kaum einer Hogwarts missen möchte."

„Das heißt, sie nehmen einem die Erinnerungen an sein Leben, wenn man nicht in die Schule will? Das ist ja unmenschlich", brauste Jane Granger auf und musste von ihrem Mann gehalten werden. Und sie war nicht die einzige mit dieser Meinung. Nein, auch viele Angehörigen des Stammes schüttelten ihren Kopf.

„So ist es Mrs. Granger. Wobei dies bei Hermine nicht so einfach sein sollte."

„Wieso Professor?"

„Nun weil wir nach dem Wissen der letzten Stunden wissen, dass in Ihrer Tochter eine weit tiefere, ältere Magie schlummert, die man mit keinen Block einsperren kann. Hermine muss weiter studieren und ihren Abschluss machen. Und mein Wunsch wäre es, wenn sie dies in Hogwarts tut."

Alle schauten den alten Zauberer mit großen Augen an und versuchten das Gehörte zu verstehen. Harry hatte dabei seinen Arm um Alice gelegt, während seine andere Hand die von Hermine hielt als Zeichen, dass er für sie da war.

„Professor, bei all dem eben gesagten habe ich jetzt aber eine Frage. Und zwar betrifft es die Art und Weise, wie Sie schon zweimal betont haben, es würde Sie freuen, wenn ich weiter nach Hogwarts ginge. Glauben Sie wirklich ich würde die Schule verlassen?"

Albus Dumbledore schaute seine Schülerin an und etwas verlegen nickte er. „Nun ja Miss Granger, ich habe diese Befürchtung gehabt, nachdem ich so einige Dinge im Ministerium gehört habe und nachdem was im letzten Schuljahr so in Hogwarts geschehen ist."

„Dinge gehört? Im Ministerium? Was haben Sie gehört, Professor?", hakte Hermine nach und bekam von Albus die Gegenfrage: „Dann haben Sie sich also nicht in Salem beworben?"

Hermines Augen wurden im nächsten Moment immer größer. „Oh? Ooohhh Professor das. Also ich … ich …"

„Hermine, was meint der Professor damit?", fragte jetzt nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Henry Granger.

„Ach das … das war doch nur eine Idee von mir, als … als Professor Umbridge anfing den Unterricht und die Schule immer weiter kaputt zu machen. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie unsere ganzen schulischen Leitungen schmälert und da habe ich mich informiert, ob es nicht noch andere Möglichkeiten gibt, die Ausbildung zu beenden, außer Durmstrang und der Schule vom Madame Maxime. Ich hatte nie vor zu wechseln."

Das Lächeln in Dumbledores Gesicht kehrte zurück und er meinte, dass er Hermine verstand und froh war, dass sich die Sache geklärt hatte. Allerdings machte der alte und weise Zauberer im nächsten Moment einen schwerwiegenden Fehler und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. Er hielt es in Richtung Hermine und meinte, dass wenn sie nun doch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, dass er ihr dann dies hier noch überreichen müsse. Was folgte war ein Schrei, der alle schon schlafenden Vögel der Umgebung panische in die Nacht hinein fliehen ließ.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31

Konnte ein ganzer Kontinent einen Tinnitus bekommen? Ein ganzes Land? Oder aber auch nur eine Stadt? Harry hatte darauf keine Antwort. Alles was er wusste war, dass zumindest alle im Umkreis von Hermine Granger einen hatten. Harry klingelten die Ohren immer noch, nachdem er den entsetzten Schrei, ein lautes „_Iieeckk"_, vernommen hatte und er war froh, dass seine beste Freundin nun schwieg, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass Hermine nur völlig starr dastand und auf den Umschlag in ihren zitternden Händen blickte.

Was war mit ihr und was war das für ein Brief, der Hermine in Panik versetzte? Ein jeder in der Runde schien sich das zu fragen und erst Albus Dumbledore schien seinem Schützling einen Anhaltspunkt zu liefern, als er Harry einen weiteren Brief entgegen hielt mit den Worten: „Hier Harry, der dürfte für dich sein mit den besten Empfehlungen von meiner alten Freundin Griselda Marchbanks."

Harry starrte zuerst den Professor und dann seinen Brief an. „Heißt das … sind das meine … meine ZAGs?"

Dumbledore nickte und sah sich danach einer Menge fragender Blicke gegenüber. Es brauchte also einiger Erklärungen für diejenigen welche nicht in Welt der Magie eingeweiht waren und so sagte der alte Zauberer: „Es sind Prüfungsergebnisse, Zauberergrade, die jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer am Ende seines fünften Hogwartsjahres ablegen muss. Sie zeigen dem jeweiligen Schüler wie gut oder wie schlecht er nach fünf Jahren Schule ist. Eine Zwischenprüfung wenn man so will."

„Aber warum ist meine Freundin dann so entsetzt über den Brief? Wenn es doch nur eine Zwischenprüfung ist?", fragte Jacob und schaute zu Hermines Eltern. Er war sich doch sicher, dass nach all dem was er über sie gehört hatte, Hermine eine der besten Schülerinnen war.

„Weil ich bestimmt alles versaut habe. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass ich bei mindestens vier Fragen nicht alle Antworten gegeben habe und dass …", schluchzte Hermine und sah betroffen zu Boden. Harry konnte nicht anders und begann zu lachen, lauthals zu lachen und jetzt zeigte auch sein alter Mentor eine Regung des Amüsements. Ein breites Lächeln zeichnete sich unter seinem Bart ab, während es sagte: „Also um das genau zu wissen, müssen sie den Brief schon öffnet, Ms. Granger. Doch glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass Sie bestimmt weitaus besser abgeschnitten haben dürften, als ich dies in Ihrem Alter getan habe."

„Sie Professor? Aber Mrs. Marchbanks hat uns doch während unserer Prüfung so von Ihnen vorschwärmt", warf Harry ein und Dumbledore lächelte noch breiter. „Natürlich macht sie das, Harry. Nur dir ist schon klar, dass Griselda weitaus jünger ist als ich und sie wohl kaum meine ZAGs geprüft haben kann."

Harry überlegte und ihm wurde bewusst, dass der Professor recht hatte. Außerdem untermauerte Albus seine Aussage indem er meine, dass er gerade mal sieben ZAGs geschaffte habe, wobei er damit noch im oberen Drittel der damaligen Prüflinge lag. Er selbst habe erst in den beiden letzte Jahren in Hogwarts sich wirklich ernsthaft mit dem Studium beschäftig. Eine Tatsache, die sich dann auch in seinem Abschluss wiedergespiegelt hat. Ein Abschluss von dem jeder sprach, für den man ihm eine gewisse Brillanz zusprach und der ihm später viele Türen geöffnet hatte.

„Ihr seht also, man sollte die ZAGs nicht zu hoch bewerten, wenn ich einfach mal zu überheblich sein darf. Nichtsdestotrotz solltet ihr eure Briefe aber öffnen. Glaubt mir es befreit und keiner von euch beiden sollte Angst haben."

Harry nickte und riss seinen Umschlag auf. Er nahm das Pergament heraus und las, was darauf stand in Ruhe durch. Hermine brauchte noch einige Moment bevor sie soweit war, doch dann tat sie es ihrem besten Freund nach und ein „Oh mein Gott" entkam ihrer Lippen.

„Und?", fragte Jane Granger ihre Tochter gespannt, während diese ihren Arm samt Brief sinken ließ. Etwas, dass die beiden Zahnärzte besorgt werden ließ.

„Ich … ich habe … habe … zwölf … zwölf ZAGs … volle Punktzahl." Im nächsten Moment brachen bei ihr alle Dämme und sie stürzte sich auf Jacob und begann ihn stürmisch zu küssen. Etwas mit dem sowohl der Indianerjunge als auch alle anderen in der Runde wohl nicht gerechnet hatten, denn sie fielen durch die Wucht Hermines beide in den Sand und blieben liegen.

„Wow volle Punktzahl", sagte Emmett und betrachtete das Paar im Sand. Dann ging sein Blick zu Henry Granger und mit einem Grinsen meinte er: „Na da geht doch heute Nacht noch was."

Alle, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger überrascht, starrten den bulligen Vampir an und die Jungend grinste, während Hermine und Jacob Emmett knallrot anschauten. Allerdings war dieser in bester Laune, schien Blut geleckt zu haben und so suchte er sich ein neues Opfer. Denn schließlich hieß es auf der Hut sein, hatte Jacob ein ganzes Rudel als Verstärkung mit, sollte er diesen weiter striezen. Sein Blick blieb daher an Harry hängen und wie dieser seinen Brief nachdenklich in den Hände hielt.

„Was los Harry? Nicht so viel Glück? Prüfung verhauen? Bleibt's heute Nacht beim Handbetrieb?" Und noch bevor Alice ihren Freund vor Emmett und seinen dämlich Sprüchen retten konnte, geschah etwas, dass sich bei allen in die Gedächtnisse einbrennen würde. Denn mit dieser Reaktion des jungen Zauberers hatte wohl niemand gerechnet, zumal es alles rasend schnell ging. Plötzlich begann die Luft um einige Grad wärmer zu werden, sie fing an zu knistern als wäre sie voller Elektrizität und es ballte sich eine Unmenge von Magie unter Harrys rechter Hand. Seine Augen begannen dabei zu leuchten und das Nächste was man sah war ein entsetzt blickender Vampir, ein gelbes, gleisendes Licht und wie Emmett plötzlich abging wie eine Rakete und im weiten Bogen aufs Meer hinausschoss.

Alle waren entsetzt, zumal keiner außer vielleicht Dumbledore oder Hermine je eine derart konzentrierte Ansammlung von Magie gesehen hatte. Kleine Zauber ja, aber das nicht. Und genauso schnell wie die Magie gekommen war, verschwand sie wieder und ließ einen zitternden Harry zurück. Er starrte auf die Stelle wo eben noch Emmett gestanden war und leise formten seine Lippen die Worte: „Was habe ich getan?"

„Harry? Harry ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Hermine panisch und begann ihren besten Freund aus seiner Starre zu rütteln.

„Oh mein Gott. Was habe ich getan?", schrie Harry jetzt förmlich, drehte sich um und rannte sein rechtes Bein leicht hinterher ziehend zum Meer und in es hinein. „Ich muss ihn retten", setzte er nach und war fast schon bis zum Bauch in den Fluten, als ihn zwei Arme umschlagen und hinderten weiter ins Wasser zu gehen.

„Harry beruhige dich. Ihm ist nichts passiert. Hörst du, Harry? Emmett geht es gut. Ich kann ihn von hieraus sehen. Er ist eben wieder aufgetaucht und glaub' mir, der Idiot schwimmt da hinten und lacht sich halb kaputt. Er will sogar noch mal fliegen." Alice hatte ihren Freund erreicht und zog ihn zurück an Land wo die anderen immer noch mehr oder weniger verunsichert waren, wie sie Harry nun begegnen sollten. Und vor allen warum er so drastisch auf Emmetts Joke reagiert hatte. Jacob hatte seinen Kumpel ja schon erzählt, dass Emmett Harry gern auf die Schippe nahm. Aber das? Sollte man vor dem Jungen jetzt Angst haben?

Am Ufer angekommen, wurde es Harry erst so richtig bewusst, was er getan hatte. Wie sollte er den anderen nur wieder unter die Augen treten? Was dachten die Cullen jetzt nur von ihm? Oder die Grangers? Oder der ganze Stamm? Harry schaffte es nicht aufzublicken und bekam dadurch nicht mit, wie Hermine seinen Brief aufhob und las.

„Oh Harry", flüsterte sie und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit von Carlisle und Albus Dumbledore auf sich.

„So schlimm?", fragte der blonde Vampir, der ja eigentlich so rein gar nichts über Harrys Schulleben und seine dortigen Leistungen wusste.

„Ähm eigentlich nicht, Carlisle. Harry hat allein acht ZAGs regulär aufgrund seiner belegten Fächer in Hogwarts und zwei zusätzliche für sein Wissen in VggdK und dafür, dass er einen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören kann. Das einzige Fach außer Astronomie und Wahrsagen und Geschichte, hinter dem kein O steht ist Zaubertränke. Doch das ist ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten, wenn man den Lehrer für dieses Fach und sein Verhältnis zu uns Gryffindors beziehungsweise Harry kennt."

„Was meinen sie damit, Ms. Granger? Laut meinem Wissen nach war Professor Snape sehr zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen. Verraten sie ihm aber nicht, dass ich das erzählt habe", fragte Dumbledore. „Und ein E ist doch ein sehr gutes Ergebnis für so ein schwieriges Fach wie Zaubertränke."

„Das mag sein Professor, doch das genau ist Harrys Problem. Ein E reicht nicht um weiter am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Professor Snape hat uns gewarnt, dass keiner in den Fortgeschrittenenkurs kommt, der nicht mindestens ein O erreicht. Und damit sind Harry Bemühungen alle umsonst gewesen. Wissen sie wie schwer wir drei zusammen gebüffelt haben, trotz des ganzen Stress mit Professor Umbridge. Er kann damit seinen Wunsch Auror zu werden begraben. Kein Wunder also, dass er ein Ventil brauchte. Emmett hat ihn wirklich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt."

„Oh daher weht der Wind", erwiderte Dumbledore und schaute nachdenklich in Richtung Harry, der mittlerweile wieder aus dem Wasser heraus war. Der alte Zauberer löste sich von der Gruppe und kam seinem Schützling entgegen. „Harry…", wollte er sagen, doch dieser unterbrach ihn. „Professor, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

„Schon gut Harry. Ms. Granger hat mir die Sache mit dem E in Zaubertränke erklärt und ich glaube, ich habe da eine gute Nachricht. Doch bevor wir dazu kommen, sollten wir uns um deine nassen Sachen kümmern." Damit zückte der alte Zauberer seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Harrys pitschnasse Klamotten. Den Trocknungszauber schaffte Dumbledore dann aber nicht mehr, denn eine laute Stimme schallte vom Wasser her.

„Harry Potter so leicht kommst du mir damit nicht davon. Das war meine Lieblingsjeans." Und bevor irgendeiner, ja selbst Dumbledore reagieren konnte, war Emmett bis auf fünf Meter an die kleine Gruppe heran gekommen, seine Augen waren fast schwarz und als er den Zauberstab in Dumbledores Hand sah, streckte seine eigene blitzschnell aus und rief: „Accio Zauberstab."

Das allein war schon verrückt es zu versuchen. Wer wusste schon, wie einer der weltweit besten Duellanten auf diesen Angriff reagieren würde. Doch das Entsetzen in den Augen aller wurde noch größer, ja sogar bei Dumbledore selbst, als Emmett mit seinem Tun Erfolg hatte, nun den Stab auf Harry richtete und schließlich laut und deutlich sagte: „Aquamenti!"

Die Wucht des Wassers war enorm und Harry verschluckte sich höllisch, da er vor lauter Überraschung vergaß seinen Mund zu schließen. Das Husten war bestimmt noch hundert Meter zu hören, auch geschuldet der Tatsache, dass alle fassungslos zwischen dem Gryffindor und dem bulligen Vampir hin und her schauten. Letzter schien aber mit Harrys völlig durchnässtem Zustand zufrieden zu sein und grinste im nächsten Moment. Er drehte sich in Richtung Dumbledore und nachdem er in Cowboymanier den Zauberstab wie einen Colt kurz um seinen Zeigefinger hatte kreisen lassen, gab er ihn dem alten Zauberer: „Mit besten Dank zurück, Professor. Für den Wasserspruch reichts bei mir leider noch nicht ohne Hilfe, geschweige denn, dass ich einen anderen kenne."

Dumbledores Miene schien immer noch versteinert zu sein und Harry, der sich mittlerweile das Wasser aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte bemerkte dies. Sein Blick ging dann in Richtung der Hand des Professors, in welcher er nun den Stab hielt und schließlich zurück zu den azurblauen Augen seines Mentors. Diese fingen an zu leuchten und das für Dumbledore so typische Funkeln kehrte zurück. Es schien so als wäre der alte Zauberer erleichtert und nur Augenblicke später machte dieser dann schließlich das, was er vor einigen Augenblicken noch vorgehabt hatte. Er schwang kurz den Stab und Harry spürte wie sämtliche Nässe von seinen Körper wich.

„Besser, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry nickte dankbar. Dann wurde der Zauberer auch noch bei Emmett und Alice ausgeführt und während er dies tat, sagte Dumbledore: „Also wie schon vorhin gesagte, solltest du dir um deine weitere Teilnahme an Zaubertränke keine Sorgen machen. Ich glaub ich habe da eine Lösung."

„Wirklich Professor?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll und sein Mentor nickte: „Ja Harry. Aber lass dich überraschen. Wir haben jetzt noch wichtigere Dinge zu bereden."

Damit bedeutete Dumbledore, dass es Zeit war sich wieder ans Lagerfeuer zu setzten und er erklärte, während man sich all die von Esme und auch Sue und Emily zubereiteten Köstlichkeiten schmecken ließ, wie er sich die Zukunft von Hermine und Harry vorstellte, jedenfalls für die nächsten beiden Jahre.

Harry hörte ihm dabei zu, sein Blick lag jedoch mehr auf Billy und Carlisle, als die jeweiligen Väter derer Personen, die es ja eigentlich auch betraf. Wie würde Billy reagieren? Oder Carlisle? Wobei dieser nicht wirklich Einfluss auf Alice ausüben würde. Schließlich war Alice ja eigenständig genug.

„…also wie schon gesagt, Harry und Hermine müssen unbedingt ihre Schule fortführen. Wobei ich ganz stark die Hoffnung hege, dass dies in Hogwarts geschieht."

„Aber ich gehe nicht allein", rief Harry plötzlich mit Entschlossenheit. „Ich liebe Alice und werde sie nicht verla…"

„Harry … ich war noch nicht fertig. Ich habe dir doch in unserem Gespräch nach deinem Besuch im Ministerium gesagt, dass alles was ich will ist, dass du eine halbwegs normale Jungend hast. Etwas, mit dem ich bisher leider nicht ganz so viel Erfolg hatte. Und daher …", er wandte sich nun an Carlisle, „ … stimme ich Ihnen zu Dr. Cullen."

„Mir?", fragte das Familienoberhaupt der Cullens überrascht. Obwohl er hoffte, dass es nicht das war, was er befürchtete. Carlisle hatte in den letzten Augenblicken wieder das Gefühl gehabt, er würde durchleuchtet werden. Und als ihm in den Sinn kam, was er zuletzt gedacht hatte, da fürchtete er nun um die Reaktion des alten Zauberers.

„Ja Dr. Cullen, ich stimme Ihnen voll und ganz zu. Wir haben uns nie darüber unterhalten, was Sie als Gegenleistung für die aufopferungsvolle Pflege von Harry bekommen sollen."

„Oh", entfuhr es mehreren Personen in der Runde, da die meisten Carlisle als die Selbstlosigkeit in Persona kannten.

„Professor, es ist nicht fair, die Gedanken anderer zu lesen", versuchte sich Carlisle zu verteidigen, doch der alte Zauberer ging gar nicht darauf ein. Er würde sich nie anmaßen den Arzt für seine Gedanken zu verurteilen. Denn im Grunde hatte Carlisle ja Recht. Dumbledore selbst hatte an das Gute im Herzen des Vampirs appelliert und dessen starkes Mitgefühl ein wenig ausgenutzt, nachdem er ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung auf den Zahn gefühlt hatte. Allerdings stellten ihn die jetzigen Gedanken des blonden Vampirs vor eine neue Aufgabe. Etwas, das einer schnellen Entscheidung bedurfte und für die man den alten Zauberer wohl einmal mehr als nur für verrückt erklären würde. Doch sie waren auch im Krieg mit Voldemort und nachdem dessen Rückkehr nun als offiziell galt und man erkannt hatte, dass sehr sehr viele Menschen Dumbledore und Harry Unrecht getan hatten. Nun ja, sagen wir es mal so. Albus Dumbledore hatte einmal mehr ein gewisses Polster an Freiräumen und Cornelius Fugde zögerte seine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen. Aus diesen Grunde begann Harrys Mentor auch leicht zu lächeln und sagte: „Und aus diesem Grunde denke ich, dass Ihr Wunsch gerechtfertigt ist."

„Wunsch? Was für ein Wunsch, Carlisle?", fragte Esme.

„Nun Mrs. Cullen", erwiderte Albus erklärend, „es geht in der Idee Ihres Mannes um die Zukunft Ihrer Kinder. Obwohl es natürlich bei jedem selbst liegt, ob er diese Zukunft wählt. Im Großen und Ganzen jedoch läuft es darauf hinaus, ob es möglich ist, dass Alice, Rosalie und Emmett Harry begleiten können, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt."

„Oh", riefen die drei betroffenen Vampire überrascht, gefolgt von einem eher niedergeschlagenem „oooh" seitens Jacobs.

„Das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Sie Mister Black", fügte Dumbledore rasch hinzu und die Augen des Werwolfs begannen zu leuchten.

„Oh man, wie geil ist das denn? Ich und zaubern." Emmett fand als erster die Sprache wieder und musste sich natürlich von Esme für seine Ausdrucksweise rügen lassen.

„Nun Mister Cullen, ob es _geil _ist, wie sie so schön sagen. Nun das weiß ich nicht. Allerdings sehe ich bei Ihnen eine gewisse Notwendigkeit in Sachen magischer Schule. Denn jetzt, da Sie um unsere Welt wissen, sollten Sie diese auch kennen lernen, um nicht ihrer Gefahren zu erliegen. Glauben Sie mir Mister Cullen, ein Vampir zu sein, macht sie in der Welt der Muggel vielleicht zu etwas, mit dem diese nicht umgehen können. Doch wir Zauberer und Hexen haben unsere Mittel und Wege um ihre Vorteile in Nachteile zu verwandeln."

„Oh wirklich?", fragte Emmett auf einer Wolke der Euphorie getragen und daher herausfordernd. Doch allein das erhabene Gesicht des alten Zauberers und wie er über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg schaute, ließ es dem sonst so taffen Vampir einen sonderbaren Schauder über den Rücken laufen.

„Doch das soll keine Drohung sein, Mister Cullen, sondern eher eine Warnung. Denn nicht alle Zauberer sind gut, so wie nicht alle Vampire böse sind. Es gibt immer Menschen aus beiden Lagern. Und um genau diesen richtig zu begegnen, geht man schließlich in eine Schule wie Hogwarts und lernt."

„Aber was würde dies kosten?", fragte nun Billy, wobei er nicht einmal darauf einging, ob sein Sohn überhaupt das Reservat verlassen würde. Für den alten Indianer schien klar zu sein, dass es so kam und auch wenn er es niemals laut sagen würde, so war Billy Black froh, wenn sein Sohn die Welt kennen lernte. Denn wenn man ehrlich war, gab es in La Push nicht viel außer Traditionen und Billy würde alles tun, damit sein Junge hier nicht fest saß.

„Nun ja, es gibt da einen gewissen Satz an Lehrgeld, welches die Familien…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Jacob", unter brach Harry seinen Mentor. „Meine Eltern und auch Sirius haben mir eine Menge Geld hinterlassen und wenn du willst, dann …"

„Ich will keine Almosen", sagte Jacob resolut und bedachte Harry mit einem stolzen Blick. Etwas das diesen leicht zurückweichen ließ. Denn so hatte Harry dies auch nicht gemeint. Er hatte nur daran gedacht, dass Jacob und Hermine weiter zusammen bleiben konnten. Aber vielleicht war es etwas falsch herüber gekommen.

„Nun Mister Black und auch ihr anderen. Ich war mit meinem Satz noch nicht fertig gewesen. Denn ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass diese Familien, meist sind es alte ehrwürdige Zaubererfamilien, dieses Lehrgeld freiwillig geben als Danke und Stolz und Verbundenheit zu Hogwarts."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry überrascht und Dumbledore nickte: „Ja Harry, Hogwarts finanziert sich weitestgehend selbst und dies schon seit seiner Gründung. Früher gab es da so etwas wie den Zehnt, welchen die Bauern und Bergleute um das Schloss Hogwarts herum an ihren Lehnsherren, in Hogwarts Fall die Familie Gryffindor zahlen musste. Doch in den späteren Zeiten und bis heute hin, kommt das Geld der Schule weitestgehend aus Beteiligungen an Firmen und Projekten in beiden Welten, sowohl der magischen als auch der Welt der Muggel."

„Beteiligungen? Beide Welten? Die Muggelwelt?", rief Henry Granger überrascht und Dumbledore nickte: „Ja Doktor Granger. Aber nicht wie Sie denken. Es wird keine Magie angewandt im Sinne davon, dass wir uns vielleicht in die Finanzwelt einmischen oder durch Zauberei unsere Geheimhaltung gefährden. Nein, bei einer Vielzahl handelt es sich bei unseren Beteiligungen um Projekte aus dem Bereich der Tränke und der Medizin. Ein Bereich, dem man zwar Wunder zuspricht, doch der am wenigsten die magische Welt verraten würde. Viele Söhne einiger auch in der nichtmagischen Welt sehr bekannter Familien wollten schon in früheren Zeiten ihr Wissen und ihre Begabung in diesem Gebiet nutzen und in die Wirtschaft gehen. Wobei dies aufgrund unserer Traditionen in der Muggelwelt weit einfacher ist."

„Das heißt einige Zauberer mischen in der Pharmaindustrie mit?", hakte Jane Granger nach.

„Das ist richtig, Doktor Granger. Obwohl einige vielleicht etwas untertrieben ist. Wenngleich man nicht immer ihr Namen kennt und weiß, dass sie Zauberer sind. So wie bei einem meiner ersten Schüler, den ich als junger Lehrer für Verwandlungen unterrichten durfte. Er war ein Nachkomme des Hauses Bayer in Deutschland."

Dumbledore sah vielsagend in Richtung der drei Mediziner und schien deren erstaunte Gesichter sichtlich zu genießen und glaubte noch einen draufsetzen zu können, indem er mit amüsiertem Ton sagte: „Oh Ja. Während ein anderer Schüler unterdes, übrigens ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad eures jetzigen Professors für Zaubertränke, seine Ergebnisse eines von ihm in der Schule eigentlich vermasselten Herzstärkungstrankes weiterentwickelt hat und ist jetzt leitender Mitarbeiter in der Forschungsabteilung eines Konzerns, der vor über hundert Jahren von einem Mann namens Karl Pfizer gegründet wurde."

Die Erkenntnis und das wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht von Doktor Granger ließ den alten Zauberer breit schmunzeln. Hermines Vater wusste also worauf Dumbledore abzielte und erwiderte diabolisch lächelnd: „Und von ihm bekommen sie jedes Jahr eine schöne Stange Geld?"

Dumbledores Gesicht veränderte sich nun in einer Art und Weise, wie es Harry wohl kaum für möglich gehalten hatte. Denn zum ersten Male glaubte er so etwas wie ein schelmisches Grinsen bei seinem Mentor zu entdecken, kein Lächeln oder Funkeln in den Augen sondern ein wirkliches Grinsen. Dann nickte er auch noch und erwiderte: „Richtig Doktor Granger. Besonders durch Hogwarts Beteiligungen am Unternehmen dieses Ehemaligen zeigt die Bilanz der Schule steil nach oben …"

„Etwas, was man ja nicht verachten sollte, oder Professor?", erwiderte Henry nun und fügte nachdenklich hinzu: „Und sollte Hogwarts jemals seine eigenen Galleonen prägen, wären die bestimmt eine sehr _harte _Währung. Meinen sie nicht?"

„Henry?", meldete sich Jane Granger zu Wort, der es allmählich zu weit ging. Aber ihr Mann hört nicht, genauso wenig wie Albus Dumbledore. Sie beide schienen in einem Wettstreit um immer anzüglicherer Umschreibungen.

„Henry … Professor … _Jungs, es reicht. Ich denke alle, die wissen was Pfilzer herstellt, haben es verstanden."_

Die beiden zuckten zusammen und Harrys Mentor schien etwas verlegen. Er blickte in die Runde und versuchte die Lage wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Ein Räuspern sollte ihm wohl dabei helfen, gefolgt von Worten in einem eher lehrerhaften Ton. „Sie sehen also, Hogwarts mag zwar ein altes Schloss sein, doch auch wir gehen mit der Zeit, anders als vielleicht uns Ministerium und Teile seiner Mitarbeiter. Die Schule ist gut konstituiert, was auch einen Grund darstellt, warum das Ministerium im letzten Schuljahr mittels einer seiner Mitarbeiterinnen versuchte hat die Oberhand in Hogwarts zu erlangen."

„Umbrigde", knurrte nun Harry, obwohl ihm eigentlich die Frage nach dem ominösen Produkt auf der Zunge lag, und alle anderen, die ein wenig über Hintergrundwissen verfügten und wussten, warum sich die beiden Männer über ihrer Wortspiele so feierten, schauten ihn verwundert an.

„Richtig Harry, Dolores Umbrigde. Doch dies ist nun vorbei und soweit ich weiß, wird es für sie in nächster Zeit noch um einiges schwerer. Denn einige Eltern laufen im Ministerium Sturm, nachdem ihnen ihre Kinder die Überbleibsel ihrer Strafarbeiten gezeigt haben. Etwas für dass ich mich zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres noch persönlich entschuldigen werde. Ich hätte es niemals soweit kommen lassen dürfen."

Dabei blickte Dumbledore auf Harrys Hand, über die der Junge gerade strich, so als spürte er die Blutfeder einmal mehr. Doch Harrys Freude war dort nichts mehr. Kein „Ich soll nicht lügen" war in seine Haut geritzt. Denn dafür hatten seine Heilbäder gesorgt.

Harry in seinen Gedanken lassend wandte sich Dumbledore schließlich an Jacob und sagte: „Du siehst also, es sind keine Almosen. Vielmehr bietet Hogwarts sowohl dir als auch den Kindern von Dr. Cullen so etwas wie ein Stipendium an. Wobei ich euch eher als Gäste der Schule sehe, die etwas über unsere Welt kennen lernen wollen und vielleicht den einen oder anderen Zauberspruch."

Mit dieser Erklärung schaute Dumbledore vor allem in Richtung Emmett, was diesen zum Grinsen brachte und danach wurden so ziemlich alle Themen und Fragen in der Runde um das Lagerfeuer diskutiert. Eine Runde, die Harry genoss und in die er sich mit einigen Geschichten auch einbrachte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich hier geborgen und wurde nur etwas unruhig, als er beim Zuhören und Beobachten der anderen bemerkte, dass Emily, Sams Freundin, immer mal wieder in Richtung der Vampire, insbesondere Esme schaute und diese mit einem sonderbaren Blick bedachte. Es sah für Harry so aus, als würde die Indianerfrau etwas beschäftigen. Doch was es war, darauf hatte Harry keine Antwort und dann wurde er auch schon wieder etwas gefragt und er wandte sich an Billy …


	32. Chapter 32

Ich wünsch euch ein besinnliches Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch

Euer Mister Figgs

Kapitel 32

„Komm schon, du Pussy. Wer weiß wann du es wieder einmal machen kannst?", rief Seth mit leicht quengelnder Stimme und spritzte eine gewaltige Menge Meereswasser über die kleine in der Sonne sitzende Gruppe bestehend aus Harry, Hermine und Leah, die zusammen mit Jacob und seiner älteren Schwester Rachel am Strand von La Push saßen und den letzten gemeinsamen Tag verbrachten.

Morgen, schon ziemlich zeitig sollte es losgehen, würde ihre kleine Reise beginnen, die Hermine und Harry zurück und Jacob und die Hälfte der Familie Cullen in eine für sie völlig neue Welt führte. Aus diesem Grunde war Harry in diesem Moment hier auch ohne seine Liebste hier am Strand. Denn obwohl Alice von Billy auch weiterhin die Erlaubnis besaß hierher zu kommen, wenn sie in Begleitung von Hermine oder Harry war, fehlte sie heute. Carlisle hatte seine Kinder, sprich Alice und Edward für vier und Emmett und Rosalie für zwei Tage bis hinauf nach Alaska zum Denaliclan auf die Jagd geschickt, um ihre Reserven für ihre Reise nach England und nach Hogwarts aufzufüllen und um sich von ihren Freunden dort in den kalten Gefilden zu verabschieden.

„Nerv nicht, Seth", knurrte Jacob und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich springe heute noch von den Klippen und du weißt ich halte mein Wort." Doch vorerst genoss der Indianerjunge die sanften Streicheleinheiten, die ihm seine Freundin zukommen ließ, während Hermine sich nebenher mit den anderen beiden Mädchen unterhielt. Besonders mit Leah konnte man reden, wenn mal zu ihr durchgedrungen war und was Rachel anging, so hatte Hermine in ihr so etwas wie eine Verbündete gefunden, war doch Paul auf sie geprägt worden. Und da dieser wohl noch um eine Spur hitzköpfiger war als Jacob, und weil sie Jacobs ältere Schwester war, konnte sie Hermine wohl am ehesten ein paar Tipps geben.

Und so verstrich die Zeit und die Sonne fing an den Sand und die Luft immer weiter zu erwärmen, eine Tatsache, die bei den Mädels den Wunsch aufkommen ließ, sich etwas abzukühlen. Etwas, das Harry auch gern getan hätte, doch Carlisle hatte ihn gebeten, dies zu unterlassen. Irgendwie vertrug sich das salzige Wasser nicht mit Harrys Heilbädern. Ein Effekt, der sich schon kurz nach dem großen Treffen, wie Seth und Jacob das erste gemeinsame Lagerfeuer der Vampire und der Werwölfe vor ein paar Tagen jetzt nannten, eingestellt hatte. Zuerst hatte Harry geglaubt, er hätte sich nur etwas überanstrengt. Doch schon einen Tag nachdem er ins Meer gerannte war um Emmett nach seinem Wutausbruch zu retten, fühlte Harry wie seine Gelenke im Fuß und im Beckenbereich wieder mehr schmerzten und die neue Haut runzliger und trockener als gewöhnlich geworden war.

Sorgenvoll hatte Carlisle dies beobachtete und sich sofort mit Professor Snape in Verbindung gesetzt. Dumbledore hatte hierfür einen Zauber über das Haus der Cullens gelegt, der es Carlisle in der Zukunft ermöglichen sollte, eine Eule zu sich zu rufen, falls er Post an seine Kinder senden wollte. Die Antwort auf seinen ersten selbstverschickten Brief kam drei Tage später und er bestätigte Carlisles Befürchtungen. Harrys Heiltrank und das Meersalz vertrugen sich nicht. Das Salz wirkte der Regenration entgegen, neutralisierte die Schmerzlinderung und trocknete die Haut aus. Harry konnte wohl erst wieder im Meer baden, wenn er vollends genesen war und somit schaute er ein wenig wehmütig in Richtung Wasser. Wehmut, die jedoch wenige Augenblicke später verschwunden sein sollte, gewichen einem Gefühl, welches Harry doch so vehement versuchte abzulegen … nämlich Scham.

Erster Auslöser dafür war Rachel Black, eine in den Augen vieler Männer mehr als nur attraktiven jungen Frau, welche sämtliche black´schen Eigenschaften vereinte. Ihr Körper war sportlich, wohlproportioniert, die Haut sonnengebräunt und ihre schwarzen Haare reichten so weit nach unten, dass wenn Rachel ein Arschgeweih gehabt hätte, dieses Tier einen Pony besäße.

Und eben diese Schönheit schien sich ihrer Reize bewusst und geizte nicht als sie ihr T-Shirt und ihre wild abgeschnittene Jeanshose auszog und nun im Bikini vor Harry stand. Der Mund wurde ihm trocken und er verschluckte sich dann fast als auch Leah sich ihrer gewohnten Klamotten, sprich Karohemd und Jeans entledigte. So viel nackte Haut hatte Harry nun wahrlich, seinen Traum von Rosalie mal außer Acht lassend, noch nicht gesehen und ein Kampf begann. Ein Kampf zwischen sich nicht zu verschlucken, zu sabbern und nicht allzu offensichtlich auf die beiden Frauenkörper zu starren. Alice als seine Freundin hin oder her, als hormongeladener Teenager musste der Gryffindor einfach seinen Blick schweifen lassen.

„Kommst du mit ins Wasser, Hermine?", fragte Rachel und schaute die dritte im Bund fordernd an. Hermine zögerte jedoch etwas und blickte erst zu Harry und dann zu Jacob, der seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Rachel. Ich würde gern mit ins Wasser kommen. Ich schwimme nämlich für mein Leben gern. Aber ich habe nur dieses eine Shirt mit zum Strand gebracht und wenn es nass wird? Nun Professor Dumbledore hat gemeint, ich solle das Zaubern beschränken, da mein Aufenthalt hier in den Staaten mittlerweile auch dem britischen Ministerium gemeldet wurde und sie mich daher wieder auf dem Radar haben."

„Na dann zieh es doch einfach aus, Hermine. Wir haben doch auch keins an", mischte sich Leah ein und Hermine schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Also wenn du meinst und das keinen stört. Ich habe mal gelesen, die Menschen hier in den Staaten sind in der Hinsicht etwas prüde."

„Sind wir nicht. Von mir aus kannst du das Shirt ruhig weglassen", rief nun Jacob, drehte sich auf den Bauch und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Indianerjunge alles andere als dagegen war, seine Freundin im Bikini zu sehen. Das Jacob dann aber fast die Augen übergingen, war allerdings dem Umstand geschuldet, dass Hermine es auch wirklich tat, sie ihr Shirt auszog, jedoch kein Bikinioberteil zum Vorschein kam.

„Na gut, wenn's keinen stört, dann komme ich natürlich mit ins Wasser. Mein Dad sagt immer ich bin eine Wasserratte", sagte sie mit einer gewissen Vorfreude, wobei man ihre nächsten Worte nur gedämpfte vernahm, da sie sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. „Ich hatte nämlich Bedenken, dass es Ärger geben könnte, wenn ich hier oben ohne bade. Aber Madame Pomfrey hat mir nun mal verboten einen BH zu tragen, bis meine Wunden gänzlich verheilt sind. Sie meinte, die Schwerkraft sollte in meinem Alter noch kein Problem sein, wohin im Gegenzug die Träger meine Haut zu sehr reizen würden."

Im nächsten Moment war es ganz still am Strand und nur die entfernten Schreie eines sich in die Fluten fallen lassenden Seth´s konnte man vernehmen. Sowohl Jacob als auch Harry starrten Hermines Körper an, ließen ihre Blicke über die samtene Haut, die durchtrainierten Arme und die wohlgeformten Brüste des Mädchens gleiten und schienen zu nichts weiter fähig.

„Wow", entkam es Jacob und man konnte sehen, dass er immer röter wurde. Wohin gegen Harry gar nichts sagte und immer noch auf die Brust seiner besten Freundin starrte. Nun jedenfalls sah es so für einen Außenstehenden aus. Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte etwas ganz anderes Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit und etwas, das man eigentlich nur noch wahrnahm, wenn man genau hinsah … eine Narbe. Ein dunklerer Strich, der auf der von der Sonne gebräunten Haut eigentlich kaum noch zu sehen war. Doch Harry wusste dass es ihn gab und so starrte er das Überbleibsel ihres Kampfes im Ministerium an, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde seine Umgebung wahr zu nehmen.

Erst Rachels Stimme schien zu ihm durchzudringen und Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. „Also Harry wirklich. Es schickt sich nicht, einem Mädchen so dermaßen auf die Brust zu starren. Man könnte denken zu seiest ein Lüstling und nicht ihr bester Freund."

Sofort wurde Harry sich seinem Benehmen bewusst und senkt beschämt seinen Blick, die Gedanken jedoch immer noch auf die Narbe gerichtete und ein zunehmendes Gefühl für diese Verunstaltung seiner besten Freundin verantwortlich zu sein umschloss sein Herz. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Das habe ich nicht gewollt."

Leah und Rachel schien von Harrys Verlegenheit amüsiert und lachten, während man bei Jacob ein leises Knurren hören konnte. Wem es galt, konnte man nur ahnen. Doch damit war die ganze Sache noch nicht erledigt, denn anders als die beiden Indianermädchen, kannte Hermine Harry nur zu gut, als dass sie seine Worte falsch deutete.

Und keine zwei Sekunden später erklang ihre Stimme strenge und autoritär. „Oh nein Harry Potter das tust du nicht. Du wirst mich sofort ansehen." Alle im Kreis schauten Hermine verwirrt an und als Harry es geschafft hatte seine beste Freundin wieder anzublicken, ihre nackte Brust mal ausblendend, fuhr die Gryffindor auch schon fort. „Du wirst dir nicht die Schuld an dem geben, was uns passiert ist, verstanden? Harry, wir sind dir freiwillig ins Ministerium gefolgt um Sirius zu retten. Hörst du, freiwillig und wir alle, Neville, Ron, Luna und Ginny, wir wussten, dass es nicht leicht wird."

„Ja aber …", wollte Harry Hermine unterbrechen, doch das schien unmöglich, denn sie hob sofort die Hand.

„Kein Aber, Harry. Im Krieg gibt es Opfer und Verletzte. Wobei wir das Glück hatten zu letzteren zu gehören. Und wenn einem die Verantwortung für unsere Narben und Verletzungen geben willst, dann gib sie verdammt noch mal den Todessern und Voldemort. Oder wenn es dir hilft, in meinem Fall und meiner Narbe Dolohow und seinem dunklen Schneidefluch. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Harry konnte für einen Moment gar nichts sagen. Doch dann nickte er und wandte seinen Blick gen Boden. Denn jetzt wo es nicht mehr um die Narbe ging, so fand er, schickte es sich wirklich nicht mehr an seiner besten Freundin auf die, naja zugegebenermaßen reizvollen, nackte Brust zu starren. Hermine nahm dies als ein gutes Zeichen auf und lächelte. „So und jetzt geht's ins Wasser. Ich glaub ich brauche eine Abkühlung. Was meint ihr Mädels?"

„Definitiv Hermine", sagte Rachel und lachte nun auch.

„Kommst du mit, Jacob?", fragte Hermine dann erwartungsvoll an ihren Freund gewandt. Doch wurde sie hier überraschendenderweise enttäuscht.

„Ähm eher nicht, Schatz", erwiderte Jacob angespanntem Gesicht „Ich bleibe noch kurz bei Harry und bereite mich mental auf meinen Sprung von den Klippen vor. Du weißt doch, ich habe es Seth versprochen und komme dann nach meinem Sprung zu euch rüber."

„Ok bis gleich", sagte Hermine leicht verdutzt und hauchte Jake einen Kuss zu. Dann schaute sie zu Harry und wie dieser immer noch den Kopf abgewandt hatte. „Und du Harry Potter, werd ja lockerer. Dies hier sind ja wohl nicht deine ersten Brüste, die du gesehen hast. Und glaub mir, du musst noch viel cooler werden. Denn wenn ich Kathy Bell und Angelina richtig verstanden habe, kommt im nächsten Jahr so einiges auf uns zu."

„Und was?", fragte Harry, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es in Hogwarts etwas gab, das dem hier gerade glich.

„Oh Harry, ich hab da so was munkeln gehört. Sachen wie Aufklärungsunterricht mit Professor McGonagall. Oder aber, dass die Sechstklässler in das geheime Ritual des Flaschendrehens eingeweiht werden. Glaub mir Gryffindors geheimer Almanach der Schülerschaft hält noch vieles für uns bereit, dass nicht in der Geschichte Hogwarts steht."

Harry schaute seine beste Freundin entsetzt an, hatte er doch überhaupt keine Ahnung wovon diese da redete. Doch diese ging nicht weiter auf ihn ein und rannte ins Wasser. So blieb ihm nicht weiter übrig als sich den doch vor allem sehr störenden Gedanken an seine Professorin im Gespräch über Sex aus dem Geiste zu drängen. Eine Hilfe dabei war übrigens Jacob, der kaum dass die Mädels weg waren, sich sofort mit strengem Ton an Harry wandte.

„Ok Harry Potter, heraus mit der Sprache, was ist das für eine Narbe bei Hermine? Was für einen Kampf habt ihr gekämpft? Welches Ministerium? Und ganz wichtig, wer ist Dolohow?"

Harry zuckte zusammen und war sich sicher, dass besonders die Antwort auf letztere Frage eine Menge Wut schüren könnte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Gryffindor nicht wirklich Lust hatte, von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer zu berichten, brachte sie ja die Erinnerung an Sirius Tod wieder hoch. Daher schaute er Jacob an und erwiderte sich an einen Strohhalm klammernd: „Muss das jetzt sein? Willst du nicht lieber ins Wasser und mit Hermine planschen? Ich komme hier schon allein klar."

Jacobs Gesicht veränderte sich und ein Grinsen zeichnete sich ab, welches Harry nicht wirklich gefiel.

„Würde ich ja gerne, Harry. Geht aber gerade nicht."

„Wieso?"

„Weils peinlich werden könnte."

„Hähh?"

„Das heißt wie bitte, Harry. Doch sehe ich mal drüber hinweg und versuch es dir so zu erklären. Harry, ich bin ein Teenager, geprägt auf eines der heißesten Mädchen der Welt, welches sich gerade vor mir bis auf den Slip ausgezogen hat und jetzt mit zwei anderen, spärlich bekleideten Mädchen im Wasser steht und Ball spielt. Ich kann jetzt also nicht aufstehen, liege hier auf dem Bauch und brauche dringend eine Ablenkung, sonst gibt es eine Umweltkatastrophe, weil ich irgendeine Ölquelle weit unter mir angebohrt habe."

Harry wollte eigentlich wieder ein geistreiches „Hähh" von sich geben, als ihm klar wurde, was Jacob meine und mit einem verlegenem „Oh" ging sein Blick in Richtung Jacobs Körpermitte und wie diese leicht nach oben gewölbt war, so als würde der Junge auf etwas liegen.

Jacob grinste aufgrund Harrys Gesichts und meinte, dass ihm dies an sich nicht stören würde, wenn er mit Hermine alleine wäre. Doch da sie sich in Begleitung von Leah und noch wichtiger seiner älteren Schwester Rachel befanden, fiel dies natürlich aus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss, dass er Jacob helfen würde. „Ok ich erzähle es dir. Aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen, abgemacht?"

„Ok, und die wären?"

„Du bleibst ruhig und flippst nicht aus, wenn du die Geschichte hörst. Und noch wichtiger, du bleibst auf dem Bauch liegen. Ich habe keine Lust in den nächsten Minuten durch ein Zelt in deiner Hose abgelenkt zu werden." Beim letzten Satz lachte Harry leicht und fühlte sich sichtlich erleichtert, kein brennendes Gefühl in seinem Gesicht verspürt zu haben. Vielleicht war das ja ein Anfang vom Cooler- Werden.

„Geht klar Harry. Ich bleibe ruhig und bäuchlings liegen, damit du nicht neidisch wirst." Jacob konnte sich eine kleine Spitze nicht verkneifen und Harry quittierte dies mit einem „Idiot", bevor er begann zu erzählen und sein Abenteuer im Ministerium für Magie och einmal Revue passieren ließ.

„… schlaf schön Schatz …"

„… du auch und versuch nichts zu vergessen, ja Jake?"

„Geht klar. Obwohl ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum ich euch beide nicht bis zum Haus hoch fahren soll."

„Weil Harry und ich noch einige Schritte gehen wollen und die klare Luft genießen."

Harry hatte die Verabschiedung seiner besten Freundin und ihres Liebsten nur nebenbei verfolgt. Er brauchte ihr verliebtes Getue nicht, zumal es ihm selbst fehlte. Ja Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass die letzten beiden Tage schon so etwas wie eine Qual gewesen waren und dass ihm Alice mit all ihrer Art fehlte. Doch das würde ja bald wieder vorbei sein und vielleicht war seine Liebste ja schon zurück von der Jagd und sie konnten noch ein wenig knutschen bevor der Heiltrank ihn wieder ins Reich der Träume schickte.

Knutschen, Küssen und Kuscheln … ja Harry fand Gefallen daran und musste unwillkürlich leicht grinsen, als er daran dachte, was er doch heute noch so alles gesehen und erfahren hatte im Bezug auf Hermine, seine beste, immer regeltreue und bisher doch als so zurückhaltend bekannte Freundin.

Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass Harry Jacob von ihren Erlebnissen im Ministerium berichtete hatte. Ein Bericht der wie befürchtet auch die Erinnerungen an Sirius wieder hochkommen hat lassen. Aber Jacob hatte ihm dafür kumpelhaft, wie auch Ron es immer tat, auf die Schulter geklopft und gesagt: „Weißt du Harry, das Leben geht weiter und wenn ich deine Beschreibung von diesem Sirius richtig verstanden habe, dann war er der Typ, der genau auf diese Weise hat sterben wollen, nämlich während er die, die er liebt beschützt hat."

Kurz darauf war Jacob aufgestanden, mit dem Hinweis an Harry die Klippen im Auge zu behalten, wenn er mal was Cooles sehen will. Eben jene Klippen, die majestätisch über dem Meer aufragten und bizarre Schatten im Licht der Nachmittagssonne schufen und von denen sich Hermines Freund Minuten später mit einem Schrei der Befreiung in die Tiefe stürzte. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen und fragte sich, wieso ein Mensch so etwas tat.

Danach war Jacob zu Hermine und den anderen Mädchen geschwommen und das für Harry schon erwähnte untypische Verhalten seiner besten Freundin begann. Denn beide fingen an im Wasser stehend zu knutschen und sich wild zu küssen, wie Harry es mit Alice noch nie getan hatte. Rachel und Leah zogen sich daraufhin zurück und kamen kichern in Richtung Harry gelaufen. Dieser jedoch konnte seinen Blick nicht von den sich beiden Vergnügenden nehmen und fragte sich, ob er nicht leicht den Hang zu Voyeurismus hatte.

Schließlich waren Jacob und Hermine soweit zu Strand gekommen, dass sie nun im seichten Wasser lagen und sich liebkosten. Der junge Werwolf war dabei oben auf und küsste ihren Hals, während Hermine eines seiner Beine mit ihrem eigenen umklammerte. Harry konnte das Prickeln zwischen den Zweien förmlich spüren. Und war das Jacobs Hand der gerade Hermines Brust zu streicheln begann?

Harry wandte seinen Blick verlegen ab und schaute zu Leah und Rachel, die ihn angrinsten und ihm das Gefühl gaben ertappt worden zu sein. Minuten später jedoch wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, als er Hermine plötzlich „Nein" rufen hörte und Harry dann gerade noch sah, wie sie den jungen Indianer mit einem kräftigen Stoß von sich schleuderte. Etwas, eine Kraft, die man wohl auf ihr Erbe als Wolf zurückführen konnte. Hatte sich Jacob zu viel vorgenommen, hier am Strand und am letzten Tage vor ihrer Abreise?

Was Harry dann aber verwundert war, dass der Indianerjunge anfing zu lachen und im Wasser liegen bleibend seiner Liebsten hinterher schaute, als diese schnellen Schrittes zum Strand kam und sich ihr Handtuch schnappte. Das Gesicht dabei stark gerötet, was wohl von einer nicht zu versteckenden Erregung herrührte, ebenso wie die harten, Brustwarzen, die sich Sekunden später durch das T-Shirt drückten. Was passiert war, fragte natürlich niemand, auch wenn man Jacobs Lachen und sein Verbleiben im Wasser als sonderbar ansehen konnte. Es sah halt noch so aus, als hätten die beiden keine Meinungsverschiedenheit oder aber dass Jacob zu schnell, zu viel wollte.

„… Was ist Harry?", fragte Hermine und riss den Gryffindor damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was soll sein?", erwiderte Harry, starrte geradeaus und versuchte sich das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Hermine ließ aber nicht locker, ihr Blick wurde kalkulierend und mit einer an Professor McGonagall erinnernden Strenge in der Stimme hakte sie nach: „Na eben genau das Harry, dein Grinsen. Also spuck's aus, was dich beschäftigt. Ich weiß, dass es mit mir zu tun hat. Du dich aber auf gar keinem Fall traust, mich darauf anzusprechen. Ich kenne dich zu lange, Harry."

Hermines Ton war streng und doch wieder nicht, als würde sie es nur spielen und viel lieber mit lachen. Allerdings sagte Harrys Erfahrung, dass wenn er jetzt das Falsche tat, womöglich nicht nachgab, er sich auf sehr dünnem Eis befand. Daher atmete er noch einmal durch und sagte: „Ich habe mir nur so meine Gedanken gemacht, Mine. Gedanken darüber was uns das Leben doch so alles bereit hält. Ich meine Alice und mich oder Jacob und dich, wie es dich verändert hat und wie ihr vorhin …"

„Jaaa?", hakte Hermine nach und Harry hoffte jetzt nicht einen ganzen Fetteimer mitzunehmen.

„Na ja Hermine, ich mein … du und Jacob … ihr … ihr geht es ziemlich schnell an. Ich … ich meine … so wie ihr vorhin im Wasser …"

„Ach komm schon Harry, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du und Alice nicht auch schon mal rumgeknutscht habt. Ich meine, ihr schlaft zusammen in einem Bett. Obwohl schlafen dürftest nur du und Alice beobachtet dich dabei. Aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr nur zusammen daliegt und nichts tut. Ich habe gesehen, wie dein kleiner Blutsauger ihre Hand gern auf Wanderschaft schickt."

Harry wusste genau worauf Hermine abzielte und obwohl er leicht rot wurde, grinste er auch an den Gedanken an Alice Hand und was sie mit dieser so alles anstellen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz ging es jetzt aber hier gerade nicht um ihn und seine Freundin, sondern darum dass es vorhin fast so ausgesehen hatte als würden Hermine und Jacob den nächstgrößeren Schritt gehen und nur Hermines Einschreiten dies verhindert hatte. Das Harry dies Hermine gegenüber aber auch mit solch ähnlich formulierten Worten ausgedrückt hatte und es nicht so sagte, wie als würde er sich mit Ron oder Emmett unterhalten, brachte Hermine dazu ihren besten Freund lauthals anzulachen.

„Oh man Harry, du bist so süß, wenn du verlegen bist, und so wortgewandt", sagte sie und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Doch glaub mir, soweit, dass wir miteinander schlafen, sind wir beide, also Jake und ich, noch nicht. Das dauert wohl noch etwas."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Wo war er denn nur jetzt wieder hinein geschlittert? Denn in diese Richtung sollte das Gespräch doch eigentlich nicht gehen. Immerhin war dies hier Hermine, seine beste Freundin und ein Mädchen. Mit ihr konnte er ja wohl kaum über Sex reden. So was machte man doch wohl eher mit seinem Kumpel oder bestem Freund. Geschweige denn, dass er wissen wollte, wie weit Hermine schon war und was sie so alles mit Jacob anstellte.

Allerdings durchzuckte Harry im nächsten Moment ein ganz anderer Gedanke und dieser sagte ihm im Grunde genau das Gegenteil. `Wieso eigentlich? Wieso eigentlich nicht, du Depp? Du sagst es dir doch immer selbst. Sie ist deine beste Freundin.´ Und mit dieser Erkenntnis und der Erinnerung daran, zu wem er gegangen war, als er sich im letzten Jahr versucht hatte, Cho Chang zu nähern, sah er Hermine plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Licht und lachte.

„Ach wirklich? Soweit seid ihr noch nicht? Du hast wohl einen Zeitplan für alles, Mine?"

Braune Augen funkelte grüne an, bevor sie sich zu Schlitzen verengten. „Harry Potter, wag es nicht dich über meine Planungen lustig zu machen. Oder muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass diese dir mehr als nur einmal den Arsch gerettet haben."

„Oh oh", rutschte es Harry raus und er hob abwehrend seine Hände. Jetzt war sie sauer und Hermine zeigte es ihm auch, indem sie ihn in den Arm knuffte. Ein Schlag der Harry überrascht nach rechts taumeln ließ.

„Natürlich habe ich keinen Plan dafür, wann ich mit Jacob schlafe. Und wenn es morgen geschehen würde, weil wir beide da plötzlich bereit sind, Harry, dann soll es auch so sein. Ich denke, es gibt dafür keine Regel. Wenn's passiert, dann passiert's."

Hermine blickte Harry voller Ernst an und bemerkte, dass dieser ihr zwar zuhörte, nebenbei aber damit beschäftig war sich seinen Arm zu reiben, wo sie ihn gerade geboxt hatte. „Tut es sehr weh, Harry? Denn das habe ich nicht gewollt."

„Ach lass Mine, das geht schon. Wird vielleicht ein blauer Fleck. Doch mit meinem Heilbad nachher dürfte es kein Problem sein."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an und nickte. Dann legte sie ihren Arm um Harry, zog ihn an sich heran und sie gingen weiter in Richtung Cullenhaus. Allerdings spürte der Gryffindor, dass Hermine noch etwas beschäftigte, doch er würde warten, dass sie von sich aus etwas sagte. Und dies tat sie auch wenige Meter später.

„Weißt du Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Aber manchmal vergesse ich, dass in mir doch etwas schlummert, über das ich noch die Kontrolle bekommen muss. Es ist auch ein Grund, warum unserer Knutscherei heute Nachmittag so abrupt geendet hat."

„Echt?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Also nicht weil Jake zu viel wollte?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Harry, du weißt er würde mich nicht drängen. Und außerdem ging die Initiative von mir aus und ich habe ihn weg geschleudert und mich von ihm getrennt, um euch zu schützen."

„Du meinst meine Augen und meine unschuldige Seele, stimmt's?", lachte Harry und Hermine hob drohend ihr Faust. „Du Idiot", erwiderte sie. „Bei dir von Unschuld zu reden, wäre ja wohl völlig fehl am Platz. Nein Harry, es ist viel komplizierter als du denkst, denn Wut ist nicht der einzige Auslöser für die Verwandlung zum Wolf. Nein, jede Art von Emotion, die einen kurzzeitig die Kontrolle verlieren lässt, spielt dem inneren Biest in die Hände. Und da ich denke Harry, dass du 'ne Runde Fünf gegen Willi schon bis zum Finale gespielt hast, weißt du was ich meine, wenn ich vom Verlust der Kontrolle über den Geist rede."

„Hermine", fuhr Harry empört hoch und er starrte seine beste Freundin an. Musste sie denn gleich wieder so starke Geschütze auffahren? Konnte man das nicht dezenter sagen?

Doch Hermine grinste nur wie des Teufels kleine Schwester und meinte: „Vergiss nicht zu atmen und noch wichtiger, vergiss doch einfach mal das Bild welches du von uns Mädchen hast. Glaubst du nicht, wir quatschen auch über solche Dinge, wenn wir in unseren Schlafsälen sind? Glaubst du, ihr Jungs seid die einzigen, die das machen? Vertrau mir Harry, wir sind nicht anders oder vielleicht noch schlimmer. Denn ich denke, dass es wohl nicht ein Mädchen oberhalb der dritten Klasse gibt, die den Vibrex-Zauber nicht kennt."

„Was für ein Zauber?", fragte Harry überrascht und Hermine grinste noch breiter. „Den Vibrex-Zauber. Warte ich zeig ihn dir." Damit zog sie plötzlich ihren Zauberstab, drückte ihn Harry in die Hand und dann flüsterte sie „Vibrio". Was folgte war ein leise Summen, der Zauberstab in Harrys Hand wurde leicht warm und begann zu vibrieren, was bei Harry ein wolliges Gefühl auslöste. Das Kribbeln in seiner Hand breitete sich aus und ein Schauder überzog Harrys Rücken. Allerdings wurde dem Gryffindor im nächsten Moment klar, wozu die Mädchen diesen Zauber wohl benutzten und vor allem wo sich der Zauberstab in seiner Hand dann dabei möglicherweise befand. Reflexartig wie als hätte er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen, ließ Harry den Zauberstab fallen und starrte erst ihn und dann seine beste Freundin mit großen Augen an.

Hermine lachte frei heraus, als sie Harrys Blick sah. „Meine Güte Harry, wenn du jetzt dein Gesicht sehen könntest? Verdammt dass ich keine Kamera dabei habe. Aber Spaß beiseite Harry, meinst du nicht, wir Hexen wissen auch wie ein Reinigungszauber funktioniert?"

Harry brauchte noch einige Moment um sich zu fangen. Allerdings brannte sich in seinen Geist ein Gedanke ein und zwar der, dass er wohl nie wieder einen Zauberstab einer Hexe anfassen, oder benutzen konnte, ohne daran zu denken, wo dieser vielleicht schon alles gesteckt hatte.

„Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf, Hermine. Was ist nur aus den unschuldigen jungen Hexen geworden, die Hogwarts doch hervorbringen wollte."

„Sie sind erwachsen geworden und das ist gut so. Und wenn du wirklich jemanden die Schuld geben willst, so suche unter den Männern. Schließlich haben sie die Dinge wie den Vibrex-Zauber erfunden."

„Das glaube ich wohl eher nicht, Hermine", widersprach Harry und bekam prompt seine Antwort.

„Das kannst du aber. Denn dieser Zauber ist wenn du so willst der erste, den ein jeder Zauberstab erfährt. Er wurde nämlich von den alten Zauberstabmeistern erfunden und dient dazu, das Holz zu schleifen und das Wachs einzuarbeiten. Ich habe das schon mal nachgelesen. Es steht in einer Abhandlung über die Herstellung von Zauberstäben und berichtet davon, dass die alten Meister die fast fertigen Stäbe mit Schleifpapier in der Hand umfassen und um dann mittels des Zaubers letzte Unebenheiten weg zu arbeiten. Besser als dass sie es von Hand könnten. Du siehst also, deine schmutzigen Gedanken stammen nicht von einer Frau, sondern aus dem Geist eines Mannes, der nur daran dachte, seinen Zauberstab zu polieren."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und stieg mit in Hermines Lachen ein. Dann meinte er noch, sie sei unmöglich und kurz darauf erreichten sie das Haus der Cullens, wo Alice schon wartete. Harry sah sie freudig an und im nächsten Moment berührten ihn auch schon zwei kühle Lippen und alle Gedanken, die ihn in den letzten Minuten beschäftigt hatte, waren nebensächlich. Hermine lächelte ob dieses Verhaltens und freute sich insgeheim schon auf das Kommende…


	33. Chapter 33

Gesundes neues Jahr wünscht euch Mister Figgs

Kapitel 33

Alexander Cord, oder kurz Alex wie ihn seine Freunde nannten, betrat pünktlich neun Uhr seinen Arbeitsplatz und eines der wichtigsten Gebäude der Vereinigten Staaten … den Hauptsitz des FBI im Hoover Building in Washington DC. Mit seinen fünfundzwanzig Jahren galt er immer noch als Neuling oder Greenhorn bei den älteren Kollegen. Doch wagte sich dies ihm keiner zu sagen, sprachen sein Abschluss an der Akademie und seine Erfolge beim Aufklären einiger doch sehr heikler Fälle für sich.

Doch das war es nicht, gab es ja da noch den Umstand, dass Alex kaum dass er zwei Tage im Beruf stand auch schon vom Subdirektor unter die Fittiche genommen worden war. Und mit dem alten Ernest legte man sich nicht an. Er war fair, ohne Frage, und doch wusste der alte Mann so viel und manche Dinge, die er eigentlich nicht wissen sollte. Er war ein Phänomen und eine Größe, die man nicht hinterfragte und der man sich nicht in den Weg stellte.

Alex konnte dies nur recht sein. Ein wenig Unterstützung war immer gut, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass ihn und seinen Boss nicht nur die Marke verband, sondern auch ihre Herkunft. Alex war schließlich auch ein Zauberer und als solcher freute es ihn heute, mal wieder mit seiner Welt in Verbindung zu kommen. Ernest hatte ihm gesagt, er solle heute seinen Zauberstab mitbringen und dass es lange werden könnte. Und mit diesen Gedanken trat Alex wenig später aus dem Aufzug und eilte festen Schrittes in Richtung Vorzimmer seines Chefs.

„Oh, Guten Morgen Agent Cord. Es ist gut, dass sie kommen", erklang, kaum dass er das Zimmer betreten hatte, auch schon die leicht erregte Stimme von Dotti, Ernest Fullerts Sekretärin. Ein weiteres Rätsel aus der Sicht von Alex, denn Erregung, oder besser Sorge wenn man es richtig betrachtete, kannte man bei Dotti nicht. Sie war ein resolute Frau Anfang Vierzig mi langen, glatten, blonden Haaren und ein Dekolleté, sodass man sie getrost als Hingucker bezeichnen konnte. Manche männlichen Kollegen nannten sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand auch gern mal „Dotti mit doppel D".

Nicht dass Alex sie als solches ansah. Denn er wusste, dass Dotti weit mehr war als nur attraktiv. Nein, diese Frau hatte vor allem ihr Büro im Griff wie kein anderer und keiner machte ihr was vor. Und es gab wohl laut Aktenlage auch nur einen Agent, ein Greenhorn wie er einst eines war, dem besagter Spitzname in Dottis Beisein herausgerutscht war. Manche munkeln, sie habe ihn am Wochenende darauf gegrillt und sich seine Eier mit Tsatsiki schmecken lassen.

Man konnte also sagen, dass auch ein Großteil der älteren Agenten einen Heidenrespekt vor ihr hatten, manche sogar Angst. Doch Alex hatte in seiner kurzen Zeit noch nicht herausgefunden wieso. Dotti war wie gesagt ein weiteres Rätsel, welches er noch lösen musste. Und so begrüßte er sie auch erst einmal: „Morgen Dotti, was ist denn los? Du siehst besorgt aus."

„Es geht um Ernest, Agent Cord. Ich erreiche ihn nicht. Er ist in seinem Büro, hat die Tür verschlossen und antwortet nicht auf meine Anrufe."

„Nun vielleicht arbeitet er an etwas wichtigem und …"

„Nein, nein Alex …", unterbrach sie den jungen Mann und dieser schaute alarmiert, da sie nun seinen Vornamen benutzte. „Das ist es nicht. Er hat zwar gesagt, er wolle nicht gestört werden, doch da ist noch etwas anderes. Er hatte Besuch."

„Besuch?", fragte Alex überrascht.

„Ja. Ein Mann war vor gut einer halben Stunde bei ihm. Ein ganz komische Kautz, dem ich nicht im Dunkeln begegnen möchte. Und viel wichtiger seine Herkunft … ein Virginia Farmboy."

„Wie bitte? Ein Jünger aus Langley bei uns im FBI. Und du hast ihn nicht gleich vor die Tür gesetzt?", lachte Alex kurz auf und sah wie Dotti einmal mehr versuchte ihren Boss anzurufen. Dann ging er zur Tür und versuchte an ihr zu lauschen. Doch schon als er sein Ohr an die Tür drückte, erkannte er das Problem. Ein Kribbeln brachte die feinen Härchen im Innersten seines Lauschers dazu sich aufzurichten. Dotti konnte gar nicht zu Ernest durchdringen, egal ob nun Rufen, Klopfen oder mit dem Telefon. Es lag nämlich ein Stillschweigezauber auf dem ganzen Büro. Alex fragte sich allerdings warum dies so war.

Rasche schaute er noch mal kurz zu Dotti, bemerkte, dass sie wegsah und griff in seine Jacke. Dort richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und flüsterte „Finite incantatem". Augenblicklich fiel der Zauber zusammen und Alex hörte wie drinnen das Telefon anfing zu klingeln. Doch um es nicht allzu komisch aussehen zu lassen, klopfte Alex jetzt erst einmal laut und stärker als nötig an die Tür.

„Direktor, es ist kurz nach Neun, wir müssen los", rief er etwas unorthodox und wenige Augenblicke später erklang ein gedämpftes „Herein".

Dotti sah dem jungen Agenten hinterher und ihre Starre löste sich erst, als er mit ihrem Boss zurück kam.

„Morgen Dotti, alles okay? Ich bin wohl kurz eingenickt. T´schuldigung kommt nicht wieder vor und bitte verpetz mich nicht beim Big Boss." Wer Ernest kannte, wusste dass er jetzt nur versuchte abzulenken. Doch es klappte und im nächsten Moment lachten alle im Zimmer. Ernest griff sich einen Stift vom Schreibtisch und trug sich im Anwesenheitsbuch aus. Dann bedeutet er, dass sie los konnten und wurde nur noch vom Klingeln des Telefons davon abgehalten.

„_Büro von Subdirektor Fullert_", meldete sich Dotti lächelnd und schaute in Richtung Ernest. „_Oh Sie sind es Direktor. Einen Guten Morgen wünsche ich Ihnen. Ernest?_", -sie bemerkte wie dieser den Kopf schüttelte, – _„… Oh das tut mir leid, Direktor. Der ist gerade weg. Wohin? Nun, das können Sie mir ja vielleicht verraten. Er hat nur wieder diese ominösen Abkürzungen im Buch hinterlassen. Welche? Nun ja heute ist es AP, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was dies zu bedeuten hat…_"

Ernest und Alex verfolgten das Gespräch mit einem Lächeln und auch auf Dottis Gesicht zeichnete sich eins ab. Der oberste Boss musste wohl wieder in seiner ureigensten Art verkündet haben, dass es nie gut ist, alles zu wissen. Allerdings erwiderte Dotti, dass sie nun einmal ein Mensch war, der keine Geheimnisse mochte und dass sie schon noch herausfinden würde, was AP oder MA bedeutete. Notfalls würde sie am nächsten Wochenende ihre ganze Zeit in der Küche verbringen und dann einfach mit einem Kuchen beim Direktor zuhause auftauchen und ihn bestechen.

Das Gespräch ging noch einige Momente weiter und dann legte Dotti auf. Das war dann die Gelegenheit für Ernest ein geschocktes Gesicht zu machen und lächelnd zu sagen: „Also Dotti wirklich, da tun sich ja Abgründe auf. Hast du gerade schamlos mit unserem obersten Boss, dem Direktor des FBIs geflirtet?"

Seine Sekretärin schien aber zu taff zu sein, um auf diese Frage hin zurück zu stecken. Sie funkelte ihren direkten Vorgesetzten an und sagte: „Natürlich Ernest. Was soll ich denn machen? Du bist glücklich verheiratet, Alex als Greenhorn hat noch weniger Ahnung als ich und so bleibt ja nur der Boss zum Hochschlafen, wenn es das ist, was man tun muss, um an die letzten Geheimnisse des FBIs zu kommen."

Die nächsten Augenblicke war das Büro einmal mehr erfüllt vom Gelächter der Drei. Dotti war schon eine Kraft für sich und jeder wusste, wie sie es meinte. Besonders Ernest kannte diese Frau besser als jeder andere und daher wurde sein Gesicht auch ernst und er sagte: „Ok Dotti, du hast gewonnen. Ich verspreche dir hiermit hoch und heilig, dass ich dir spätesten bis zu deinem nächsten Geburtstag gesagt habe, was die beiden Abkürzungen bedeuten und dass ich dich auch einmal mit dorthin nehme. Bis dahin musst du aber Geduld beweisen und ein Blaubeerkuchen hin und wieder wäre auch nicht schlecht."

Damit wandte er sich an Alex und sie beide verließen das Büro in Richtung Aufzug. Dieser brachte sie in die Tiefgarage und dort brach es dann aus dem jungen Agenten heraus. „Sir, war es klug Dotti dieses Versprechen zu geben? Ich meine, es gibt doch schließlich die Gesetze zur Geheimhaltung unserer Welt vor den Muggeln."

Ernest lächelte erhaben. „Natürlich gibt es die, Alex. Und ich habe nicht vor sie zu brechen. Allerdings sollte dies bei Miss Dotwankow kein Problem darstellen."

„Dotwankow? Ist das Dottis richtiger Name, Sir?", hakte Alex überrascht nach und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch nie nach dem Nachnamen von Dotti gefragt hatte. Sie war von Anfang an als er in Ernest Dienste trat, eben einfach immer … Dotti. Allerdings klingelte es beim Namen Dotwankow und Alex schaute seinen Boss fragend an. „Ist sie verwandt mit Agent Dotwankow, Sir? Sie wissen schon, der Agent ohne Bild und Zahlen an unsere Wand im Foyer. Ich meine die Wand mit den Gedenktafeln für besondere Verdienste. Es heißt, er habe einem von uns das Leben gerettet und sich geopfert."

Ernest schmunzelte, als er den Stolz aus Alex Mund hörte und wie er von diesem Agenten sprach. Und vielleicht hatte Dotti ja recht, es gab zu viele Geheimnisse. Daher blieb der Subdirektor plötzlich stehen, rieb sich erst den Nacken, dann komischerweise seine linke Bauchhälfte und schaute schließlich seinen Protegé ernst an. „Nun Alex Dotti ist nicht direkt mit ihm verwandt. Dotti ist Agent Dotwankow oder wie es richtig heißt Alexandra Irina Dotwankow.

„Sie ist …"

„Lass mich ausreden, Alex. Damit du es richtig verstehst. Dotti war einer der ersten Agents, die ich je selber ausgebildet habe. Sie war mein Zögling und wie du es jetzt bist, eine der besten in unseren Reihen. Sie ist und war loyal und der Job ging über alles, bis zu diesem schrecklichen Tage vor zehn Jahren, an dem sich ihr Leben so völlig verändert hat."

„Vor zehn Jahren?", fragte Alex und in Gedanken schien er zurück zu rechnen und sein Wissen aus den Akten hervor zu holen. „Sir, war das nicht da, wo auch sie angeschos… Oh mein Gott. Sie waren es, dem sie das Leben gerettet hat." Die Erkenntnis stand dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben und Ernest nickte.

„Ja Alex, das hat sie. Wir haben damals an unserem bis dahin schwierigsten Fall gearbeitet. Es ging um einen bewaffneten Raub und als wir die Mistkerle endlich gestellt hatten, brach die Hölle los. Ich glaube so viele Kugeln wie an diesen Tag durch die Luft geflogen sind, haben wir im ganzen Vietnamkrieg nicht verbraucht. Jedenfalls endete es damit, dass ich einen Bauchschuss abbekommen habe und als einer der Räuber meinte, mein Kopf bräuchte auch noch ein Loch mehr, da ist Dotti in die Flugbahn gesprungen und hat die Kugel abgefangen. Kurz darauf traf die Verstärkungen ein und wir beendeten die Jagd."

„Wow", entfuhr es Alex. Allerdings brannte ihm auch die Frage auf der Seele, was Ernest damit meinte, Dotti habe sich geopfert. Und warum war sie nicht mehr im aktiven Dienst?

„Die wahre Tragödie…", fuhr Ernest fort. „… die ereignete sich allerdings erst am Abend dieses Tages als wir beide im Krankenhaus lagen. Denn die Nachricht von Dottis Verletzung erreichte ihre jüngere Schwester, die sofort zu ihr eilen wollte. Doch sie kam niemals im Krankenhaus an. Ihr Wagen verunglückte, Dottis Schwester verstarb noch an der Unfallstelle und ließ ein eineinhalbjähriges Mädchen zurück."

„Oh mein Gott, das ist ja furchtbar."

„Ja, das war es, Alex. Und es bringt uns zu dem, was man getrost als Dottis größtes Opfer betrachten darf … ihr Karriere. Verstehst du Alex? Dotti lebte für das FBI und ihre Arbeit und all dies gab sie auf, um sich um ihre Nicht zu kümmern und um sie aufzuziehen."

„Sie hat also quittiert? Aber wieso ist sie dann …?"

„Ich habe mich darum gekümmert und das wissen nur sehr wenige, verstanden?"

Alex sah seinen Boss nachdenklich an und nickte verstehend. Ernest und Dotti verband also mehr als er geahnt hatte und es ging nur sie an. Doch das half nicht darüber hinweg, die beiden von nun an in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Allerdings war da noch die Frage, warum Ernest das Gesetz der magischen Welt brechen wollte. Doch auch hier war der Ältere seinem Schützling einen Schritt voraus und sagte: „Und Eve, Dottis Nichte ist etwas ganz besonderes, Alex. Nicht nur für Dotti, sondern im Allgemeinen. Eve ist eine Hexe und bekommt im Juni nächsten Jahres einen besonderen Brief. Und eben jener Brief sorgt dafür, dass ich das Gesetz nicht breche. Denn schließlich ist Dotti Eves Vormund und hat ein Recht darauf, von der magischen Welt zu erfahren."

Mit diesen Worten bedeutet Ernest sie sollten weiter gehen und als sie aus dem Blickfeld der Kameras der Tiefgarage und dem möglicher Zeugen verschwunden waren, lösten sich beide Zauberer in Luft auf und waren disappariert.

Es war schon lange nach Sonnenaufgang, warm wie es man an einem Augusttag erwarten konnte und es regnete mal nicht als sich wieder Leben hinter Harrys Augenlidern zeigte. Das Heilbad, erst sehr spät genommen und ausgiebig genossen, hatte nach all der Anstrengung des gestrigen Tages dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht erwacht war obwohl ihn Emmett aus seinem Bett geholt, angezogen und in Carlisles Mercedes verfrachtet hatte. Nicht einmal gezuckt oder gemurt hatte Harry und einfach weitergeschlafen, während alle die anderen mehr oder weniger bequem die dreistündige Fahrt nach Seattle über sich ergehen lassen hatten.

Grund hierfür waren vor allem die Koffer von Jacob, Hermine und Harry gewesen. Zwar hatte Carlisle überlegt mit einem Auto mehr zu fahren. Doch da Emmett und Rosalie ebenso wie Alice vorerst nicht wieder nach Forks zurückkehren würden, war beschlossen worden, dass man nur zwei Autos nahm und zwar Carlisles AMG und den BMW von Rose. In ihm saßen nun Jacob, Hermine und Emmett samt Liebster und versuchten mit Carlisle Schritt zu halten.

Harry hatte von dem allen, dem Stress eines Abreisetages, natürlich nichts mitbekommen und lag der Länge lang auf der Rückbank den Kopf auf Alice Schoss gebettet. Und eben jene Schlafmütze spürte, jeh aus seinen Träumen gerissen, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag, sondern dass er sich bewegte und ein leises Surren drang an sein Ohr.

´Oh, wir sind schon unterwegs`, durchzuckte es Harrys Geist. Bevor er jedoch die Augen öffnen konnte, berührten ihn aber auch schon zwei kühle Lippen. „Morgen du Murmeltier", hauchte Alice ihm ins Ohr und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Morgen Alice. Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?", erwiderte Harry darauf und wie schon in den letzten Tagen bekam er als Antwort ein „Heute noch nicht" und einen weiteren Kuss. Danach hieß es dann endlich für Harry aufzustehen und als der Gryffindor sich aufrichtete, war das was ihm als erstes ins Auge fiel ein großen, gelbes „M".

Im selben Moment stoppt Carlisle auch den Wagen, drehte sich lächelnd zu Harry und sagte: „Also eines muss man dir Lassen Harry … Perfektes Timing".

„Wir sind da, oder?", fragte Harry und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sein Blick weiterhin auf das große M gerichtet, fragte er sich wie es wohl ab hier weiter ging. Carlisle hatte am Vortag beim Frühstück nur noch gesagt, sie würden sich heute mit seinem Freund in Seattle treffen und der Treffpunkt läge in der Nähe eines Einkaufparks.

Harry schaute sich um und fand diesen auch gleich, bunt, groß und laut auf der anderen Seite der Straße. Dort also sollte der Eingang zur magischen Welt Amerikas sein? Aber warum standen sie dann hier auf dem Parkplatz eines McDonald Restaurants? Die Antwort kam laut von Harry selbst und zwar in Form eines Knurrens aus der Magengegend. Frühstück stand auf dem Plan und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war, dann baute sich binnen weniger Sekunden in seinem Innersten plötzlich so etwas wie Vorfreude auf. Denn wann war er je mit den Dursleys bei McDonalds gewesen? Ein einziges Mal, wenn er sich recht erinnerte und da auch nur, weil Mrs. Figgs nicht auf ihn aufpassen konnte und seine Verwandten ihn notgedrungen mitnehmen mussten. Als Dank für die Bürde, die Harry ihnen damals auferlegt hatte, so die Worte von Onkel Vernon, hatte er damals auch nur einen mickrigen, kalten Hamburger bekommen und durfte den Rest von Dudleys Cola trinken.

Aber heute würde dies anders sein. Heute würde er sich selbst was bestellen und erst aufhören zu essen, wenn er kurz vorm Platzen stand. Rasch zog Harry sich die Schuhe an, richtete sein Hemd und kletterte aus dem Auto. Sein Blick ging dabei suchend zu Hermine und den anderen und als er das Gesicht seiner besten Freundin sah, ihre gerunzelte Stirn, da fragte Harry sich, was wohl in ihr gerade vorging. Zumal Hermine immer wieder zwischen dem Einkaufscentrum und McDonalds hin und her schaute. Sie wäre wohl lieber gleich ins Äquivalent der Winkelgasse gerannt um ihre Schulsachen zu holen und ein wenig zu stöbern. Und dass sie ihre Bücher hier bekommen würden, dass hatte Professor Dumbledore ihnen versichert. Doch zuerst stand das Frühstück an, etwas dass auch Jacobs Tagesansporn Nummer eins im Moment zu sein schien, und so betrat die kleine Gruppe das Restaurant.

Neugierig und aufmerksam, was ihn erwartete, schritt Harry durch die Tür, welche mal völlig entgegen der Etikette von Alice offen gehalten wurde und sofort schien Leben in die sich im Restaurant befindlichen Personen zu kommen. Es war nicht sehr viel los. Hier und da eine kleine Gruppe, meist junge Eltern mit Kind, die versuchten ihren Jüngsten beizubringen, dass man bei McDonalds einmal ausnahmsweise nicht mit Messer und Gabel essen musste. Und dann gab es da noch vereinzelt Männer in Anzügen, die einen Kaffee tranken und die Tageszeitung lasen.

`Bei McDonalds kommen also alle zusammen´, dachte Harry und folgte den anderen an den Tresen, wo er dann aber doch etwas stutzte. Denn kaum war ihre ganze Truppe im Restaurant, begann plötzlich ein leises, jedoch schrilles Piepen. Wie ein Alarm klang es, auch wenn Harry sich erinnern konnte, dass es bei McDonalds auch von den Fritteusen herrühren konnte. Und als hätte jemand ein Signal gegeben, drehten sich die zwei bedienenden Jungs um und verschwanden in der Küche oder so. Harry blickte skeptisch und seine Hand suchte die von Alice.

Sekunden später tauchten dann auch schon drei andere Personen hinter dem Tresen auf. Diesmal ein Hüne von einem Mann im Anzug welcher ihm das Aussehen einen riesigen Schrankes verlieh und zwei jüngere Frauen in Restaurantuniform, die vielleicht nur drei oder vier Jahre älter waren als Harry und die sich aufmerksam ihre neuen Gäste anschauten. Harry wusste für den Moment nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Doch da begann eine der jungen Damen plötzlich lächeln und winkte Harry heran.

„Willkommen bei McDonalds. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Oh … ähm … ja", Harry war ein wenig überrascht und schaute hastig zu der über seinem Kopf befindlichen Tafel.

Die junge Frau auf deren Namensschild man deutlich „Nancy" lesen konnte lachte und erwiderte: „Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit, Sir. Ich sehe, wir haben Sie etwas durcheinander gebracht mit unserem Schichtwechsel. Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich … wir machen dies auch sonst nicht so abrupt, wenn die Feierabendsuhr klingelt. Doch die Jungs wollen zum Football und hummeln schon die ganze Nachtschicht."

Harry schaute für einen Moment verwirrt, doch dann entspannte sich sein Gesicht. Jungs und Football, da wurde er sofort an Emmett erinnert und als er zu diesem rüber schaute und dessen Grinsen sah, da musste auch Harry lächeln. Nancys lockerer Art schien dann ihr Übriges zu tun und Harry widmete sich wieder seiner Bestellung. Dabei nahm er unbewusst sein Basecap ab, welches er ja eigentlich trug um seine ziemlich kurzen Haare und seine Narbe zu verstecken. Aber es sollte ja nicht runter fallen, wenn er den Kopf beim Lesen nach hinten legte. Doch genau diese Geste trug dazu bei, dass sich Nancys Verhalten plötzlich änderte.

Die junge Frau schaute Harry plötzlich mit großen Augen an und Harry wurde es etwas unwohl. Hatte sie ihn erkannt? Oder sah er mit dem kurzen Flaum auf dem Kopf so schlimm aus? Seine Haare waren zwar gewachsen und taten es weiter, doch seine frühere Pracht hatten sie noch nicht erreicht. Rasch setzte Harry seine Kappe wieder auf und suchte sich etwas zum Essen aus. Und während er dies tat, spürte der Gryffindor, wie jemand neben ihn trat. Es war ein Mann im dunklen Anzug, wie Harry im Augenwinkel erkannte und mit tiefer Stimme, bestellte er sich einen Kaffee.

Nancy schien diesen Mann zu kennen. Sie wandte sich kurz von Harry ab und fragte: „Wie immer Sir?"

„Ja bitte. Schwarz und mit zwei Stück Zucker, Nancy."

Sie gab die Bestellung weiter nach hinten und wandte sich wieder Harry zu, um dessen Bestellung aufzunehmen. Der Gryffindor bestellte sich einen Orangensaft, ein Croissant, einen BigMac, Pommes und noch einen McChicken. Dabei schaute er immer wieder zwischen der Karte und Nancy hin und her und bemerkte, dass diese mit ihren Augen versuchte, den Mann im Anzug auf ihn, Harry, aufmerksam zu machen. Immer wieder schaute sie den Mann an und nickte dann schon förmlich in Harrys Richtung.

Harry wurde dabei immer komischer zumute und fast wäre er versucht gewesen zu fragen, was die solle, doch da drehte sich der Mann zu ersten Male zu ihm um, musterte ihn von oben bis unten und begann zu lächeln. Danach nahm er seinen Kaffee, den die andere Bedienung mittlerweile fertig gemacht hatte, entgegen und sagte: „Nun ja Nancy, die Presse ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal war und man darf nicht alles glauben, was in ihr steht."

„Sir?", fragte Nancy überrascht und der Mann, mit den angegrauten Haaren und dem Kaffee in der Hand lächelte: „Aber ich finde es ja gut, dass du so aufmerksam bist. Das warst du ja schon immer. Doch ab hier übernehme ich und wenn ich so auf das Tablett von Mister Potter schaue, und auch auf die seiner Freunde, dann denke, geht die Rechnungen auf mich und ich bitte dich, ihr Essen als Little Wizard Menus zu übergeben."

„Was?", rief Harry überrascht und starrte den Mann vor sich an. Woher kannte dieser Fremde seinen Namen?

„Ich darf mich Ihnen vorstellen, Mister Potter? Mein Name ist Ernest Fullert und ich glaube, wir haben einen Termin." Dann reichte er Harry die Hand, die dieser auch leicht zögernd annahm. Und während Harry dies tat, ging sein Blick zu Carlisle, der etwas entschuldigend nickte. Harry hatte also gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Carlisle den Mann schon erkannt hatte und amüsiert dem Schauspiel gefolgt war.

Drei Minuten später hatten alle ihr Essen, zumindest die, welche hier essen konnten und man setzte sich an einen großen Tisch und stellte sich gegenseitig vor. Harry ließ sich dabei sein Frühstück schmecken und hörte den Erwachsenen aufmerksam zu. Nun jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, da sich der Orangensaft meldete, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass er gleich vom Bett ins Auto gebracht worden war und somit noch keine Möglichkeit der Morgentoilette hatte. Rasch entschuldigte sich Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klo. Fünf Minute später fühlte sich der Gryffindor um einiges erleichterter und wollte gerade zurück zum Tisch, als er an einer nicht ganz verschlossenen Tür vorbei kam und seinen Namen hörte.

„… _und du bist dir sicher_?", fragte eine weibliche, Harry fremde Stimme voller Neugier. Sie hatte ein klein wenig den Klang wie wenn sich Lavender und Parvati unterhielt und den neuesten Hogwartstrasch auswerteten.

„… _natürlich bin ich das. Er ist Harry Potter… Direktor Fullert hat es mir doch gesagt_", erwiderte nun Nancys Stimme.

„… _oh Mann, er ist ja ein richtiges Sahneschnittchen…"_

„… _Conny hör auf. Ich hab mich voll zum Obst gemacht. Nicht nur weil ich den Boss auf ihn aufmerksam machen wollte und der schon wusste, wer er war. Nein viel schlimmer war, als ich ihn fragen musste, was er in sein Little Wizard Menu haben wollte. Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, als ich ihm die drei Plastikfigürchen von Spiderman und Co gezeigt habe? Man war das peinlich. Ich kenne selbst nicht einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe, die sich mit Marvel auskennt. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum die Zentrale uns zwingt, diesen Mist an die Leute zu bringen. Das Zeug ist was für Muggel und nicht für Zauberer."_

Harry hörte den beiden Mädchen zu und erinnerte sich an den Moment vorhin, den Nancy gerade beschrieb. Natürlich hatte Harry keine Ahnung was er mit dem Spielzeug sollte oder wer Spiderman war. Er hatte sich dabei für den grünen Kobold entschieden, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser so rein gar nichts mit einem Kobold zu tun hatte.

Bevor er aber weiter lauschen konnte spürte er das Plastikding in seiner Jeanshose, und Harry kam eine Idee. Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab und ohne auch nur anzuklopfen, betrat Harry das Zimmer mit den beiden jungen Frauen, die überrascht hochzuckten. Eine viertel Stunde später schritt Harry mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder ins Restaurant wo die anderen schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn warteten.

„Man Harry, wo warst du. Du wolltest doch nur pinkeln. Oder hast du noch schnell Nancy klar gemacht. Ich hab sie vorhin auch ich diese Richtung laufen sehen", rief Emmett und wurde für seine Wortwahl von Esme gerügt.

„Hat länger gedauert, Bruderherz. War gestern 'ne Menge Cola am Strand", antwortete Harry und setzte sich wieder hin. Harry ging dabei nicht einmal auf die andere Spitze des Vampirs ein und fragte sich, wie es wohl jetzt weiter ging. Dabei schaute er zu Direktor Fullert, der sich bisher mit Carlisle unterhalten hatte und hoffte auf einen Hinweis. Den Blick des Jungen offenbar spürend, lächelte Ernest und bat um die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Er winkte dabei auch noch einen jungen Mann, der bisher im Restaurant die Zeitung gelesen hatte zu sich und sagte: „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir einkaufen gehen. Alex hier, wird uns dabei begleiten und eure Fragen beantworten, soweit er es kann und darf, während ich nachher Harry mitnehmen, damit er seinen neuen Zauberstab bekommt."

Die Cullens, Harry, Hermine und Jacob horchten bei diesen Worten auf und fragten sich, wie sie denn nun in die magische Welt gelangten. Allerdings war es nur Hermine, die diese Frage auch laut aussprach. Die Antwort von Ernest war ein sanftes Lächeln und die Worte: „Der Weg dorthin liegt vor euch und geht durch den Magen."

Natürlich wusste damit keiner etwas anzufangen und jeder starrte nur auf die Tabletts mit den Überresten ihres Frühstücks. Ernest lachte und fuhr fort: „Ich habe euer Essen nicht ohne Grund als Little Wizard Menu deklarieren lassen. Jeder junge Zauberer und jede junge Hexe, die alt genug sind in unsere Welt einzutauchen, essen mindestens einmal hier, oder in einem anderen Restaurant, welches unter der Kontrolle des amerikanischen Ministeriums steht. Ich denke, ihr solltet vor allem nicht durstig in unserer Welt eintauchen."

Harry schaute bei diesem letzten Satzes etwas verwirrt, denn schließlich war er ja gerade erst vom Klo zurück. Doch während er sich noch fragte, was Ernest damit meinte, fiel sein Blick auf den leeren Orangensaftbecher. Harry hob ihn hob, drehte ihn um und als er hinein schaute, entfuhr ihm ein überraschte „Oohh".

Rasch nahmen auch Jacob und Hermine ihre Becher hoch, wobei letztere ihn noch austrinken musste. Doch dann wurden auch ihre Gesichter überrascht und Hermine las laut vor, was auf dem Boden des Bechers geschrieben stand.

_Die Magische Welt wartet darauf, von dir entdeckt zu werden. Du findest den Eingang gleich hinter den Toiletten._

Wie auf einen Ruck schauten alle, die diese Worte gelesen hatte in Richtung Toilettengang und ihre Gesichter zeigten pure Überraschung als am Ende des Ganges eine weitere Tür wie aus dem Nichts zwischen der Damentoiletten und der der Herren auftauchte. Harry wurde dadurch sofort an den Grimmauld Platz erinnert und wie sich dieses Haus bei seinen ersten Besuch auch plötzlich zwischen den Häusern elf und dreizehn breit gemacht hatte.

„Der Fideliuszauber?", fragte Hermine und Direktor Fullert nickte. Und kaum eine Minuten später war die kleine Gruppe bereit. Sie standen auf und nachdem sie sich sicher waren, dass sie keiner sah, schritten sie zu der eben erschienenen Tür. Ernest drückte sich auf, erklärte noch, dass wenn die Tür sichtbar wurde, einige sehr starke Muggelablenkzauber wirkten und dann sagte er: „Bitte folgen, meine Damen und Herren und herzlich willkommen auf dem _**Agrippa Plaza**_…"


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34

Ein grelles Licht, wie der direkte Blick in die Sommersonne, strahlte Harry entgegen, als er durch die magisch erschienene Tür im McDonalds Restaurant in Seattle schritt. Wobei etwas komisch war es schon, denn bevor er durch den Türrahmen getreten war, hatte es so ausgesehen, als würden sie alle in einen Abstellraum geführt. Doch kaum hatte die kleine Gruppen ihren Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt, fühlte es sich an, als würden ihre Körper durch eine enge Röhre gedrückt und nun standen sie alle auf einem riesigen Platz. Nun ja nicht mitten auf dem Platz, sondern eher an einer der vier Seiten, vor einer roten Backsteinmauer und die Sonne strahlte ihnen freundlich entgegen.

„_**Bitte nicht stehen bleiben. Treten Sie etwas von der Wand weg, damit auch andere Besucher landen **__**können**_."

Harry schaute sich überrascht um und bemerkte einen etwas älteren Zauberer in klassischer Zaubererrobe, der rechts von ihnen auf einer Bank saß, in der linken Hand eine Art Schreibboard und mit der rechten in einer Richtung deutend, in welche Harry und der Rest sich wohl bewegen sollte. Das Gesicht welches der Zauberer machte, war aber nicht genervt oder gestresst, wie Harry es von den Beamten des britischen Zaubereiministerium her kannte. Nein vielmehr verriet es, dass Harry und seine Freunde nicht die ersten waren, die erst einmal stehen blieben und mit offenen Mündern starrten.

„Geht klar Franco. War mein Fehler. Ich hab vergessen, dass in drei Tagen Schulbeginn und hier dann immer ein reges Treiben ist." Mit diesen Worten entschuldigte sich Ernest Fullert, grüßte den alten Mann mit einem leichten Winken und führte seine Begleiter von der mit schwarzem Granit gepflasterten Lande- oder Apparierplattform weg.

Und kaum dass der Weg frei war, erschienen auch schon wieder neue Besucher. Diesmal war es eine junge Familie, bestehend aus einem Mann um die dreißig, seiner blonden Frau und ihren beiden Kindern, die wohl gerade erst eingeschult werden dürften. Woher sie kamen konnte man anhand ihrer Kleidung, bestehend aus Jeans, Stiefeln, Karohemd und Stetson allerdings sehr schnell erahnen. Unterstütz wurde Harrys Theorie von Emmett, der meinte, dass der Akzent eindeutig texanisch war. ´So sah also ein Cowboy aus`, dachte Harry und schmunzelte.

Danach hieß es erst einmal sich zu orientieren. Harry schaute sich um und erkannte, dass der Platz, oder wie Ernest ihn genannt hatte _Agrippa Plaza _im Vergleich zur Winkelgasse riesig war. Die Dimensionen waren gewaltig und es war hell, der strahlenden Sonne geschuldet. Kaum hatte Harry dies erkannte, ging sein Blick zu Alice, die sich wie der Rest ihrer Familie etwas unwohl zu fühlen schien, zumal sie gerade funkelten und glitzerten wie die Auslagen von Tiffany.

Allerdings, so stellte es Harry auch fest, schien dies keinen hier auf dem Platz zu stören oder in Aufregung zu versetzen. Vereinzelt schauten Passanten kurz auf und runzelten skeptisch die Stirn, aber keiner schrie panisch „Vampir" oder rannte lauthals weg. Eine Tatsache, die Carlisles Familie verwunderte, ihr aber auch eine gewisse Erleichterung verschaffte.

Harry hatte Alice Hand genommen und drückte sie sanft. „Alles in Ordnung, mein Supermodell aus Antwerpen? Oder soll ich dich für heute Göttin der tausend Karat nennen?"

Alice funkelte ihren Freund erst an ob dieser Spitznamen und lächelte dann sanft zurück. „Nein Harry, es reicht wenn du den Boden küsst, auf dem ich laufe."

„Ok, werde es versuchen, wenn wir mit unseren Einkäufen fertig sind. Zumal ich dann ja eh gebückt laufen werde, da ich als Knecht … verzeih Freund natürlich … dann deine Einkäufe schleppen muss."

Damit kam Harry wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan und schaute sich auf dem Platz um. Er erkannte dabei, dass das ganze Areal von allen vier Seiten von Gebäuden umgeben war, hier und da vielleicht mal eine kleine Gasse zwischen den Häusern, aber an sich die Ausmaße wohl mindestens hundertfünfzig Meter in der Länge und achtzig Meter in der Breite betragen dürfte. Das Zentrum des Platzes bildete ein Brunnen aus weißem Marmor, der umgeben war von unzähligen Buden und Ständen, so wie man es auch auf einem Wochenmarkt in der Muggelwelt finden konnte. Und dies schien es auch zu sein … ein Markt, denn Händler boten ihre Waren dar. Waren, die dem täglichen Gebrauch dienten und auch Nahrung. Harry fragte sich jedoch, ob er an solch einem Stand einen neuen Zauberstab bekam. Etwas, das dem Gryffindor dann doch etwas abwegig schien, wenn er an seinen Besuch bei Mister Ollivander dachte.

„Es erinnert mich hier etwas an den Marcusplatz in Venedig", hörte Harry Hermine sagen und dass auch Carlisle und Esme ihr zustimmten.

„Ja, er ist ein wenig diesem nachempfunden, Miss Granger. Nicht nur in den Dimensionen, sondern auch bei der Architektur. Sie sehen sicher die vielen Gebäude mit ihren Arkadengängen", erwiderte Ernest und lächelte das Mädchen vor sich an. Hermine schien viel zu wissen und mit Zufriedenheit stellte Ernest fest, dass die Informationen in ihrer Akte halbwegs korrekt waren.

„Sir, wir sollten langsam los", meldete sich Alex und schaute dabei in Richtung eines der Gebäude. Es war mit eines der größeren und befand sich an der Nordseite des Platzes. Zu ihm schien es auch die Texaner zu ziehen und Ernest meinte, dass sein junger Freund recht hatte.

„Na dann sollten wir uns losmachen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Ernest an Carlisle und sagte weiter: „Ich denke Carlisle, dass du, deine Frau und Miss Granger in der nächsten Stunde den Markt erkunden solltet. Ihr drei braucht keinen neuen bzw. überhaupt keinen Zauberstab und ihr findet bestimmt etwas, dass euch gefällt oder interessiert."

Carlisle nickte und wandte seinen Blick an Hermine und seiner Frau zu. Esme nickte ebenfalls und schaute schon in Richtung Marktstände, während Hermine nicht so recht wusste, ob sie Jacob allein lassen wollte. Andererseits konnte sie ihrem Freund bei der Auswahl seines Zauberstabes eh nicht helfen, zumal sie vor einigen Tagen noch nicht einmal geglaubt hatte, dass Jacob überhaupt einen Stab benutzen konnte. Doch ein Test von Professor Dumbledore hatte sie eines besseren belehrt und nun sah sich Hermine einer bisher noch nicht zu kalkulierenden Aufgabe gegenüber.

Harry und Ron waren schon schwierig. Doch jetzt hatte sie auch noch mit einem hundertachtzig Pfund schweren Kindskopf fertig zu werden, dem es galt über fünf Schuljahre Wissen und ein gewisses Maß an Vernunft einzutrichtern. Oh man, war Hermine froh, dass Emmett nicht in ihren Aufgabenbereich fiel. Darum konnte sich Rosalie kümmern, denn Jacob Black, der kaum, dass der Test positiv verlaufen war, gedroht hatte, jeden erdenklich Zauber an, wie er sie jetzt nannte Walpurgis-Barbie auszuprobieren, würde ihr schon genug graue Haare bereiten.

Der Marsch über den Platz war schnell hinter sich gebracht und Harry betrachtete das Gebäude vor sich mit zunehmender Neugier. Denn es war groß, hell und strahlte eine nicht zu verkennende Macht aus. Harry wurde unwillkürlich an Gringotts erinnert, nur dass hier die Architektur um einiges geradliniger war als bei der Koboldbank in der Winkelgasse.

Man betrat das Gebäude über eine breite Treppe, die fast über die ganze Breite der Vorderfront zog und sich nach oben hin, zu den hohen Glastüren hin verjüngte. Harry fragte sich, ob man auf dieser Treppe nicht auch sehr bequem sitzen konnte, wenn man das Treiben auf dem Markt beobachten wollte und wurde sogleich mit einer Antwort belohnt. Eine kleine Gruppe kam aus dem Gebäude und während die Erwachsenen noch versuchten, ihre Kinder etwas zu beruhigen, setzten sich die beiden Jungen auch schon auf die Treppe und betrachteten ihre neuen Zauberstäbe voller Ehrfurcht.

Schließlich hatte Harry, mit etwas Unterstützung von Alice, das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht. Er drehte sich um und genoss den Ausblick bis sich die riesige Glastür hinter ihm wie von Zauberhand öffnete und den Weg ins Innerste frei gab. Sofort nutzen Harry und seine Begleiter die Chance und traten ein.

Die Tür, nein vielmehr das gläserne Portal hinter sich gelassen, konnte Harry nicht anders und musste einfach starren. Denn wo das Gebäude von außen schon so einiges her machte, war es drinnen noch um ein vielfaches imposanter. Harry kam sich vor wie bei Harrods. Obwohl er dieses nur durch überschwängliche Reportage aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Riesige helle Räume, breite Treppen, und Prunk stachen jedem Besucher sofort ins Auge. Doch wo es anderswo wie Protz wirkte, wenn riesige Kronleuchter und goldene Verzierungen mit weißem Marmor ein Ensemble bildetet und einem den Atem nahmen, so empfand Harry, der sich jetzt nicht wirklich damit auskannte und zum Beispiel nur das Atrium im britischen Ministerium kannte, dies hier gar nicht als solchen. Für ihn sah die Empfangshalle des Einkaufshauses, und als solches stellte es sich heraus, vielmehr edel und gediegen aus.

„Oh wir haben Glück", sagte Ernest und schaute sich um. „Sonst ist um diese Zeit hier immer die Hölle los." Damit bedeutete er der kleinen Gruppe ihm zu folgen, zumal Emmett und Co scheinbar gar nicht wussten, wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollten. Jedes goldene Augenpaar glänzte in eine andere Richtung. Rosalie und Alice schauten zum Beispiel nach oben rechts in die erste Etage, wohin man durch eine breite Treppe gelangte und wo Harry nach einem kurzen Blick die Abteilung mit den Klamotten ausmachte.

Wenn es Harry mal genau nahm, führte eigentlich in jede Abteilung, die sich nicht im Erdgeschoss befand eine Treppe. Es sah fast so aus wie in Hogwarts, nur dass sich hier die Treppen nicht bewegten. Harry zählte allein vor sich drei Treppen, eine rechts, wie schon gesagt, eine links und zwischen ihnen eine breite Treppe, die nach unten führte und von wo es Harry so vor kam, als würde dort ein gewaltiges Stück Magie pulsieren.

„Wir müssen hier lang", erklärte Ernest und deutete zu Harrys Linken, weg vom Trubel und auch weg von den für Emmett und Jacob so interessanten Dingen wie dem Geschäft für Quidditchzubehör und Besen, oder aber auch weg von der etwas weiter hinten in der Art Passage gelegenen Version des Honigtopfes.

Ernest führte seine kleine Gruppe in eine weitere, sehr hell wirkende Empfangshalle, in welcher es einen edel verzierten Tresen und mehrere Sitzgruppen aus schwarzem Leder gab. Die Wände waren dabei mit jede Menge Bücherregale geschmückte und Harry konnte Hermines Augen leuchten sehen. Alles in Allem sah der Raum, nein eher kleine Saal aus wie ein Salon.

Doch dies schien Ernest, der wohl schon öfter hier gewesen war, nicht mehr so zu beeindrucken wie seine Begleiter. Er und Alex traten an den Tresen heran und sofort schaute eine junge Dame auf. Sie trug eine Art Uniform, hatte blondes Haar und einen Pagenschnitte und lächelte freundlich: „Willkommen bei SMU. Mein Name ist Annabell. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

Ernest lächelte ebenso freundlich zurück und erwiderte: „Wir haben einen Termin, Miss." Dabei zog der ältere Zauberer eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang und reichte sie der jungen Empfangsdame. Diese öffnete das Siegel las den Inhalt und nickte dann verstehend. Was sie danach machte, das konnte Harry nicht so genau erkennen. Aber sie bewegte ihre Finger sehr schnell und ein leises Klappern war zu hören. Was tat sie da? Sie würde doch nicht etwa? Harry hatte plötzlich eine Vermutung und musste es einfach sehen. Er trat an den Tresen heran und schaute frech darüber.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als er es sah. Er erkannte die Tastatur und schließlich den Monitor und nur sehr langsam wurde der Gedanke in seinem Kopf klar … die junge Hexe hatte einen Computer.

„Stimmt etwas nicht? Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?", fragte sie und schaute Harry verwirrt an.

„Das da ist … ist ein Computer, richtig? Ein Muggelgerät?", kam es zaghaft aus Harry Mund.

„Ähm ja Sir, das ist ein Computer. Wir bei SMU arbeiten sehr viel mit solchen …", erwiderte Annabell, wie Harry es jetzt auch auf ihrem Namensschild las, und bevor sich Harry noch mehr blamierte, schritt Ernest ein. Offenbar waren sich die beiden dann doch nicht fremd, wie man es bei den zuerst gewechselten Worten hätte vermuten können. Andererseits schien es logisch zu sein, dass Ernest hier bekannt war, wenn er schon als eine Art Verbindung zwischen der magischen Welt und der der Muggel diente.

„Verzeih meinem jungen Freund, Ann. Aber er kommt aus England und …"

„Ich verstehe Sir", sagte Annabell verstehend und Harry kam sich noch dämlicher vor, ja jetzt regelrecht beleidigt.

„Was heißt hier, verstehe?", fragte er, so als würden sie ihn plötzlich als zurück geblieben betrachten, nur weil er überrascht war, dass sie hier mit Muggeltechnologie arbeiteten.

„Oh entschuldige Harry, so sollte es nicht herüber kommen. Doch du solltest wissen, dass Computer und Technologie für uns hier alltäglich sind. Viele Haushalte in Amerika haben elektrischen Strom, Fernseher und so weiter. Denn unsere Kultur hat sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten angepasst und arbeitet mit den Muggeln und nicht gegen sie, soweit es die internationalen Bestimmungen zur Geheimhaltung zulassen. Du darfst es uns nicht verübeln, dass wir vor allem England für ein wenig rückständig halten. Denn wenn man ehrlich ist, seid ihr es im Bezug auf das, was die Muggel geschaffen haben."

Harry wollte sich erst brüskieren, doch dann kamen ihm seine Gedanken von vor einigen Tagen in den Sinn, in welchen er nachdem er Carlisle und seine Familie beobachtet hatte, zu eben fast den selben Schlüssen gekommen war, wie die, welche ihm Ernest gerade genannt hatte.

„Ok Sir, ich entschuldige mich für meinen Ausbruch. Aber es ist doch schon sehr überwältigend und ungewöhnlich für mich, so etwas zu sehen. Und wenn mir noch eine Frage gestattet ist. Was bedeutet SMU?"

Es war Annabell, die mit einem gewissen Stolz antwortete: „SMU bedeutet Salomons Magical Utilitys. Wir sind eines der größten magischen Warenhäuser der Welt und haben Filialen in über dreißig Ländern."

„Oh", entfuhr es Harry und er schaute in Richtung der vielen Abteilungen, welche man über die verschieden Treppen erreichen konnte. „Und es gibt hier alles?" fragte er gleich hinterher und war gespannt auf Annabells Antwort.

„Nein Sir, alles gibt es hier nicht. SMU will keine Monopolstellung auch wenn es sich in mancher Hinsicht doch so entwickelt hat und daher verzichten wir hier auf bestimmte Produkte im Sortiment."

Harry war versucht zu fragen welche Produkte dies waren, doch eine Stimme von rechts lenkte ihn ab und im entferntesten Sinne führte sie auch zu einer Antwort.

„Ernest?", rief eine ältere Dame vom Eingang her. „Darf ich kurz mal vordrängeln?"

Direktor Fullert schaute auf und lächelte: „Natürlich Agneta. Du darfst doch fast alles."

„Danke", erwiderte die fremde Hexe mit einem nicht zu übersehenden Rotschimmer auf den Wangen und wandte sich an Annabell. „Fräulein, ich suche frische Waranenschwänze für einen Hauterneuerungstrank. Wo im Gebäude finde ich diese?"

„Gar nicht bei uns, Ma'am. Alle frischen Produkte obliegen unseren Händlern auf dem Marktplatz. Soweit ich es weiß, könnte Ihnen da der alte Adelbert weiterhelfen."

„Danke Miss", war dann das letzte was man von der älteren Hexe noch hörte und sie verließ das Kaufhaus wieder. Eine Minute später dann ertönte eine Glocke und durch eine ziemlich große und schwer wirkende Eichentür traten zwei junge, blonde und sportlich gebaute Männer in den Empfangsraum. Beide schätze Harry so um die dreißig Jahre alt. Doch während der eine vom Auftreten und vom schelmisch wirkendem Lächeln her in die Kategorie Weasleyzwilligen fiel, war der andere offenbar ein sehr ruhiger Typ, der seine Umgebung aufmerksam musterte.

Beide Männer trugen eine Art Uniform oder vielmehr Arbeitsrobe aus braunem Leder, hohe Stiefel, eine Latzschürze und ein Barrett mit einem goldenen Anstecker. Dieser fiel Harry besonders ins Auge, zeigte er doch einen Phönix mit einem filigran gearbeiteten Zauberstab in den Krallen, umschlossen von einem Kreis aus Feuer.

„Hey Ann, was hast du für uns? Sind das unsere zehn Uhr Termine?", fragte der dritte Bruder von Fred und George und lächelte dabei die junge Frau so an, als wollte er sie gleich noch um ein Date bitten.

„Ja, das sind sie Tony. Und wisch dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, oder mein Vater tut es bei eurem nächsten Baseballspiel."

„Ja Babe, ich hab dich auch lieb", hauchte Tony jetzt und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen. Ohne Zweifel kannte die beiden sich schon eine Weile und Harry kam es so vor als wäre dies ein Spiel zwischen den Zwei. Dann wandte sich Tony an Alex Cord und meinte, dass er sich um dessen Begleiter kümmern würde, was hieß Emmett, Rosalie und auch Jacob und Alice sollten ihm folgen. Und dies taten sie auch, konnte es doch keiner der drei erwarten seinen Zauberstab zu bekommen. Allerdings war dies an gewisse Bedingungen geknüpft, wie Ernest es erklärt hatte, denn schließlich waren zumindest drei Personen Vampire, die eigentlich keinen Zauberstab mit sich führen geschweige denn benutzen durften.

Doch auch hier hatte Ernest eine Lösung gefunden und zwar in Absprache mit Albus Dumbledore und dessen wiedergewonnenen Freiheiten sowohl im britischen Ministerium als auch in der Öffentlichkeit. Sie beinhaltete einerseits, dass Alice und ihre Geschwister als Austauschstudenten der Vereinigten Staaten galten und daher unter deren rechtliche Zuständigkeit fielen und andererseits, dass man die Zauberstäbe der drei etwas modifizierte, sprich einige Banne auf sie legte, sodass bestimmte Zauber, die unter die dunkle Magie fielen oder gefährlich sein konnten, praktisch nicht ausführbar waren. Und eben diese Justierung der Zauberstäbe fiel in das Resort von Tony, der seine Kunden nun durch die schwere Eichentür führte und somit Harry, Ernest und den zweiten Zauberstabmacher zurück ließ.

Harry schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er hatte keine Ahnung was auf ihn zukam, zumal der junge Mann vom Auftreten her nicht einmal annäherungsweise an den alten Mister Ollivander herankam. Dieser hatte damals, als er im staubigen und leicht düsteren Geschäft des Zauberstabmachers gewesen war, diese leicht mystische Ausstrahlung gehabt und ihn gesagt, dass sie Großes von Harry erwarten könnten. Doch der Mann jetzt vor ihm hatte diese Ausstrahlung nicht. Nein, Harry kam es eher so vor, als würde sein Gegenüber versuchen so professionell wie nur möglich herüber zu kommen um sein jungen Alter zu überspielen.

„Direktor Fullert", wandte er sich zuerst an Ernest und dieser lächelte zurück: „Du bist Adam, stimmt's? Du bist Curtis Fletschers jüngster, oder?"

„Ähm ja, Sir. Kennen Sie ihn?", erwiderte Adam etwas überrumpelt, doch schien es auch das Eis ein wenig zu brechen.

„Natürlich kenne ich deinen Dad. Und dich auch, zumindest habe ich dich als Baby des Öfteren besucht, um die kleinen Missgeschicke, welche du mit deiner wilde Magie hervorgerufen hast, wieder aus der Welt zu schaffen."

„Oh", sagte Adam leicht verlegen und brachte dadurch nicht nur Harry und Ernest, sondern auch Annabell hinter ihrem Tresen zum Kichern.

„Aber wir sind nicht wegen mir hier, Adam. Vielmehr habe ich unseren jungen Freund Harry hier her gebracht, damit er einen neuen Zauberstab bekommt. Sein alter wurde leider bei einem Feuer zerstört."

„Ich verstehe, Direktor", antwortete Adam, obwohl Harry sein Stirnrunzeln bemerkte und das diese wohl mit der Frage zusammenhing, wieso sich der Subdirektor des FBIs, der auch in der Zaubererwelt einen nicht zu verkennenden Stellenwert hatte, um die Belange eines fremden Jungen kümmerte. Allerdings verkrampfte sich der junge Stabmacher sofort, als ihm Ernest das Pergament reichte und er es las. Unwillkürlich ging der Blick von Adam zu Harrys Stirn. Doch da dieser sein Basecap wieder auf hatte, konnte man Harrys Markenzeichen natürlich nicht erkennen.

„An deiner Reaktion Adam, sehe ich, dass du weißt, wie brisant und unter welchem Geheimhaltungsaspekt, das alles hier zu betrachten ist."

„Natürlich, Sir", kam als Antwort. So als hätte Ernest einen Befehl erteilt. Allerdings bemerkte Harry auch, dass Adam plötzlich etwas anderes in den Sinn gekommen zu sein schien. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und ein „Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass ich als mein … oh mein Gott" entkam ihm. Ernest grinste und sagte: „Ganz genau, mein guter Adam. Meister Dionysus meint, das wäre genau das was du brauchst. Also streng dich an und viel Erfolg."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ernest um, wünschte Harry noch viel Spaß und meinte, sie würden sich nachher wieder hier am Empfang treffen. Alles was Harry noch tun konnte war, zwischen dem Direktor, Annabell und Adam hin und her zu schauen. Dabei bemerkte er das Lächeln welches die junge Frau dem Stabmacher schenkte und las von ihren Lippen ab, wie auch sie ihm viel Erfolg wünschte.

Ein gewisses Unbehagen fuhr durch Harrys Körper und skeptisch blickte er zu Adam, der wiederum noch versuchte sich zu sammeln. Was war hier nur los? Diese Frage brannte Harry auf der Zunge. Doch bevor er sie stellen konnte, sprach ihn der junge Mann an.

„Kommen sie Mister Potter? Ich führe Sie in meine Werkstatt, damit wir mit dem Werk beginnen können."

Harry überlegte kurz und sah die leicht versteiften Gesten seines Gegenübers. Und weil man ihm ja nachsagte, er habe eine Rette-Mensch-Tick, unterbracht Harry Adam noch einmal kurz und sagte: „Harry. Sie können ruhig Harry zu mir sagen, wenn Sie das beruhigt. Allerdings stelle ich eine Bedingung und die wäre, Sie sagen mir, warum Ernest Ihnen viel Erfolg gewünscht hat und Miss Annabell auch. Ich bekommen doch nur einen neuen Zauberstab."

Adam schaute Harry mit großen Augen an und ihm wurde wohl klar, dass sein Kunde wirklich nicht wusste, was gerade in ihm abging und warum. Daher führte er Harry zur Eichentür, öffnet sie und als sie aus dem Hörfeld des Empfangs verschwunden waren sagte er: „Danke Harry für das DU. Und entschuldige, wenn ich eben etwas durcheinander gewirkt habe. Es ist nur so, dass heute Morgen etwas passiert ist, auf das ich im Prinzip schon lange warte und es mich dann doch ein wenig kalt erwischt hat. Denn als ich heute Morgen hier her gekommen bin, hatte ich an meinem Umkleideschrank eine goldene Holzraspel hängen. Es ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass mein Großmeister mich für bereit hält die nächste Stufe meiner Meisterprüfung im Zauberstabmacherhandwerk zu erreichen."

„Eine Meisterprüfung? Heißt das, dass mein Stab dein … Ihr Meisterstück sein soll?", fragte Harry überrascht und wurde sogleich von Adam verbessert und ermahnt, dass wenn er ihn duzen dürfte, dass dies andersherum auch galt.

„Richtig Harry, du bist mein Meisterstück, zumindest dein Zauberstab und wenn es klappt, dann bekomme ich heute Abend meine neue Robe." Dabei deutete er auf seine dunkelbraune Uniform voller Gebrauchsspuren und erklärte, dass man die bestimmten Grade an der jeweiligen Kleidung und den Anstecknadeln erkannte. Adam schien nun beim Erklären regelrecht aufzublühen und so bemerkte Harry erst wenig später, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Ein Ziel, die Werkstatt, welches sich Harry so nie und nimmer vorgestellt hatte und welches sich nun in atemberaubende Kulisse vor ihnen auftat. Bisher war der Gryffindor Adam nur eine lange breite Treppe nach unten gefolgt. Doch nun standen sie in einem Durchgang, der sie in eine riesige Halle führte.

„Oh bei Merlin, wo sind wir hier?"

„Im Heiligtum der Zunft der Zauberstabmacher, Harry. Hier lernen und lehren die Lehrlinge und Meister und selbst die Großmeister die Kunst und das Handwerk des Zauberstabmachens. Denn wie Meister Dionysus es immer sagt, man lernt niemals aus, egal wie alt man wird."

„Es … es ist …"

„Beindruckend … ja Harry, so habe ich es damals empfunden, als ich das erste Mal diese Treppen hinab gekommen bin. Komm ich zeig dir meinen Arbeitsplatz. Er ist dort drüben."

Adam deutete auf einen Punkt etwas weiter links in der Halle. Doch der Gryffindor zögerte, denn er wollte erst sich erst einmal einen Überblick verschaffen. Harry trat an das hölzerne, reichlich verzierte Geländer heran, welches direkt vor ihm lag und welches den Weg geradeaus versperrt. Er blickte in die Halle und schon im nächsten Moment zuckte Harry leicht zusammen, als es plötzlich zu seiner Rechten rot aufleuchtete und ein Schockzauber durch die Luft surrte.

Der Ursprung des „Stupors" lag einige Meter unterhalb von Harrys Position, im Zentrum der Halle und zwar mitten in einer Arena. Wenn man es recht nahm, war die ganze Halle aufgebaut wie ein kleines Stadion, oder zumindest einem Colloseum nachempfunden, jedoch nicht rund sondern eckig. Man hatte unten im Zentrum eine quadratische Arena, in der sich gerade zwei junge Zauberer lauthals duellierte und da wo sich sonst die ersten Zuschauerreihen befinden würden, erkannte man rings um die Arena kleine abgeschlagen Arbeitsbereiche in denen Harry bei genauerer Betrachtung Mädchen und Jungen nur unwesentlich älter als er selbst, ausmachte. Sie bildeten offenbar die Riege der Lehrlinge, rannten emsig umher und trugen allesamt einfach hellbraune Lederroben.

Über dem Lehrlingsbereich verlief dann eine Art Rundgang, der diese Ebene abgrenzte von der der Gesellen oder Stabmachern, auf welcher jetzt gerade Harry stand und die immer noch sehr beeindruckende Kulisse auf sich wirken ließ.

„Komm Harry, wir haben viel zu tun", sagte Adam und bedeutete Harry ihm zu folgen. Es ging raschen Schrittes eine Meter nach links dem mit dunklen Holzbohlen belegten Gang entlang und dann um eine Kurve, in welcher sie eine Treppe kreuzten. Wenn man es genau nahm, war hier sehr viel mit Holz gearbeitet worden, verschieden Art, mal hell mal dunkel aber eben Holz. Harry schaute sich interessiert um, blickte die Treppe, die sie passierten hinauf und dann wieder in die Halle und erkannte, dass es in jeder Ecke eine gab. Und nur über sie konnte man die verschiedenen Ebenen erreichen.

Es gab also so etwas wie eine Hierarchie und im Grunde bildete das Gebäude oder zumindest dieser Raum hier eine Art spiegelverkehrte stumpfe Pyramide, bei welcher der Stumpf die Arena, die Treppen die Steilkanten und die Grundseiten den obersten Rand bildeten, welcher ein riesiges gläsernes kuppelförmiges Dach trug. Und je mehr man lernte, desto mehr Erleuchtung erreichte man, wenn man bedachte, dass die Arbeitsbereiche der Meister und Großmeister, wie Adame Meister Dionysus genannt hatte, am weitesten Oben lagen, von wo sie alles überblicken konnten.

„Wir sind da", gab Adam bekannt und führte Harry in eine Art großen Verschlag oder eher abgetrennten Bereich, wie die Loge in einem Stadion. Harry erinnerte sich dabei an ein Foto welches er einmal bei Onkel Vernon gesehen hatte und welches die Anfänge seines Onkels bei Grunnings dokumentierte. Auf ihm war damals eine Art Großraumbüro zu sehen gewesen, wie man es auch aus dem Fernsehen her kannte, mit all seinen kleinen Verschlägen. Und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Vernon immer sehr stolz darauf gewesen war, dass er es zu mehr in der Firma geschafft hatte und er nach nur vier Jahren in sein eigenes großes Büro ziehen durfte.

Doch auch wenn Adam Arbeitsbereich kein blick- und schalldichten Wände oder gar eine Decke hatte, so war es dennoch größer als die Karnickelbuchten bei Grunnings. „Setz dich", sagte er und bot Harry einen Stuhl an. Der Gryffindor jedoch zögerte etwas und schaute sich viel lieber neugierig um. Es war wohl eine seiner Schwächen, die Neugier. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf den sorgfältig aufgeräumten Arbeitsplatz, wo allerlei Werkzeug zur Holzbearbeitung akkurat über dem Schraubstock angeordnet war. Oder aber er schaute auf die zahlreichen Bücher und Diagramme an einer der Wände, die den richtigen Umgang mit den verschiedene Materialien und Werkzeugen und die bestimmten Stadien der Herstellung darstellten.

„Nun Harry, dann sollten wir beginnen." Adam versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Kunden oder wie man ihn nennen sollte, zu erlangen. Wobei sein Blick auch kurz nach oben zuckte, was Harry wiederum nicht entging. Er folgte dem Blick und schaute einen Moment später in die strengen Augen eines alten Zauberers, die über ihnen auf ein hölzernes Geländer gestützt stand und ihn mit einem Nicken begrüßte. Dann nickte er auch Adam zu und dies war wohl das Zeichen, dass er beginnen durfte.

„Ähm ja", räusperte sich Adam noch einmal kurz, um seine trockene Kehle zu beruhigen und erklärte dann: „Also Harry, wir wollen dir heute einen neuen Zauberstab zukommen lassen und um den für dich passenden zu finden, müssen wir uns im Zuge einiger Fragen den richtigen Grundeigenschaften deines neuen Stabes annähern. Denn nur so wirst du den richtigen finden."

„Verzeihung Adam wenn ich dich unterbreche. Aber man hat mir einst gesagt, dass nicht der Zauberer den Stab aussucht, sondern der Zauberstab den Zauberer."

Adam lächelte ob dieser Aussage. So als hätte Harry irgendeine Dummheit gesagt. Doch der Gryffindor konnte sich noch genau an die Worte von Ollivander erinnern und wie er doch so viele Zauberstäbe im Laden des alten Mannes probiert hatte, die Ollivander doch für so passend gehalten hatte.

„Harry, nimm mir das jetzt nicht übel, doch das was du sagst, ist der Glaube und die Meinung der alten Meister jenseits der neuen Welt, wie wir sie nennen. Nicht dass ich deren Arbeit und Wissen nicht respektiere, Harry. Doch wir hier in den Staaten haben gelernt nicht nur an den alten Traditionen fest zu halten. Nein, wir versuchen auch die Moderne mit einzubeziehen. Eine Sache, die uns auch Großmeister wie mein Mentor Dionysus immer wieder sagen."

„Aber …", wollte Harry wiedersprechen. Doch Adam ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Kein Aber Harry. Ich sagte doch, ich spreche den alten Meistern, und ich zähle Mister Ollivander , von welchem du ohne Zweifel deine ersten Zauberstab gekauft hast dazu, ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten nicht ab. Aber sie haben sich nicht weiterentwickelt, wie wir es unsere Meister hier getan haben. Sie haben ihr Handwerk fortgeführt und das haben sie gut gemacht. Doch die Aussage, dass der Zauberstab den Zauberer wählt ist so nicht richtig, Harry."

„Aber wie dann?", fragte Harry, den dieses Thema plötzlich brennend interessiert und zwar nicht nur im Bezug auf seinen neuen Zauberstab, sondern auch in Gedenken an seinen alten Phönixstab und dem was ihn dadurch mit Voldemort verband.

„Nun Harry, eigentlich ist dies ein Thema, welches nur im Kreise der Zauberstabmacher erläutert wird und über das ich nicht ohne die Erlaubnis meines Meisters Auskunft geb …"

„Tu es Adam", erklang mit einem Male eine tiefe Stimme von oben. Harry und Adam schauten hinauf zu Meister Dionysus und bemerkten sein Lächeln.

„Ich darf, Meister?"

„Ja Adam, du darfst. Mister Potter hier scheint ein aufgewecktes Kerlchen zu sein, der nach Wissen strebt. Und es gehört auch zu den Pflichten und Aufgaben eines Meisters, sein Wissen zu vermitteln. Und da Mister Potter ja nun völlig fremd mit der Materie zu seien scheint, finde ich, ist es eine gute Gelegenheit einige sonst verschwiegene Dinge zu offenbaren."

„Ich verstehe Meister", erwiderte Adam, obwohl Harry spüren konnte, dass der Druck auf den Meisterschüler wieder um einiges gestiegen war. Er schien noch einige Atemzüge nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, doch dann begann er: „Wie ich dir schon sagte Harry, ist deine Aussage, dass der Zauberstab den Zauberer wählt nicht ganz korrekt. Ich weiß, dass die alten Meister dies gern vor allem bei jungen Kunden sagen. Aber es steckt doch so viel mehr hinter der Aussage. Denn der Zauberstab wählt nicht die Person an sich, sondern vielmehr die Eigenschaften, die er in ihr wiedererkennt. Verstehst du Harry? Jeder Zauberstab beinhaltet mindestens eine Komponente, die einst zu einem Lebewesen gehört hat. Und egal ob wir diese Lebewesen wie Drachen, Manticore oder Phönixe nur als Tier ansehen, so haben diese Tiere auch eine Seele und bestimmte persönliche Eigenschaften."

Harry schaute gebannt auf Adam und wie dieser in seiner Erklärung fort fuhr. „Nimm zum Beispiel mich, Harry. Mein Zauberstab enthält das Schwanzhaar eines Einhorns. Einem Tier, das für Reinheit und Naturverbundenheit steht …"

„Heißt das, du bist noch Jungfrau?", platzte es aus Harry heraus und schon im nächsten Moment hielt er sich den Mund zu. `Oh mein Gott, was frage ich denn da? Bist du irre, Potter?`, dachte Harry bei sich. Allerdings war Harry umso geschockter, als Adam ihn nicht verletzt oder brüskiert anschaute sondern cool erwidert: „Frag das mal meine Frau und meine beiden Töchter, die ich laut meinen besten Freunden optisch gesehen nicht abstreiten kann."

„Ich … ich … T´schuldigung, das wollte ich gar nicht fragen", stammelte Harry total peinlich berührt und Adam winkte nur ab.

„Ach lass ruhig Harry, du bist nicht der Erste, der diese Frage gestellt hat. Obwohl es schon eine Weile her ist. Andererseits frage ich mich einmal wieder, warum man Reinheit immer mit Keuschheit verwechselt. Ein Mensch kann doch immer noch reinen Herzens sein, auch wenn er des Nachts pimpert als gäbe es kein Morgen."

Ab hier musste Adam kurz unterbrechen, da Harry sich kurz verschluckt hatte und lachend fügte er dann hinzu: „An deiner Reaktion und bei dem roten Gesicht, Harry, wird mir allerdings klar, wer hier die Jungfrau im Raum ist." Damit nahm er einen Stift und schrieb etwas auf seine Schreibboard nieder. Harry hoffte allerdings inständig, dass Adam nicht seine Unerfahrenheit dokumentierte und schaute Nachdenklich auf Adams Hand.

„Keine Sorge, das kommt nicht in die Akten. Das geht Niemanden etwas an. Ich habe mir nur einen Stichpunkt gemacht, der mir nachher bei der Auswahl der Materialien hilft. Kann ja sein, dass auch du auf Einhornhaar reagierst und da will ich vorbereitet sein. Manche Reaktion kann nämlich sehr heftig sein, je nach Charakter des Tieres. Und glaub mir, unsere vierbeinigen Freunde sind nicht immer so wie man sie kennt. Glaub mir Harry, ich habe in meiner Lehre Meister Dyonisus oft geholfen, verschiedene Zauberstabmaterialien zu besorgen. Manchmal sogar dann wenn die Paarung der Einhörner an stand und Einhörner können dabei alles andere als lieb und rein und unschuldig sein."

Harry glühten die Ohren als er sich annäherungsweise vorstellte, was Adam damit meinen könnte. Ein Glucksen von oben verriet dem Gryffindor, dass auch Meister Dionysus sich wohl gerade daran erinnert. Allerdings wurde Adam dann wieder ernst meinte: „So jetzt aber Spaß beiseite Harry. Es wird Zeit für den ersten Schritt der Stabherstellung."

Wenn Harry jetzt aber gedacht hätte, Adam würde ihn wie Mister Ollivander damals vermessen, da wurde er enttäuscht. Denn zuerst hieß es für den Gryffindor einige doch sehr spezifische Fragen zu beantworten. Fragen wie nach seiner Lieblingsspeise, oder ob er Allerdien hatte. Die Frage nach seinem Lieblingsholz oder was er von Quidditch hielt. Alles in Allem kam sich Harry nicht vor wie bei einem Zauberstabmacher, sondern als wenn er einem Reporter der Teenwitch gegenübersaß.

Adam stellte seine Fragen mit sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit und bemerkte schnell wenn Harry nicht wirklich darauf antworten wollte. Doch es war sein Job und half dem Ergebnis. Sein Gegenüber, also Harry, versuchte unterdes nicht so viel preis zu geben, zumal ihm bewusst war, dass über ihnen Meister Dionysus ebenfalls alles hörte, auch wenn der alte Meister sich ab und an wegdrehte und seine anderen Lehrlinge und Gesellen beobachtete. Zwanzig Minuten später war das Interview vorbei und Harry erlöst. Ab jetzt konnte der praktische Teil beginnen. Ab jetzt hieß es seinen neuen Zauberstab zu finden.

„So Harry, ich denke wir versuchen erst einmal die richtig Stablänge zu finden", sagte Adam und holte aus einem Regal ein Art Setzkasten mit verschiedenen Zauberstäben. „Das hier sind Musterstäbe mit den gängigsten Kernen. Du brauchst dir kein Sorgen machen, wenn sie nicht gleich wirklich funktionieren. Es geht hier nur ums Handling."

„Verstehe Adam", erwiderte Harry und griff nach dem ersten ihm gereichten Zauberstab. Kirschholz mit Einhornhaar, hatte Adam gesagt und ein leicht süffisantes Lächeln im Gesicht, wofür ihn Harry am liebsten einen Fluch präsentiert hätte. Allerdings fühlte sich der Zauberstab nicht richtig an und Harry legte ihn zur Seite. Es folgten schließlich noch drei weitere Stäbe, die ebenfalls keine Wirkung zeigten und was Harry etwas unruhig werden ließ. Er fühlte sich irgendwie an seinen Besuch bei Mister Ollivander erinnert. Doch da hatten die Stäbe wenigstens etwas gemacht.

Adam blieb auf der anderen Seite die Ruhe selbst und machte sich Notizen, bis er schließlich einen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, der Harry an seinen Phönixstab erinnerte. Und Harry sollte recht behalten es war ein Stab mit Phönixfederkern. Adam reichte ihn Harry und dieser wedelte leicht. Doch nichts geschah. Zumindest nichts, was Harry erwartet hatte. Leicht enttäuscht legte der Gryffindor den Musterstab wieder auf den Tisch und bemerkte nicht, dass er dabei die anderen Stäbe anstieß und sie ins Rollen kamen. Einer nach dem anderen fiel vom Tisch und mit einem „Mist", wollte Harry sie vorm Herunterfallen bewahren. Er griff sich den Kirschstab und dann den Phönixstab mit seiner linken Hand, da diese seit dem Absturz weitaus besser Reflexe vorwies als seiner Rechte. Harry schob dies auf die Narbe auf seinem Knochen. Weshalb er auch beschlossen hatte, dass seine linke Hand ab jetzt seine Zauberstabhand sein sollte. Allerdings reichte diese Hand nicht aus um alle Stäbe aufzufangen und so griff der Gryffindor auch noch mit der rechten Hand zu. Und von da an ging alles schief.

Kaum hatte Harry den eben noch runter fallenden Zauberstab mit dem Phönixkern in der rechten Hand, begann dieser immer wärmer und heißer zu werden. Seine Spitze fing an zu glühen und Funken sprühten in alle Richtungen. Es waren jedoch keine goldenen oder roten harmlosen Funken, sonder eher glühendheiße Spritzer wie bei einer Wunderkerze.

Überall flogen sie hin und überall wo sie landetet brachen kleine Feuer aus. Adam hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab sofort in der Hand und schaute entsetzt auf das Schauspiel. Sein Blick ging dabei von Harry zu seinem brennenden Schreibtisch und er rief immer wieder, Harry solle den Zauberstab fallen lassen. Zwischendurch löschte er die Brände mit kleinen Wasserfontänen aus seinem Stab.

Allerdings war dies ein nicht gerade erfolgreiches Unterfangen. Daher ließ Adam es erst einmal sein und versuchte an Harry heran zu kommen, um ihm vielleicht den Stab zu entreißen. Denn offenbar schaffte der Gryffindor es nicht den Zauber zu beenden, was auch immer dies für einer war. Harry schien zu geschockt für eine Rektion zu sein und wenn Adam nicht bald etwas einfiel, dann wurde Gefahr für Harry noch größer denn die Funken oder besser ihre Quelle wanderte wie bei einer Muggelwunderkerze auch immer weiter nach unten und damit in Richtung von Harrys Hand, was unweigerlich zu einer schmerzhaften Verbrennung führen würde.

Harry bekam von all dem nur noch Bruchstücke mit. Er spürte nur noch den Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm, nicht einmal die Hand, sondern sein Arm brannte und zitterte, so als würde ihn das Feuer von innen her aufzehren. Dann hörte er Adam Stimme und wie dieser rief, er solle den Stab fallen lassen. Doch Harry konnte es nicht. Der Stab klebte förmlich an seiner Hand und fühlte sich an als gehörte er zu seinem Körper. Und noch bevor Harry dies weiter begreifen konnte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Langsam fiel der Gryffindor nach vorn über und das letzte was Harry hörte war der schrille Schrei eines Phönixes … ein Phönix, der seinen letzten Zug tat.


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35

„Und Alex, hast du das Spiel gesehen?"

„Welches?"

„Welches? Was für eine blöde Frage. Die Harpiens natürlich! Klasse Spiel und wenn die bedenkst, dass die Saison erst angefangen hat, dann können wir uns auf mehr freuen."

Tony, der Zauberstabmacher, welcher sich um Jacob und die Cullens kümmern sollte, führte diese wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle von SMU und dann an verschiedenen Boutiquen vorbei. Allessamt Geschäfte, welche die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden weiblichen Vampire voll und ganz auf sich zogen. Wogegen Jacob und Emmett eher am Gespräch der zwei Zauberer interessiert waren. Zumal Alex, der junge FBI Agent, auf Tonys empörten Gesichtsausdruck, dass er nicht wusste, welches Spiel gemeint war, nur amüsiert lächelte.

„Ach _das_ Spiel T. Nun ja, es war ganz in Ordnung. Obwohl ich nicht ganz so viel davon mitbekommen habe. Ich hatte Sicherheitsdienst am letzten Sonntag. Du weißt schon T, ich musste zuerst die Kabine der Harpiens checken, dann die ganze Zeit Wache _in_ der Umkleide schieben, damit sie beim Umziehen nicht gestört werden und schließlich im Kontrolleraum sitzen und das Spiel auf fast dreißig Monitoren und aus den unterschiedlichsten Perspektiven mit ansehen. Glaub mir, dass war Stress pur und dann noch das Catering … grauenhaft. Nur gekühlte Getränke und ein Buffet, dass nichts offen ließ."

Im nächsten Moment blieb Tony stehen und starrte den jungen Agenten an. Sein Blick wandelte von Unglaube hin zu gespieltem Ärger. „Arschloch", lachte er und boxte Alex kurz auf den Arm. „Oder sollte ich Glückspilz zu dir sagen? Mann, wie machst du das immer nur?"

„Berufsgeheimnis T, mehr sage ich nicht", erwiderte Alex und bedeutete Tony, dass sie weiter gehen sollten.

„Ok, Mister geheimnisvoll. Aber eins sagst du mir noch. Wie sehen die Harpiens ohne ihre Spielklamotten aus? Tragen sie wirklich nichts unter den Trikots? Und noch viel wichtiger, hast du Charlottes geheimnisvolles und von allerlei Sagen umwobenes Tattoo gesehen?"

„Du meinst den kleinen weißen Tiger?", grinste Alex wissend, ja geradezu verboten schmutzig und ließ damit keinen Zweifel offen. Das war dann der Punkt, wo sich Rosalie zu Wort meldete. Sie hatte die ganze Unterhaltung mit angehört und ließ ein leicht genervtes und abfälliges „Männer" verlauten. Und ganz bestimmt hätte sie auch noch etwas anderes in Richtung von Macho gesagt, wäre ihr nicht Emmett ins Wort gefallen.

„Von was für einem Sport redet ihr da eigentlich? Und wer sind die Harpiens? Ist das 'ne Tanzgruppe? Cheerleader vielleicht?"

Tony schaute den bulligen Vampir mit großen Augen an und musste erst von Alex darüber aufgeklärt werden, dass seine Begleiter noch nicht sehr viel von der magischen Welt wussten. Allerdings war dies vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen, denn schon im nächsten Moment sah sich Tony, den Alex seit der Schule her kannte und ihn als einen seiner engsten Freunde bezeichnete, dazu berufen, die beiden Fremden über alles was es zu Quidditch zu sagen gab, aufzuklären. Ein Gespräch, welches wohl Stunden dauern konnte und welches dies auch tat. Denn Tony und Emmett und Jacob kamen sich währen dessen irgendwie näher, zumindest was ihr Interesse für Sport anging und da dies das Eis brach, erleichterte es auch die nächsten Schritte beim Aussuchen und Justieren der Zauberstäbe. Alles flutschte förmlich bis zu dem Punkt, als plötzlich ein lautstarkes Dröhnen einer Alarmsirene ein Unglück verkündigte. Und das mit einem Ton, der den drei Vampiren schmerzhaft in den Ohren klingelte.

Sofort waren alle Angestellten bereit, hielten ihr Zauberstäbe in den Händen und warteten darauf, dass aus den Lautsprechern die ersten Instruktionen, zum weiteren Vorgehen zu hören waren. Irgendwo im Gebäude war etwas geschehen, doch bevor man nicht wusste wo, hieß es Ruhe zu bewahren. Allerdings sollte dies schwer werden, zumindest für Alex und Tony, denn als eine Geisterstimme verlauten ließ, dass es einen Vorfall in der Zauberstabmanufaktur gab, da hörten die beiden nur noch, wie Alice und ihre Geschwister synchron „Harry" riefen und sich anschickten das Protokoll zu verletzen und in Richtung Eingangshalle stürmten.

Die Tür oder das Portal erreichten sie jedoch nicht. Denn trotz ihrer übermenschlichen Kraft und Geschwindigkeit hielt sie im nächsten Moment etwas mitten im Lauf auf. Alice, Rose und Emmett schauten sich verwirrt um und bemerkten, dass sowohl Alex als auch Toni ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtete hatten.

„Lass mich los", fauchte Alice, scheinbar total vergessend wo sie hier war und versuchte sich krampfhaft gegen den Zauber zu wehren. Harry war in Gefahr, möglicherweise sogar verletzt und sie musste unbedingt zu ihrem Liebsten.

Emmett auf der anderen Seite hatte schon Erfahrungen mit dieser Art von Magie und wusste, dass es nichts brachte. Daher schaute er nur zu Rosalie und hoffte, dass diese nicht auch noch auf die Idee kam, gegen die Zauber zu kämpfen, zumal immer mehr der hier anwesenden Hexe und Magier ihre Zauberstäbe zückten.

„Beruhigen sie sich Miss Cullen. Allein das wird das Beste sein, was Sie tun können. Panik hilft weder Harry noch Ihnen, denn das Personal und die Sicherheitsleute vom SMU könnten Ihr Verhalten als mögliche Gefahr sehen und wissen mit einer solchen umzugehen."

Alex hatte mit ruhigem, aber sehr überzeugendem Ton gesprochen, seinen Zauberstab jedoch nicht einen Millimeter gesenkt. Natürlich verstand er Alice, verstand ihre Sorge, hatte der junge Agent schließlich gesehen und auch gespürt, dass diesem Mädchen Harry Potter sehr viel bedeutete. Doch da sie scheinbar nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Ahnung zu haben schien, was diese Welt hier, in der sie sich gerade befand, mit ihr anstellen konnte, hieß Deeskalation die oberste Devise.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Cullen?", fragte Alex und bedeutete dann Toni, dass er dessen Zauber übernahm und den jungen Zauberstabmacher damit frei gab, um sich anderweitig um etwas zu kümmern. Etwas, dass Toni auch machte und eiligen Schrittes zu einem kleinen Regal an der Wand ging. Dort stand eine kleine, etwa zehn Zentimeter im Durchmesser messende Glaskugel auf einem Sockel und auf diese legte Toni seine Hand.

„Abteilung F … Adam Fletscher", sagte er laut und deutlich und im Inneren der Kugel bildete sich ein gelber Nebel, aus dem Augenblicke später ein Gesicht hervor kam. Emmett schaute gespannt auf die Kugel, die wohl ein magisches Äquivalent zu einem Bildtelefon darstellte.

„Ja Toni, was ist los?", fragte das verkleinerte, sichtlich angespannte und mit Ruß überzogene Gesicht von Adam.

„Was los ist? Willst du mich verarschen? Das Haus hat gewackelt und ihr habt bei euch einen Alarm in der Abteilung, der besagt, es ist etwas mehr passiert als nur eine umgefallen Flasche Feuerameisenpisse. Ganz zu schweigen davon habe ich hier als Gegenpol drei besorgte Vampire im Fesselzauber, die wohl jeden niederwalzen würden, der dumm genug ist sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Also was ist los? Wie geht es vor allem deinem besonderen Kunden und ich hoffe die Antwort ist befriedigend, denn vor allem dem kleinen Schnuckelchen von Blutsauger reißt bald der Geduldsfaden."

„Oh Harry geht's gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Vielleicht ein wenig verrußt wie wir alle im Umkreis von fünf Metern. Ach, und ja. Er hat gerade meine Werkstatt in Schutt und Asche gelegt und den als antik einzustufenden Phönixstab unseres Firmengründers völlig ausgebrannt."

Hinter Adam konnte man aus der Kugel ein entsetztes „Oh, das habe ich nicht gewollt" hören und offenbar reichte dieses, diese Stimme aus, um Alice zu beruhigen, denn schließlich war es Harrys Stimme und das Zeichen, dass es dem Junge gut ging. Allerdings funkelte sie nun Toni mit finsterer Miene an. Denn eines musste noch geklärt werden. Hatte er sie gerade „Schnuckelchen" genannt?

Toni blickt über seine Schulter und grinste breiter als der Grand Canyon. Dann gab er noch einmal offiziell Entwarnung und kaum hatte er dies getan verstummte auch schon wieder die Sirene. Etwas, das Toni nutzte um die andern im Raum noch zu informieren. „Alles in Ordnung in der Arena, nur Sachschaden und ein angeknackstes Ego bei unserem Primus. Doch da muss er durch als Lurch."

Alex grinste. So war Toni nun einmal. Immer einen Spruch auf den Lippen und mit Sicherheit würde er sich auch aus der Sache mit Alice Cullen wieder herausreden können. Daher hob Alex den Zauber auf und ließ die Vampire frei. Schließlich hieß es immer noch, die richtigen Zauberstäbe für seine drei Schützlinge zu finden.

Harry wollte schreien … einen Siegesschrei von sich geben. Allerdings warum er es tun wollte, das wusste er jedoch nicht. Es kam ihm so vor als hätte er soeben einen mächtigen Feind besiegt, doch an alles was sich der Gryffindor erinnern konnte, war wie der Zauberstab in seinen Händen Feuer gefangen hatte und …

„… Harry …", ein leises Hauchen.

„… Mister Potter …", eine fester Bariton, der von Weisheit zeugte.

Leise Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. Wo kamen sie her? War es die Dunkelheit um ihn herum, die Harry rief und lockte? Er war versucht ein „Hallo" in die Leere zu rufen. Doch dann völlig unvermittelt trieb es einen fürchterlichen Gestank in seine Nase, der bis zum Hirn hochkroch und Harry schreckte auf. Er war wieder Herr seiner Sinne und blickte in das Gesicht von Adam, der gerade ein kleines Fläschchen unter Harrys Nase wegzog … Riechsalz.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert?", rief er und schaute sich im Zimmer um, oder dem was davon noch da war. „Was habe ich getan?", flüsterte Harry geschockt und dann: „Oh shit, ich habe deine Prüfung versaut."

Im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich das Gesicht von Adam. Aus anfänglicher Erleichterung darüber dass es seinem Kunden gut ging, wurde Sorge und sich zu Meister Dionysus umdrehend meinte er: „Schnell Meister, wir brauchen einen Heiler. Harry hat sich den Kopf gestoßen."

„Was? Wie? Nein, das habe ich nicht. Es geht mir gut!", rief der Gryffindor und bemerkte wie der alte Großmeister anfing zu lächeln.

„Das denkst du Harry", unterbrach Adam ihn. „Aber du zeigst eindeutige Symptome. Ich meine, du hättest dich ernsthaft verletzen können, gar sterben und das erste was dir in den Sinn kommt, ist, dass du mir meine Prüfung versaut hast?"

Harry schaute Adam mit großen Augen an und versuchte etwas zu erwidern. Er merkte dass sein Gegenüber mehr als nur aus seiner Ruhe und die für ihn so typischen sachlich-stoischen Art gerissen worden war. Und Harry schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der das so sah.

„Und wer sagt, dass deine Prüfung schon vorbei sei, Adam?", fragte Dionysus. „Habe ich dies in irgendeiner Art und Weise angedeutet?"

„Aber Mei … Meister", stotterte Adam nun leicht und sah ungläubig zu dem alten Zauberer hinüber.

Dionysus erhob sich von seinem Platz und schritt langsam zu seinem Schützling herüber. „Soweit ich die Sache sehe, hast du bisher nichts wirklich Gravierendes falsch gemacht. Gut, dein Arbeitsplatz liegt in Trümmern und jede Menge Zauberstabmaterial ist in Flammen aufgegangen. Doch ob dies an dir lag, dies herauszufinden wird auch ein Bestandteil deiner Prüfung sein. Einfach einen Zauberstab herzustellen, dass kann jeder Stabmacher. Du jedoch Adam, du willst ein Meister werden und dazu gehören auch solche Dinge hier."

Sowohl Adam als auch Harry schauten den alten Mann mit großen Augen an. Harry bemerkte, wie der jungen Stabmacher anfing zu schwitzen und sich über das Gesicht wischte. Etwas das er hätte lieber sein lassen, oder aber er hätte es getan, nachdem er den ganzen Ruß und die Asche von seinen Händen losgeworden war.

Dionysus lächelte ob diesen Anblicks und als ihn Adam fragend ansah und wahrscheinlich wissen wollte, was sein Meister so lustig fand, wurde er in seinem Tun unterbrochen, da hinter ihm, gleich neben der Tür etwas zu surren begann. Harry schaute in die Richtung und bemerkte eine gläserne Kugel auf einem hölzernen Sockel, von der das Surren ausging und in welcher sich eine Art gelblicher Nebel bildete.

Adam lief zu der Kugel und strich kurz mit seiner Hand darüber. „Ja, was ist los?", fragte er und ein kleines Gespräch mit einen von Harrys Platz aus nicht zu erkennendem Gesicht begann. Worum es ging verstand Harry nicht wirklich. Nur als Adam meinte, dass nichts passiert war, es Harry gut ging, und dieser etwas Antikes zerstört habe, da konnte der Gryffindor nicht anders und ein „Oh, das habe ich nicht gewollt" verließ seinen Mund.

Adam sprach noch einige Moment mit der Kugel und beendete dann deren Zauber. Er drehte sich zu Harry um, schaute ihn nachdenklich an und dann über die Trümmer seines Arbeitsplatzes. Offenbar fragte er sich, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Adam hatte sich eigentlich schon damit abgefunden, dass seine Prüfung vorbei war. Dementsprechend unsicher wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum.

„War er wirklich antik? Der Zauberstab, meine ich?", unterbrach Harrys Stimme Adams Grübeln.

„Ähm ja, Harry. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kannst nichts dafür", erwiderte der junge Zauberstabmacher und versucht sein Gegenüber zu beruhigen. Dann nahm er sein Schreibboard vom Schreibtisch, oder zumindest dem, was davon übrig war. Überraschenderweise hatte das Pergament nicht den kleinsten Brandfleck und Harry fragte sich, ob das Board vielleicht durch Magie geschützt war.

Adam las noch einmal seine Notizen durch und schien nach einem Anhaltspunkt zu suchen, wie dieser Unfall passieren konnte, und wie es jetzt weiter ging. Hilfe bekam er dabei von seinem Meister. Dionysus straffte nämlich im nächsten Moment seine Robe und fragte: „Also Adam, fühlst du dich in der Lage deine Prüfung fortzusetzen?"

Adam zögerte, bevor er nickte: „Ja Meister, das tue ich. Allerdings frage ich mich, wie …"

„Bei mir im Atelier natürlich, Adam. Wozu ist denn sonst das ganze Werkzeug da", erwiderte Dionysus ruhig, ja fast großväterlich und konnte es sich offenbar nicht verkneifen ein „Aber leg es nicht in Schutt und Asche" hinterher zu schicken. Danach wandte er sich an Harry und fragte diesen, ob er gewillt war, weiter an der Prüfung mitzuwirken.

„Ja, das bin ich", antwortete Harry kurz und ohne nachzudenken, und kam sich so vor, als hätte er einen Eid geleistet. Er wollte ja nicht verraten, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, wie ein Zauberstab hergestellt wurde. Danach bat Dionysus die beiden Jüngeren ihm zu folgen und er führte sie über eine der Treppen auf die nächste Ebene der Manufaktur.

„So Adam, mein Reich gehört nun völlig dir, außer vielleicht die Bilder meiner Frau, die Strandfotos meiner Enkelin und die Minibar mit dem Scotch. Ein paar Privilegien musst du dir schon noch erarbeiten." Mit diesen Worten beschwor der alte Zauberer noch zwei Stühle und setzte sich dann wieder beobachtend zurück.

„Ähm ja. Okay. Dann wollen wir mal", erwiderte Adam und wischte sich die schwitzenden Hände an seiner Hose trocken. Dann nahm er seine Aufzeichnungen und sagte: „Also Harry, ich denke wir sollten dort fortsetzen, wo uns das Feuer unterbrochen hat." Dann jedoch schüttelte der junge Stabmacher den Kopf. „Nein, das lassen wir und untersuchen vielmehr den doch sehr sonderbaren Vorfall und warum der Zauberstab auf dich reagiert hat und ausgebrannt ist."

Harry stimmte dem zu, denn er hatte keine Lust noch einmal fast in Flammen aufzugehen. Er bedachte Adam mit einem zustimmenden Nicken und setzte sich lässig und nicht ganz so verkrampft auf den gepolsterten Stuhl, welchen Dionysus beschworen hatte. Denn wenn dies hier schon länger dauern würde, dann sollte es wenigstens in einer bequemen Haltung sein.

„Nun Harry, wir sollten einige Fragen abklären. Ich hoffe der Vorfall hat dein Vertrauen in mich nicht zu sehr erschüttert und du bleibst weiterhin so offen mit mir. Also sag mir doch bitte zuerst, was du gespürt hast, als das Feuer ausgebrochen ist. Du musst wissen, magisches Feuer hat sehr oft mit Emotionen zutun und werden durch genährt."

Harry überlegte und sofort kamen ihm der Schrei seines imaginären Gegners und das Gefühl des Sieges wieder in den Sinn. Nur wie sollte er das erklären ohne leicht verrückt auf Adam zu wirken. Andererseits war es vielleicht wichtig und erzählte Harry oder besser versucht er es zu umschreiben.

„Ein Kampf und ein Sieg", sagte Adam leise und schrieb es auf. Dabei las er noch einmal durch, welche Zauberstäbe Harry schon probiert hatte und man konnte sehen, dass sich leichte Runzeln auf der Stirn des jungen Mannes bildeten. Harry hatte das schon mal gesehen und zwar wenn Dudley sich beim Nachdenken sehr anstrengen musste. Etwas, das bei seinem Cousin allerdings auch schon beim kleinen Einmaleins der Fall gewesen war.

'Ein Kampf und ein Sieg', hallte es durch Harrys Geist und er schaute zu Meister Dionysus. Der alte Zauberer lächelte und Harry, im Gegensatz zu Adam, konnte dies deutlich sehen und auch das Dionysus zufrieden nickte. Offenbar war Adam auf dem richtigen Weg und das freute dessen Mentor.

Erneut ging Adams Blick auf sein Schreibboard und blieb schließlich ziemlich weit oben hängen. „Sag mal Harry, dein alter Zauberstab hatte doch einen Kern aus Phönixfeder, richtig?"

„Ähm ja, wieso?", fragte Harry überrascht und bekam als Antwort von Adam einen Gegenfrage.„Hast du die Überreste noch?"

„Ja", erwiderte er und griff unbewusst in Richtung Hosentasche, wo Harry in einem Taschentuch eingewickelt den Holzstummel mit dem Phönixfaden aufbewahrte.

Adam entging diese Bewegung nicht und er lächelte in sich hinein. „Kann ich sie mal kurz sehen?" Allein schon diese Frage ließ für Harry keinen Zweifel offen, dass sei Gegenüber wusste, dass er die Reste mithatte. Harry nickte und zog das Taschentuch heraus. „Hier sind sie, Adam. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich möchte sie als Andenken aufheben."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde sie hüten wie meinen Augapfel", lachte Adam und nahm den Holzstummel sorgsam in seine Hand. Selbst mit seinen jungen Jahren wusste der Stabmacher, dass viele Zauberer und Hexen so etwas wie eine Beziehung zu ihrem Stab aufbauten und ihn als Teil von sich sahen und dies war gut so, denn dann funktionierten sie auch besser. Jetzt aber galt es Harrys alten Stab zu untersuchen. Vielleicht lag ja die Antwort in ihm.

„Oh", flüsterte Adam überrascht, kaum dass er das Holz in seinen Händen hielt.

„Was ist los, Adam?", fragte Harry sichtlich interessiert über dessen „Oh".

„Nun Harry, es ist komisch oder eher ungewöhnlich. Ich spüre keine Magie mehr in deinem alten Stab. Er scheint völlig leer zu sein. Und das sollte es eigentlich nicht geben, egal was mit dem Stab passiert ist. Es gibt immer eine gewisse Restmagie in den Überresten aufgrund der magischen Komponente."

Harry schaute Adam überrascht an und erinnerte sich an Hagrids Regenschirm, in welchem der Gryffindor schon immer die Überreste des zerbrochenen Zauberstabes seines großen Freundes vermutete. Aber wo war die Magie dieses Stabes hin? Im Gegensatz zu Adam hatte Harry die Antwort auf diese Frage ja und rieb sich unbewusst über seinen Arm mit der Narbe. Eine Geste, die auch Adam nicht entging.

Der Stabmacher musterte den Jungen vor sich nun genau, schaute erneut auf sein Board und legte dann den Holzstummel auf seine flache Hand um ihn genauer zu betrachten.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl umspielte seine Magen dabei, als er die verkohlten Holzspuren und das getrocknete Blut sah. Adam wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen was für Schmerzen Harry erlitten haben musste. Allerdings blieb sein Blick an einigen markanten Linien am Griff hängen und Harry bemerkte, dass Adam diese mit seinen Fingern nachzeichnete.

Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und Harry sah sich das Holz nun auch genauer an. Was hatte Adam gesehen? Was stimmte nicht? Harry konnte auf den ersten Blick nichts feststellen, außer dass das Holz unterschiedlich verbrannt bzw. verkohlt war. Es gab hellere Stellen, wo weniger Feuer es angegriffen hatte, wahrscheinlich durch Harrys Finger geschützt. Und dann Stellen, die völlig schwarz waren. Und genau diese Stellen, diese schwarzen Striche hatten nun voll und ganz Adams Aufmerksamkeit. Er schien sogar so sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, dass dies die Neugier von Meister Dionysus auf sich zog. Denn schließlich hatte sich der alten Zauberer erhoben und stand nun direkt hinter Adam. Seinen Zögling zu unterbrechen, soweit ging er dann jedoch nicht. Denn offenbar wollte er selbst wissen, was Adam so beschäftigte.

„Das passt nicht", flüsterte der junge Mann und legte den Holzstummel über seine linke Hand. Er versuchte durch Rollen die schwarzen Striche mit den Zwischenräumen seiner Finger in Übereinstimmung zu bringen. Aber es gelang nicht. Es konnte ja auch gar nicht gelingen. Doch dies wusste nur eine Person im Raum und Harry erkannte dies sofort. Ein leicht beklemmendes Gefühl umschloss sein Herz. Schließlich blickte Adam auf und sah Harry mit durchbohrendem Blick an.

„Welche hast du gesagt, ist deine Zauberstabhand, Harry?", fragte er streng und mit einer bis dahin ungewohnten Art, die Harry etwas verunsicherte. Es war so als hätte Adam ihn durchschaut.

„Links", antwortete der Gryffindor bestimmt, doch Adam zeigte keine Regung. Vielmehr wurde der sein Blick noch durchdringender. Er schien die Antwort sehr genau abzuwiegen und ließ den Holzstummel einmal mehr über seine Hand rollen. Dann lächelte er plötzlich und fragte: „Und das war sie schon immer?"

Harry zögerte und verriet sich damit. Er schaute Adam ertappt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich möchte, dass sie es ab jetzt ist."

Nun lachte Adam erst so recht auf und sagte: „Du möchtest es also so. Nun Harry das wird nicht gehen. Man kann nicht mal ebenso einen Urinstinkt oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst, unterdrücken." Dann ließ er seinen Blick über Harrys rechte Hand gleiten und fragte: „Und warum möchtest du nicht mehr mit rechts zaubern?"

Harry zögert erneut und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er strich sich über den ganzen Arm, fühlte die Narbe pulsieren und erwiderte: „Nun ich habe seit dem Absturz so meine Probleme mit den Reflexen der rechten Hand und dann …"

„Und dann?", hakte Adam nach.

„Und dann hatte ich gedacht, dass ich … dass ich …" Harry rollte seinen Ärmel hoch und sagte mit kleinlauter Stimme: „Na ja Adam, es ist da beim Absturz was komisches passiert. Ich glaube dass mein Zauberstab oder vielmehr dass was ihn einmal ausgemacht hat, mit meinem Arm verschmolzen ist."

„Verschmolzen?", fragte Adam überrascht und schaute auf die dicke Narbe, welche nun unter Harrys hochgeschobenem Hemd zum Vorschein kam.

„Ja verschmolzen. Jedenfalls vermutet Carlisle dies, nachdem er auf den Röntgenbildern die Maserung von Holz und ein Abbild der Phönixfeder auf dem Knochen entdeckt hat." In den nächsten Minuten erzählte Harry den beiden Zauberstabmachern die ganze Geschichte und wie er versucht hatte stablos zu zaubern. Und Adam und Dionysus? Nun, die hörten ihm aufmerksam zu.

„… und daher dachte ich, ich zaubere ab jetzt mit links und bewahre mir die stablose Magie als kleines Geheimnis. Vielleicht kann mir der Überraschungseffekt im Kampf gegen Voldemort einmal hilfreich sein."

Harry schaute dabei vor allem dem älteren in die Augen und bekam ein wissendes Lächeln geschenkt. Adam auf der anderen Seite lachte breiter als sein Mentor und sagte: „Oh Harry, der Ansatz ist gut. Doch dein Wissen leicht mangelhaft."

„Wie bitte?", rief der Gryffindor leicht pikiert.

„Ja Harry. Doch mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Es geht vielen so, die es nicht besser wissen. Allerdings solltest du dich damit abfinden, dass es so etwas wie stablose Magie nicht gibt. Oder besser gesagt, es gibt so etwas Zauberstabmagie nicht. Der Stab dient immer nur als Fokus und der Zauber kommt aus deinem Innersten."

„Das stimmt nicht Adam. Ich habe es gesehen, bei Dumbledore und Voldemort. Sie können stablos zaubern."

„Natürlich können sie das, weil sie mächtig sich. Doch bezieht sich diese Macht nicht auf ihr magisches Potenzial, sondern vielmehr auf ihre Körperbeherrschung und vielleicht den ein oder anderen Trick aufgrund ihres Wissens."

„Sag nichts gegen Professor Dumbledore", knurrte Harry plötzlich wie auch Hagrid es tun würde wenn es um Dumbledore ging und Adam hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Das würde ich doch niemals tun Harry. Der alte Zauberer, der wie ich sehe einen großen Platz in deinem Herzen einnimmt, ist ohne Zweifel mächtig und doch benutzt er einen Trick. Ich wette er trägt einen Ring oder gar zwei, an jeder Hand einen, oder?"

Harry überlegte und nickte dann leicht. Albus Dumbledore trug in der Tat jeweils einen Ring. Doch Harry dachte immer, es seien Familienerbstücke oder ein Insigne für seine Stelle als Direktor von Hogwarts.

„Und da haben wir unsere Lösung, Harry. Denn um zu zaubern bedarf es drei Dinge. Zuerst eine magische Quelle, im Falle eines Zauberers sein magischer Kern, seine Seele. Dann etwas um die Magie zu leiten, in diesem Falle Dumbledores Arm oder Körper, das ist egal. Und dann brauchst du noch das wichtigste, den Fokus. Einen Punkt, wo du die Magie bündelst und zum Hervortreten bringst. Und dies kann nur in einem Kristall oder Edelstein oder aber eben mit enormer Willenskraft geschehen. Letzteres ist jedoch sehr anstrengend und jedes magische Kind, dass schon einmal im Affekt gezaubert hat, erinnert sich bestimmt daran, wie müde es danach war."

Harry schaute den jungen Mann vor sich mit großen Augen an und wartete darauf, dass dieser zum Punkt kam.

„Und genau hier besteht der Trick deines Direktors. Denn wenn er zaubert und wie du sagst dies ohne Zauberstab, dann nutzt er im Grunde seine Ringe um die Magie zu bündeln. Ich wette sie sind mit mindestens einem Edelstein besetzt."

Harry dachte nach, versucht sich zu erinnern und nickte erneut, was Adam lächeln ließ. „Ja, ich glaube es sind Saphire und sie funkeln in einem Blau, das dem seiner Augen sehr nahe kommt, wenn er sich freut."

„Saphire sind sehr gut als Fokus geeignet, ebenso wie Smaragde und rote Diamanten. Eben jene Edelstein, die sich, wenn auch nicht immer sichtbar in der Spitze eines jeden Zauberstabes befindet."

Harry hörte Adam genau zu und versuchte das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Aber ich habe bei Voldemort keinen Ring oder so gesehen. Obwohl er eine ganz schön große Anzahl von Zaubern bei seinem Duell mit dem Direktor ohne seinen Stab gewirkt hat."

Adam schien sein nächsten Worte genau abzuwägen und erwidert: „Falls dies so war, kommen wir nun zum Punkt der geistigen Kontrolle. Man muss dazu einen sehr starken Willen haben und seine Emotion bündeln können. Liebe wäre eine davon und …"

„Hass", unterbrach Harry den jungen Stabmacher. „Voldemort kennt nur Hass und Wut. Also Liebe können wir bei ihm definitiv ausschließen."

Adam lächelte und nickt, da Harry Recht hatte. Doch um seine Ausführungen noch zu untermauern fragte er den Jungen vor sich, ob er es schon einmal versucht hatte mit seinem rechten Arm zu zaubern und wie sich Harry danach gefühlt habe.

Harry überlegte kurz und erwiderte: „Ja Adam, das habe ich. Aber nur kleine Zauber und eher selten. Denn immer wenn ich es getan habe, bin ich danach völlig ausgelaugt gewesen und oft sogar eingepennt. Lag wohl daran, dass ich nach dem Absturz noch nicht ganz so auf dem Damm war."

„Oder am fehlenden Fokus, Harry", widersprach Adam lachend und schrieb wieder etwas auf sein Board. Dann wandte er sich an Meister Dionisios und fragte diesen, ob er noch eine Frage hatte. Der alte Meister schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und meinte, es sei Adams Prüfung und er wolle sie nicht unterbrechen.

Adam nahm dies als gutes Zeichen und fragte Harry, ob er dessen rechten Arm einmal kurz in Augenschein nehmen dürfte. Harry hatte nichts dagegen, krempelte den Ärmel hoch und legte damit die Narbe frei.

„Darf ich", fragte Adam erneut und führte dann seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Harrys Arm.

Harry zuckte leicht als er den Stab sah. Lag wohl daran, dass immer wenn jemand den Stab auf ihn richtete bedeutete dies nichts Gutes. Sorgsam beobachtete Harry den Stab und wie er näher kam. Doch ebenso schnell wie Adam ihn in Richtung Harrys Arm gerichtet hatte, ebenso schnell zog er ihn auch wieder weg und legte den Stab auf den Tisch.

„Was ist Adam?" fragte Harry als er bemerkte, dass der junge Mann sich seine Hand rieb.

„Er ist heiß geworden, Harry. Offenbar hast du mit deiner Vermutung nicht ganz Unrecht. Dein Arm wirkt ähnlich einem Zauberstab und durch den Anteil an Phönixmagie, einem magischen Wesen, das als Einzelgänger gilt, scheint dein Arm keinen anderen Stab zu akzeptieren."

„Oh", sagte Harry überrascht.

„Ein gewaltiges ‚oh', Harry und ein kleines Problem", erwiderte Adam.

„Problem? Warum?"

„Na ja Harry denk mal nach. Wie sollen wir für dich einen neuen Zauberstab finden, wenn dein Körper ihn nur zur Hälfte akzeptiert?"

Diese Aussage war für Harry wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und sein Magen verkrampfte sich. „Verstehst du was ich meine, Harry? Wir könnten dir jetzt einen Zauberstab aussuchen, mit dem du zaubern kannst. Doch er würde nur in deiner linken Hand funktionieren. Allerdings birgt es Risiken."

„Welche Risiken, Adam?", fragte Harry rasch. Egal welche, er würde sie eingehen. Er brauchte doch einen neuen Zauberstab. Wie sollte er sonst gegen Voldemort bestehen?

„Nun im schlimmsten Fall, passiert das Gleiche wie vorhin und zwar wenn du aus Versehen den Stab in die falsche, sprich rechte Hand nimmst."

Harry starrte Adam an und dieser schaute nachdenklich zurück. Im war wahrscheinlich bewusst, was da gerade in Harrys Kopf abging und er fühlte mit dem Jungen. Es musste doch eine Lösung geben? Angestrengt schaute Adam zu Meister Dionysus und bemerkte dass auch dieser nicht wirklich zu wissen schien, was sie tun konnten. Zauberstabherstellung hielt sich nun einmal an ganz bestimmt Regeln der Natur und auch den Größten waren Grenzen aufgezeigt.

Und dass der alte Meister selbst an einer Lösung arbeitete, das sagte Adam das Gesicht von Dionysus. Angespannt war es, das Lächeln verschwunden und wie es schien holten ihn die Jahre wieder ein. Hinzu kam, dass Adam bei seinem Mentor etwas sah, dass es seit dem Tode dessen Bruders nicht mehr gegeben hatte ... Dionysus rauchte.

Überrascht sah Adam wie der alte Mann sich plötzlich seine Pfeife anzündete. Etwas, dass dieser seit über fünf Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. „Meister?", fragte Adam, doch Dionysus zog nur nachdenklich den schweren Rauch ein. „Bitte Meister tut euch das nicht an. Denkt an eure Lunge." Adam flehte regelrecht und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass es zu diesem Flehen eine Vorgeschichte gab, wenn man bedacht, wie stark der alte Mann plötzlich hustete.

Dann jedoch verstummte Adams Stimme und Harry bemerkte, dass sein Blick auf der Pfeife seines Mentors hing. Was hatte Adam dort gesehen, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug? Sofort folgte Harry alarmiert diesem Blick und wie Adam betrachtete das aufwendig zu einem Drachenkopf geschnitzte Stück Holz im Munde des alten Zauberers.

Harry konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es nicht das Kopfstück war, dem Adams Aufmerksamkeit galt, sondern dem Schaft dahinter, der so verziert war, dass es den Anschein hatte, es wäre nicht ein Stück Holz verwendet worden, sondern drei unterschiedliche miteinander verflochten. „Wieso eigentlich nicht?", hörte man Adam leise flüstern und dann schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. Jedenfalls strafften sich seine Schultern und er blickte Meister Dionysus fest in die Augen.

„Meister Dionysus …", sagte er, „…ich weiß es ist ungewöhnlich vom traditionellen Protokoll einer Prüfung abzuweichen. Und ich werde auch die vollen Konsequenzen tragen, sollte ich scheitern. Aber ich möchte unter den gegeben, ungewöhnlichen Umständen, die uns heute hier begegnet sind, etwas Neues ausprobieren. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich versage."

„Nein Adam, es ist deine Prüfung", rief Harry entsetzt. Aber der Alte Meister ging gar nicht auf diesen Einwand ein. Er schaute seinen Schützling einige Moment nachdenklich an und dann lächelte er und sagte: „Adam es sind in der Tat ungewöhnliche Umstände und da selbst ich mit all meiner Erfahrung nicht so recht weiß, wie wir Mister Potter helfen können, sei dir dein Wunsch gewährt. Ich biete dir sogar an, dir in einigen Dingen zu helfen, sollte es bestimmte Prozetere erfordern, für die du weder moralisch und auch rechtlich nicht bereit bist."

Harry überlegte, was dies bedeuten sollte. Denn wenn man ein Meister werden wollte, sollte man dann nicht alles beherrschen? Oder gab es eine Grauzone? Wie dem auch sei, Harry kam nicht weiter zum Grübeln, da Adam ihn plötzlich ansprach und meinte, dass sie heute wohl einen ganz neuen Weg gehen würden.

„Etwas Neues Adam?"

„Nun ja Harry, nicht wirklich. Die Idee dafür hatten schon andere Stabmacher. Doch keiner hat sich meines Wissens nach daran versucht. Zumal es keiner bisher gebraucht hat."

„Und was willst du versuchen, Adam?", fragte Meister Dionysus.

Adam zeigte auf die Pfeife seines Mentors und erwiderte: „Einen dreigeteilten Stab, Meister. Drei Kerne miteinander verwoben um einerseits Harrys Magie zu leiten und andererseits den Stab zu schützen."

Dionysus schaute auf den Schaft seiner Pfeife, zog noch einmal daran und begann zufrieden zu lächeln. „Ich denke du könntest auf dem richtigen Weg sein und wünsche dir viel Erfolg." Damit setzte er sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm sich ein Buch zur Hand.

Wenn Harry bis jetzt nur neugierig und gespannt war, dann stand sein Körper nun völlig unter Strom. Er fühlte sich wie vor Weihnachten oder besser so, als würde er selbst nun vor einer Prüfung stehen. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass Adam ihn ansprach und zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Oh verzeih, ich hab nicht zugehört. Was hast du gefragte, Adam?", entschuldigte sich der Gryffindor, woraufhin Adam abwinkte: „Nichts Harry. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass eine Menge Arbeit vor uns liegt, wir es anpacken sollten und wir am besten beim Holz anfangen."

Mit dieser Aussage breitete Adam erneut einige Muster vor Harry aus, diesmal die verschiedensten Holzarten. „Zuerst, den Kern für den linken Arm. Ich denke wir sollten vielleicht das gleiche Holz nehmen wie bei deinem alten Stab. Was war es gleich nochmal gewesen?"

„Stechpalme", antwortete Harry.

„Ok erster Kern also Stechpalme. Kommen wir zum nächsten Teil und zwar das Holz, welches deine Magie nur leiten soll und deinen Stab schützen."

Harry hörte gespannt zu und ein Gedanke formte sich in seinem Geist. „Du Adam?", fragte er. „Du sprichst immer von drei Kernen. Wie meinst du das? Sollte nicht wenigsten eine Holzart auch den Mantel bilden? Oder zaubere ich dann später mit einer Art hölzernem Zopf?"

Adam lachte. „Natürlich nicht Harry. Doch für den Mantel und das Design deines Stabes hatte ich eine besondere Idee. Ich meinte Harry, nur wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich dachte mir nämlich, du bist jung und gehörst zu einer neuen Generation. Warum sollte dann auch nicht dein Stab moderner sein als die der anderen? Aber gut, dass du fragst Harry. Wenn schon mal kurz beim Mantel sind, welche Farbe soll dein Stab denn haben? Ich würde ja Schwarz vorschlagen. Doch es geht auch grün, gelb oder vielleicht pink."

Harry schaute Adam entsetzt an und rief laut: „Nein, kein Pink!" und fügte dann ein leises „ Schwarz ist gut" hinzu.

„Schwarz also, wirklich? Ich meine gehört zu haben, dass Pink im Kommen ist. Und wenn wir dann noch ein paar Hello Kitty Hologramme eingravieren, werden dich sicher eine Menge Hexen beneiden."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und hörte wie Meister Dionysus hinter seinem Buch gluckste. „Spaß muss sein", meinte Adam dann und sagte, dass sie zur Stabummantelung erst später kämen, wenn sie die Kerne zusammen hätten. Allerdings stand Adam dann kurz auf und ging zu einem Regal neben der Tür. Dort befand sich wie in den anderen Räumen auch, wieder eine der Kommunikationskugeln und in sie sprach der junge Zauberstabmacher und verlangte einen gewissen Peter.

Mit diesem wechselte er dann einige Worte. Doch alles was Harry verstand, war, dass Adam etwas in Schwarz bestellte. Danach erlosch die Kugel und auf dem Weg zurück zu Harry holte Adam wieder einige Stücken Holz hervor. Diese Mal schienen es jedoch keine fertigen Zauberstäbe zu sein, sonder vielmehr einfache Stöcke. An die Spitze des ersten von ihnen klemmte er mittels einer Art Messingspange ein rotes Kristall und hielt ihn Harry hin.

„Hier Harry, probier mal einen Lumoszauber mit der rechten Hand."

Harry schaute eher skeptisch, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. „Lumos", flüsterte er vorsichtig, in Furcht der Stab könnte entflammen. Doch dem war nicht so, sondern lediglich die Spitze begann zu leuchten, wie es der Zauber normalerweise hervorrief.

Adam lächelte und fasste den Stab an. Sofort erstarb sein Lächeln wieder und er bat den Zauber zu beenden.

„Was ist denn los, Adam? Es hat doch funktioniert", fragte Harry verwirrt und schaute auf den provisorischen Stab in seiner Hand.

„Ja, hat er Harry. Aber fass ihn mal mit links am Schaft an", erwiderte Adam und Harry zuckten zurück. „Er ist ja heiß."

„Gut erkannt Harry. Also auf zum nächsten Versuch", erklärte Adam und setzte den Kristall auf das nächste Holz.

Alles in Allem versuchte Harry die verschiedensten Hölzer. Es ging dabei von Zeder über Birke bis hin zu Eiche und Mahagoni. Doch erst als Harry ein ziemlich helles Holz in der Hand hielt und es dem Gryffindor beim Zaubern sogar so vor kam, als würde der Zauber sehr viel leichter von der Hand gehen, da begann auch Adam Gesicht wieder zu leuchten. Er nahm das Holz und las den Aufdruck am unteren Ende. „Pappel, war ja klar.", sagte er und räumte dann all die anderen Muster wieder in die Ledertasche, aus welcher er sie genommen hatte.

Harry schaute Adam fragend an. „Wieso war das klar, Adam? Was ist so anders oder besonders an Pappelholz?"

Als Antwort erhielt er mit fachmännischem Ton so als würde das doch jeder wissen: „Der magische Widerstand Harry. Dieser ist bei Pappelholz am geringsten und daher wird es eher selten für Zauberstäbe verwendet."

„Magischer Wi … was?" Harry schaute Adam mit großen Augen an. Allerdings spiegelte sich eher Neugier als Überraschung in ihnen.

Adam schaute kurz zu Meister Dionysus, schien sich ein Okay zu holen und erklärte dann: „Nun Harry es ist wie bei den Muggel und ihrer Elektrizität. Du weißt ja vielleicht, dass es dort auch einen Widerstand gibt, den elektrischen, benannt und gemessen wird er nach Georg Simon Ohm und er beschreibt die Größe der Spannung, die benötigt wird, damit ein Strom durch ein Metall oder anderen Leiter fließt."

„Ähm ja, wird schon stimmen", flüsterte Harry kleinlaut, da er durch seine Zeit in Hogwarts nicht wirklich etwas von Physik verstand.

Adam lächelte, da er wusste, dass Harry nicht der einzige Zauberer auf der Welt war, dem es so ging. Und so versuchte er etwas anders zu erklären. „Siehst du Harry, bei der Magie ist das ganz ähnlich wenn sie wirken will. Auch sie muss bestimmte Widerstände überwinden, wie zum Beispiel die Luft, das Wasser oder gar feste Stoffe. Herausgefunden und damit ein großes Rätsel gelüftet hat dies übrigens Ohms jüngerer Bruder Martin, der im Gegensatz zu Georg magisches Blut besaß."

„Ein Muggelgeborener", statuierte Harry und blickte Adam dabei aufmerksam an. Doch dieser lächelte nur, nickte und zeigte keinerlei muggelfeindliche Attitüde. Etwas das Harry sehr gefiel und er hoffte, dass Adam weiter erklärte.

„Also Harry wie eben gesagt, besitzen alle Stoffe so etwas wie einen magischen Widerstand und dass ist gut so, denn sonst könnte man die unterschiedlichsten Zauber vielleicht gar nicht bewirken. Vor allem beim Holz zeigt sich das am deutlichsten. Denn wenn du zum Beispiel Verwandlungen praktizieren willst, sollte dein Zauberstabholz einen ziemlich hohen Widerstand besitzen, damit sich sagen wir es mal so, deine Magie erst einmal im Stab staut, sich konzentriert und wenn der Widerstand überwunden ist auf den Fokus trifft. Am besten eignet sich dafür vor allem sehr harzreiches Holz. Frag mal deine Verwandlungslehrerin, was sie für einen Stab hat. Also ich wette darauf, es ist ein Nadelgehölz."

Harry schaute Adam an und fragte sich, ob er nicht schon einmal in Hogwarts gehört hatte, was Professor McGonagall für einen Zauberstab benutzte. Nebenbei hörte er wie sein gegenüber erklärte, dass man für Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber eher Hölzer mit Widerstand mittlerer Stärke nahm und schreckte erst etwas hoch, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", sagte Meister Dionysus, legte sein Buch zur Seite und ein blonder Mann in Meisterrobe und um die fünfzig Jahre betrat den Raum. In seinen Händen hielt er einige Pergamente, die er dem Großmeister vorlegte.

„Ahh Gordon, die Examina deiner Kleinen. Sag wie sind sie ausgefallen?"

„Nicht schlecht würde ich sagen, Meister. Ich glaube sogar unser kleiner Primus hier könnte in einigen Jahren Konkurrenz bekommen."

Harry hörte den beiden Zauberern aufmerksam zu, da Adam dabei war etwas auf seinem Board zu zeichnen. Allerdings bemerkte er, dass Adam etwas grinste, als der Begriff Primus fiel und es schien auch dem anderen Mann, den Meister Dionysus Gordon genannt hatte, zu einer solchen Geste zu verleiten.

Harry wurde nun klar, wer gemeint war und glaubte zu sehen, dass Adams Brust leicht anschwoll. Doch das war auch schon alles und der junge Stabmacher zeichnete weiter und trug nun irgendwelche Maße in sein Diagramm ein.

Gordon verfolgte das Ganze mit wachsamen Augen. Er sprach zwar mit Meister Dionysus, doch sein Blick hing öfters auf Adam und seiner Arbeit als am Mund des Großmeisters, der dies jedoch keinesfalls als unhöflich empfand. Nein, Dionysus war vielmehr amüsiert und fragte Gordon, ob er nicht etwas Zeit habe und zu einem Tee bleiben wollte.

Harry konnte die Zerrissenheit bei Gordon sehen. Einerseits hatte er bestimmt wichtige Dinge zu tun. Doch andererseits war dies hier auch eine Prüfung und ihm als Meister juckte dies bestimmt in den Fingern. „Ich weiß nicht so recht Meister. Es ist bald Mittag und ich habe Aufsicht im Speisesaal."

„Papperlapapp Gordon. Du hast die Jungs im Griff und zur Not kann einer der Älteren auf alle aufpassen", erwiderte der Großmeister. „Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten …"

„Eine halbe Stunde", sagte Adam plötzlich dazwischen und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Meister auf sich.

„Verzeiht Meister Dionysus, ich wollte nicht dazwischen reden. Doch wir wären jetzt gleich soweit, den magischen Kern auszusuchen. Und ich wollte vermeiden…", er wandte sich nun an Gordon Raffael, „ …dass Ihr, Meister Raffael, hier unnötig warten müsst."

„Danke Adam, das war sehr umsichtig. Und was das dazwischenreden betrifft? Ich sagte doch, es ist deine Prüfung und du hast hier heute Hausrecht." Damit wandte der alte Zauberer sich wieder an Meister Raffael und pflichtete seinem Schützling bei. „Adam hat recht, Gordon. Komm in einer halben Stunde wieder her, dann reden wir weiter beim Tee. Vielleicht wissen wir dann auch, welchen magischen Kern Mister Potters neuer Zauberstab hat."

Gordon Raffael nickte und verließ den Raum schnellen Schrittes, was Adam als Zeichen nahm, weiter zu machen. Er wandte sich zurück an Harry und sagte: „So Harry, jetzt da wir wieder allein sind, können wir weiter machen. Ich bräuchte dafür noch einige Antworten und es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du sie nicht vor zu vielen Ohren beantworten musst."

„Fragen? Was für Fragen?" Harry bekam ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, zumal Adam leicht grinste. Sie würden doch hoffentlich nicht zu sehr in den persönlichen Bereich gehen. Denn wenn Harry bedachte, dass Adam ihn vorhin schon nach seinen Lieblingsessen und Farben gefragt hatte, was konnte da jetzt noch kommen?

„Nichts schlimmes Harry. Du musst mir nicht dein Liebesleben offenbaren", antwortete Adam. „Doch vielleicht gibt es ja aber noch einige Dinge, die wichtig sind und die du vielleicht gern verschweigst. Du weißt schon Harry, verborgene Talente oder Vorlieben im Bereich Magie, die eine bestimmte Art von Zauberstab erfordern."

Harry sah Adam nachdenklich an und überlegte, wie er das nächste richtig formulieren könnte. Schließlich gab es da ja etwas, dass nicht sehr viele wussten und was in der magischen Welt sehr oft als Zeichen für dunkle Magie galt. Schließlich jedoch fasst Harry sich und sagte: „Nun Adam, es gibt da etwas, eine Fähigkeit, die nicht jeder hat. Doch du musst mir glauben, ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich sie habe und daher denke bitte nicht schlecht von mir."

Adam sah Harry skeptisch an und kurz ging sein Blick zu Meister Dionysus. „Sag es ruhig, Harry. Ich bin sehr offen und …"

„Ich bin ein Parselmund", platze es aus Harry raus.

„Echt?", entfuhr es Adam voller Überraschung und dann begann er zu lächeln. „Und dafür soll ich dich schief ansehen? Wieso das denn?"

Harry kam sich für einen Moment dumm vor. Dann jedoch erwiderte er: „Na weil Parsel als Merkmale für einen dunklen Zauberer gilt?"

Hier nun lachte Adam und wollte eine Gegenrage stellen. Doch ein Zischen von hinten unterbrach ihn und er drehte sich um. Er blickte direkt in die leuchtenden Augen seines Mentors, doch dessen Blick galt nicht Adam sondern Harry.

„Parsel ist ein Gabe, Mister Potter. Ein Geschenk der Natur und niemand sollte sich dafür schämen."

„Danke Meister Dionysus", erwiderte Harry und erzählte dann von seinen Erlebnissen im zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts. Besonders lag ihm dabei am Herzen, dass ihn alle für den Erben von Salazar Slytherin gehalten hatten, weil er Parsel sprach und dieser ja eigentlich Voldemort war.

Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden ging noch einige Minuten, bis Adam sich zu Wort meldete und rief: „Ähm Meister Dionysus? Harry? Könntet ihr bitte normal sprechen? Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Wie bitte? Was meinst du damit, Adam?", fragte Harry überrascht, bis sich seine Augen vor Erkenntnis weiteten. „Oh bei Merlin. Meister Dionysus ihr ... ihre seid auch ein Parselmund."

Der alte Zauberer nickte und sagte dann mit seiner gewohnten Stimme: „Ja das bin ich, Mister Potter. Sie sehen also, Sie sind nicht allein auf der Welt. Und glauben Sie mir, hier auf dieser Seite des Teiches hat man schon lange die alten Vorurteile aufgegeben. Oder glauben Sie, man würde mich sonst eine solche Schule hier leiten lassen?"

Harry ließ das ganze Sacken und schüttelte den Kopf. Danach war Adam wieder an der Reihe und nun hieß es für die drei Zauberer sich auf einen kurzen Marsch zu machen. Denn Adam hatte anhand seiner Berechnungen und Tabellen herausgefunden, was der dritte Kern werden würde und diesen würden sie hier im Rohstofflager nicht finden. Adam zeigte seine Aufzeichnungen Meister Dionysus und dieser sagte: „Sehr gute Arbeit bisher, Adam und nur zu gerne helfe ich dir an diesem Punkt deiner Prüfung."

Harry horchte auf und fragte sich, was nun kam. Sollte ein Meister in seinem Handwerk nicht alles können? Wieso bekam Adam nun Hilfe? Doch um eine Antwort zu erhalten, musste er den beiden folgen und dies tat er auch. Adam gab den Weg vor und sie gingen die lange Treppen in Richtung Arena hinab. Harry beschlich ein komisches Gefühl. Sollte er etwa kämpfen? Die unmöglichsten Szenarien spielten sich in Sekundenschnelle in seinem Kopf ab, doch alle endeten damit, dass Adam sein Blut brauchte.

Das man den Gryffindor nicht einmal anfassen würde, kam Harry erst in den Sinn, als Adam am Fuße der Treppe plötzlich die Richtung änderte und sie durch eine dunkle Eichentür in einen hell erleuchteten Raum traten. In ihm kam sich Harry mit einem Male nicht mehr vor wie in einem Zauberstabladen, sondern wie in einem kleinen Zoo oder besser gesagt im Insekten- und Reptilienhaus.

„Adam was machen wir hier?", fragte Harry und erhielt nur ein „Pssst" zurück. Dann beobachtete er, wie der jungen Meisterschüler an eines der Terrarien herantrat und mit einer langen Zange eine Schlange heraus fing.

„Ich habe eine", rief Adam, hielt sie mittels Zange weit weg vom Körper in die Mitte des Raumes und im nächsten Moment erstarrte Harry zur Salzsäule. Meister Dionysus hatte nämlich von seinen jungen Begleitern nicht weiter beachtet, aus einer Art gläserner Vitrine einen Zauberstab geholt und sagte nun die beiden Worte, die Harrys Leben von Grund auf veränderten: _„Avada Kedavra!" _


	36. Chapter 36

Kapitel 36

Der grüne Blitz des Todesfluches verzerrte alles im Raum. Die Terrarien funkelten, die Laute der Tiere so vorhanden, verstummten und Harry hob in einer Abwehrbewegung seinen Arm, wohlwissend, dass sie eigentlich sinnlos war. Wie sollte man sich auch dem schlimmsten aller Flüche erwehren? Heute konnte er nicht auf das Opfer seiner Mutter hoffen.

Bevor Harry jedoch gewahr wurde, dass er gar nicht das Ziel des Fluches gewesen war, erklang erneut an diesem Tage eine Art Sirene in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Ihr folgte dann ein metallisch klingendes Klirren und als Harry aus seiner Starre erwachte, bemerkte er, wie vor den Fenstern und der Tür, durch die sie den Raum betreten hatten, schwere Eisengitter zuschlugen. Sie waren plötzlich hier eingesperrt, er war eingesperrt mit Adam und Meister Dionysus, der immer noch den Zauberstab in seinen Händen hielt.

Mit Panik im Blick starrte Harry den alten Zauberer an und wollte so schnell wie nur möglich weg von ihm. Aber seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und für eine Sekunde dachte Harry, es läge am Schock. Aber an dem war es nicht. Nein vielmehr schien irgendetwas ihn magisch daran zu hindern wegzulaufen.

„Bleib ganz ruhig Harry. Es ist nichts passiert", sagte Adam mit versucht beruhigender Stimme. Offenbar war ihm gerade klar geworden, was in Harry vor sich ging. Sie hatten ihn nicht gewarnt, nicht einmal ein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt und das obwohl man doch bei Harrys Geschichte hätten wissen müssen, dass der Todesfluch für ihn ein besondere Bedeutung hatte. Wahrscheinlich kam noch hinzu, dass er nicht wusste, dass für die nächsten Minuten jedwede Bewegungsmöglichkeiten magisch unterbunden wurden und was jetzt noch folgte. Für ihn, Adam, war es ja damals auch ein Schock gewesen.

„Nichts passiert? Willst du mich verarschen, Adam?", fuhr Harry auf, doch noch bevor er eine Antwort bekam, erklang eine magische Stimme mitten im Raum.

_**Achtung Zauberer und Hexen im zoologischen Lager der Akademie. In ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung wurde eine Straftat verübt in Form eines unverzeihlichen Fluches. Der Raum wurde daher abgeriegelt und die Auroren verständigt. Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe bis zu ihrem Eintreffen. **_

Harry zuckte förmlich zusammen, als die Stimme losdonnerte. Wieso traf es immer ihn? Allerdings verwunderte Harry die fehlende Reaktion von Meister Dionysus auf die Ankündigung der Auroren hin. Hatte der alte Meister denn keine Angst vor den Konsequenzen seines Handelns? Ihn aber weiter zu beobachten oder gar zu fragen, wie dies so war, dazu kam er jedoch nicht, da die Stimme erneut erklang.

_**Sollte Ihr Tun und Wirken jedoch aufgrund Ihres besonderen Status gerechtfertigt sein, so bleiben Ihnen noch sechzig Sekunden um nach Protokoll 64 zu verfahren. **_

Und auf genau diesen Satz schienen Adam und sein Mentor gewartet zu haben. Denn kaum war die Stimme verklungen, schien die bis eben noch magisch unterbundene Fähigkeit sich zu bewegen wiedergekehrt zu sein und sofort schwang Meister Dionysus den Zauberstab. Die Vitrine, aus welcher er auch den Stab genommen hatte, öffnet sich und ein dickes, in dunkles Leder gebundenes Buch schwebte in seine Richtung. Dieses blätterte wie von Geisterhand auf und ruhte schließlich auf der letzten beschriebenen Seite geöffnet vor Meister Dionysus, damit er in es schreiben konnte.

_**Name und Status!**_ erklang nun eine andere, weibliche Stimme. Es klang fast so als käme sie aus dem Buch.

„Antonius Marcus Dionysus", sagte Adams Mentor laut und deutlich und seine Worte schrieben sich wie von Geisterhand in das Buch, „Großmeister des vierten Grades der Zauberstabmachergilde."

_**Grund für die Durchführung des Todeszaubers?**_

„Rohstoffgewinnung für einen Zauberstab, Sonderanfertigung und Meisterstück meines Adept, Ministeriumsauftragsnummer 2365, Auftragserteilung durch Ernest Fullert", erwiderte der alte Meister weiter und wartete offenbar auf die nächste Frage des magischen Buches.

_**Getötetes Objekt?**_

Hier nun blickte Meister Dionysus in Richtung Adam und dieser ging zum Terrarium und holte einen daran befestigten Zettel. Er reichte ihn seinem Meister und Harry verfolgte, wie dieser das darauf festgehaltene nach etwas bestimmten durchforstete.

„Ach hier", sagte er schließlich und las vor: „Getötetes Objekt: magischer Sumatrakreuzotter-Korallenschlangen-Hybrid, Zuchtpatentnummer 3496855, einjähriges, männliches Exemplar."

Harry schaute nun auf das schlapp in der Zange hängende tote Lebewesen und fragte sich, warum gerade dieses für seinen Zauberstab sterben musste. Die Schlange, als was er es identifizierte hatte, war ungefähr sechzig Zentimeter lang, gerademal daumenstark und hatte eine doch sehr ungewöhnliche Färbung. Nicht nur dass sie die für Korallenschlangen so typischen rot schwarz gelben Schuppenringe vorwies. Nein, es fügte sich noch eine weitere Farbe abwechselnd ein und zwar ein leuchtendes Grün, dem Todesfluch sehr ähnlich. Und genau diese Farbe, gepaart mit dem Muster einer Kreuzotter auf dem Rücken verlieh der Schlange etwas Mystisches.

„Solch eine Schlange habe ich noch nie gesehen, Adam", sagte Harry und verstummte sogleich, als der Zauberstabmacher nur die Hand hob: „Warte bitte Harry. Gleich kannst du mich alles fragen. Doch erst müssen wir das hier abschließen."

Natürlich fragte sich Harry, was er damit meinte und zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich etwas im Raum erblickte, von dem er gehofft hatte, es nie wieder zu sehen. Doch sie war da und sie schwebte in Richtung Meister Dionysus, der danach griff.

„Nein Sir, fassen Sie sie nicht an", rief Harry entsetz. „Es ist eine Blutfeder."

Meister Dionysus drehte seine Kopf und lächelte: „Ich weiß, Mister Potter. Die Frage sollte jedoch sein, woher Sie als ein Schüler dies wissen."

Unbewusst griff sich Harry an seine rechte Hand und schmerzhafte Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch. Meister Dionysus schien dies zu bemerken und in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich plötzlich so etwas wie Entsetzen oder gar Unverständnis ab. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er jedoch etwas zu Ende zu führen und wandte sich wieder dem magischen Buch zu. Er ergriff die Feder, zuckte aber nicht einmal als sich die Spitze in seine Hand bohrte und schrieb diesmal eigenhändig in das Buch: _„Hiermit bestätige ich, dass mein Handeln einzig im Sinne meines Handwerks geschah, 30. August anno 1996 … Antonius Marcus Dionysus, Großmeister"_

Kurz darauf verschwand die Tinte, oder besser das Blut des alten Meisters so wie Harry es bei Tom Riddles Tagebuch schon einmal gesehen hatte und dann schwebt das Buch zu Adam. Dieser ergriff die Blutfeder und schrieb nun selbst auf die wieder leere Seite: _„Name: Adam Fletscher Zauberstabmacher des zweiten Grades, Meisterschüler und Adept von Meister Dionysus. Hiermit bestätige ich die Richtigkeit aller vorherigen Angabe mit meinem Blute, 1996."_

Kaum war auch Adams Blut von der Buchseite aufgesogen, da verschwanden auch schon die Gitter vor den Fenstern und der Tür. Sie waren wieder frei und nun konnte Harry seine Fragen stellen. Fragen auf die er Antworten wollte. Jedoch vergingen noch einige Moment, denn Meister Dionysus meinte, dass der Tee schon warten würde und man vielleicht besser wieder in sein Atelier ging.

Dort angekommen schoss es auch schon aus Harry hervor und er fragte: „Warum? Warum der Todesfluch? Hätte man nicht …"

„Nein Mister Potter, hätte man nicht", fiel ihm Meister Dionysus sofort ins Wort. „Doch um dies zu verstehen, müssen wie erst einmal verstehen, wie der Todesfluch wirkt."

„Wie er wirkt, Sir? Ganz einfach, man wird getroffen und ist tot. Etwas, dass ich für meinen Geschmack schon einmal zu oft gesehen habe." Unwillkürlich wurde Harry an die Nacht auf dem Friedhof erinnert. Die Nacht, in der Cedric starb und das nur, weil er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Oder aber Harry kam der Traum wieder in den Sinn, als der alte Frank Bryce sterben musste, durch die Hand Voldemorts.

„Dies tut mir leid, Mister Potter, und ich entschuldige mich hiermit dafür, dass ich für einen Augenblick vergessen habe, wer Sie sind und auch Ihre Geschichte. Denn sonst hätte ich Sie gewarnt. Doch sei es wie es sei, der Todesfluch war das einzige Mittel, um beste Ergebnisse zu erreichen. Und in diesem speziellen Fall, sollten Sie die Sache mal so betrachten, Mister Potter. Der Fluch ist zur schmerzlosen Tötung eines Tieres das Beste. Es wird nicht gequält und was für uns am wichtigsten ist, ist dass seine ihm eigentümlichen Eigenschaften erhalten bleiben."

„Erhalten?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja Mister Potter …"

„Harry ... nennen Sie mich bitte Harry."

„Okay, dann eben Harry. Also wie eben versucht zu sagen, bleiben durch die Verwendung des Todesfluches alle körperlichen und magischen Eigenheiten des getöteten Objektes erhalten. Etwas, dass bei anderen Methoden nicht der Fall ist. Egal was sie tun, es gibt immer Abstriche. Sei es der sofortige Zerfall von Schuppen, ausgelöst durch die Todesangst. Oder aber die Magie der Schlangenhaut wird verunreinigt durch die benutzen Geräte bei der Tötung. Harry ich könnte noch so viel mehr Beispiele aufzählen. Aber ich denke du hast verstanden. Der Todesfluch tötet indem er Körper und Seele sofort trennt, der fleischliche Teil sofort stirbt und der spirituelle seine Reise in ein neues, größeres Abenteuer beginnt."

Harry schaute Meister Dionysus mit großen Augen an. Irgendwie machte es alles einen Sinn. Allerdings wunderte er sich über den letzten Satz des alten Mannes. Er klang genau wie Dumbledore und manchmal fragte sich Harry, ob dies mit dem Alter kam, die Dinge aus dieser Sicht zu betrachten und keine Angst vorm Sterben zu haben.

Adam hatte sich von diesem Gespräch der beiden allerdings nicht ablenken lassen und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder voll seiner Arbeit. Konzentriert war der junge Stabmacher dabei die Schlange fachgerecht zu sezieren und mit Bedacht die Haut zu entfernen. Beobachtet wurde er dabei jetzt nicht nur von Harry und Meister Dionysus, sondern auch von Meister Gordon, der zurückgekehrt war und sich neben dem Großmeister niedergelassen hatte.

Harry schaute zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte den Stolz und die Anerkennung, die er Adams Arbeit schenkte. Unmerklich nickte er nach jedem Arbeitsschritt, so als wolle er sagen „Nicht schlecht". Doch es schien auch eine Menge Neugier in seinen Augen zu funkeln und so erklärte Dionysus in kurzen Worten, warum Adam so verfuhr.

Harry ließ die alten Meister weiter fachsimpeln und beobachtete Adam, der nun die Schlangenhaut vor sich fein säuberlich liegen hatte. Daneben zwei Fotos von denen Harry nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass sie geschossen worden waren und welche die Schlange in ihrem Urzustand zeigten. Doch wie schon gesagt, jetzt lag nur noch die Schlangenhaut vor Adam auf dem Arbeitsbrett und daneben jeweils ein zugeschnittenes Stück Holz. Harry erkannte die Pappel und die Stechpalme, die ja mit der Schlangenhaut vereint werden sollten. Doch wie, das stand für Harry noch in den Sternen und dementsprechend groß war seine Neugier.

Adam bekam von dem allen nichts mit. Er war voll in seinem Element und es schien ihm sichtlich Freude zu machen. Harry glaubte, nein war sich sicher, nicht einmal Meister Dionysus könnte seinen Adept in diesem Moment unterbrechen, geschweige denn dass dieser es tun würde. Voll konzentriert zog Adam jetzt ein Paar alter, schwarzer Drachenlederhandschuhe an und legte die drei Kernkomponenten in eine gelblich schimmernde Flüssigkeit, von der Harry nur erahnen konnte, aus was sie bestand. Unwillkürlich hielt sich Harry die Nase zu als Adam den Glasdeckel der rechteckigen Schale anhob, um noch etwas mehr Flüssigkeit hinzu zu tun.

Meister Dionysus musste schmunzeln als er Harrys Gesicht sah und fragte: „Was ist denn los Harry? Magst du den Geruch von Drachenurin nicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ähm nein, nicht wirklich Meister Dionysus. Aber wozu ist das nötig?"

„Er macht die Schlangenhaut härter und das Holz gleichzeitig weicher, damit ich es verdrehen kann", hört man nun Adam erklären, ohne dass er von seiner Arbeit aufsah. „Doch es ist nicht der Urin, sondern der besondere Harnstoff eines Drachen, Harry, der das bewirkt. Er macht die Drachenschuppen und die Drachenhaut auch so unempfindlich gegen Flüche und Zauber. Merk dir einfach die Regel falls du es mal mit einem Drachen zu tun bekommst, je schlimmer ein Drache stinkt, desto älter und mächtiger ist er. Drachenforscher habe dies erst vor kurzem herausgefunden. Es erklärt dann endlich auch, warum Drachen in ihren Höhle so etwas wie eine Toilette haben, in die sie aber nur pinkeln und nicht … na du weißt schon."

„Sie sammeln ihren Urin?", fragte Harry entgeistert und ihm wurde schon bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es dort stinken musste schlecht.

„Scheint so Harry, doch das ist noch nicht alles. Sie wälzen sich auch von Zeit zu Zeit darin. Daher ja auch die eben erwähnte Regel."

Ein akustisches Signal zeigte Adam an, dass er mit seinen Ausführungen warten musste, da das Holz und die Schlangenhaut bereit waren, weiter verarbeitet zu werden. Er fischte sie mit einer Zange aus dem Drachenurin und reinigte sie kurz mit einem Tuch. Dann legte er die drei Bestandteile vor sich, rechts die Pappel, links die Stechpalme und dazwischen die Schlangenhaut. Nachdenklich kratzte sich Adam am Kopf und schenkte Harry einen kalkulierenden Bick.

„Ähm Harry, was hältst du von Smaragden?", fragte er kurz. „Meinst du, ich sollte einen solchen als Fokus für deinen Stab nehmen?"

„Macht das denn einen Unterschied?", fragte Harry zurück und Adam lachte. „Nein, nur auf der Rechnung ans Ministerium."

Natürlich war das als Scherz gemeint. Denn es war egal welchen Edelstein man verwendete. Reichere Zauberer hatten gern einen Diamanten oder Rubin als Stabspitze. Doch im Grunde war es egal und so zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Er ließ Adam einfach freie Wahl und hoffte auf das Beste.

Adam auf der anderen Seite hatte gehofft, dass Harry sich so entschied, denn er wusste ja um die Beschaffenheit von Edelsteinen und ihrer Eigenheiten bei der Verarbeitung. Allerdings entschied sich der Meisterschüler dabei nicht dafür den leichten Weg zu gehen und das rechneten ihm die beiden Meister später mit Sicherheit an. Natürlich hätte Adam einen Saphir oder Rubin nehmen können, da die leichter zu verarbeiten waren. Adam nahm aber den Smaragd um dem Anspruch seiner selbst zu wahren und machte sich an Werk den geschliffenen etwas erbsengroßen Stein mittels eines komplizierten Zaubers mit den drei Enden der drei ungefähr sechzig Zentimeter langen Holzkernen zu verschmelzen, damit er sich nie wieder lösen würde.

Harry beobachtete das Ganze mit Spannung und konnte schon förmlich die Magie spüren, die später mal von seinem neuen Stab ausgehen würde. Allerdings sah das Gebilde noch lange nicht wie ein Zauberstab aus, eher wie ein gespaltener Ast. Und wenn der Gryffindor die Länge des Holzes bedachte, könnte er den Stab wohl später auch als Spazierstock verwenden.

„So Harry, jetzt kommt der lustige Teil", sagte Adam mit leichten Sarkasmus. Er holte aus einem Schrank eine Art kleine Drechselbank, in die er das Holz einspannte. Zuerst die Smaragdseite am feststehenden Teil und dann die drei Hölzerenden parallel am Gegenstück. Harry konnte die Anspannung bei Adam spüren und auch Erregung, als er begann den Teil, wo das Holz eingeklemmt war, zu verdrehen.

„Uih uih uih, da muss eindeutig noch etwas Morgenurin ran", sagte der junge Stabmacher lapidar dahin als würde er ein Süppchen kochen und es fehlte noch etwas Salz. Ohne zu zögern griff Adam mit seinen Handschuhen in die Schale. Harry hielt sich sofort die Nase zu und drehte kurz den Kopf weg. Doch das schien Adam nicht zu kümmern. Er nahm eine Hand voll dieser ekelhaft stinkenden Brühe und rieb sie über das Holz. Dann wartete er und drehte vorsichtig weiter an der Kurbel, das Ohr immer auf das Holz gerichtet für den Fall dass es doch noch zu spröde war und weiter eingeweicht werden musste. Schließlich hatte er die erste volle Umdrehung geschaffte und dann die nächste. Insgesamt zählte Harry vierzehn volle Umdrehungen und mit Jeder stieg die Spannung – nicht nur im Holz.

Eine halbe Stunde später war es dann geschafft und das Holz und die Schlangenhaut wie bei einem Seil miteinander verdreht. Adam fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er ließ die Schale mit dem Drachenurin verschwinden. Eine Tat für die ihm Harry sehr dankbar war und wahrscheinlich nicht nur er, sondern auch die beiden Meister. Ihr Tee war inzwischen kalt geworden, ohne dass sie auch nur einen Schluck getrunken hatten. Für Harry war dies nicht weiter verwunderlich.

„So Harry den schwersten Teil haben wir geschafft. Jetzt kommt zwar noch einmal ein heikler Moment, aber ich bin zuversichtlich." Mit diesen Worten zog Adam seine Handschuhe aus, richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf den Rohling und flüsterte leise Worte.

Harry erkannte, dass der junge Mann mit Bedacht zauberte. Alles was er jedoch verstand, war das Wort „evernesca". Adam ließ also etwas verschwinden und wenn man beobachtete, dass das Holz immer heller und trockner zu werden schien, machte sich Erleichterung bei Harry breit. Offenbar kümmerte sich Adam um die Drachenpisse und ließ sie verschwinden. Ein wirklich beruhigender Gedanke.

„So Harry, jetzt ist er wieder sauber und du könntest ihn auch als Essstäbchen benutzen. Drück aber die Daumen, dass alles so klappt, wie ich es hoffe, wenn ich jetzt die Klemme löse und dass das Holz so bleibt, wie es ist."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und drückte beide Daumen. Schließlich sollte es sein Zauberstab werden. Ein letzter Blick des Stabmachers zu beiden Meistern und dann löste er die Klemme, die alle drei Enden gehalten hatte.

„Jaaa", entfuhr es Adam und er atmete durch, in seinen Händen den Rohling bestehend aus zwei verschieden Hölzern, einer Schlangenhaut und an der Spitze der leuchtende Smaragd. Er betrachtete sein Werk mit Wohlwollen und reichte ihn plötzlich Harry. „Hier probier mal", sagte er und Harry nahm den Stab zögern.

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Zaubern wäre 'ne Möglichkeit. Hab ihn schließlich dafür gemacht", grinste Adam und Harry hätte ihm am liebste für diesen Spruch ein Fluch geschenkt. Vorerst sollte es aber erst einmal ein Lumoszauber sein und als Harry ihn ausführte, prüfte Adam sofort ob der Stab nicht heiß wurde. Doch an dem war es nicht und so konnte der nächste Schritt folgen.

Adam ging zur Kommunikationskugel und sprach wieder mit dem Mann namens Peter. Dieser kam dann auch wenige Minuten später, in seinen Händen eine Art Tiegel mit einer schwarzen Masse. „Hier kleiner, du hast zehn Minuten", sagte er und stellte den Tiegel auf die Arbeitsfläche.

„Danke Peter, hast was gut bei mir", erwiderte Adam und holte nun eine Art gläserne Röhre mit einem Durchmesser von ungefähr drei Zentimetern. In diese unten verschlossene gläserne Form füllte er zuerst etwas von der schwarzen, zähen Masse und steckte dann den Zauberstabrohling, mit dem Smaragd voran, in die Röhre bis der Edelstein vollständig im Schwarz verschwunden war. Danach zentrierte er das Holz und goss den Rest der Masse hinein, bis Harrys Zauberstab vollständig bedeckt war.

Harry ahnte nun wie der Mantel seines Stabes beschaffen sein würde und Adam sollte mit seiner Aussage von vorhin recht behalten. Harrys Stab würde modern und außergewöhnlich sein. Der Geruch der ihm dabei in die Nase stieg war unverkennbar, wenn man schon mal eine Plasteschüssel hatte zu heiß werden lassen. Und doch war er für die magische Welt, die Harry kannte, wohl so neu wie ein Fernsehgerät. Denn schließlich gab es im Reich der Magie nur selten Dinge aus Kunststoff oder Polyvinylchlorid.

Die Minuten verstrichen und immer wieder maß Adam mittels Zauber die Temperatur. Er wollte schließlich sein Werk nicht vorzeitig zerstören, weil das Material vielleicht noch zu weich war. Schließlich musste der junge Stabmacher ihm noch den letzten Schliff verpassen.

Im Gegensatz zur Temperatur des Kunststoffes, die immer weiter sank, stieg bei Harry die Aufregung und Vorfreude. Zehn Minutenspäter war es dann soweit und Adam holte einen Hammer aus der Schublade. Mit einem gezielten Schlag zerbrach er das Glas und übrig blieb ein schwarzer, etwas klobiger Plastestab, welchen Adam nun erneut mit Präzision in die Drehbank einspannte.

„Okay Harry wie willst du ihn haben? Kurz und dick als Frauenglück? Oder vorn etwas dünner, dann gleichmäßig und am Ende des Schafts eine kleine Wulst die den Griff abtrennt? Ein paar Rillen wären auch nicht schlecht, damit er gut in der Hand liegt?"

Harry wusste gar nicht, auf welche Frage er zuerst antworten sollte, zumal er schon bei der ersten wieder an einen Fluch dachte, den er Adam aufhalsen konnte. Andererseits schien Adam, jetzt mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, eh seine eigenen Vorstellungen zu haben und so flogen Sekunden später auch schon die ersten schwarzen Fäden durch die Luft. Millimetergenau von Schabeeisen abgehoben landete sogar eine der kleinen Plastespiralen auf Harrys Nase. Kurz darauf nahm der Zauberstab dann seine endgültige Form an und nur ab und zu musste er ihn nochmal in die Hand nehmen, um zu prüfen ob die Balance stimmt.

Die beiden Meister waren mehr als nur zufrieden mit ihrem Schüler und seiner Arbeit und Harry glaubte sogar von Meister Gordon gehört zu haben, dass er selbst es so niemals versucht hätte. Stolz schwang in der Stimme mit und Anerkennung allein schon über die Idee und deren Umsetzung.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Adam näherte sich seinem Ziel. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Harry den Raum verlassen hatte um seine vor Aufregung zu platzen drohende Blase zu beruhigen. Doch das konnte ihm im Nachhinein nur recht sein, denn so würde die kleine Überraschung, die er für Harry noch parat hatte umso größer werden.

„Hier Harry, er ist fertig und wenn der Vibrexzauber erloschen ist, dann kannst du deinen neuen Zauberstab offiziell in Empfang nehmen."

Adam lächelte glücklich über sein Werk, bemerkte jedoch Harrys rotes Gesicht und fragte, was sein junger Freund habe. Harry zuckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und winkte nur ab. Er konnte dem Zauberstabmacher ja unmöglich sagen, woran er gerade erinnert wurde, als dieser den Polierzauber erwähnt hatte. Daher straffte sich Harry erst einmal, holte seine Gedanken aus der Gosse und nahm den Zauberstab entgegen.

„Danke Adam, es ist nichts. Und er ist wunderschön und ich werde ihn immer in Ehr…" Harrys Worte blieben ihm fast im Hals stecken, als er den schwarzen und nun edel glänzenden Zauberstab in seinen Händen drehte und auf eine bestimmte Stelle am Schaft starrte.

Sein Gegenüber folgte dem Blick des Jungen, lachte nun kurz und sagte: „Gefällt es dir nicht? Ich dachte mir, es ist dein Zauberstab und niemand sollte je behaupten können es sei nicht so. Sieh es als kleines Extra und als Statement, dass du in jeden Zauber legst."

„Wow", flüsterte Harry und ließ seinen Finger über den Schaft gleiten bis hin zu der Stelle wo Adam in seiner Abwesenheit noch eine Veränderung vorgenommen hatte, von welcher Harry nichts mitbekommen hatte. Denn jetzt war es nicht einfach nur Harrys neuer Zauberstab, der extra für ihn angefertigt wurde. Sondern jeder der ihn betrachtete konnte dies auch sehen, stand doch kurz vorm Griff in dicken, goldenen Lettern … Harry Potter.

„Ja wow Harry, das sind die Worte die runter gehen wie Öl. Wie gefällt dir dein Name? Ich hoffe die breiten Blitze in den Senkrechten stören dich nicht. Ich dachte mir, es ist doch dein Markenzeichen. Dafür bist du bekannt. Ein Statement wenn du willst. Also ich würde es mir schützen lassen. Wer weiß ob dein Leben nicht mal verfilmt und du ein Markenzeichen wirst."

Harry konnte darauf nichts erwidern und drehte vorsichtig den Zauberstab. Er ließ ihn über die Hand rollen und eine Träne bildete sich in seinem Auge. „Danke", sagte Harry leise und versuchte den ersten Zauber, einen Schwebezauber. Es klappte und es fühlte sich soooo gut an. Harry hatte endlich wieder einen Zauberstab, seinen eigenen und kam sich wieder komplett vor. Was folgte war das Klatschen der beiden Meister und die Glückwünsche an Adam, der ohne Zweifel seine Prüfung bestanden hatte.

Kurz darauf hieß es für Harry Abschied zu nehmen und sich immer wieder bedankend, nicht nur für den Stab, sondern auch für die Einblicke, folgte er schließlich Adam zu Ausgang der Werkstatt. Unterwegs fragte er noch, ob er Adam jetzt schon Meister nennen durfte. Aber dieser verneinte, mit der Erklärung, dass Meister Dionysus diesen Titel um einiges feierlicher verleihen würde und dass Adam sein Handeln und Tun noch einmal schriftlich erklären und verteidigen musste. Etwas, dass jedoch nicht so schwer sein würde.

„Buh!"

„_Jacob!_"

Hermine schreckte hoch und hielt sich das Buch, in dem sie gerade an einem der Markstände stöberte, ganz dicht an ihre Brust. „Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken. Was ist, wenn ich dich aus Reflex verflucht hätte?"

Jacob Black grinste nur und hielt seinen neusten Schatz hoch, damit ihn Hermine ganz genau betrachten konnte. „Dann hätte ich den hier, um mich zu wehren, meine liebe Hermine. Kuck mal vierzehn Zoll, Drachenherzfaser und kanadischer Ahorn." Voller Stolz präsentierte Hermines Freund seinen Zauberstab und jeder im Umkreis von drei Metern musste Angst haben, dass die angeschwollene Brust des Indianerjungen jeden Moment zersprang.

Doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn damit nicht umzugehen wüsste. Sie nahm, oder versuchte es zumindest, ihrem Freund sofort den Wind aus den Segeln und sagte: „Einen langen Stab zu besitzen, lieber Jacob, ist die eine Sache. Damit richtig umzugehen und ihn gezielt einzusetzen eine ganz andere."

Noch im Sprechen bereute Hermine ihre Worte, sah sie doch wie Jacob die Augenbrauen schelmisch zucken ließ und anzüglich grinste: „Wollen wir es testen, Schatz? Hier vor all den Leuten? Ich dachte wir gehen es langsam an und du seiest nicht ganz so exhibitionistisch."

Hermine verschluckte sich, zumal der Satz wirklich unpassender nicht hätte kommen können. Schließlich waren sie hier nicht allein, sondern in Begleitung von Esme und Carlisle. Außerdem standen hinter Jacob auch noch Alice und Rosalie, die es sich auch zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, sie immer wieder mal mit dem Thema Sex aufzuziehen. Fehlte nur noch Emmett in der Runde, um seinen Kommentar loszuwerden. Doch da schaute Hermine auch schon alarmiert, denn eben der größte Spaßvogel in ihrer Gruppe fehlte, genau wie Harry. Hermine blickte sich um und drehte sich erst zurück, als sie die kühle Hand von Alice auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie lächelte und sagte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine. Harrys Zauberstab herzustellen braucht wohl doch etwas länger und Emmett hat sich bereiterklärt und wartet auf ihn bei SMU."

„Ja der Glückspilz", sagte nun Jacob und seine Stimme trifte vor Sarkasmus. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich von Toni wohl gerade alles erzählen lässt, was es zu Quidditch zu sagen gibt. Und was mache ich? Ich werde dazu verdonnert, mit Scary Barbie und Modemausi sämtliche Boutiquen abzuklappern."

„Schweig Bello. Hundeplatz. Du hast ja auch ein schönes modisches Flohhalsband bekommen", lachte nun Alice und Hermine fragte sich, ob es gleich einen Ausbruch seitens ihres Liebsten gab. Doch der musste warten. Denn während Carlisle einschritt um Rosalie und Alice etwas zu maßregeln, dass sie Jacob nicht immer provozierten, da wurde Hermine plötzlich von etwas, nein jemandem getroffen und fast mitgerissen. Ein jeder schaute sich um, vermutete einen Angreifer oder so. Doch es sollte sich herausstellen, dass der Störenfried kein Fremder war, sondern der noch fehlende Vampir. Emmett versuchte sich regelrecht hinter Hermine zu verstecken, besonders als die vor Wut bebende Stimme seines Verfolgers die Stille des Marktes durchschnitt_: „Emmett Cullen, du bist ein toter Mann!"_


	37. Chapter 37

Kapitel 37

Ein jeder, der einen Zauberstab besaß, holte diesen alarmiert hervor. Und dies bedeutete, dass im nächsten Moment Rosalie, Alex und Alice in der Erwartung einer Gefahr in Richtung Harry schauten. Wenngleich wohl einzig Alex etwas hätte tun können, kannten die beiden Vampire ja eh keinen Zauber welchen sie wirken konnten. Bei Merlin wie auch? Sie waren wie Erstklässler und hielten ihren neuen Besitz ja gerade mal eine Stunde in den Händen.

Jacob hingegen war der Trubel egal, denn für ihn zählte nur Hermine und wie es sich gehörte half er seiner Freundin dabei, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Allerdings war Jacobs Blick angespannt und auf Emmett gerichtet, der sich immer noch hinter Hermine zu verstecken versuchte. Doch spiegelte dessen Gesicht eher Schadenfreude oder vielmehr riesiges Amüsement als Angst vor einem wütenden Harry Potter wieder.

Er war halt Emmett und sein Grinsen ging von Ohr zu Ohr als er rief: „Ach komm schon Harry. Das meinst du doch nicht so. Außerdem bin ich doch schon tot und wenn nicht, dann war zumindest das Gesicht der alten Dame zum Totlachen."

„Ach halt die Klappe Emmett. Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mich in dem Laden nie wieder blicken lassen kann. Wenn wir in der Winkelgasse wären, dann könnte ich mich gleich einsargen", fauchte Harry und schien einen Weg zu suchen, wie er den bulligen Vampir verhexen konnte, ohne dass er seine beste Freundin traf.

Entschärft wurde die ganze Sache dann, als Alice ihren Zauberstab senkte und zur ihrem Liebsten ging. „Was hat er denn schon wieder gemacht, Schatz?", fragte sie und legte ihren Arm um Harry. Allerdings war sie dann etwas geschockt, als Harry sich dagegen wehrte und erneut versuchte die beste Position für seinen Fluch zu finden. Alice konnte die Wut in Harrys Bauch beben spüren und warf ihrem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu. Offenbar hatte Emmett wirklich den Bogen etwas überspannt.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste sich Harry erst einmal beruhigen und daher stellte sich Alice zwischen ihren Freund und ihren Bruder und fragte noch einmal mit sanfter Stimme: „Komm schon Harry, was hat er jetzt wieder getan? Du weißt, wenn es wirklich schlimm war, werde ich dir sogar helfen, ihn zu verhexen."

„Hey!", rief Emmett leicht empört über fehlende Unterstützung seine Schwester.

Harry löste seine Fixierung auf Rosalies Freund und schaute nun Alice tief in die Augen. „Was er gemacht hat? Kaputt hat er es gemacht, der Idiot."

„Kaputt gemacht? Was hat er kaputt gemacht?", fragte Alice nun etwas sorgenvoll. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es nicht Harrys neuer Zauberstab war. Dies würde zumindest seine Wut erklären. Andererseits versuchte Harry ihren Bruder mit eben jenem Stab zu verhexen, also fiel dieser aus.

Im nächsten Moment war die Wut von Harry verschwunden und durch etwas ersetzt, dass Alice bei ihrem Freund nur zu gut kannte und für das sie ihn so liebte … seine Unschuld und seine Verlegenheit bei Dingen, wo man mit etwas mehr Erfahrung nicht verlegen sein musste. Harry jedoch wurde rot, schaute seine Liebst an und sagte: „Nichts materielles, Alice. Er hat nichts zerstört. Doch ich wollte dich doch nachher überraschen und dir Blumen und ein kleines Geschenk geben. Und dann kam Emmett und hat … hat …"

„Jaa?", hakte Alice nach und bemerkte, dass alle in ihrer kleinen Gruppe an Harrys Lippen hingen. Nun ja nicht alle. Denn Emmetts Grinsen wurde wieder breiter und allein dafür hätte sie ihn erwürgen können. Harry schien unterdes die richtigen Worte zu suchen und fand sie schließlich.

_Flashback_

„_Komm Harry, wir sind spät dran. Du brauchst wohl immer länger mit deinem Stab." Emmett konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Allerdings hatte Harry in den letzten Wochen dazu gelernt und wusste, wie man dem bulligen Vampir begegnen musste._

„_Gut Ding will Weile habe, Emmett. Nicht jeder ist nach drei Minuten fertig. Oder brauchtest du deinen Stab vorhin nur einmal anfassen und es war vorbei?"_

_Rosalies Freund schaute Harry mit großen Augen an und begann zu lachen. „Touché. Gute Antwort Harry. Ich sehe meine Schule bringt was. Aber wirklich, die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns."_

_Zu seiner Überraschung und weil er gedacht hatte, Harry würde so schnell wie nur möglich zu Alice wollen, widersprach ihm Harry mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Na dann warten sie eben. Ich habe noch etwas vor und das ist mir wichtig."_

_Mit diesen Worten schlug Harry plötzlich einen anderen Weg ein. Ein Weg, der sie vom Marktplatz mit den Händlern wegführte, hin zu den Arkadengängen und einigen ziemlich alt aussehenden Geschäften. Vor einem Blumenladen hielt Harry schließlich an und fragte Emmett, ob dieser wüsste, welche Blumen Alice mochte._

„_Ist das dein Ernst, Harry? Vampire schenken sich keine Blumen. Jedenfalls ich nicht. Es sei denn es ist eine Schlingpflanze um Rose zu fesseln." Harry erkannte, dass er von dieser Seite aus keine Hilfe bekam, auch wenn Emmett meinte, dass Harry wohl eine ziemlich romantische Ader besaß. Der Gryffindor ging darauf aber nicht weiter ein und betrat das Geschäft, welches ihn sofort mit einer unvergleichlichen Duft- und Farbenvielfalt begrüßte._

„_Boah das ist zu viel des Guten", stöhnte Emmett und hielt sich die Nase zu. Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass sein großer Bruder wohl alles hundertmal stärker wahrnahm und wusste für einen Moment nicht, ob er ihn bedauern sollte. Schließlich aber flüchtete Emmett aus der unmittelbaren Nähe der duftenden Blüten, hin zu den fleischfressenden Pflanzen, was Harry schmunzeln ließ. So hatte er ein wenig Ruhe vor Emmetts Witzen. Jedenfalls hatte er das gedacht, bis ihn eine warme, alt klingende Stimme ansprach._

„_Kann ich dir helfen, mein Junge? Gefallen dir meine Blumen?", fragte die Verkäuferin hinter ihrem Tresen, der wohl zugleich als Arbeitsplatz für das Herrichten der Sträuße diente. Sie war dem Aussehen nach schon einige Jahrzehnte auf dieser Welt und versprühte die gleiche Ruhe wie Dumbledore es immer tat. Auch schien sie in ihrer Arbeit mit den Pflanzen voll aufzugehen, denn mal abgesehen von ihrem sanften Lächeln, den leuchtenden braunen Augen, die sich hinter einer rahmenlosen Brille versteckten und ihrem ergrauten Haar, trug sie eine Schürze, welche zeigte, dass sich die Frau nicht zu schade, um mal mit kräftig zu zupacken._

„_Oh ähm ja", fuhr Harry überrascht herum. „Ich wollte gern ein paar Blumen für meine Freundin kaufen, Ma´am."_

_Die Augen der Frau wurden leicht träumerisch, so als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie etwas in Richtung „Oh junge Liebe" sagte. Doch dies blieb Harry erspart und so beobachtete er nur, wie die alte Frau ihre Schere und den angefangenen Blumenstrauß aus der Hand legte, sich die Hände kurz an ihrer Schürze abwischte und fragte: „Na wenn das so ist, was sollen wir dir denn dann wohl verkaufen? Mal sehen, was zu deinen vor Freude leuchtenden Augen passt. Vielleicht ein paar rote Rosen um das Herz deiner Angebeteten zu liebkosen. Oder aber wir nehmen Narzissen zum Küssen …"_

_Harry überlegte und schmunzelte über die Art, wie die alte Frau die Blumen aussuchte. Allerdings versteinerte sein Gesicht im nächsten Moment, denn er hatte in seiner Euphorie den Faktor Emmett total vergessen. Und Rosalies Freund hatte ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu lauschen, den gedanklichen Weg der alten Hexe aufzugreifen und quer durch den Laden, ungeachtet der anderen Kunden, laut zu rufen: „Eyh Harry hab´s. Wenn man die Blumen für seine Freundin so auswählt, dann frag die nette Frau doch einfach mal, ob sie nicht ein Bund Wicken hat." _

_Im nächsten Moment erstarrte jede Bewegung im Raum und alle Blicke lagen auf Harry, der die alte Frau vor sich entsetzt anschaute und dann eigentlich nur noch eines wollte, nämlich im Boden versinken. Doch halt, bevor er dies tat, würde er noch einen Mord begehen und jemanden qualvoll töten. Drei Sekunden später rannten die beiden jungen Männer auch schon aus dem Blumenladen und in Richtung Marktplatz._

_Flashback Ende _

Harry beendete seine Ausführungen und hatte schon den ersten Fluch auf den Lippen. Zumal Emmett hinter seinem menschlichen Schild gluckste und unverhohlen feixte. Allerdings stach Harry dann etwas ins Auge, das ihn zögern ließ. Denn mit einem Male hatte er, wenn er es genau nahm und es auf das Grinsen bezogen, nicht mehr nur einen Gegner, sondern sieben mit denen er es aufnehmen und dahingehend verfluchen müsste.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen und eine frische Röte zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, ob nun vor Wut oder Scham. Doch Emmett war nicht der einzige der lachte. Okay, er war der einzige der es offen tat, während Carlisle, Jacob und Hermine, ja sogar Esme damit zu tun hatten, ihre Gesichtsmuskeln nicht zu sehr zu beanspruchen um ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren. Wieder ein Scherz auf seine Kosten.

Nur bei einer Person wusste Harry nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache hielt. Und es war die Person, die Harry das wichtigste war und die er sich jetzt gerade nicht getraute anzuschauen. Wie hatte Alice es aufgenommen? Was würde sie von ihm denken? Sex und mit einander schlafen, davon hatte sie doch beide noch Abstand genommen. Zum einen wollte Harry seine Freundin nicht drängen, dann die Sache mit seiner Heilung und schließlich gab es ja noch das kleine, für den Gryffindor eigentlich ausschlaggebendere Argument; dass sie bisher in Carlisle Haus gelebt hatten. Einem Haus voller Vampire, die jedes Geräusch und jeden Geruch wahrnahmen und Harry stand zu der festen Überzeugung, dass er nach einer Nacht mit Alice und unter dem Dach der Cullens, Esme, die er als Mutter ansah, nicht mehr in die Augen hätte sehen können.

Harry zögerte und umfasste seinen neuen Zauberstab fester. Was sollte er tun? Konnte er es wagen sich umzudrehen? Wo war sein Gryffindormut hin? Weg, gestand sich Harry ein und dann durchfuhr ein anderer Gedanken seinen Geist. Etwas, dass das eben gedachte ihm erst jetzt klar machte. Es ging dabei um genau das Thema, welches Emmett mit seinem blöden Witz angerissen hatte. Es ging um den Sex mit Alice, ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Nicht sie, Alice war es die übers Streicheln und Küssen nicht hinausging, sondern er, Harry. Irgendwie hatte er Angst etwas falsch zu machen und egal dass seine Freundin ihm immer sagte, dass man Erfahrungen machen musste, so blieb in Harrys Hinterkopf immer, dass Alice mit ihren Erfahrung mit Jasper ja auch eine gewisse Erwartung und Ansprüche haben könnte.

Wie sollte er ihr jetzt also unter die Augen kommen? Vorsichtig drehte Harry seinen Kopf, nur um dann leicht zusammen zu zucken, da er im nächsten Moment Auge in Auge und Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze mit Alice stand. Ihre Augen funkelten und etwas das Harry getrost als teuflisch bezeichnen würde spiegelte sich in ihnen.

Harry wollte sagen: „Alice, es ist nicht so wie …" Doch wurde sein Versucht jäh unterbrochen. Alice zog ihre rechte Augenbrauche hoch, sodass ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen in der Sonne glänzten und nach Sekunden, die Harry wie Stunden vorkamen, fragte sie einfach: „Du hast ein Geschenk für mich?"

Etwas überrumpelt schüttelte Harry kurz den Kopf um klar zu werden. „Ähm ja", stotterte er und plötzlich benahm sich Alice wie ein kleines Kind. Sie schaute nach unten zu Harrys Taschen und fragte aufgeregt: „Was ist es? Wann krieg ich es?" Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Seine Freundin war also nicht verärgert oder so. Und um das Thema Sex gänzlich abzuschließen sagte Harry: „Jetzt, wenn du willst."

Die anderen in der kleinen Runde schmunzelten nur und Carlisle nahm Esmes Hand und drückte sie sanft. Das war seine Alice, die stets wusste mit besonderen Situation umzugehen. Natürlich war Carlisle klar, dass Alice es Harry nicht schwer machen würde und dass sie ein Geschenk bekam, machte es für den quirligen Vampir noch umso schöner. Sie liebte Geschenke, besonders wenn sie für sie selbst und ihre Gabe unerwartet waren. Allerdings verdunkelte sich im Augenblick darauf das Gesicht des blonden Vampirs kaum merklich und er griff in seine Tasche.

Er wartete noch ab, bis Harry Alice das Halsband mit dem Bärenzahn und seinem Namen darauf gegeben hatte und sagte: „Und weil wir gerade bei Geschenken sind, habe ich für meine Lieblingstochter auch noch eine Kleinigkeit."

Alle schauten zu Carlisle und dieser hielt nun eine silbern schimmernde Kette mit einem Kreuz in der Hand. Harry betrachtete das Geschenk genau und bemerkte dann, dass Alice in seinen Armen sich etwas versteifte. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Kannte seine Liebste diese Kette irgendwo her? Sie sah jedenfalls nicht so aus, als wäre sie von der Größe und dem zu erwartenden Gewicht ein Schmuckstück, welches sich Alice selber zulegen würde.

Harry musterte die Kette noch einmal genau als Alice zu Carlisle ging und sie umlegte. Die Worte, welche er ihr dabei ins Ohr flüsterte, konnte Harry zwar nicht verstehen, allerdings ließen die Reaktionen von Emmett und Rosalie, die das Gespräch verstanden, Harry etwas die Stirn runzeln.

Was war das für eine Kette? Wo stammte sie her? Hatte das Kreuz eine besondere Bedeutung, denn schließlich war es mit seiner Größen von etwa acht mal fünf Zentimeter für Alice zarten Körper eindeutig zu wuchtig, auch wenn man es reichlich verziert hatte. Bevor Harry sich aber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, dankte Alice ihrem Ziehvater und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Damit schien das Thema beendet zu sein und man konnte sich wieder dem Besuch hier in der magischen Welt widmen.

„Okay Jungs, was kommt als nächstes?", fragte Esme, da sie sich sicher war, dass Harry und Emmett noch nicht alle Sachen für ihre Reise nach Hogwarts gekauft hatten.

„Nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten", erwiderte Harry und zum Erstaunen aller, fügte er hinzu: „Aber dies würde ich noch gern mit Emmett allein besorgen."

Rosalies Freund sah für einen Moment verunsichert aus, ja regelrecht besorgt, dass er mit Harry allein weiter gehen sollte. Und auch Esme bedachte Harry mit einem eher abwägenden Blick. War die Sache mit Emmetts Scherz doch noch nicht aus der Welt und hatte ihr Sohn sich noch auf etwas gefasst zu machen? Zum Glück für Harry meldete sich dessen Magen lautstark und Carlisle schritt ein.

„Nun Harry wenn das so ist, dann lass uns erst einmal was essen. Es ist ja auch schon nach zwei und das Frühstück liegt eine Weile zurück. Danach sehen wir weiter und wenn ich Ernest richtig verstanden habe, dann haben die Geschäfte hier sowieso bis acht geöffnet."

Gesagt, getan und keine zehn Minuten später waren die Bäuche derjenigen, die nicht auf Hämoglobindiät waren mit leckerer Pizza und einem Eis, welches dem von Florean Fortescue schon sehr nahe kam, gefüllt.

„Okay Harry, was brauchen wir noch?", fragte Emmett als er den Rest seiner Familie hinter einem der Marktstände hatte verschwinden sehen. Ab jetzt war er auf sich gestellt und musste sich Harry und dessen möglicher Rache tapfer allein stellen.

Der Gryffindor grinste aber nur, zog seine Einkaufslistaus der Tasche und deutete dann in Richtung der Arkaden. „Ich glaube wir müssen darüber, für das was ich noch vor habe. Jedenfalls habe ich dort drüben vorhin etwas entdeckt."

Es war mittlerweile kurz vor sechs Uhr und Hermine wartet zusammen mit Jacob und den Cullens, dass ihr bester Freund endlich auftauchte. Was dauerte nur so lange? Und viel wichtiger, was vor allem hatte Harry noch vorgehabt. Die Antwort würde wohl noch warten müssen, auch wenn der Gryffindor zusammen mit Emmett wenige Augenblicke später hinter einem Marktstand mit frischem Obst auftauchte und beide Jungen herzlich miteinander scherzten. Harry hatte den Vampir also nicht ins nächste Abenteuer gehext und seine Wut war wohl auch weg.

Neugierig betrachtete Hermine ihren besten Freund in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, was so lange gedauert haben könnte. Doch die einzige Veränderung an Harry war etwas, über das sie beide schon mal kurz gesprochen und zudem Hermine Harry selbst geraten hatte. Harry trug nämlich jetzt im Vergleich zu vorhin einen schwarzen Handschuh aus dünnem hautengen Leder am rechten Arm und zwar einen ziemlich langen, der bis unter den Ärmel seines T-Shirts ging um die Narbe zu verdecken.

Allerdings runzelte Hermine dann etwas die Stirn. Harry schien noch nicht an sein neues Kleidungsstück gewöhnt zu sein, denn er zuckte leicht zusammen als Alice ihn umarmte und den Arm berührte. Sich jedoch weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, dazu kam Hermine nicht mehr. Denn just in diesem Moment stießen Ernest Fullert und Alex wieder zu ihnen und meinten, es wäre an der Zeit nach Seattle zurück zu kehren. Carlisle stimmt dem zu und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Apparationsplattform, gespannt darauf, wie sie wohl zurück in das Mc Donalds Restaurant gelangen würden.

An der Mauer angekommen, saß der alte Zauberer von heute Morgen immer noch auf seinem Posten und las mittlerweile Zeitung. „Na Ernest, alles gekriegt?", fragte er und hob den Kopf etwas an.

„Natürlich Franco, keiner kann mir doch eine Bitte abschlagen", scherzte Ernest zurück und informierte sein Gegenüber dann dahingehend, dass ihr Ziel Seattle war.

Der alte Franco nickte und legte die Zeitung beiseite. Danach zückte er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Mauer hinter der Plattform und wie durch Geisterhand begannen sich die Ziegelsteine ähnlich dem geheimen Eingang zur Winkelgasse hinter dem tropfenden Kessel zu verrücken und gaben einen Durchgang frei. Augenblicke später befanden sich Ernest und seine Begleiter wieder am Anfangspunkt ihrer heutigen Reise und hörten den Trubel im Restaurant mit dem großen M.

„Boah ich glaub daran könnt ich mich gewöhnen. Du nicht Rose?", lachte Emmett als er das Gesicht seiner Freundin sah. Harry schaute sie an und bemerkte den leichten Grünstich im Gesicht der blonden Schönheit. Offenbar sagte das Apparieren Rosalie nicht wirklich zu und Harry fragte sich ob Vampire sich womöglich übergeben konnten. „Schnauze", fauchte Rosalie und verschwand in Richtung Bad.

Fünf Minuten später kam sie zurück, die Haare gerichtet und das Gesicht wieder mit einer gesunden Vampirblässe. Allerdings verkniff sich Harry zu fragen, was los war. Denn er hatte ja gelernt, dass man Rosalie auf gar keinem Fall nach einer Schwäche oder so fragte. Andererseits galt die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors im nächsten Moment Alice, die leise „Oh" sagte und dann mit leicht starrem Blick gen Decke schaute.

„Was ist Schatz?", fragte Harry, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Alice schien dieser Welt entrückt und erst zehn Sekunden später schien sie wieder im Hier und Jetzt und schaute hastig zu Carlisle. „Es geht los, Dad", sagte sie und eine Sekunde darauf klingelte auch schon Carlisles Mobiltelefon.

Der Arzt ging ran und hörte der Stimme am anderen Ende zu. „Ich verstehe, Edward. Bleib ruhig und bereite alles vor. Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Harry schaute besorgt zwischen Alice und Carlisle hin und her. „Was ging los?", wollte er noch fragen, doch da wurde es ihn auch schon klar … Bella. Offenbar war es soweit und ihr Kind kam zur Welt. Ein Ereignis, welches man im Normalfall als ein freudiges erachten würde. Aber Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich dennoch, bedeutete es doch diesmal den Tod eines Menschen. Eines Menschen, den Harry in den letzten Tagen kennengelernt hatte und den er zu so etwas wie seiner Familie zählte.

Alice schien Harrys Gedanken lesen zu können und nahm seine Hand. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry. Ich kann vielleicht noch nicht so oft wie früher in die Zukunft sehen. Doch hier bin ich mir sicher, dass alles gut gehen wird und dem Baby und Bella wird nichts geschehen."

„Ja aber sie wird sterben, Alice", flüsterte Harry ungläubig.

„Das schon, Schatz. Doch danach wird sie umso glücklicher mit Edward sein und ganz wichtig … sicherer. Sei es weil sie nicht mehr so zerbrechlich ist oder aber, weil die Volturi in ihr keinen Gesetzesbruch mehr sehen können."

Harry schaute seiner Liebsten tief in die Augen und begann zu verstehen, dass man Leben nicht immer nur aus einem Blickwinkel betrachten durfte. „Okay", flüsterte Harry und küsste Alice sanft auf den Mund.

Carlisle hatte in der Zwischenzeit sein Telefonat beendet und Esme informiert, dass er sich beeilen muss. Daher wurde es auch ein wenig hektisch beim Verabschieden, da Harry gehoffte hatte, sie könnten ihre letzten Stunden bis zum Abflug gemeinsam verbringen und dass Esme und Carlisle sie zum Flughafen brachten. Doch es sollte halt nicht sein und so wünschte Carlisle seinen Kindern viel Glück und Spaß. Er drückte Emmett sogar noch einige Hundert Dollar in die Hand und meinte, sie sollten heute Abend noch im Hotel ein wenig Spaß haben und dann machte er sich auch schon auf den Weg.

Harry schaute hinterher und fragte sich, ob er den Mann, der ihm so geholfen hatte, jemals wieder sehen würde. Doch natürlich würde er das. Denn spätestens im Winter zu Weihnachten, wollten sie ja die Ferien zusammen verbringen. Etwas worauf sich Harry schon freute, zumal ja auch Hermine und Jacob dann mit von der Party waren, um Billy Black und den Rest des Stammes zu besuchen.

„Okay Leute, der Erste ist weg. Bleibt nur noch Nummer Zwei und dann ist sturmfrei und damit Party angesagt"

Emmett konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen und sah wie Ernest und Alex grinsten. Ihr Blick ging dabei durch die Fenster hin zu seinem alten Freund, der gerade die Wagentür geöffnet hatte und noch einmal kopfschüttelnd lächelnd ins Restaurant blickte.

„Und wie willst du mich loswerden, junger Mann?", fragte nun Esme und funkelte ihren Sohn an.

Alle lachten ob Emmetts Gesicht. Er hatte Esme wohl schon völlig ausgeblendet, da diese ja naturgemäß dorthin ging, wohin es Carlisle zog. Er hatte wohl Esmes mütterliche Gefühle für Harry vergessen und grinste nun leicht verlegen. Allerdings schoss im nächsten Moment eine Idee durch Harrys Geist und er sagte sich, dass sein großer Bruder ja eigentlich recht hatte. Es war schließlich noch eine ganze Nacht bis ihr Flug nach England ging. Daher schlich sich plötzlich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und nachdem Harry sich kurz bei Alice entschuldigt hatte, ging er zum Tresen, wo Nancy von heute Morgen immer noch Dienst schob.

„Oh hey Harry, ihr seid also zurück vom Einkauf", fragte sie lächeln und Harry nickte.

„Und hast du noch Hunger?", fragte sie, worauf Harry allerdings den Kopf schüttelte. „Ähm nein, eher nicht. Aber ich hab ein Anliegen."

„Sei doch froh, Harry. Er muss doch nicht immer stehen", fuhr Nancy dazwischen. Sie grinste und ihre Augen funkelten teuflisch.

Harry war baff und entsprechend seiner Natur wurde er wieder einmal knallrot und starrte das Mädchen vor sich an. Es half auch nicht, dass der Rest seiner Freunde alles gehört hatte und nun leise kicherte. Augenblicke später fing sich der Gryffindor jedoch und fragte: „Du heißt nicht zufällig McCarthy mit Nachnamen?"

„Ähm nein, Harry. Und tut mir leid mit dem Spruch. Doch ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen."

„Schon gute. Also wie gesagt, hätte ich da ein An… eine Frage und zwar. Gibt es hier in Seattle einen Ort, wo meine Freunde und ich sowas wie eine kleine Party zum Abschied machen können?"

Nancy schaute Harry nachdenklich an und dann in Richtung seiner Freunde. „Du meinst euch alle, also auch deine kleine Blutsaugerin und ihre Familie?"

Harry nickte und Nancys Gesicht begann zu leuchten. „Na dann bleib nur ein Ort für euch … die Fortress of Doom, der beste Club den es gibt. Und ihr habt Glück, Harry. Heute Nacht steig da die geilste Party des Jahres. Die Fortress feiert Geburtstag und das Ende der Sommerferien. Harry, ihr MÜSST dort hin. Alles andere wäre Frevel."

Harry überlegte im nächsten Moment, ob seine Idee wirklich so gut war. Denn Nancy benahm sich plötzlich so als wäre sie ein Harry Potter Fan und das gefiel dem Gryffindor überhaupt nicht. Allerdings schien Nancy dies zu spüren und lenkte ein. „Gut Harry, ich hab vielleicht übertrieben, was den Frevel angeht. Doch ihr solltet wirklich kommen. Es gibt eine Menge Spaß dort und wenn ich dein Gesicht gerade richtig gedeutet habe, so brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen wegen deiner Person machen. Keiner wird dich erkennen oder anders behandeln. Die Fortress kümmert sich um alle Gäste gleich und du wirst wohl auch nicht der einzige Prominente sein, wenn man dich erkennen sollte."

Harry überlegte noch einen Moment und schaute dann zu seinen Freunden, die wieder einmal mitgehört hatten und deren Gesichter nur ein Wort ausstrahlten … Party. Somit drehte sich Harry wieder um und sagte Nancy, dass sie kommen würden. Das Gesicht der jungen Frau strahlte vor Freude und sie drückte Harry einen Zettel mit der Adresse in die Hand. „Seid aber nicht zu spät dran. Die Hauptshow geht Punkt zehn Uhr los und die wollt ihr nicht verpassen."

„Machen wir, danke", erwiderte Harry und nahm sich dann doch noch einen BigMac mit auf den Weg zum Hotel, welches Carlisle für sie gebucht hatte. Begleitet und chauffiert wurden sie dabei alle noch von Ernest Fullert und Alex, wobei letzterer ihnen noch viel Spaß am Abend wünschte. Harry konnte sich denken, dass der junge Zauberer die Fortress of Doom auch kannte und wenn man mal bedachte, wie er sich heute um sie alle gekümmert hatte, so konnte sich Harry vorstellen, dass man den jungen Agenten heute nicht zum letzte Mal gesehen hatte.


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38

„Schwarz oder Grün?"

Harry stand vor seinem Koffer und überlegte welches Seidenhemd wohl besser zu der dunklen Jeans und den Doc Martins passte. Es war schon komisch für ihn, da er sich früher nie Gedanken um seine Klamotten oder sein Outfit gemacht hatte. Bei den Dursleys hieß es immer nur, es ist sauber und hängt nicht zu sehr über die Hüften. Und in Hogwarts war es nicht anders, denn da trug Harry ja eh meist seine Schuluniform und den Zauberumhang.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht beim Gedanken daran, wie wohl Alice oder Rosalie zur Kleiderordnung in Hogwarts stehen würden. Denn die Schule war dafür bekannt nicht gerade dem neusten Schrei in Sachen Mode zu folgen. Allerdings half ihm das gerade so gar nicht bei der Entscheidung und so wartete er auf das Urteil von Emmett oder aber von Jacob, der auch jeden Moment aus der Dusche kommen musste.

„Nimm das Grüne", rief Emmett und mit einem mädchenhaftem Wimpernaufschlag fügte er hinzu: „Es passt zu deinen Augen, Bruderherz. Außerdem denke ich, dass sie Schwarzlicht im Club haben werden und dann leuchtet es etwas."

Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung was Schwarzlicht war, doch Emmett würde schon recht haben und so komplettierte der Gryffindor sein Outfit dahingehend, dass ein Slytherin neidisch werden würde. Danach hieß es nur noch, sich mit den Mädels zu treffen und von Esme zu verabschieden. Sie würde doch noch heute Abend nach Forks zurückkehren, nachdem Ernest ihr versichert hatte, dass er sich um die Jungs und Mädels kümmern würde.

Zehn Minuten später saßen Harry, Jacob und Emmett zusammen mit Esme im Wohnzimmer der Suite der Mädchen und warteten auf eben jene. Rosalie machte den Anfang und ihr Outfit allein ließ Harrys Hals schon trocken werden. Allerdings war das noch nichts im Vergleich zu Alice, die keine Minute später ins Zimmer kam. Harrys Freundin trug ein schwarzes, trägerloses Minikleid, welches sich eng an ihren Körper schmiegt und ihr Formen mehr als nur betonte.

Harry konnte nur starren und alles was ihm in den Sinn kam war das Wort „Göttin". „Wow Alice, du bist wunderschön", sagte er mit trockenem Hals.

„Danke Harry. Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus, bis auf …" – Alice schüttelte leicht den Kopf – „bis auf den obersten Knopf. Wieso machst du denn den immer zu? Offen sieht doch viel cooler aus." Damit knöpfte sie das Hemd ihres Freundes wieder etwas auf und Harry musste lächeln, als er Esmes rollenden Augen sah.

„Siehst du … viel cooler. Allerdings frage ich mich jetzt, warum du den Handschuh trägst. Ich meine, das Hemd hat lange Ärmel und man kann deine Narbe so nicht sehen. Willst du ihn nicht ausziehen?"

„_Nein!_", riefen zur Überraschung aller nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Emmett und dies ließ alle im Raum skeptisch werden. Alice schaute von Harrys Gesicht zur rechten Hand und wieder zurück. Was war hier los? Bevor sie aber fragen konnte, sagte Harry hastig: „Das Leder ist ganz neu und ich soll, nein ich muss den Handschuh zwei Tage lang tragen, damit er sich anpasst. Jedenfalls hat mir dass der Verkäufer so gesagt, weil es sich doch um spezielles Drachenleder handelt."

Alice, die die Welt der Magie erst kennenlernen musste und daher von Drachenleder noch nie etwas gehört hatte, schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und nickte: „Okay, wenn das so ist, dann musst du auf den Mann hören. Drachenleder kling nicht sehr billig und es wäre ja schade wenn es dann nicht richtig passt."

Harry lächelte und küsste seine Freundin auf den Mund. Ja mit Klamotten und der richtigen Art sie zu behandeln und zu würdigen konnte man Alice sehr schnell beruhigen. Danach ging sein Blick zu Hermine, die mittlerweile auch im Zimmer war und für einen Moment glaubte Harry bei seiner besten Freundin etwas Skepsis gesehen zu haben. Sie schien ihm die Sache mit dem Leder nicht wirklich abzunehmen. Doch damit musste er leben und ändern konnte man es eh nicht mehr, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Harry es auch gar nicht gewollt hätte.

So standen nun alle drei Pärchen im Raum und warteten darauf, dass die Rezeption ihnen Bescheid gab, dass ihr Taxi da war. Harrys Blick fiel dabei einmal mehr auf Alice kurzes Kleid und auch Esme schien dies zu bemerken. Sie wandte sich an ihre Tochter und fragte wie es eine Mutter tat: „Sag mal Alice, Schatz, meinst du nicht, das Kleid ist etwas kurz. Was ist, wenn es hoch rutscht und man dein Höschen sieht?"

Wenn Harry jetzt gedacht hatte, Alice würde sich beschweren, dass Esme an ihrem Outfit nörgelte, so wurde er überrascht und verschluckte sich, als seine Freundin mit einem Grinsen sagte: „Welches Höschen, Mum?"

Der nächste Moment war erfüllt vom Husten Harrys und dem Lachen der anderen. Besondern Emmett schien es lustig zu finden und meinte: „Ja Schwesterherz, das ist die richtige Einstellung für einen Discobesuch."

Und Jacob setzt noch einen nach und sagte in seiner ureigenen Art: „Genau wie es sein soll. Nichts Störendes und wenn es soweit ist im Dunkel des Clubs, dann hoch das Röckchen und rein das Stöckchen."

Im nächsten Moment verging dem Indianerjungen aber auch schon das Lachen, als er Hermines Blick sah und wie sie plötzlich ihre Hände mollylike in die Seite stemmet. „So siehst du das also, Jacob Black. Wie romantisch für das erste Mal. Na da weiß ich ja, woran ich bin und mir kommt in den Sinn, dass ich vielleicht einen Keuschheitszauber auf meinen Rock legen sollte."

„Oh? Was? Nein!", rudert Jacob panisch zurück. „So war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Hermine, ich würde doch nie … ich … ich …"

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten und nun war es an den Damen im Raum zu lachen. Kurz darauf klingelte das Telefon und es war Zeit zum Aufbrechen. Sie alle verabschiedeten sich von Esme, die besonders Harry nicht aus ihren Armen lassen wollte und dann war man auch schon auf dem Weg zum Club. Ein Besuch auf den sich Harry ganz besonders freute und den er wohl auch nicht so schnell vergessen sollte.

„Oh Mist, der Club muss wirklich der coolste Laden hier sein. Sieh dir all die Leute an. Ich hoffe wir sind nicht zu spät." Emmett mit seiner doch sehr imposanten Statur und Größe konnte über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg schauen und zählte fast fünfzig Menschen die noch zwischen ihnen und dem Eingang zum Club standen.

„Ach komm schon Emmett. Das wird schon. Die werden ja wohl nicht nur Platz für fünf Leute haben" erwiderte Harry und schaute dann in die andere Richtung, wo sich binnen weniger Minuten fast genauso viele Menschen hinter ihnen angestellt hatten.

`Ich hoffe, ich habe damit Recht`, dachte er bei sich, als er anfing die fremden Jungen und Mädchen vor sich zu beobachten und stückchenweise dem Tross in Richtung Tür folgte. Sein Blick blieb dabei auf der Gruppe vor ihnen hängen, die aus sechs Personen bestand, fünf Mädchen und einem Jungen. Wobei man nach näherer Betrachtung sagen konnte, dass es eigentlich zwei Gruppen waren. Die eine bestand aus drei ziemlich aufgetakelten jungen Frauen, die so ungefähr zwanzig waren und die andere Gruppe bildeten dann der Junge und zwei Mädchen in Harrys Alter.

Harrys Augenmerk lag nun eben bei den dreien und eines der Mädchen schien seinen Blick zu spüren. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte schüchtern. Harry lächelte zurück bis plötzlich eine Hand seinen Hals umfasst, seinen Kopf drehte und Alice ihn küsste, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte … fordernd und irgendwie besitzergreifen.

Harry konnte es nicht sehen, doch das Gesicht des fremden Mädchens versteinerte. Wie sollte er auch, Alice ließ ihn ja gar nicht los, bis er sich zusammennahm und seine Freundin leicht von sich drückte. Was sollte das? Wollte er sie fragen, doch was er erblickte, waren zwei schwarze Augen, die vor etwas strahlten, was man er bei Alice bisher nur einmal gesehen hatte … Eifersucht. Harry blickte sich zu dem fremden Mädchen um und dann zurück zu Alice. Rasch legte er seine Arme um seine Freundin und flüsterte: „Das Alice war völlig unnötig. Weißt du noch … Vertrauen? Ich meinte, was ich damals auf der Lichtung sagte. Vertrauen ist mir sehr wichtig. Ich liebe dich und würde dich niemals betrügen. Ich wollte nur nett sein. Verstehst du?"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Alice und schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht woher es plötzlich kam."

Harry lächelte und küsste seine Freundin erneut. „Vielleicht weil ich so unwiderstehlich gut aussehe? Vielleicht, weil ich so berühmt bin? Oder aber mein tolles Outfit?" Harry grinste seine Liebste an und hörte wie Emmett hinter ihnen gluckste. Das war der Moment wo Alice ihre Verlegenheit und Unsicherheit gänzlich ablegte und Harry noch einmal ganz nah an sich heran zog. „Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst Harry. Vielleicht kann man dir ja heute wirklich nicht wiederstehen. Und wenn es so weit sein sollte, dann hoffe, dass du mit dem was du heraufbeschworen hast auch klar kommst." Damit küsste sie ihn noch einmal sehr fordernd und Harry schmeckt bei ihrem Kuss etwas, dass Alice sonst immer versuchte zu vermeiden. Er schmeckte ihr Gift und fluchte innerlich, denn er wusste, dass sie wusste, was es in seinem Körper und speziell in seiner Körpermitte anrichtete.

Allerdings war dieser Anflug von Erregung auch schnell wieder vorbei, denn sowie Harry seine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm, drangen einige gar nicht so schönen Worte an sein Ohr. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie mit der kleinen Episode ihres Kusses zu tun hatten.

Auslöser und Ursprung der Worte war die Gruppe vor ihnen, speziell die Gruppe der drei Älteren, welche nun auf dem Mädchen, das Harry angelächelt hatte, rumhackten.

„Sag mal geht's noch peinlicher, du Freak. Wie kannst du den Kerl da so anschmachten? Hast du nicht gesehen, dass Humpellotte seine Charity gefunden hat?"

Harry drehte sich nun um und sah wie die drei Mädchen über den Spruch kicherten, während die Jüngeren dastanden wie begossene Pudel. Bevor er aber was sagen konnte, sprach die offensichtliche Anführerin des Trios weiter. „Ich rate dir nur zu gut, du Freak. Benimm dich und blamiere mich nachher hin im Club ja nicht. Ich habe eine Ruf zu verlieren und heute noch eine Menge vor."

Das schüchterne Mädchen schien den Tränen nah und ihre beiden Begleiter sahen so aus, als würden sie im nächsten Moment was sagen. Allerdings schien sie etwas zurück zu halten. Was es war, das wusste Harry natürlich nicht und so hört er nur wie sich eine der drei Tussen nun beschwerte. „Sag mal C, warum müssen wir den Kindergarten überhaupt mit in den Club nehmen? Heute ist schließlich Ferienabschluss, unser letzter hier und ab nächster Woche geht's aufs College."

Leicht genervt erwiderte „C", wobei sich Harry sicher war, dass dies nicht wirklich ihr Name war: „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, Tiff. Meine Stiefmutter hat mich gezwungen, sie mitzunehmen, weil heute ihr Geburtstag ist. Sie hat das ganz geschickt eingefädelt und mir das Ultimatum gestellt als Dad schon zur Arbeit unterwegs war. Doch mach dir keine Sorgen, so wie wir drin sind, kann sich klein Olivia selbst drum kümmern. Ich hab heute noch was vor."

„Ach ja? Und was?", fragte nun die dritte im Bund, mit einer schrillen Stimme, welche die von Pansy Parkinson wie eine Ballade von Anastacia klingen ließ.

„Na was glaubst du wohl, Beth?", sagte C sehr von sich überzeugt. „Ich bringe uns in den VIP Bereich."

„Echt? Wie?", fragte nun Tiff, die nicht weniger aufgetakelt war, wobei man ihre Kleidung am, im Gegensatz zu C's Minirock, dem knallroten Top und den weißen Stiefeln, noch als dezent bezeichnen konnte.

„Na wie schon Tiff, ich kümmere mich um den DJ. Es heißt Merlin legt heute selber auf und unterbricht seine Europatournee nur für den Geburtstag seines Clubs." Dabei griff sie sich plötzlich an rechts und links an die Brust, als würde sie sie richten und sagte: „Glaub mir, das dynamische Duo wird es schon richten. Ich finde es eh beschämend, dass wir als Stammgäste, die fast jede Woche hier sind, von diesen arroganten Türstehern nicht in den VIP Bereich gelassen werden."

Die beiden Mädchen pflichteten C nickend bei und Harry fragte sich, ob das eben gerade wirklich passiert war. Er dachte fast, er stehe einem weiblichen Malfoy gegenüber. Doch bei längerem Überlegen, wäre dieser Vergleich, egal wie sehr Harry den blonden Slytherin auch hasst, noch eine Beleidigung für diesen.

Harry Freunde schienen sich auch so ihre Gedanken gemacht zu haben, mit dem Ergebnis, dass man über dieses Auftreten nur lachen konnte. Emmett gluckste unverblümt und auch Rosalie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Allerdings tat sie dann etwas, dass Harry sich fast verschlucken ließ. Sie griff sich nämlich plötzlich auch an die Brust, richtete sie und fragte: „Na Harry, meinst du, ich könnte hiermit auch ein paar Musikwünsche an den DJ herantragen."

Harrys Gesicht schien ihr Antwort genug und sie hauchte dem Gryffindor einen Kuss zu. Danach stimmte sie ins Lachen der anderen mit ein, bis sich vor ihnen der nächste Akt des Stücks „Im peinlichen Benehmen einer Discoschlampe" ankündigte und es nach Popcorn schrie.

Auslöser war das Vorbeigehen eines Mädchens, welches C wohl kannte. Denn sie rief, nein zitierte es regelrecht zu sich heran und fragte, wohin sie ginge. Schließlich war der Eingang ja in der anderen Richtung. Das blonde Mädchen winkte jedoch nur ab und meinte mit einer Mischung aus Ärgernis und Beleidigt sein: „Das hast sich wohl für heute erledigt, C. Die lassen keinen mehr rein, weil es angeblich schon zu voll ist. Das ich nicht lache. Sonst sind da auch mehr Leute drin. Die Türsteher spinnen doch …"

Harrys Gesicht versteinerte und auch wenn er noch nie in einer Disco oder einem Club war, so konnte er das Gefühl, welches das blonde Mädchen jetzt wohl gerade hatte, nachvollziehen. Bevor es jedoch seinen Körper gänzlich einnehmen konnte, richtete sich Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gezeter von C oder vielmehr darauf, dass es mit einem Male verstummt war.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick in Richtung Ende der Schlange wartender Menschen und bemerkte, dass C sich auf jemanden besonders fixierte. Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich und das Lächeln wurde abfällig. „Sag mal Tiff, kommt es nur mir so vor, oder riecht es hier plötzlich nach altem Fett? Ach nein, da kommt nur McBitsch, das Pommes-Luder des Wegs."

Alle drei lachten und Harry erkannte bei näherem Hinsehen Nancy von heute Morgen, die auf ihrem Weg zum Eingang und vorbei an der Schlange auf ihrer Höhe angekommen war und nun „C" anstarrte. Allerdings in keinster Weise von den Worte getroffen, erwiderte sie gespielt lächelnd: „Oh hallo auch dir einen schönen Abend Claudia." Dies wiederum rief bei Harry und seinen Freunden ein amüsiertes Lachen hervor, hatte Nancy den Namen doch so betont, dass er sich eher anhörte wie „Klo-dia". Danach wandte sich die junge Hexe an Claudias Schwester und begrüßte diese herzlich.

„Ach ja Freaks unter sich", sagte C und versuchte wieder die Oberhand zu erlangen. Nancy ging aber zuerst nicht darauf ein und gab auch den anderen beiden jüngeren die Hand. Harry konnte anhand der nächsten Sätze heraushören, dass der Junge Thomas hieß und seine Freundin Stephanie. Beide schienen mit Olivia und Nancys jüngerer Schwester, einem Mädchen namens Vicky in eine Klasse zu gehen.

Erst nachdem die vier sich begrüßt hatte, wandte sich Nancy wieder ihrer Gegnerin zu und musterte diese von oben bis unten. Harry beobachtete dies mit Argusaugen und konnte definitiv sagen, Freundschaft oder freundschaftliche Gefühle sahen anders aus, zumal nun Nancy an der Reihe war, etwas zu sagen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fragte: „Sag mal C ist das 'ne Marotte von dir? Wieso musst du immer alle runter machen, die schulisch besser sind als du? Meinst du nicht, dass das in deinem Fall 'ne Lebensaufgabe werden würde? Hast du etwa ständig deine Tage oder bist du nur permanent untervögelt?"

Harry verschluckte sich fast beim letzten Satz und sah, wie sich das Gesicht von Claudia anfing zu verändern. Die Haut wurde knallrot, die Augen groß und ihre Nasenlöcher wurden zu Nüstern und gerade wollte sie was sagen, doch da hielt Nancy nur ihre rechte Hand hoch. Sie ließ ihre Gegnerin gar nicht zu Wort kommen und fuhr ihr mit einem überlegenem Grinsen in die Parade: „Halt. Nein Claudia, sag es nicht. Lass mich raten, bitte. Also ich würde ja auf Letzteres tippen, wenn man mal dein völlig übertrieben billiges Presswurstoutfit und die weißen Fick-mich-Stiefel in Betracht zieht."

Fast die halbe Schlange der wartenden Jungendlichen fing an zu lachen. Es kam Harry fast so vor, als wäre dieser Kampf der beiden Mädchen nicht der Erste und offenbar ging Nancy, die hier eindeutig die größere Beliebtheit hatte, meist als Siegerin hervor. Claudia unterdes schien kurz vor dem Ausbruch zu sein. Sie atmete schwer und faucht: „Wie kannst du … du Schlampe. Ich … ich …"

„Wie … wie … wie …", ahmte Nancy Claudia nach und fuhr dann fort. „Du musst dich schon klarer ausdrücken. Allerdings nicht mehr heute, denn ich bin eigentlich nur hier um Harry und seine Freunde in den Club zu holen. Ich hab ihnen versprochen, dass sie heute eine supergeile Show sehen werden und da die bald beginnt, müssen wir unser Gespräch wohl später fortsetzen. Lass dir also Zeit und leg dir die Worte zurecht. Ciao Bella."

Harry war von so viel Selbstbewusstsein beindruckt und fragte sich, wie das andere Mädchen wohl so abgefertigt reagieren würde. Zumal sie bei Claudia plötzlich so etwas wie ein hinterlistiges Grinsen abzeichnete. „Oh da wirst du dich aber in die Nesseln setzen und dein Versprechen nicht einhalten können", sagte sie überlegen. „Der Club ist nämlich schon voll, du Schlampe. Pech also für Humpellotte und sein Gruppe von Freaks."

Jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass sich Rosalie und Alice bemerkbar machten, geschweige denn, dass Jacob und Harry die Beleidigung ihrer Freundinnen auch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollten. Alle fünf drehten sich um und hatte schon eine Erwiderung auf den Lippen, da begann Nancy zu lachen und sagte: „Und da liegst du wieder falsch, Klodia. Wir kommen auf alle Fälle in den Club, denn ich habe einen Joker."

„Und der soll sein?", fragte sie abfällig, worauf Nancy zu grinsen begann.

„Nun ganz einfach. Punkt eins, ich kenne den Chef der Türsteher. Diesem hab ich heute Morgen zum Munterwerden einen geblasen. Dann habe ich ihm sein Lieblingshemd gebügelt und zu guter Letzt ordentlich Monte in sein Lunchpaket gelegt. Glaub mir Claudia, niemand versteht Monte und ganz bestimmt nicht mein Verlobter."

Der nächste Moment, in dem eigentlicher keiner so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte, wurde gestört, da Emmett es nicht mehr halten konnte und er lauthals loslachte. „Ich fass es nicht. Wie cool ist die Kleine nur. Bitte … Bitte…Bitte Rosalie darf ich sie behalten."

Bevor Emmetts Freundin aber auch nur ansatzweise etwas sagen konnte, grinste Nancy und wandte sich mit blitzenden Augen an den bulligen Vampir. „Mach dir nicht ins Höschen Tepes junior. Ich bin 'ne Nummer zu groß für dich und Blondie scheint eh nicht gern zu teilen. Du kannst mir aber nachher einen ausgeben."

Damit wandte Nancy sich an Harry und den Rest und meinte, es wäre wirklich langsam an der Zeit in den Club zu gehen. Harry nickte, während sein Hirn noch versuchte zu verarbeiten, was die junge Hexe gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Er bemerkte dabei nicht das leichte Grinsen bei Nancy. Allerdings hielt Harry noch einmal kurz an, nachdem sie die ersten Schritte an der Schlange vorbei gemacht hatten. Er schaute sich um und begann nun selbst etwas zu grinsen. Harry wusste nicht wieso, doch eine Idee schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er rief Nancy kurz zu sich und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

Was es war konnte keiner hören, doch das was sich danach im Gesicht von Nancy wiederspiegelte, dieses teuflische Grinsen, konnte den Weasleyzwilligen getrost den Rang ablaufen. Die junge Hexe blickte nämlich plötzlich zu Claudia und sagte: „Wie es aussieht hat heute doch jemand seinen Glückstag und es sind noch drei Plätze im Club frei." Bevor die drei Älteren diesen Satz aber so wirklich verstanden, winkte Nancy auch schon Olivia und ihre beiden Freunde zu sich und mit einem „Happy Birthday", zog sie Claudias kleine, völlig überrumpelte Schwester samt Begleitung in Richtung Clubeingang.

Dort angekommen winkte Olivia ihrer Schwester noch einmal zu, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie es vielleicht eines Tages bereuen würde. Und zwei Sekunden später war die kleine Gruppe auch schon durch eine schwere Eisentür verschwunden.

Harry wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Wie würde ein Club mit einem Namen wie „Fortress of Doom" wohl innen aussehen? Wie wollte man Verdammnis darstellen? Der Anblick welcher sich ihnen bot war schon gewaltig und zeugte von der Fantasie des Erbauers. Denn hinter der schweren Eisentür, bei der man beim Davorstehen davon ausging, dass sie zu einer alten Fabrikhalle führte, öffnet sich den Besuchern eine völlig andere, Jahrhunderte zurückliegende Welt.

Harry und der Rest waren plötzlich an einem Ort, den Ken Follett in seinen mittelalterlichen Geschichtsromanen nicht besser oder grausamer hätte beschreiben können. Den Anfang machte eine marode aussehende Zugbrücke, die den Weg ins Innere einer düster und gruselig anmutenden Burgruine wies. Harrys Neugier wuchs und dann musste er lächeln, als Alice plötzlich näher an ihn heran rückte und seine Hand nahm. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte sie Angst oder zumindest wollte sie nicht allein sein.

Nancy ließ den ersten Eindruck auf ihre Begleiter wirken, bevor sie meinte, es wäre besser weiter zu gehen. Harry stimmte ihr zu und sie passierten die Brücke und das Brückenhäuschen in welchem ein Skelett in Rüstung saß und dessen rot glühende Augen jedem Besucher folgten. Im Burghof angekommen, führte der Weg gleich in Richtung Keller und Kerker, wo man schließlich zum Einlass kam, welcher die Gäste durch zwei bullige Türsteher willkommen hieß.

Harry musterte die beiden Hünen und bemerkte, dass auch Emmett zu überlegen schien, ob man mit ihnen gut ringen konnte. Allerdings spürte Harry wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, als Nancy auf den Mann rechts von der Tür zuging und ihn plötzlich küsste. Der Gryffindor bemerkte das Namensschild und las _Peter Prince_.

Natürlich entging Peters geschultem Blick Harrys Verhalten nicht. Er ließ von seiner Verlobten ab, musterte den schmächtigen Jungen vor sich eingehend und fragte dann etwas skeptisch: „Schatz, ist mit deinen Gästen alles in Ordnung? Dein junger Freund dort scheint jetzt schon Angst zu haben oder so."

Nancy drehte sich um und sah Harrys verlegenes Gesicht. Sie begann zu grinsen und erwiderte: „Ach es ist nichts Peter. Harry hat keine Angst, höchstens vor dir. Er ist nur aufgeregt und von meiner liebreizenden Art fasziniert. Er war halt mit dabei, als Claudia mal wieder ihre Nummer abgezogen hat und jetzt denke ich, stellte er sich vielleicht gerade vor, wie ich heute Morgen an der Prinzenrolle geknabbert habe."

Das Gesicht welches Harry dann machte, brachte alle zum Lachen und nur das Auftauchen von noch drei anderen verspäteten Gästen bewahrte Harry vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten, da sie den Weg blockierten und Nancy sie rasch die Treppe hinab und in den Kerker schob.

Am Fuße der alten, ausgetretenen Steintreppe befand sich dann die Garderobe, welche heute aufgrund der sommerlichen Temperaturen aber nur selten genutzt wurde. Wer würde bei fünfundzwanzig Grad auch einen Pelz oder so tragen? Harry schaut sich um und fühlte sich etwas an den Kerker in Hogwarts erinnert. Obwohl man dort eher selten irgendwelche Skelette an Ketten in den Gängen hängen sah. Ganz zu schweigen von den Tonnen an Spinnweben und anderen Dingen, die einen Kerker der Verdammnis erst so richtig „wohnlich" machten. Filch würde sich hier unten bestimmt vorkommen wie im Himmel. Gäbe man ihm dann noch zwei, drei Schüler, um sie an den Daumen aufzuhängen und sein Glück wäre perfekt.

Schließlich aber riss Harr sich aus seinen Gedanken und sah sich nun einer älteren Frau gegenüber, die wohl den gängigsten Vorstellungen der Muggel von einer Hexe entsprach. Sie war aschfahl bis grün geschminkt, hatte eine dicke Warze an der Nase und schmutzig, verfaulte Zähne. Ein jeder der den Zauberer von Oz gesehen hatte, kannte dieses Antlitz. Sie war die Kassiererin des Clubs und Harry fragte sich, mit was sie hier wohl bezahlen würden. Dollar oder Galleonen? Schließlich hatte Nancy die Andeutung gemacht, dass hier auf Hexen und Zauberer aus und ein gingen.

Zu Harrys Überraschung fragte die Hexe jedoch nur nach der Höhe des Geldes, welches sie heute hier im Club lassen wollten und dementsprechend überrumpelt schaute Harry sie unsicher an. Was sollte er denn nur sagen? Harry hatte keine Ahnung, geschweigenden dass er wusste, was die Drinks hier im Club kosten würden. Außerdem wollte der Gryffindor ja auch noch einen auf seinen Geburtstag ausgeben.

„Mach für alle hundert Dollar, Gretchen", rief Nancy und die Kassiererin nickte. Danach deutete sie nach links auf ein dunkles Loch in der Wand und Harry stand erneut vor dem Problem, dass er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte.

Nancy lachte: „Warte, ich zeig's dir Harry. Denn auch wenn Merlin hier alles auf alt getrimmt hat, so arbeitet der Club hinter den Kulissen mit der neuesten Mischung aus Magie und Technik." Damit schob Nancy ihren linken Ärmel etwas hoch und steckte den Arm in das Loch in der Wand. Kaum hatte sie dies getan, schrie sie auch schon wie am Spieß.

Harry reagierte sofort und zog das Mädchen von der Wand weg. Er schaute entsetzt auf den Arm in der Hoffnung, dass die Hand noch dran war und hörte dann Nancy plötzlich lachen. „T'schuldigung, ich konnte nicht wiederstehen."

Harry hätte die junge Hexe am liebsten verflucht, bemerkte jedoch dass es sehr wohl eine Veränderung an ihrem Arm gab. Es befand sich nämlich jetzt mit einem Male ein kleine, blaues Armband am Handgelenkt und als Nancy Harrys fragenden Blick bemerkte, erklärte sie: „Das ist meine Eintrittskarte. Das ist alles was du hier im Club brauchst. Im Bändchen befindet sich ein kleiner Chip und darauf wird gespeichert, was du trinkst und welche Drinks für dich geeignete sind."

Nicht nur Harry schaute überrascht. Nein, auch Hermine, Jacob und die drei Vampire schienen beeindruckt zu sein. Daher brachten auch alle das kleine Ritual hinter sich und steckten ihren Arm in die Wand. Wobei Emmett es sich nicht verkneifen konnte auch zu schreien. Obwohl diesmal keiner zu einer Rettung eilte, sondern alle nur lachten. Zwei Minuten später hieß es dann erst so richtig in die Welt der Verdammnis einzutauchen und nachdem sie die nächste Biegung auf ihrem Weg vorbei an den ersten Kerkerzellen hinter sich gebracht hatte, erklang auch schon die erste Musik.

„So Leute, willkommen in der Fortress of Doom", sagte Nancy und bedeutete allen durch den letzten Torbogen zu gehen. Man fand sich schließlich in einer Art überdachtem Hof wieder, in dessen Mitte sich die Tanzfläche befand und der von allen vier Seiten von Arkaden, begrenzt wurde.

„Wow" erwiderte Harry und schaute sich um. Sein Blick glitt über die zahlreichen Jugendlichen, die es sich unter den einzelnen Steinbögen an Tischen gemütlich gemacht hatten und ihre Drinks zu sich nahmen und dann über die noch etwas leer wirkende Tanzfläche, aus der sich bisher nur ein paar Mädchen bewegten. Die Musik war ja aber auch noch nicht so, als dass man richtig aus sich herausgehen konnte. Scheinbar wollte der DJ erst alle ein wenig einstimmen und ließ langsame Töne laufen.

Harry war dies im Moment nur recht, denn so konnten er und seine Freunde sich erst einmal einen Überblick verschaffen. Gäste gab es hier schon genug und Harry fiel auf, dass wie auf dem Agrippa Plaza schon, sich keiner an Alice und ihren Geschwistern störte. Der Gryffindor war zwar bewusst, dass vor allem die Muggelgäste keine Ahnung hatten, wer hier unter ihnen weilte, doch selbst diejenigen, die ein Bewohner der magischen Welt sofort als des seinesgleichen identifizierte, schien die Anwesenheit von Vampiren nicht zu stören. Zwei oder drei Hexen musterten sogar Emmett eindeutig. Doch Rosalie wusste diesen Blicken gekonnte entgegen zu wirken und das in einer Art, die Harry vor kurzem selbst erfahren hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, wusste Emmett jedoch gleich wie er damit um zugehen hatte und erwiderte den stürmischen Kuss nicht nur, sondern ging in die Offensive, sprich er begann seine Freundin an sich heran zu ziehen, legte seine Hand auf ihren wohlgeformten Hintern und knetete ihn. Dieses Verhalten war Rosalie unter den gegebenen Umständen dann wohl doch zu viel und sie ließ von Emmett ab, der jetzt überlegen grinste.

Schließlich hatte Harry seinen Rundblick beendet und schaute dann in die nächst Etage, auf die Galerie, welche sich über ihnen fast ringsum den Hof zog. Dort oben schien es weitere Plätze zu geben und Harry war sich sicher, dass man von dort einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Geschehen hier unter haben muss. Unterbrochen wurde der Rundgang an der dem Eingang gegenüberliegenden Seite nur durch eine breite Treppe, auf deren halber Höhe man auch zur einer Art Kanzel gelangte, auf welcher nun der DJ, ein junger Mann mit schulterlange, blonden Harry, stand.

Der Club füllte sich weiter und die Musik nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu. Soviel stand schon mal fest. Die kleine Gruppe war mittlerweile etwas aus dem Gang getreten und stand nun an einem der zahlreichen Stehtische, unweit der Bar. An dieser entdeckte Harry schließlich Nancy, die sich unbemerkt entfernt hatte und dass sie gerade ein großes Tablett in die Hand nahm und zu ihnen herüber kam.

„So Leute, die erste Runde geht auf mich", sagte sie lächelnd und drückte bei Harry angefangen, jedem ein Glas zu trinken in die Hand. Harry, Hermine und Jacob griffen dankend zu, während die drei Vampire dabei waren, den angebotenen Drink abzulehnen. Harry konnte sehen, dass ihnen dies sehr leid tat. Doch er wusste auch, aus seinen Gesprächen mit Alice, dass diese Art von Nahrung für sie schmeckte, als würden sie aus der Gosse essen.

„Sorry Nancy, aber wir können das nicht trinken", sagte Alice. Woraufhin die junge Hexe lachte. „Papperlappap Alice. Ihr trinkt das jetzt oder ich sehe dies als Beleidigung."

Die Gesichter der drei Vampire konnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Rosalies Blick wurde finster, denn sie hatte es überhaupt nicht gern, wenn man ihr sagte, sie solle etwas tun, was sie nicht wollte. Alice Gesicht wurde traurig, da sie glaubte, sie hätte Nancy beleidig und einzig Emmett nachdenklicher, neugieriger Blick schien die Situation retten zu können. Der bullige Vampir schien sich an etwas erinnern zu können, wahrscheinlich an ihre Begegnung mit Dumbledore, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, setzte er sein Glas an und trank einen Schluck, der dunklen Flüssigkeit.

Alice und Rosalie schauten ihn daraufhin bedauernd an und waren umso überraschter, als sich Emmett Augen immer weiter öffneten. Ungläubig starrte der Vampir auf den Becher und dann zu Nancy. Rasch trank er noch einen großen Schluck und stammelte dann: „Das …das … das ist Jacky-Coke."

Nancy begann zu lächeln. „Richtig Großer, Jack Daniels Cola. Schmeckt's?" Emmett nickte weiterhin fassungslos den Kopf, wodurch sie die junge Hexe gezwungen sah, etwas Aufklärung zu betrieben. „Leute ich hab euch doch nicht ohne Grund diesen Club hier vorgeschlagen. Harry hat mich gefragt, ob ich einen Ort kenne, wo er zusammen mit seinen Freunden feiern kann. Und was wäre ein Club, der sich nicht auch auf die Bedürfnisse andersartiger Wesen eingestellt hat."

Nancy brauchte nichts weiter zu sagen. Alice und Rosalie probierten nun auch ihre Drinks und machten ein ähnlich überraschtes Gesicht wie ihr Bruder. „Wow", flüsterte Harrys Freundin und wischte sich den Mund. „Das schmeckt herrlich. Man das ist eine Ewigkeit her, dass ich Alkohol zu mir genommen habe."

„Echt?", fragte Harry neugierig und trank noch einen Schluck. „Wie lange?"

Alice schien zu überlegen und erwidert mit einem Lächeln: „Oh ich denke, es ist fast sechzig Jahre her, Harry."

Ihr Freund schien im Kopf zu überschlagen und sagte dann voller Skepsis: „Aber da warst du schon ein Vam…" Blitzschnell hielt sich Harry plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund und blickte sich um. Zu seiner Erleichterung schienen jedoch nur seine Freunde zuzuhören. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wäre, hätte er seinen Satz beendet und die falsche Person hätte es gehört.

Alice lächelte und nickt. „Ja war ich Harry."

„Aber wie willst du dann Alkohol getrunken haben. Ich denke es schmeckt eklig."

Im Nachhinein konnte man nicht sagen, ob es so gewollt war. Oder aber dass der Alkohol in Alice Cola seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Doch der nächste Satz ließ vor allem die Lebenden unter ihnen sich fast verschlucken. Alice schaute ihren Freund nämlich mit leicht glasigen Augen an und sagte: „Oh Harry, das hat es auch. Ich werde es wohl nie vergessen. Weißt du, es ist in einer Zeit passiert, da wusste ich noch nichts von Carlisle und auch nicht davon, dass man von tierischem Blut überleben konnte. Und eines Tages bin ich dann mit Jasper auf eine Gruppe völlig betrunkener Jäger getroffen und …"

„Und?", hakte Hermine mit nachdenklichem Gesicht nach.

„Oh … ähm … naja", stotterte Alice nun leicht. „sagen wir es mal so. Ich hatte noch drei Tage den Geschmack von billigem Fusel im Mund."

Für einige Sekunden war es mucksmäuschenstill in der kleinen Runde und jeder musterte Alice, bei der dies zu einer gewissen Unsicherheit führte. Dann aber nahm Harry sich zusammen und küsste seine Freundin. „Na dann ist ja gut, dass wir hier auf konventionelle Weise trinken können. Ich glaube der Boss hier hätte was dagegen, wenn du 'ne Bloody Mary nicht nach dem Barkeeperhandbuch zu dir nimmst."

Alle lächelten und Alice wurde wieder lockerer. Sie zog Harry an sich heran und hörte dann Emmett zu, wie dieser allen erzählte, an welche Drinks er sich noch aus seiner sterblichen Jugend her erinnerte. Harry schmunzelte und ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Gäste schweifen, da es ihm so vorkam, als wäre etwas im Gange. Was es war, konnte der Gryffindor noch nicht erkennen, doch die Musik veränderte sich, sie wurde lauter und schneller und dann schien es so, als würde ein Großteil der Gäste im Takt der Musik wippen und schunkeln.

„… _Hat der alte Hexenmeister sich einmal hinweg begeben …_"

Wie ein Donnerschlag schallte plötzlich die laute Stimme des DJs aus den Boxen durch den Raum und Harry zuckte zusammen. Denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Genauso wenig damit, dass plötzlich eine Chor aus fast hundert Stimmen schrie: „Uh … Uh."

„… _und nun sollen seine Gäste auch nach meinen Rhythmen beben …"_

Erneut erklang der Chor und schrie: „_Uh … Uh._" Dabei warfen sie alle ihre Arme in die Luft und wippten. Harry war begeistert und merkte, dass der Spaß nun beginnen konnte. Der DJ wiederholte die beiden Sätze noch einmal und der Club ging mit, bis es hieß die nächsten Worte zu lernen. Wobei Harry erstaunt feststellte, dass neben ihm Jacob der einzige war, der noch zuhören musste. Aus irgendeinem Grunde wussten Hermine und die drei Vampire wie das Lied weiter ging. Zumindest was die nächste Zeile anging. Lauthals riefen sie wie der DJ „_Walle … Walle_" während der Chor sang „_yeah_ _… yeah_".

Dann mussten aber sie passen und hörten nur „… _das zum Zwecke Freude fließe und in unser´m stet_ _'gen Kreise zur Ekstase sich ergieße_." Danach legten die Bässe noch einmal zu und der ganze Club schien nun aus sich heraus zu gehen. Etwas das auch Harry nicht kalt ließ und dessen Beine anfingen zu wippen, auch wenn in seinem Stadium der Heilung an ein Tanzen ohne Krücken kaum zu denken war. Somit blieb ihm nur das Zuschauen und Beobachten.

Und genau das tat er auch. Er schaute seinen Freunden zu. Besonders Hermine und Jacob die auf der Tanzfläche waren und sich im Takt der Musik bewegten. Etwas das Harry schon erstaunte, da es wieder ein Bild von seiner besten Freundin zeigte, dass er nicht kannte. Wann hatten sie aber auch in Hogwarts mal die Gelegenheit so aus sich heraus zu gehen? Sollten sie halt ihren Spaß hier haben. Wer wusste was der Abend noch brachte?

AN: Ich breche hier jetzt mal ab, da das Cap sonst zu lang wird. Muhaaa….


	39. Chapter 39

Kapitel 39

Die Minuten verstrichen. Minuten in denen um Harry herum immer mehr Leute tanzten und Party machten. Ja Harry selbst war versucht auf die Tanzfläche zu stürmen, aber der Tag war schon lang gewesen und forderte seinen Tribut. Somit blieb dem Gryffindor nichts weiter übrig als zuzuschauen und sich so zu erfreuen.

Als die Musik dann noch einmal einen Tick zunahm, spürte Harry aber auch, dass dies noch nicht der Höhepunkt für heute sein sollte, zumal seine Nackenhaare sich aufrichteten und er das Gefühl bekam, dass etwas nahte. Wachsam schaute er sich um und seine Freunde, mal kurz von der Tanzfläche gelöst, folgten seinem Verhalten. Instinkte konnte man also nicht täuschen, zumal Harry bemerkte, dass auch andere Gäste anfingen sich umzuschauen und zu flüstern.

„… _Hast du gesehen? Ich fasse es nicht. Sie ist schon da…"_

„… _Wow. Sie kommt sonst nie so früh …"_

„… _Wer?..."_

Harry hörte ein paar Mädchen flüstern und fragte sich, wer denn nun aufgetaucht war. Ein Promi, wie Nancy es angedeutet hatte vielleicht? Harry drehte sich in Richtung Eingang um, doch da war niemand. Angestrengt versuchte er sich wieder auf das Flüstern zu konzentrieren und hörte gerade noch, wie eines der Mädchen leicht schockiert sagte: „Was heißt hier, „wer"? Sag nur, du kennst Black Widow nicht. Sie ist die Hausherrin hier und DJ Merlins Frau." Dabei nickte das Mädchen in Richtung der Galerie und als Harry sich umdrehte, klappte ihm fast die Kinnlade herunter.

Oben auf einem der balkonähnlichen Vorsprünge stand eine Frau, wie Harry sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Eine Hexe ohne Zweifel, mit einer Ausstrahlung die der Gryffindor nur so beschreiben konnte: Man nehme den Anmut und das aristokratische Verhalten von Narcissa Malfoy, gepaart mit dem strengen Blick einer Minerva McGonagall und der Schönheit einer schwarzhaarigen Rosalie Cullen, gekleidet in ein edles schwarzes Gouvernantenkostüm nur halt mit jeder Menge Leder und Spitzenbesatz.

Und eben jene Frau ließ ihren Blick wachsam über die wild tanzenden Gäste schweifen, bevor sie langsam und erhaben in Richtung Treppe schritt, sich der Wirkung ihres Auftrittes hundertprozentig bewusst. Immer mehr der tanzenden und sich amüsierenden Jugendlichen schauten sich um und erstarrten in ihrem Tun. Das Tuscheln wurde mehr und als die Frau, bekannt als Black Widow, schließlich die Treppe hinab glitt, teilte sich die Masse und gab ihr den Weg auf die Tanzfläche frei.

Harry fragte sich, ob dies vielleicht so eine Art Ritual war, da es wie von Zauberhand gelenkt oder gar einstudiert wirkte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der, in Harrys Augen, wunderschönen Frau. Gleich darauf war Harry froh, dass Edward nicht hier war und Alice nicht dessen Gabe hatte. Nicht dass das jetzt jemand falsch verstand, Harry liebt Alice und sie war für ihn die schönste Frau der Welt, doch Black Widow hatte etwas anderes, mystisches und sie war nun auf Harrys Höhe.

Passend dazu erklang Emmetts Stimme. Rosalies Freund konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen und musste, während die anderen starrten, einen Kommentar abgeben. Harry sah noch, wie Emmetts sich grinsend zu Rose beugte und in Hinblick auf das Auftreten und das Outfits der Dame des Hauses flüsterte: „Oh ja Babe. Schlag mich, peitsch mich, gib mir Tiernamen." Doch Harry war offenbar nicht der einzige, der dies gehört hatte und so stoppte Black Widow, verharrte einen Moment, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und dann völlig aus dem Nichts heraus knallte es laut neben Harry.

Die Musik stoppte sofort und alle Blicke lagen nun auf der kleinen Gruppe rund um Harry, vor allem aber auf einem völlig geschockten Emmett Cullen, der nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen war zu reagieren. Nicht einmal mit seinen Vampirreflexen. Natürlich waren Rosalie und Alice sofort bereit ihren Bruder zu helfen. Allein aber die Tatsache, dass die fremde Frau blitzschnell einen etwas längeren Zauberstab in der linken Hand hielt, ließ die beiden Zögern.

Neugierig schauten alle Gäste auf das Schauspiel und Harry musterte nun genau, wie sich Black Widow langsam Emmett näherte und dann sagte: „Wünsche, mein junger Freund, sollte man mit Bedacht äußern. Denn du weißt nie, ob sie nicht sofort erfüllt werden." Dann lächelte sie, schaute hinab zu ihrer rechten Hand und hob eine völlig zersplitterte Reitgerte hoch. Woher sie diese hatte, konnte Harry nur vermuten. Doch wahrscheinlich gehörte sie zu ihrem strengen Outfit und steckte in einem der schwarzen Lederstiefel, wenngleich sie das Treffen mit Emmetts steinhartem Körper nicht überlebt hatte. Black Widows Lächeln wurde noch breiter, sich bewusst, dass sie Emmett nicht wirklich weh getan hatte und unter den Pfiffen und den Lachern der übrigen Gäste sagte sie: „Du schuldest mir übrigens eine neue Peitsche, mein … Schmusebärchen."

Emmett brauchte noch einen Moment, doch dann begann auch er zu grinsen. Es war ja schließlich sein Fehler gewesen und so stimmte er immer weiter mit ins Lachen ein bis es sich beruhigte und die Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollends auf der Herrin des Hauses lag. Sie war mittlerweile im Zentrum der Tanzfläche angelangt und hatte ihre rechte Hand erhoben.

„Guten Abend, meine Freunde. Ein weiteres Jahr ist vergangen und die Sommerferien stehen vor dem Ende. Also wird es Zeit noch einmal so richtig zu feiern, wie wir es jeden Sommer tun."

Applaus flammte auf und brachte Black Widow zum Lächeln. Erhaben schaute sie in die Runde und bedeutete dann einem ihrer Diener, dass offenbar der nächste Akt der Show beginnen konnte. Alle schauten nach oben wo einer der Angestellten in einer ledernen Wachenkluft mit gezielten Griffen zum Blatt einer alles überragenden Turmuhr kletterte und dort den großen Zeiger auf die Zwölf stellte. Dann hielt er noch das Pendel an und kletterte zurück.

„Es ist getan", sagte Black Widow. „Zeit hat heute keine Bedeutung mehr für uns. Die Zeit steht still und wird unser Feiern nicht mehr behindern." Danach zog sie ihren Zauberstab und deutete damit auf den Boden der Tanzfläche, wo nachdem sich die Tanzenden etwas zurückgezogen hatten, der Blick auf einen im Stein eingelassenen Spiegel frei wurde.

Harry verfolgte das Spektakel wie alle anderen auch. Allerdings formte sich in seinem Geiste eine alles beherrschende Frage. Gab es hier kein Geheimhaltungsabkommen? Immerhin wedelte Black Widow hier mit ihrem Zauberstab und auch andere Begebenheiten waren mehr als ganz Hollywood mit seinen Effekten erzielen konnte. Immer wieder schaute sich Harry um und sah Dinge, die man nur aus der magischen Welt kannte. Egal ob es nun hin und wieder heimlich zaubernde Jugendliche waren oder gar das große Aquarium in dem Harry eindeutig einen Grindeloh ausmachte.

Bevor er sich aber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, hatte Black Widow eine lange Beschwörung gemurmelt, schwarze Nebelschwaden traten aus den Fugen des steinernen Bodens hervor und verdichteten sich über dem eben erwähnten Spiel. Dann zuckten plötzlich Blitze und mehrere Donnerschläge gingen allen durch Mark und Bein.

„Er ist da", flüsterte Nancy und grinste. Dabei deutet sie auf dem Nebel und auf die Person, welche sich aus ihm erhob.

Harry konnte nur starren und sagte fassungslos: „Merlin."

Und weil es nicht nur ihm so erging, sondern auch viele andere den Namen riefen, begann die Person im Zentrum des Raums über seine Brille hinweg und durch seinen langen Bart hindurch verschmitzt zu lächeln.

„Na meine Freude, habt ihr mich vermisst?", fragte das perfekte Abbild eines Merlingemäldes spitzbübisch und umarmte dann die Frau, die ihm das wichtigste auf Erden zu sein schien. Er küsste Black Widow unter den Augen der Gäste, genoss offenbar die Pfiffe und Catcalls und zückte dann seinen Zauberstab.

„Seid ihr bereit? Habt ihr gute Laune mitgebracht? Heute ist schließlich Party angesagt."

Die Menge rief laut „ja!" und das Lächeln im Gesicht von „Merlin" wurde noch breiter. Er schaute sich um, nahm das Mikro wieder hoch und sagte: „Freunde, ihr glaubt gar nicht wie sehr ich mich freue heute hier zu sein. Meine Europatour ist der Hammer und ich habe bisher so viel gesehen. Glaubt mir, die Leute da drüben gehen so richtig ab. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Fast eine Million Menschen im Takt von hämmernden Bässe und Party ohne Ende. Freunde, die nennen es Love Parade und ich durfte mit auflegen. Doch davon berichte ich euch ein anderes Mal."

Damit schien seine kleine Begrüßung beendet zu sein und die Musik wurde wieder etwas aufgedreht. Merlin schaute zum DJ hoch und sagte: „Oh ja David, auch dir einen schönen Abend." Danach drehte er sich wieder zur Tanzfläche und fragte: „Und meine Freunde, hat mich David würdig vertreten?"

Die Masse jubelte und entlockte dem jungen Mann am Pult ein Lächeln, während Merlin zufrieden sagte: „Das ist schön zu hören, meine Freunde. Glaubt mir, mein junger Adept wird einmal ein ganz großer werden. Ihm liegt die Musik im Blut, wie ich es nur noch von mir kenne und ich wage zu behaupten, dass es in einigen Jahren heißen wird David Ghetta feat. … und dann die Namen großer Leute der musizierenden Kunst."

David schien dieser Gedanke auch zu gefallen und er drehte die Bässe hoch – so richtig hoch. Die Tanzfläche füllte sich und während dies geschah, bemerkte Harry, dass DJ Merlin seinen Zauberstab zückte und sein Aussehen veränderte. Er wurde von einer auf die andere Sekunde gut vierzig Jahre jünger, seine Umhang verwandelte sich in ein Hawaiihemd und ein Paar Flipflops passend zur Kakihose rundeten sein Outfit ab.

Schließlich erklomm der nun weitaus jüngere „Merlin" die Kanzel mit den Mischpults und ab da glaubte Harry in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Blitze zuckte in den verschiedenste Farben, Laser tanzten wild durch die mit Disconebel geschwängerte Luft und Musik, die Harry in den letzten Wochen im Radio gehört hatte, erklang nun sehr viel schneller und bebender aus den Lautsprechern.

Man konnte sagen, dass der Club jetzt erst so richtig abging und Harry stand mit einem Male etwas allein am Tisch, da egal ob Alice, Rose oder Hermine, sie alle auf der Tanzfläche waren und im Takt der Musik sich gehen ließen. Harry sah seinen Freunden zu. Sah wie sie Spaß hatten und verfluchte in diesem Moment seinen Zustand. Denn egal ob er seine Beine vielleicht nicht im Takt eines Walzers bewegen konnte, das was da auf der Tanzfläche los war, das würde er auf alle Fälle hin bekommen, wäre da nicht der noch nicht abgeschlossene Heilungsprozess.

Etwas sehnsüchtig schaute der Gryffindor zu seiner Freundin und beobachtete, wie sie sich katzenhaft bewegte. Und obwohl er es selbst gewesen war, der sie gedrängt hatte mit den anderen Spaß zu haben, zu tanzen und ihn hier allein zu lassen. Umso mehr ärgerte ihn sein Zustand. Denn nur zu gern wäre er jetzt auch mit dort.

Bevor sich Harry aber weiter ärgern konnte, schnappte ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Hey was…", fuhr er auf und sah sich im nächsten Moment Nancys Lächeln gegenüber. „Hier wird nicht gefaulenzt, Harry", sagte sie grinsend und schon gleich darauf wurde Harry zusammen mit dem offenbar fahrbarem Barhocker in Richtung Tanzfläche geschoben.

„Nancy, was soll das?", fragte er überrascht und bekam als Antwort. „Schwache Beine sind keine Ausrede, Harry. Mit dem Stuhl hier haben wir schon Leute mit schwereren motorischen Einschränkungen zum Tanzen gebracht." Und bevor Harry sich versah, machte die Menge auf der Tanzfläche plötzlich eine Gasse und Harry war einmal mehr im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Er stand, sorry saß nun Alice gegenüber und seine Freundin lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Danke", flüsterte sie in Richtung Nancy, bevor Harry ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund spürte und danach begann der quirlige Vampir auch schon Harrys Körper im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Zwar brauchte der Gryffindor noch einige Moment, um sich an diese Art des Tanzens zu gewöhnen, doch schon wenig Minuten später hatte auch Harry seinen Spaß und flog manchmal regelrecht über die Tanzfläche, sodass man befürchten musste, er fuhr vielleicht noch jemandem über die Füße.

Wie lange sie getanzt hatten, wusste Harry am Ende nicht mehr. Nur dass er völlig fix und fertig war, konnte man seinem Gesicht ansehen. Das und der Durst in seiner Kehle brachte Harry erst dazu abzuwinken und während Emmett seinen kleinen Bruder in Richtung Tisch schob, machte sich Alice auf den Weg zur Bar.

„Hey" sagte sie freundlich zur Bedienung und ein ebenso freundliches „auch hey" wurde erwidert. „Ich hätte gern zwei Drinks, für meinen Freund und mich", bestellte Alice und ließ ihren Blick über die Karte wandern, welche an einem Holzbalken in Form einer alten Pergamentrolle genagelt war.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte die junge blonde Frau hinter dem Tresen. Allerdings musterte sie Alice und schien etwas abzuwägen. „Was soll's denn sein?"

„Oh ich weiß nicht so recht. Vorhin hatten wir Jacki-Coke und sie war super. Doch alles auf der Karte hört sich irgendwie geil an."

„Na wenn du probieren möchtest, dann empfehle ich die einen Tasmanian Dragonbreath. Unser Sommerdrink des Jahres. Wir haben ihn noch nicht lange im Programm und er bleibt auch nur diesen Sommer. Doch er ist jetzt schon der Renner."

„Ok, dann nehme ich zwei."

Bevor die Bardame jedoch anfing die Drinks zu mixen, schaute sie zu Alice rechter Hand, musterte das rote Armband und fragte danach, wer denn ihr Freund sei. Etwas verwundert über diese Frage, drehte sich Alice suchend um und erwiderte: „Ähm, naja, wir sitzen dort hinten." Dabei deutet sie in Richtung Harry und Emmett. Letzter, der sie von seiner Position aus sehen konnte, hob den Arm und winkte.

Betty, wie Alice nun auf dem kleinen Namensschild lesen konnte, lächelte und mit einem „Okay" wirbelte sie die ersten Flaschen durch die Luft. Zwei Minuten später hatte Alice ihre gewünschten Drinks, bezahlte indem sie ihre Hand an eine Art Scanner hielt und war zurück bei ihrem Freund.

Harry hatte sich mittlerweile etwas akklimatisiert, sein Puls war wieder ruhiger, doch das hieß nicht, dass er weniger Durst hatte. Dankbar nahm er das Glas aus Alice Hand, hauchte ihr einen Kuss zu und setzte es an. Was folgte war ein erster großer Schluck, dann ein zweiter und schließlich ein dritter. Zu einem vierten sollte es jedoch nicht mehr kommen. Man konnte förmlich zuschauen wie dem Gryffindor sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht fiel und er anfing zu röcheln. Das Glas glitt Harry aus den Fingern und nur Emmetts Reflexe bewahrten den Boden vor jeder Menge Splitter.

„Harry was ist?", fragte Alice und setzte ihren Drink, der ihr übrigens so wirklich schmeckte, ab.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern hielt sich nur seinen Halt und würgte. Dann ging er auf die Knie und es sah so aus als würde Harry Potter jeden Moment nach vorne überkippen. Ein weiteres Mal musste Emmett reagieren und hielt gleich darauf Harry im rechten Arm.


	40. Chapter 40

Lang, lang ist´s her. Doch ich lebe noch und hab sogar ein neues Cap für euch. Denn dass ich diese Story aufgegeben habe ist weit gefehlt. Ich komme halt nur noch sehr selten zum Schreiben, was mich auch dazu bringt, die Kapitel so lange wie nur möglich zurück zu halten, damit das Posten kontinuierlich bleibt. Habt dafür Verständnis, Arbeit und Job gehen nun einmal vor.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen

Euer Mister Figgs

Kapitel 40

Alice Cullen wurde blass. Nicht dass der quirlige Vampir sonst an Jacobs kastanienartige Bräune heran kam, doch ihre Gesichtszüge froren regelrecht ein, als sie ihren Liebsten so röchelnd und nach Luft ringend in Emmetts Armen hängen sah.

„Harry, oh Gott. Bitte nicht!", sagte sie und schaute sich panisch um. Was war geschehen? Was war mit ihrem Freund? Aus all den Filmen, die sie in ihrem Leben schon gesehen hatte, kannte sie die Symptome. Alles sah nach einer Vergiftung aus. Aber das konnte nicht sein.

„Was ist … Oh heiliger Merlin … Harry!" Hermine und die anderen waren nun auch von der Tanzfläche zurück und Hermine reagierte zuerst. „Jacob hol Hilfe. Hol ein Glas Wasser und dann meine Handtasche."

„Warum?", fragte der Indianerjunge überrascht und seine Freundin antwortete mit strenger Stimme:„Ich hab da einen Bezoar drin. Er hilf bei den meisten Vergiftungen."

_Vergiftung_, da war das Wort und Alice schaute auf das Glas in ihrer Hand. Dann ging ihr Blick zur Theke und sie musste feststellen, dass dort nun jemand ganz anderes stand und bediente. Wut mischte sich in die Panik und die Sorge um ihren Liebsten, der immer noch würgte und dessen Gesicht von Tränen, ohne Zweifel Schmerzenstränen, gezeichnet war.

Im nächsten Moment schien auch der Rest des Club mitbekommen zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Denn die Musik stoppte und alle Blicke bewegten sich irgendwie zu der Stelle, wo Harry und seine Freunde standen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte DJ David von der Kanzel und Merlin kletterte hinab. Rasch überbrückte er den kurzen Weg, wobei alle ihm im Weg stehenden schnell eine Gasse bildeten.

„Wir wissen es nicht, Sir", sagte Hermine und schaute sich nach Jacob um. Wo blieb er denn nur? Er sollte sich doch beeilen. Es ging hier vielleicht um Leben oder Tod. „Harry hat etwas getrunken und scheint es nicht zu vertragen."

Alice ging noch einen Schritt weiter und sagte unverblümt: „Er ist vergiftet worden."

„Nana na, junge Frau. Mit so etwas muss man vorsichtig sein." Merlin schien so seine Erfahrungen zu haben und kannte wahrscheinlich viele kleine Episoden, wo Jugendliche über ihr Limit getrunken hatten. Er schaute sich um, war innerlich dabei abzuwägen, was zu tun war und legte schließlich seine Hand auf Harrys Stirn. Danach, und unter dem strengen Blick von Emmett, drehte Merlin Harrys Kopf und begann den Atem des Gryffindors zu riechen. Sein Blick wechselte von Sorge zu Erkenntnis und ging zum Tisch, wo Emmett das aufgefangene Glas aufgestellt hatte.

„Ist das sein Drink?", fragte er und nahm es in die Hand. Emmett nickte und nachdem der Zauberer auch daran gerochen hatte, kostete er mit dem kleinen Finger etwas vom noch übrig gebliebenen Rest. „Nicht!", entfuhr es Emmetts Mund. Denn sollte es wirklich vergiftet sein, so brauchte man hier nicht noch ein Opfer.

„Okay, alles klar.", erwiderte Merlin und er gab David ein Zeichen, worauf dieser die Musik wieder spielen ließ und einmal mehr Bewegung in den Club kam. Dies erledigt wandte sich Merlin an Emmett. „Komm Großer schnapp dir deinen Kumpel und bring ihn mit nach dort hinten. Er braucht etwas Ruhe und die hat er hier wohl am wenigsten. Außerdem, was sollen die Leute denken, wenn einer hier schon nach zehn Minuten schief in den Seilen hängt." Merlin lachte dabei und schon allein dafür und wie er mit der ganzen Sache umging, dafür hätte ihn Alice, deren Nerven bis aufs Äußerste gereizt waren, am liebsten erwürgen können.

„Ja aber was hat er? Ist er vergiftet worden? Warum sind sie verdammt nochmal so ruhig?", fragte Alice etwas aufgebracht. Was die umher stehenden Gäste regelrecht zusammenzucken ließ.

Der Besitzer der Clubs hob aber nur beruhigend seine Hände. „Er wurde nicht vergiftet, Babe. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Dein Freund hat nur etwas getrunken, das nicht für ihn bestimmt war."

„Das stimmt nicht. Es war sein Drink. Ich habe ihn selber geholt und …"

„Beruhige dich Babe. Alles wird gut", lächelte Merlin und gab sich locker, so als hätte er alles im Griff und stehe über den Dingen. Wie sollte der Zauberer auch ahnen, dass er mit seinem „Babe" genau das Gegenteil erreichte. Schließlich, den Gedanken daran, den so viel jüngeren Mann qualvoll zu erwürgen mal vergessend, folgte Alice und auch Harrys Freunde dem Clubbesitzer und Emmett in einen kleinen Nebenraum und dort kümmerte sich Merlin erst einmal um Harry.

Emmett hatte ihn auf einem Stuhl abgesetzt und stand nun hinter seinem „kleinen" Bruder und hielt ihn fest, da es den Anschein machte, als hätte der Gryffindor einen leichten epileptischen Anfall. Merlin reagierte sofort, kniete sich hin und packte Harry bei beiden Armen. Sanft drückte er den Jungen in den Stuhl. Dann sah der Zauberer dem zitternden Gryffindor direkt ins Gesicht und versuchte dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Wie heißt du, Junge?"

„Harry, seine Name ist Harry", antwortete Hermine, obwohl Merlin es lieber von Harry selbst gehört hätte.

„Okay, also Harry dann", sagte Merlin freundlich, wodurch Harry trotz des Brennens in seiner Kehle leicht nickte. Er war also noch anwesend und hatte keinen Anfall. „Na dann wollen wir mal dafür sorgen, dass unser lieber Harry im nu wieder auf der Tanzfläche stehst. Schließlich ist der Club ja dafür da." Mit diesen Worten griff er in die Tasche seiner Hose und holte ein kleines Röhrchen mit grünen Perlen oder besser gesagt Pillen hervor.

„Wie es aussieht gab es eine kleine Panne beim Mixen der Drinks, Harry. Etwas, das wir gleich noch untersuchen werden. Denn es sollte eigentlich nicht passieren. Mir liegt das Wohl meiner Gäste nämlich sehr am Herzen." Dabei zählte er drei der grünen Pillen ab und drückte sie Harry in die Hand. „Kau sie langsam und versuch mit deinem Speichel eine Art Brei zu produzieren bevor du schluckst. Dann kann es sich besser auf deine Speisenröhrenwand legen."

Skeptisch beäugte Harry die Pillen in seiner Hand, obwohl der Schmerz ihn mahnte, dem Mann zu vertrauen und schnell zu machen. Und er war nicht der einzige der skeptisch war. Besonders Hermine, die reichlich Erfahrung in der magischen Welt hatte und wo die Farbe Grün manchmal nicht des besten Ruf hatte, schaute Merlin an und fragte, was das für Pillen waren.

„Nun Hermine, hab ich doch richtig gehört?", erwiderte Merlin, „Die Pillen sind eine Kreation von mir und neutralisieren Reaktionen wie sie dein Freund Harry hier gerade hat. Aber keine Sorgen, sie sind ungefährlich und bestehen im Großen und Ganzen aus Kräutern und Eukalyptus. Eine Mischung, welche hilft das natürlich Gleichgewicht in Harrys Bauch wieder auszugleichen. Dein hastig trinkender Freund hat ausversehen eine nicht zu verachtende Dosis Drachenblut getrunken und das kannst du getrost damit vergleichen, als ob unser lieber Harry hier eine Flasche besten Tabasco auf Ex hinunter geschüttet hat."

„Drachenblut? Sie mischen Drachenblut in die Drinks?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und ihre Augen schienen fast über zu gehen.

„Jepp. Aber eigentlich nur in die, die für unsere blutsaugenden Freunde bestimmt sind. Drachenblut, egal welcher Rasse wirkt wie eine Art biologisch-magischer Katalysator und macht menschliches Essen und Trinken für Vampire genießbar, ja fast unwiderstehlich und ihre Körper können es verwerten. Frag mich nicht wie, aber es ist so. Hat vor ein paar Jahren so ein alter Mann in England, den ich vom Aussehen her gern mal als mein Merlindouble engagieren würde, herausgefunden. Warum sollen wir das also nicht nutzen? Ein Vampir hat meiner Philosophie nach doch auch das Recht auf einen anständigen Kater, oder meinst du nicht?"

„Dumbledore", sagte Harry plötzlich mit leicht kratziger Stimme. Er hörte sich an als hätte er eine Ziehung hinter sich und dabei noch zwei Zigarren geraucht. Allerdings sah Harry schon merklich entspannter aus und als ihn alle fragend anschauten, wiederholte er: „Ich sagte, das der alte Mann Dumbledore heißt. Und ja, er könnte als Merlin durchgehen. Allerdings ist er auch ein Genie und hat im Zuge seiner langen Lebensspanne die verschiedenen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten von Drachenblut erforscht. Es steht alles auf seiner Schokofroschkarte."

„Richtig. Dumbledore, ich glaub, so hieß der gute Mann", lachte Merlin. „Muss ja dann doch kein Unbekannter sein, denn ihr scheint ja auch von ihm gehört zu haben."

„Ja wir haben von ihm gehört. So etwas passiert nun mal zwangsläufig, wenn er einer deiner Professoren und der Direktor unserer Schule ist", entgegnete Hermine mit unverhohlenem Stolz, woraufhin Merlin leicht unsicher wurde und mit einem Male langsam in Richtung Harry zurück schaute.

„Wow, ihr kommt aus England und das fast völlig akzentfrei. Ich bin beeindruckt." Merlin lacht kurz auf, runzelte dann aber plötzlich die Stirn. „Moment mal. Ihr seid Hogwartsschüler?", fragte er skeptisch und dann erhob Merlin seine Hand und griff langsam an den Schirm von Harrys Basecap. Was hatte er vor? Hatte er Harry erkannt? Denn sein Gesicht erhellte sich mit einem Male, so als hätte ihn die Erkenntnis getroffen. Allerdings verstörte die nächste Geste des DJ´s alle. Denn er begann zu lachen. Ein wirklich amüsiertes Lachen und er sagte: „Ich fass es nicht. Harry Potter macht in den Staaten Ferien, kommt dabei in meinem Club und das erste was er macht, ist Drachenblut zu trinken. Na hoffentlich bleibt da nichts zurück. Die Rotröcke schicken mir doch glatt ihr halbe Aurorenstaffel auf den Hals, wenn dir was passiert."

„Pst, nicht so laut", fauchte Hermine. „Keiner darf wissen, dass Harry hier ist und noch lebt. Er gilt in England immer noch als tot."

Merlins Lachen erstarb und er musterte die kleine Gruppe. „Okay, ich verstehe. Voldemort hat immer noch ein Auge auf dich, Kleiner. Keine Sorge von mir erfährt niemand was. Diskretion ist eine unserer obersten Devisen."

Im nächsten Moment lachte Hermine völlig untypisch auf und aller starrten sie verwundert an. Sie schaute Merlin direkt an und sagte mit sarkastischem Unterton: „Also den letzten Satz fasse ich mal als Witz auf. Nichts, also wirklich nichts in diesem Club schreit hier nach Diskretion. Ich meine, hier wird offen gezaubert, es gibt magische Tiere und Pflanzen und das alles vor den Augen der Muggelgäste. Gibt es hier in Amerika kein Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung? Oder ist hier der größte Arbeitgeber im Lande die Abteilung der Vergissmichs?"

Merlin lächelte. „Oh, wir haben hier jemanden mit ausgeprägtem Regelfetischismus." Und obwohl Harry es nicht wollte, musste er glucksen, was ihm den bösen Blick seiner besten Freundin einbrachte.

Der Clubbesitzer versuchte die Sache zu entschärfen und erwiderte: „Natürlich gibt es solche Gesetze, Miss. …", er ließ den Satz absichtlich ausklingen und Hermine warf ein „Granger" ein. „Miss Granger. Und glauben Sie mir, mein Club und ich, wir haben die höchste Sicherheitsstufe, was dies betrifft. Immerhin treffen hier Magie und Muggelwelt wirklich direkt aufeinander. Doch um das zu klären, muss ich weiter ausholen und dabei können wir auch klären, wie es zu Harrys kleinem Unfall gekommen ist."

Damit wandte er sich plötzlich an Alice und fragte: „Babe, weißt du zufällig noch, wie die Bedienung an der Bar hieß, die dir die Drinks zubereitet hat?"

„Betty", kam es blitzschnell und immer noch von Wut betont aus Alice Mund. Man wusste jetzt aber nicht, ob es wegen Betty oder aber wegen dem „Babe" war. Merlin wurde daraufhin nachdenklich und strich sich über den Bart. „Also normalerweise passiert Betty so etwas nicht. Sie ist mein bestes Pferd im Stall und …"

Emmett gluckste und Merlin nahm ihn sofort ins Visier. „Hol die Gedanken aus der Gosse Kleiner. Ich sagte Pferd und nicht Stute. Die Mädels hier sind alle unter der Haube und das soweit mir bekannt auch glücklich. Genauso wie ich selbst. Du hast meine Frau doch gesehen, oder? Wie sie loslegt, da denkst du an keine andere mehr."

Emmetts verdutztes Gesicht mal beiseite lassend, wandte sich Merlin wieder den anderen zu und hob dann seinen rechte Arm, drückte einen Knopf an seiner Uhr und führte sie dann zum Mund. „Schatz, hast du Betty im Blick? Es heißt, sie ist nicht mehr an der Bar. Bedient sie vielleicht gerade im VIP-Bereich?"

Zwei Sekunden später erklang aus der Uhr, die offenbar auch zur Kommunikation diente, die Stimme von Black Widow. „Nein Mel. Ich hab sie gerade nicht im Blickfeld und im VIP hat Conny heute Dienst. Aber wenn ich die Uhrzeit richtig lese, dann könnte ich mir vorstellen, sie macht Pause und ist wahrscheinlich stillen."

„Okay. Ich funke sie dann direkt an."

Mal abgesehen davon, dass Harry nicht wirklich eine Ahnung hatte, wie das mit der Uhr funktionierte, so hatte er, wohl im nächsten Moment die selbe Frage, wie seine Freunde, auf der Zunge. Hatte Black Widow gerade _**stillen**_ gesagt? Sein Blick ging zu Merlin und dieser lächelte: „Ihr habt schon richtig verstanden. Meine Frau sagte und meinte stillen. Betty ist vor kurzem Mutter eines wunderschönen Mädchens geworden und dieses hat nun Hunger. Haben Babys so an sich und halten sich dabei nicht an Essenszeiten eines Ottonormalverbrauchers."

Hermine, in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, starrte den Mann vor sich an und fragte ungläubig: „Das ist jetzt aber nicht ihr Ernst? Sie lassen es zu, dass eine junge Mutter ihr Baby mit in den Club bringt und obendrein so spät noch arbeiten muss? Haben Sie schon einmal was von Kinder- und Mutterschutz gehört? Also das ist ja unerhört! Was sagen denn die Eltern von Betty? Oder ihr Freund?"

Hermine schien sich etwas in Rage zu reden. Und dass Merlins Grinsen immer breiter wurde, entschärfte die Sache nicht wirklich. Es war dann letztendlich Jacob, der den Arm um seine Freundin legte und meinte, dass Merlin bestimmt eine Erklärung dafür hatte. Auch wenn es sie alle gar nichts anging.

Merlin sah den Indianerjungen dankbar an und versuchte zu erklären. „Also im Grunde haben Sie recht, Miss Granger. Ein Baby gehört nicht in einen Club. Und glauben Sie mir, Betty ist eine sehr gute Mutter, die ihr Kind über alles liebt. Allerdings ist diese Party heute hier das Highlight des Jahres, welches keiner meiner Angestellten verpassen will. Ganz zu schweigen, dass ich jede Hand an solch einem Tag brauche. Besonders so erfahrene Bedienungen wie Betty. Nein Miss Granger, das heute ist das erste Mal und vertrauen Sie mir, das Baby ist in den besten Händen für die Zeit, wo ihre Mutter arbeitet. Ich meine, sie wird von jemandem betreut, der schon meine Brüder, meinen Vater und mich großgezogen hat. Und zwar von Carry unserem hauseigenem Elfen."

„Ein Hauself? Sie haben einen Hauselfen?"

Harry stöhnte leicht und alle schauten ihn verwundert an. Nun ja, nicht alle. Hermine wusste ganz genau, wie Harrys Reaktion zu deuten war und das Funkeln in ihren Augen sagte dem Gryffindor, dass er sich noch etwas anhören konnte. Allerdings ruderte sie dann etwas zurück und befand, dass diese Lösung akzeptabel war. Letztendlich war es ja in der magischen Welt nicht unüblich, die Betreuung von Kindern an Hauselfen zu übertragen.

Merlin hatte derweil einige Knöpfe an seiner Uhr gedrückt und sprach nun offenbar mit der Bedienung, die für Harrys Drinks verantwortlich gewesen war. „Betty, könntest du kurz mal zu mir kommen. Ich bin mit einigen Gästen im Alkoven drei. Bring auch gleich 'ne Runde Jacky Coke auf meine Rechnung, drei davon Codierung rot, mit und ich nehme ein Bier."

„Geht klar, Boss", erklang es entspannt aus der Uhr und nur wenige Minuten später näherte sich ihnen eine junge Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht und einem voll beladenen Tablett. Allerdings zögerte sie dann etwas in ihrem Näherkommen und Bettys Blick war einzig auf Alice gerichtet, die aussah, als würde sie gleich auf die junge Frau losgehen.

Vorsichtig schaute die junge Frau hilfesuchend zu ihrem Boss und fragte: „Ist alles okay, Mel? Warum seid ihr hier versammelt und nicht auf der Tanzfläche?"

Merlin nahm sich sein Bier, das offensichtlich größte und schwerste Glas vom Tablett, um Betty zu entlasten und erwiderte: „Nun Beth, vielleicht kannst du es uns sagen. Harry hier hatte einen kleinen Unfall beim Trinken. Ihm wurde ein rot codierter Dragonbreath zubereitet und …"

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Oh mein Gott, geht es ihm gut, Boss? Hat er …" Betty fiel sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und sie schaute Harry mit großen Augen an. Danach ging ihr Blick zu Alice und sie schien sich an deren Gesicht zu erinnern. „Du… du hast die Drinks geholt. Wieso hast du ihm einen davon gegeben. Er war doch für deinen Freund. Ich hatte dich extra gefragt." In Bettys Stimme lag kein Vorwurf, nur Unverständnis.

„Hallo? Geht's noch? Jetzt bin ich wohl schuld?", versuchte sich Alice zu verteidigen. „Und nur damit das klar ist. Das hier ist mein Freund, nicht Emmett dort." Dabei legte sie leicht besitzergreifend ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter und funkelte die Bedienung an.

Merlin verfolgte das kleine Gezeter und fragte seine Angestellte dann, wieso Betty so verwirrt war. Die junge Frau schien sich kurz zu sammeln und erwiderte. „Boss, du weißt ich halte mich immer an die Regeln und kenne deine Anweisungen. Und genauso habe ich es auch heute gemacht, als Alice – Hab ich das richtig verstanden?– als Alice die Drinks bestellt hat, hab ich auf ihr Armband geschaut und sie gefragt, für wen der zweite Drink bestimmt ist."

„Und was hat mein Armband damit zu tun? Gibt's hier 'ne Zweiklassenbedienung?", fragte Alice leicht pikiert. Was Merlin jedoch sofort verneinte und versprach das ganze gleich zu erklären. Sein Blick ging wieder zu Betty und er bemerkte dass diese jetzt nicht Harry sondern Emmett anstarrte.

„Und Betty, was ist dann passiert? Was hat Alice geantwortet, für wen der Drink ist?"

„Für ihren Freund und dann hat sie nach hier hinten gezweigt und …"

„Oh ha", entfuhr es plötzlich Emmett und überraschte alle damit, dass er sagte: „Und ich habe gewunken und zwar mit rechts." Dabei hob er seinen Arm und griff nachnachdenklich an sein Handgelenk, wo wie bei Alice ein rotes Armband hing.

„Richtig", sagte Betty und schaute entschuldigend zu Harry, dem es mittlerweile bedeutend besser ging.

„Ja aber was das mit dem vertauschten Drink zu tun?", mischte sich nun Hermine mit ein.

„So einiges, meine Liebe", erklärte Merlin. „Die Armbänder mit den Mikrochips sind nicht nur zum Bezahlen da und gelten als Eintrittskarte. Nein, sie weißen auch jeden als das aus, was er ist. Der Scanner dafür steckt mit in der Lochwand am Eingang, wo ihr die Armbänder bekommt. Rot steht für Vampire und blau für Zauberer oder Hexen. Gelb ist die Farbe für Vellas, da es bei deren Drinks auch eine gewisse Sorgfalt braucht, und grün für Muggel. Wobei die Grünen dann noch unterschieden werden in hell und dunkel, da es ja Muggel gibt, die durch ihre Beziehungen zu Zauberer um unsere Welt wissen. Auf deren Armbändern, es sind die hellgrünen, liegt dann kein Vergessenszauber, wie auf den dunklen."

Merlin schaute nun Hermine direkt an und lächelte: „Du siehst also, wie halten uns an die Regeln und keiner der den Club verlässt, und um die Regeln weiß, erinnert sich an das was er hier gesehen hat."

Hermine ließ die Worte wirken und dann entfuhr ihrem Mund ein „Wow". Sie schaute sich ehrfurchtsvoll um und dann auf ihr eigenes Armband. „Das ist wirklich ein beeindruckendes Stück Magie, mit viel Arbeit im Detail."

Harry dachte nur eines, typisch Hermine, bevor Merlin das Wort ergriff. „Na das möchte es wohl auch sein, meine Liebe. Ich meine, bei zweihundert Galleonen im Monat, die ich an Magicsoft als Lizenzgebühr abdrücke, erwarte ich auch das Beste vom Besten."

„Magicsoft?", fragte Jacob und hob gekonnt die Augenbraue. Die Rädchen in seinem Kopf schienen zu arbeiten und er grinste frech: „Klingt fast so wie Microsoft und als hätte Bill Gates seine Finger mit im Spiel."

Merlin blickte zu Jacob und lächelte geheimnisvoll, was den jungen Indianer ungläubig sagen ließ: „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Ich denke nicht, großer Wolf. Magicsoft ist die magische und extrem geheime Sparte von Bills kleinem Hinterhofunternehmen und sie kümmert sich darum, dass die Technik der Muggel mit den magischen Feldern harmoniert. Glaub mir, bei dem was hier gezaubert wird, müsste ich sonst jeden Tag einen Computer in den Schrott werfen. Wenn er vorher nicht hoch geht."

Harry verstand nur Bahnhof und schaute zwischen Merlin und Jacob hin und her. Offenbar war sein Wissen um die Muggelwelt doch etwas eingerostet. Allerdings würde heute wohl keine Antwort mehr bekommen, denn Merlins Uhr gab ein leises Piepen von sich und zeigte dem Zauberer an, dass er woanders gebraucht wurde. Allerdings ließ sich der Herr des Hauses es sich nicht nehmen, Harry für den kleinen Ausflug ins Reicht des Schmerzes zu entschädigen. Er bat den Gryffindor nämlich kurz vorm Gehen seine Hand mit dem Armband hoch zu halten und führte dann seine Uhr ganz nah an selbiges. Es gab einen kurzen, blauen Lichtbogen und Merlin sagte: „Hier Harry, sei heute mein Gast und ich hoffen du sprichst später nicht schlecht von meinen Club." Damit drückte er einige kleine Knöpfe an seiner Uhr und Harry konnte spüren, wie eine kleine Well von Magie seine Hand umspülte. „Deine Drinks gehen ab jetzt aufs Haus und ich habe nur noch eine Bitte … - Merlin zwinkerte - … keine Saalrunden."

Harry überlegte noch, wie er dies zu verstehen hatte. Aber Merlin, durch ein erneutes Signal erinnert, war schon verschwunden. Zurück blieben Harrys Freunde und es wurde beschlossen, sich einer neuen Tanzrunde zu widmen. Obwohl Harry eines jetzt schon wusste. Egal wie lange diese ging und wie sehr sie ihn anstrengen würde, den nächsten Drink, trank er auf alle Fälle langsam und mit Bedacht.

„Wie spät ist es, Schatz?", fragte Jacob und Hermine schaute auf ihre filigran gearbeitete Armbanduhr.

„Halb Drei durch", erwiderte sie und küsste den jungen Indianer sanft auf den Mund. „Wir müssen also noch nicht ins Bett. Zumal wir eh nachher im Flugzeug schlafen können."

Jacob lächelte und überschlug kurz im Kopf, dass sie alle fast zwei Stunden auf der Tanzfläche gewesen waren. Sein Blick ging dabei zu Harry, der immer noch auf seinem fahrbaren Barhocker saß und vorsichtig den ihm angebotenen Drink probierte. Allerdings wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit und die der anderen etwas abgelenkt, als ein etwa sechzehnjähriger Junge mit knallgrünem Haar plötzlich an Nancy, die sie mal wieder kurz zu ihnen gesellt hatte, heran trat und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Komm schnell, Nancy. Aaron hat ein neues Opfer beim Levi-Master."

Nancys Augen erhellten sich und sie schaute in die Runde. Offenbar wurde ihr bewusst, dass die anderen den Jungen auch gehört hatten und so beschloss sie, dass es Zeit war, dass Harry und seine Freunde wohl bereit waren, ein wenig mehr vom Club zu sehen. Sie sagte: „Okay Steve, ich komme gleich nach. Halt mir aber ein paar Plätze mehr frei." Danach wandte sie sich an Harry und meinte, dass der Gryffindor und die anderen, ihr folgen sollten.

Etwas verwundert darüber und immer noch überlegend, was wohl der Levi-Master war, trank Harry seinen letzen Schluck und stellte sein Glas ab. Alice und Emmett taten es ihm gleich und danach ging es auch schon im Gänsemarsch um die Tanzfläche herum, bis man schließlich vor einem Torbogen mit zwei Türstehern zum Stehen kam. Beide schauten sie mit ausdruckloser Miene an und versperrten mit ihren bulligen Körpern den Weg.

„Jungs lächeln", sagte Nancy und grinste. „Ihr seht ja aus, als wärt ihr wochenlang nicht zum Stich gekommen."

Harry hustete mal wieder, Emmett gluckste und einer der Türsteher drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Nancy. Sein Blick ließ Harry hoffen, dass die junge Frau nicht zu lange Leiden musste, wenn sie der Kerl gleich erwürgen würde.

Doch das sollte ausbleiben, denn seine Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben und er erwiderte: „Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir Nancybaby. Der Boss schwebt heute ja förmlich übers Parkett. Du hattest wohl heute Morgen Helium in der Lunge."

Das Grinsen von Nancy wurde noch breiter und sie erwiderte: „Der alte Protzt. Kann wohl nichts für sich behalten. Na wen ich den in die Finger bekomme." Jetzt lachten beide Türsteher und nachdem Nancy ihnen gesagte hatte, dass Harry und seine Freunde zu ihr gehörten, traten beide elegant zur Seite und man konnte den wohlbehüteten VIP-Bereich endlich betreten.


End file.
